


A New Family

by FionaM



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Captain Swan - Freeform, F/F, F/M, Foursome - F/F/F/M, Gen, Group Marriage, Maiden Outlaw Queen, Multi, Outlaw Queen - Freeform, Past Evil Queen | Regina Mills/Emma Swan, Platonic Emma/Regina - Freeform, Polyamory, Threesome - F/F/M, Tribadism, eventual polyamory
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-22
Updated: 2020-07-14
Packaged: 2020-09-19 01:11:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 57
Words: 288,498
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20322631
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FionaM/pseuds/FionaM
Summary: Regina, the elected Queen of the United Realms, has a lot more time on her hands than she expected. That is, until a stranger arrives in Storybrooke. A stranger she'd never met but who she recognised instantly.Marian Locksley was thought long dead, killed by the former Wicked Witch. She wasn't, merely transported to another realm. She spent years trying to get back to her son and husband. Finally, someone helped.The two women have an obvious connection. A legendary thief who stole their hearts.





	1. The Unexpected Visitor

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> As Regina spends an afternoon tending Robin's grave, an unwelcome stranger appears. The very last person she would expect. His long-dead wife!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi everyone!
> 
> This is only my second ever published story. One that's been stuck in my head for some time and that I wanted to get out before moving on to new stories. There's a Baelfire/Merida one in the pipeline that's taking much longer to prepare than I thought, and a SwanQueen with a very different twist. 
> 
> But this one's going to be a polyamory story, though that part happens much later. I hope you like it. 
> 
> Enjoy, and I welcome any constructive feedback, critical or otherwise, provided it's not nasty.
> 
> Fiona x

** ** ** _Storybrooke Cemetery_ **

Regina stood kneeling by the edge of the grave as she worked, feeling guilty she hadn’t visited him in over three months.

Arriving to see it unkempt, with weeds where flowers once grew and moss starting to develop on the headstone, Sharon e had just spent the best part of thirty minutes working a stiff brush over the stone and washing it down. Then she pulled the weeds and started to plant wildflower seeds across the topsoil. She decided not to use magic. The old-fashioned physical way was more therapeutic. She leaned back to look at the final result, the words now more clearly legible:

**_ Robin of Locksley Leader of the Merry Men_**

Eight words. Eight words that did nothing to describe the man whose body lay beneath. A simple stone chosen by his beloved men. No dates. No explanation. The man who spurred a legend, even in the land without magic. The man they’d written books and made films about. The man who sacrificed his life. _For her._

Having become the first elected Queen of the United Realms just over a month ago, Regina seriously underestimated the amount of administrative work involved, which had kept her away from the small town she'd created with a curse. Older Henry from the fake world had left to go back to Hyperion Heights, while the younger nineteen-year-old she had co-parented with Emma, having won a place in Harvard, had recently moved to Cambridge, near Boston. She’d never felt lonelier.

“Robin, you’ve no idea how much I still miss you. You were the only one, since Daniel, that I could ever truly…” but she stopped herself, feeling tears welling in her eyes, as they did so often when she thought back, unable to wipe them away as she still had rubber gardening gloves on. Scooping a handful of the new seeds into her hand, she began planting them in the small holes she’d created within the freshly tilled soil. So focused on her task, she never noticed a figure approach the grave.

“So it’s true?” said a soft, shaky voice close by. “He really is gone!”

Annoyed at being interrupted while having her private moment alone with her memories, Regina looked up to glare at her unwelcome visitor. However, the moment she saw the face, her jaw dropped in shock.

“Marian?”

The standing woman ignored her, focusing only on the stone. Her lips trembling as she read the words again. It took but a moment for tears to start sliding down her cheeks.

“Merlin told me he's died, but…I wanted to see it for myself!”

Regina, too surprised to process, saw the gradual collapse of the woman, who now dropped to her knees on the opposite side of the grave, placing a shaky hand on the newly washed stone, tears continuing to rain down. “How long ago?”

_Regina had to remind herself that this probably wasn’t Zelena in disguise. This was, judging by her clearly grief-ridden reaction, Robin’s real wife! The pain on her face left her in no doubt._ “Three years.”

“Three years? Thirty-two years, for me…” she croaked. It took a minute for the woman to compose herself, before her eyes slowly lifted up, meeting Regina’s. “Merlin told me some of what happened. I recognise you. Is it true he died saving your life?”

She slowly nodded. “He threw himself in front of me, shielding me from the Olympian crystal. It killed him instantly. Not that it helps but...he felt no pain.”

Marian nodded silently, looking back at the stone, sighing deeply. “It’s the sort of thing my Robin would have done. He must have loved you very much!”

Regina looked up at her, her own tears now starting to return. “Not as much as I loved him.”

“He was an easy man to love, wasn't he?" she sighed, looking at the seeds. “Would you let me help you with that? Please?”

Still unable to understand how the woman was even here, Regina nodded, handing one of the seed bags over. “I just started. I scrubbed the headstone, and was just about to start seeding.” Marian nodded in return, looking closer at the tiny seeds in her palm. “Cardinal Flowers and Trilliums? They were some of his favourites…”

“Most people wouldn’t know that. You know your woodland wildflowers?”

“We spent most of our married life living under canvas. I guess you get to know these things.”

They worked silently, neither disturbing the other, for several minutes, until Marian finally spoke. “Merlin told me about you. About how you saved Roland’s life in the Enchanted Forest?"

“He was about to be picked up by one of the Witch’s monkeys. I used magic. It was nothing…”

Marian shook her head. “It isn’t 'nothing' to me! Thank you. For saving him.”

She sighed, remembering that time. “Like his father, Roland’s an easy boy to love! I think most of the mothers here fell in love with him. I certainly did!" _The moment she said it, she remembered that Roland, who’d be around eight now, had left with the Merry Men, and she wasn’t sure whether he was even alive! _“I’m sorry…”

“For loving my son?”

“For not being here, when John took him back to the Enchanted Forest! I wasn't in a good place, as you can imagine.”

Marian gave her a sad smile. “It wasn’t your fault. I understand you had enough problems to deal with! And you were also grieving…”

Regina looked into her eyes. Eyes showing pain and grief of their own. “You seem to know an awful lot about what happened. I thought you were dead. I was told Zelena killed you? So, how come…wait! You said Merlin told you? But…he’s dead, surely!” 

“I guess it isn’t so easy to kill the greatest sorcerer who ever lived? You’d need to ask him yourself. He’s here, in your little town. I left him there to come here, to see the grave…”

“Merlin’s here? But I saw him die! Hook crushed his heart!”

“Well I can assure you, he’s alive and well! He was the one who rescued me."

“Rescued you – from where?”

“I remember being broken out from your dungeon by a blonde woman. I understood she was some sort of princess, but I didn’t quite believe her. She said we needed to escape. They took me into the woods, and I vaguely remember arguing with her and a man with one hand. I don’t remember much after that, except waking up in a completely different place. I spent a week hiding in the forest and scavenging, trying to find out where the hell I was! It was only later I discovered I was in The Dark Realm. I made friends with some forest dwellers and tried to get information to get home. It was hopeless. Finally a kindly man found a way to get me to the Sorcerer.”

“Merlin?”

“Yes. He used a dream catcher on me to find out what had happened. I saw it all! That’s when I found out that the blonde woman, who called herself Princess Leia, clubbed me on the back of the head. Then, she and the man left me. As I lay unconscious, some red-headed bitch threw a spell over me and seemed to make herself look like me! If ever I see her again, I swear I’ll kill her!”

_Regina winced at the description of Zelena._ “How did you get here? How did you find out about what happened to Robin?”

“Merlin again. He recovered his magic fully. He found a way of opening up something called a ‘portal’, which brought us just outside this town. Apparently, one of his ‘other selves’ was killed by the Dark One. I guess that must have been what you saw? While we were travelling together, he filled me in on as much as he knew about Robin and Roland’s time here…”

The two women continued silently, saying nothing more for the next few minutes. Finally, before they finished, Marian leaned over and placed a small kiss on the cold headstone, speaking quietly. “I’m so sorry, Robin my darling. That I wasn’t here for you. I would have done anything…anything! But I’m going to find Roland and never let him out of my sight again. For us. I miss you so much!”

Regina watched, saying nothing, standing as she took off her gloves. Using a small flick of her wrists, the packets, trowels, brushes and bucket disappeared, as she moved to the front to survey the result. Seeing Marian standing, now with filthy black hands, another short magic burst brought a small basin with warm water and a bottle of soap. “Here, let me” she said, directing the other woman to place her hands in the bowl as she squirted some liquid on them. After a brief wash, a small towel appeared to dry them. “Thanks.”

“No problem.” Both women now stood at the end of the tidied grave to check it over, Marian looking up at the stone. 

“It seems a little simple for such a complex man, don’t you think? Did you choose it?”

“Absolutely not! It doesn’t even mention when he died! That he was a father. That he’s missed so much.” Regina’s voice started to crack.

“Thank you, for loving him when I couldn’t. For being with him. I just-” Marian’s voice failed her as the sobs finally came, the tears returning. “God, this still hurts...” her shoulders started shaking as the put her hands to her face.

The sight was so painful, it even brought Regina’s tears on. “I know!” She sniffled. “He was one of a kind. He never deserved this. I never deserved him!” she clutched on to Marian’s arm as her crying grew louder. “He never should have-” but Marian had turned, pulling the shorter woman against her chest as they latched onto each other, now openly crying into each other’s shoulders.

The strangers, united in grief, stayed clinging for a good minute, until as the tears finally passed, and they eventually calmed, exchanging awkward smiles.

“Thanks,” said Regina, as they separated. “Here,” she magicked a large handkerchief box, handing several to her, using the rest to wipe her own eyes and nose. 

“So…I guess now I need to figure out how to get to Roland. Even if he won’t remember me!”

“Where are you staying? You said Merlin’s in Storybrooke?”

“He's staying at a convent. Apparently, there’s a group of fairies there. Personally, I've always found fairies to be bad news, so I need to find something else…”

Regina smiled at her words. “I have to agree with you about the fairies! Come on, there’s a café here that has some rooms. The owner’s a crabby old thing, but she loved Roland. No doubt she’ll do something for his mother. I'll take you there.” 

\---

** _Granny’s Diner_ **

“Of course, my dear. You can take the double we’ve got at the front. Room 5. Breakfast’s from seven till ten, and I’ll put the heating on early, as it’s going to be chilly tonight. Would you like a hot drink in the morning?”

Regina watched silently as Granny, the formidable old she-wolf Eugenia Lucas, positively fawned over Marian._ Something she thought she'd never see. The old bag was normally caustic, suspicious of all newcomers. _

“That’s very kind of you, Mrs. Lucas, but something smaller would be fine.”

“Call me Granny! Or Eugenia, if you prefer. It’s no problem, really. We have quite a few rooms available this time of year. I can give you it at the single room rate. Don’t worry…”

“Thanks. But as I said, I don’t have any funds at the moment. Merlin's payIng for me while I’m here, and I dont want to abuse his kindness…”

“Don’t worry about that, my girl. I’m sure you’ll pay for it when you can. I insist!” _Regina couldn’t believe her ears! The old curmudgeon seemed desperate to help. Then the reason came. _“I remember your Roland! There’s no way I’m going to let that wonderful boy’s mother go without a warm bed! You go sort yourself out and freshen up. We can concern ourselves about that another time.”

“Well, perhaps can I at least do something to help out while I’m here? I’m pretty good at cooking! Or I can help serving? I did work in a village pub once…”

The old woman considered her. “Maybe. My granddaughter’s planning to move out with her girlfriend soon, and is always wanting time off. We’ll talk about it tomorrow. Now, go sit down and I’ll bring your lunch. Regina, I assume you want your usual?” The woman’s tone changed from warm to slightly frosty when she addressed the former mayor.

“Please. Thank you, Eugenia.” Regina led Marian to a nearby table. As she sat down on a back bench, facing into the room, she was slightly surprised when the taller woman, instead of sitting opposite, moved around to join her, sitting beside her, both facing out towards the bar.

Marian saw the surprised look on her face, then realised what she’d done. “Sorry, force of habit! Something I learned from Robin. Always sit where there’s nobody behind you, and you can see if anyone comes in armed! Also...you can hide a sword. Element of surprise and all that…”

Regina laughed, the first time that day. “Makes sense - typical Robin!” Marian joined her with a soft chuckle of her own.

_The queen studied her face more closely. Her high-cheek boned, slender face, framing large brown eyes, was surprisingly elegant. Her long dark hair looked in astonishingly good condition for someone who lived outdoors. Regina recalled how Robin had once told her how Marian was a woman from a noble English family. Certainly she still bore the accent and bearing of the nobility. As she turned to look straight at her, she couldn’t help admiring her profile. In truth, Marian Locksley was a strikingly beautiful woman!_

Marian caught her staring. “Something wrong?” 

“No, just remembering something Robin said about you. How did you meet?”

Marian grinned. “He stole the family horse! I went to get it back and after I eventually found him in the forest, I tore a strip off him. I even challenged him to a dual! I was expecting to have to fight but…he just smiled, apologized, and said he’d heard we still had money and land. He didn’t realise that bastard King John had confiscated it all and ran us off our own property! Robin gave me the horse back, plus a boar they’d killed, by way of reparation! He also came back with me to apologise to my parents in person. That took guts, as I thought they’d take his head off! Instead, he had them eating out of his hand!”

Regina chuckled again. “That sounds like our man! Mind you, judging by the way Granny just treated you, I’d say it runs in the family…”

“Here you go, ladies,” said Ruby, arriving at the table, placing the plates down. “One tuna salad for Her Majesty, and one bacon sandwich for our beautiful stranger here. Sorry, I don’t think we’ve met?”

Marian looked up into the eyes of a young, slim waitress with a broad smile. She appeared to be tall, like herself, and with an extremely short skirt. _Far too short a skirt for a chilly November!_ “Oh, thank you. I’m Marian. Marian Locksley. Pleased to meet you.”

“Likewise. I’m Ruby. Ruby Lucas. are you staying in town, honey?” Regina watched the young woman batting her eyes, blatantly flirting with her. _She felt invisible._ Then a voice came from the bar.

“Leave Mrs. Locksley to her food, young lady!” yelled Granny, her steely eyes on her granddaughter. “There’s others need serving!”

She rolled her eyes. “Right. Anyway, nice to meet you, Marian - I’m sure we’ll talk soon, yeah?” she stepped back. After Ruby went back behind the bar, she leaned in towards Regina. “She seems friendly!”

Regina sniggered. “Very! And rather _interested_ in you, I thought. I suggest you make sure you have a lock on your bedroom door tonight.”

“A lock? Ah, you mean she’s…into women?”

“Definitely. Women, or men. She’s also engaged to be married. To a woman she met in Oz.”

“I see. Well...it’s nice to be flirted with, by anybody these days, quite frankly! It’s been some time. How about you? Is there someone special in your life right now?”

“Nobody. There’s the usual bunch of chancers trying their hand. The cocky ones. The ones after just one thing! But to be honest, none seem to match up to Robin. I guess he set too high a bar. Once you’ve had the best, you tend to ignore the rest…” _she couldn’t believe what she'd just said and how much she was opening up about herself to this woman. To Robin’s real wife, talking about her man!_

“I’m surprised, a beautiful, elegant woman like you? I thought you'd be brushing them off!”

Regina blushed. “Why thank you, dear. I was thinking much the same thing about you! Robin seemed to have a type, didn’t he? Dark brown hair, chocolate brown eyes…”

“Confident...nice legs and ass. Let’s face it Regina, we’re quite the catch, aren’t we?” she chuckled. 

_Did she really just compliment my ass?_ As she thought of a suitable reply, the bell on the diner door rang loudly as two figures burst through it, the first spotting Regina at the side table.

“Why aren’t you answering your phone? I’ve left half a dozen messages and texts! Merlin’s not dead! And I’ve just heard he brought-” Emma stopped, the moment she saw who was sitting beside Regina.

“YOU!” snarled Marian, who was already up on her feet in a heartbeat, striding towards the blonde. “You’re the one who screwed up any chance of me getting back to my husband! You clubbed me on the back of the head!”

“Yeah, but...” Before Emma could even think to react, the taller woman swung a fist, which connected, landing squarely against her jaw, sending her flying backwards. As her back hit the counter, Marian moved in, grabbing the sheriff’s shirt front hard, pushing her back even harder, readying her for another blow.

“You left me in that forest, unconscious, to die! That redhead bitch almost killed me!”

Regina was mortified, too stunned to react. As Marian drew her fist back, to throw another punch, she felt something metal hold her arm. Twisting, she found a large hook wrapped around her upper arm. “Sorry love. No matter how angry you may be, I can’t have you striking my missus!” He deftly twisted the arm, turning it up and around her back, pushing her forward to pin Marian’s entire front onto the counter. “You alright there, Swan?”

Emma wasn’t used to being taken down so easily; too quickly for her to use her magic. "Yeah, I’m OK. Jaw stings! Still, I guess I might have deserved that. Let her go please, Killian…”

He did as asked, Marian standing, glaring at her. “Thanks to you, I lost my son! Thanks to you bringing back Hades, I lost Robin! Thanks to you, I’m a widow!”

Emma wiped her mouth with the back of her hand, feeling the blood from the cut lip start to run. “I never meant for that to happen! You were locked in the Evil Queen’s cell, for Christ’s sake! You were due to die the next day, so I sprang you out!”

“To achieve what? To just leave a woman you bludgeoned unconscious, lying on the forest floor? I could have returned to my family!”

By now, Regina was on her feet, stepping in front of the angry woman. “Marian, stop! Emma had _no _idea who you were! If it's anyone’s fault, it was mine. The Evil Queen locked you up and it was a tragic twist of fate what happened, but none of what Emma did was intentional! Now come, come back to the table, you need to eat...” Regina rolled her eyes towards the door, indicating the pair should leave. “Emma, Jones...please excuse us…”

Killian sighed, “Aye. Perhaps that may be for the best. Come on, Swan, let’s go....”

Regina turned to look back at the Saviour, realizing something. “Emma, wait! She stepped back, moving in front of the blonde. “Your lip’s starting to swell. Here…” she moved her hand close to Emma’s mouth and cheeks, floating just above them. A pale-yellow light appeared from her palm, sinking gently into the damaged tissue. In a matter of moments, the early bruising and cut disappeared. “There. Good as new!” She smiled into the green eyes of her closest friend. “Now, I’ll see you tomorrow…”

Emma watched as Regina walked back to the table, sitting back right beside Marian. There were already two plates of food and coffees laid, side-by-side._ Well that’s weird! Regina and Robin’s wife having lunch…together? _

“Yeah. I guess we should go. We'll talk in the morning?” 

“I’ll come over to the station. Good day.”

As the pair resumed their meal, something caught Regina’s eye. Something floating down from above them, gently landing on the table just in front of their plates. _A feather._ Marian picked it up. “Regina, look!”

The little feather seemed mainly pale-grey, with a white edge on one side and on the other, a soft pinky-red trim. Bringing it closer to them, Regina whispered, _“Is that what I think it is?”_

“Yes. It’s a bird feather. From a Robin!”

\---

** _Mifflin Street – later that evening_ **

“So Robin’s widow's really in Storybrooke?” Henry could hardly believe it. “I thought Maid Marian was long dead?”

Regina looked at the screen on the MacBook, a recent purchase when she visited Henry in Boston. Her son, the light of her life, had just turned nineteen and was starting to grow a beard. And now he sat on his bed in his rooms, in his T-shirt and shorts. _God she missed him._ “We all did. It seems Zelena transported her to the Dark Realm, possibly by mistake. Merlin found her…”

“Merlin? He’s alive too? Jeez mum, does everyone come back from the dead over there?”

She sniggered. “I certainly hope not. There’s plenty of people I’d rather not see again! Merlin confuses me, though. He seems to know about a lot of things that have happened here after he _supposedly_ died. He’s staying at the convent and I’m going to try and meet him in the morning.”

“So it's the 'real' Marian! How does that make you feel, mum? Robin’s wife, and all…”

“Surprisingly easy about it, to be honest. Don’t forget, Marian originally died a good twenty-eight years ago, in our realm, before I even met Robin. Though for her it doesn't seem like it. She’s actually a really nice woman. Very bright too, which makes a change around here! I do feel rather sorry for her though, coming back here to find Robin dead, and Roland missing...”

“So she’s going to try and find him? Makes sense. I was always surprised the men took him with them, and Zelena just let them go. The Enchanted Forest’s dangerous. Definitely no place for a kid! Or anyone without magic, for that matter…”

“Hopefully Merlin can help. As I said, I’ll know a little more tomorrow…”

“Well, let me know what happens, yeah? I guess I better go. We have a really early lecture across town tomorrow. We’ll talk Sunday?”

“Of course. I’m missing you so much, Henry. This place is far too quiet and tidy without my prince leaving his things everywhere! You’ve spoken to your other mother, yes?”

“I spoke to her earlier. She reminded me, though I don’t need reminding, about my call with you tonight. She worries about you a lot, mum! Being there alone. Keep each other safe, okay?”

She grinned. “Henry, while I’m touched by your concern, we are grown women, and we both have magic, in case you’ve forgotten? She’s also got her pirate, and a daughter to take care of. You have no need to worry about either of us…”

“I always will, mum. Nothing you can do about it! OK, take care and we’ll talk Sunday. Love ya!”

“And I love you! I always will. Sleep well, my prince. Goodnight!” And with that, she pressed the button, freezing the image of her grown-up son. Before closing it, she stroked the screen. _He’d only been gone a term but she missed him more each day._

As she closed it, standing and turning off the lights of the study, she thought about something he’d said. Something about Roland. 

_‘The Enchanted Forest’s dangerous. Definitely no place for a kid! Or anyone without magic…’_

Then she thought of Roland. That wonderful wild-haired, dimple-cheeked boy who, along with his father, had stolen her heart and brought so much, albeit brief, joy into her life. She thought of Marian, his mother, now alone, trying to find him. She looked around the silent room. She thought how her life, despite now being an _elected_ queen, was actually rather empty. The realms were, in reality, each run by their own leaders. Their own kings and queens. Hers was mainly a title, not a real role.

That’s when Regina made her decision. She was going to help Marian find him! She would go with her to the Enchanted Forest! They would rescue Roland. Together.

\---


	2. Marian meets her Killer

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Marian encounters Zelena in the diner. It doesn't end well! 
> 
> And Merlin has an idea about that mysterious feather!

** _Storybrooke Sheriff Station_ **

It was gone ten on Monday morning when Regina arrived at the Sheriff Station.

Expecting to see Emma at her desk, she instead found her husband, the former Captain Hook, scourge of the seas, now a deputy sheriff, sitting in her chair, trying to get his baby daughter standing up on the desk.

“That's it! Come on, little one! You can do it. Yes, yes, you can. Yes, well done, my clever girl!” he whooped in delight, as the one-year-old giggled at her father, swaying on her wobbly, chubby little legs. _Regina had to admit, it was a beautiful sight._ The little blonde bundle, a tiny version of Emma, looked up at her, excitedly. Killian spotted her. “Look - who’s that? You show your godmum what you can do!”

The little girl reached out, Regina instantly moving to lift her tiny goddaughter into her arms. Hope responded by dropping her little head onto her shoulder, wet lips latching onto her neck. _Even if it was messy, Regina loved these precious moments, remembering how Henry used to slobber on her at that age._

“While this is delightful, I didn’t realise it was a bring-your-daughter-to-work day? I trust you won’t be taking her on any stake-outs?”

“Well, if you'd looked more closely, your majesty...” he _still regularly used her title, just because he knew it riled her,_ “...you'd have noticed the badge on the table. I’m _not_ on duty. I came off shift, and I’m about to take this little fireball over to her grandparents, before I go and get a badly-needed kip. Swan's just gone to the bathroom.”

_The relationship between the former pirate and queen had improved dramatically over the past year, not least after Emma told her, in the strictest confidence and never to be repeated, that it was the same pirate himself who had suggested Regina be asked to be Hope’s godmother._

“You do know, you could’ve called me? I would have been more than happy to look after her!”

“Apparently Emma tried calling you yesterday. But I gather you left your phone at home?”

“Ah.” _It was true, she'd left her phone at home, wanting to spend time at the graveside undisturbed. It was only when a certain woman appeared there, that she got distracted._

“I saw you were busy yesterday, at Granny's. She was going to talk to you then, but a certain woman decided to take lumps out of my wife!”

Emma appeared from the back. “Gina, hi. Sorry, I was just taking a pee break before Killian took Hope off. You okay?”

“I am now, with this one to snuggle.” she rubbed her cheek gently against Hope’s. “How’s the jaw? I may have healed the surface, but it was quite the punch.”

“You’re telling me, it was bloody painful! I don’t usually get caught like that, not these days. I guess I sorta deserved it, though. She was right, after all. If I hadn’t tried bringing her back, Zelena wouldn’t have got to her and she wouldn’t have been able to fake being Marian, and all the other stuff that led to...” _She stopped, remembering just what that did lead to!_

“Yes, well, it’s all fresh for her! In her mind, and where she’s come from, Robin was alive a few months ago, and she had a baby Roland. She’ll come around. I’m heading over to Granny’s to meet her again this morning. She’s trying to find Roland, so I thought I’d help. Perhaps even go with her to the Enchanted Forest…”

“You’d seriously go back there?” Emma was alarmed. “That place is bloody dangerous! Have you told Henry?”

“No. But Marian could use someone with magic over there...”

“Well if that's the case, I’m going with you! You’ll need some back-up.” _The moment she said it, Regina spotted the annoyed look on her husband's face. _

“I’m also going to talk to Merlin. Perhaps he has some ideas how to start.”

The phone rang, Emma immediately lifting it. “Sheriff Swan-Jones speaking!”

As Emma listened to the caller, Killian stepped up to Regina, quietly lifting Hope gently from her. As she was starting to doze from the excitement of her first attempts at walking, he carefully put her into the car seat, putting a light blanket over his precious cargo. However the look of anger on his face was obvious. _Regina has no doubt a row was brewing._

Emma put down the phone. “That was dad. Well, it looks like I’m coming to the diner with you! Zelena went in there this morning, after dropping Robyn off at school. Seems Marian recognised her, from a dream catcher somehow, and she’s just beaten seven bells of shit out of her! Dad stopped the fight, but didn’t want to arrest her and bring her in. He said I should get over there.”

\---

** _Granny’s Diner_ **

Emma and Regina walked in, finding David sitting at a side table, beside the culprit, as Granny brought them both coffee. Considering what he'd phoned in, it all seemed disturbingly calm.

“Dad, everything okay? What happened?”

“Hello Emma!” he stepped up, giving her a side hug. “It’s just as I said. It seems Zelena came in earlier, and Marian saw her. She’s helping Granny with some extra waitressing. I gather Merlin’s here, and he’d showed her something from a dream catcher, so she recognised her. Next thing, Zelena’s lying unconscious on the floor! She’s in the back room now.”

“I’ll go see how she is,” said Regina, glaring at the brunette. “I can sort out any bruises and maybe bring her round.” She left them, Dorothy stepping ahead to show her the way.

Emma looked over toward the counter at Granny, who, instead of looking annoyed at the disturbance, sported a huge grin. “It was impressive! That ginger bitch had it coming to her for a long time, considering what she did to her…” she looked warmly at Marian, who sat silently nursing her coffee. Emma spotted, in the far corner of the room, Rumpelstiltskin, now also sporting a rare smile. She stepped over to the Dark One.

“You saw this?”

“I did. It was delightful to watch! I heard the old wolf’s words, and I agree with her entirely. If it wasn’t for the fact the bitch has a curse on me, which prevents me from harming her, she wouldn’t be lying on a bed here, but very, very dead and in a box in the cemetery!”

“RUMPLE!” shouted Belle, who hadn’t been noticed till now, sitting close, with her son. “Don’t say things like that!”

“Belle, I’ll say whatever I wish when it comes to that vile woman! After what she did to my Bae, she deserves nothing but a painful death. I just wish I was the one to deliver it!”

_Belle glared, annoyed, but knowing that, on this subject, there was no changing him._ Emma sighed, stepping back towards her father’s table, where Marian now sat, looking straight up at her.

“I regret nothing! Not after what that odious shit did to my family. She pretended she was me, and raped my husband, all to get pregnant. Then she leads some satanic demon up here, who kills him! Do with me what you want. I’ll happily rip the bitch’s throat out...”

Emma sighed, loudly. “Marian, look. I understand! I also get why you punched me yesterday! I’m sorry. This started off as my mistake, but I can’t bring back Robin! But I can’t have you trying to kill the residents! Zelena’s changed. For a start, she has no magic any more. She also has a daughter...” Marian looked up, as though struck.

“I forgot about that! Yes, Merlin told me. She’s Robin’s daughter?”

Before she could answer, Regina emerged from the back room, followed by Dorothy. “She’s awake. I patched her up and teleported her home!” she looked across to Marian, still sipping her coffee.

Brown eyes stared into brown, before Marian spoke. “You never told me the Wicked Witch was living here!”

“It’s not something I’m likely to boast about. I never even knew I had a sister till a few years ago…”

“So she got pregnant by him, just to punish you?” 

Regina nodded silently, as Marian continued. “And the child? How can you bear to even look at her?”

“Because she’s an innocent! It was hard for me, at first. She may have been created for the wrong reasons but she herself has done nothing wrong. And also because she’s half Robin’s. He loved her. I swore I would protect her. For him…”

“Then you’re a better woman than I am, Regina Mills.” They never took their eyes off each other.

“I highly doubt that," she turned to the others. "Perhaps it’s best if Marian and I spoke alone? Would you excuse us?”

Emma balked. “Regina, there’s the little matter of Zelena being beaten up! I should be arresting her, and at least charging her!”

“Like you did Zelena? Or Gold? Or me? No Emma, you know she had every justification!”

Charming placed a hand on his daughter’s arm. “I think, under the circumstances, Regina has a point, my love.” He looked across at the seated woman beside him. “Marian’s suffered, perhaps even more than Regina has, over the witch’s past. Arresting and charging her would achieve nothing, and she’s no threat to anyone else in town. Perhaps you could leave them be this time?”

Regina exchanged a grateful nod with him. Emma looked between them all, knowing she was definitely in the minority. “This time only...” she sighed.

After the group dispersed, Regina finally sat herself down beside her, against the wall facing out, as she had yesterday. Granny reappeared with two fresh coffee cups. “They’re on the house, dear. I think you deserve that, quite frankly!” 

After everyone left them, sitting looking out at the other diners, Regina was surprised when she felt a warm hand move over hers, interlocking their fingers. _“Thank you!” _whispered Marian.

_“For what?”_ she whispered back.

_“For understanding me. For supporting me…”_

_“More than you realise! Now, let’s finish this, and go see Merlin. I’ve decided to go with you. The Enchanted Forest is a dangerous place these days, and my magic may be useful...”_

Marian looked deep into her eyes._ “Why are you doing this Regina? Why are you helping me?”_

_“For Robin. For the man we both loved. Because we know he would have done it for either of us. And for Roland.” _

Marian squeezed her hand a little tighter, sharing a smile._ “For Roland!”_

As happened yesterday, a small feather fluttered slowly down, lightly settling on the tablecloth, just above where their hands were joined. The two of them gasped simultaneously, both looking up to see how it got there!

_“Another robin feather?”_ whispered Marian. Regina nodded, feeling a tear try to well up.

_“I think we need to take this to Merlin too, don’t you?” _

\---

** _The Convent _ **

Regina was always cautious of apparating and disapparating anywhere near the convent, where the fairies lived in their odd little cluster, around their even more-odd leader. They could detect magic, much like her. So she drove herself and Marian there, her passenger staying silent throughout until they neared the building, until finally:

“I really don’t like fairies. They give me the creeps!”

“Any particular reason why?”

“Their self-righteousness. How, just because they have their own standards of behavior, you’re expected to conform to them! Then they give powers to people who don’t deserve it, who then go on to fuck things up for everyone else…”

“Sadly, that doesn’t just apply to fairies! That applies to most of us who’ve been given magic. Most of us go on to ‘fuck things up’, as you so delicately put it! Nonetheless, you’re right. I also can’t abide them, but most of the Heroes here seem to think they float on water. There’s are a few exceptions though. My own fairy godmother, Tinker Bell, is quite the exception. She was the one who tried to get me together with Robin, the first time, when she used pixie dust to find him. But I was too frightened, and ran away. I never saw him till years later…”

“I’m glad you did, otherwise I possibly wouldn’t have met him! No meeting, no Roland!”

\---

After walking in and exchanging pleasantries with two of the friendlier fairies, the women were escorted to the back of the building, to a large room with a glazed roof. Some sort of conservatory. As they stepped in, Regina saw Reul Ghorm, the Blue Fairy, rise from her chair as the visitors came in. There was someone in the chair opposite who slowly stood, his back to them.

“Your Majesty, Lady Marian! Welcome.” She greeted them, perhaps a little stiffly.

“You know I just use Regina these days, Blue,” said Regina, sporting a fake smile.

“And please call me Marian!”

“Certainly. Ladies, I think you’ve already met…”

“Regina! Lovely to see you again!” said the man, standing and turning. Though she recognised him instantly, seeing him here, alive and well, was still unreal. A shock.

“Merlin? How ever did you come back? I saw Killian Jones kill you!”

The Sorcerer, a little taller than she remembered, stood before them, in the familiar robes he wore the time they rescued him from the tree. He still had the same dark skin, the same twinkle in his eyes, but the hair was longer, as was the beard. “You saw the then Dark One kill one of my ‘personas’, or split beings! It’s very old magic. Helps when getting into some serious scrapes. I underestimated Captain Jones acceptance of the darkness too easily. That, coupled with his calling upon Nimue to assist him, left me unprepared. But still, here we are…”

“But why didn’t you come back to help us? Perhaps you could have fought off Hades! You could have prevented Robin being killed!”

“My powers are strong, but not insurmountable! When a part of me is weakened, I have to recharge…”

“And now? What are you doing here?”

“Putting right a few ‘disorders’ to some time misalignments in the realms, ones mainly caused by Hades and the Dark Ones, after they broke through from the Underworld. A request from Zeus himself! But, I’m very sorry about what happened to Robin. He was an extraordinary fellow!” The women silently nodded in agreement. “So, the least I can do is help you find his son! I’ve done a little research since I arrived and think I may have located him.”

“You’ve found Roland already? Where?”

“In a relatively unknown quarter of the Enchanted Forest. I think the Merry Men may be trapped in there, possibly by someone with magic. You’ve heard of the Black Prince?”

Regina shuddered. “Yes. That bastard took down two hundred of my troops! It was one of the few places my mother would never go. She said we would be tempting fate by going there. I recall them saying he had powers to wipe minds en masse, possibly even turning our own troops against us. We kept the borders shut, banned our people from crossing them…”

“So when are we going?” said Marian. “The sooner the better! I want my boy back…”

“I admire your courage. We’ll be going soon, I assure you, but we need to prepare well. We need some complex magic to fight this and counter any magic that forces others against us. I already have someone here working on our ‘weapons’ as we speak.”

“Someone here? Who on earth would know how to deal with this?”

“Rumpelstiltskin.”

“GOLD? YOU ASKED GOLD FOR HELP?” Regina was aghast. Anyone but him!

“He owes me a favour. Having the Dark One on our side does give us a significant advantage.”

“So again, when?” she persisted. “We can’t leave it too long!”

“Marian, we’ll go as soon as we have the means to rescue them. I think a week should be enough.”

“A WEEK? I CAN’T JUST SIT AROUND WAITING A WEEK! MY SON'S IN SERIOUS DANGER!”

Regina moved to her side, placing a hand on her arm in an attempt to calm her. “Marian, it’s better if we do this right! I want to go sooner too, but we can’t risk everyone until we’re ready.”

“We? You’re intending to go with them?” Blue was more than surprised.

Regina glowered at her. “I am. Roland was…is…Robin’s son. He would have done it for Henry, so I’m doing it…for him.” On hearing her reasons, Marian brought a hand up to stroke Regina’s cheek in silent thanks, the latter smiling sadly back at her. _Their little interaction didn’t go unnoticed by the other two._

“Well, If you’re intending to join us, that’s excellent news. Your additional magic could significantly strengthen our chances of success. Now, I do need to see someone else while I’m here and I’m also having dinner with Jeffersen Hatter. Perhaps we could meet again when I have more news?”

“Merlin, there’s one more thing we need to ask you about!” Regina reached into her handbag, pulling something out from a side pocket to show him.

“A feather?” He examined the pale grey specimen.

“May I?” said Blue, taking it gently from Regina’s hand, lifting it to the light, before bringing it close to her nose. “Not just any feather - it’s from the ‘_erithacus rubecula’_, or to give it its more common name, the European Robin.”

“I have one too!” said Marian, retrieving the one from inside her bag. “Regina’s one landed on our table in front of us earlier today, when we were inside the diner. Mine was from there too, yesterday. We have no idea where they came from, as the front door was shut…”

Merlin’s expression changed in a matter of moments. From calm certainty to a serious frown. “So these just ‘fell’ on your table, two days running?”

Regina nodded. “When we were both together. You look worried, Merlin? What do you think’s going on?”

He didn’t answer at first, merely taking both feathers in his hands to hold them close together against the skylight. Bringing them just under his nose, he exchanged an odd look with Reul Ghorm as he sniffed them. “They’re fresh, from a living bird. I can’t be sure but, if I had to guess, I’d say someone is trying to communicate with you!”

The women froze, looking at each other. “By someone, you mean Robin? Is that even possible?”

“Well…we know Robin didn’t just die a normal death! He certainly hasn’t appeared in the Underworld, of that I’m certain. But I don’t think an Olympian Crystal just ‘ended’ him. I’d say his spirit may be trapped somewhere. But somehow, he may be able to sense you.”

“That doesn’t make sense! If he could, why wouldn’t he have tried to reach one of us sooner? He’s been gone three years!”

“True Love’s magic?” suggested Blue, looking to Merlin for his thoughts. He nodded slowly, trying to formulate an opinion. “It seems quite possible. We know from Tinker Bell and the pixie dust, that Regina and Robin were True Love. I believe it’s highly likely that, in their own time, he and Marian were too…”

“Both of us? I thought you could only have one, and others would be soulmates?”

“Not at all. You can have more than one True Love at a time, though it’s fairly rare. You said that these appeared when you were sitting together?” Both women nodded. “Then I would suggest that the combined effect of having both his former loves in proximity may have been strong enough to draw his spirit toward you in some way!”

Marian gasped. “So what can we do? If his spirit’s trapped somewhere, it means we could get to him? Help him pass on?”

“I really don’t know and I may be wrong, of course. However this is fascinating. I’m going to go find out more. May I keep these feathers for a few days? Also, I suggest you mention this to no one outside of this room?" 

\---

It was a silent drive back to Storybrooke, with Marian and Regina trying to personally digest what Merlin had told them. _His spirit trapped? Could they find a way to talk to him? Release him so he can pass on to the afterlife? _ When the Mercedes pulled up outside Granny’s Diner, the taller woman finally spoke.

“Thanks for taking me. You want to join me for a coffee?”

“I’d like to but, I need to collect a former witch’s child from school. She’s keeping her distance for the moment, especially after a certain person hit her yesterday! Perhaps we could meet over breakfast tomorrow? I need to think over what Merlin told us, but we do need to talk about it?”

“Yes, I’d like that. I’m helping out Granny with a bit of cooking and waitressing, to pay towards the room and food, so, she may want me to help out tonight, anyway.” Without further ado, Marian took her seat belt off, and was just about to open the door when she stopped and turned.

“Again, thanks for everything you’ve done so far. Especially the fact you’re coming with us to get Roland. I could never have managed this without you. It’s appreciated!” with that, she leaned across the middle, placing a brief kiss on the other woman’s right cheek, Regina responding in kind. As they pulled back, briefly looking into each other’s eyes, Regina’s breath stopped, her jaw dropping, as she caught something from the corner of her eye. A feather. A pale grey feather with black and pinkish red trim, just like the others!

Marian sported exactly the same expression. “I think Merlin may be onto something. I think Robin’s telling us to work together, to get Roland!” She picked up the feather with her right hand, before opening the door with her left, leaning in and giving Regina another peck on the cheek, Regina instantly returning it again. _“See ya!”_ she whispered, before stepping out of the car.

The moment the Mercedes pulled away, driving around the first corner, Regina slowed it, pulling into the side, before sliding her hand gently against the spot on her cheek where Marian’s lips had been. _A simple kiss of gratitude, that somehow felt…different._

Unbeknown to her, Marian had watched the car carefully pull away from the Diner, before turning left and out of sight. As she did so, Marian felt her own right cheek, the spot where Regina had returned her kiss. An odd, warm feeling ran inside her, which she dismissed as she made her way up to the entrance.

Opening the door, that feeling disappeared completely when she began to hear the yelling. _What the hell?_

Ruby was so busy shouting, she never even heard her come in. “Kansas, you’re being stupid! There’s NO WAY I was coming on to her!”

“I’M BEING STUPID?” Dorothy bellowed back. “You were fawning over here like a bloody slobbering dog! How dare you do that to me!”

“That’s bollocks!” she responded, angrily. “She isn’t even into women! Why do you get like this every time I so much as be nice to another girl? You’re so fucking paranoid!”

“Paranoid? Oh that’s rich, coming from you! If I so much as talk to even one guy, the deranged wolf comes out! But you? Oh you can keep wearing skirts halfway up your arse, just so you can flash to anyone who walks in here! How do you think that makes me feel, how the hell-”

“WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON HERE?” roared Granny, crashing through the back door, stepping right up between them. “People can hear you two idiots halfway down the block! If you want to fight, go down to the bloody docks and do it there! There’s paying customers that probably wanted a coffee till they heard you two screaming and shouting!” Granny stopped the moment she saw the woman who was standing silently near the front door. “Marian?” she glared back angrily at her granddaughter and girlfriend. “I’m sorry you had to hear that! These two are just leaving…to cool off! And they ain't coming back till they’ve sorted it out! UNDERSTOOD??”

Ruby walked around the counter, silently removing her pinafore before grabbing her bag from a hook walking past Marian to the door. She looked up at her sheepishly as she left. Dorothy, on the other hand, had also removed her own pinnie before gathering her bag. But the fierce scowl she gave Marian as she brushed past her, left her in no doubt that _somehow,somehow, she was connected to the argument! _The upper glass pane door slammed loudly, as Dorothy pulled it hard behind her, leaving the shop in silence.

She looked up at the seething old wolf. “Granny, have I done something wrong?”

The proprietor sighed, rolling her tired eyes. “No dear, you’ve done nothing wrong! Just put it down to a very annoying young she-wolf on heat, and a human girlfriend at the wrong time of the month! Sometimes, I just want to bang their heads together…”

“Dorothy does seems to be rather upset…with me!”

“I don’t think so, lovely. She’s just snippy with everyone right now. Even Leroy had enough, and he’s my fifteen dollars a day regular! If they drive any more of my customers away, I’m kicking them both out!” 

\---


	3. Come Stay at My Place?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Marian needs to raise money to live by selling off some valuable jewellery. Regina offers a solution...

It normally took Emma a good forty minutes to complete her jog. However, after giving birth just over a year ago, it now took much longer than expected to finally regain her fitness. Her times were slower, which was only to be expected. But today, she couldn’t believe the four-mile hilly circuit of the edge of the town and the docks, had been completed in a shade under twenty-five minutes. She’d normally have quietly congratulated herself, but her mind was still on the reason for her quick exit from home.

_The blazing row she’d had with Killian._

As she now ambled into Main Street, intending to get a coffee to go, she pulled out her phone, expecting to see one of his apologies.

_Not this time._

They had a good marriage. She loved him, adored him even, and he regularly left her in no doubt that he loved her, by being a lot more demonstrative than her. Flowers, little gifts, cards and tokens of his love, were regular events in the Swan-Jones household. It wasn’t a perfect marriage, but then what marriage ever is? Two strongly-opinionated people would always clash from time to time; but somehow they always managed to resolve their differences, one way or another. She knew she was a sullen, often moody woman, not the easiest to get on with, although Killian seemed to manage far better than any man she’d ever known. The birth of their daughter revealed a hidden side to him. That of a loving, protective father. A change she had to admit she adored. Though since Hope had been born, she couldn’t help feeling something was _missing._

He seemed to adapt to fatherhood far better than she did to motherhood. He had no problem with interrupted sleep and screaming tantrums, but she did. If regularly led to friction between them. Usually, if she was honest, started by her. In her darkest moments, Emma would admit to herself that she sometimes felt jealous of Hope. _Jealousy of the pure fatherly tenderness Killian show his little girl. It was a feeling she felt ashamed of. How could a mother be jealous of her own daughter? How pathetic is that?_

However, this morning their occasional row was _different_. And it irritated Emma, knowing that, as she recalled his words, he made a very good point!

_“What do you mean, you’re going to the Enchanted Forest with Regina? Why the hell would you do that?”_

_“She’s trying to rescue Roland. He could be in danger! I’ve magic too, so I can help..."_

_“Marian’s already going. And Merlin. You remember Merlin? The one you said was the greatest sorcerer who ever lived? They have magic, Emma. But you have a baby here who needs her mother, safe and sound!” _

_“She has you as well! Look, I can help them - they don’t know what they might be up against!"_

_“Nor do you! All the more reason for you not to go! Emma, I’ve battled a thousand-and-one villains with you; I've supported you through and through, but you have a baby now! And what about Henry? If one mother’s risking her life, isn’t it stupid his other mother risks her’s too? What the hell are you thinking?”_

_She glared back at him. “Don’t use my kids against me! Henry’s a grown man. And Hope’s here with you!”_

_“Oh, so that’s all right then? Her mother’s risking her life going into another realm, to do battle with something she doesn’t even know? For what? Merlin’s got it covered, but you still need to leave?”_

_“I’ve made MY decision! I’m gonna be going and that’s final!” _

_Somehow those words clicked something else in Killian. “Oh, so that’s 'final’ then, is it? The Saviour says she’s going, and that’s it? Nobody should dare argue with her? The Swan needs to be with her queen, rather than her daughter, so nobody should dare argue?” _

_“Killian – don’t you dare!” her teeth were bared in anger._

_“Oh I dare, Swan! I very much dare! This is a fucking stupid idea! Regina doesn’t need you there, but you’re still going. This isn’t about Roland, Swan. So what IS it about? Why are you so desperate to be with her?” _

_Anger soared through her. “What are you implying, Hook?” she winced when she heard herself use the moniker she’d never used for years. Hook? Seriously?_

_“Oh, it's 'Hook’ now, is it? Haven’t heard that one for a while! You know perfectly well what I’m implying. So why don’t you answer the question? Why do you need to go? And this time, perhaps you’ll tell me the truth!” _

_Normally, Killian would be backing down by now, as he sensed her anger. He usually preferred an easier life these days. However, seeing his own teeth bared and his own rage ready to explode, Emma decided on a different tack. _

_"You know what? Fuck you! I’m going for a run…” _

_But he wasn’t done. “Yes, that’s it Swan, run! Because that’s what you do every time you can’t handle something, isn’t it? Run! It’s always everyone else’s fault, so run! Run from your problems! Run from having to look after your own daughter!” And finally, he couldn’t resist, as his voice lowered and his delivery slowed, he growled. “Run to your girlfriend!” _

_She couldn’t quite believe what he’d just said. So she didn’t answer. She ran. _

Now, half an hour later, having finished her run, she checked the phone as she stood outside the library. No texts. No apologies for being hot tempered. Nothing. But his words had been going around and around in her head, and it irritated her no end.

It also bothered her, knowing his comment about constantly leaving Hope with him, may have held a grain of truth. _But what he said about her and Regina? Girlfriend. Where the hell did that come from? _Then she tried to consider it from his point of view. _Why was she so insistent on going with Regina? She’d hardly even spoken to Roland when he was here. He was a young boy who’d had the tragic misfortune of having both his parents killed. He was an orphan, like she’d been. But at least he was growing up being looked after by Robin’s friends. Unlike her!_

“He’ll live,” she muttered to herself. Considering the atmosphere she was likely to face back at home, she decided breakfast in the diner was the better option.

Inside the diner, it seemed quieter than expected. Probably half as many people as usual for this time of day. “Morning Granny. How’s things?”

“Morning dear. I’ve know better!” came the clipped response. “Hot chocolate to go?”

“Please, but I’ll have it in. With breakfast, as I’ve got some time…”

“Sit yourself down, and I’ll bring it you with a menu. Not expecting your captain to join you?”

“No - he’s minding Hope.”

“Again? He was in here with your little one only yesterday. You’re a lucky lass to have a man who can take care of a baby, even if she is a gorgeous! Did the gel work OK?”

“Sorry, what? The gel?”

“The gel for her teething. I always keep some by, for Mulan and little Li. Killian told me yours was up three nights running? Must have been hell for you both. I hope it does the trick.”

Emma’s mind went back to something Killian had said. _About a restless night? About wanting her to take over some feeds as he was pooped? That he couldn’t face a night shift at work if she didn’t take more time off with Hope? That had turned into an argument too. Was she avoiding doing her bit, sharing the load? _

“Well…Hope seemed happier this morning, so I guess it must have helped!”

The old wolf looked her up and down. “It must have, if it left you time to go jogging! Isn’t he on morning shift today? I expected him here to pick up his lunch to go.”

_Morning shift? Shit. Doubly-shit! It was her turn to look after Hope. Until the row got in the way! _

“No worries, I’ll drop it off for him when I leave. I’ll have the full fry this morning…please?” She stepped back to find a suitable table far enough from the old wolf, who was now giving her an extremely suspicious look.

A heavy clang of mug on table brought her out of her thoughts. “HEY, WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU DOING?”

She turned to see an angry Leroy bellowing at Dorothy, who appeared to have a tilting coffee pot in her hands, having, it seemed, just poured a fair portion of the scalding brown liquid into the dwarf’s lap!

Dorothy looked as surprised at him. “GOD! I’M SO SORRY!! I…I…”

“NEVER MIND SORRY! JUST GET ME A FUCKING CLOTH! YOU JUST ABOUT BURNT MY DAMN DICK!”

Granny seemed to be over to them in an instant. “Dorothy, what the hell were you doing? What’d got into you this morning? Leroy, I’m so sorry! Here, mop yourself with this while I get you some more towels!” As she stepped back, she grabbed the unfortunate girl’s arm, dragging her away from the angry dwarf. As Dorothy left, Emma couldn’t help notice her look across the room, a furious glare on her face. Following her gaze, the anger seemed to be directed at Ruby!

Her girlfriend seemed to be standing at the far end of the café, close to and within earshot of a small group who were seated in the corner, and obviously listening to their conversation. A little group including Belle and Rumpelstiltskin, sitting with their backs to the wall, and another couple opposite, their backs to Emma so she couldn’t tell the faces. One of them, a tallish woman, seemed to be talking, and the man shorter, and judging by his neck, darker skinned and wearing some sort of garish gold cloak. As her curiosity got the better of her, and knowing it was also a part of her job to know about any new strangers or arrivals in town that posed a potential threat, Emma stood up and quietly walked over to the little group.

“Ah, it appears we are being joined by Sheriff Jones!” said Rumple, making the other couple aware. ‘No doubt coming to check on our guests. Mrs Jones, rarely a pleasure…” he greeted, sarcastically.

Before she could answer, the other man turned his head. “Emma - how lovely to see you again!”

“Merlin? I heard you arrived two days ago. How did you even survive? I thought Killian-”

“I’ll happily come over and tell you all about it soon. But first, I need to have an important discussion with the Golds and Mrs. Locksley. Could you excuse us for a while?” _Although unfailingly polite, it was clear her involvement in this conversation was not wanted. _

“Um, sure! You know where to find me. Er…hello to you too Marian.”

“And you may wish to collect Miss Lucas on your way?” added Rumple. “She’s wiped the same table four times now, and is clearly snooping to find out what we’re talking about. No doubt Belle will fill her in on the details in due course. She usually does…” Belle glared at him, irritated, before looking across to Ruby, clearly embarrassed.

Ruby followed Emma back to the table, only just noticing Granny now fussing around Leroy, pouring him fresh coffee and sharing something with him. ‘What’s going on there?”

Emma stopped. “You really didn’t hear that? With your hearing! Dot just scalded Leroy’s crotch, and he screamed his head off! She seems angry with you! What’s going on?”

“Oh, it’s nothing. We’re just going through a rough patch, I guess!”

“Well never mind that, what’s going on with that lot over there?”

“Well, from what I heard so far, Marian and Merlin are going to go back to the Enchanted Forest on some kind of rescue mission. You remember Roland, Robin’s son?” Emma nodded. “Well Gold’s going to try to make some sort of invisibility potion to help them, Belle’s researching something to do with a bird feather. Yeah, weird, right? And then they were talking about the best way to get there, when you came over.”

“A bird feather?”

“Pretty sure that’s what he said. Though Belle’s a mate. He’s right. She’ll tell me when I see her...”

\---

Half an hour later, as she settled her tab at the counter, Leroy stepped up, dropping a twenty on the counter. Granny shook her head. “No, not this time! Have it on the house, and tomorrow's too. It’ll go towards getting your slacks cleaned. You’re usually my best customer and I know you avoided us yesterday! I’ll sort those two silly buggers out, just see if I don’t!”

He grunted. “Thanks for the food but, I don’t think it’s just a she-wolf-on-heat thing you got there! I think she’s genuinely smitten with her. For a wolf, that’s a bad thing! She’s hardly taken her eyes off her since she arrived!” 

“Which ‘she’ and ‘her’ are you talking about,” interrupted Emma, butting into their conversation.

“Ruby and Lady Marian,” said Leroy, looking towards the group at the back. “Granny says it’s just a passing wolf-thing, but I ain’t so sure! I think she’s got it bad and that woman over there isn’t even aware of it. But Dorothy is! She was spitting blood yesterday and it’s still there today.”

“So, it’s just a girl crush? Can’t they just sort it out between them? What’s the big deal?” 

“She’s a wolf, dear!” added Granny, like she was talking to a child. “It isn’t like you and Regina. A wolf’s feelings for another, male or female, wolf or human, that go unrequited can be painful for everyone around.”

“How painful? And what the hell do you mean, by me and Regina? We’re not…” 

“Oh, come off it, Saviour,” sarked Leroy. “Everyone around here knows you’ve got an eye for the queen!” Granny nodded her head in agreement.

“What? I haven’t…I’m not gay, I’m straight! Why the hell would anybody think that?” She saw the blatantly disbelieving looks. “It’s true! She’s just a friend. I’ve got a husband and baby, for god’s sake! Don’t you dare spread stuff like that around!”

“Don’t need to - half the town thinks you’ve two have got something going on…” 

“Fuck off! That’s complete bullshit, and don’t let Killian hear you spreading that stuff! I mean it! I’m no lesbian!”

“Talking about me, I assume?” said Ruby, having heard her and now joining them. “You don’t have to make me sound like I’m some sort of freak; like I have some sort of disease, Emma Jones! And just for the record, I don’t like labels. But if I’m anything I’m bisexual, though more gay than straight. But thanks for your support!” Sarcasm dripping through her voice. “Didn’t realise one of my supposed friends was a homophobe!”

Emma became even more flustered. “You know I’m not! I wasn’t even talking about you! It’s just…”

“The Saviour’s just been told, half the town think she and the queen have got something going on.” Leroy informed her, less than helpfully. “Apparently, it’s come as news to her!”

“Oh, that old chestnut! I just assumed you were all bitching about me…”

“God, I can’t believe you people!” Emma growled, before storming off, forgetting about her ordered breakfast completely.

\---

An hour later, having gone home to change on her day off, and given herself time to cool down, Emma walked into the Sheriff’s station. One deputy was on duty, and it wasn’t her husband. “Morning, Mulan. I’m just dropping off Killian’s lunch. Where is he?”

“Taking Hope for her shots this morning? Said you weren’t back yet, so he’d have to do it instead and should be in later. If you don’t mind me saying, he didn’t sound too happy! Problems?”

_How many more things about her family had she forgotten today?_ Emma huffed. “Yeah. We kinda had a row this morning. He’ll get over it. You need me to cover for a while?”

“No, It’s quiet and I’m good till twelve. Rory’s taken Li off to nursery, so I said I’d see her there. Killian promised me he’ll be back here before then.”

_Since Hope was born a year ago, Emma seemed to have dropped out of Storybrooke’s social network. She knew that six months ago, the warrior had appeared back in town with Philip and Aurora, heavily pregnant. That was a surprise as she’d always assumed the woman was either asexual or even gay. The Disney version of her life referred to a boyfriend call Chang, but nobody wanted to ask her the obvious question! However, within weeks the diminutive yet fearsome woman gave birth to a girl, that she named Li, in memory of someone in her family. She moved into her best friends, Philip and Aurora Briar’s, home, where at least the hard work of raising a child could be shared, as the married couple already had their own three year old boy, Philip Junior, or ‘Pip’ as everyone in the town knew him. The little blended family were a common sight around the town._

“OK. I’ll leave this here and head home to take her off his hands. He’s not answering his phone so if he comes here first could you let him know?”

\---

** _The Diner - Later that afternoon _ **

It was just after three in the afternoon when Regina, walking to the diner to meet Marian, spotted the woman stepping into Gold’s shop. Remembering that the Sorcerer had said how he was going to ask the Dark One’s help in some sort of magic to help rescue Roland, her curiosity was too great. She followed her in.

“Marian?”

“Regina!” said the taller brunette, stepping forward to peck the other woman’s cheek. “Nice to see you. You here to see Mr. Gold too?”

“Not really. I saw you come in and thought, if it was to do with the mission…”

“Oh, right. Well not quite. I just came to see if I could sell him something. To raise some funds, you know how it is!”

A moment later, the Dark One appeared from a side room. “Mrs. Locksley. I see you’ve brought Miss Mills. You have the object you mentioned this morning?”

She nodded, opening her bag and, taking out a small silk-looking pouch, opened it over the counter. Regina, trying not to intrude but interested, saw Marian reveal a ring. A silver ring containing a large, very large, pale pink stone. Rumple collecting it carefully from her hands before holding it under a loupe for inspection. He stayed silent for a good few seconds.

“Astonishing. Quite astonishing. It’s certainly a magnificent piece. Pure pink diamond. The cut is flawless. And it’s been in your family, you say?”

“It belonged to my grandmother, Lady Constance Fitzwalter. She said it’d been passed through their eldest daughters for generations, though I admit I cannot prove that last bit.” As Rumple continued his inspection, Regina tried to get closer. It certainly seemed a beautiful gem.

“Lady Constance, the daughter of Princess Amelia?” Marian nodded as he continued, “The granddaughter of Queen Charlotte?”

“You appear to know your history, Mr. Gold!”

“I do when it comes to the royal lines! You hide your nobility well, Mrs. Locksley?”

“A case of having to. My forebears fell out with King John. I’m sure you know the rest…”

“I do indeed. Your great-great-grandfather was one of the last truly great and honest monarchs. I knew him well. He spurned offers from the Dark One on regular occasions. I’m surprised you wish to sell it? I’m sure you’re aware it’s worth a very considerable sum?”

“I fear I have no choice! It may be my last link to my family, but I’m in need of funds and this is all the collateral I can now offer. We had to leave other items aside.”

“Well many would say this is priceless. But if I did have to put a price on it-”

“Rumple, no!” said Belle, now appearing beside him. “You can’t just go buying her heritage like that! You heard her; it’s her last link to her family! it wouldn’t be right! Surely, you could just lend her the money?”

Rumple gave his wife a sad smile. “The lady came to me, Belle, I’m not insisting on anything…”

However it was Marian who stepped in. “With the greatest respect, Mrs. Gold, your husband’s correct. Besides, I was always brought up to believe ‘neither a lender nor borrower be’! I prefer to pay my way in life, but I thank you for your kindness!”

“Marian,” Regina joined in. “There are people here willing to help without you selling the family jewels! Perhaps we could arrange some part-time work for you elsewhere and get you an advance? I can talk to the Mayor’s office. It’ll certainly pay a lot more than waitressing! I’m sure Mayor Briar could have something in mind…”

“Thanks, though that’s all well and good for when…” _or if, though she didn’t want to think like that!_ “…I get back, but I need some funds fairly urgently! I can’t really stay at the diner any more. I seem to be causing problems there…”

Regina’s brow arched. “Problems? Granny seemed to be desperate to have you!”

“I don’t think the old wolf’s the problem!” chuckled Rumple. “It’s the younger one. The she-wolf appears to be more than smitten by Lady Marian here. To the point one could almost call it stalking…”

Regina looked surprised. “Ruby? But I thought she has Dorothy Gale?”

“That’s as may be, dearie; but she’s in heat, and wolf pheromones are powerful things!”

Marian sighed, loudly. “I don’t know what I’ve done to encourage it. The evenings are the worst. She kept on trying to find reasons to see me the last two nights, even hanging around outside my bedroom door, that sort of thing! Last night she even tried to-” she stopped herself.

“It could just be your scent that triggered it. Everyone’s is unique. One thing’s for certain, she’s not in control of it at the moment. You’re right to move out till it’s passed.”

“Poor Dorothy! She must hate me so much.”

“I’m sure once it’s explained to her, Dorothy will understand,” said Belle. “Rumple, didn’t you have a draft, or spell, you gave her a few years ago?”

“I did. Her grandmother came to me for assistance. I gave her a potion and provided a cloak. I may be able to prepare something for you to take over, as you have her trust. Until then, the good lady here should perhaps stay away…”

“Marian, stay with me?” said Regina, unexpectedly. “I have magic, after all, so I can protect you from any horny wolves. At least until her heat passes. We have to both prepare for the trip to the Enchanted Forest anyway, so it kind of makes sense! You don’t need to pay me any rent, so the money from Granny’s, or wherever, can go on other things. What do you need urgent money for anyway?”

“Everything. Clothes, for example. They don’t fit in here! Certain…personal requisites, undergarments, that sort of thing,” her cheeks pinked. “Ladies, I’m sure you both know what I’m talking about…” Belle and Regina’s eyes met, exchanging a small nod.

“Of course, we understand,” said Belle, warmly. “Marian, don’t you worry about all that. I’m sure Regina and I can help, if you’ll let us? I remember Roland all too well. He was a lovely boy. Beautiful manners. Rumple won’t admit it but, even he was taken with him!” she gave a little wink to the Dark One, who gave a small smile in return.

“Quite so, dearie,” added Rumple. “A very pleasant young man. Now…it seems my wife and the queen are more than capable of helping you. Frankly, I would suggest you consider keeping this ring,” he passed it over, “somewhere far more secure than your handbag! It’s rather priceless, after all. I feel in the world without magic, it could raise several million, but its heritage is priceless! So…good luck in your endeavours. I’ll be speaking to the Sorcerer in a matter of days regarding your proposed mission to rescue the boy…”

“Thank you, Mr. Gold! Regina, are you sure…about letting me stay with you till we go?”

Regina grinned back at her. “Quite sure. My house feels like a big empty shell these days, what with Henry in Boston. A bit of company would be welcome. Plus, I have a killer argument. I’ve got a few photos of Roland and Robin I could show you! Not many, as they were only here a short time but…a few!”

“Well I can’t argue with that now, can I?” Her eyes seemed to water. “Thank you. All three of you. You’ve no idea what this means to me! I feel like I’ve been alone for so long. I never imagined there would be people here willing to help…” she stopped, holding back tears. Regina grabbed her hand.

“For Roland and Robin? Always…”

_The look they exchanged didn’t go unnoticed by Belle and Rumple._

\---


	4. Getting to know Regina Mills

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After what she'd been told at the diner, a frustrated Emma seeks out her mother. 
> 
> Meanwhile, Regina shares some memories with Marian, before the evening takes an odd turn...

** _Earlier that same day._ **

Killian wasn’t answering his phone, and she hadn’t received any texts or messages since the row.

She’d dropped his lunch from Granny’s at the station, gone home to shower and change, and now sat wondering what to do with herself. She should have been looking after her daughter right now, taking her to the clinic for her shots. However, as she'd forgotten, Killian had already taken her off. As he still wasn’t answering, she thought of ringing the clinic directly. _But it would be pointless. She’s only gone in for an injection!_

“For god’s sake, pirate, turn that fucking phone back on, stop sulking and call me!” she muttered to herself.

In a way, she couldn’t blame him for being annoyed. She was supposed to have come back an hour after she’d left for the jog! Instead, rather than face him after the row, she’d stopped off and had a breakfast at Granny’s. No wonder he’d already left. Plus, she’d fucked up his shift at the station, completely!

After wondering what to do with herself, she grabbed the car keys and headed to her parents’ farm.

\---

“Hi Emma,” said Snow, as her daughter walked through the farmhouse door. “Late start this morning?”

“Hi mum,” she walked to the kitchen, kissing her mother’s cheek. “Day kind of got messed up. I think Kill’s left his phone behind again, too!”

“He was here an hour ago. Hope’s asleep in the nursery…”

“She’s here? But I thought-”

“He brought her back from the clinic. Said you hadn’t got back from your run to take her, and he needed to start his shift. Apparently, the high temperature was related to her teething. They gave him something stronger to put on her gums, so that should help settle her. She’s only been asleep half an hour…”

_Shouldn’t I be aware of all this? I'm her mother!_ “Did he say whether he’s gone to work, or what?”

“He said he’s starting a little later. Quite honestly, he didn’t seem quite himself! Everything alright at home, darling?”

“Yeah, fine, we’re just…” _she knew her mother could spot avoidance as well as she could. So what was the point in pretending?_ “Well…we did kind of have an argument this morning. I went off to jog and…came back late. I sort of screwed up…”

“Well, least said, soonest mended. Just try to apologise to each other before you go to bed, that’s what your grandmother used to say to me! ‘Never let the sun go down on your wrath’ was how she put it. Want to tell me what happened?”

“I…kind of told him I was going to another realm with Regina to rescue Roland. He flipped!”

“I’m not surprised. You’ve a one-year-old baby to consider!”

“Yeah, he said something like that…as well as some other stuff.”

“Other stuff?” Snow saw her look away, saying nothing. “You might as well tell me now Emma. You know I’ll find out in the end. I always do!” she waited silently till Emma finally lifted her eyes to face her.

“Mum. Do people say...things...about me around here?” she twiddled her thumbs, anxiously.

“You’ll have to do better than that! What sort of ‘things’?”

She rolled her eyes, feeling more and more awkward. “Personal things. Like...about me and Regina?”

“Ah!” was all Snow replied, lifting a coffee cup to her lips.

“Ah? Is that all you got? Mum”

“Well…it’s not that surprising. You two are very close, aren't you? And of course you do share a son. Have you heard from Henry recently?”

“Now who’s avoiding the question? Mum, this is serious! I’m a married woman! I can’t have gossip like that going around! Regina and I are just good friends. Best friends. But just _platonic_ friends! There’s nothing else going on. I’m straight! I just heard in the diner this morning, from three people, that there’s rumours about Regina and me. It’s no wonder Killian said-”

“Ah, now we’re getting somewhere! What did Killian say?”

“He kind of implied the reason I was going on the rescue, was that I preferred to be with her, rather than with him and Hope!”

Snow’s relaxed smile stopped instantly. “Did he accuse you of being unfaithful?”

“No! No, not exactly. But he kind of inferred that might be something…I wanted.”

“But there isn’t, is there Emma?” she looked concerned. “Tell me the truth now. This is important!”

“NO! Mum, I love Killian, and I love Hope! There's absolutely nothing between me and Regina!”

“Then tell him! Emma, tell him as soon as possible. Men's egos are sometimes a lot more fragile than ours. But never leave him doubting your fidelity! If trust breaks down between a couple, at the least it’s immensely hard to repair and sometime, gone forever. If he has doubts, reassure him! Emma, he’s a good man. Admittedly, your father and I had some doubts when Killian first came courting you, but, he’s more than proved himself. And he’s also a wonderful father. I’ve seen around him with Hope far more than I’ve seen you out with her! He worships that child!”

“Yeah, that's another thing. He also kinda implied I wasn’t interested, or involved, with her. Trouble is, I think he may be right!”

Snow looked worried. Putting her cup down, she moved over to her daughter. “Sit down with me...please?”

As the pair moved to the sofa, Snow took her hand. “Emma, I didn’t want to say anything, or get involved, but I have noticed a change in you over the last few months. You seem a lot more sullen, moody even. Much more than you used to be...” Emma balked, moving to stand, but Snow clamped her handson her knees. “No, please listen! I’ve never seen you playing with Hope, or even spending any time with her. You don't seem yourself. You’re not the bubbly, positive girl I know my daughter to be! Even your father's noticed. Something’s wrong. I think you may have a mild form of post-natal depression...”

_Normally, she’d argue. Deny it. Challenge her. But seeing how sincerely her mother seemed to be talking, she said nothing. Could that be it? _Her eyes started to redden as she faced the intense gaze. “I don’t feel like I know what I’m doing anymore! Now we don't have any villains to fight, or monsters to kill, I don’t know what-” 

Snow had heard enough. She pulled Emma's head down onto her shoulder, resting her hand on the back of her head, just like David always did to comfort her. “I know, my darling. But we can help you! However I need you to be just a little less headstrong, and let us help you! I think you need to go and talk to Archie Hopper!”

“Mum, I don’t need a shrink!” her eyes became tearful.

“He’s an awful lot more than that, Emma! He’s brilliant at uncovering, or helping you uncover, what’s really wrong, what’s really causing your unhappiness! Let Archie help you. He’s done it for me on several occasions. And Henry, And even Regina! He’s completely confidential and I know he can help you…”

“I guess I could give him a call…”she groaned, _not even convincing herself she'd go through with it!_

“Good. And if you don’t do it in the next couple of days, I’ll go and do it for you!” she pulled her into her even tighter. “Now, the second thing I need you to do…”

Emma sniggered, even though she was now sniffling. “Here we go! What next?”

“Is to go home and tell your husband you love him! That you’ll always love him, but be honest and tell him you need help! And stop any idea of leaving him for an uncertain rescue mission, that you don’t need to go on! I mean it Emma!”

\---

An hour later, Regina led Marian into the mansion on Mifflin Street.

“Bloody hell - this place is huge!” said Marian, looking at the reception area. “This is really home?”

Regina sniggered. “It has been since the curse! I admit, it can seem a little ostentatious but, once I brought Henry here, it finally felt like a home. He’s at a university in Boston for the next three years, not due back for another month, until the Christmas recess. I miss him so very much! The house feels empty without him…”

“It’s beautiful, Regina! I hope I get the chance to meet him one day, he sounds like a wonderful young man. Yesterday, Merlin filled me in on a lot of things regarding this place. He said Henry’s now the Author, with a wonderful future ahead of him. I gather you and the Saviour brought him up together?”

“It’s true. Emma came here when he was ten. Henry ran away to New York to find her. When he brought her back, I was still part Evil Queen. I even tried to kill her once! But then Henry, then Emma, finally convinced me that there was another path. It took a long time, but I finally learned to trust her. We somehow found a way to co-parent Henry, and as I changed, we became friends. Possibly the only true friend I have! Although it took a while to renounce all that I’d been but, thanks to them. I started to change. Robin was the big one of course; a couple years later, who made me realise that I was even capable of love!”

Marian grabbed a hand. “I’m glad. It feels like only weeks ago that Robin and I were together, even though I now realise it was decades for all of you! I’m glad he finally found someone to love. Thank you for that, and…” she collected Regina’s other hand, forcing her to look at her, “…you know, Emma isn’t your only friend. Not now!”

The pair held hands silently, their eyes meeting. Each now knowing how much the other had suffered in their own way. Each knowing how much the other had loved their man. For a moment, Regina looked down at her lips. _The lips that had once kissed Robin’s regularly!_ As she looked up again, she realised Marian was looking at hers! The resulting awkward silence felt like a decade. Marian finally broke it.

“You said you had pictures of Roland? May I see them?”

“Of course.” _Thank god!_ “Let’s go to the living room, and I’ll get them out. Would you like a drink?” Another silence fell, as brown eyes seared into brown.

“That’d be nice. Do you have any whisky?”

Regina smiled back.

“Single, 30-year-old malt?”

“Perfect. Mum and dad were always the whisky aficionados, but I do appreciate something complicated, yet smooth.”

“Sounds like they had good taste! Give me a minute…”

\---

Ten minutes later, now onto their second whisky, the woman sat on the lounge carpet, photos spread around them as Regina searched for several photos in particular. “Ah, here’s the one I was looking for. Look…” she passed it across to Marian, who gasped at the sight. It was one of only four she had of Roland, the only one of him standing alone, outside what looked like the house they were currently in.

“Oh my god! He looks so big!” she reverently stroked the face on the paper. “My Rollie!”

“He’d be about five there. Time didn’t pass here until Henry brought Emma back to break the curse. Roland came with the second curse…”

“Oh, my darling boy! He looks a bit like my father…”

“Now I've met you, I’d say he looks like you! Your eyes and hair. But Robin’s dimples…”

“Definitely his dimples! Robin used to use those to devastating effect to get what he wants. Worked on me…”

“Me too! Roland’s the same. You heard what Granny, Belle and Gold said. Your boy is quite the charmer when he wants to be. He’ll certainly break a few hearts when he’s older! Now, I’ll get you a copy to keep. I’m afraid I only have a few more. Here’s one with his father…”

Marian gulped as she took the photo, seeing her dead husband. “Oh my God, Robin. He’s hardly changed in all that time. He’s still…beautiful!”

_“In mind and body…”_ whispered Regina, to herself, till she saw a tear sliding down the other woman’s cheek. “I’m sorry, I didn’t mean for this to upset you! I…” she saw the other two pictures remaining included herself. “...I don’t think you need to see these.”

“No, Please? I want to! All that you have…please Regina?”

She nodded, silently passing her the remaining two pictures. The first one, of Roland sitting on her knees, while she sat on Robin’s lap. “Snow White took this one, just after we defeated Zelena.”

Marian studied it closely. Her son was grinning widely, as he looked up into Regina’s eyes, Robin looking down on the pair of them. “You have the natural look of a mother. It’s clear Roland loved you very much…”

Regina wasn’t sure how to respond to the complement. So instead, she said nothing, merely smiling as she passed her the fourth photograph. “Here’s the last one. If you want, I can make copies, but just with the two of them in it?”

Again Marian looked closely. This time both father and son’s eyes were on Regina, who’d clearly just said something. This time, Robin’s look at his then-lover was frozen in time, for all to see. A look Marian knew all too well. “It’s obvious madly in love with you! I’d know that look anywhere…”

“I hope so. I certainly loved him. As we agreed the other day, he’s a very easy man to fall in love with…”

\---

As the evening drew to a close, the women shared a light snack, chatted about events in the town and how, tomorrow morning, Regina would arrange for them to visit some clothes shops, and the pharmacy. Regina insisted she’d pay for the items necessary. Marian balked at the idea, but Regina put her foot down.

“No, I refuse to have you sell your family jewelry, just to buy a few hundred dollars’ worth of clothes! I have plenty of money, Marian, more than enough. If you won’t take it as a loan, then you’ll damn well take it as a gift! Now, I’ll show you to the guest room. I have some spare nighties, or cotton tees and bed shorts you can wear tonight. Would you like to have a bath or shower before bed?

“Ooh, a hot bath, definitely! I haven’t had one of those for so long! It was all cold streams outdoors in the Dark Realm, and Granny’s rooms only had showers. There’s nothing I’d like more than a long soak…”

“Then a bath you shall have! Use the en suite in my bedroom. It’s a big slipper bath. I’ll get you some bergamot bath oil that really softens the skin and leaves a lovely scent! You’ll adore it.”

\---

_Regina wasn’t joking. Twenty minutes later, Marian was in heaven!_ As she lounged in the warm foam for a lot longer than she intended, her thoughts slipped away to her teenage days, happier days growing up on the family estates. How her mother would have petals left lying on the bath water. How she’d lounge for hours thinking of nothing. As her eyes stayed closed, she heard a tap on the door.

“You OK in there?”

“Oh, I’m more than OK! Regina this is bliss! I haven’t done this for so long. You were right about the bath oil, it’s heavenly…”

She heard a chuckle from outside the door. “It’s a present from Henry! He gave it me just before he left for Harvard. I’ll ask him to buy some more!”

“Oh no, if I’d known I wouldn’t have used so much!”

“Don’t be silly, it’s there to be used…”

“Well don’t keep talking through the door. Come on in!”

_Did she really just say that?_ “No, you need your privacy. I’ll leave you be. Just enjoy…”

“Now who’s being silly! Come on in, it’s just us girls. Anyway, I want to talk to you…”

Feeling a little awkward, though not wanting to appear rude, she collected two large bath sheets, before opening the door. “I guess I could bring these in. I’ll leave them beside the bath. Would you like a hot drink before bedtime, like hot chocolate or something?”

“I’d rather you just come sit and talk to me! You’re wrong about the bath though, it isn’t big – it’s huge!”

Regina was relieved to see that the bath water was still quite cloudy, and Marian was suitably submerged under it. “I’m afraid I did rather spoil myself! My mother insisted on quick, cold baths. So this is one of my secret indulgences…”

“Can’t say I blame you. If I had magic, I think I’d do the same!” she looked up to find Regina seemed to be averting her eyes, as she sat on the toilet seat to talk. “Oh god, I’m so sorry, I should have thought! Am I embarrassing you?”

“No, no, it’s fine. Just a little unexpected…”

“I’m sorry. I guess having lived out of doors for so long, I just got used to bathing in company! When we lived in Sherwood Forest or at one of the temporary camps, all the women used to go to a stream and wash together, for safety. Robin and Tuck would stand guard, a respectable distance away so we were out of sight, to make sure no one came near.”

“Robin and Tuck?”

“Yes, and Alan-a-Dale, of course. He’s homosexual, and a bit of a sweetheart, so there was no threat. The men respected Robin’s rules and left us be. It was once a week and usually bloody freezing, but we women had a chance to chat and catch up on everything. I kind of miss that sisterhood. That’s why I don't get embarrassed being naked in front of everyone else. They’re just bodies, after all! Sorry, it clearly made you feel uncomfortable. I should have thought!”

“No, it’s absolutely fine, Marian! Honestly, you’re right, they are just bodies. I guess over time we sometimes become unnecessarily prudish. My mother kept me away from the other women and servants. I can imagine it must be nice having friends to confide in like that!”

“You’ve a friend in me now, Regina. Not just because of our link to Robin and Roland, but because I can see that you’re a truly special person too. That’s why I wanted to talk. I want to find out more about you and Henry. About you growing up. I want to find out what made you, Regina Mills, you.”

_What was it about this woman that made her want to just sit and talk? To open up?_ “Well, I’m not sure where to start?”

“Tell me about the good bits of your childhood. I know you said your mother was a piece of work so…tell me about your father. This water’s going to stay warm for a while so, get in…”

“What? I’m sorry? Get in – the bath? With you?”

“Of course. It’s bloody huge and I reckon you could get three in here! It's a waste of bath oil otherwise. So come on, it’s just us girls, after all…”

_If anyone else, other than Robin, had suggested she share a bath with them, she would have turned them to ashes in a heartbeat! But Marian was just so, so, naturally persuasive._ “Well, I suppose for a few minutes wouldn’t hurt. The scent is rather lovely…”

She stood, facing away from the other woman, before awkwardly moving to unzip the back of her knee-length black skirt, sliding it quickly down and draping it across the laundry basket, then unbuttoning and removing the white blouse, leaving her in just tights and underwear. As she moved to unhook her bra clasp, Marian observed, “I love the clothing and undergarments in this realm! So much better than all the uncomfortable stays and fastenings we had in the Enchanted Forest, don’t you think? I think the corset is one of the cruelest devices ever invented! Must have been a man...”

“I agree. They're horribly uncomfortable, but they do tend to enhance the proportions, to great effect. Particularly where men are concerned!”

“As in, they make your breasts look bigger and your waist smaller? Fine if you’re too small up top, like me, but not if you’ve lot beautiful proportions, like you have…”

_The fact she was saying this when Regina already had her bra off and was now half way through removing her panties, felt decidedly odd. What on earth was she to say back? Compliment her on her own figure? Deny it? She knew she looked good, enough people had complimented her in the past, but Robin’s wife?_

“Nonsense…you’re just perfect the way you are!” It would have been ridiculous for her to keep looking away as she climbed into the bath. So she turned, only to see Marian already had a hand out for her to hold, as she climbed in. “Here. It’s bit slippery, what with the oil in here. Careful getting in!”

She nodded, trying not to look at her as, now entirely naked, she had no choice but to turn, taking the hand and lifting her leg to climb in. It was, surprisingly, still much warmer than expected. She faced forward, easing herself slowly in on the opposite side, relieved when the milky white water finally covered her, leaving only her head, shoulders and arms exposed.

Marian pushed back slightly. “Let me just move my legs a but, so we’re both comfortable. Regina, this bath is absolutely awesome!” Without further ado, the taller woman lifted her long, toned right leg, over and around the side of Regina’s left, before slipping her left under Regina’s right knee, so they could both stretch out further, if necessary. “There. Better? This is wonderful! So much nicer than a cold stream…”

_Regina couldn’t believe this was happening! Here she was, lying naked in her own bath, with another woman! And her former lover’s former wife at that, sitting equally naked, in the other side! It was bizarre! And as she saw the position of their legs, an uncomfortable thought came to her. If she slid forward too much, due to the oily bath, it was highly possible her vagina would slide right up against Marian’s! So he sat bolt upright, as much as she could. _

“Now, tell me about what you were like as a little girl! Where did you live? Tell me about your grandparents!”

She continued looking down. “Erm. Well, I know very little about my mother’s parents, only that my mother’s father was a poor miller. She never liked to talk about them and, as she was a fearsome, cruel woman, I didn’t dare ask! My father on the other hand, came from a Spanish royal line. My daddy’s dad, he was a right character…” and if that, Regina started to talk about her family, and particularly her wonderful father. Marian asked several questions about her family, and her early days. Her likes. Her hobbies. She recounted her happiest days, horse riding with her father in the forests, the few happy memories of outings, and little things she remembered. After twenty minutes, she’d completely forgotten about being in the bath.

“So you used to ride, like me? I had an Andalusian stallion called Hengist. He was the last one my father was able to stop being taken by King John’s thugs. He was powerful, but so gentle. I loved him so much!”

“Was that the one Robin stole?”

“Yes! He was our pride and joy! But we got him back, as I told you. And the pig!”

Regina chuckled. “I’d love to have seen that! I had a stallion too. Rocinante. He was wonderful. Those were my happiest times. The only times I really felt truly…free.”

Marian saw the wistful, faraway look in her eyes. “So, we’ve got something in common, apart from Robin. What about boys? I bet you had the pick of the crop!”

“Hardly! Mama kept me away from them. She had her sights on me being a future queen quite early, and nothing was going to deflect her from that! But there was someone special. A stable boy. Daniel. Oddly enough, I met him through looking after Rocinante. But my mother soon put a stop to that! To everyone else’s detriment too, as it turned out!”

“She sent him away? Exiled him?”

“No. She tore out and crushed his heart. In front of me…”

“WHAT? You can’t be serious?”

“Deadly! My psychiatrist says it’s the one thing that likely took me over the edge and turned me into the Evil Queen. Well that…and being forced to marry, and repeatedly raped by the King…” _Regina spoke so matter-of-fact, the first time since she’d told Archibald Hopper during their many hours of therapy. _

“Oh, Regina!” Marian sat bolt upright, grabbing the other woman’s hands in her own. “The murderous bitch! You poor thing!”

The now Queen of the United Realms sighed loudly, almost feeling relief at having shared what happened with her. “But many years later, my lovely Henry came into my life. He was the start of me changing into something a little less shameful.”

“From the pictures you showed me, he’s very handsome! You say he’s back in a few weeks’ time? Perhaps you shouldn’t come to the Enchanted Forest. Just in case…”

“No! I want to do this! For Roland and Robin! I promised you, and I’ll not go back on it! Anyway, we’ve talked about me too much. What about you? What made you Marian Locksley?”

Marian sniggered, releasing her hands and rubbing her own shoulders. “Well…like yours, it’s complicated, but probably not as harsh. But first, this bath’s just got a little cooler! Can we let some out and put some hot water in?”

Now completely oblivious to the absurd situation she found herself in, she chuckled back. “I can do better than that! Magic, remember?” she dropped her hands into the water and with a silent twist, the water seemed to rapidly heat up several degrees. Raising her hands again, the bottle of bergamot bath oil appeared, pouring a little more into the now warmer waters.

“That is so bloody clever!”

“No - not finished yet!” another hand twist, and the whisky decanter from downstairs, plus two fresh glasses already filled with ice, now appeared on a small side table, also magicked, beside the bath. She leaned out, pulling out the stopper, to pour two generous measures into the glasses.

Marian collected them both, handing one to the other woman. “You, Regina Mills, are a truly astonishing woman! Power and magic, plus beauty on the outside, and the inside too! It’s no wonder Robin fell in love with you. Cheers!” they clinked their glasses.

“And, like you, I’d give it all up in a heartbeat if I could have him back!” Their eyes met, exchanging an intense look for a few moments, until Regina broke it. “Right, I’ve made the bath warmer. But we were talking about you. So what about Marian Locksley? Or Marian Fitzwalter? I heard Rumple earlier. You may try to hide it, but you’re clearly from noble birth. He mentioned royalty. Queen Charlotte? So come on, it’s your turn to spill!”

_The two of them shared over an hour in the bath together, and Regina felt like she’d been talking to a beloved friend or long missed sister. Neither of them had ever revealed so much about themselves to another person before. Even several things even Robin didn’t know about! However, after downing their fifth round of of whiskies, seven if you include the ones downstairs, both were feeling far too tipsy!_

“We’d better get out of thish bath!” Marian slurred slightly. “I’m going to look like an old prune!”

“_‘Thish’_ bath?” chuckled Regina. “Are you perhaps a little drunk, Mishish Lockshley?”

“_‘Mishish Lockshley’_? You’re a fine one to talk!” she giggled back. “You sound pished!”

_“Pished?”_ both of them now dissolved into childish chuckles.

Marian slowly stood up from the cooling bathwater, a little unsteady on her feet. “Come on. Let’s get out! I’ll give you a hand so you don’t shlip!”

“Shlip?” As Regina guffawed at another drunken pronunciation, she looked up to see Marian now standing directly over her, dripping and entirely naked. However, the excess of whisky and the last hour and a half in the bath had definitely killed off any embarrassment between them.

“Look at you! You said I was beautiful inshide and out, but jusht look at you? You look like a bloody shupermodel!”

“Shupermodel? I don’t actually know what that ‘ish?”

“It's a model who’s shuper! You have a beautiful body, and a beautiful face, and beautiful hair and beautiful...everything! And you have a beautiful son! And we’re going to get him back! For you, and for that beautiful man we once loved!”

“You’re beautiful too! Come on, let me help you out!” Marian bent over, still a little wobbly, taking Regina’s hands to pull her up. She also stood, a little unsteady, as Marian stepped out of the bath. Regina followed and, after both feet landed on the bath mat, as she turned, time seemed to just_ stop_! Both women now stood, face -to-face, within inches of each other, dripping wet and entirely naked, looking into each other’s eyes. _In that moment, Regina felt sure Marian was about to kiss her. In that moment, Marian was sure Regina would! They stopped. Waiting for the other._

Marian was the first to catch sight of it. Another pale-grey feather, falling oh so gently down between them, making them both gasp in surprise.

_"Another feather!"_ whispered Marian, quickly sobering._ "It's always when we're together! It's like...like he knows?"_

She collected the bath sheets before handed one to Regina, and they wrapped themselves in the fluffy, white cotton, neither taking their eyes off the other. Regina couldn't help feeling something stir deep inside. Something she hadn't felt since _him_. And she somehow knew, Marian felt it too!

Silently collecting their clothes, Marian led the way out of the bathroom, into Regina's bedroom, before heading towards the door. However, before leaving, she paused, her shoulders sagging. Without another word, she turned, walking straight back up to Regina, who now nervously stilled. For the fourth time that day, two pairs of chocolate brown eyes met. Though this time, Marian moved closer, as the other woman's breath hitched. 

"Regina, my mother always told me to be true to myself. Well, I'm going to be, and I hope it won't cost me your friendship! I don't know why, whether it's because of Robin, or just because we've shared the same suffering, but, all I know is, the more time I spend with you, the more time I want to spend with you. I'm drawn to you, in a manner I can't explain. I can't help sensing that you feel the same?"

Regina looked up at her, a shy smile turning into a gently nod. "I can't explain it either..."

The taller woman smiled back, moving forward before gently wrapping her arms around Regina's back, pulling her tight against her. Regina followed, wrapping her own arms around the towel clad waist as she pressed her cheek against Marian's. They held each other silently for a good minute before two heads moved back, eyes to meet once again. 

"Regina, may I kiss you?"

"I was wondering which of us would pluck up the courage to ask first!" 

Two sets of soft, plump lips met, cautiously moulding themselves together, in a slow dance, as both women groaned with pleasure. Regina felt a tongue slowly glide into her mouth, which she welcomed freely with her own, as they coiled sloppily together. Finally, needing to draw breath, their lips parted. Regina's eyes remaining shut as Marian looked down on her. _"I have wanted to do that all day!"_ she whispered.

_"I wanted you to!"_ she replied. _"You're welcome to sleep here tonight, if you wish?"_

_"I'd love nothing more! But we've both had an awful lot to drink tonight so, let's see how we feel once we sober up? I'd hate it if either of us had any regrets in the morning!"_

Regina nodded, before pulling her lips down for a second, slightly sloppier kiss, before finally releasing her.

_"Goodnight, sweet Marian. Pleasant dreams!"_

_"Goodnight, Regina. I'm pretty sure you'll be in them!" _

Unnoticed by either of them, a fourth grey feather floated silently to the floor.

\---


	5. All that fuss over a pie!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Marian surprises Granny and the diner with her hidden culinary talents. Emma seeks treatment, and Regina decides a new wardrobe is in order...

** _The following morning._ **

Regina crawled further under the sheets, trying to ignore the alarm, as the after effects of the best part of half a bottle of whisky ground through her skull. Focusing just enough to work her magic, the little alarm clock appeared to pick itself up from the side table before launching itself on a suicide mission into the wall. 

“Never liked the bloody thing anyway!” she growled.

It took another hour, closer to eight, before she could even consider getting out from under the bed sheets. Magic doesn’t work well when you have a splitting headache, so she reluctantly, but slowly, climbed out of bed, intending to head straight for the medicine cabinet in the kitchen, for the Tylenol. That’s when she noticed the glass of water already on the bedside table.

As she shuffled out, she realised she was still completely naked, a damp white towel still lying on the floor. Throwing on her dressing gown, she steadily made her way down to the kitchen.

It was only when she got there, she remembered she had Marian staying over. She found her in the kitchen, wearing another of her dressing gowns.

“Morning!” said the other woman, sleepily. “I didn’t want to wake you, especially after how much whisky we both put away last night! I put a glass of water next to your bed, but I wasn’t sure what sort of remedies you like to use for _over-indulgence._”

As she looked up at the other woman, currently wearing one of her own dressing gowns, _and looking surprisingly good in it_, she noticed she seemed in a far better state than she did. “How are you even awake? I feel like death!”

“I used to work in a country pub. Perhaps drinking too much gave me a higher alcohol tolerance? That, and the raw eggs help...”

Regina opened the cabinet door, reaching for the Tylenol. “Raw eggs? That’s an old wives’ tale…”

“Definitely not - I swear by it! Sorry, but I took one of your eggs from the fridge an hour ago. Just use the yolk, get rid of the white, then swallow it down. I swear it helps!”

“I’ll just try this, if you don’t mind? Plus a couple more hours in bed…”

“Seriously Regina, Try it! Here, let me…” The taller woman stepped beside her, opening the fridge to open a small box, removing an egg. She swiftly cracked the egg on the sink edge in one hand, splitting it, before expertly decanting the yolk from the white into the larger piece of the shell, then offering it to Regina. “Here, swallow this…”

“No, I couldn’t possibly - it looks disgusting!”

“It really isn’t! Come on, pinch your nose if you must. Open, and swallow quickly!”

Before Regina even had a chance to object, she gently clamped two fingers over the woman’s nose, tilting her head up. As her mouth opened in surprise, Marian tilted the shell against her lip, dropping the yolk in. “Swallow quickly. Come on, don’t even think about it!”

She somehow did as instructed, and the slimy substance slithered down her throat. “Well done! Now here, I’ve made you some coffee. I take mine black, but do you prefer milk and sugar?”

Regina gulped the substance down. Fortunately, there seemed to be no nasty aftertaste. “Black, like yours. For a woman who lived in another realm, you seem well acquainted with my percolator?”

“Granny showed me. And Ruby in the morning…before she went a bit ‘weird’ in the evening!”

“Yes, well…kindly don’t hold my nose and slide things into my mouth in future, dear! If it wasn’t for the fact I feel like death, you would have got a_ very_ different reaction. I’m not exactly renowned for my bedside manner!”

“I’ll bear that in mind,” she smiled back. “Sorry, once again. Now, why don’t you head back to bed and rest, and I’ll bring you up another coffee in an hour or so? I promised Granny I’d help with the lunchtime shift, so I need to be there around eleven, and finish at two.”

“You’re still going to work? That seems annoying, considering you put away just as much alcohol as I did last night!”

“The egg! Trust me, it works!” She gave a mischievous smile. _A smile that reminded Regina so much of Roland. Yes, she would go back to bed, as suggested, and get rid of the bloody hangover! _

_But would they discuss that kiss? _

\---

** _The Diner_ **

Rumple had been true to his word, creating the potion Belle hoped would kill any overpowering lupine obsession Ruby had, for anyone but Dorothy. _However the woman who would most stand to benefit, was decidedly unimpressed. _

“Dorothy, she can’t help it! She’s part-wolf, after all. These are primal urges, over which she has no control!”

“So you keep telling me! But frankly, I’m still too pissed off right now. She was all over that woman. Yes, I know she’s attractive, but Belle, it was so humiliating! How would you feel if you saw your husband slavering over someone else?”

_Belle’s mind went back to a time they’d once separated, when the Black Fairy had taken their son, when Rumple deliberately flirted, likely did a lot more, with the split Evil Queen._ “That’s a poor comparison, because he’s different. For him, it's about control, not attraction, Dot. The dagger controls Rumple, the same as the wolf controls Ruby. If you held his dagger and ordered him to kill me, he’d have no choice but to do it, because he can’t resist. It’s the same for Ruby. Marian Locksley seems to have a scent, a signature, about her which Ruby can’t fight at this time of her cycle. Her mating time. But Rumple’s talking to her now. He’s giving her a potion that’ll control the urges for a few days, until the wolf mating phase has passed…”

Dorothy looked to a table in the far corner, to see the Dark One deep in conversation with Ruby.

“So what do I do with this?” she held up the little purple glass vial, liquid just visible within.

“We put a tiny lock of your hair inside, shake it up, and then Ruby drinks it. Then, when the next mating cycle comes, her wolf will only detect _your_ scent. _Your_ signature. It’ll last for decades, though he said if one day, Ruby becomes a mother, the urges go and the problem is gone for good!” 

“So she’ll only be attracted to me? Not Marian?”

“Dot, Ruby really does love you! I know it. She’s talked about you to me often enough. Unfortunately, Marian just had the wrong ‘smell’, at the wrong time! She did nothing to encourage it! Mind you, Rumple did suggest you two should perhaps take a few days off during her next cycle. You may be quite ‘busy’!”

Dorothy raised a brow “You mean…”

“Yes,” she grinned mischievously. “Your sex life's gonna be phenomenal! I’m almost jealous!” 

\---

** _The Swan-Jones House_ **

“So you’re seeing the cricket this morning?” said Killian, spooning breakfast into his daughter’s porridge-covered mouth, as the happy little toddler sat in her high chair at the table.

“Yeah. And Penny, Whale’s new GP, gave me these tablets last night. Only ten days’ worth. She said they’re quite powerful and might make me a bit jumpy at first. She said she doesn’t want to prescribe anything else until she’s discussed it with Archie.”

Killian gave her a sad smile. “Then I’m proud of you, love! I know this was a hard thing for you to do.”

\---

** _The previous afternoon:_ **

_After she’d left her mother looking after Hope, Emma went into town to try to see the town psychiatrist, Archibald Hopper. The former enchanted cricket, Archie remained not only the one everyone went to for personal counselling, but he was also considered Storybrooke’s ‘conscience’. Even Rumpelstiltskin sought him out from time to time! Partly because his confidentiality was assured. Archie didn’t have time for a proper consultation that afternoon, but booked her in and suggested she also see a new female doctor Storybrooke had recently taken on. Less of a surgeon like Victor Whale, but more of an all-round general practitioner. She did as suggested, and managed to squeeze in five minutes with the pretty new locum. After that, she went over to find Killian at the Sheriff station, tell him what she’d done, and asked if they could sit down that evening to discuss what was properly going on in her head. And his._

“So this new doctor. She said you had some sort of malaise? What did you call it, depression?”

“Post Natal Depression. It’s not unusual, and they can treat it with therapy and drugs. Killian, I know I’ve been a complete pain to live with recently, but what you said to me this morning really hurt me!”

“And raising our daughter, virtually alone, really hurts me too, Swan! I never meant to hurt you but, frankly, I can’t keep living like this.”

“I know. I’m trying to get it sorted out, OK? You know I’m shit at talking about this stuff!”

“Aye, well, you won't improve until you learn to! Let’s see what the good doctor and the cricket come up with.”

“But...what you said about Regina and me! Why would you say that? You know I would never be unfaithful to you!”

“Aye, love, but there’s the rub! You see, I’m not entirely sure of that any more.”

_That seemed to shake her up even more._ “Why? What have I _ever_ done to make you think like that? Killian, I’ve never even had sex with another woman! So what’s this thing with Regina? Why do you, and half this fucking town, think I would do something like that to you?”

“I believe you when you say you never have. _So far!_ But frankly, the way the pair of you behave with each other disturbs me. Swan, I may not have your superpower to detect lies, but three centuries of living have given me quite the ability to read faces and body language. I can tell when a bad card’s being turned, when someone’s being disingenuous, when someone’s hiding something. And I can certainly detect longing! I know the difference between that and mere flirting. You may not have actually slept with the queen but, I’m fairly sure you’ve come pretty close!”

“How dare you! That's bullshit, and you know it!”

“Is it Swan? Is it really? Let me ask you something. But before I do, would you swear on Hope and Henry’s lives that the answer you give me will be wholly honest and true?”

_She didn't expect that!_ “Of course - I don’t lie!”

“Have you ever kissed Regina on the lips, repeatedly, in a heated moment? Perhaps you both made out in a public place?”

_That very deliberate question threw her completely! Emma remembered the moment, in the Rabbit Hole, six months ago. Had they been spotted? Did somebody tell him? Looking at his face, she knew it had to be the latter! _

“Why would you ask me something like that?”

“You’re avoiding the question. Do you need me to ask it again?”

_Finally, the truth came._ “Killian, we were drunk! It was just a stupid, one-off incident. There was nothing in it. It was just a kiss!”

“So why did you avoid the question? Why didn’t you just tell me?”

“We didn’t go off and have sex!”

“And I’m to be comforted by that? I know what you’re thinking and yes, you were seen! Can you imagine what it feels like to have someone tell you that your wife was seen ‘making out', as you might put it, with another woman in a public bar?”

“Why didn’t you say something? It was six months ago!”

“I dismissed it as a casual act, probably while inebriated. But since then, you and the queen have gone on to often give each other the sort of looks some would say were reserved for lovers! It wasn’t just my imagination. A number of people have, some nervously, told me about their own observations. I believe, to use the current modern vernacular, that you have something more than a girlish crush on Regina. She most definitely has one on you! Please don’t insult me, by denying it.”

_His words hurt so much, because she knew his assumptions were correct! But she couldn't admit it. There was too much at stake. _“Killian, you’re making this into something bigger than it is!”

“Am I? So how come you now intend to go to the Enchanted Forest with her? On a rescue mission where you’re not needed! How come you’re prepared to abandon your own daughter, on a mission where you could be killed, living her motherless? How come you don’t come out with me to play with her? How come you’ve recently always found an excuse not to be with us, but still manage to spend at least two evenings a week with the queen? And how come you avoid coming to bed, when I go up? Are you aware we haven’t had sex for over three months, Emma?”

She slumped, putting her face in her hands. “That’s a low blow, Killian!”

“Perhaps,” he growled, with a hint of anger. “I may love you, but there’s a limit to the number of rejections I can take, Emma!”

She froze. _He’d never spoke to her like that before!_ “What do you mean by that?”

“Quite honestly? There’s two parties in this marriage, Swan. If you insist on leaving us, to be with Regina, a woman I suspect you yearn for, on this trip of yours, I can’t guarantee we’ll still be here when you get back…”

“WHAT THE FUCK DOES THAT MEAN? I’M HER MOTHER, DAMMIT!” she screamed.

“THEN START ACTING LIKE ONE!” he yelled back. “TAKE A FUCKING INTEREST IN HER!”

_\---_

_Emma stormed out of the house, her head swimming. How dare he? She left to walk around the block, seething. _

_I_ _t took a while but, as she finally calmed down, she slowly began to realise that nobody but her alone, had put her in this position. She walked through the park, sullenly, then sat alone on a bench, watching passers-by come and go. She saw Ashley and Sean, the Enchanted Forest’s Cinderella and Prince Thomas, walking along with their little five-year-old, Alexandra, before she raced away to join a friend on the swings. She watched Philip Briar, the recently re-elected Mayor, enter the park with his wife Aurora on his right and, surprisingly, Mulan on his left, as she pushed her young daughter along in the buggy. It had been a while since she’d just stopped to watch others. But seeing the happy, smiling faces, she wondered why she had been avoiding this! Killian had been coming here with Hope every few days, just to spend time out, as their little toddler burbled happily to anyone who would talk to her. Emma felt ashamed. She hated to admit it but he was right. How could she have let him do all of it alone?_

_Standing to leave, she couldn’t help but notice Mulan picking her baby girl up from the buggy. Watched by Aurora, she placed her in Philip’s arms. The mayor brought the little jet-black haired tot into his chest, before placing a kiss on her head. Then Mulan stopped closer, and surprisingly, Philip leaned down and kissed her too. On the lips, right in front of Aurora! What the hell was that about?_

_At that moment, Emma reached a decision. An hour later, after tears had been shed and apologies made, she told her husband._

“I’ve thought about it, and I realise that I’ve been selfish. Killian, it's true I have treated you badly these last few months! As I said, I'm truly sorry. Hopefully the tablets will start to do something but, I’ll also stay the course with Archie Hopper.”

He didn’t react at first, merely casting his eyes over her, sensing her discomfort.

“And your trip to the Enchanted Forest? With the queen and the sorcerer?”

“I’m not going! You’re right. Family comes first. You and Hope come first.”

> _\---_

** _Granny’s Diner_ **

“What’s so special? It’s just apple pie, dear!” said Granny. “I’ve made ‘em a hundred times before. What’s all the fuss?”

“Not like this. Just try it! Then don’t say anything, until you’ve given it to a few customers…”

Marian had been allowed free reign in the kitchen for two hours, returning with a large, crusted pie, with what appeared to be lattice pastry over the top, smothered in hardening caramel. She only placed in in the display cabinet moments before, when David Nolan walked in, stepping straight up to the counter. “What’s that wonderful smell?”

“Our temporary _Chef Marian_ here, has decided to try something different!” said Granny, smirking. “Says it’s an ancient family recipe, and I’ll be an old fool if I don’t try it!”

“I never said any such thing!” Marian protested. “I merely said try it! And the custard…”

“No argument from me!" said Charming. "Cut me a slice. I was just going to have a coffee to go, but that smells too good!”

Ten minutes later, after ploughing through the best dessert he’d tasted in years, the old wolf came to top up his coffee. “Granny, another slice of that apple pie, please? I’m trying to watch my waist but…damn that was good!”

“Half of it’s gone already. Leroy and Doc smelt it, just after you, and they’re gagging for seconds too!”

“It’s absolutely delicious. You say Marian made it?”

“Yup. She stuck something else in it, but she won’t tell me what. There’s apples, cinnamon, currants and god knows what. It’s only a bloody pie!”

“I’ll take what you got left. Box it up, and I’ll take it to go…”

“You’ll do no such thing!” said another voice, joining the conversation as she walked in.

“Regina? Well, if it isn’t my favourite stepmother-in-law!” he gave her a wide grin. “You won’t want any of this! Far too sweet and sugary for your tastes. Kale salad and tuna’s more your thing, right? Leave the unhealthy stuff to those of us simple folk who really should know better!”

“Oi, I heard that!” said Marian, appearing by Regina’s side. “There’s nothing unhealthy about my food! Apple's good for digestion, cinnamon’s good for the heart, and sugar’s good for the soul! Don’t you go casting aspersions on Locksley Pie!”

Regina turned to stare. “Locksley Pie? You’re joking?”

“Nope. I got that recipe from Robin’s mother herself! She said it was a family secret…”

“Then, sorry Charming, you have no chance! Granny, serve me a slice?”

The old wolf grinned. “Regina Mills, eating a pudding?”

Regina glared back. “I eat healthier than the rest of you. I can afford to indulge on occasion!”

Before Granny could give a terse response, Marian interrupted. “Large slice of Locksley Pie and custard for the beautiful queen! Coming right up!” she moved back to the counter.

“No custard, thank you. Just the pie.”

“Sorry, no can do!” Marian insisted. “This pie is wedded to the English custard. No custard, no pie!”

Regina looked across at her, pie slice in hand, ready to argue. But Marian’s assertive glare back won the day. “Oh, very well! Just a little on the side!”

_David watched the little exchange between Regina and the new chef. They both seemed to be smirking at each other. It was rare to see Regina being forced to do anything, especially being told what she could eat! Her complying seemed…different! _

After she sat down, Marian brought the dessert over, along with a black coffee, placing it down in front of her. She smiled, placing a gentle hand on her back. “Locksley pie! Bon appétite, Madamoiselle Mills,” said Marian in a mock French accent, giving a little wink.

“Merci beaucoup, Madame Locksley,” Regina replied similarly, giving her a little smile back. _The exchange lasted but a moment, but David noticed it. They were flirting! _She looked down at the plate, seeing what looked like just a normal apple pie. A lattice crust with a thick layer of caramel on the top, with a largish blob of custard to the side. But clearly it meant something to Marian. That was until she tasted it! Rich flavours of cinnamon, lemon, caramel and apple coursed through her mouth, combined with the vanilla of the custard, set her taste buds alive. “Hmm, this is magnificent! Absolutely delicious! You say Robin’s mother used to make this?”

“She taught him to make it too! On those rare occasions he cooked. Quite the chef, our Robin, when pushed.”

“I never knew that. I suppose when we were at home, I cooked. My kitchen, my rules!”

“I was a little like that. And I think he preferred it that way...”

_David watched the exchanges, the little looks and smiles, being passed between the two brunettes. He didn’t know much about what had passed between his old mate Robin and Regina, as they were together only a short time. But he had assumed they were already lovers by the time he was murdered by Hades. And now he saw an odd rapport between the man’s widow and his grieving lover. _

“Where are you staying at the moment, Mrs. Locksley? Here? The convent with Merlin?”

“Please just call me Marian. No, Regina’s kindly putting me up for a few days, till we go the Enchanted Forest to find Roland.”

“You’re going too?” he said, looking at Regina. “That may be dangerous! You need some help?”

Marian smiled. “Merlin’s also coming , so with two magic practitioners, we should be good. But thank you, anyway.”

“Well let me know if you change your mind. I’m willing to help…”

“We’ll be perfectly fine, David,” added Regina. “The Sorcerer already has matters in hand. Lady Marian here has even got Gold and Belle working on the mission…”

\---

As Marian’s lunchtime shift came to an end at two o' clock, Regina stayed there till she'd finished, after which they left together. Having planned to meet Merlin at Gold’s shop at four-thirty, Marian said she could do with some fresh air beforehand, so they walked via the park in the bright, afternoon sun. Finding her favourite bench, opposite the ceremonial pond, they sat together, watching the children play.

“Roland used to like it here. Robin and I would take him to play on the swings over there…”

“Was he happy here? Roland, I mean.”

“I think so. He made a few friends in the short time he was here, but I think he would make friends anywhere, quite frankly. Very different to my Henry. He was quite shy as a child…”

“I think I’d like to settle here. It seems safe, and friendly. If we get back alive, of course!”

“Hey, don’t talk like that! Of course we’ll get back safely. I insist!”

Marian chuckled, saying nothing, but collected Regina’s left hand in her right to squeeze as they exchanged a quick glance at one other. Another minute of silence. Then finally, Regina spoke, her voice lowering to just above a whisper:

_“So…are we going to talk about…that kiss? About last night?”_ she looked straight ahead as she spoke.

_“Two kisses, if I recall," _ Marian also looked straight ahead, avoiding her eyes. _“Any regrets?”_

_“Only the bottle of scotch we went through last night, and my head afterwards!”_

_“Yes, that did hurt! Though I suspect if I hadn’t, I wouldn't have plucked up the nerve to kiss you in the first place!”_

Another minute passed, as a young boy toddled close to the pond, his mother rushing to retrieve him before he went in head first. The women on the bench separated their hands.

“So…what now? For us…”

“Well,” Marian paused to consider. “I’m sober now, albeit quite tired. But I can honestly say I have no regrets. In fact, I rather enjoyed it! So much so, I’d like to do it again! But I can understand if you’re feeling different, and want to put it behind us. I can always move out too, if it makes things awkward between us?”

“No!” she said, adamantly. “I don’t want you moving out. Quite the opposite.”

“Regina. I wasn’t too drunk to know what I said last night. That I find myself drawn to you in a manner that I can’t explain? I have feelings for you, which frankly, I haven’t felt in a long time. Not since Robin, in fact.”

“And if you hadn’t said it first, I probably wouldn’t have had the courage to say it myself! But I definitely have feelings for you too, Marian. So the question is, what do we do about it?”

Marian finally turned to her. “Why don’t we just see where it goes? No pressure, from either of us. No expectations…”

They rose again to continue their walk, until Marian finally stopped, and asked:

“Was that your first time? That you’ve ever kissed another woman…like_ that_?”

Regina raised a brow. “No. Though it’s the first time it felt…_like that!_ And you?”

“Yes, once. One of the servants on the estate. She was killed during the King’s expulsions when she fought back. It was before Robin’s time…”

“My first was with another witch. Maleficent. She helped me after one the King’s more violent nights. She comforted me. It was nothing serious. Then something happened earlier this year, with a friend. I think it may have been the drink talking…”

Marian squeezed her hand. “You don’t need to talk about it if it makes you uncomfortable. Now then, you said there were shops here?”

“I thought we’d go to a clothes store first. Let’s get you set up for the trip and some more things suitable for this realm. Then there’s a small ladies underwear store a friend of mine opened a couple of months ago. As you were trapped in the Dark Realm you could probably do with some new bras and panties, that sort of stuff?”

“Panties? You mean drawers? Knickers?”

Regina chuckled. “Ha! I forgot you use that term! I remember Robin once said, during one of my many temper tantrums, “Don’t get your knickers in a twist, Gina!”

“Gina? I rather like that! May I call you Gina too?”

“I suppose so. Only Robin ever called me that. And Emma, of course…”

“Emma. The Saviour? The one you said yesterday was your ‘only real friend’?”

“Yes. I know you don’t like her but…when she’s screwed up, it was accidental and it really wasn't her fault Robin died! She’s actually saved my life, and Henry’s, quite a few times. We started as enemies, then finally became close friends. Her husband’s the one who stopped you from killing her…”

“I overreacted. It’s just, seeing her walk in like that! After everything that happened to Robin. I suppose, as she’s your friend, I do need to apologise to her.”

“In time. Now, let’s get you kitted out in some proper clothes…”

“Are you implying I’m ‘improper’, Mrs Mills?” she smirked.

“I think you could be!”

\---

** _Abigail’s_ **

“Hell, I wish I had a figure like yours!” said Kathryn, the former princess Abigail, when Marian stepped out from the changing room in a white and green polka-dot hem wrap belt dress. “You remind me of that woman in the Wonder Woman film. Gal Gadot? You could be a model, lady! Regina, what do you think?”

_Marian had been reluctant at first. She’d already chosen jeans, cotton tops, chinos and all manner of hardier outdoor clothing suitable for the journey. But she hadn’t wanted to try on more feminine attire for when she returned. At least she hadn’t until Regina had insisted she needed it! However, once she saw herself in the mirror, wearing modern, feminine dresses and matching shoes, she changed and started to enjoy, even love, the look and feel of the lighter, brighter fabrics and styles of this strange realm! With Regina’s encouragement and guidance, she’d already set aside about eight day dresses and all manner of extras. _

_Kathryn watched the two women, particularly Regina, as her friend’s interest in her colleague's choice of apparel never waned. She’d never seen the queen take such an interest in another woman’s clothing before, and it was fascinating to watch the natural rapport between the two of them Slips and light blouses were included and finally, after a good hour, Marian had had enough. Once they’d measured her, Regina went off to find suitable bras and knickers, quietly adding to the small pile behind the counter. _

“OK, is that all?” she asked Marian. It was only then the woman had realised all the things she appeared in and liked, had been set aside. “Oh, well, yes! I’d better start putting a few things back…”

“You’ll do no such thing! Kathryn, charge it to my account please?”

The blonde looked at her in astonishment. “_Regina, I haven’t even told you how much it all comes to yet!”_ she whispered. _“It’s well over four thousand…”_

“As I said, just charge it up, dear! And have it delivered to Mifflin Street. Can you do that?”_ The raised brow stifled any further discussion on the subject._

“Sure! I can have it there later today?” _She would have to talk to the woman alone, and soon!_

“Thank you dear, though not before six? Marian, we’re tight for time. We need to head over to Merlin now.”

\---

**_Gold’s Antique Shop – an hour late_**r

“Mrs. Locksley, Miss Mills!” said Rumple, yelling from the back of the shop as the bell on his door rang. “Come into the back, dearies. They’ve already arrived!”

Marian stepped into what appeared to be a dining room, with places laid for five. A coffee pot and cups, in the middle, and what appeared to be two of the places with plates in front, small slices of cake already served on bone china. “Take a seat on this side, if you please?”

As the pair each took a chair, sitting themselves down. “You said they’re here? Merlin and Belle?”

“Hello, Regina!” said a voice close by. She jerked up quickly, seeing Merlin’s apparently dismembered head close by, floating above one of the chairs!”

“SHIT! WHAT THE FUCK?” yelled Marian, as Belle’s head also appeared close by.

“Hello, ladies!” said the librarian. “We’re just seeing if these invisibility cloaks work!” She shrugged her shoulders, and as she did so, the upper half of her body now appeared in full view, while only Merlin’s head appeared visible as the pair laughed at each other.

“Invisibility cloaks? I thought that was something out of Harry Potter?” gasped Regina.

“And where do you think J.K. Rowling got the idea from, Regina?” added Merlin. “Your lives are also just fictional stories to most people, you know?”

Marian couldn’t believe her eyes. “You’ve got cloaks that make you invisible? That’s impossible!”

“Except it isn’t!” said the Sorcerer. “Sorry to have shocked you. We’ll be using them in the Enchanted Forest. They aren’t just invisible, they block out magical detection forces too. We have three of them. We didn’t have enough material for a fourth…”

“A fourth? Who else is going?”

“Me, dearie!” said Rumple. “I’ll be joining you on the quest to rescue the boy…”

“You! The Dark One on a rescue mission?” Regina couldn’t believe her ears.

“Such a short memory, your majesty? I went with you to Neverland too, if you recall? Could you ever have seriously imagined getting past Pan and retrieving your son without me?”

Although Regina bristled at his tone, Marian leant aside and took one of his hands in both her own. “I’m truly grateful for any support you can offer us, Mr. Gold. Especially from someone with your powerful magic! For Roland, I would do _anything_, anything at all to get him back!” As she said it, she cast him a look, while rubbing the back of his hand. A look that could be seen as not so much begging, b_ut almost flirtatious_. The centuries old Dark One, looking deeply into her eyes, seemed to slowly melt at her genuine warmth.

He smiled his crocodile smile. “Your son has your eyes, Lady Marian,” he studied her. “I’ll be glad to be of service. Besides, I have some past experience of the Black Knight! He has…something which belongs to me! So our interests are aligned. Now, let us discuss how we should retrieve him. Merlin here has a plan!”

_Regina exchanged a surprised look with Belle. Had she really just done that?_

_\---_

As they left the shop an hour later, having agreed the final plan, the pair walked steadily back towards Mifflin Street, arm-in-arm, once again. “You’re full of surprises, aren’t you?”

“How do you mean?” asked Marian.

“Gold. If I didn’t know better, I’d say he’s a little smitten with you!” 

“No, you’re exaggerating.”

“He’s the man who taught me magic, dear! I know him better than anybody, and even the bookworm noticed! Did you intend to have him eating out of your hand?”

“Nonsense. He was just…trying to help.”

“Hmm. You’ve got Rumple in your pocket, the old wolf treating you like her long-lost daughter; Ruby acting like a love-sick puppy. Even Prince Charming smiling at you like you're an old crush. And me…”

Marian stopped immediately, turning swiftly in front of her, before putting both hands on her upper arms. “And you? What about you, Gina? How do you feel about me?”

Regina looked up, into those warm chocolate-brown eyes. The eyes that had been playing hell with her emotions for the last two days. _“I think you know perfectly well, dear!” _she whispered, before stepping on her toes, tilting her head to gently press her lips fully onto Marian’s own.

“Mmm,” groaned the taller woman, as their mouths parted. “I could do with more of that!”

“Just as well we’re almost home then, isn’t it?”

As they turned to continue walking, neither seemed to notice the parked patrol car on the opposite side of the road, a little further along.

_Nor the deputy sheriff, sitting behind the wheel, ready to leave, who’d just witnessed their little interaction!_

“The Outlaw’s widow, and his lover? Now there’s a surprising development!” 

\---


	6. Removing Emma's walls, brick by brick

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Emma's been hiding her feelings for so long, she's not even sure how to bring them down herself! Fortunately, a certain cricket has some ideas!
> 
> Regina gets to know Marian a lot more! But could someone be watching?

** _Archie Hopper’s Surgery - Earlier that day_ **

Emma wasn’t good at opening up. _That was an understatement - she hated opening up!_

So, sitting on a sofa, facing questions from a psychiatrist, was her version of hell! A hell in which she hadn’t spoken for the first twenty minutes of a thirty-minute session. Archie didn’t seem unduly concerned. He’d seen it so often before. Unknown to her, he'd already reserved two hours.

_“Emma, you asked to see me. Now I know just how hard it is for someone like you just to do that! Someone who’s always been so private, uncomfortable when it comes to talking about yourself. Your worries, your fear, and I’m used to that! However, as I say every time I see a new patient, it’s not about me helping you. It’s about me helping you, to help yourself. By uncovering what’re the real concerns and problems you face and, hopefully, helping you find a way to either accept, or change your attitude to them. However, to get even close to doing that, I need to ask questions, and you need to give me honest, open answers. No yeses or noes…”_

_“I know the score, Archie, I know how this works…”_

_“Well…judging by the way you’ve been staring out the window since you arrived, I guess you just want to run from here? Run away from everything?”_

_Run away from everything?_ She remembered Killian's words from yesterday. During their row. 

“I…I do. Want to run away. But I’m not going to! I, I wanna sort this.”

“Good. So let’s see what it is you want to ‘sort’. Now, let’s talk about Hope. How is she?”

\---

** _Mifflin Street_ **

They’d been in the house less than a minute, just enough time to take off boots and coats in the hallway, when Marian attacked her. Turning Regina around, and pressing her back into the wall, her hands wrapped around and into the former queen’s hair, tilting her head up to deliver a savage kiss. Regina had expected and welcomed it, opening her mouth wide to welcome lips and tongue to the battle. She moaned as Marian groaned, pressing her body harder against her, as Regina’s hands went to her ass, pulling her in ever tighter. Lips finally separating to draw breath, she looked down to see two cleavages pressed together, imagining how that must look without blouses and bras in the way! Looking back up, a pair of lust-blown pupils staring right back at her.

_“Marian…I want you!”_ she whispered. _“Now!”_

_“I want you more!” _came the panting reply._ “Bedroom?” _

She grinned back, raising a hand and snapping her fingers. A second later, the pair were transported into the master bedroom. Momentarily disorientated, Marian wobbled forward, pushing them back and onto the bed, Regina underneath as she latched onto her lips again.

Marian leaned back, the other woman’s head still in her hands. “Gina, you sure about this? No doubts? I don’t want to rush you…into anything.”

“Very sure!” she panted. “Nervous, but very sure. Now, let me up? I need to use the bathroom...”

\---

After Regina came out, Marian took her own turn in the bathroom. _God, bidets are such a wonderful invention!_ _She thought._ After washing, Marian looked at herself in the mirror, realizing she was actually trembling! She hadn’t been intimate with anyone since Robin, and was now about to be with his former lover, another woman, of all people! Wearing only the cotton robe she found on the door of the bathroom, she tentatively stepped back into the bedroom, finding Regina now lying under the quilt, looking equally nervous!

She was just about to drop the gown when they heard the front door bell go! _Talk about bloody timing! _Both women looked to the door in surprise.

“Ignore it! They’ll go away…” said Marian.

However, a second, longer, more persistent ring, made Regina roll her eyes in frustration. “I’ll get it! Make yourself…comfortable.” Regina got out of the bed, quickly twirling her fingers to make a white dressing gown apparate around her. Walking nimbly down the stairs, she finally reached the front door, moaning as she opened it, “This better be good?”

Immediately before her stood Frederick, Kathryn’s husband, holding three large dress carriers and a smile. “Hi Regina! You specifically asked Kat to get these across to you by six? It’s five minutes to now! These are heavy, where do you want them?” _Kathryn and Jim, the former Prince Frederick, were the nearest thing to friends from the old world she had in Storybrooke. They’d dined at each other’s houses on numerous occasions, but now was not the time for small talk! _

“Jim! Hi, er, thanks! Sorry…look…I can’t talk right now. I was…just about to get in the bath, so…could you, perhaps…oh, on second thoughts, I’ll do it this way!” she raised her hands, twirling her fingers to magically transport the carriers from his arms and onto the bed in the guest bedroom. Unfortunately, as she did so, her white robe slid open, revealing the sheer, almost see-through, silk chemise she had on underneath, to him, in all its glory!

Momentarily surprised, _why’s she wearing that, if she’s getting in the bath?_ Jim politely looked away to spare her blushes. “Thanks, Regina, they were getting heavy! You look lovely, by the way! See you around soon, yeah?” he deliberately kept his eyes on her door until she tied the robe back.

She cringed with embarrassment. _Shit! He’s bound to have seen my nipples in this, and no panties! _“Yes, sure…thanks again Jim…love to Kathryn!” She got back inside as quickly as she could, closing the door before making her way back up to the bedroom.

Opening the door, “That was Kathryn's husband, dropping off your new outfits. I-” she halted, the moment she saw her. Marian was now in her bed, lying on her right side, stretched out under the quilt with her naked top half fully exposed. She gulped at the sight.

“I don’t care. Come here!”

Brown eyes met, Regina cautiously stepping forward, letting the robe slip from her shoulders onto the floor. “Lovely outfit! Purple, one of my favourite colours. Let me take it off?” Within seconds she was on her knees as Regina copied her, moving nearer to lift the sheer silk over her shoulders. The air stilled as both now knelt, properly looking at each other’s entirely naked bodies for the first time. _Yesterday didn’t count – they were drunk then, but now? _

Marian gasped. “Gina – you’re absolutely beautiful!”

“So are you. You’re stunning – a feast!”

“You nervous?”

“Terrified. But I want this!”

Marian made the first move, wrapping her arms around her back, pulling her closer. Regina shuddered as bare bellies pressed together, their height difference now mostly removed. Looking down at breasts squashed gently into breasts, turgid nipples pressing into each other, Regina slid her arms around her neck. “Last chance to back out?”

“Shush! No more talking!”

Marian didn’t need to be told twice! Latching her lips onto the former queen’s, she felt a tongue ease into her mouth, as she slid her own against it. Both mouths widened as they both tried to explore, tried to devour, each other. She was rewarded by another delicious, sensual moan from Regina, as the shorter woman started pulling them back, refusing to release the kiss. But finally lips had to part, so they could draw breath. Marian now looked down at the sight before her. The former mayor in all her beautiful glory, lying down on her back. Her voluptuous curves, her soft breasts supporting hardened dark nipples, the carefully trimmed pubic hair which now seemed to glisten. Her soft mouth, open and panting in expectation. But best of all, her eyes! The eyes she could lose herself in!

Regina slowly parted her thighs, opening her arms to invite her on top. Breath shuddering, more with lust than nerves, Marian responded, carefully lining herself up and lowering herself between them, till their hips met. The smoothness and coolness of skin against skin made both of them hitch. Regina looked down, seeing her carefully manicured pubic hair meet the fuller growth of Marian’s as she ground onto her, also looking down, before pressing even tighter. Lowering her upper body further, Regina gasped as her breasts, larger than they looked under all her clothes, rested down onto her own, as finally their lips met once again to continue their kiss.

_This is heavenly!_ Thought Regina, parting her legs as much as she could to allow her to grind in. Wrapping her calves around the back of Marian’s, she slid both hands onto the bare buttocks, pulling her in tighter, lips still fully locked together. _Her past make-out sessions with Mal, or the kisses she’d shared that drunken night with Emma, were as nothing compared to this!_ _She was really, actually, having sex with another woman! And it felt wonderful. The fact the other woman was as nervous and unsure as her somehow added to the thrill! God, she should have let Mal seduce her properly, as she’d intended, all those years ago. _Marian continued grinding herself into her, as they rubbed frenetically together. Her senses were on overload when Regina pulled her lips away.

They’d only just begun, nothing more than mere rubbing and kissing. But the sheer excitement of it brought feelings in her incredibly early. “I…I think I’m gonna cum!” she shuddered. _Shit, it’s never happened this fast before! We've only just started! _“Just…don’t stop!”

“I’m close too!” Marian grunted, between thrusts._ Seeing the state of the other woman was definitely sending her closer to the edge. _A familiar, but much missed, sensation now pooling within her, when finally, the dam broke!

“AAAAHHHH!” screamed Regina, arching herself up and into the other woman, forcing her ass tighter against her, as her teeth clenched and eyes shut tightly. “FUUUUUUCK!”

_Seeing her orgasm like that was enough for Marian! Her own climax now ripping through her._

“GIIIINNNAAA! YES! YES!” she yelled in her final thrust. “YES!” before collapsing back down onto her, before sliding off the other glistening body, onto her side. “So bloody good!”

Both lay panting, looking up at the ceiling, recovering their breath.

“I’ve never come so quickly before!” said Marian. “Maybe I should have tried it with another girl sooner?”

“Needs to be the right girl!” said Regina, rolling onto her side to look at her.

“Definitely…” agreed Marian, turning to face her, with a cheeky grin. “Lucky I found her then, isn’t it? Gina…that was wonderful…”

_As their eyes met again, both realised something had definitely changed between them. Something more than just…lust. Could there be more_? 

Regina smiled back, dropping a kiss on her lips as she pulled herself into another hug. “Oh, I thought it was a lot better than that.” They shared a couple more brief kisses, enjoying the afterglow, before Regina’s face became more serious.

“I’ve been wondering. Once we get you back with Roland, what do you intend to do? If it’s safe, will you stay there, or want to come back? Hopefully, he’s still safe with John and the men…”

Marian moved her shoulder under Regina’s head, as she slid her right knee between her thighs to snuggle in. “I’ve been thinking about that. I’m not sure about the Merry Men, but I guess we need to consider them too, as they’ve been his only family for so long. Especially John and Tuck. He’s been through so much, especially after losing his father. If it’s as dangerous over there as Merlin thinks, I don’t think Robin would forgive me, if I didn’t also try to bring them back with him!”

“So you’d come back…here?”

“Yes. It’s safe. You have schools and other children Roland’s age. He needs that. And I’m hoping…there could be a future for me here, too!” She smiled back. “Of course, I’d need to get a job and find somewhere to live, but then…”

“Let me help you with that? Remember, I used to be the mayor around here. Seeing how good you are with people, I’m sure I can talk to the hospital or even the Town Hall. The current mayor’s a good man. He may have some ideas. And as for where to live, you can stay here…with me.”

“Regina, I couldn’t possibly impose like that…”

“Nonsense. There’re spare rooms for you both, and since Henry left for Harvard, it’s been too quiet! Emma stays over after girls’ night but apart from that, no one. Roland stayed here briefly in the past, so it may help you both settle. Besides…I rather like having you here, Marian Locksley!”

Marian kissed her brow. “And I like being with you, Regina Mills. Very much! I know we’ve only known each other for three days but…the more time I spend with you, the more I want to spend with you. I don’t want to scare you away but…I definitely have feelings for you...”

Regina lifted her head, capturing her lips. “That’s the third time you’ve beaten me to saying it first! Marian, I can’t believe what’s happened. But…I most definitely have feeling for you!”

Realising what they’d almost just confessed to each other, Marian turned, pulling the other woman on top of her, gazing in wonder into those beautiful eyes. “It’s hard to believe, isn’t it? Two women, linked to and united in grief for the same man, seeking comfort in each other!”

“Do you think Robin would have approved? Of us?”

Marian considered, as she dropped her hands onto her ass. “Well…two of his men are homosexual, and he conducted a sort of marriage for them in the forest, so they wouId be respected by the rest of the guys as a couple. So I know that never bothered him.”

“We call same-sex partners ‘gay’ in this realm, or ‘lesbian’ if they’re specifically women. ‘Bisexual’, if they like both men and women, which I guess includes us now? But what about you and me? What do you think Robin would say?”

Marian grinned. “Honestly? He loved me, and I’m certain he loved you! I think he’d want us to be happy, whatever that meant!” She then looked up, sniggering as she addressed the ceiling, pretending he was there. “What do you think, Robin? Are you OK with me and Gina being together…as a couple?” as she said it, she put her hands into Regina’s hair, pulling her down for another searing kiss.

The feathers, not one but two, landed on the pillow next to Marian’s head made them freeze!

“Do you…do you think he can actually see us?” gasped Regina.

“Maybe. But if so, I’m pretty sure it means he approves. Of us!”

\---

**_The Locksley Farm - A little later the same day._ **

Emma hadn’t felt so exhausted since giving birth. _That bloody cricket had put her through the emotional wringer in a way no one had ever before!_ She sat at her mother’s dining table, reflecting on the two hours she’d spent on his couch, she realised she’d never cried so much!

David prepared coffees as her mother sat opposite. “How’d it go?” Snow knew from experience that Emma rarely talked about her feelings. But seeing the confused look on her face after her first consultation with Archie, she became more concerned. “Emma, I know that spending time in Doctor Hopper’s can sometimes be difficult. Especially the first time! It can feel like root canal surgery on the mind! Your dad and I don’t need to know the details, and you can trust Archie never to reveal them to a soul, but is there anything we can do to help?”

Emma looked up at her, a look of guilt in her eyes, as Snow took her hands to hold. “I’m sorry. I know I’ve been a pain. I’m sorry I’m so moody. So down. And you’re right mum, he agrees with you and the doc, it is probably PND! She’s going to call him. But I hate the idea of them discussing me!”

He won’t discuss what you talked about, Emma! All that’ll happen is that Penny will ask him whether he thinks it’s safe to prescribe you certain drugs for depression. Whether you could become addicted or not. If so, she’ll prescribe something softer. It’s nothing to worry about!”

David placed a cup in front of her. “Here, drink this.”

“Tea? Dad, I don’t drink tea. I drink coffee, strong and black preferably…”

“Try it! Frankly kiddo, coffee isn’t the best thing for you right now. Tea’s a lot more calming. I learned that from an old friend. A much-missed and wise old friend, as it happened!”

“Don’t tell me; Robin Hood? He was the only guy, apart from his men, who drank the stuff! I mean dad, when did you start drinking it?”

“Four years ago. I haven’t drunk coffee since I retired from the sheriff’s department, three years ago.”

“Bullshit, you must have! I’ve brought it from granny’s over here enough times…”

“You’re wrong, Emma! You collected his order from Granny’s. Your father hasn’t drunk it for ages. Haven’t you noticed he’s much calmer? A lot less anxious? You could learn from him! Robin was the same. Did you ever see him lose his temper, despite living with Regina?”

_Emma’s superpower could tell they were telling the truth. How could she have missed that? Was she so unaware of something so basic? When did she become so focused on herself, she failed to notice the little things, like what her father drinks?_

She took a slurp. It wasn’t so bad. It had sugar in too! He knew her likes. Why didn’t she know his? That’s when her mind went back to what Archie had said in his surgery.

“Erm, thanks. Dad, there was something I wanted to ask you. It’s about something Archie said. Could you…could you take your shirt off? Please?”

\---

_He’d started gently, asking about her earliest memories. As she mentioned the orphanage, the various temporary families, her abandonment by the Swans, all the old memories came back vividly. Her descent into crime and her eventual imprisonment. He didn’t ask for details, just an outline of what had happened. He didn’t make any suggestions, just continued his gentle, but probing, questions. _

_Neal was a happier time in her life, before he abandoned her too. Giving birth to Henry, and his subsequent adoption, was picked over gently. Archie could tell she still felt shame over it, so instead reminded her that, with her coming to Storybrooke and her direct parenting alongside Regina for the last decade, he had turned into a bright, intelligent and delightful human being! _

_“He often used to talk about you, Emma. Not just Regina. You should feel proud of what you’ve done for him, even if you weren’t around for the first ten years. He’s a remarkable young man!”_

_He persuaded her to talk about her time in Storybrooke, the return and death of Neal, and her falling in love with the reformed pirate. She smiled as she thought of him. _

_“I don’t deserve him, Archie! Hope has a wonderful dad. But me?” _

_“I’m sure he doesn’t agree, Emma! Now, tell me about your parents. How do you get along with David and Snow these days?” _

_“They’re great. I love them, but…I don’t think they’ll ever really understand me. I mean let’s face it, how could they? They didn’t even know me till I almost turned thirty! They’re always cuddling me, telling me how much they love me. But me? I’m just…moody with them! It’s like I find it too-”_

_“Have you ever forgiven them? For sending you away as a mere baby?”_

_“Of course I have! I know why they did it, Archie! They had to, to save my life. And everyone else’s!”_

_“Let me ask you again, and please think it through, before you answer! We both know the reason why David and Snow did it, but have you forgiven them? Or is there still a part of you that still begrudges them leaving you alone? Alone…until you were needed to save everyone?”_

_Emma closed her eyes, trying to prevent more tears. “They had no choice…”_

_“True. But you didn’t answer my question. Is there a part of you-”_

_“OF COURSE THERE IS!” she screamed. “THEY ABANDONED ME!”_

_“Have you told them that?”_

_“How can I? After everything they’ve been through…”_

_“You could start by asking them what happened that day. Especially David. Tell me, have you ever seen your father’s scars?” _

_“His scars?”_

_“They’re really quite vivid! Even after all this time...”_

_“Scars from what?”_

_“Why, from the three soldiers he fought when he put you into the wardrobe, of course! He held you in one arm as he fought. He killed one, stabbed the other two, but they still managed to put three blades through him! He almost died before Ruby got to him. It’s a miracle he survived!” _

_“I…I didn’t know that!” _

_“Well, just consider it. Talk to them. Is there nobody here that you think understands you, Emma?” _

_She looked at him, curious. Where was he going with this?_

_“Killian probably more than anyone! He was abandoned by his parents. And Regina…”_

_“Regina, indeed. How would you describe your relationship with her?” _

_“My relationship?” she remembered Killian’s, and Ruby’s comments. “With Regina? Why does everyone think that? We don’t have a relationship - we’re just friends!” _

_“I can understand that. You’ve both experienced abandonment in your own way. Regina’s mother was truly evil. You’ve clung to each other for support. You’re Henry’s mothers…”_

_“Exactly! So why does anyone, why does Killian, think it’s something else?” _

_“Well, the two of you do seem very close. Why do YOU think people would imagine you were in some sort of relationship with her? Henry’s away at the moment. How often do you see her? What do you do when you’re with her? Where do you go?” _

_“I don’t know! I guess I see her a couple of nights a week. We chat. About Henry and stuff. Most of the time we’re at her place. We watch films, Netflix, that sort of thing. We only go out on girls’ nights every couple of weeks…”_

_“That’s nice. Always lovely to have close friends. And how often do you go out with Killian? I’m sure Snow and David love babysitting little Hope?”_

_Ouch! Emma stayed silent, bringing her hands to her face. “Um. We haven’t been out for a couple of months. Hope’s not very good at staying over their place!” That last sentence was a blatant lie!_

_“Really? You surprise me! When I met your mother last week, she said she loves having her over when you’re on shift and Killian’s sailing. Is it just a night thing?”_

_“Erm, may be.” She suspected he knew she’d lied. _

_“Well, perhaps you could give it another try? Happy relationships need work too. I’m sure Killian would appreciate it. Perhaps you could give up one of the nights with Regina…to spend it with your husband? I’m sure the mayor would have no problem adapting shifts to suit a married couple?” _

_That shook her. The way he said it. Comparing Killian and Regina. “Erm…I guess.” _

_“Though I have to admit, Emma, that I don’t think you’re giving me the full picture! Why it is you would prefer to spend more time with Regina, than Killian and your daughter?” _

_“Wait, no! It’s really not like that…” _

_“Time’s up, I’m afraid. Why don’t you think over that point when we continue next Thursday? I gather I’m due to speak to your new doctor about your prescription tomorrow morning. Any questions?”_

_“Archie, what the hell’s wrong with me?”_

_He sighed. “I don’t normally give my opinion so early in my consultations. But from your earlier description of your symptoms. The mood swings, the feelings of sadness and loss of interest generally, it’s clear to me you’re likely struggling with some post-natal depression. But fortunately it’s at a relatively early stage. It can become much worse if not addressed. Keep the prescription going and I’ll see you next week?”_

_\---_

“Could you…could you take your shirt off? Please?”

David looked down on his daughter. _That’s an odd request!_ “Sure…may I ask why?”

“Erm. He said you picked up some scars. From when you put me in the wardrobe…”

“Oh that! Don’t worry about all that! It was a long time ago…” he dismissed it.

Snow looked at her daughter. She seemed nervous. “No, David. She did ask! Show her…please?”

“Snow, it was a long time ago. Let’s not go there…”

“David, please?” she pouted, knowing he always found it so hard to refuse her.

He sighed, loudly. “Oh, very well.” He stepped back, unbuttoning his shirt, before slowly taking it off. David Nolan was still a very attractive man, tall and handsome, with a broad chest and well-“developed muscles. He still took care of himself since his early retirement as Deputy Sheriff to work on his farm three years ago. Nonetheless, as he turned to face her, Emma gasped in surprise when she saw the four dull grey, yet still very visible, scars carved across his chest and upper right arm! There were also two very noticeable round scars, one just below where his split heart lay.

“Fuck, dad!” she was visibly shocked. Why had she never seen this? “Dad…what the hell?”

Snow was up and beside him in a moment. “You see this one? Just below the heart?” she placed her fingers just in front, pointing to it. “This one just missed you, but it didn’t miss him! It went right through…” she persuaded him to turn his back, showing the exit wound. David turned back to face her, almost embarrassed for her to see them, as Snow continued, proudly explaining what he’d done. “He took on three men, Emma! Three highly trained royal guards, while he held you in his arms! He killed two and wounded one. But he got you in that wardrobe! Ruby was the first to get to him. He was lying there, still. So much blood! We were convinced we lost him! But…he got you out!”

Emma saw her mother starting to tear up as the horrible memories came back. David pulled her gently against his chest, before kissing the top of her head. “It was a long time ago, Snow.”

_“But…why? Wouldn’t have been better to have kept us all together?”_ she whispered, to herself.

“We wouldn’t have been together though, Emma! The Evil Queen would have killed you in a heartbeat! The only child of Snow White, the rightful queen of the White Kingdom? You, her only heir? You stood no chance. We had to get you out of there…”

“And we did. Your father did. So you could live!” she looked up at him, so proud, as he merely lowered his head. “And don’t forget, Emma, that the reason he has half my heart inside him, instead of his own, is partly for you. To get us back from the second curse, I had to crush his heart. He willingly sacrificed his life. I had to crush his heart and watch him die! For me to get back to you! And to have Neal safe and sound too…”

Emma stood silently, just managing to restrain her own tears as she stepped closer to them. “May I touch them?” she asked him, softly. David nodded. She gently moved her fingers over the old wounds_. Wounds as old as herself. Wounds caused because of her. Because of the need to save her. No magic would heal these scars. No magic would take away what he’d gone through. What they’d gone through! _

“I’m sorry. I’m sorry you had to go through that! I mean, I knew you had because I remember you telling me. But I always thought there had to be another way for you. A way we could all be together without…this_.” Emma now realised what Archie had been getting at! All the hidden resentment hidden within her. The feeling she’d just been abandoned!_

“I know Regina’s no longer the Evil Queen, Emma, and we have now forgiven her. But we can never fully forget what she did. Not just her, but her guards too. I’ve seen dozens of childrens’ bodies, lying amongst their parents, with their hearts ripped out. I wasn’t going to let that happen to you! You may be a grandmother yourself before too long. But you’ll always be my princess!”

That made her feel wretched as she realised how much they’d done for her. “I’m sorry. You really don’t deserve someone like me. I’ve been so selfish, cooped up in my own problems…” tears finally came, so with his free arm, David pulled her gently into him, resting her head on his chest, opposite her mother, as she sobbed gently into him.

“You’re merely suffering depression, Emma.” Assured her mother, now wrapping an arm around her back as the three of them pulled together. “Let Archie, and u,s help you through it! You also have a wonderful little girl of your own now, and a loving husband. Let them in, Emma! Let them love you…”

\----

_ **Mifflin Street ** _

The shock of knowing your former dead lover _may_ have possibly witnessed you making out with his widow, does nothing to help repeat the experience. _Thank you, thief!_

Neither of them felt like continuing their first ever passionate encounter. Whilst their initial experience had been rather wonderful, albeit over far too quick, the thought of them being observed them gave them a distinctly odd feeling, as they now lay, still naked, side-by-side, in her bed.

“I make that seven feathers, since I arrived! We need to find out what’s going on…”

“Yeah,” agreed Regina. “Although the blue moth said she’d look into it, Belle said she’d also do some research. He may be trapped somewhere! I couldn’t bear the thought of that…”

“Me neither. Though as he seems to be OK with us being together, I don’t want to leave this bed anytime soon. Snuggle?” Warm arms came around her, pulling them together.

“Definitely,” Regina kissed her lips gently.

_That night would turn out to be the best sleep Regina would have in over three years. In the arms of another Locksley!_

\---


	7. A message from beyond the grave

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Marian and Regina go job hunting, Emma slowly recovers from a gruelling session on Archie's couch, and goes on to discover an uncomfortable fact at the diner. 
> 
> Plus, they think Robin can not only hear them, but see them too!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi All!  
Thank you so much for any of you who have taken the time and trouble to read my odd little story. It's only my second one published so, any constructive criticisms, comments or feedback are welcome. Though no nasty or snide stuff please. 
> 
> I hope you enjoy!
> 
> Love Fi x

** _Mifflin Street_ **

As the sun streamed through the small gap between the curtains, Regina slowly woke from what had been a blissful sleep. It was already gone nine o’ clock, two hours later than her alarm usually woke her._ Must remember to buy a new one! s_he thought, having destroyed it two days ago.

She slowly familiarized herself with her surroundings, remembering she was currently lying in bed, stark naked, in the arms of an equally naked Marian. The woman who she’d only know four days. She felt a small pool of dribble against her mouth, moving her hand to wipe it, before slowly opening her eyes to see a dark nipple only an inch below her mouth. She lifted her hand, wiping the offending drool from the woman’s breast.

“Hmm. Too early,” groaned Marian, refusing to open her eyes. They were currently lying, wrapped in each other, with Marian’s left leg firmly resting between her thighs. She was warm, soft and she felt…_wonderful._

“Good morning. Sleep well?” she groaned, resting her head back down.

“Marvellous. You?”

“Best sleep I’ve had in ages…”

“Mmm. You’re quite the cuddler, Miss. Mills.”

“And you’re quite the soft, hot water bottle, Mrs. Locksley.”

They stayed like that for a good half hour more, until. “So what are you doing today?”

“Hmm. Nothing till midday, when I’m supposed to meet Emma. This morning, I thought I might stop by the Town Hall, to talk to Mayor Philip, about you and any potential roles.”

“Do you regret resigning as mayor?”

“No. Once I was elected Queen of the United Realms, I felt honour-bound to leave. We had our first real election here, and Philip won fair and square. He’s a good man, though his home life’s a bit odd!”

“Odd? How so?”

He and his wife, the former Princess Aurora, have a five-year-old son, Philip Junior, or ‘Pip’ as they call him. But another woman, Fa Mulan, moved in with them two years ago, and went on to have a daughter, Li. Mulan was a former warrior, and she was even once one of Robin’s Merry Men. She was rather close to him! She said he was like a big brother. Like most people around here, I though she was gay, but, perhaps not. She and the mayor do seem very close. Mind you, she’s also close to Aurora, so gossip surrounds them.”

“Perhaps she’s…what was the word you used yesterday? Bi-sexual?”

“It’s possible. Everyone wonders who the little girl’s father is. Some say it's Philip's…”

“I think I’d quite like that. Having a boyfriend and a girlfriend? Best of both worlds. Or a husband and a wife? If I had a choice, I’d choose you and Robin!”

“Hmm. I could imagine that’d be fun. Night times, especially. I still miss his strong arms around me, hugging me close. I remember his scent. Pine and woodland…”

“His silly grin, when I tried to tell him off…”

“His dimples. God, I loved his dimples!”

Marian sniggered, pulling her in tighter. “Me too. And…he was very gifted in bed!”

“Nothing rushed. He liked to take his time. He’d leave me on edge for ages. Rotten swine!”

“They way he’d worship me with kisses. Going all the way down…”

“What he could do with that tongue! I’m not sure there’s many men who could do what he did.”

“Oh god, yes! I have to admit, he had me over the edge just by doing that!”

“I kind of assumed he’d probably learned that from you?”

“Not guilty. Just gifted, I guess! Still, isn’t it odd that somehow, even from the grave, he managed to kill things off for us last night? I definitely wasn’t in the mood, after those feathers!”

“Mind you, I don’t know why we were bothered. After all, he’s seen everything before, hasn't he?" she giggled. "And, if he _could_ see us, I don’t think he would have been bothered. Probably a little turned on! After all, most men like the idea of two women together!”

“Only if they can join in! Still, I kind of like the idea of being watched...only by him, of course!”

“You, Marian Locksley, are a very bad girl…”

“You have no idea!”

\---

** _The Swan-Jones house_ **

“You’re serious? You want to take a holiday?”

“Yes. Killian, we haven’t been away since Hope was born. We’re overdue a break and we need it! Just the three of us. Perhaps a little romantic hotel somewhere?”

“Sounds delightful. And what about the cricket and your visits? I understand the first one helped?”

“It did, but I hated it. I’ve never cried so much in my life! He may seem a sweet little thing, but he’s absolutely brutal! You didn’t know because you got home late last night, but I went over to mum and dad’s straight after. It was very…emotional.”

“Well Swan, if Hopper’s comfortable with it and you’re continuing your medication, I think a break would be perfectly fine. Have you told Regina?”

“Regina? What’s it got to do with her?”

“Is she aware you’re not going with her on that trip to rescue the boy?” ­­

“Not yet. She didn’t ask me along, anyway. I just sorta volunteered. Why?”

“I spoke to Belle last night. She said the imp’s going with them. That’s four, if you include Merlin.”

“Gold’s going? Please don’t say they made a deal with him?”

“Apparently not. I gather he owes a debt to the Sorcerer.”

“So that’s three people with magic and Marian? Well they definitely don’t need me then…”

“Aye. And I also gather the Lady Marian has moved into Mifflin Street for the time being. It seems they’ve been spending a great deal of time together…” _as he said it, Killian watched Emma’s eyes closely for a reaction. He felt guilty for deliberately mentioning it, but he was still unsure about her true feelings for Regina. The women had been very close in recent months and, as she currently spent more evenings at the mansion than at home, coupled with the fact she was once seen kissing the queen, when drunk, in the town nightclub some months ago, he wanted some certainty. _

“She’s moved in?” she seemed surprised, _and a little sad?_

“Aye, love. From what people are telling me, they seem very close!”

“Oh,” was her only reply, looking down to the floor. “I guess that’s…nice.”

“I thought so too. She hasn’t been the same since the outlaw’s death. Are you still planning to go out on girls’ night this Friday?”

_Emma seemed miles away._ “What? Erm…I’m not sure. I’ll find out lunchtime, I guess.”

“Well if you recall, I’m going out with the boys Friday night too! I would like some certainty, as we need to arrange child minding for Hope if you are."

“I’ll…I’ll let you know.”

_Yes…I’m sure you will!_

\---

** _The Town Hall_ **

“Regina, lovely to see you! And you, Lady Marian. Do come on through to the office.”

“Thank you for seeing us at such short notice, Mr. Mayor. And please just call me Marian…”

“Then call me Philip, or Phil! Mulan told me you arrived with the Sorcerer this week? I knew your husband. Mulan was once part of his band. He once helped my wife and I…retrieve something from a particularly awkward place. Quite the remarkable fellow. I’m sorry for your loss…”

Regina jumped in, after seeing Marian’s sad smile. “Philip, thank you for seeing us. Marian and I will be leaving shortly, on a mission to the Enchanted Forest, to attempt to rescue her son. You remember Roland?”

“Of course. A lovely boy; he was almost like a big brother to my Pip, when he sought refuge in the forest. Sounds dangerous. You require assistance?”

“Thank you, but no. Merlin and Gold will be joining us…”

“Merlin? Well, you’ve got the best of the best there! So, what can I do for you?”

“Marian is planning on, hopefully, returning and settling here. She has no current assets which can be easily converted, so we were looking at alternatives. We were wondering-”

“Housing? Well, we can certainly help, we have-”

“No. They would be staying with me…for the foreseeable future.” _Philip couldn’t help but notice the shy smile Marian gave her._ “But she’s seeking independent income…”

“Well, I can take a look, certainly.”

“I did book keeping for the Merry Men. Handled the accounts and often sold some of the…acquired assets to release funds, so to speak. So I have numerical skills…”

“Interesting. So Accounting is one of them. However, over the last year we’ve updated our methods considerably since Regina was in office. New computers, applications, that sort of thing…”

_Marian looked at him as though he was speaking a foreign language._ “Oh, then I guess my skills are somewhat…outdated.”

“If you’ve never used a computer before, the training could be quite considerable.” He saw the disappointed faces opposite. “However, one idea does spring to mind. It’s something I’ve been meaning to talk to Regina about anyway. Tell me, have you ever ridden?”

“Of course! It was my favourite hobby, and my parents considered it an essential part of my education. My parents owned stables, after all...”

“Excellent! Since we disbanded the permanent militia into part-time and volunteer roles, the soldiers stables have been in some decline...”

“I have to agree,” added Regina, “I was over there a few weeks ago. Not very impressive. I kept a mare there but she died a couple of years ago. The grounds and buildings also need some work!” 

“I’m glad you said that, Regina. There’s currently around twenty horses there, of mixed breeds, which have been tended by various families, who could find the time. As we’re forever trying to find things to occupy the youngsters, my wife Aurora came up with the idea of setting up a riding school. Now she and I, and Mulan, all ride, but we all have other roles and just don’t have the time to organize it. I know that you’re a first class rider, and your organizational skills are legendary! As you’ve repeatedly told me you’re no longer interested in public office, I wondered whether you’d be interested in starting and running a new Storybrooke Riding School? Or even you, Marian? The funds would be provided by the town of course, but it would be a great amenity!”

“Personally, I love the idea!” said Marian, looking at the other woman. “Though I hardly know anyone in this realm and don’t know the logistics of working with yourselves. But perhaps with a little help?”

Regina beamed. “We could run it together! There’s far too many children around here of a weekend, with idle hands. We could organize riding lessons, competitions, events. Phil, that’s a rather brilliant idea!”

He smiled back at them. “It was Rory’s, not mine! But I think you could both do an excellent job! Mu and I can help at weekends if you need us setting up, and I know Li and Pip would definitely want to sign up…”

“Li and Pip being your children?” asked Marian innocently, unaware of his unusual situation.

_Philip looked at her, seeing Regina waiting to hear something which a number of them in the town were wondering._ “Yes, actually. Pip’s my boy with Rory and Li’s my one-year-old girl with Mulan.” He saw Regina’s brow go up.

“I think I saw your daughter when I helped Granny in the diner the other day. She’s gorgeous! So you all live together?” _Regina glared at Marian, wondering what the hell she was doing? Being nosey about the man's private life when she wants him to give her a job?_

“Yes. We don’t make an issue of it, or discuss it outside, as people tend to gossip around here! But...Aurora, Mulan and I are…together. Mulan joined us both in our relationship two years ago. It’s not exactly secret, but…”

“It’s no one else’s business? Yes, I quite understand, and how lovely! You’re a lucky man. I was only saying to Gina this morning how it would be rather nice to have both a husband, and a wife. The best of both worlds! Don’t worry, my confidence is assured…”.

“Thank you. As I say, it isn’t a secret but…people can be very small-minded about things they don’t understand.”

_He saw her reach for Regina’s hand, taking it in her own, and couldn’t help notice the warm smile they exchanged._ “So where are you staying till you head off?”

“Gina’s. She’s been wonderful, looking after me…” _Again, with the warm smile…_

“Excellent.”_ He was going to take the plunge, though he knew he might get his head bitten off! _“So, are you two…together?”

“It’s early days, but…well let’s get Roland back first!” _It was Regina’s first tacit admission to anyone that she and Marian might be something more permanent._

“Well good luck to you both! And like you, my discretion is assured!”

\---

** _Granny’s Diner - lunchtime _ **

Emma was already sitting at a table, ready to order, when Regina walked in. Marian had decided not to join her, opting instead to try and get a hair appointment at Regina's friend's shop. 

“Hey!” called Emma, as she spooned a pot of yogurt into the toddler sitting in her high chair beside her.

“Hey!” said Regina, smiling brightly, when she saw her young god-daughter grinning back at her in recognition. “Hello, beautiful! Whatcha got there?” she leaned down to kiss the yoghurt-caked cheek. “Hmm, strawberry! Your mummy feeding you proper food then? You lucky girl!” she crooned at the toddler, before sitting down opposite Emma, who leaned across to wipe an offending splodge off her best friend’s cheek.

“Thanks. It’s nice to see you out and about with Hope! I was beginning to think only Guyliner brought her out to play...”

“Yeah, well. I’d been a bit low recently. The Doc put me on some drugs…”

Regina frowned. “Drugs? That’s not like you. What’s wrong?”

“Archie seems to think it’s PND.” she shrugged.

“You’ve been to see Hopper? Emma, you should have said something!” she reached for her best friend’s hand. “What’s happened?”

“Frankly, I’d rather talk about something else. Anything else, in fact! That goddam cricket really put me through the emotional wringer yesterday!”

“I’ve been there. Imagine him dealing with a recovering Evil Queen?” she smiled, sadly. “But his skills are rather appropriate, and beneficial sometimes…”

“Yeah, well I’ve been a complete asshole recently. I’ve ignored this little beauty here,” she smiled at Hope, spooning in another mouthful, as the tot also tried forcing a piece of broccoli into the pot. “I’ve neglected my husband, left all the childcare to him, and not pulled my weight. I've been a crap wife and mother and now it seems I have depression. So the doc's put me on some powerful drugs, that are already making me feel a bit weird. Not sure I should take booze with them, so Friday night probably wouldn’t be a barrel load of fun!”

“Oh, Emma, I wish I’d known…”

“Yeah, well, you’ve been busy with Maid Fistfight, haven’t you? My jaw ached for hours after that! How’s Zelena?”

“Yes well, last night, after I told her all of the circumstances leading up to, well, Robin, she said she realised that she may have overreacted! And said she probably owes you an apology. As for my sister, she’s either avoiding me, or just not talking to me. She thinks I’ve taken Marian’s side.”

“To be fair to the woman, she did try to kill her, fake her identity and rape her husband!” Seeing the brunette wince at the memory. “Sorry!”

“Yes, well, I’m trying to see both sides, but Marian’s life was so wrecked because of her. And me, in my own way!”

“You seem to be spending a lot of time with her.” _She tried to say it lightly. _“You seem…close.”

“Well, we have a mutual interest…I want to help her get Roland back. I owe it to Robin.”

“And I hear she’s moved in?”

"Word travels fast! It made sense. We need to plan the trip. It was either that, or Granny’s. She doesn’t trust the moths, so the convent’s out.”

“Well, provided she doesn’t thump anyone else around here! Anyway, I don’t think I can do Friday. Killian’s out with his old crew and I haven't been stepping up recently. You could come over mine, though? Play with Hope?”

“I’d love that, but I’m afraid I can’t. Marian and I-”

“Sorry!” she jumped in, annoyed. “Sorry for wanting to have my best friend over for the evening! Sorry for daring to split you from your precious Marian!” she glared at her. Regina frowned.

“Emma, where the hell did that come from? We see lots of each other! We were out last week, and you had dinner and stayed over at mine on Friday!”

“Sorry, sorry! It’s just…maybe it’s these drugs!” she went back to focus on Hope, picking up one of the small carrots for her to chew. “Ignore me, I’m not myself…”

The two friends sat silently, Regina now feeling awkward_. She had just told her she was depressed but…what’s with the ‘precious Marian’ thing? _“Emma,” she again reached out to take the Saviour’s hand, holding it on top of the table. “Let me focus on trying to get Roland safely back! Then we’ll have more time together. How about you coming over this Sunday, for Henry’s call?” _She enjoyed her nights with Emma, when the two of them would just sit, enjoying a bottle and watching Netflix or something on TV. _

Emma picked up her teacup, sipping, before trying to remember her schedule for Sunday. As she did, the front door banged as someone came in. Regina turned, seeing Marian now approaching the counter.

“Well hellooo, sexy!” said Ruby, seeing the woman, looking completely different. Now dressed in tight, brand new jeans, and a cream silk cotton top under a clearly, also brand new, soft dark-brown leather jacket. “Someone’s been hitting the boutiques? New hairdo too? Look damn good, girl!” Ruby stopped, when she spotted the glare Dorothy was giving her from the other side of the counter.

“Oh, er, thanks Ruby! Yes, Gina took me around to your shops yesterday,” _the woman blushed under the admiring glances of the younger and older wolves, _“I needed a change…rather urgently!”

Emma looked up at her, eyes bulging. _‘Gina’? Nobody but her and Robin ever called her Gina! _She looked the woman over. Marian was a good two inches taller than her, but in the knee length Timberlands she was wearing, she looked so much taller! Brand new skinny jeans covered a tiny backside, the soft silk top hidden under the leather jacket. And the hair? _Shit, she looked like a supermodel!_

“Hi Gina!” Marian called, spotting the other woman, who had stood, turning to step closer to her. “You were right. Crystal could see me right away! What do you think?” she shook her head, clearly showing off the new, slightly shorter, but lightly curled hairstyle.

“Hello dear! Yes, you look lovely,” they kissed each other on the cheek, barely missing each other’s lips. As they leaned back again, eyes meeting and a small grin exchanged, the loud crash from a table nearby made them both turn.

“Shit! Sorry…” said Emma, turning to pick up her broken mug, clearly shocked, or upset. Or both.

“No problem, Em – I’ll get a towel!” said Dorothy, heading for the counter.

Regina looked down at Emma, who was now standing, bending down to quickly wipe Hope, lifting her from the highchair. She was clearly flustered. “Emma, are you OK?”

“Yeah, I just…I gotta go!” Hope seeming to start whining, as she plopped her quickly into her buggy, clipping her in to turn. “See you around, OK?” she turned to leave.

Regina looked bewildered. “But…we were going to have lunch? Why are you leaving?”

“Erm…I just remembered something I forgot to do! Another time, yeah? I’ll see you around!” Ignoring Marian, she bundled the buggy quickly towards the exit, letting herself out, the door crashing behind her.

“What the hell was that about?” said Regina. _Emma had looked...devastated!_

“I think I may have an idea,” said Marian, sadly. “Though probably best I tell you tonight…” 

\---

** _Later that day_ **

“So, to recap. We leave Monday morning. I’ll open the portal at eight, sharp. Rumple will go separately two hours earlier. We meet here!” The Sorcerer pointed to what looked like a tiny drawing of a cottage, on the large map spread over the table. “Marian and Regina, you’ll use two of the invisibility cloaks, and take the bottles of memory potions Rumple prepared, plus the backpacks and the smoke cartridges.”

“Even this part of the realm is huge!” said Marian, looking at the map spread over Rumple's dining room table. “How can we be sure Roland, and the men, are even in that part of the forest? There’s at least four castles in that territory. That bit alone must be twenty miles wide!”

“That’s why I’m going ahead of you, dearie! I shall be…asking questions of the locals, as it were.”

“You mean torturing people till you get information?” said Regina, glaring at him.

“Not necessarily, dearie; people can sometimes be quite co-operative! Besides, I have a reputation in that part of the realm. People tend to answer my questions quite…swiftly!”

“Rumple, you can’t go around killing people who get in your way!” said Belle, annoyed. “You said you’d put that behind you!”

“Indeed I have Belle, indeed I have. No, I will merely…_temporarily incapacitate_…where I think it appropriate!” his wife glared back at him. “But the lady here does make a good point. The area is large and the Black Knight does have major settlements in all four corners of his realm, all at least a two day walk from the other. If he were holding them prisoner, they would be at one of the four locations. Our first task is to identify which one!”

“So should we split up?”

“Unwise,” said Merlin. “Remember, we cannot use our magic until the very last moment, as it will quickly show our position to the enemy. The Black Knight has magic himself. Very strong magic. Which is one of the reasons Rumple is joining us. He will engage him directly!”

Marian looked up at him. “But if he’s powerful, you could be risking your life!”

Rumple sniggered. “What’s a life without risk, dearie? Besides…I’m supposed to be immortal. The dagger will remain here!”

Regina looked closer at the large map, which was itself covering the entire table. “But this could take forever! Where do we even start?”

Five sets of eyes looked up, distracted by something in the air, floating down. A small pale-grey feather, slowly continuing to flutter down, before finally coming to rest on the bottom right corner of the map. _Directly onto a drawing of a castle!_ Belle gasped, loudly. “It’s another Robin feather!”

“No,” said Marian. “It’s Robin! He’s telling us where to go…”

Rumple gently lifted the feather, to look underneath. “The Hall of the Ancients! How appropriate…”

“Meaning?” said Regina.

“It’s the Black Knight’s family seat. It’s where we last met!”

“Then that is where we head first,” nodded Merlin.

“Oh, that reminds me,” Belle gathered the feather from her husband. “I did a little research on the two feathers you gave me the other day. Blue was right. They are from the European Robin. It's not a native variety. It doesn’t inhabit this part of the world at all!”

“Then I guess that means someone is definitely trying to tell us something! Marian, is it still the case that these have only appeared when you and Regina are together?”

“Yes, this one’s the eighth. Last night we received two in one go!”

  
“Have you tried talking? To him?”

Regina looked across at her, both sets of cheeks now reddening at the memory. “Yes. Marian asked him a question, pretending he was there. Two feathers was the reply!”

“Have you tried asking him direct questions to see what happens?”

Both women looked at him, confused. So he lifted his head to face the ceiling. “Robin, this is Merlin. Can you hear me?”

_Nothing. _

“Robin,” said Regina, a tremble in her voice. “Can you hear _me_?”

A new feather apparated directly in front of them, drifting down, onto the same spot as the first.

“Robin,” said Marian, equally nervous. “Can you see me. Can you see Regina and I?”

Yet another feather materialized, drifting down!

“Astonishing!” breathed Merlin.

“Unbelievable!” gasped Belle.

"Magic!" said Rumple.

Marian gripped Regina’s hand, tightly. “Robin, last night you sent us two feathers at once, when I asked you a very personal question. My darling, I need to know what you meant! If the answer’s yes, please send us just one feather? Do you approve, of Regina and I being together?”

After a few seconds that felt like hours, another, slightly larger feather, apparated out of thin air, drifting down, before landing gently. Not on the map, but on the back of their joined hands!

Regina looked up. “Thank you, my love!”

“Our love!” added Marian, earning a soft nod from the other woman, as the tears fell. 

\---


	8. Best Friends! And perhaps a little bit more!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Killian has had enough, and decides to find out what happened at the diner. The results aren't good!
> 
> A worried Regina goes to see her distraught best friend, to make a long-overdue confession.

** _The Swan-Jones house – the following morning_ **

Killian was worried. Last night, when he’d got home from his evening shift, it was to find Emma had already gone to bed. It was only eight o’ clock! Fortunately, little Hope was also in bed with her. She’d clearly been crying heavily, as plenty of used tissues lay strewn on her side of the bed.

\---

_He’d tried talking to her, but she’d remained motionless, just looking at the wall. He asked her whether Hope had been fed. No answer. He lifted his little girl out, changed her, and finally settled her in her cot. Knowing that she wasn’t working that day, and wondering what had happened, he’d called Snow. _

_“No Killian, I haven’t seen her since yesterday. She told me about seeing Archie Hopper and the medication, and we had a long talk. But when she left, she seemed better! Why, what’s happened?” _

_“That’s what I want to know! She’s lying upstairs, completely catatonic! Snow, I’m worried!” _

_“I thought she was taking Hope to Ashley’s nursery this morning, then having lunch with Regina. After that, I’ve no idea.”_

_“I’d better ring the hospital! Perhaps it’s the tablets they’ve given her. She could have have had a reaction.”_

_“Good idea. How about I ring Archie and Regina? They might know something…”_

_Ten minutes later, he’d tracked down an on-call doctor at the hospital, who had asked him to read the label on her prescription. _

_“I’ve just checked the on-screen notes, Mr. Jones, and everything seems to check out OK. The medication your wife received is quite mild, as the doctor wanted to ensure that there was no bad reaction. They don’t cause drowsiness and she should be only taking one a day, in the morning. I’ll ask the Doctor Penny to call you when she comes on duty tomorrow, if that helps?”_

_Fifteen minutes later. “Killian, it’s Snow. I spoke to Archie! Obviously, he wouldn’t tell me what he and Emma discussed on their session, but he said when the doctor rang him, it was only to ask whether he agreed with the medicine she was prescribing for her. He said it was the weakest dose and should be a mild stimulant, not a depressant. Apparently, it shouldn’t even kick in for a few days. So that shouldn’t be the problem.” _

_“And Regina?”_

_“Ah. Yes, well she said she was already worried! She said she met her at the diner, and she told her about what was going on. Then, she suddenly upped and left, not evening stopping for their lunch! Claimed she had to be somewhere. But she doesn’t know where. Odd, because I know Emma looks forward to her lunches.” _

_“Snow, could I ask a small favour_ _? I don’t want to leave Emma alone, so, could one of you two come over in the morning to keep an eye on her? I need to see someone…” _

_“Sure. I’ll have a word with David. I’ll be over first thing…” _

_\---_

That was last night. Snow, as good as her word, arrived earlier than expected, around seven thirty. “Is she any better?”

“Not really, no. She’s out in the kitchen, staring out the window and hardly spoken. Hope’s going to wake shortly, so…”

“I’ve got it. Go! I want to know what’s happened too. Perhaps she might talk to me. But I’ll take care of them!”

Last night, he’d texted Regina:

_Killian: I need to talk to you. About Emma. It’s urgent! I’ll be over at eight tomorrow._

Unbeknown to him, for the last few days, Regina had switched her phone off overnight.

\---

In Mifflin Street, Marian sat at the kitchen worktop, in one of Regina’s cotton dressing gowns, sipping a large mug of tea. Regina sat opposite, drinking black coffee. “I still think tea’s a heathen drink! Forced on us by you British! Robin once said “You lot aren’t civilized enough to detect and appreciate the finer things! Your coffee tastes of gnats piss! Cheeky git” the pair chuckled together.

“It’s an acquired taste, best made strong. Personally, I can’t imagine a morning without it!”

_Since their first, successful, albeit too short, attempt at sex two nights ago, they had left it at that. They both wanted to go further, but something was holding them back. Possibly the knowledge that Robin was aware? They didn’t know, but neither wanted to push it, and possibly ruin, whatever was starting to build between them. Instead they agreed they would wait till a time when both felt comfortable. However, they still shared a bed, still kissed and cuddled enthusiastically, waking up entwined in each other’s arms, as they had now done for three nights in a row. Robin and Roland were constantly on their minds, especially knowing their former lover could possibly be trapped somehow. It just wasn’t fair! They’d even shared tears over his plight._

“So, Monday? You think we’re ready?” asked Marian.

“I guess. Frankly, I’m worried we’re in the hands of Merlin and Rumpelstiltskin! I mean, I know Merlin’s the good guy, and supposedly his magic is far more powerful than mine, but when it comes to magic, I like running things my own way. As for the imp, well, he’s a law unto himself! I should know, he taught me everything I ever knew!”

“Why do you keep calling him the imp? He’s not that short! In some ways, he’s quite dashing…”

“Please never let me hear you say that again! I-”

She was interrupted by the loud banging of the heavy brass knocker on the front door!

“What the hell?”

“That must be guyliner! Everyone else uses the doorbell. But not him! What the hell does he want so early?”

Pulling her robe together and tying, she walked to the door to be greeted by the selfsame former pirate. “Regina!” he said, ambling in before he was invited.

“Hook…wait!” she said, closing the door behind him, “Killian…I’ve got visitors! You can’t just-”

He spotted Marian at the worktop as he trudged in. He already spotted the dressing gown, similar to Regina’s, that she was wearing, but now also noticed she sported a rather fetching ivory silk, and decidedly short, nightie. Regina seemed to be wearing something similar. _Once upon a time, he might have drooled at the delectable sight, but not now. _ “Hello, love! Lady Marian, I take it? Sorry to disturb you, ladies, but I need to talk to Regina rather urgently!”

“Guyliner, you do know how to use a phone these days…”

“I do indeed, but I’ve always found it helpful when the recipient can be bothered to turn it on! Always helps them read texts too, I understand?”

“Would you like me to leave?” asked Marian.

“No need, love. I’ll be quite quick before leaving you to do whatever you were doing! Regina, I sent you a text last night, and two voice messages, asking you to call me as a matter of urgency, regarding Emma!”

“Emma?” she stiffened. “Why, what’s happened?”

“That’s what I want to find out! Suffice to say, I came home last night, to find my wife catatonic, almost paralyzed with grief! She’s hardly spoken a word since and, according to Snow, she said you were one of the last people to see her before she came home! What happened?”

“Well…nothing, as far as I can tell. I met her at the diner for lunch. She said she was consulting Doctor Hopper, and she’d been unhappy…”

“With me? With her home life? I know about the cricket, and the medication. I gather this is a post pregnancy related thing but…yesterday morning she was brighter. She even wanted us to book a vacation! She left home more cheerful, with Hope, and I come home to find her in a vegetative state, having clearly been crying. So please, can you be more specific? What happened once you saw her?”

Regina was normally hostile when spoken to in that way but, she could see his tone was more of worry than anger. “I don’t remember, specifically. We sat talking for a couple of minutes. She was feeding Hope at the table. I was distracted and…the next minute I know, she smashed a cup and ran out on me, not even staying for lunch and saying she just remembered she had forgotten something!”

“And what happened when you were distracted?”

“Well…I guess I saw Marian come in, I stood up to greet her, and then…the cup smashed!”

Killian looked at the pair, noticing something. The way they were dressed, the elaborate lingerie peeking out from under dressing gowns, the fact they were still sitting, drinking at eight in the morning. Then he remembered what he’d seen two nights ago.

“Did you two by any chance _kiss_ when you greeted each other?”

“What? I hardly think it’s any of-”

“DID YOU KISS?” he yelled. “Oh for heaven’s sake, answer the bloody question, god dammit! I _know_ you two are in a relationship! I saw the two of you kissing like horny schoolgirls, on Tuesday night in Barn Lane! I was there in the patrol car! Look, I don’t give a shit whether you’re in a relationship, or not! Sexual or otherwise. But I need to know, DID EMMA SEE YOU TWO KISS?”

Regina glared angrily, rearing up for a blistering response, but Marian jumped in:

“She may have seen us kiss each other…on the cheek! But why is that relevant?”

“Because my wife, who’s currently suffering from depression, has been in love with your new girlfriend for longer than I care to mention! Shit! That’s it! That’s why! I need to go…”

Without another word, he turned, walking away and out of the house, slamming the door behind him, Leaving the two of them confused. 

\---

** _The Swan-Jones house_ **

“Emma, please talk to me!” Snow was horrified by the state of her daughter. Since she’d arrived, she still hadn’t said a word. She just sat there, looking out of her kitchen window. She’d tried to ask her what was wrong, but she hardly acknowledged she was even there!

She jumped when she heard the front door open, Killian walking in. “Any news?”

“Aye, love. I think I have a notion. Do you think you could go check on Hope?”

“Oh. Of course, Killian, I-”

“Just a few minutes alone please, Snow?” The woman nodded, stepping out towards the stairs. Killian looked down on his wife. The woman he fell in love with, marrying nearly three years ago. The woman who gave birth to their beloved daughter a year ago. Instead of going to her, he pulled out a chair and sat down opposite, gathering his thoughts.

“Here’s the thing, love. I’m over three centuries old. I’ve seen many things. But in all those years I’ve never once asked someone for their hand in marriage. I love you. I think I’ve probably been in love with you since the day we met! I pursued you, and despite all out trials and tribulations, I finally won you. The day you told me you were in love with me was probably the happiest day of my life.”

Emma blinked rapidly. _Was any of this getting through?_

“Now in all that time, I knew others had your heart. And I’m not just talking about Baelfire!”

Her jaw dropped slightly, eyes dropping. “The death of Henry’s father was indeed a tragic loss. But even then, there was someone else, apart from your son and your parents, who held sway over your heart. A certain queen!”

_She blinked again. Her head twisting, just a fraction towards his voice. But she still said nothing. _

“I know what unrequited love feels like, Swan, only too well. The burn of it fades, but it never entirely leaves you. Never! I’ve lost in love before, for many reasons, mostly my own. However, I’ve never lost it after I’ve fully committed to someone body and soul, as I have with you, Swan!”

_For a brief instant, her head twitched again, her eyes lifting up to him, before dropping._

“Now you can deny it all you want, but I always knew that, whatever your feelings for me, your heart always pulled to another. Put simply, I always suspected something over the years, but my blind love for you got in the way. This week I’ve had it brutally confirmed. You’re in love with Regina Mills!”

“Killian,” she croaked, but fell silent once more.

“Enough, Swan. This is too painful, even for an old survivor like me. I love you too much to see you in this torment. So, I’m going to release you from your obligations...” 

Now he had her full attention! “Killian, you don’t understand!”

“Oh, I understand too well love! You’re in love with another. I always thought it was possible one day that I could lose you to her, as I always knew she too held more than esteem for you. That esteem has only increased over the last three years, particularly after the death of her True Love. I knew all about what occurred between the two of you in the Rabbit Hole six months ago, but I held my peace, thinking it merely a result of inebriation. I knew, Emma! Three people came to me with the information, so please don’t seek to deny anything.”

Tears began to run down Emma’s cheeks as she still listened in silence.

“Sadly, for you, it appears over the last few days, that the queen has begun a fairly passionate relationship with the Lady Marian. I left them at the mansion but a short time ago. I believe you saw something which, coupled with your recent malaise, left you utterly heartbroken. As I now feel!”

Emma dropped her face into her open hands, her eyes closing tightly.

“However, we have a child now, Emma! A wonderful child who, over the last few months, you have cruelly disregarded. I cannot allow her to remain in such an environment, lacking the love of a mother. So I intend to take a few days away, with her, to think what I need to do, while you come to terms with what you really want! I will not separate you from her, but it seems I need to be separated from you. I’m going to pack this morning, for a few days on the Jolly. We’ll speak in due course.”

Emma still stayed silent, unmoving, as he slowly stood, turning and walking out of the room. Past a slack-jawed, shocked Snow, who’d been listening outside the door!

“Killian!” said Snow as he emerged, “You can’t possibly mean that? She’s your wife!”

He turned slowly, a tear in his eye, “In name only, Snow. In name only.”

_\---_

She couldn’t believe his words! _‘My wife…in love with your girlfriend!’ Emma was in love…with me? _

Regina felt almost sick, when she realized the implications of his words._ Emma was in love with me! My best friend! _ Regina had become very close to Henry’s birth mother over the last few years. T_hat close that she didn’t notice?_

_There was once a time, just after Henry’s father died, when she herself started to have strong feelings for the blonde. After Neverland. But Gold’s son was there. And it was clear Emma was still very much attached, despite what he’d put her through. After that, the pirate stated his case, and Emma’s heart was taken. Then Robin! Her thief, her True Love, arrived, and there was no competition. But – Emma still had strong feelings for her? And honestly, she still loved Emma._

_That evening in the Rabbit Hole had been a mistake. Nothing much, just slurred dedications of their devotion to each other, and Henry, after too much drink. Regina had started it. She’d said something about the woman always having her back, always believing her, despite everything she’d done. There’d been a moment, when their eyes met. Then she’d leant in and kissed the Saviour. Kissed her like her life depended on it. And Emma had responded! What had started as a simple sign of affection had turned into something more heated, as tongues entwined and hands roamed over each other, even as they sat in the small corner of the nightclub. A barwoman had appeared. “Ladies, could you take that outside, please? Or we’ve got some rooms upstairs!” A few people nearer the bar must have seen, as they heard laughter at her words. They stopped and calmed. But the moment was not forgotten by either of them, and they subsequently put it down to drink and they agreed never to speak of it again._

A voice pulled her from her thoughts. “I take it you didn’t realize? I’m surprised, to be honest!”

“Sorry – what?”

“Emma. You didn’t realise she had feelings for you? I thought it was obvious, judging by the look on her face!”

“What look? What are you saying?”

“The look on her face when came in and kissed you. She looked heartbroken. I’ve seen it before. Hell, I’ve even been there myself! It was fairly obvious. I feel quite sorry for her husband. If he’s known for some time, that’s got to hurt.”

_Emma. My friend. What have I done to her?_ “I need to get dressed. Sorry, I need to go.”

Marian saw the worry now etched on her face. _He looked distraught. Did she perhaps have feelings for Emma too? She knew now was not the moment to raise them!_

“I understand. I’ll clear up here. Don’t worry about me…”

Regina raced up the stairs to change, knowing never to use magic when you’re upset!

\---

“We’ll be on the Jolly. Best text me, as I’ll be off shore.” The Captain had quickly packed a large backpack, mainly full of Hope’s overnight things. Snow stood, pleading with him.

“Killian, please wait? Emma, she’s not well!”

“Aye, love. But there’s more to it than that! I’ll come back in a couple of days. Don’t worry, I’ll bring her back. I just need time to clear my head. To spend time with my girl. The one who loves me…”

“YOU KNOW EMMA LOVES YOU!”

“I once thought that, Snow. Now, I’m really no longer sure!” he turned, collecting his truck keys, before lifting the car seat to leave, before stopping.

“I do love her, Snow, that’s the problem! But I can’t share her. I can’t play third wheel to an unrequited romance. I’ll see you later…” 

As she heard the car leave, Snow’s tears started falling. Her daughter’s marriage apparently over!

She picked up her phone, waiting urgently for him to pick up. “David! David, you’ve got to get over here! Something’s happened!”

\---

It was a good hour before the Mercedes pulled up outside Emma’s. She’d broken down in floods of tears twice. Once in the bedroom. Once just before she left. But she had to see her!”

Ringing the doorbell, she was surprised when Snow answered. The crop-haired woman had clearly been crying herself. _And she guessed she knew what about!_ “Regina…come in.”

“How…how is she?”

“Not so good. David’s with her. They’re in the lounge. I’ve got Neal here, upstairs in the playroom.”

“And Hope?”

“She’s not here. He’s taken her…”

“HE’S WHAT?” she glared. “He’s taken her?”

“On the Jolly. For a few days. He said he’ll be back, once he decides what to do!”

“He’s leaving her?” _Regina couldn’t believe her ears. The pirate would leave her? The man who obsessed, pandered and fought for her, was leaving her? _

“We don’t know yet. We’ll see. He looked…devasted.”

_Probably because of me! Emma’s marriage might be over because of me! _“May I go through?” Snow slowly nodded, moving away from the door. Regina tentatively stepped into the large lounge. The sight before her broke her heart. David was sitting in the middle, cradling his adult daughter, who lay, still in her bed shorts and top, with her head on his chest, his large arms gathered protectively around her. Her normally beautiful, shiny blonde hair looked lank and lifeless, as did she, and her skin had an almost grey pallor.

She stepped cautiously closer. “Emma?”

“GET OUT! I DON’T WANT YOU HERE!” The longest sentence she’d uttered all morning.

“Emma, please?”

“JUST GO!” she pulled tighter into her father, who pressed his lips to the top of her head, looking up at her with a red-eyed smile. _Even Prince Charming was emotional!_

“It might be best if you left, Regina. Till later…” his only words.

She looked down at the pathetic figure. _I did this! _

But wasn’t going to give up that easily, even though she felt tears starting to well up. “No. I’m going to stay…until we’ve talked. I’m not leaving.”

“JUST FUCK OFF!” she screamed. “I HATE YOU!”

_That hurt! From Emma, that really hurt more than she expected!_ “I’m truly sorry. I had no idea.” She looked into David’s sad eyes, and it was clear he already had some idea what was going on. Snow, probably. So she decided there and then. No more secrets! It had been going on too long. Even though her parents were in front of them, enough was enough! She knelt down directly in front of them. Emma stiffened.

“I love you too, Emma! I’ve been in love with you for a very long time! But I never had the courage, when I could have told you! I never had the courage after we got Henry back from Neverland! I never had the courage after Neal died. I’m a coward, Emma!”

As tears started to fall, she rubbed them from her eyes. But she had to continue. “I was terrified to tell you I’d fallen in love with you, because I was certain you would reject me! Of course you would. I was the Evil Queen and you were the Saviour. I was evil and you were pure. Emma, you’ve always been to good for me! A hand appeared, Snow’s probably, handing her several tissues. She continued as she wiped her now snotty nose and tears. “I loved you but knew I could never have you for myself. Then Robin came, and quite honestly, I fell head over heels in love with him! And by that time, you and Killian had also become closer. After Robin was killed, I despaired! I even thought of ending it, taking my own life! You know what stopped me? You and Henry! You made me see I had to carry on! “She stopped to blow her nose. From behind her, it sounded like Snow was in tears too!

“I never stopped loving you! Then, when you married Killian, I knew I had to step away. Even more so, when I found out you were pregnant! I missed my time, because I was a coward! I love you Emma, but we cannot be together, because you have a husband and a daughter, and I know just how much you love them! They have to come first! But never doubt my love for you. You are, and always will be, an awful lot more than my best friend. Even if we can’t be together!” she stopped, exhausted, as Emma slowly lifted her head up to her face her. She looked wretched.

“I don’t hate you. I’m sorry!”

“And I’m sorry for being a coward. For not telling you, that I fell in love with you.”

Emma took one of the tear stained tissues to rub over her own eyes. “I think I started to fall in love with you, when you were ready to sacrifice yourself with that fail-safe diamond in the mine!”

“I think that’s when I started to fall for you too. You were willing to join me…”

“I almost told you in New York,” Emma sniffled. “Just after Robin died. I knew I could never compare to him. True Love, and all that stuff! It’s one of the reasons I never really got to know him.”

“He would have understood. He was surprisingly tolerant.” She smiled, sadly.

“So now – you and his wife? The Lady Marian?”

“Well…it’s early days. We’re both a little nervous about it, but, I’m hopeful…”

“You love her?”

“I think so. We seem to be good for each other. I see so much of Roland in her.”

Emma finally gave a sad smile. “I’m glad. You deserve some happiness. Does Henry know?”

“Not yet. We were going to hold off till we get back. Provided we get back! Anyway, to more important things. You and Killian?”

“I’m definitely in love with him. He’s wonderful. But I think he’s fallen out of love with me. I pushed him over the edge.”

“I refuse to believe that!”

“It’s true. He’s left me, and I can’t say I blame him! Seems he’s known about you and me for a long time. Even that drunk evening in the Rabbit Hole!”

“He knew about that?”

“Yeah. It only confirmed his worst suspicions. He’s better off without me. So’s Hope.”

“That, Swan, is Bullshit! You say you still love him?”

“More than anything!”

“Then you know what you have to do. Talk to him! And let Archie open up those walls of yours. Finish the medication and for god’s sake, have a bath! I mean, damn girl?” 

For the first time in days, Emma laughed. She stood up from her father, to face her. Regina did also.

“Thank you! For finally opening up to me!” She brought her hands up, resting them on the brunette’s waist. “For telling me what I needed to hear.”

Regina rested her own palms on the blonde. “You’re very welcome. Though we can’t be together as a couple, always know that I love you, Emma Jones!”

“And I love you, Regina Mills!” she leaned forward to press their lips together in a light kiss, for no more than a second. Their eyes met and an intense look passed between them. “Isn’t it a shame, that we’re not allowed to love more than one person at a time?”

“Hmm. Try asking Mulan, Aurora & Philip? They know all about that!”

A voice came from behind her, breaking their moment. “The Briars and Mulan? They’re together?”

Regina closed her eyes, sighing. “Shit, I was supposed to keep that quiet!”

“You do realise, we’ve just confessed our feelings in front of my parents?”

“I’m sure I have a spare forgetting potion in the vault!”

“Don’t even try it!” said David. “I intend to remind you of this every time you two have a falling out!”

Emma looked back into her eyes. “Best friends?”

“Best friends! Perhaps just a little bit more!” she winked.

\---


	9. The Business Proposition

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Archie Hopper continues to make Emma comes to terms with her heart. Regina helps Emma with a spot of DIY, and Marian has a proposition for Killian.

** _Doctor Hopper's Office_ **

It had been another difficult hour for Emma! But at least she now knew how this worked! Archie Hopper, that shy, twinkly, smiling man, was an absolute demon when it came to getting information out of people. Even her! But nonetheless, he started again. This time, as he’d promised in her last consultation, he went over her relationships with her parents, particularly her mother, her son and daughter. Before finally, Killian and Regina.

So this time, instead of avoidance, she finally let it all out. Telling him of how she and Regina’s had, starting as mortal enemies, gone on to build a relationship, with Henry at its core, on something more than friendship. After relentless prompting, she finally revealed everything that had happened over the last two days. Including Regina, and their confessions to each other.

“Thank you for that, Emma! I know it was difficult for you, but I think you found it just a little bit easier than last time, yes?”

“Not much! I may understand Regina, but I’ve still lost my husband!”

“Perhaps, perhaps not. You said he told your mother he would come back after a few days?”

“Yeah, but Regina thinks I should go after him! So I’m going to tell him _everything_…”

“Well that’s certainly one option. How do you think he’s likely to react? Knowing that you and Regina, despite accepting you cannot be together, are still in love with each other?”

“We’ve agreed just to be friends! Special friends. She’s got Marian, and I’ve got…Killian.”

“But have you? Never mind what you and Regina think, what do you imagine he thinks?”

“That he can’t trust me,” her voice dipped. “That I might want to be with her one day…”

“Can you blame him? Knowing he has a potential love rival in Storybrooke. Another one with magic. Knowing you want to share evenings out with her, or go back to her place? Knowing, as Henry’s co-parents, that you’ll share confidences he’ll have no part of? Not the best basis for trust in a marriage, is it?”

“So what do I do? Move away? Stop seeing Regina?”

“Let’s come back to that. Tell me, what is it that you see in Killian Jones? Do you love him more than you love Regina?”

“Yes! Of course I do!” _she felt almost insulted by the question._

“Why? Can you tell me why you love your husband, Killian Jones, more than the woman you yesterday confessed you were in love with?”

_This was going to be a very long session again! _

_\----_

** _The Diner_ **

“So they’ve really had Robin feathers raining down from the ceiling? Here, and at your place?”

“Yes Rubes. I actually saw four of them fall with my own two eyes! The last three when they asked him direct questions,” said Belle. _Well no one asked her not to say anything! _“That’s when Marian asked him whether he approved of her and Regina being…together.”

“Together, as in ‘together’, like me and Dot? They’re in a relationship?”

“Very much so! They seem very compatible. I thought they were quite touching together!”

“Two gorgeous, brown eyed, hot- assed brunettes. Looks like we’re not the only sexy gay-gal combo in town! Maybe we should ask them out on a share date?”

“I think considering what you put Dorothy through this week, probably not a good idea! How’s Rumple’s potion working?”

“Well it certainly killed off my libido last night! I went to bed at ten! If you’d have walked in three nights ago wearing that blouse, I would have jumped your bones, even if you are straight! Then your old man would have burnt me alive!”

Belle blushed. “Good job all that lupine lust is going to be directed at your lady-love next time you come on heat, isn't it? How is Dorothy now?”

“Still a little pissed off, even though she knows I couldn’t help it! I was going to take her out this weekend, by way of an apology. How about buying her some lingerie? Something sexy?”

“Don’t go to Kathryn’s for a couple of days! She said Regina and Marian spent an absolute fortune in there. Clothes, boots, undies, everything! She’s got new stock in Saturday. Apparently, stockings were particularly popular this week…”

“But they’re so bloody uncomfortable! Why would anyone want to wear them? Mind you, I could imagine those two in them, or in a decent Basque! Mmm!”

Belle winced, but grinned. “Would you stop that? As you said yourself, I am very, very, boringly straight and don't need to hear that stuff! Though at this rate, I’m going to be in a minority around here!”

\---

** _Mifflin Street_ **

Regina hadn’t said much about Emma since she’d got home yesterday evening, and Marian didn’t want to pry. However, the fact she’d been much quieter when she returned, hardly spoke over dinner and went to bed separately, did concern her.

They’d finally sat in bed together, just reading, in the master bedroom, before retiring. The former queen rolling away from her as she settled, leaving Marian to ponder how to handle it.

The next morning, she’d woken to find Regina had already risen, dressed and was now downstairs in the kitchen making coffee. 

“Good morning, dear. Sleep well?”

“Not really. I must have something on my mind. Are you going to tell me what happened when you went over to Emma’s yesterday, or just leave me guessing?”

_There was a questioning, suspicious look about her that Regina hadn’t seen before. _“Well…It’s nothing, really. Emma’s having treatment for depression. They think it’s related to her pregnancy last year. They’re just going through a bit of a hard time at the moment. They’ll be fine.”

“So her husband often bursts in here, yelling that she’s always been in love with you, does he?”

“Of course not! They’re just going through some marriage difficulties. It’ll sort itself out.”

“Are you in love with her?”

_That surprised her!_ “What? Where on earth did that come from?”

“It’s a simple question, Gina. Are you in love with Emma?”

“She’s my best friend, Marian! And Henry’s mother!”

“Still didn’t answer the question, but your expression tells me all I need to know! Still, it’s none of my business who you’re with, or what you’re doing. I’ve known you less than a week, so I have no right to ask. Are you going over to see her?”

“I’m going back to the town hall to collect some documents, then I _may_ call in on her. We’ll see.”

“Well I hope you have a nice day too. I’m going to be out all day. As I don’t expect to have a key, what time will you be back?”

“Where are you going to be all day?”

“Oh, out and about. I need to explore the town properly before I decide whether, provided the rescue goes to plan, Roland and I should settle here.”

“But…”_ That got Regina worried,_ “I thought you’d already decided?”

“Nothing’s set in stone. He and the men may be somewhere safe.”

“But you said you wanted him to have friends! That it’s safe here. What about you and me?”

“Well what about you and me, Regina? Judging by what’s happened since yesterday, you need to make some decisions yourself. You’ve closed off from me since you got back from Emma’s. Now you may be in denial, but even I can tell you’ve got feelings for her! You need to figure out what you’re to do about it.”

“Marian,” she sighed, “it's not like that. You really don’t understand!”

“Then explain it to me! Gina, I’m a big girl. I’ve had to look after myself for a long time now, and I can take it. But if you can’t open up to me, and tell me what’s going on in that head of yours, it doesn’t give me confidence that we can ever have something together.”

“Is this your way of saying you’re leaving me? That you don’t want this?”

“No. But I need to know what ‘this’ is! I’d like to build a relationship with you, but it can’t be built on shifting sands. It’s my belief that you’re still in love with a married mother. That’s fine, but you need to figure out what you want. I can wait for your decision, but I won’t put my life on hold forever. So if you need me to back away, I’ll do so and give you time!

“But…where will you go? What are you going to do? You have no funds!”

“Yes, I’m aware of that. It’s one of the reasons I was unhappy with you lending me money to buy all those clothes. ‘Never a lender nor a borrower be’, remember?

“It wasn’t a loan, it was a gift! You still need money to live. That’s why I asked you to live with me…”

“And I’m grateful. Far more than you know. But I’m a resourceful woman, and I’ll find a means. Now, I’m planning to meet Mrs. Gold this morning. She’s going to lend me one of those talking devices you have here and show me how to use it. Merlin will be there, and he told me he has a way of educating me in the modern world including, I think he used the word ‘tech-lo-gy’, by magic. Apparently, he can do some sort of mind-link to teach me in minutes what would normally take years. Then…well, we’ll see!”

“Technology? Looks like you’ve been planning. Are you planning to come back here tonight?”

“Yes, if you’ll have me? Regina, I wasn’t lying when I said I have growing feelings for you. Until last night, I was beginning to feel I might be falling in love with you. However, what you said to Belle and Mayor Philip, and your attitude towards me since you came home, has led me to have doubts. Despite whatever you may say, it’s clear that you’re conflicted. I'm giving you the space to think things through and tell me what you want. Is that fair?”

_Regina looked at her expression. Resolved. So sure. So certain! _Slowly, her worried expression broke into a sad smile as she realised she had indeed been distant since yesterday. “More than fair. Thank you. I’ve never been good at putting my feelings out there for all to see. It’s rare for anyone to break through, even more so since Robin. But you, you started to get in! You seem much more…organized…than I imagined. Thinking everything through…”

“Out of the two of us, Robin was always the dreamer, the one with the big plans! He was the natural leader of the ground, though he always denied it because he was so humble. I tended to be the one to make it all happen behind him.”

“I’m beginning to see that.”

“So, go! Sort out your own mind. Find out what you want, Gina! And if you want me to be part of it, then we'll talk.” She reached over, placing a light kiss on her cheek. As she did so, yet another pale-grey feather floating down onto the worktop, next to her cup!

“Robin,” said Marian looking up. “That bloody bird’s going to be bald by the time you’re finished!”

\---

** _Gold’s Antiques – two hours later_ **

“Is this going to hurt?” Marian sat nervously, as Merlin took her hands.

“Not hurt, exactly. But you may feel a little dizzy after. You’ll see many images flash before your eyes. Millions of them. It’ll feel like days, but it’ll be minutes, I assure you. I’ve tried to sort out all the relevant bits in my own mind, but you may also see some things that aren’t relevant. So, happy we proceed?”

“Yes. I have much to learn!”

_Watched closely by Belle and Rumple, the mind-link began… _

\---

_ **The Swan-Jones House** _

“Regina, come on through…” said Emma, opening the front door, “Emma’s painting Hope’s bedroom. She’s up there now…”

“Oh, well I don’t want to disturb…”

“No, come on in. Killian had intended finishing it this week, but after everything happened, I guess it got left. She’s just finishing off…”

“Does she seem better?”

“A lot better. From what I understand, Archie put her through the mill a bit, like he does. Also, I think the anti-depressants may be starting to kick in. Come on through…”

She walked up the stairs, cautiously entering the baby’s nursery. “Good morning.”

The blonde was sitting on the floor, brush in hand, carefully painting the skirting board. She looked up. “Gina, hi! How’re you doing?”

_S_ _he seemed brighter, her skin a little more pink, hair now washed. Slightly more like her old self. Even though it was early December, she was wearing a simple, white cropped and sleeveless T-shirt, and shorts, all of which showed off her still toned arms and abs, and her long, not over developed legs, magnificently. For Regina, it was a lovely sight._

“Fancy giving me a hand?”

“You could use magic? You’ve done it before…”

“Nah, I want to do it the proper way with no cheating. Killian had to, and he’s only got one hand! Besides, Archie said things like this is are more therapeutic. Come on, it’s probably ages since you’ve done some decent physical work!” she grinned.

“How dare you? I’ll have you know I still work out twice a week! And my house is immaculate!”

“Yeah, but that’s magic. Cheating. Come on, come join me…”

She looked down at the Saviour. In truth, the morning visit to the town hall to get plans for the stables wasn’t necessary. She had nothing in particular to do today, but she had felt the need to get out of the house for a while._ Away from Marian?_

“Oh, very well! But these jeans are new on today! I’m not getting paint on them. So I-”

_She never noticed Emma flick her fingers, but certainly felt the magic! _A familiar warm breeze spun around her and the next moment she found her coat, cotton jumper and jeans, and even her tights, draped over the chair nearby, and now wearing a pale sleeveless T-shirt and shorts, identical to the ones Emma wore!

“Hey, stop that! You don’t know what I would have been wearing underneath!”

Emma smirked. “Well I can’t imagine you ever going commando!”

She glared. “You thik you know me? Actually, I have done, on occasion. And not just in jeans and trousers!”

“Really? Wow, Miss Mills, I’m starting to see you in a new light!” _Emma’s wide grin was infectious, and Regina couldn’t help but mirror it! _

“As for you, I notice someone forgot their bra this morning?”

Emma looked down, now noticing that the outline of her nipples were visible through the fabric. She sniggered. “Well, it’s only us here…”

As it became obvious to them both that their banter, and their shared glances, had somehow turned into flirting, an uncomfortable thought came to the brunette. _She’s a married mother, Regina! Stop it!_

Unfortunately, their little moment had been caught by someone else! Someone standing outside the slightly open door carrying a coffee tray and biscuits. Seeing the exchange between her daughter and her step-mother, she frowned.

Leaving the tray outside the door, she went downstairs, quietly, reaching her phone before sending a text:

_Snow: Killian, if you want to save your marriage, I suggest you come home. Now!_

\---

** _Storybrooke Docks – early afternoon_ **

“Hard astern, Mr. Thomas, if you please?” yelled Captain Killian Jones. “And lower the sails on the mizzen mast, Mr. Smee! We don’t want to ram the old girl into the side of the quay now, do we?”

The faithful boatswain grinned back at his old master. “Yes Captain! Wonderful to be back doing this again, isn’t it? I never realised how much I’ve missed her!”

“Well Mr. Smee, if you stopped your good lady getting pregnant every nine months, I’m sure you’d have more time on the water!”

"We've only got eight, Captain! Can I help it if I'm so fertile?" he grinned his gap-toothed grin.

Captain Jones had taken his old pirate ship, originally called the Jewel of The Realm, out for its first overnight outing in just over a year. Just before Emma had fallen pregnant with Hope. _It was more than a ship to him. It was part of his family, the pride of the British Navy in its time and once captained by his much-missed older brother, Liam. When he’d renounced the navy and took to the life of piracy, it became the feared and infamous Jolly Roger, captained by the notorious rogue, Captain Hook! __But that was centuries ago. A distant memory. Now, it served as only a graceful reminder of a very different world. In this world, he was now Killian Jones, or Killian Swan-Jones, as Emma often reminded him_.

As his faithful old vessel was gently eased into the dockside, he looked back into the harbor. Looking further back, he saw, up the hills in the distance, the houses on the very edge of Storybrooke. And one house in particular, its turreted roof just visible on the skyline. The house he’d shared with Emma for three years, and the last year with the little babbling girl now sitting in his arms.

“Wa-ma!” said Hope, looking at the people gathered around the quayside.

“Yes indeed, my little one. Wa-ma! Now, we need to get you fed and watered! Much like your old dad.”

“Beggin’ your pardon, Captain, but me an’ the boys were wonderin’ how long we were goin’ to me moored up? Only we were thinking of having a spot of lunch at the alehouse! Fancy joinin' us?”

“We sail at seven, Mr. Thomas, to catch the tide again. Go easy on the ales, if you please? Sadly, I can't join you. I’m carrying precious cargo here, and I don’t want any mishaps due to inebriation. Go and enjoy yourselves!”

_My, the buggers changed!_ thought Mr. Thomas, though seeing the way he looked at his little girl he understood why. “Aye, aye Captain! Your little lady there’s a chip off the block, if you don’t mind me saying! A fine mix between you and your beautiful wife!”

“Thank you, Mr. Thomas. Now be off with you and try to keep the rest of those men in good order!” he smiled as the sadly depleted, but trusty crew, went on their way to the little pub at the end of the dock. _His mind turned to Emma, as it had throughout the last twenty-four hours. What was she going to do? What was he going to do? It was obvious she was still in love with him. Or was it? He’d seen often enough the looks between her and the queen. It clearly wasn’t one-sided either! Could he accept it? Could he ever give himself fully to someone who’s heart may lay elsewhere?_

“Permission to come aboard, Captain?” called a voice from over the side. He looked down from the fo’c’sle, to a woman standing close to the side of the ship. A tall, slim brunette, wearing a light sweater, scarf and the very tightest of jeans. Plus leather boots, similar to Emma’s. She certainly made an attractive figure and it took him more than a moment to recognise her.

“Permission granted, Lady Marian!”

The elegant woman nimbly climbed up the gangplank used by the men, rather than use the temporary bridge. She climbed up the steps to the fo’c’sle, before stopping in front of them, spotting Hope.

“Captain Jones, we meet again! And who might this young beauty be?” she wrinkled her nose and smiled at the one-year-old, who returned a gummy grin.

“This is my beloved daughter, Hope Alice Swan-Jones!”

“Well she is absolutely gorgeous! May I have a hold?”

_Although he hardly knew the woman, and the last time he’d seen her, in Regina’s house, she’d been wearing a very sheer, short silk nightie of some sort (didn’t Emma call them ‘teddies’?) under a robe. But something about her oozed calm, and motherhood._

“Certainly, if she’s willing!” As she reached out her arms, Hope giggled and raised her chubby arms as Marian gathered her into her arms. Hope immediately dropped her nose into her neck and shoulder.

“Hmm, I love that smell of babies, don’t you? Takes me right back to Roland…”

“Ah, yes, forgive me! I temporarily forgot just who you are! Robin’s wife and Roland’s mother! Your departed husband was a friend. A much-missed friend and drinking companion, as it happens. I could have done with Robin’s advice and friendship over the last few days…” _Jeez, did he really need to say that last bit? _“I forget my manners too. I’m truly sorry for your loss. It may not be as great as yours, but I can assure you, it was shared by many. He was a great man!”

Even now his mention could make her eyes water! “He was. I think of him daily…”

“Well, what can I do for you, Lady Marian, or should I say Mrs. Locksley.”

“Just call me Marian. Like Robin, I hate titles.”

“Then call me Killian. So what can I do for you?”

“If I manage to get Roland back next week, I’m considering settling in Storybrooke. Though if I do, I need to secure an income. I’m asking no favours but, after seeing your magnificent vessel arrive in port, I have a proposition, a business venture, which I think you may be interested in. One which involves this wonderful ship!” she smiled up at him.

_God, she’s bloody attractive! What a shame it’s wasted on the queen! _“Well, I’m always open to a business proposition! You say you may settle here? Would that be with Regina?” _Then he realised what he’d said! _“Sorry, forgive me, that was rude and no business of mine! It’s just, what with Emma…”

“It’s fine, Killian. After your outburst yesterday, I suspect your concerns may mirror mine! I’m really not sure what Regina means to me right now. Or me to her. Remember, this is all very new for both of us. But frankly I think I share your concerns. That’s why I need to plan for my own life, and that of my son. Holding this little wonder here,” she kissed her cheek, “makes me realise just how much I’ve missed him! From what I’ve been told, he’d be about eight years old now!” 

“I can quite understand. I gather you have Merlin and even the Dark One to help you on your mission? The Jolly has also crossed realms many times on many a hazardous journey. As it’s a worthy cause, I can be put her at your disposal, should you wish?”

_Marian looked up at him. This kindly, surprisingly well-spoken, and she had to admit, bloody handsome man! He was willing to risk his ship for her son. _“You’d do that. For Roland?”

“Not just for him, but his father too! As I said, Robin was my friend!”

She felt a tear well up. “I can see why! I’m touched, Killian. I’ll talk to Merlin and see what he thinks. Now, about this venture?”

“I’m going to take my little lady here down to my quarters for her lunch. She gets rather angry if I’m late and she’s hungry, a trait she shares with her mother! Would you care to join me?”

\---

_They both stood in her kitchen, coffees in hand, looking out the window, towards the sea. An anxious Snow had finally left to go home an hour earlier. She’d hung on as long as she could, but the needs of a mother to a six-year-old, called. Once she'd seen the looks between her daughter and Regina, she became worried, dropping little hints that perhaps it was time for Regina to go home! _

_Finally, she’d given up, and decided to leave. Not before she pulled the woman aside to angrily whisper:_

_“She’s a married woman, Regina! She has a husband and a daughter! Do you think you’re helping?”_

_It had been a chastening experience, not having seen the woman that angry for so long!_

“Has he tried to call?”

“No. That’s what worries me. Normally, he at least messages me after a fight, even when its my fault! Which let’s face it, it usually is. I texted him. Three times. But he said he’d be gone for at least a couple of days.”

“If he’s offshore, he may not have received them, or been able to send any himself.”

“True. I guess I need to wait. Why was mum being so shitty to you?”

“She was trying to get me to leave. I believe she thinks the moment she’s gone, I’m going to try and ravish you!”

Emma’s eyes widened. “Do you want to?” _Shit, did I really say that?_

“No. But seeing your nipples through that T-shirt doesn’t help!”

That made the blonde snigger. ‘You could show me yours! Compare them_?” she lifted her hand, pretending she was about to do magic. Regina raised hers, ready to defend._

“Don’t you dare! The way I’ve been feeling recently, the two of us going topless could lead somewhere neither of us want to go…”

Emma nodded “True. Mind you, because of the way I’ve been treating Killian recently, you’ve probably been getting more action than I have recently! So what’s it like?”

“I’m sorry?”

“Doing it with another woman. What’s it like? I mean, I’ve kissed and made out with a couple of girls before. You should know! But I’ve never actually gone all the way. Just wondered what it was like?”

“Emma! You and I may be very close friends, but even after what we both said to each other yesterday, I still feel very uncomfortable talking about something like that!”

“Don’t know why. I don’t want the exact details about what you did, I was just wondering what it was like. It’s supposed to be more intense than with a guy. And a lot more orgasms, at least according to Ruby!”

“Emma, please! It was…_nice_.”

“Nice? Not earth-shatteringly, bone crunching nice? Not 'Oh god, Marian, enough already' nice?”

“We didn’t actually…go all the way.” _God, this is embarrassing!_

“Not all the way? So you haven’t actually fucked her yet?”

“EMMA!”

“Why not? I mean, even I can see she’s bloody gorgeous! In that outfit at the diner, she looked like a damn supermodel! Hell, I thought I was straight till I met you, but I’d do her!”

“Stop now, or I’m leaving! I feel uncomfortable about this. Yes, it was rather…lovely, but we haven’t fully committed to each other yet, and I’m not the sort to do_ that_ after I’ve only known someone a few days!” 

_Emma’s superpower could tell she was lying when she said the last bit, but now wasn’t the time to push it! _“Fair enough. But do you think you like girls more than boys these days?”

“I don’t know. There’re several men in the town I still find very attractive in that way but, apart from Marian, no women. Present company excepted of course! I think I’m not properly over Robin.”

“It’s been three years, Gina! He’d want you to move on…”

“True, but it hasn’t been easy. Having Marian here has only reminded me of what I missed, because she misses him too. And the robin feathers, of course.”

“Robin feathers? What are you talking about?” she looked out the window, towards the bay, which just about took in the docks. _That’s when she spotted the familiar three masts!_ “Hey, that’s the Jolly! He’s in port! They’re back!”

Regina looked closer towards the horizon. “Oh yes. Are you going to go down there?” 

“Damn right! He’s always apologizing, even when I’m the one in the wrong. I need to step up!”

“Well I suggest you wear something a little more conservative, Mrs Jones! A decent bra perhaps?”

Emma giggles, pushing her chest out. “See something you like, Miss Mills?”

“Oh do shut up, Swan, I think I can control my urges! Besides, I’d best get home. Can drop you off near the docks?”

“That’s be great. I’ll change, then you can tell me about these ‘robin feathers’, and you can tell me how to get my marriage back on track! 

\---

“So you really think it would work?”

“Don’t see why not, love. From what the Sorcerer here tells me, if we replaced the Saucy Sal with an identical enchanted figurehead, we can break through, in and out of the World Without Magic, without need of magic beans or portals. Have I got that right, Merlin?”

“Yes Captain!” said the Sorcerer, sitting opposite at the table. “The ‘magical Saucy Sal’ figurehead, effectively becomes a portal of its own. So after we get it back from the Enchanted Forest, you could start your business!”

“And run Jolly Roger trips right down the Eastern Seaboard! Killian, that’s brilliant!” Marian almost jumped up and down with excitement.

“Aye love. Once outside the Storybrooke shield, we can go down as far as New York and Boston. Though Merlin may have to help us with legal documents and so on.”

“That can be done. But you’ll have to be careful when you sail between her and there. Seeing a ship magically appear and disappear may alert the wrong people.”

“Oh, this is so exciting! Gentlemen, thank you!”

“It could even bring some much-needed work to the docks here,” said Killian. “Apart from the canneries and the pub, it’s dead. Some decent investment is long overdue for these people! Merlin, you said you can raise the funds?”

“Don’t worry about that, Mr. Jones! Magic allows me more than one way to raise money for worthy projects. Now with your sailing and navigational expertise, combined with this lady’s renowned entrepreneurial skills,” _she looked at him, intrigued. A look he spotted_. “Yes, Marian, I’m more than aware how you and your husband used to purloin and distribute the assets of the rich and greedy!” He winked at her as she blushed, “you’ll make a superb business partnership, I’m sure.”

“Sounds like a toast is in order! Marian?”

“Another glass of that excellent rum you have there, Killian?”

He sniggered. “I do love a lady who appreciates the finer things!” he poured her a generous measure, before filling Merlin’s glass. The Sorcerer rose.

“So, let me make a toast. To the Locksley-Jones Sailing Group! May it prove to be an unrivalled, and profitable, success!”

“I’ll drink to that!” said Marian, as the three clinked glasses. “Erm, Killian. I think I heard Hope wake up.”

“No problem, I’ll go get her out. She won’t be hungry get, probably just a cuddle.”

“Let me? I’ve missed having a little one around. She’s so lovely…”

_Aye, if only her own mother could appreciate her like that!_ He thought.

As she left to walk into the captain’s quarters, Merlin looked over the old ship’s galley. On a top corner shelf, he spotted an unusual, heart-shaped bottle, containing what looked like water. _But he felt a form of familiar magic coming from it!_

“Killian, that bottle on the top shelf? Is it what I think it is?”

The pirate looked up. “That one? I can’t honestly remember. I’ve had it a very long time. Centuries…”

Merlin stood, walking closer to the shelf. “May I?” Killian nodded. He carefully gathered it, waving his hand over the top to confirm what he'd thought it was. Sensing something deeply familiar now, he gently eased the tinted heavy glass stopper from it. “Good lord! Well I never!”

“Something you recognise?”

“Why yes! This is water from Lake Nostos! It’s a long dried out lake now. It had enormous power to return to life things that were lost! Infertile and cursed women used to bathe in its water. It was even claimed it could bring the souls of the dead back to life! Killian, I think you have here the very last of a very special magic indeed! And you have a large bottle of it. I would guard it well!”

\---

“So you’re really saying Robin sent you 'robin feathers', from beyond the grave? But that’s impossible! He’s dead!” she moment Emma said it, she saw the pained expression on Regina’s face, as they continued the drive down to the docks. “Sorry – just saying…”

“The problem is…we don’t know if he really has passed on! When Hades killed him with the crystal, he said he was going to ‘end’ him! Like he’d never existed! But when Marian and I are together, we receive these feathers. We already have nine of them, and Belle says they are not from this land…”

“That’s incredible. And you say you asked him questions, and he answers with feathers?”

“Two nights ago, Marian asked him first if he could see us, and then whether he ‘approved’ of us being together. Both times he sent a single feather…”

“You’re sure he doesn’t want to just see you two in the sack? A bit of lezzie action? Most guys do!”

_The angry glare she gave her, answered that!_ "You may be my friend, Emma, but there are limits!"

“Sorry!” 

They stayed silent until the Mercedes slowed near to the canneries, from where they could see the quays, the proud Jolly Roger now closest. “I’ll let you out just here…”

“Look, it’s Killian! Up near the front. And…wait…is that?” 

Regina looked over, to see three people standing on the front raised deck of the ship, near a mast. Two men and a woman. A woman holding a baby. “Marian?”

\---


	10. A new venture awaits...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Jolly Roger returns to port and Emma sees someone holding her baby. An awkward conversation results. A new business venture is hatched, and Regina finally sits down with Killian to explain what's going on between herself and his wife.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi everyone!  
Thank you to those who have taken the time to read this story. I'm just coming to the end of the angsty, painful bits and happier times will be coming soon. 
> 
> A small number of people asked me to change how some of the pairings were designated, which I've now done. 
> 
> Last of the painful chapters now...
> 
> Love Fi x

** _Storybrooke Harbour_ **

“Marian?” _Regina couldn’t believe her eyes_

“What the hell’s she doing here?” asked Emma. “Is that Hope, she’s holding?”

Emma quickly got out of the car, running towards the ship, Regina now deciding to follow her. _It was Hope! What the hell’s she doing with her? _The blonde eventually reached the temporary bridge at the back, before she yelled up “Hey!”

The three turned around, Killian most surprised to see his wife now running up the metal ramp. “Emma? What are you doing here?”

She was a little out of breath when she finally reached them, hardly noticing Merlin standing beside him. “Coming to see my husband!” _She may have been speaking to him, but she glared daggers at Marian! _“What’s she doing with Hope!”

_He saw her look, but after the way she’d treated him recently, he was in no mood. _“Giving her a motherly hug, it would seem! And hello to you too, Swan! Feeling any better?”

_Marian saw the look from Emma but decided she wasn’t going to be intimidated, so she answered calmly._ “She woke up a few minutes ago, while Killian was finalizing some paperwork with Merlin. Still rather sleepy I’m afraid, so I was enjoying a nice cuddle before I left. She’s lovely! Such a good girl and hardly cried at all. You must be so proud? Would you like to take her?”

_What the hell? The woman hadn’t actually done anything wrong, other than the fact she was standing there, holding her baby, next to her husband, and on his ship. The fact she’d overreacted, and Killian could see she’d overreacted, made her feel worse. _“Yeah, thanks!”

Marian slowly leaned forward, gently passing Hope to her mother, who quickly wrapped her arms around her, for the first time in two days. “She hasn’t been changed yet, or eaten, but I believe Killian has all that in hand down below?” Emma silently nodded, now feeling foolish for her actions.

Regina had finally reached them. “Marian, what on earth are you doing here?” Remembering how they’d parted before, she didn’t move closer.

“Hello, Gina. Just finishing off some things with my new business partners! Had a nice day so far?”

“Business partners? Merlin and Jones?”

“Aye love,” said Killian, “Marian and I, and Merlin, have decided to launch a new venture! A new use for the Jolly Roger. Consider it pirate raids for tourists, all along the eastern seaboard. The Sorcerer and his magic have made it all possible. Lady Marian and I have become co-directors in the venture!”

“How?" asked Regina. "You need serious sums of money to do something like that! Advertising, promotions, wages, and so many other things. Where are you going to get that from?”

“That’s where I come in,” said Merlin, smiling at Marian. “I have the means, and it’s in a good cause! We’ll finalise all the details once we all, hopefully, get back safely with young Roland in his mother’s arms.”

“Aye mate. I’ll have her ready to sail on the Monday morning tide! Be sure to have all your provisions on board the night before.”

Emma couldn’t believe her ears. “Wait! You’re going with them on the rescue?”

“Aye, love. They are going to be using the Jolly, after all! Portals only last minutes, so it's difficult moving large number, but easier when you turn your own ship into a portal. It makes sense...”

“Makes sense? After all that crap you gave me when I said I was going? You’re unbelievable!”

“At least my motives aren’t questionable!”

“What the hell do you mean by that?”

Her lowered his face to hers, his voice dripping in distain, as he tried to control his temper. “Do you REALLY want to go there, Swan? In front of these people?”

_Emma could see the anger building in his eyes, but also something else. Pain. A pain she’d caused! She’d come to apologise but, here she was, making him angry once more. _“No.”

Seeing the icy tension between the married couple, Merlin stepped back. “Well I need to be heading back to the convent. Killian, remember what I said about that bottle? Marian, we’ll talk again tomorrow about the plan changes. Ladies, I’ll be seeing you around!” with that, his eyes flickered, and his body slowly vaporized into nothing.

“He’s the only one I know who disappears like that!” said Regina “No smoke, he just…evaporates!”

Marian stepped closer to the captain. “Well, I need to be getting off too,” she leaned up to place a kiss on his cheek, before pulling a new cellphone from her pocket, looking down at the screen, “I’m going back to Granny’s. I need advice on catering pleasure cruises!”

Regina remembered what she’d said earlier. “Is that the phone the bookworm gave you? I’m surprised you’ve learned how to use it so quickly!”

“Merlin’s doing! Remember I said he was giving me some education using a mind-link? It was absolutely weird, but there’s an awful lot of stuff in here now,” she pointed to her forehead, “...that I’m still trying to sift through. Isn’t modern medicine fantastic? And music? Wow! Still, mustn’t dawdle. Killian, you’ve been an absolute godsend!” she rose on her toes to kiss his cheek, once again, earning an irritated look from Regina. “ I’ll join you on tonight’s sail too, if you don’t mind?”

The pirate beamed at his new business partner. “Delighted to have you on board, love. We sail at seven. Dress warmly, though. It’ll be bitter out there. And some better boots might be a good idea! Those rather shapely suede ones may look good on you, but they’ll be ruined by the spray!”

_Emma and Regina’s eyes met, both concerned at the obvious warmth between the other two. _

“You’re sailing again, tonight?” said Emma, mystified. “But I thought…”

“I said I’d be gone a few days, Swan. Enough time to think about my future, and our little one…”

_‘My’ future? Not ‘our’ future? _“Killian, wait. We need to talk!”

“Ladies, would you excuse us a moment?” Regina and Marian both nodded, stepping away and down from the fo’c’sle to give them some privacy. The moment they were out of earshot, Emma started.

“So what is this? Are you leaving me? Are we through?”

“That very much depends upon you! Here’s the thing, love. I’ve tried to be patient, but I’ve found your attitude to our marriage, and particularly our daughter, to be intolerable. I still love you, Swan! But it cannot continue like this. We’ll talk. I’ll return on the tide tomorrow morning as the Jolly’s only undergoing some sea trials on the repaired hull.”

“This isn’t fair. You’re putting this all down on me?”

“We’ll talk tomorrow. I suggest you ask your parents to mind Hope. We’ll talk, but then I expect you to tell me everything! I expect you to tell me what you’ve said to the cricket. What you’ve said to Regina, and what the hell it is between you two! No secrets! Only then, when all is disclosed, will I know whether I can trust you!”

“I’ve done nothing wrong, like I already told you! Killian, what do I have to do to make you believe me?”

“Talk! No more walls. Make me understand what’s going on between you and her. Make me understand why you can confide in her, but not me. And then, make me understand why you won’t hug your own child, our child, unless you see another woman doing it instead of you.”

_Meanwhile, on the lower deck, Marian and Regina were also having their own, rather less heated, discussion._

“So you’re definitely not coming home tonight? You’re sailing with guyliner instead?”

“Oh, the eyeliner!” she laughed. “Ha, he told me about that! He said he was a right pretentious so-and-so in his youth. I noticed he kept referring to you as ‘majesty’ from time to time. I guess he does it to rile you as much as you try to rile him. Shame, because underneath it all, I think you two could have a beautiful friendship, if you both let it happen! He spoke rather highly of you actually, telling me why he’d wanted you to be Hope’s godmother.”

“You talked about that?”

“We talked about lots of things. He said that if he were to die early, he’d want to have someone who could truly take care of Hope and Emma the way they deserve, and that you were the best placed. He thought the way you brought Henry up was quite inspiring. Rather sweet of him, I thought.”

_Regina was absolutely stunned_. “I…I never imagined! I just assumed, what with Emma and I, that he hated me.”

“No. Funny enough, the biggest worry for him, is not you and Emma, but Hope! He thinks she’s the casualty in all this. Emma’s rarely spends time looking after her, shows little interest, and has withdrawn from her. He’s reached the end of his tether, to be honest! Silly girl, she could lose it all!”

That annoyed her. “Marian, you’ve only heard one side! How can you possibly judge?"

“You’re right. I suppose I can’t! I can only go by what I see, and I see a lonely man fighting with his conscience, married to a woman who’s withdrawn from him. Whose heart is divided between her husband and another…”

“So you’re saying this is _my_ fault?”

“No. I’m saying a bit of honesty is needed! She needs to talk to her husband, properly, without anyone’s interference, before they decide what they’re going to do. A child’s upbringing with her own parents is at stake here, Regina! And perhaps we should step back and let them get on with it!”

The two women stared silently at each other, neither quite sure what to say next. As Marian turned to leave, the other woman stared at her back. _Regina knew she’d treated her poorly since yesterday._ “What do _you_ think I should do?”

“Step away, at least till they’ve spoken. This isn’t anyone’s fault Regina, but you’re definitely a catalyst for them. Tell me, do you want your best friend’s marriage to survive?”

“That’s a horrible question - of course I do!”

“Then you know what to do! Perhaps also spend some time thinking what _you _want in life. And if you want it to include me, let me know.” She turning, walking again towards the little bridge, as Regina looked up at the troubled, married pair.

_Do you want your best friend’s marriage to survive? That’s the thing isn’t it. Did she? Seeing the now waking little girl, nuzzled on Emma’s shoulder, gave her the answer. _

“Marian…wait? Please?” The woman turned once again, as Regina walked back.

“Mm?”

“I _do_ want you in my life. And Roland. But I do owe you an explanation. Then we can start again. With no secrets.”

“You owe me nothing, but that’s what I wanted to hear!” Marian raise her hands onto Regina’s cheeks, before, to her surprise, placing a soft kiss on her lips. “I need you to open up and trust me! I was serious, Gina, I want to explore whether we could be together.”

Regina gave a nervous smile back. “Can you stay tomorrow night?”

“I’d like that. We’re back early. Perhaps after we talk, I could take you on a date? I could book a table at that place called Ralph’s? It looked nice. Lots of dark corners.”

“You have been getting to know your way around town quite quickly, haven’t you?” she smiled back. “I’d like that. Do you think we should dress up?”

“Oh definitely, I’ve got a new wardrobe of clothes to show off! Why don’t you wear that red silk knee length dress you bought yesterday.”

“Only if you wear the dark green suede? It shows off your cleavage!” her eyes dropped to her covered chest, making both of them chuckle.

“I’ll see what I can do: she turned, stepping onto the bridge. “Oh...and Regina?”

“Yes?”

“Don’t think I didn’t spot the matching red garter and suspenders! I’d like to see those on…”

“They make me look good, but do you know how uncomfortable they are sitting down?”

_“Yes...but,”_ she whispered, giving her a wink. _“I don’t think you’ll have them on that long. Do you?”_

\---

** _Mifflin Street – Saturday morning_ **

As Regina sat at her kitchen worktop finishing her coffee, she cautiously rolled the small amber glass bottle in her palm, studying the liquid inside, its twin standing close by. Two bottles, the other intended for Emma. Little bottles of long forgotten magic, that Killian Jones had given her yesterday, after she’d gone back to talk to him, once Emma and Marian had left.

\---

** _The Jolly Roger - yesterday_ **

_“Something else on your mind, your Majesty.” He was sat at the Captain’s Table in the galley, spooning an egg yolk into Hope’s mouth. She was sporting a devious little grin, giggling and trying to talk, whilst spitting the contents back out again, an act which she seemed to find hilariously funny. While he also found it vaguely amusing, over time it could be a little frustrating to a man with only one hand and the other a hook, albeit one with a round, softened ball on the end, which now held a cloth to wipe her mouth. “Only as you can see, feeding this little tyke can sometime be somewhat trying!”_

_“Guyliner, you know I hate-” she stopped correcting him, realizing she’d just committed the same error. “Killian, can we drop the titles please? You’ve known me by my first name long enough!”_

_“Aye. Long enough for you to keep calling me 'guyliner', 'Hook', 'One-Handed-Wonder' and any other bon mots that spring to mind. Sauce for the gander?” _

_She closed her eyes. “I’ll try harder. Killian, I know you and Emma are not in a good place at the moment, but I truly don’t want that for her, and especially for this little one! Under the circumstances, I feel I need to clarify my situation.”_

_“You mean your ‘situation’ regarding my wife? Well it would be nice to have some clarity from one of you! Certainly Emma tells you more than she tells me…” _

_As she saw Hope about to jettison yet another spoonful of egg out onto the plastic bib, Regina reached forward quickly, tickling the edge of her jaw to make the little one giggle, mouth opening and the contents going safely back inside. _

_"A useful technique! I must remember that.”_

_“Henry used to spit it out too. It seemed to work for him.”_

_“A mother’s touch. What a shame Emma doesn’t seem to want to follow your example…”_

_“That’s not fair - she’s suffering from depression!”_

_“Not for a whole year! Anyway that has to be an issue between me and her. You said you wished to clarify your situation with my wife?” _

_“Killian, Emma has never been unfaithful to you! Never!”_

_“What would you call your little moment in the Rabbit Hole six months ago?” The one three people told me about, but my wife didn't, until pushed!"_

_“A stupid indiscretion, while we were very drunk! It shouldn't have happened, and we both agreed it was foolish!”_

_“Something we can all agree on, but you are still in love with her, as I know she is with you!”_

_Regina grimaced, knowing this wasn’t going to be easy, as he continued. “There’s no point in denying it. Regina, I’ve long known Emma was in love with you. So do her parents, and several others in this town. It has been glaringly obvious for quite some time…”_

_“So why did you marry her, if you had doubts? Why did you let her get pregnant?” _

_“Because I happened to love her, and believed she loved me too! Clearly not enough though...”_

_“She does love you! She even told me yesterday! She knows she’s not in the right frame of mind, and that’s why she’s seeing Hopper. Can you imagine how hard it must be for someone like her to see a psychiatrist? She’s suffering, and she knows she’s hurting you, and Hope. Can you not surely see that and give her some time?”_

_“You saw her yesterday? You were at our home. Why?” _

_She sighed, closing her eyes. “I was worried. After you burst in yesterday morning. You said she was ‘catatonic’! I was worried that in her state of mind she could do something…stupid!”_

_He winced, realizing that perhaps he’d been unnecessarily cruel when Emma was vulnerable. He’d overreacted. “And what did you say? To each other? And what the hell is it between you two?”_

_Oh boy! This is going to be painful. "We agreed that we love each other. But only as very, very close friends - NOT as lovers! She would never do that to you, and I would never wreck your marriage! We share Henry. We’re best friends who’ve supported each other through many difficult times. After Robin, she was the only person I could turn to who could possibly understand…” _

_He nodded silently, looking as though it only confirmed what he’d long suspected._

_“It’s true! She told me yesterday that she knows she’s a mess, but that she is in love with you. With you, Jones! Which is why she married you. And why she opened herself enough to have this beautiful child with you! She won’t leave you, for me or for anybody else. But she’s also terrified you’ve already decided to leave her!” _

_He put down Hope’s spoon, picking up the cloth to wipe her mouth. “I haven’t, but I wish I could be as certain as you seem to be. Frankly, till I’ve heard it from her own lips, I have no reason to believe her. How can a supposedly loving wife confide more in her friend and her psychiatrist than her own husband? And it still doesn’t resolve the issue of Hope…”_

_“Then you have to talk. Talk, but be prepared to listen, not just shout. She came down here when she saw your masts in the harbour, Jones. She came to apologise!”_

_“But instead she came angry, the moment she saw Marian cuddling our child. A woman who’s going through many conflicting emotions of her own, merely offering motherly comfort to a child…”_

_Emotions? Marian had discussed the two of them with talked to Hook. Why? “She talked to you? What did she say?”_

_“I won’t divulge information given in confidence, but suffice to say, she feels her heart is being pulled towards someone whose own heart appears to lie elsewhere. She’s fearful of becoming too close. It would seem Emma isn’t the only who needs to be honest about what she wants!”_

_She stayed silent, considering his words. “You may be right, though I’m surprised she’s discussed this with you! We’ve agreed to talk, after she comes back with you tomorrow morning.”_

_“She’s betrayed no confidences, but we do seem to get along very well indeed! Most of our conversation was around the venture and her thoughts. She’s an extraordinary woman, so positive and full of ideas. Nothing like I’d imagined her to be!”_

_“I’m beginning to realise that myself.”_

_“Did you know she speaks perfect French and Spanish? Rather useful when she used to fence Locksley's stolen gemstones to Benito and the privateers. She played them off against the Frenchies to up the price. Quite the resourceful business partner to have, I think!” _

_That made Regina chuckle. “You pirates and thieves always were odd bedfellows! Honour among thieves?”_

_“More than there is among the nobility! But now I can understand why Robin Hood married her! She’d be a fine partner to any man, or woman. But I suspect she doesn’t give her love easily. Not without commitment and trust. That’s a trait we both share!” _

_She knew that look. “I’m not your problem, Jones! I would swear to it. Emma loves and wants you, even if you’re too blind to can’t see it!”_

_He gave her a steely stare, clearly weighing in his mind whether he could, or should, trust her or not. Finally, he leaned back to awkwardly collect a small, stoppered bottle with his right hand. “Would you swear that, provided Emma doesn’t make the first move to you romantically, you would not do so yourself?” _

_His words reminded her of her dealings with Rumpelstiltskin. “I could swear to that. But if you’re asking me to step away from her, to no longer be-”_

_“No,” he interrupted. “I still want you to both be friends. She loves and cherishes your friendship, plus you share Henry. I haven’t reached my decision regarding our marriage yet, but, if we were to separate, we would have to reach an accord. I would never separate a daughter from her mother but, if we were to divorce, I would want a guiding hand for her when it came to Hope, as she clearly finds motherhood so difficult…”_

_“Don’t do this, Killian! She’s ill! Depression can make us all act in strange ways, but I know in my heart that she loves Hope! I’ll keep my distance, if that helps? Now, why don’t I take her and change her for you? It’ll be quicker…”_

_He nodded, watching as she eased the fed-and-contented little blonde out of the chair, pulling her in for a quick snuggle and kiss on the cheek, before moving over to the changing bad and fresh diapers he had close by. He couldn’t help holding not back a little snigger as he watched her grimace when faced with the soiled contents of the existing one. “Poo-eee girl! That’s just nasty!” before swiftly wiping her, applying some lotion and popping on a fresh one, punctuated by repeatedly rubbing her nose into the exposed belly and being rewarding by loud and furious giggles, Hope trying to pull on her hair. Killian had watched the performance many times since he’d suggested her to be the child’s godmother. This woman was so far removed from the Evil Queen and was clearly in her element as a mother. _

_“You’ve always been a natural as a mother. Henry was a lucky child.”_

_“And I would have given up everything. Power, titles, money, so much earlier, had I known what happiness a child could bring.” _

_Those words finally convinced him of what he’d intended. “I believe you, which is why I would like to give you something, to seal our…understanding.'_

_She lifted Hope back into her arms, standing to walk closer to the table as he slid the little bottle over towards her. “I believe you may find a use for this, should you so wish it…” _

_“A bottle of dirty water?” She lowered her hand and, even before her fingers grasped it, she sensed strong magic from it. “What on earth?” _

_“Earlier today, the Sorcerer asked me about that larger bottle up there." He pointed to a large, deep red, heart-shaped decanter with a lead stopper. "That’s remained on this ship for over two centuries. Frankly, I’d long forgotten what it was, or its significance. Merlin sensed the magic from it, much as you have done. It’s water from the legendary Lake Nostos. The lake that once held the Lady of the Lake, and the sword of Avalon.”_

_“What? But that’s impossible! It dried out. Evaporated.”_

_“Indeed love. But before its loss, Charming used it to restore Princess Abigail’s husband to life, after he’d been turned into gold. And his own mother, Ruth, gave up her last few drops of it, sacrificing her own life so that his fiancée could overcome the curse that made her barren. Without it, Emma would never have even been conceived…”_

_She looked at the small amber glass, in wonder, “So…why are you giving this to me?” _

_“As a sign of good faith. Its legendary powers have been said to restore to life that which was once dead. It’s said to reverse not only curses, but potions, restoring fertility to the barren, and reported to have astonishing anti-ageing properties, when it comes to the body...” _

_“Well I appreciate the thought. Anyone could do with a pick-me-up, but this? And I may be barren, but I’m in my forties now, and in the Enchanted Forest I would be in my seventies. I’m also single, with a grown-up child! Why not give it to someone more…deserving?”_

_“Think of it as a restorative. I’m told by Merlin it’ll make one feel twenty years younger. It benefits the health, restores the libido and gives one a certain ‘joie-de-vivre’! I’m sure that, even if you no longer wanted another child, you’d want that foul potion you felt forced to take, out of your body for good.” _

_She looked at him, trying to read his face for any insincerity. “I’m not sure what to say, Killian. Thank you, I guess? But surely, if it’s some sort of amazing pick-me-up, you should giving this to Emma? She could use it more than me.” _

_“Already thought of that - here!” He reached over to lift a second small amber bottle from behind the shelf, placing it down in front of her. “Would you kindly give her this? I will see her tomorrow afternoon, but no doubt you will see her before? You never know, perhaps she will be in a better state of mind by then…” _

_\---_

Now, as she sat in her kitchen, rolling the bottle in her palm, her thoughts went back to that darker time. A time when she was so desperate to prevent her mother from destroying her life any further, she’d taken the potion to make her barren. She remembered the searing pain. All to spite Cora and prevent her manipulating another child._One of the biggest regrets of her life._

She picked up her phone and pressed the most used contact. “Emma, I need to see you. Can I come over?”

\---


	11. Time for some Honesty!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Killian and Emma finally talk it out, their marriage resting on the outcome. Marian and Regina do to, with a slightly different result!

** _The Swan-Jones House – Saturday morning_ **

“So you’re saying this water from an old magic river, will just make me feel better somehow? You’re taking the mickey, surely? It’s just water!”

On her way over to her friend’s house, Regina had called in and collected David Nolan, explaining what happened the night before.

“Emma,” David spoke softly. “Your grandmother was mortally wounded by one of King George’s soldier’s arrows. As she lay dying, Lancelot recovered a few drops of this stuff to save her, but she refused, giving it to Snow instead. Snow had been poisoned, making her infertile. My mum made her drink this, so she did, in front of her. Lancelot married us there and then, and she died within minutes. If it hadn’t been for her, and this, you wouldn’t even be here, Emma _Ruth!”_

She smiled sadly at him, taking his hand and bringing it to her lips to kiss, remembering the reason for her second name. After the woman who sacrificed her life for her son's bride.

“You know Kathryn’s husband, Jim?” added Regina. Emma nodded. “In the old world, they were Princess Abigail and Prince Frederick. He’d been turned into solid gold accidentally, when he saved King Midas’s life. But your father here retrieved Lake Nostos water to save him…”

_Emma looked at him in silent awe, as he merely nodded, remembering the incident. People in the town often told her about her parents’ bravery, always willing to put their lives on the line, without any magical ability to protect them! Real heroes. What a shame they had a mess for a daughter!_

“You say he gave you a bottle too?”

“Yes. I rang Merlin this morning, checking it was safe to drink. It has been in the bottle over two hundred years, after all! He said its magic was its own purifier.”

“What if he's wrong? How can you tell? I can feel magic coming off it. Strong magic! But I can’t tell whether it’s even light or dark!”

“Me neither. It’s ancient magic from the dark ages. Merlin says it should still be safe. Hopefully, it’ll help cure your depression.”

“So we’re both going to take this? We do it together?”

“Let me take mine first! I’m sure it is, but, we can never be totally sure. Just in case. For Henry.”

She was about to protest but Regina had already removed the stopper, lifting the bottle to her lips. “Bottom’s up!” she poured the entire contents down her throat, banging the little amber bottle on the table.

For a moment Regina stood, waiting to feel something. _She didn’t have to wait long_. As she felt a warmth start to emanate from her stomach, a sudden ferocious stabbing sensation, like a knife, slammed into her abdomen. “HAAH!” she shrieked, dropping to her knees then falling to her side onto the floor in a tight foetal position, her knees coming up to her chest. “GOD!” she groaned, through gritted teeth as the pain seemed to move to her sides, to her kidneys.

“GINA!” Emma yelled, dropping to the floor beside her, unsure how to help. “What’s happening? Dad, do something!” As she placed a hand on her now tightly hunched-up best friend, she felt a larger, warm hand on her own shoulder.

“Emma, hold on!” her father calmed. “Just give her a minute. I’ve seen this before…”

After clutching herself tightly, the pain vanished, just as quickly as it came! Regina’s eyes cautiously opening again as she found herself now lying on her back, seeing a worried blonde above. “Emma?”

“Gina!” _As their eyes met, David watched the pair, remembering their confessions only two days before_. _If Hook did leave her, he had no doubts who she’d wind up with eventually!_

As she helped her slowly to her feet, Regina stood upright, David taking her arm. “How do you feel?” 

“Lighter, so much…lighter.” She rested her hands onto her stomach. “I wonder…”

“You’re wondering if the infertility potion you took is gone?” David guessed. She nodded.

“I guess you’ll find out shortly, when, and if you get a monthly like the rest of us women! Welcome back to my world, your majesty!”

“I would have welcomed it a few years ago. I’d love to have given Henry a sibling! Still, I do feel surprisingly light though. Like something’s been lifted from me.” _As she smiled broadly, Emma thought her face seemed…brighter._

“Well you’ve convinced me!” she said, pulling the stopper from her own bottle, before swallowing the contents and praying she didn’t experience the sort of pain Regina had! She sat nervously, as she felt a warmth emanate from her stomach, outwards. She felt it work through her entire body, but as it finally reached her neck, cheeks and head, she felt momentarily dizzy. Seeing her start to slide to her side, David stepped forward to hold her. “I’ve got you!” Like Regina, it seemed that after about a minute, her discomfort left her. “You OK?”

“Erm…yeah. I feel…pretty good! Don’t know what it’s done for me but…I’m feeling better”

David looked down at his daughter, softly lifting her chin with his hand. “Your complexion looks somehow…lighter! And your hair seems to have its old sheen. You too, Regina! You both somehow look younger. Does that make any sense?”

“Well, I’ll take that as a compliment! Still, I need to go. I’ve got things to do…”

“You meeting Marian when she comes off the Jolly?”

“Perhaps. But I need to do some shopping first. I suddenly feel more in the mood…”

“Me too. Need a shopping buddy?”

“Sure. Where do you want to go?”

Abigail’s. Seeing Marian yesterday, in her spanky new clothes, made me realise something. I’m fed up wearing jackets and jeans all the time! I need something special, something, I don’t know, feminine? I’m a woman for god’s sake! I figure if Killian’s going to go ahead and dump me today, he needs to get an idea of just what he’s gonna be missing!”

“If he does ‘dump’ you,” David hugged her, kissing her forehead, “I’ll be the one dumping him - in the Atlantic! Nobody does that to my girl!” W_atching the pair, Regina couldn’t help but feel a little envious of Emma having such a protective father. If only her own dad had been strong enough to fight against such a malicious mother and her magic!_

_\---_

** _The Jolly Roger_ **

“I assure you, Captain Jones, this hand has no magic contained within it, whatever happened to you last time. Can you feel any sensation in your fingers yet?”

_Killian looked down at the new left hand the Sorcerer had just given him. _Using a weird spell he hadn’t understood, Merlin had directly copied his right hand, magically attaching it, before using a small pipette to take a few drops from the heart-shaped bottle, which seemed to bring sensation to the newly attached limb. “Aye mate, I definitely feel something. Will it last, or should I prepare to lose it when we leave for the world without magic?”

“It’ll last, captain. That’s what the drops from the bottle have secured. Barring any unforeseen accidents, consider yourself two-handed for the rest of your days…”

Marian had been watching, mesmerised, as the Sorcerer created an entirely new limb by copying the existing one, albeit in reverse. “That was just incredible! Killian, are you feeling okay?”

“Aye, love, though I still can’t take it in! But I know the first thing I want to do with it. Stroke the cheeks of my little darling over there. Would you excuse me?”

\---

** _Abigail’s _ **

“Emma, you look wonderful! I wish I had hips like yours! That A-line made you look so elegant, nearly as good as the red mini here. I’ve never seen you in a short dress before, you should do it more often. With those heels, and your legs, you look three inches taller! Pity it’s a bit too cold to wear out.”

“I’ll take both, Kat,” said Emma, staring at her figure in the mirror. It was a party dress, above the knee. Not as short as some of the stuff Ruby wore but, short enough for her! Despite her years, she’d never done a shopping trip with a friend, like this. Never had a real, major shopping spree, even when she had been able to afford it. _But now, this was so much fun! She felt so…alive!_

“I’ll ring them up and wrap them. My, it’s been my best week, what with Regina and Marian coming in here the other day! You want me to deliver them?”

The rest, yes, but I’d like to keep this one on now. Just take the tags off…”

Kathryn smirked at Regina, who was sitting down with her coffee, watching the little fashion parade. “Far be it for me to argue with a customer but…it’s bloody cold out there Emma! You’ll freeze! Shouldn’t you at least try on some woollen tights to go under it?”

“Nope, I’d rather chill! There’s a certain pirate who needs to see this…”

“Ah, I see!” she giggled. “Planning a night in?”

Seeing it could get a little awkward, Regina stepped in. “Kathryn, can I ask you a question, regarding Jim? It’s just something I was wondering…”

“Jim? Why? What’s he said? What’s he done?”

“Absolutely nothing,” she sniggered. “Your husband’s lovely. I accidentally flashed him the other day, when I was in my robe, and he behaved like an absolute gentleman, looking away quickly...” she grinned. “But I was just remembering that story, from when David managed to get that magical water to transform him back from gold? You remember, after he saved your father?”

“Yes, but that’s going back a bit! What about it?”

“He was saved by water from Lake Nostos, wasn’t he? Did he have any _unusual_ reactions?”

Kathryn looked at her, confused. “Nothing comes to mind specifically. Mind you, he was always fit as a flea, but even more so after that. Although…” she lowered her voice to a stage whisper. “…I can’t really remember, because we spent the next month screwing like sex-starved bunnies! We couldn’t stop. My knees hardly touched for ages! Since then he’s always been very…_enthusiastic!”_

Emma burst out laughing as Regina cringed. “I really wish I’d never asked…”

“Well why did you?”

“Because we both drank some of that water a few hours ago,” said Emma, unhelpfully.

“Really? Well if your reaction’s are anything like Jim’s, I’d invest in a couple of new mattresses!”

“I don’t have to shop here, you know?” said the embarrassed former mayor.

\---

“Hard astern, Mr. Smee, and do try not to remove too much paint this time!” yelled Killian, as the sails were furled. The Jolly had just arrived back in Storybrooke Harbour, and was being manoeuvred gently against the dock.

“That was wonderful,” said Marian, sitting on a rug on the top deck. “Though I think you’ll need to keep the knots down for paying passengers! Particularly if we want them paying good money for lunch! One becomes sick, and it’ll put the others off…”

“A fair point, love. I’m sure we can work something. So where are you heading next?”

“Regina’s. I just texted her, to let her know we’ve arrived. We’re due _that_ talk.”

“Well good luck with that! Little Hope’s going to miss you. At least she will when I finally drag her away from the men…”

They both looked down at four of his crew, all sitting on the lower deck with his daughter in the centre. _All gnarled old cut throats and brigands in their time, but now all now simpering over his little blonde._ Smee was holding her hands as she stood, trying to walk again, to cheers from her audience. 

“Hope seems to make everybody fall in love with her, doesn’t she?’ chuckled Marian, when the tot fell back on her chubby bottom. “Your going to have problems in the future, Killian!”

“Don’t I know it love! Don’t I know it…”

“Good luck with your own talk, too. I’ll be thinking of you…”

\--- 

_ **Mifflin Street – two hours later** _

Regina opened the door, looking down the steps to the other woman. “Good afternoon, dear!” she smiled broadly at Marian, trying desperately to hide her nerves, and stepping aside to let the taller woman enter. “Did you have a good trip?”

“Hi,” she smiled back warmly, leaning down to peck her on the lips. “Excellent, thanks. Though Killian was right, it was very cold and breezy. You okay?”

“Very well, thank you.” She turned to lead her into the hallway, taking her coat while Marian took her boots off to stand in her stockinged feet, standing to properly look at her.

“Goodness - you look wonderful, Gina! Fresh as a daisy! And that dress? I've always loved Royal Blue. Such a contrast to your eyes!” And it was true. Regina wore a dark blue knee-length with a slit at the side, revealing just a little of her slender thighs, and a conservative amount of cleavage. “And you seem to even look a little younger? Someone been to a health farm for the day?”

“Not quite. Just taken a little pick-me-up. Come on through…”

“Ah, the Nostos water? Yes, Killian told me about that! He and Merlin were discussing it on the ship. Well if that’s what it does for you in a day, I’ll have to try some myself!”

“You don’t need it; you’re beautiful enough!” she took her hand, leading her to the cream sofa. They both settled a couple of feet apart. As Regina looked into her eyes, Marian could see the obvious nerves as she twitched slightly, wringing her hands together. “Perhaps we should get this over with first? That way, if you walk out, it’ll be over quickly…”

“I can see you’re nervous. I am too! Okay, let’s start. Tell me about you and Emma?”

_She had prepared for this._ “Well let’s see. I already told you about how we met. Henry brought her back from New York, to break the curse. We were enemies for a while, then…”

“Yes, yes, I know all that! Tell me when you first started having feelings for her?”

_Straight to the point!_ “It’s a long story, but basically we were in a mine with Henry and her family, trying to save the town from something I’d caused. I was trying to take the energy out of something called a ‘fail-safe diamond’. It was hopeless and about to consume me, but Emma shared the energy, putting her own life at risk too. I saw her in a new light after that. There’s been a few times since, and she’s saved my life several times…”

“And you hers, no doubt! When did you admit to yourself that you’d fallen in love with her!”

“It was in stages. Henry’s father had returned, and it was clear she was still in love with him, so I stayed back as we still weren't in a good place. Shortly after, Killian Jones came on the scene, and anyone could see Emma was smitten. Then Robin of course! He trumped everything and I fell head-over-heels for him!”

_“I can certainly relate to that!”_ whispered Marian. “And then?”

“Shortly after I lost Robin. Emma was the only person I could turn to. My feelings just grew. But I had no idea she had feelings for me too. I guess I missed my chance before Killian proposed to her. I put it down to the fact I was grieving…”

“Have you told her how you feel?”

She nodded, sadly. “Three days ago, at her house. It was the day Jones came over here saying she was ‘catatonic’. I was worried. I went over and she was in a terrible state! She swore, asking me to leave, but I stayed and told her how I felt. She told me she'd had felt the same for some time. It was rather emotional.”

“So you admitted to your best friend, a married mother, that you were in love with her? And she then said she was in love with you?”

Regina lowered her head, closing her eyes, slowly nodding. “But we both agreed we could only ever be friends. Never together, not like that! Not romantically! She is also in love with Killian, probably more so. As it should be…”

“I see. Poor Killian! No wonder he is wondering what to do about it.”

“I would never want to split them up, Marian! Never!”

“But you understand his dilemma? His wife in love with another? Another powerful woman with magic who could easily act against him! A classic love triangle.”

“Emma said she still wants to be with him! It’s all down to him now...”

“And if their marriage ends? What about you? Would you make your move to be together?”

“No.”

“No? Why not?”

“Because I’ve started to have feelings for someone else! And I want to pursue them.”

“And would this person be expected to just…share you with a potential future partner, who lives in the same town and shares a son?”

She stayed silent for a moment. “No, because that would be unfair. I would want to get to know _her_, with the intention of committing. Once I know my feelings are true, and hers too, I would want to make it permanent for us both…”

“Permanent? As in…marriage?”

“Yes. In time. If she’d have me...”

_Brown eyes met, neither knowing quite how to follow that._ Marian finally broke it. “So…tell me how you feel about this woman?”

“Frightened, if I’m honest! I’ve only known her six days but… I think I’m falling in love with her. No, I’ll correct that. I _know_ I’ve fallen in love with her, but I don’t know what to do?” Her eyes started to redden, as Marian leaned a hand across to take one of hers.

“What’s making you so frightened?” her own voice was starting to waver.

“It’s all so sudden! We both loved the same man, albeit in different realms and different times. We both grieved for him. And I’ve got a weird feeling he’s somehow trying to bring us together! That was part of my worry, that somehow I wanted her because of her connection to Robin. It took me a while to realise, I didn't want her for that, I wanted her for her! For what she is, not who she is! Plus, I’m not the easiest person to love. And the fact I’ve never had a physical relationship with another woman before. That terrifies me!”

“The physical side? What if she told you she hasn’t had that before, either?”

“It’s not just the sex. It’s the emotional too. I believe we’re very alike in how we think. Like she knows me under my skin! Does that make any sense?” now both women turned towards each other, Marian shifting closer.

“What if she told you, that she was just as frightened as you, just as nervous, and just as unsure? But that she felt in her own heart she’d found someone to love. Someone she wanted to be with for the rest of her life. Because that someone is you, Regina Mills! I’m in love with you! And this may not work, but I still want to try. I want to try with you.”

They both rose to stand, facing each other nervously, before Marian stepped closer, wrapping her hands around her face. Regina brought her arms around her waist, lifting her head as their lips met, softly, nervously, each looking for any sign of reluctance as they pressed in harder. Regina illiciting a soft moan as Marian’s tongue slid slowly past her own, their lips widening to accommodate each other, as they ground them together in a hungry embrace. To Regina, it felt like heaven, as she now drove her fingers through Marian’s hair, pulling their faces even tighter together until finally, their lips parted, sloppily.

“Gina, until the first time we did that, I had no idea kissing another woman could feel like this! Either that, or you’re just a very good kisser!”

She sniggered. “A man we both knew very well, once used those exact same words! It’s nice to have them confirmed.” She pulled her down, to attack her mouth once again, this time Regina the more dominant as she pushed Marian back onto the sofa, mounting her lap as they continued. Finally, she released her, looking down at the lust-filled chocolate brown orbs staring back. “Bedroom?”

“Oh god, yes!” 

\---

_ **Storybrooke Harbour.** _

It was two hours after docking the Jolly, that Killian finally opened the front door to the home they’d shared for three years. The house Emma had chosen when the Dark One controlled her. The house she’d brought their newborn daughter back to. Would it still be _their_ house after today_?_

“Emma?” he yelled from the hall.

“In the living room!” she yelled back. Hearing the truck pull up, she’d raced out of the study, before draping herself, length ways, across the sofa, her head leaning back. _Only now did she feel a little self-conscious for choosing such a short party dress, as the doubts crept. Who wears a party dress when they’re inside in December, for god’s sake? She wanted to look sexy, not slutty!_

He saw her the moment he walked in, carrying Hope in his left side. She looked…different. Very different! “Hell Swan,” he looked over her, unknowingly making Emma feel a little exposed. “You look…well! I see the waters of Nostos are already having an effect?”

She smiled, nervously. _It all seemed simple before he got here!_ “I took it this morning. It seems to have cleared my head, among other things. You had a good trip?”

“Good, but not as good as yours, I see? That dress is…rather lovely!”

“Thanks. I thought I needed a change. Got a bit fed up of the old jacket and jeans. You like it?”

“Definitely. It complements your figure perfectly.”

As they studied each other, Hope yelled out. “Mumum!” as he lowered her onto the carpet.

Emma’s brows rose as she sat up. “Did she just – talk? Did she just say ‘mum’?”

“Aye lass, I heard it for the first time yesterday! She also said ‘perperr’, which I like to think means papa, but only time will tell…”

“And I missed it!’ She dropped down to the carpet in front of her. “Hopey, say ‘mama’? Say ‘mama’ baby?”

The baby gave her a confused look, before finally, “mumumumum” followed by ‘pfftt!’.

“Good enough! Hopey, come here?” she gathered the little blonde, pulling her onto her shoulder to kiss her cheek and neck. “Baby, I’ve missed you! You missed mama?” the tot giggled when she drove her nose into the soft neck, making her giggle. 

Killian watched the tender little scene between mother and baby. _A tender scene that’s played out billions of times across the world very day. But a scene he’d yet to see, until now, between Emma and Hope!_

She followed it by peppering her face with lots of little kisses, something she’d seen Regina do with their daughter which, once again, earned a riot of chuckles and giggles from the baby. Hope seemed to sense that her mother was different. Brighter. Happier. Whatever she sensed, she knew something was changed, and she would her chubby hands to slip Emma’s, before stopping, her little blue eyes staring into green. Emma whispered. “I’m so sorry, Hopey. I’m so sorry mama’s been a poor mama. But I’m going to try harder! Much harder! Cos you deserve better than me! I love you my baby!” she pulled her back onto her chest, closing her eyes and rubbing her cheek against Hope’s as a little tear fell. By the time she’s opened her eyes again, Killian had already sat down and was studying her, saying nothing until finally:

“That’s a sight I’ve wanted to see for quite some time…”

She closed her eyes, pressing her cheek once again into Hope’s. “I meant it. She deserves more…”

“She deserves her mother. Looks like she may have found her.”

“Killian, I know I’ve been a shit wife so far! I know I took you for granted, but, whatever you decide you want to do, with us, I’ll be there for her in future, even if I have failed her so far…”

“That’s all I’ve wanted to hear. I lost my mother when I was tiny, and you lost yours for nearly thirty years. I don’t want that for this one.”

“Raaarrr!” yelled Hope, wide-eyed, wiggling to be released as Emma popped her back on the floor.

“That’ll be Thompson’s doing. He’s training her to be a pirate!”

“He’s what?”

“Training her. She’s adopted about eight new stepfathers on that ship! The girl’s got them running around after her. Fussing over her. Finch’s even taken to changing her!”

She chuckled, sadly, before finally looking up. Their eyes met. “I’m so sorry, Killian!”

He sighed, deflating. “Yeah. Me too.”

“What have you got to be sorry for?”

“I was unduly harsh. I’ve been reading up on the issue of Pre-Natal Syndrome, thanks to some literature the Lady Marian found me. It was rather informative and showed many of the symptoms you’ve been suffering from. It seems I was less than sympathetic to your plight, for which I should apologise.”

“You weren’t to know and I was being…me! Perhaps you should have got me some of that Nostos water after the birth. Seems to have fixed me quicker than the drugs!”

“Sadly, I’d long forgotten what that old bottle contained till the Sorcerer prompted me. I’m pleased you’re feeling better though. Its effects do seem to be rather miraculous, as you can see?” he waved his new left hand around. She hadn’t noticed it till now.

“Your hand’s back? The water did that? That’s incredible!”

“Merlin did most of it. The water gave me back…feeling.”

_“Feeling?”_ she said, her voice now sad, as she looked down at Hope, now shuffling towards her father. _“I think that’s what it gave me back the most! Feelings for my own daughter. Feelings…”_

He waited to hear her say the last word, but she held back. Instead she looked into his sad eyes.

“Are you going to leave me? Divorce me?”

“That very much depends on you. Are you ready to talk now?” 

She nodded slowly. “Ask me what you need to know.”

“Regina told me she’s in love with you. Are you in love with her?”

“I am. But I’m more in love with you! And I would never be unfaithful.”

“How can I be sure of that, Swan! How can I be sure you won’t run off to her again the next time there’s a bump in our marriage? You lied to me about the Rabbit Hole.”

“I didn’t lie, but I did avoid telling you the truth, which I now accept is just as bad. I know I’ve given you cause to doubt me. You knew Regina and I had grown close, but we were never lovers and more importantly, we never will be lovers! I did something stupid, which I now regret. She and I talked it over a couple of days ago, even admitting we were in love, in our own strange way. I was selfish and I didn’t consider your feelings in all this. I’ll always regret that. Perhaps it was the depression, but I guess I’ll never know. The worst part was, I didn’t talk to you and I pulled away from Hope. That was unforgiveable.”

“Regina swore to me, on her life, that she would never make the first romantic move towards you. Could you do the same?”

“Yes, I could. Though I would hate to lose her as a friend.”

“And could you swear to talk to me first, openly, rather than run to your friend?”

She nodded. “If you’re going to stay, I could swear to that!”

“Then I think there’s no reason our marriage cannot be…refreshed and renewed.”

“I’d like that. Very much! Could…could you hold me?” 

\---

** _Mifflin Street_ **

Leading her swiftly up the staircase and into the master bedroom, Regina pushed Marian back onto the bed, immediately mounting her to latch her lips, in yet another heated kiss. Within moments, the taller woman’s arms came around her, rolling her over onto her back in a fit of giggles from both.

“I love your laugh! It’s so bloody sexy,” she said, as they rolled over again and again, Marian finally triumphant, as she settled between Regina’s thighs. “There! You ready for this?”

“More than ready! But I don’t want to crush this silk dress…” Marian rolled off her, getting to her feet, to start undoing the buttons on her blouse. Regina stood beside her, turning. “My zip – would you?” Marian nodded, undoing the tiny hook, before starting to slide it down. Then she stopped. ‘Wait!”

Turning to face her, Marian took her arms, looking up towards the ceiling. “Robin, my darling, if by chance you’re here, you’ll know I want to make love to Regina now! I love you, but would you be able to leave us? Or at worst, look the other way, my love? Send us a feather if you understand?”

It took a good ten seconds before it appeared above them. A single feather, drifting slowly down to the centre of the bed, the pair watching as it fell.

“Thank you…_our love_!” whispered Regina. “I truly wish you could be here, to join the two of us!” 

\---


	12. Are you sure you haven’t a little bit of pirate inside, Swan?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After all they'd been through, a few hours rest, alone with her husband, is just what Emma needs.
> 
> Regina and Marian would tend to agree...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi everyone who's stuck with me! 
> 
> This is the first smutty chapter in the story, so those of you who don't like it, I suggest you wait for the next one! There won't be many of them, I assure you!
> 
> Any constructive comments always gratefully received. Nasty ones, don't bother! 
> 
> Hope you enjoy
> 
> Fi x

** _Mifflin Street_ **

To say Regina was nervous, was an understatement. She’d just freshened up, changed into a short white cotton nightie, and slipped under the silk sheets to wait for her. _It was only three in the afternoon! What the hell were they thinking?_

“Ooh, I love that bathroom, Gina!” Marian stepped out, white towels surrounding her torso and head, hair wrapped up in a bun. “The lotions, and that shower! Certainly blasts sea salt out of the hair!” she turned to sit at the dressing table, picking up the hairdryer and working a brush through her still-long luxuriant dark brown locks. “That lavender oil’s left a lovely scent. You do like to pamper yourself, don’t you?”

“Perks of being the Queen of the United Realms, dear! I think a little indulgence is justified, don’t you? Besides, that's something Henry brings whenever he comes back from Boston. He often brings back something for Emma and I...”

“The more I hear, the more I’m getting to like him! Another two weeks, you say?”

“He’ll be here a week over Christmas and New Year. I can’t tell you how much I’ve missed him! We speak every Sunday night on an internet call. Sorry, I should explain, ‘internet’, that’s-”

“I know what it is, Gina! Merlin’s lessons, remember?” she said pointing to her forehead. “The more I get to know about it, I realize this really is quite a wonderful realm! So much easier. But you know what I love most about your bathroom? That bidet! So much nicer than a cold river!”

“The time you took in there, I thought you’d gone down the plughole!” she quipped.

“Perfection takes time!” she retorted, finally putting the hairdryer down. _As she turned and stood, shaking her head, Regina could only think how beautiful Marian really was. Her hair shone in the afternoon sunlight streaming through the window, and there was even a hint of auburn in her locks._ Set against her brown eyes and olive skin, she was a sight to behold! “So, what do you think?”

“I…I think you’re just…lovely.”

“Good answer!” Without further ado, Marian opened the cord of her gown, shrugging the robe from her shoulders to fall to the floor, leaving her standing stark naked. Regina gulped. _She knew she had a beautiful body, having seen her in the bath, but they’d both been rather drunk on whisky that night. Now, with a clear head, she was just stunning! And her confidence in being naked before another woman was so much greater than Regina’s._

Marian moved to the bed, sliding the sheets back to reveal Regina in her nightie. “Hmm, you look gorgeous…but a little overdressed perhaps?” she winked.

“I was keeping warm till you got in!” she defended, though seeing the naked body now sidling alongside her left her flustered as Marian glared. “Well we'll soon fix that!” she snorted as Regina lifted her arms for the taller woman to remove the garment, revealing her in all her beauty.

“Oh, that’s so much better!” she gasped, seeing the now exposed top half. “Regina, you are a vision!” She pulled the queen to her, both gasping as the entire length of their nude bodies now came together. “You OK?”

Regina looked down at the sight of her breasts, now moulded into Marian’s. “I don’t think I’ll ever get used to seeing that!” she muttered, before Marian’s lips found hers in a soft, tentative kiss. “I can’t believe we're actually doing this. I’m not even sure what to do!”

Marian chuckled. “That makes two of us! I think we just see where we go. If either of us doesn’t like something, we just say stop, yes?”

Regina nodded, seizing her lips again before sliding her right knee between the exposed thighs as they snuggled into each other. It felt so soft, so warm, so…natural. After another heated kiss, Marian eased back to look at her, eyes dropping to the two dark nipples and supporting areolae. “May I?” she asked but didn’t wait for a reply, before lowering her head to take the nearest between her lips, sucking gently and earning a hiss from her partner, which only spurred her on to suck the turgid peak a little harder. “Ooooh,” groaned the queen, as she flicked the nub with her tongue.

“Like that?”

“Very much. Don’t stop…”

That was all she needed to hear, as her mouth attacked the dark peak again, sucking harder and opening her mouth wider to accommodate more in her mouth, before dragging her teeth gently across the nipple. “Fuuuuuck! I think you’ve done this before!” she moaned.

_“Nope. You’re my first, if you don’t count a man’s chest, of course,” she _whispered, before lowering her head further to seize the other nipple in her teeth, the first now being massaged by her fingers, squeezing and pulling gently. _“Though now I have, you can expect a lot more of this…”_

Feeling more courageous, Regina now pushed her back. “I want a go!” her right hand folded over the top of Marian’s left breast, as she moved close to examine the pink peak, lighter than her own but equally turgid. She’d never been so close to another woman’s breast. Flicking over the top with her tongue, she dropped her entire mouth over it, to get in as much as she could, before drawing her teeth as she pulled back, nipping the bud, earning an appreciative sigh from her lover. Confidence growing, she sucked again, harder, though as she withdrew, she felt a warm hand moving low on her abdomen, closer to her centre and making her breath hitch.

_“May I?”_ whispered Marian once again. Regina nodded, her mouth full, though pulling back to gasp as long fingers now moved gently over her folds. “Aaah!” she croaked, raising her right leg to the side, as a long finger slid over her entrance, almost entering before stopping, pulling back to join the other fingers to massage the whole area around it. “Mmmmm…don’t…don’t stop doing that!”

_“I wasn’t going to,”_ as the words left her, she felt Regina’s right hand now sliding down to her own core, to copy what she was doing with her left. The queen’s breathing now increasing dramatically as she realized she was about to actually enter another woman’s vagina!

“You’ve trimmed yourself?”

_“I liked yours! I wanted the same. Much tidier...”_ she breathed, easing her own left leg to the side, her raised knee almost touching Regina’s and allowing the other woman to gain full access. _“Don’t stop - I want this…” _As their fingers now roamed over each other’s labia, Marian pulled her closer, gently inserting her middle finger into Regina, who inserted her own, moments later. As their other arms held each other tighter, lust-filled, excited brown eyes met, realizing they had now silently moved to a new level in their relationship. Fingers started sliding in and out, Regina gradually inserting a second, as did Marian, thrusting a little harder and faster. Neither looked down, just silently staring into each other’s eyes to see what reaction they were causing. Marian’s lip started quivering, and Regina could tell she was close, as she felt her own stomach started fluttering, a long-missed sensation starting to build and run through her. After a few more thrusts, Marian’s groin surged forward against her, as Regina’s thumb now pressed down on her clit. Regina started shaking too, as the other woman matched every action with her own, stroke for stroke, until finally, the dam broke.

“AAAAH!! GINAAA!!!” she screamed, as Regina kept up the thrusts, her own orgasm now biting in:

“FUUUUCK!!! OOOH GOD! MARIAN!!” she bellowed back into her face. “KEEP GOING - SO GOOD!”

They both removed her fingers, separating to lay on their backs, panting loudly. “That was…” gasped the queen, not sure how best to describe it. “Fucking wonderful!” said her lover. Heads slowly turned to face each other, both nervously waiting for the other to say more. As Regina felt her heart flutter, Marian brought her fingers to her own lips. The fingers that had just been inside her. Smeared in her essence, she slowly put them into her mouth, closing her eyes and sucking on them. Seeing her open them again with a smirk as she continued enjoying the distinctive taste, Regina brought her own fingers up, copying her. The taste wasn’t anything like she’d imagined! Whereas she was expecting something unpleasant. Fishy, or even acidic, the taste seemed…metallic somehow. Like the aftertaste of a deep red wine. Either way, she was now sucking Marian’s essence from her own fingers!

“Gina, that was incredible!” she breathed. “I’d never imagined…” 

“Me neither! It was different to anything I’ve ever had before.” They lay side by side some minutes, before Marian again turned to face her, moving closer. “I love you, Regina Mills!”

“And I love you, Marian Locksley!”

The pair held hands under the sheets, neither moving as they stared up at the ceiling. _Neither really, truly, believed what had just happened!_ Once again, Marian was the first to break the silence: “How do you think Henry will react when he finds out about me? About us?”

_She sighed. She’d been wondering about that herself!_ “I really don’t know. I don’t want to keep anything from him, and he should be the first to know. I can’t imagine he’d mind, but I am nervous about telling him…”

“Because we’re both women?”

“Partly. I’m not sure. He’s got gay friends, and he was the one who broke the news to us about Ruby breaking Dorothy’s sleeping curse with a kiss. He seemed pleased then, but…it might be different when it comes to his own mother!”

“When do you think you should tell him?”

“As soon as I can. I might as well bite the bullet and do it on tomorrow’s call. He does speak to friends here regularly. He’s got two old girlfriends he’s still friendly with here, and I’d hate for one of them to tell him his own mother’s in a lesbian relationship before I have a chance to explain!”

“Do you want me there when you tell him?”

“Best not. Let me handle it first. It’s not everybody you come out to your own son!”

“I understand. Any regrets…after that?”

“None whatsoever. Though I admit I’m still shaking a little. It was so…intense!”

“And that’s just the first time!” she smirked devilishly. “Fancy another round?” 

“Well…if you must! Anything in mind?”

“You lying back and closing your eyes!”

Regina did as asked, trying to relax and feeling a soft pair of lips on her own, a tongue swirling gently against her own before retreating, following by kisses to her chin and neck. It started going lower, to a nipple once more, before moving down to her belly. As Marian slid a tongue around and inside her navel, Regina realized where she was heading. Shit! Trying to keep here eyes closed, she felt the mattress dip as Marian headed even lower, kissing down her abdomen heading slowly towards her target. Her breath hitched when she felt warm hands above her knees, gently parting her thighs to expose her fully.

Below, Marian gasped quietly as she studied the now presented lower lips of the queen. _She vaguely remembered how Robin used to venerate her this way, and she could see the hidden sight that he must have seen. Whereas she knew most men found the idea of what she was about to do distasteful, Robin had always seemed to revel in it, seeing it as an essential part of giving himself to her fully. As with hers, perhaps he was the last man to have seen this glorious pussy!_ The full, slightly swollen labia just below the small landing strip of pubic hair, still glistening from Marian’s attention earlier.

Steeling herself for the unexpected, she slid her nose along the entrance, bringing an instant gasp from the woman above, before sliding a very flat tongue across the entire surface. The sweet, yet slightly musky taste, Regina’s taste, assailing her taste buds fully for the very first time.

The encouraging noises from above made her continue, as she made several broad licks across the slit, before rolling her tongue to pushe it inside as far as it would let her. The moment her tongue reamed the inside, she felt warm thighs tighten over her ears, muffling Regina’s moans.

Unable to keep her eyes closed at the new sensation, Regina opened them to the incredible sight of Marian’s face, her mouth, pressed fully against her pussy as she felt the soft swirling inside, her own eyes open and her face a picture of concentration. _She’s inside! Marian’s tongue is inside me! _Shuddering at the carnal sight, she saw her firmly ease her thighs apart again, to lift her mouth higher. That’s when she felt the lips on her clit! Marian sucked firmly on her, making her involuntary thrust up against the mouth. She felt her release her sensitive nub, and the sensation of the tongue swirling around it several times, before hot lips again seized the pearl, sucking even harder! 

“Haaaaah! Marian! Mari...gently, please my love? It’s so tender down there!” she couldn’t stop herself raising her hips against the offender. “Easy!”

Feeling her lover’s strong response only brought even stronger feelings to her own core, Marian knew she’d need her own release after this. Remembering how a certain outlaw used to do this, she lifted her lips away, gently inserting her middle finger, followed by a second, before turning them around inside and dropping her lips onto the clit again and again as she thrust her fingers in and out while sucking, feeling her lover now start to shake violently.

Yes! Yes! Oh fuck….yeeeees!” Regina’s pelvis thrust against her, but she kept her lips and tongue in place, as the orgasm powered through her.

“God, that was incredible! Come here?” Marian’s naked body rose again, covering and smothering her own in a matter of moments, soft lips attaching themselves once more to hers.

_“Your taste is wonderful!”_ she whispered, sliding her tongue into her mouth to share the experience. _“I’ve never done that before, and I’m never going to stop doing it ever again!”_ she rolled off to her side to let her breath.

“I bet I know _who_ taught you how to do that!” shuddered Regina, her breath slowly recovering. “Because he once did that to me!” she pulled her in. “And once I finally get my breath back, it's your turn on your back, my lady!” 

\---

** _The Swan-Jones House_ **

Regina wasn’t the only one who’d had an unexpectedly romantic afternoon!

After apologies had been shared and tears had been exhausted, Killian now sat back on the sofa, Emma over his lap as they watched Hope play on the floor among her toys. A simple family moment this young family had never shared before, due mainly to Emma’s depression.

That’s when the doorbell rang. “I’ll go – I think it’s mum!”

A cautious Snow and David were let in, David giving his daughter a brief hug, before pulling back, holding her shoulders to look at her. “Everything OK_?” In truth, David had been worried, ever since Emma had this morning said her husband may well ‘dump’ her, or announce he was leaving! So he wanted to be sure his recently fragile daughter was holding it together. _

_“More than OK, thanks!” _she whispered._ “We talked. We’re good_!” she led them into the living room, finding Killian now sitting on the floor in front of Hope, making silly noises at her as he changed her wet diaper. The baby giggled, rolling over to get away, before being pulled back by her father, he picked her up, turning her to press teeth into her side in a pretend bite. “Grr – big-bum baby for my tea! I’m going to eat you! Grrr!” Hope giggled furiously, loving her father’s play, both unaware they had an audience.

Emma melted at the silly sight, loving how easily her husband, her true love, had completely bonded with their baby from the moment she was born. _Killian was the one who took on nearly all the night feeds after that brief week she’d been breast-fed. The soothing of her tears, the walks in the park and the docks, the playtimes. And all while Emma was in the grip of a depression. He’d been a loving husband in their three years of marriage, despite having had to put up with her mood swings in the last year. But he’d been an amazing father, just as she had no doubt David would have been with her, had he been given the chance! Underneath it all, she was a Daddy’s Girl, and she had no doubt Hope would be too!_

“Hi Hopey!” called Snow to her granddaughter, walking over to them, dropping to her knees. “Hi Killian, nice trip?”

“Hello Snow. David!” he acknowledged the standing man by his wife. “What brings you here?”

“We thought we’d drop by and see if you wanted us to take this little lady out for the afternoon?” said Snow, looking at him for approval. “Seeing as you’ve been busy overnight on your boat…”

“It’s a ship, milady!” _How often did he have to correct her? _

“Yes, of course! Well anyway, I thought that perhaps you two could do with a break? Neil’s over at Pip Briar’s house all day, so we had our hands free. We just thought…” 

“That’s a lovely idea, mum! What do you think, Killian?”

Looking up to see her standing there, _in that very, very short dress!_ with a familiar twinkle in her eye, put the matter beyond doubt. “Good idea. I’m sure she would love some t time with you both…”

“I’ll pack a bag up with her food and stuff. Gimmee a minute.”

She left to go into the kitchen, pulling together her food and a few nibbles from the fridge, before quickly returning and putting them into the baby backpack along with her travel clothes, diapers and wipes. “Here you go!”

“Oh, well…we don’t have to go straight away!” said David. “You could join us for coffee?”

_Snow looked at her daughter’s ruddy cheeks, and the way she was dressed! A short red party dress in December? Coffee was clearly the last thing on her mind!_ “No David…let them rest! Let’s get off with Hope now and we can bring her back later…”

Emma nodded a silent ‘thank you’ to her mother, before bundling Hope and everything together to lead them out. As David stepped out to the truck, with Hope in his arms, she leaned down to whisper to her mother. “Thanks mum! No need to rush back. Could you text me before you leave?”

_Snow now looked up into her daughter’s slightly red cheeks, knowing full well what she meant_. “I’ll do that! Have a nice…restful afternoon! And Emma…protection?”

Now she was blushed furiously! She whispered _“Mum! I’m in my forties and I’m on the bloody pill! Now go!” _

“Just making sure…” her mother giggled. “And its my job to embarrass you!”

As he heard the front door slam shut, Killian sat back up on the sofa. “You seemed to be pushing them out the door fairly quick. Swan!” though as he looked up to the flushed cheeks of his true love, the reason was obvious.

Stepping closer, with an old familiar, hungry look in her eye, she mounted him, sitting on his lap to face him. “That’s because I’ve got plans! Haven’t you asked yourself, pirate, why a grown woman wears a skimpy outfit like this in the middle of winter?” before he could even answer, she pushed forward to grind herself against him, dropping her lips onto his in a long-missed kiss.

“Well I was wondering if you had an ulterior motive!” he kissed her back, “that Nostos water really has rather an astonishing effect, doesn’t it?”

“Which reminds me. I want to see what a pirate can do with two hands, when he has already pretty good with one! Prepare to be boarded, Captain!” she ground her groin in harder, taking his head in her hands and biting his earlobe.”

“Oof! Are you sure you haven’t a little bit of pirate inside, Swan?”

“Quite sure – but you’re going to change that, right now!”

\---

The next two hours had been frenetic. Emma had taken control initially, pushing him back onto the bed and almost ripping his jeans off him. And Killian could only delight in something he’d missed for so long! His Saviour, lust-filled and completely wanton. She’d dragged his boots off, flinging them against the wall as she stripped him as quickly as she could, ripping several buttons from his thick cotton shirt as she tore it from his chest, falling onto him to bite one of his nipples, licking his chest as she moved to the other. She was the hunter and he was her prey! And oh, how he loved it! Sitting up, her hands slipped roughly into his boxers, pulling out the now very hard, straining cock in her right hand. Steading herself with her left arm, she lowered her mouth onto him, sucking hard on the helmet before taking him in further, sucking even harder on his shaft as she started to pump him.

He was in paradise, but he knew if she continued the pace, he’d never last. “Jeez, Swan! Not so fast! You’ll have me coming way too early!” But she continued, pumping him furiously a few second more before pulling him from her mouth, but not before dragging her teeth under his brim. “Woah Emma, Woah! Mouth, not teeth! I want to enjoy this too…”

She rolled onto her back, quickly lifting her legs to slip the matching red panties down, before he could even offer to return the compliment. “Inside…now!” she commanded, quickly moving to squat over his waist, before lining up and lowering herself on to him in one smooth action. “Fuuuck!” she groaned as she took him in as deep as the could, for the first time in months.

“Now, I’ve got a bit of pirate inside me! And he isn’t little!”

To say Killian was turned on by this refreshed, hungry, wanton wife was the understatement of the year! Having her so desperate for him was one thing but seeing the way she urgently squatted down felt like it added another inch to his girth! And now, she was thrusting herself up and down on his shaft as the warm glove of her seemed to suck him in as hungrily as her mouth! Thankfully, it looked like her urgency was also going to result in her coming quickly. Thank god! There’s no way I can keep this up! Almost as soon as she started, she came!

“AH AH AH AH AH AH AH AH NNNGGGGGFUUUUUUCK YEEEES!” she screamed, loudly as the orgasm flew through her. “Ooooooh, soooo fucking gooood!”

Somehow, he managed to avoid coming himself, grateful for the pause when she stopped, sitting upright, with him still inside her. So he took advantage! As her breath stabilized, she felt strong arms rise up to seize her, flipping her to her side and rolling her onto her back, with him still inside. Looking up, she saw the slightly deranged look of a sex-starved pirate above. “My turn I think, love?” He didn’t wait for her answer before she felt him pull out and drive hard back in. Very hard! He lowered his body onto her, lashing his lips onto her own, driving his tongue into her mouth as she felt her legs pushed wider apart, settling his entire torso onto her. He ploughed in, something making her feel even fuller than before, the angle seeming to have given him more depth. As he pushed in and out even harder, the feelings in her core returned. This is wonderful! Why the fuck did I go without this for so long! Why the hell did I refuse him! Shivering as he withdrew, on the next stroke she wrapped her legs around the back of his, reaching out to grasp his arse cheeks hard, pulling him in even tighter as her second orgasm hit. She screamed into his ear as his own climax came loudly, exploding inside her. “GOD……EMMMAAAAAAAA!!”

As they stilled, he rolled off her, recovering his breath. “That was incredible, Swan!”

Plenty more where that came from. Just…give me a few minutes…” 

\---

And there was plenty more where that came from. Much more. They stayed in bed the next three hours. Kissing, cuddling, fucking. Affirming their love again and again until finally, the settled, lying side by side, staring up at the ceiling.

“Killian…did you take some of that Nostos Water too? I’m not complaining because that was incredible! It’s just you seemed so…invigorated!”

“I filled about six of those small vials. It’s a big bottle on the Jolly so there’s still plenty left. Merlin fixed my hand with a few drops from one and I swallowed the rest. I’ve got one left, plus the big one of course…”

“One left? So you, me and Regina had three of them. Where’d the other two go?”

“Merlin’s got one. He said it may come in useful in the Enchanted Forest, just in case…”

“And the fifth?”

“Lady Marian. When she realized the queen had taken one, I thought it prudent…”

“Meaning?”

“I was already aware there’s a certain permanent aphrodisiac quality to the waters. I figure if she intended to seduce Regina, she should at least be able to match her in…stamina.”

Emma cackled with laughter. “They’ll be fucking each other’s brains out! Just like us!”

“A happy side-affect, though the reason I gave it was because she has a history of cancers in her family. Womb cancer to be precise. It’s what killed her mother and grandmother. The waters will remove the condition and any others lurking, whilst, as you say, improve any recreational activities.”

“Regina’s possibly not infertile any more, thanks to you. Shame it’s come too late. She said she always wanted more children. Still…”

“Never say never, Swan. She and Marian may be a passing phase. Mind you, I always suspected she had a taste for the fairer sex. I remember the way she was with you. And the dragon…”

“Possibly. But Daniel and Robin were her big loves. Hard to compete with the memory of a guy murdered trying to save your life!”

“Even more poignant, seeing as she’s now getting closer to his widow. I’ve got to know Marian the last few days. She’s an extraordinary woman. Highly intelligent, her royal heritage goes back a lot earlier than Regina’s. And she’s very beautiful!”

“Sounds like you’ve got a bit of a crush on here yourself there, pirate?” she snuggled in further, resting her head on his bare chest.

“No. I do like her a lot. But she’s Robin’s widow. He was a fine friend to me.”

“I wonder how he’d take it, knowing Marian and Regina are getting closer?”

“I guess we’ll never know, though I don’t think he’d mind! Probably encourage it, actually, knowing they could take care of each other when he couldn’t."

“They both seem to still grieve him. That’s how they met, at his grave…”

“Merlin seems to think he’s not actually dead, but somehow stuck between realms. Trapped. Only that could account for all the bird feathers."

“Not dead? Hades wiped him completely with that crystal. He said he ‘ended’ him!”

“Aye, but Merlin said Hades is the ultimate liar. He’s exploring ways to free Robin from whatever prison he’s in, so he can move on to the afterlife. He and the bookworm are running experiments on the feathers. Another reason why he needed the Nostos water…”

“For what? To bring him back to life? He’s been dead three years!”

“That’s the problem. Has he?”

\---


	13. Telling Henry

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> As word spreads throughout the town about Regina and Marian becoming a couple, there's more gossip about another unusual family. Marian unites with an old friend, and Henry finally gets told about Marian and his mother.

** _Granny’s Diner – Sunday morning. _ **

_Probably the result of spending the best part of four hours in bed on Saturday afternoon, Marian and Regina had both felt far too tired for their planned romantic dinner at the little French restaurant. So Marian cancelled, and they decided on a small snack indoors, before retiring once again to bed. Though this time, with sleep very much in mind! _

They’d woken up in each other’s arms, happy and fully rested, though incredibly hungry. Over coffee and a slice of toast, they decided that rather than make breakfast themselves, they'd go to Granny’s for brunch. And so, just before ten, the pair stepped into the diner.

“Gina!” yelled a young voice from the back. “Over here! You gonna have breakfast with us?”

She looked over to see Neal, Emma’s young brother, at a corner table, sitting next to his father. Next to David sat Snow, with her little granddaughter in a highchair next to her, being fed a piece of banana. Young Neal always brought out the best in Regina, and his happy nature and obvious love for his favourite aunty never failed to lift her spirits whenever she felt low. She looked to her side, to see whether Marian was alright joining them, or wanted to have their own table.

_“Go ahead!”_ she whispered, _“we have to face it sometime…”_

“Good morning, Neal my love,” she bent down, dropping a kiss to his cheek. _Was that magic she could sense? _“What are you up to today?”

“After breakfast, I’m gonna go back to Uncle Phil’s. Him, Rory and Auntie Mu are building Pip a big tree house and I’m gonna help them!” said the excited boy. “They’re making a big rope net to fall on, and bridges and stuff!”

“How lovely, I’d like to see that,” Regina looked up to Snow. “I see you’ve got Hope? Where’s her mother this morning?”

“Having a lie-in. They said they’ll join us later. She’s feeling much better though.” Snow couldn’t help noticing Regina was holding hands with an equally dark-haired, slim and slightly taller woman. “You must be Marian? I heard you were in town. Come join us?”

“Well…we didn’t want to disturb you…” Marian began, now feeling a little nervous.

“Nonsense. We’ve only just ordered, but this little one gets ‘hangry’ if we don’t get food inside her quickly. Bit like her mother, I guess. Do please join us? Any friend of Regina’s and all that! I gather you’ve already met my husband?” David had already stood to invite them in.

Marian looked at the tall, handsome man with the warm smile. “Yes, a few days ago.” She remembered how he’d firmly, but calmly, pulled her back from raining more blows on the witch. _And how he’d stopped her getting arrested_. “Thank you, your highness, for restraining me from making my poor behavior even worse…”

“Please just call me David? And it’s no problem. Under the circumstances, you showed surprising restraint. As Snow said, do please join us?” he smiled at Regina, who seemed unusually coy. “We’d love to get to know you better. Come sit…”

_Regina knew she should have expected this. At some point, Snow was bound to ask awkward questions and the moment she knew about her and Marian, word would soon be all over town! _She nodded, and the pair moved in to sit next to each other on the back wall, Regina next to Snow, and David now settling opposite, next to his son. What she wasn’t expecting was just _who_ would ask the first awkward question!

“Are you Regina’s new girlfriend?” Neal asked Marian, as Regina froze.

“NEAL! WHERE ARE YOUR MANNERS?” growled David, his annoyance clear.

“No David, it’s fine!” Regina raised a hand. “Somebody was bound to ask, and I’d rather it was him. Yes Neal, Marian is my…girlfriend.” she sat anxiously, waiting to see the five-year-old’s reaction.

Neal looked slowly over the two women, looking as though he was considering his response, before finally:

“Cool! It’s nice to meet you, Mari. You wanna come look at the new tree house later?”

With his simple acceptance and invitation, Marian almost melted. “It’s lovely to meet you too, Neal! I’d love to come join you, but unfortunately, we’re sailing on the Jolly Roger very early tomorrow morning, so I have a bit too much to do today. Perhaps another time?”

“OK,” he shrugged. “You’re going on the Jolly? I love it when Killy takes us sailing. Where you going?”

“The Enchanted Forest. We’re both going on a mission to rescue my own son. His name’s Roland.”

“You’re going too?” asked Snow, surprised. “Regina, have you told Henry?”

“Not yet. I'll be talking to him tonight. He’s very busy with study, so we only get a chance to speak once a week at the moment.”

“Oh. So he doesn’t know about you and Marian?” she looked at the taller woman.

“No. So I’d appreciate it if you didn’t make a thing out of this yet?” she looked sideways at her lover, who took her hand again, squeezing it. “He should have been the first to know, and I feel guilty that word's going to get out before we’ve had a chance to discuss it.”

“I wouldn’t leave it long,” warned Charming. “He speaks to Rumpelstiltskin once a week, and I know he’s always talking to his old friends Grace and Patrick. Word’s already out about the new girl-couple in town!” Regina groaned, rolling her eyes. “Still, I wouldn’t worry about it. There’s a lot more gossip in town about the Briar trio right now...”

“The Briar 'trio'? You mean Aurora, Mayor Philip…and Mulan?”

“Yes!” burst Snow, clearly desperate to talk about it. “You must have heard, surely?”

Regina shook her head. “No. We’ve been…busy. What’s happened?”

“It was yesterday morning! When they realized word had got out that Philip is actually little Li’s father, as well as Pip’s, they just decided to make it public. It seems that Aurora and Philip got down on their knees together, and proposed to Mulan, and she accepted! They’re marrying her next year!”

“Marrying her? Would that even be legal?”

“Under Forest rules, yes. Merlin said he can also provide them with a binding ceremony and spell of some sort.”

“A wedding between three people. How romantic!” said Marian. “I’ve only met Philip once, but he seems a lovely man. I’d also like to meet Mulan sometime. Apparently, she was one of Robin's Merry Men, after I’d gone, so she might have known Roland...”

“The Merry Men?” asked Neal. “You mean Robin Hood and the Merry Men?”

“Why yes. Robin Hood, or Robin of Locksley, as he was known, was my husband.”

“Excellent! I’ve been reading about him at school, and Henry left one of his books for me to read. Wasn’t Robin Hood the one who saved your life, Gina?”

Regina gave a sad smile. “He did, Neal. He saved my life by sacrificing his own. I loved him very much.” They could see the little cogs now whirring in the boy's mind as he looked between them, so Marian helped him out. “I was killed, Neal. Or so Robin and everyone thought. He met Regina much later. You know what? Now I think about it, I’m sure I could spend a little bit of time looking at this new tree house! Robin and the men used to often build them and live up in the trees. Meant they could also keep a lookout for any soldiers coming! We used to have special signals, sounds and calls, to tell each other things without anyone else knowing. Robin was very good at doing bird noises!” 

“Mu told me something about that. She’s great! Mari, you should definitely come over!”

_ Neal was the second person to call her by the short name Robin often used. Regina had also used it once, in bed yesterday._ “Ok, I’ll stop by. No doubt Regina knows where…”

Granny appeared at the table. “OK families – what are you having?”

\---

Following brunch and after saying goodbye to his parents, Neal Nolan led the way to his friend’s house, To the large white townhouse Philip and Aurora moved into four years ago. 

For the second time today, when Regina took his hand, she noticed it. Magic! Latent, but it was definitely there! She realized she needed to talk to Emma and the Charmings about it. _Far better they train him in his early years, rather than falling into the hands of someone like Rumpelstiltskin!_

When they’d arrived, Aurora answered the door with a young baby in her arms, as Mulan and Philip were building the treehouse in the back garden. She sent Neal off to let them know they had visitors, and before long they’d joined them over coffees in the lounge.

“Regina, Marian - good to see you again,” said Philip, getting comfortable between his wife and Mulan. “Did you just come to drop off Neal, or was there anything else?”

“Nothing specific, Philip and thanks for the coffee. It's much appreciated after that cold walk! Neal was wanting us to come and admire your new tree house. But we also heard the news this morning about you two and Mulan? I guess we just wanted to offer our congratulations, and introduce Marian of course! Mulan, she wanted to meet you too, seeing as you knew Robin and the Merry Men?”

Mulan looked across to Marian. “Yes, I had heard you’d arrived here, now very much alive! I was hoping I’d get to meet you at some point.”

“You knew Robin well?” asked Marian.

“He was a big brother to me,” said the former warrior. “I joined the Merry Men after I left Rory and Phil at the castle. You know, I confided in him things about me I’d never told a soul. He saved my life several times, as I did for him. I rarely shed tears, Marian, but I admit I wept for hours when Rory told me he’d been killed, and the men had all left for the Forest. Apart from Phil, he was the nicest, most honourable man I ever met...”

Even Marian felt a little choked, as she talked about him. “You must have been very close…” Mulan merely nodded, red eyed.

“Phil and I remember Robin too,” added Aurora. “So kind, yet so brave. And your little Roland was loved by everyone in the town. Quite the little charmer, like his father, though now I've met you, I think he got his looks from you!”

“As we said to Philip the other day, we’re going to try and find him and bring him back,” said Regina, “we believe he and the men could be in danger.”

Mulan stiffened. “Then let me come join you on the mission? I owe it to Robin…”

“That’s very kind of you. Your bravery is legendary, but we already have Merlin, Mr. Gold and even Captain Jones joining us. The land where we think he’s being held is under strong magical control, so magic’s where we need all the help we can get…”

“I understand. You know Marian, Robin mourned your death for a very long time! When we were together, he used to tell me about many of your exploits, and the fact you were one of the best forgers and negotiators he ever knew.” Marian blushed at the memory. “So where are you staying while you’re here?”

“Didn’t Philip tell you? About Regina and me?” both women looked at him.

“I believe you told me in confidence, ladies? I wouldn’t want to betray that.”

_Bless you Philip! At least someone around here who knows how to be discreet! _ “Then thank you for your discretion; I wish there were more around here like you, that can keep a confidence! Well, Marian and I are in a relationship. It’s early days but…we’re not making any secret of it. Not now anyway…”

“Oh. I never knew!” she looked at Aurora, who seemed slightly shocked at the news. “Well good luck to you. You say you also heard about us this morning?”

“In the diner. I gather there was some sort of…proposal?”

Aurora sniggered. “Yes. Phil and I asked Mulan to join our marriage. Thankfully, she said yes!”

“As if you ever doubted I would!” the smaller woman leaned over to take her fiancée’s hand, dropped a small kiss on Philip’s cheek as she squeezed it. “We’re going to be wed in the Spring. Li and I are going to take the family name, Briar.”

“Congratulations!” said Marian. “When I heard this morning, I told Regina I thought it sounded so romantic. I could just imagine how lovely it would be to have not one, but two loves supporting me through life. And even more love for your son and daughter!”

Aurora beamed at her understanding. “It's true. It all happened over time. Mulan fell in love with Philip while I was under a sleeping curse, but didn't act on her feelings because he was still, technically, a married man. Later on he was killed, or so we thought, by a wraith. I began to have feelings for her, thootherugh I didn't realise she had them for me too. When Philip came back, I became pregnant and Mu left us to join Robin. I never knew it was because she was heartbroken."

"Losing not one, but two of your loves to each other can be quite the blow!" added Mulan. "But still, they came to find me in DunBroch. I know people think I'm brave, but they were the brave ones to admit to me how they both felt. We lived there for a while, with Pip, until a while later we discovered I was pregnant. So we decided to return to Storybrooke. Far better to bring up children here..."

"It was clearly meant to be!" gushed Marian. "What a lovely story. So now, you've a wedding to look forward to, with your two beautiful children."

"Yes, I regard myself as Pip's mother, just as much as Li is Rory's," said Mulan. "And both Phil's, of course!" she kissed the cheek of a very smug Philip.

"But what about you two?” asked Aurora. “Any thoughts of wedding bells in the future?”

“Give us a chance, Rory, we’ve only known each other six days!” said Regina, to laughter from the others. Though she couldn't hide a smile as she felt Marian’s arm come around her back. “But…we have high hopes.” as she turned her head to face her, Marian gave her a little peck on the lips, causing her to blush.

Aurora looked at the clearly besotted pair, before glancing back at her husband. “Robin certainly had a type, didn’t he? Intelligent, feisty and beautiful, brown-eyed brunettes, with perfect hair!” The pair blushed at her compliment, Regina rolling her eyes.

“When you get back, ladies, let’s sort out the riding school, yes?” said Philip, “Mu and I are popping over there in a little while, to make sure the adventure scouts have put everything away, as its all been left to Morgan to manage. There’s usually two or three of the horses that haven’t been ridden for a week or two, so we take them out for a quick jaunt. There’s an older stallion, Chester, who most of the youngsters are too nervous to ride, since the Merry Men left him behind. And Rosie, of course. She’s jumpy and needs a rider who knows what they’re doing.”

“Did you say Chester?” gasped Marian, excitedly. “Is he a chestnut thoroughbred?”

“Why yes. I think only Robin and Little John used to ride him. Mulan and I do from time to time, but he’s quite the flyer! Even some of the experienced riders get nervous on him…”

“That’s Robin’s horse! I should know, I bought him, and I’ve ridden him myself! Goodness, I’d forgotten all about dear Chester! I would love to see him. Gina, I think I’d like to go to the stables with them this afternoon. Would you like to come with me?”

“I’d love to, dear, but I need to be back before seven, for Henry’s call. Mind you, we do have a few hours spare. Philip, would you mind?”

“Of course not. Moo and I were going to be heading over there. Why don’t we all go together?”

\---

They arrived at the stables an hour later, Neal and Pip thrilled they were doing something different on a Sunday afternoon. Philip went off to see Jonathan, the volunteer part-time manager, with Pip and Neal, Li in her backpack, to give the boys a quick ride on one of the smaller ponies, and help de-saddle and stable the horses that had been taken out by the adventure scouts earlier, and generally tidy up. Mulan and Aurora went off to round up the other five that remained in the far field opposite the slightly run-down buildings as Regina and Marian looked around the centre.

“This place could really do with some work,” said Regina, looking at the poor quality of the stables. “Perhaps a little magic? I won’t do anything right now, as it might spook the horses, but…”

“THAT’S HIM! THAT’S CHESTER!” gasped Marian, seeing a tall, broad man leading a large, dark reddish-brown horse around, getting ready to mount him. “That’s Robin’s Chester! Regina, can you magic me a couple of apples?”

“What? Oh…er, sure.” Focusing her mind on a small fruit bowl in her kitchen, three large dark-red apples appeared on her own hands. “Will they do?”

“Definitely. Chester loves apples! I wonder if he remembers me? Let’s see,” she gathered one of the apples, stepped closer to the edge of the field. “CHESSIE! CHESSIE!” she screamed, loud enough to be heard. The slender, but tall, powerfully built chestnut stallion, a thoroughbred, brought his long neck up, turning when he heard up her voice. Moving closer, it seems that at some point he recognised her, letting out a loud whinny as he moved to a trot, closing in on her.

Regina watched the huge beast as he grew close. He was magnificent! At least 17 hands high, and at least ten years old, he moved gracefully towards them. A few feet away, he whinnied again, briefly rearing onto his back legs to wave his front in a little display, before closing on Marian, who walked right in front of him, completely unafraid.

“Come here, my beautiful boy!” she yelled. Just before reaching her, her lowered his head in an almost worshipful bow, as Marian roughly stroked the side of his jaw. “Hello Chessie! I’ve missed you so much!” The horse stayed stock still as she petted him, rubbing her head alongside his powerful jaw, presenting him with an apple, which he carefully lifted from her palm, chomping it whole.

_As she watched the old friends reunite, Regina remembered how she used to be with Rocinante, her own magnificent steed. The horse she'd sacrificed to gain her magic._ It was only then she noticed the figure, who had been with the horse in the field, pull up alongside the stallion. Sir Morgan, Violet’s father.

“Hello, Regina! Wasn’t expecting anyone else over here today. I was just about to take Chester here out for a canter. He’s always the last one to get a stretch. But it seems he already knows this lady?” he looked at Marian, still petting Chester, feeding him another apple as he happily rubbed his head against her arms.

“Hello Morgan! This is Marian, she used to know him. Rather well, as it turns out…”

“Really? Well he certainly remembers her! He’s a wonderful ride, but there aren’t many people experienced enough to handle him. I normally give him a ride to the lake and back to blow away the cobwebs.”

“May we take him instead?” asked Marian. 

“Well…yes, I guess, as its clear you’ve ridden _him_ before. I’ve no doubt Regina could handle him too, but he’s quite the beastie when he breaks into the canter! More a pull on the reins, than a jab to the flanks, I can-”

“I know how he rides, thank you Morgan! I’ll be fine, honestly. Regina, come join me? He’s handled two on him many a time, and even together we don’t compare to Little John’s weight. Please?”

“I’d love to, but we’d better get kitted up first. My riding gear’s at home, so we’d best see what they have here…”

“I never used to use headgear, and I doubt you did either! We’re both in jeans, so let’s go!”

“It’s a good job all the youngsters have gone home!” chuckled Morgan, “Or I’m supposed to refuse you, as it would set a bad example to the children. Helmets are normally compulsory but…well, I’m sure you know the risk. I have to admit, that’s how I do it…when everyone’s disappeared, of course! You take him. I’ll be around for another hour or so before we lock the place up…” 

Regina smiled at him. “Thanks. We won’t be very long. How’s Violet?”

“Enjoying MIT, a little too much for my liking! She’s back down for Christmas, much like your Henry, I suppose?”

“Well send her my love! I’m speaking to Henry tonight and I know he talks to her regularly…”

“He’s a fine young man, that one! Send him my best too. Now, if you’ll excuse me…” Morgan gave a short bow before leaving the women alone with Chester.

“He seems nice, if a bit formal.”

“He is. Sir Morgan used to be a Knight of the Round Table. His daughter was Henry’s first girlfriend. They’re still good friends since they both went to university, though Morgan has never really trusted Emma since…well, it’s a long story!”

“One that you can tell me later. But now, there’s an old friend we need to ride. So, you mount first, and I’ll sit behind you as I’m taller and can look over your shoulder. Up you go!”

Regina chuckled as she removed her overcoat, leaving her in just a thick winter sweater and jeans. She could have magicked them proper clothes, but she knew only too well that magic near horses always spooked them. Moving closer and lifting her leg into a stirrup, she realized that this was a seriously big beast! Definitely at least three hands taller than Rocinante! Sensing what she was about to do, he somehow seemed to lower himself a good six inches! She expertly swung her right leg up and over as she rose, dropping herself onto him smoothly. However, as she swung, she felt a pair of hands under her buttocks to assist the lift!

“Was that strictly necessary, Mrs. Locksley?” she glared down at the other woman.

“No, just an excuse to touch your bum!” answered Marian, a cheeky grin on her face.

Regina couldn’t hold back the smile. “I hope I’m not going to have any trouble with you, Madam?”

A moment later, Marian took two steps back, before running forward, putting her foot into a rear stirrup, and launching herself up and over effortlessly, to land tightly behind Regina, pushing her forward slightly as she felt the woman’s entire torso right up against her back. _Hmm, I could get used to this!_

Marian’s head rested on her shoulder. “Let me take the reins first, Gina? If I remember, Chessie’s got some…quirks. It’s all on the bridle and reins and don’t use your heels in his sides. He used to hate that! You’ll get the hang of him quick enough and I’ll pass the reins to you, OK?”

_Unbeknown to them, they now had an audience, as Aurora, Mulan and Philip now watched the two women trot and canter around the field, getting used to the powerful stallion. It was clear to all that the pair had both ridden many times before, and Marian knew their mount._

“Make quite the couple, don’t they?” said Aurora, watching the pair rising, as one, to the trot. It was a hard-enough thing for one rider to learn but seeing two riders do it together was unusual. They were clearly laughing and talking together continuously.

As they watched, Marian seemed to finally slow the horse to a slow walk, still talking to her, before transferring the reigns into Regina’s hands. As she did so, she pulled herself even tighter against the queen’s back, bringing her arms around her stomach. They heard Regina giggle, before leaning her head back, turning to receive a kiss from the taller woman behind her before they rode on.

“Definitely, considering they’ve only known each other less than a week!” agreed Mulan, as she felt Aurora’s arms come around her from behind. “I wonder what Robin would say?”

“Probably feel a bit turned on seeing them like this!” said Philip, instantly earning an annoyed glare from the two women. “What? I’m only being honest. I always get a little turned on when I see you two together!”

“Hmm. I know that look! I don’t want you getting ideas of anyone else joining us!” snarked Aurora.

“Believe me, my darlings,” he snuggled into Aurora’s back, “having two perfect wives of my own will be more than enough for me!”

\---

** _Mifflin Street_ **

“You’re serious? You’re leaving on the Jolly tomorrow morning, to try and find Roland and bring him back? Mum, that sounds bloody dangerous!”

“It’s not as bad as it sounds, Henry. Merlin and your grandfather will be coming with us. They’re supposed to be the best light and dark sorcerers around, so we should have suitable protection.”

“Even so, it all seems a bit sudden! Are you sure he’s even there? That he’s even alive?”

Marian, sitting on the opposite sofa from Regina, out of sight as she talked to her son on the computer, winced at the thought of Roland having been killed or died. _It didn’t bear thinking about! _She watched as Regina tried not to give the game away that their Skype call was being overheard.

“Please don’t say things like that, and try not to worry about us. All will be well…”

“That’s easy for you to say! You don’t have to sit three hundred miles away, worrying yourself sick, while your mum puts her life on the line! Yet again!”

“It won’t be like that! We're well prepared. And anyway, as I said, Emma will be staying here in the meantime.”

“Yeah, I spoke to her earlier! She said she couldn’t join us tonight, that’s why she rang me. She said she’s feeling so much better after that illness. I was starting to worry, but she seems really happy. A bit like her old self, and more!”

Regina smiled at the thought of her best friend. “She took some water from Lake Nostos. It’s a long story but yes, she does sound a lot better now. I took a small sample too. The effects are…rather pleasant.”

“So…anything else happening? Anything else you want to tell me?”

_The way he said it made Regina quite sure he’d heard something about them. From Snow? Oh well, time to grasp the nettle!_

“Er…yes. I’m guessing you’ve heard something about me…and Marian?”

“Marian? What about Marian?” he wasn’t giving any clues, even if he did know!

“Marian and I have admitted feelings for each other. We've started…dating.”

“You and Marian? Robin’s wife? Bloody hell, ma! I thought she only got here a week ago?”

“Yes I know it may seem a bit sudden, but-”

“Does ma know? How did she take it?”

“I’m not sure…wait, what has it got to do with Emma?”

“Oh come on mum! She’s had the hots for you for years, and it was pretty obvious it was mutual! All that flirting...”

“Henry! Stop saying things like that! Your mother and I are just friends…”

“Yeah, only because of Killian and Hope! If it wasn’t for them, you’d be-”

“ENOUGH, HENRY! Enough! Your mother and I are just friends. Close friends, but just friends, got it?” she didn’t look over the screen to Marian, as she could already see her shaking with laughter.

“Alright mum, have it your own way! So you and Marian, eh? You’re now playing for the other team, yeah?”

“Henry, if you don’t start talking to me like an adult, young man, I’m going to end this call. I am still your mother! Yes, I am dating Marian. Yes, she also happens to be another woman. So yes, this could be called a 'gay' relationship, but I don’t expect that level of immaturity from you!”

“Yeah, alright. I’m sorry, it’s just, I guess I would have been less surprised if you’d said you had started something with ma! It’s just a shock. I don’t particularly care whether it’s a girl or a guy, provided they make you happy! It’s not like you're doing something stupid, like Grace's dad."

"Jeffersen? What's he got do do with anything?"

"A few weeks ago he told Grace he's not only got something going with a guy, which was a surprise as she thought her dad was straight, but he's even moved him into the family home, before she's even met him! I mean, how bad is that? He doesn't even call her as much! It's hurtful, mum. At least you wouldn't do something daft like that, till we got a chance to meet! 

As he said it, he caught her looking awkwardly, just for a moment, over the screen at someone. “Wait – she’s there, isn’t she? She’s in the room with you?”

“Henry, I- “

“You didn’t tell me she was listening in! So what…she’s actually moved in now? Six days together and you’ve moved her in? What the fuck!” _he felt growing anger, though he wasn’t sure why!_

Regina was also angry now. “Henry, that’s quite enough! I-”

“Yeah, you’re right, it is! I’ve heard enough too! Goodnight mum!” he leaned over and a second later his image froze on the screen, leaving Regina shocked.

“He cut me off! He actually cut me off!” she couldn’t believe it! As she slowly realized what he’d just done, she felt herself tear up, feeling both angry and upset. “Henry cut me off!”

Marian was already on her feet, moving to sit next to her. “We should have told him, before you started, that I was here. I heard his voice, and I think he felt betrayed. That’s what upset him. And now we know he thinks we’re rushing…”

“WELL I DON’T! He had no right to do that to me! I’m his mother, god dammit!” she felt herself almost shake with anger as she stood suddenly to get her phone. “I’m going to call him back and tear him off a strip! How dare he?” She clicked on the number showing his name, waiting as she tapped her foot. Unfortunately, it went straight to his voicemail. Trying to dampen her anger, she almost growled the message into it:

_“You listen to me, young man! How dare you treat me like that? I am your mother, and I will be treated with respect! You will phone me back the moment you get this because, if you do not, tomorrow morning I will suspend your bank cards, and your account, before I sail! Do not try my patience, Henry!”_

She ended the call and dropped the phone down, still upset.

“Hey, come sit?” said Marian, softly. “It’ll be all right, I’m sure. Give him time to realise what he's said. He'll apologise.”

“He’s as stubborn as his mother! Whether it’s me or Emma, nowadays he’d not one to just back down. I’d best call her to let her know what’s going on…”

“Ok, whatever you think is best. I'm not going to come between you and Henry, Regina. Your relationship with your son is more important…”

"You're important! I love you and I'm not going to have him treat me like that!"

\---


	14. I don't need your money any more, mum!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Regina's action to teach Henry a lesson backfires badly. 
> 
> Marian finally has a chance to apologise to Emma. 
> 
> Killian prepares to sail, and Merlin has an uncomfortable request.

_ **Monday Morning – Cambridge, Mass.** _

_After a sleepless night, Henry Mills lay in his bed, staring at the ceiling, mulling over the conversations he’d had with _ _both_ _ his mothers the night before. _ _When he'd let his stupid temper get the better of him! _

_He remembered his long phone calls with one of his best friends, Grace Hatter. She had stayed in Storybrooke during her gap year, and, together with his old chum Patrick, had been his eyes and ears in his home town after he’d left to begin his three years in Harvard. His old chum had, with the supporting of her realm-jumping father, spent the best part of a year backpacking across Australia and the Far East, working her way through to Southern Africa and finally into Europe, settling briefly in England before coming home. Grace had always been very close to her former drug-addict father, and she and Jefferson spoke regularly before, and while she travelled, even though sometimes he was the more difficult to locate. _

_About a week before she’s arrived back in Storybrooke, her father broke the news. In an excited phone call, Jefferson had told her how he’d met a young man during a stopover in Wonderland and fallen in love. The other man, Neville, was at least ten years young than the flamboyant hat maker, and they had travelled together back to Storybrooke, where he had moved into the family home. Grace was astonished by the news. She knew he was openly bisexual, and that never bothered her as she was used to his flamboyant, obsessive nature. But she was _ _rather hurt that he could invite someone to move in without even speaking to her first. _

_A week later, she'd arrived back home, only to find out that, not only had he moved the stranger in, but things were being changed dramatically throughout the house. Many treasured items of her deceased mother, Priscilla, were just put into storage, and many of her clothes merely thrown away. That last bit was what really hurt, as it seemed all traces of her mother were being expunged from his memory by her father's new boyfriend._

_Surely enough, eventually Grace cracked and lost her temper with the new boyfriend. She’d screamed at him, said she wanted him gone. But her father had sided with Neville! Worse still, Jefferson had even told her that he and Neville were to be married. She lost it completely, telling him that he was a terrible choice, that he’d insulted the memory of her mother by getting rid of her things, and that she no longer wanted to live there while the men were together. _

_Jefferson had been shocked by the reaction, but somehow Neville had persuaded him to just let her stew.That she would come around eventually. But she didn’t. She instead moved into the convent temporarily, while she worked at the local night club, saving what meagre earnings she could set aside, saved for the day she could go to university. Her home was broken. Her father had broken it. Ye the biggest break was to her own heart, which had been torn away from a father she’d loved. And now, she had hardly anyone to turn to. _

_So, she turned to her best friend. Henry had told her to come to Harvard to meet him, insisting she could move in with him until she was ready to move on with her life. _

_It was perhaps because of the cruel way Grace had been treated by her father, that he felt personally insulted that his older mother would move someone else into their family home, before he’d even met them! Henry knew he’d probably overreacted, but the annoyance at being kept out of the picture still rankled. An hour after he put the phone down on his mother, he was slowly starting to calm down. Unfortunately, that’s when his other mother rang him! The mother he’d only spoken to earlier that day!_

_“Henry, what the hell were you playing at, being nasty to your mother like that?” _

_“And hello to you too, ma! So, you’ve heard?”_

_“Of course, I heard! She was in tears kid! All because of you! How could you do that?”_

_“First, I’m not a kid. Second, you weren’t there!” _

_“Don’t take that tone with me, Henry! I’m warning you! You’re going to ring her right now and apologise!” _

_There was something about his blonde mother’s acerbic attitude and dominant tone that had recently really started getting his back up! _ _“I’ll do no such thing! If you’re not going to listen, just shout at me, then there’s no point in talking. I’ll speak to you when you’ve calmed down. Text me when that happens.” With that, he hung up, leaving a now even-more livid Saviour on the other end. _

_\---_

_“That little shit! After all we’ve done for him!”_

_“Problem, Swan?” asked Killian, having come downstairs from settling Hope for the night._

_“Henry. He said something horrible to Regina, about her and Marian. I’m not sure what, but he hung up on her. I rang him to chew him out and he hung up on me too! Little bastard’s got some nerve. Regina’s so angry, she’s going to suspend his cards. Let’s so how cocky he is then. When he can’t buy any beer or food tomorrow!” _

_“You really think that’s the best way to get through to a grown man, Swan? Might work with a teenager, but he’s more independent now.”_

_\---_

_ Determined never to make a threat without going through with it, after a sleepless night and having seen no text or call from Henry, Regina rang the local Boston bank where she’d set up his accounts, in Henry’s name, but with her as a joint holder and final authority. Then, using the bank’s app, she temporarily suspended the account, and with it his two credit and debit cards, until she authorised their release._ _ “Now let’s see how soon you call me back?” _

_However, unknown to his mothers, three months earlier Henry had been given a large endowment by Rumple, who was determined to make sure that money was the least of any problems for Baelfire’s son. Money was of little interest to a man who could spin gold, so he made sure the gift was suitably large enough for his grandson to never have to rely on others, for the remainder of his life. Henry’s relationship with the Dark One had become a lot closer once he’d left to study in Boston, and the old schemer tried hard to make up for the many mistakes he’d made with his first son. For Henry, he was the last remaining link to that side of the family, to a father he’d never had a real chance to get to know, before he was cruelly taken. Henry invited him to stay at the little flat on numerous occasions, and even Belle and Gideon had come up and joined them from time to time. He’d hadn't touched the funds he’d been given by his grandfather, though he did set up a separate current account and bank card recently, independent of his mothers, as a back up._

_So, when the little text came through from his bank, telling him that his cards had been suspended, and that he was no longer authorised to use them without clearance, he knew what he had to do._

\---

_ **Mifflin Street** _

It was just past six in the morning, when the text message came in. It was from Citizens Bank, Boston:

> _'Dear Sir/Madam. Confirmation of Account 6*****82, in name H D Mills. Account has been cancelled as requested. Please indicate where you require transfer of balance to be made.'_

“Shit! I only asked them to suspend it, not cancel it!” she growled to herself. She rang the 24/7 dedicate customer services line. It took several minutes before she was connected, after which she angrily complained that they'd screwed up by closing the account, not suspending it as she'd asked! However, after checking the records, what the service clerk said threw her completely.

“I’m sorry Mrs. Mills. I’ve just checked your account, and I can see that you called us at 23.32 last night, to suspend all transactions on the account. However, at approximately 1.43 this morning, the other signatory on the account, a Mr H D Mills, rang to close the account completely. That’s why you both received the text message. Mr Mills has again been in contact with us since then, using his phone app. He has given us a separate account number, ending in ***488, in your name I believe, to which all funds should be transferred!”

“He closed the account?”

“Yes, Mrs. Mills. And Mr. Mills has confirmed he’s destroyed the cards too. The funds should already be in your account. Would you like me to check?”

“Erm, no, I can do that myself. Well…thank you. Good day!” she ended the call. _Henry, what the hell are you playing it?_ She immediately tried his line, but it was diverting to voice message. So she instead started to text him. However, as she started to write it, a message came in. From Henry: 

> _'Mum, I’ve closed the two accounts with Citizen and ripped up the cards. You’ll get a message soon. Thanks you for all the help so far, but you'll be pleased to know I don’t need your financial support any more. Just as I don’t need threats of having it taken away when I don’t say what you want to hear! Say hello to your new girlfriend for me. Or should that be your housemate? And also say hello to Jefferson Hatter & his new fiancé Neville for me? Tell them Grace doesn’t send her best. Henry x'_

It was so cold and clinical. So unlike her prince, it brought tears to her eyes. Unfortunately, it was just as Marian walked into the kitchen. “OK, I’m all packed up and…Gina, what is it?”

Regina seemed shaken. “It’s…it’s Henry! He’s cut me off!” her voice wobbled.

“He’s done what? What are you talking about? What’s happened?”

“I suspended his bank account late last night, to teach him a lesson. So he closed it, and wired the money back. He says he doesn’t need me anymore!”

“Here, let me see.” Marian took the phone off her to read the message. “Regina, he doesn’t say he doesn’t need you! He says he doesn’t need your money! He’s just angry, because you tried to teach him that lesson. He’s lashing out, trying to show you that you can’t do that to him anymore!”

“But he hasn’t got money! Even his next university fees are due out of that account at the end of the month! I get he’s still angry, as I am with him, but this is stupid. He has no right to be angry with me!”

“Give him time and space, Gina. And for goodness sake, stop sending him angry texts and leaving him threatening phone messages! No young man is going to respond to that!”

“How would you know? You don’t even…” she stopped herself, seeing Marian’s annoyed look.

“Because I know men! They’re proud. Just like you. And me. How often has threatening them ever worked?”

“It worked well enough for the Evil Queen!”

“Only because people were under threat of death! You can control them with magic, but did you win any hearts and minds that way? Of course not! Do you think Henry’s going to respond to that? That’s not you any more, is it? You have to be patient and leave time for both of you to calm down,” she held her shoulders. “Any who is this Grace person? What do these people, Jefferson and Neville, have to do with anything?”

“Grace is one of his closest friends. She went to school with him, and works in a nightclub here part-time. Jefferson’s her father. I have no idea who this 'Neville' is…”

“Well why don’t we find out? It may help distract you. Anyway, we only have two hours till we sail. Why don’t you leave it to Emma to deal with Henry and let her find out what’s going on?”

\---

_ **Storybrooke Harbour** _

It was half an hour before they were due to sail, when everyone gathered on deck. Marian was putting her bags into a guest cabin, when Emma had turned up with Hope in her back sling, to wish her father a safe voyage. _The last two days had been the best of Emma’s marriage so far, as they reconnected, in every conceivable way._ “You better come back here safe and sound, pirate, or I’m coming to get you!” she told him, as he held her. “This little lady needs her dad and this bigger lady needs more of her husband!”

“And more you shall have, Swan!” he kissed her passionately. _God, it was just like the old days! _He was just about to swing in for another when he heard a loud “Ahem!” next to them.

“Regina! Don’t you know it’s bad form to interrupt a captain making his fond farewells?”

“Yes, I’m more than aware, however I have an urgent matter I need to speak to Emma about!”

“So be it. I believe your girlfriend is preparing your berth. I do hope any noises coming from it tonight don’t waken the crew? They are delicate souls, after all!” That earned a loud cackle from Emma, and a roll of the eyes from the queen. “Plus, most of them are leaving their loved ones behind. Undue sapphic moans from below could leave them…_frustrated!" Emma had to turn away, laughing._

Regina glared. “Have you quite finished, now two-handed wonder?” He nodded smugly, sauntering off.

“Maybe he’s right?” said Emma, with wink. “You are looking tired this morning, Gina!” 

“That’s due to our son and nothing else! I haven’t slept a wink. We need to talk…” she led the blonde to the fo’c’sle.

A few minutes later, Marian appeared up on the deck. “Everything ready, Captain?”

“Aye love. The Sorcerer and the Dark One are just boarding now. Once the visitors leave in ten, we sail…”

\---

“He really did that? Cancelled the account? What the hell’s he thinking? Who the hell does he think is going pay his fees? That’s another nine grand next month alone, plus food and everything!” Emma was shocked when Regina told her what had happened. Then she showed her the text and bank app messages. “And I don’t get this Grace stuff! What’s Jefferson got to do with anything?”

_Unfortunately they were overheard._ ‘Would you by chance be talking about the Hatter, Mrs. Swan-Jones?” asked Gold, coming closer. “And my grandson?”

_They really didn’t want to have this conversation with him of all people, but Jefferson was one of the few Rumple trusted._ “Yeah. Has something happened to him? I haven’t seen Grace for a while, and Henry said something about them. I was going to speak to her...”

“And where do you imagine she is?”

‘Not sure. She was working in the Rabbit Hole…”

“Well she’s not there now, dearie! She’s not even in Storybrooke. In fact, if you need to know where she is, you best ask my grandson. Though I suggest you do it yourself, rather than let the queen. Henry’s less than impressed with her at the moment! One too many threats, I think…”

Regina glared at him, angrily. “Damn you, imp! What do you know?”

He gave a suitably evil grin back. “Plenty more than you, as usual, dearie! Though I do suggest you change that acerbic tone. It doesn’t work on Henry any more, and it’s never worked on me. I am here to help rescue your lady-love’s son, after all…”

“So what about Jefferson? And who is this…Neville?” Emma persisted.

“It seems a young gentlemen has become a recent obsession of the Hatter’s. He discovered him in Wonderland, and is quite smitten. So much so, he’s not only moved him into the Hatter homestead, all without consulting young Grace, who came home to discover her abode had been entirely refurbished, and most of her mother’s things thrown away. She wasn’t impressed. And his intention that he is to wed the young man finally broke the camel’s back. I gather young Henry has sought to comfort her…”

“How do you know all this?” said Emma, frustrated.

“I listen, observe and, when it comes to Henry, counsel. It was a stupid thing to threaten his funding, Regina! Your pettiness and temper does still get the better of you, doesn’t it? Perhaps if you had spoken to me first, you could have saved yourself a lot of pain.”

“Meaning?”

“Henry has his own means now. I have made him an endowment that will more than cater for his medium-term future and beyond. He’s free to use it as he thinks fit. And it came with no conditions.”

“Why would you even do that? Undermine us like this?”

“Undermine you? You mean prevent you coercing him to only do things your way, surely? I shouldn’t have to remind you that Henry is more my blood than yours, Regina! Much as I know you wish me out of his life, and pretend Baelfire never existed, it will never happen. The Saviour here, may have dated the pirate when my son wasn’t yet cold in his grave, but Henry, and I, will always treasure his memory! The very least I can do is make sure Bae’s boy has adequate funds to see him through.”

Emma and Regina both glared angrily at him, knowing that there was little they could do. The blonde turned back to her, taking her hands. “Listen. You just concentrate on the rescue! Let me deal with Henry. I’ll speak to Jefferson, as it may help me understand what’s going on, before I speak to the kid. I’m sure he’ll cool down soon enough!” Regina nodded, grateful for her friend’s support.

“Emma, may I have a word please? Alone?” It was Marian, back on deck.

“Erm, sure.” Emma was surprised she was even talking to her! Regina nodded, stepping away.

“Emma, firstly I wanted to apologise. For over reacting and hitting you! It was wrong of me, and I wasn’t aware of all the facts! I don’t regret punching Gina’s sister though. I think I would probably have killed her had your father not pulled me off. But I misjudged you! You are Gina’s best friend, you’re very important to her, and she’s told me, quite openly, how she feels about you. So I’d like to start again? Perhaps get to know you better when we’re back?”

“Oh. Well sure…I guess. I know you two have feelings for each other. I just…”

“I think Henry got angry last night, because he found out she’d invited me to live with her without talking to him first. And he didn’t realize I was listening into the call. That’s what annoyed him the most. I believe he felt…betrayed. I know it’s all very sudden for him, and I guess I can sympathize. I don’t want to come between them, Emma. That’s the last thing I want…”

“I understand. Henry’s got a ‘side’ to him though. He shouldn’t have said what he did.” 

“You may be right, but your son felt sidelined by his own mother! Even though it would be painful for me, I would rather step away from Regina, than have a permanent split between her and Henry. I’m not worth that…”

“You let Gina judge whether you’re worth it or not! Hell, I felt odd when I saw you two together the first time!”

“In the diner? Yes, I remember Killian coming in later and telling me abut you two…”

“He told you? _What_ did he tell you?”

“That you had been in love with her for quite some time. As she has been with you, I guess.”

“I’m not a threat, Marian! Gina and me, we’re just...close friends.”

“Yes, yes, don’t worry. I know all that. Gina and I had a _very_ long talk after. I understand the situation, as does Killian. It’s all over now. Anyway, on a lighter note, I’m pleased to see the Lake Nostos waters had their effect! You look rather fabulous this morning!”

“Emma couldn’t resist a coy grin. “Well…thank you! I can see you took some too!”

“As did Regina and Killian!” then she bent forward, whispering. _“Quite the aphrodisiac, isn't it? "_

That made the blonde chuckle, whispering back _“I’ll say! We were up all bloody night! I don’t know what got into us. He was like a sodding racehorse!”_

Now the brunette cackled too._ “Same for us! Four hours! I couldn’t walk!"_

As Merlin approached her, Regina was distracted by the unnerving sight of Emma and Marian, standing close to each other, clearly whispering and laughing loudly like teenage girls! She was just about to go over to see what was so funny, when:

“Regina, may I have a word?”

“Merlin. Um...yes, what is it?"

“Belle and I have been working on the feathers. We discovered something rather…_unusual_. It seems the composition of them is slightly odd. I need to ask you something which may make you…uncomfortable.” She nodded for him to continue. “When Robin was killed by the crystal, were you the one who handled his body afterwards? I’m sorry to ask, but it is rather important!”

“I…I can’t really remember. Why?”

“I want to discover how his spirit left him. It may explain how he’s able to see you. It could help us find a way for him to move on, so I need to find out what happened immediately after…”

“I’m afraid my mind was a blur then! I really can’t remember. Nor frankly, do I want to…”

“Then perhaps I can help you. Would you allow me to copy that event into a dream-catcher? It can be done completely painlessly and without you seeing anything yourself. Nothing will be taken away from you, just copied. I think it would help us and it could help me recover Robin’s soul so he can move on. I believe he’s trapped between worlds.”

Tears sprang to her eyes as she talked about that horrible time and the fate of her lover. “I guess I have no objection. Provided I don’t have to see it all again?”

“I can promise you that! One more question and again, I’m sorry it’s also a painful memory. Did you by any chance magically preserve his body?”

“Yes. Like I did it with my parents and Daniel. I used the Egyptian Perpetuation spell.”

“That may prove to have been an excellent decision. I’ll run the dream catcher over you before we return.”

“Do you seriously think you can save his soul? That I can see him again in the afterlife?”

“I believe so. We’re talking very old magic, so it won’t be easy. But I think it quite possible…”

\---

** _Three hours later_ **

_After she’d watched Killian ease the Jolly out of the harbor mouth, she marveled at the wonderful site of the galleon, her crew unfurling her sails to show her in all her glory, before picking up pace and moving into open sea. As Hope burbled happily beside her, she felt a small tear slide down at his leaving. She knew he would be back, but she was already missing him._

Dropping the tot off with her father, Emma first put in a text to Henry:

> _‘I know you’re still angry, so I’m not going to ring you up and argue again! But I need to know something important. I spoke to Jefferson and he’s frantically worried. Is Grace safe? Is she with you?’_

It took a good half hour before the reply came back.

> _‘She’s safe. And she doesn’t want to see him.'_

“OK, that’s a start,” she muttered to herself, before typing again.

> _‘He knows he screwed up. He’s devastated. Give me something positive I can tell him?’ _

Another ten minutes, then:

> _‘She’s comfortable, well fed and looked after, and she’s been accepted to a good university. She’ll give me an address where he can send her mother’s things. The stuff his boyfriend hasn’t thrown away.’ _

“Oh, come on Hen! You can do better than that.” She typed again.

> _‘Come on, kid. Give him something to hope for! At least say she’ll forgive him one day?’ _

The next reply came within seconds: 

> ‘_Kid?'_

“Jesus Henry, you’re really make me sweat this stuff, aren’t you?” She typed again: 

> _‘I’m sorry. It’s a force of habit. Please don’t be like this. Talk to me? I promise I won’t shout or threaten or anything! Please?’_

She saw he’d started typing:

> _‘No ‘kid’, 'don’t take that tone with me' , or 'I'm warning _ _you’ bullshit? You talk. Then I talk, but you listen. Clear? _

“What the hell’s happened to my little sweet son?” she groaned. “Oh well…needs must!” She typed:

> _‘Clear. Can you ring me? You’ve obviously put a divert on…’_

A few seconds later, she breathed a sigh of relief when the phone trilled with his ringtone! 

> “Hi, ki...Henry! You OK?”

“As well as could be expected, under the circumstances.”

“Henry, I’m sorry for barking at you this morning! I wasn’t sure what happened last night, only that Regina rang me in floods of tears. I may have over reacted. But you did too! Cutting her off like that was mean and not like you! Having you do that to me too wasn’t nice.”

“I know, and I’m sorry. She was getting angry again, and I’m getting really tired of that stupid temper of hers! She’s old enough to know she can’t keep speaking to me like that. And nor can you! I’m not a fucking ‘kid’ anymore, ma, I’m an adult! Do you know how much I hate that bloody word?”

“I’m sorry. As I said, it’s just a habit…”

“A disrespectful one, as is threatening me to conform 'or else'! If you can’t respect me, why the hell should I respect you?"

_Heck this is getting to be hard work!_ “All right, all right! I’ll try harder next time, and I’ll talk to your mum, OK? Now, can we talk about Grace? What’s happening there?”

“Her dad treated her abominably! A week before she got back from her world trip, he fell for someone, claiming he was in love, and moved him into their home, without even telling her?”

“Well…leaving aside the fact I didn’t even know Jefferson was gay, isn’t he entitled to be with someone if he wants to? If he loves this man, why’s it a problem? Admittedly, he should have said something to her earlier but, it’s his house and, well, she’s a big girl now!”

“So, it’s all right to just move someone into your home, without even asking someone else who’s living there to meet him? That’s bullshit, ma, and you know it! But you know what really hurt her? The fact the slimy little shit didn’t just redecorate her entire home before she got back, he threw out all her mother’s clothes and sold off all her things and pawned the jewellery! Probably without even telling Jefferson! The only things she had left from her mother!”

“What do you mean, pawned it off?”

“This new guy went to grandpa, and pawned it all! Grandpa knew what he was doing, gave him some money but kept everything secure. He’s not going to sell it, just keep it safe for Grace…”

“But Gold and Jefferson are friends? Why hasn’t he said something to him?”

“Because he knows if Jefferson finds out what his lover-boy has done behind his back, it’ll break his heart! He says it’s far better he realises the sort of person he’s going to get married to, for himself!”

“He’s going to marry him? Does Grace know?”

“Of course, she does, but she can’t stand the guy! There’s no way she’s going back while he’s there. He’s like a vulture living off him. But grandpa says it’s best he finds out for himself!”

“So where is Grace now? Is she living with you?”

“I asked her to, but no. I helped her get somewhere. But I see her regularly…”

“I want to tell Jefferson. Maybe he’ll take it from me. Could you ask her if that’s OK?”

“All right. But go easy! Jeff’s not the most balanced guy in town…”

“You’re talking to the woman he held hostage in his house once!”

“Yeah, I forgot about that. Still. Grace now knows grandpa’s got all the jewellery and everything safe for her. He’ll just send it up to her when she’s ready.”

“Since when has the Dark One had a charitable streak?”

“He always has had, if you’d gotten to know him! But you never did. You, mum and everyone else in the town just keep going to him when you need something. Belle gets treated like that, too!”

“Ouch! That’s harsh!”

“True though! When was the last time you asked after them? When was the last time you invited my dad’s dad and his wife to a family occasion? Never!”

_Emma realised she was never going to change his mind on this, so switched subjects instead_. “So, what’s all this business with Marian? You don’t like her? Or are you just freaking out because your mum’s started dating another woman?”

“I’ve never even met her! I only saw what she looked like when the green bitch was disguised as her when she took Robin away, so I can’t judge. As for her being with another woman, I honestly couldn’t give a shit! But it would have been nice to have at least spoken to her before she moves her into our home! I may be gone for three years but, that’s my home for Christ’s sake!

“So, her being in a gay relationship _really_ doesn’t bother you?”

“Why should it? I was pretty sure one day I’d wake up to find you’d left Killian and shacked up with mum yourself! Half of Storybrooke thought so!”

_That made Emma cringe. _“Why do people keep saying that? It's ridiculous. I’m straight, for god’s sake!”

"Well, the way you two keep looking at each other, for a start. And the flirting! Ma, these things get noticed. And what you two got up to in the Rabbit Hole a few months back, just confirmed a lot of peoples’ suspicions!”

_Oh crap, even my own son knew about that? This is horrible!_ “That was just a stupid, drunken mistake! We spoke about it after. But it was only a kiss or two, Henry! I would never do something like that to Killian! Or Hope. I’m hurt you’d even think that of me?”

“Just telling you what I see, ma. Even Killian’s seen it! Quite how that guy’s put up with you two is beyond me. Even the way you flirt with Ruby's a bit weird!”

“OK, enough already! Killian and I are just fine! And I’m definitely not gay! Anyway, we’re talking about Marian. So, you’re pissed off that she’s going out with your mum and moved in? Henry, do you know how lonely Regina’s been since Robin was killed? Do you expect her to be lonely for the rest of her life? Doesn’t she deserve a bit of happiness for herself?”

“Of course she does! I just wanted to meet this woman, or at least talk to her, before she moved her into my home. Is that asking too much? And not have people listening in to our calls without her telling me. I really hated that!”

“All right, you may have a point, but talk to her? Please? And as for Marian, I’ve met her. She actually seems really nice. She’s nothing like that Neville guy. She’s already become really popular in town and he’s made friends with Grandma, Gramps, Granny and Belle. She’s even got Gold eating out of her hand! And you know what she said to me this morning? She said she’s ready and prepared to step away from your mum, rather than have you two falling out!”

“She really said that?”

“I swear. Try not to judge her till you’ve spoken to her, OK? Now, finally, what’s this about you cancelling the bank account we set up for you?”

“I got a text from the bank app, saying the accounts had been frozen. Just like mum said she would if I didn’t do as I was told, like a good little boy! So, I went ahead and closed the account and sent the balance back to her. She’d already threatened me with pulling my allowance three times since the summer! I wasn’t going to let her do it a fourth time…”

“Because Gold gave you a large sum of money? So you're saying you no longer need us?”

“You may choose to see it that way, but I don’t! Grandpa’s put no conditions on the endowment, only to use it as I saw fit. Mum may not realise it, but she keeps trying to make me feel guilty, reminding me what she sends me, to keep me in Harvard. And you kept backing her up, just like you did last night. She moans to you, and you become her attack dog! You wouldn’t even listen to my side, just complained that I was ‘rude’ to her! Well she was rude to me too! So, I needed to end the guilt trip, by ending my financial reliance on both of you.”

_Emma was amazed at this new, harder edge to him, which a moment ago had been far more understanding. _“If you think we made you feel guilty, why didn’t you say something before?”

“Because you wouldn’t have listened. You would have backed her, like you always do!”

“That’s not fair, Henry! Where’s all this animosity coming from anyway? Gold”

“It’s not animosity, ma, and it has nothing to do with grandpa. He never even talks about you! As far as he's concerned, you're just the woman who moved on within hours of my dad dying. No, this is just me letting you know I’m not a ‘kid’ anymore. I love you. Both of you! But I’m also a grown man. I’m sorry of that makes you uncomfortable…” 

\---

_The call with his mother had been unnecessarily frosty, and he knew it was mainly down to him! He was just so...frustrated! Was it because he felt left out? Like life in Storybrooke, and his mothers, was moving on without him?_

His maudlin thoughts were broken by a familiar ring tone. "Hi Grace, how're you doing?"

"Fine, Hen! I was just thinking about what you'd said. About me moving in with you? Were you serious?"

"Of course. There's a spare room here for you whenever you need it. You remember I showed you that flat near Franklin Park I was thinking of buying?"

"Sure, I thought it was lovely! Great view! You're lucky your grandpa left you some money!"

"Well I've decided to buy it. Even after I've left uni, I thought I might settle down here now. You're welcome to move with me..."

"Well that's very tempting, my lovely 'best-friend-with-benefits', though what happens when you start seeing someone? Have you told Vi?" 

"We'll cross that bridge when we come to it. Until then, we'll just have to keep each other warm, won't we? I was going to ask Vi if she wants to come live with us too. What do you think?" 

"I think you're going to need to buy a bigger bed!" 

\---


	15. Death of a Tyrant

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Marian and Merlin see a memory of Regina's which they really wish they hadn't.  
As the Jolly Roger reaches the land of the Black Knight, Killian ensures her old guns are put to good use, while the Dark One makes an impression on an old acquaintance.

** _Chapter Fifteen_ **

_ **The Jolly Roger** _

They'd only been sailing for around four hours, when the Sorcerer stepping up out of one of the berths, up the ladders and onto the polished deck, heading up to the quarterdeck, where Captain Jones stood behind the wheel. There was a gentle swell from behind, heading east, which the expert seaman took full advantage of as the ancient galleon picked up its pace.

“Everything OK down below, Merlin?”

“As well as can be expected, Captain. Though I feel a little shaken, having seen a disturbing sight I’d rather not have. It was...most upsetting.”

“You’re referring to the dream catcher you planned to use on the queen’s memories?”

“Indeed. I put Regina to sleep whilst I procured them, as she requested. But Lady Marian rather insisted she be there to witness it, not having seen Robin in so long. It’s not very often a wife gets to see her husband’s murder by Hades being played out in front of her! I did forewarn her not to, but, she insisted and it’s left her grief stricken!”

“I’ll have Smee forewarn the crew to take extra care around her. Did you discover anything?”

“I did. I witnessed Robin throw himself into the path of a lightning bolt from the Olympian Crystal, to save Regina. As he slumped to the floor there was a definite separation of spirit from the body beforehand. Also that, once she’d held him, she put a preserving spell on the body quite soon after death. So much so, that I’m fairly sure his remains, even now, may well not be decomposed. Even brain tissue may not have deteriorated.”

“But surely the spirit, the soul itself, is gone? Why does the state of his body matter?”

“Because it had been my belief that Robin’s spirit had left this world, regardless of where it is now. Instead, it seems trapped between two existences. However, when his two former loves are together, that combined former true love element seems powerful enough for him to communicate from beyond the grave. He can see and hear but no more, possibly for eternity. A dreadful, perpetual predicament undeserving of such a noble hero. I had sought to find a way to release the soul so he can move on…”

“So what’s changed?”

His body, including his mind and heart, are lying in a Storybrooke grave entirely preserved. I’m exploring a chance-”

“Of bringing him back to life? A body that’s been dead for over three years? How is that even possible?”

“You’d be surprised what is possible with magic, Captain! I’m not saying we can, only that it must be worth a try. We’ll explore all options when we get back. Meanwhile, I would ask you kindly not to repeat any of this to another soul? I would hate to build up expectations.”

“I’ll be as silent as his grave, god rest his soul. Could you make use of my Nostos waters?”

“I was going to ask you the very same. Would you make it available?”

“Robin was a close and trusted friend. Of course, you can take what you need...”

“Thank you. Now, I believe we may be closer to the transition point than we thought. I think it may be wise for us to cloak ourselves, don’t you?” Without waiting for a reply, Merlin turned to face the front, before raising his arms in a wide arc. Killian looked up to see a large blue light appear from above, wide enough to envelope the entire ship on all sides.

“So we’re now invisible? Even to the Black Knight?”

“Even him. His is dark magic, whereas this is light. He should not be able to detect it! Even so, I think once we break into the realm border, we should move as swiftly as possible to the embarkation point to prevent any unforeseen incidents which may expose us.”

“Understood. There is one question I have though. You invited the Dark One to join us on the mission. But your own powers are legendary and surely even exceed his? Even Emma said your reputation as the greatest sorcerer who ever lived was justified. So why do you need the crocodile joining us?”

A voice came from someone appearing magically behind them. “Because, all powerful though he is, there’s one thing the Sorcerer here cannot do, dearie!” said Rumple. “Isn’t that right, Merlin? And it’s the reason why you asked me to join this little rescue party?” 

“And what might that be?” asked Killian, already disconcerted by his presence.

“He cannot kill, only in very limited circumstances! Were he to do so in anything less than defence, he would himself be transformed into another Dark One! Hence the reason I’m here. To destroy, if required!”

“Well you’ve certainly had experience there!” sarked Killian. 

An hour later, in one of the larger cabins below, Regina slowly woke, coming to terms with her unfamiliar surroundings. She turned to see Marian, sitting hunched up, on the opposite end of the small cot they were sharing for the trip. “Hmm, how long have I been asleep? I didn’t know I was even tired. What’s…Marian, have you been crying?” she sat up quickly to kneel before her, noticing they were still fully clothed, while her lover seemed distraught. “Marian?”

“I saw him, Gina. Robin. I saw him!” she stuttered. “I saw him fall!”

It took a moment for Regina to remember what had happened. The dream catcher! “You told Merlin you didn’t want to see it all over again, so he put you to sleep while he removed some of your memories. He asked me to leave the room, but I refused. I insisted I watch it too! Then I saw the pair of you. You in front of that bastard holding that weird crystal. Then Robin jumped in front of you and it…and he fell! It was horrible!” she shook with grief as Regina sat herself beside her, taking her in her arms.

“You should have waited outside when he asked you. I still try to block my memories of that day, as I used to get frequent nightmares for a while afterwards!” Marian nodded, lowering her head to rest on the other woman’s shoulder.

“I think Merlin got what he wanted. A way to release Robin’s soul. At least I hope so! He went upstairs just after. We entered the Enchanted Realm about half an hour ago and Killian said we should be able to see land soon…”

“Already? How long have I been asleep?”

“Just over an hour. Mr. Thompson’s rustled up some food for us out there when we’re ready. Personally, after what I just saw, I couldn’t eat a thing.”

“You need to try. We don’t know what we’re facing there, and it may be some time before the next meal. Come on, let’s go on deck first for some fresh air, then try to eat…”

Minutes later, as the women emerged on deck, they saw the unreal floating skyline above them.

“What on earth’s that? I’ve never seen it move like that, like it’s wobbling!”

“It’s magic. I guess we have some sort of cloaking magic in place.”

“That would be correct, Regina,” said Merlin, now appearing beside them. ‘It’s an invisibility cloak surrounding the ship. We won’t be seen as we approach land, so it gives us time to get our bearings. How are you feeling?”

“Tired, thanks to you, but I wish you’d used it on Marian, too!”

“I tried to persuade her, but she was rather insistent. I’m sorry it made her so upset!”

“LAND AHOY!” bellowed a young man, perched above them in the crow’s nest. “FIVE MILES EAST NOR EAST, CAPTAIN!”

Killian pulled out his aged telescope to follow the directions, sighting a distant rocky outcrop. “It is indeed, Mr. Smee. Take the wheel, if you please! Mr.Thompson, the charts?”

_Regina had so often ridiculed the former pirate for his gung-ho manner and inflated view of himself, but here, commanding his ship, she could see him in his element and could understand what Emma saw in him, though she’d never admit it! _“How long till we get there?”

“Just over half an hour till we see what we’re facing. If the charts and the map are correct, we’ll be weighing anchor in just over an hour. Then the crocodile leaves the ship…” 

“Why are you going separately, Mr. Gold?”

“I need to…preempt…any obstacles we may encounter, dearie. I have my own techniques. Plus, I already know the Black Knight and his methods.”

They all knew that by ‘techniques’ he probably meant ‘kill’ though none wanted to challenge him at this point. After all, he was on their side, wasn’t he?

“So, just to cover the first phase again,” said Merlin, drawing the rest to the chart. “We will leave the ship at this point here,” he stabbed a part of the map with his finger. “Captain Jones will then sail east, to fire cannon shots at this fortification over here,” he stabbed another drawing of a castle, “at approximately midnight, to create a suitable diversion. We wait half a hour, then enter this building here a quarter mile from the Hall of the Ancients, where we believe the young boy to be. Any questions?”

“Aye mate!” said Killian, studying the map. Will the Jolly still be under this cloak of invisibility whilst I am raining cannon balls on them? Or do I fire and remove myself from their return fire?”

“You will still be cloaked, as only I can remove it. However, I suggest you fire a little further from the shore, to ensure no accidental return hits!”

“While that may sound fine, Merlin, the old cannons on this ship haven’t seen action for many a year. Their range will be short…”

“Well I think I may be able to help you there, Captain. With a little bit of magic…”

_\---_

“So, Grace is OK? Oh, thank goodness! Emma, I’ve been worried stiff. She won’t answer my calls or messages. Do you know where she is?”

“Not exactly, Jeff. Henry’s been talking to her, but she doesn’t want you knowing where she’s living.”

“Oh, this is awful. My poor girl! She took an odd dislike to my Neville here and just…left! If only I could talk to her…”

“Don’t upset yourself, Jeff,” said Neville, looking down at his nails. “I’m sure she just needs time to get used to us together. She’ll come around…in the end.”

“Henry said Grace was upset about some of her mother’s clothes going missing? And some of the jewellery from her mother’s things? Do you know anything about that?”

“Jewellery?” said Neville, “I wasn’t even aware she had any! I saw a few old trinkets but I just gave them away…”

Emma could tell, just by her superpower, that Jefferson’s fiancé was lying! Seems Henry was right! 

“So you still have some of her mother’s things here, do you?”

“God, no! There were a few old clothes and bits and bobs. I just gave it all to the charity clothes buckets at the church mission. Better that it be used by those in need…”

“You’re so thoughtful, Neville! Isn’t he, Emma?”

_Yeah, he’s a liar!_ “He certainly is! Still, Jeff, I’ll see if I can track her down or get her number for you, just in case she refuses to give it to Henry! I just need to run a couple of forms. Could you call by the station in the morning? Or pop into Granny’s later on? I’ll be in there around four to collect Hope from my mum. Neville, you can come join us if you want?”

“Oh, I don’t think so. Jeff, you go and meet the Sheriff. I’ll be here…”

_Great! Now all I need to do is phone Belle, and ask her to bring a few things along. Time he learned what a thoughtful lover he’s got there! _

** _The Enchanted Forest_ **

_So far, so good! As Marian and Regina crouched down under Merlin’s invisibility cloaks, in a small sandy bay next to the little fishing port, the former mayor was reminded of the Harry Potter films she used to watch with Henry, when the boy wizard used to creep around Hogwarts unseen. It had all been relatively easy so far, though she was so tempted to use her magic to save time! However, Merlin had warned her to resist the temptation at all cost, as the Black Knight was powerful, and their magic would almost certainly be detected! So, there they sat, waiting for the witching hour when the Jolly Roger would open up its guns._

Jones didn’t disappoint! A good two miles away they heard a ferocious ‘boom’, followed seconds after by distant sounds of explosions. _Explosions? From cannon balls? How the hell does that work? _Following the plan, they waited a good half hour, listening to the shouting of men, presumable soldiers, heading towards the sound of building crashing. A distance glow lit up the sky to the east, and Regina presumed it was fire caused by the explosions. Keeping their cloaks over them to shield all parts of the body, they made their way together towards the little hut, as agreed, as they whispered directions, both invisible to each other. Finally reaching a dark oak door, Regina carefully lifted the cloak enough to turn the rusty handle, letting them in.

The wind brought a bitter December chill outside, so they were relieved to find, in the simple, two-roomed hut, a small fireplace, where a large burning log brought some semblance of warmth. _“Gina, I’m over here!”_ whispered Marian, to her left. She reached out to feel something firm, but invisible, next to her. Cautiously, Regina lifted the cloak from her head to see Marian’s equally dismembered head, now floating beside her. _“I’ll never get used to seeing that!”_ she whispered back.

As they slowly warmed their bodies closer to the fireplace, they both jumped in shock, again covering themselves with the cloaks, when the large oak door opened once again, but of it’s own accord. However, their fear was calmed, only slightly, when the door seemed to close itself again. They weren’t alone! “Merlin?”

“Here!” said a disembodied head, appearing from underneath his own cloak. “You both OK?”

“As well as can be expected,” said Marian, appearing. “What’s going on?”

“All on track so far. I put a little bit of ‘oomph’ on Killian’s cannons and cannon balls. You might have heard them? He stopped ten minutes ago and he’ll now attack the north. That should draw most troops away from here to deal with it and put out the fires, though I haven’t sensed the Black Knight yet! Rumple’s gone on ahead to the Hall of the Ancients.”

“Without a cloak, won’t he be detected?”

“He will, and that’s the point. He can count how many troops we’re dealing with. If any engage him, he can deal with it. Hopefully he’ll also find out where Roland and the men are. Nobody expects the Dark One to be working in any way but alone, so let him occupy him first.”

“You’re not worried Rumple’s going to be hurt?” asked Marian, worried for her ally.

“The Dark One?” sniggered Regina. “Hardly! He’s immortal, that’s why he’s here, isn’t it?”

“Even a Dark One can be killed, Regina, and not just by his dagger!” warned Merlin. “But he’s certainly a survivor. He should be fine…” 

\---

“Your report, Captain!” the Black Knight growled at the commander of his army.

“Begging your pardon, My Lord! The Eastern Castle is currently on fire, and it’s first floor has been destroyed. The Crown Chapel has also gone, sir!”

“WHAT? But I heard there was only cannon fire from the sea! How can the castle be lost already?”

“We don’t know, My Lord. Those present said they heard incoming fire from the sea, but we have been unable to locate the culprit so far, despite many flares being launched! So we can only assume those responsible must already be on land.”

“This is ridiculous! Nobody can launch that kind of firepower without being seen. Were any of the forest renegades to be seen in the area?”

“No, My Lord, and to the best of my knowledge, they possessed no explosives or guns. I believe that as most of the damage to the buildings was incurred on the south-facing walls, it probably was from the sea, but the local watch somehow missed them!” 

“Who was the commander responsible for the Eastern castle this evening?”

“Commander Shield, My Lord.”

“Then he shall pay for his indolence. Have him brought to me!”

“Yes, My Lord.”

“And double the troops on the east and south flanks. From them from the royal palace in the north if you have to, but secure the entire area! Tell Admiral Palmer I want two fighting ships launched immediately. And take some of the Black Guards from here too. Captain May, I expect you to either kill the culprits responsible or bring them to me within twenty-four hours. Otherwise, I shall hold YOU personally responsible. Do you understand?” he growled.

Captain May trembled with fear. “Yes, My Lord.”

“Now get out. Wolverston?”

A grey-haired, formally dressed old butler appeared by his side. “My Lord?”

“When Commander Shield appears, have him immediately arrested and brought to my quarters!”

\---

** _The Jolly Roger – an hour later_ **

“Permission to open fire, Captain?”

“Hold your horses, Mr. Chaplin, there’s no rush! Remember we are still being hidden from the eyes of the enemy. So let us wait till we see the target properly, shall we?”

“Beggin’ your pardon, sir, but it’s a long time we’ve seen battle and I’m itchin’ to let her rip! Especially these new cannons the Sorcerer gave us. Makes it so much fun!”

“You’re an old pirate at heart, Chaplin, and no mistake! But there’s people in those buildings. I’m a lot more benevolent these days, what with being a father and all. So I propose we do what we did with the Eastern Castle. Blast a chunk off the side, give people time to run away to safety, then turn the stately pile into a pile of ash. Now then, gentlemen, when I give the word, fire only at that little old barn to the right of the palace. That should wake ‘em up first! On the count of three!”

\---

** _The Hall of the Ancients – One in the morning_ **

The Black Knight didn’t sleep, troubled by the evening’s events to the east. Someone had destroyed the Eastern Castle. But who? The three-hundred -year old former soldier was worried. Nobody had dared challenge his domain for centuries. Even though he’d heard many tales from his ambassadors about the cruelty and avaricious nature of his neighbour the Evil Queen to the North East. The land-grasping former baron King Midas, and the Mistress of all Evil to the far north, nobody had ever challenged him since he forced absolute control over the population, using threats, cunning and occasional acts of mendacity to ensure everyone knew he wasn’t going soft. He ruled with a rod of iron of all.

But somebody had just challenged that rule!

As he sat, brooding in the semi-darkness, his old servant quietly slid into the room, walking to his side before bending down. “Commander Shield has arrived, Sir.”

“Have him escorted in, Wolverston.”

A minute later, the commander of his garrison to the east was escorted in, and the Black Knight was delighted to find he was looking terrified. “My…my Lord? You summoned me?”

“Indeed I did, Commander. Indeed I did! Would you mind explaining to me why one of my castles now lies in burned out ruins, having been attacked by forces unknown, whilst you and your men stood by and did nothing?”

“Begging your pardon, My Lord,” he shook, trying to get the words out. “But even with all the flares up, we couldn’t see where the bombardment came from! Only that it was from the sea!”

“So you’re telling me that enough fire was rained down from the sea and above, to destroy my eastern defences, and you saw nothing!”

“Yes sir! We tried to, but there was nothing there…”

“You failed me, Commander! You failed me, and now my entire east and southern side is vulnerable! And you know I don’t tolerate failure!”

As the terrified commander tried to think of something to say to placate his ruler, he failed to notice a small nod given to someone behind him. Failed to notice two soldiers step closer to his back. Failed to notice the glistening sound of a sword being drawn from its scabbard. But he did feel a sudden slamming sensation in his back, followed by the sight of a sword now appearing out of his belly, followed by a pain he’d never experienced in his life as he watched blood flow from his gut.

“Mmmffff” was his last word on this earth, as he collapsed in front of the dictator, writhing in absolute agony before stilling, death shortly to overtake him.

“Remove the body. Take the head and mount it on a spike next to the others…”

As the two soldiers nodded, another man entered the room, stepping around the bleeding corpse.

“What is it now, Orford?” he groaned.

“Pardon me sir, but I need to report. The Palace of the North has been destroyed, my lord!”

“WHAT!” he roared. “BY WHOM?”

“Witnesses say they saw nothing, only flames coming at them from the sea!”

“Two of my biggest fortifications get destroyed within hours of each other, and that’s all you have to say? What the hell, is going on?”

“We still don’t know, My Lord. Admiral Palmer launched his vessels half an hour ago, to find the vessel.”

“Launch the rest of the fleet! I need to find this bloody ship before it does any more damage! And send all available men to the coastal keeps on lookout for any sign of invasion. Whatever is attacking us, it’s moving around the coast. Find it and destroy it!”

“Send_ all_ available men, sir?”

“Except my core personal guard, yes. Make it happen NOW!”

\---

Once his flunkeys had removed the body, the Black Knight stood in front of his tall mirror, admiring his reflection, and thinking what to do next. Removing the legendary brass helmet that made him instantly recognised by all, he placed it on the table next to him. He sighed loudly, considering what should do next.

“Problems, dearie?” said a cold voice behind him. He spun around instantly, to find the Dark One, resplendent with his gold skin, now staring back at him, sporting a sickly grin, as he sat on the table beside the fruit bowl.

“You! Is this your doing?” he spat, angrily.

“Is what my doing, young Percival?”

“Destroying two of my castles! It WAS you, wasn’t it?”

“Now why would I do that? I’ve merely come for what is rightly mine. I’m sure you recall our deal? That delightful helmet of yours was a loan, not a gift! You’ve had it for far longer than intended, dearie, and put it to a most interesting use to build your kingdom. So, now I’ve come to collect payment for its use, and of course, the item itself.”

“You can’t have my boy! He’s still a child!”

“He is indeed. Bring him to me…”

Percival remembered the deal. His wife’s first-born in return for a loan of a helmet that would bend and control any human to the will of its possessor. A helmet that helped a poor infantry soldier take over an entire nation, putting its rulers to death, while allowing no opposition. But that was before his son was born!

“I wish to renegotiate the terms! I need more time!”

“We both know that’s not how it works. Bring me the boy…”

“Surely there must be another way? I can bring you a hundred children!”

“But they wouldn’t be your son now, would they? Bring him to me…”

“But you can’t! I’ll give you anything! Anything at all but my son!”

“Hmm. Anything, you say?” he sneered as Percival nodded.

“Well, I have a certain someone in my life who regularly ask me to be more…considerate. Especially where children are involved. So…fortunately for you, I’m feeling generous today. If you provide me with information regarding the whereabouts of certain individuals currently trapped within in your realm, show them to me and allow them passage to leave without let or hindrance, plus the Sword of Golgotha, I will forgo the payment of the boy.”

“I will summon a guard to get the sword. Who are these individuals of whom you speak?”

Certain forest dwellers that came here over three years ago, almost certainly by mistake. They were known as the Merry Men in former times. There is also a child among them…”

“I may know of these people. They are renegades, outlaws and thieves. I hold several in my dungeons, though many remain in the forests. They are worthless. Why do you need them?”

“That is my business, dearie. Have the ones in your dungeons brought to me so I may find the rest. And what of the child?”

“I know not of any children, but I will summon the guards to retrieve those we have…” Percival moved slowly to the table. Lifting the helmet to place back on his head as he went to his elegant writing desk to draw something out, hidden by his large hand. The Dark One’s gaze never left him and his evil smile never faltered. “Guards!” he yelled. The large wooden doors opened, as four burly soldiers entered, standing in line, and awaiting their orders. 

Stepping back to the table, Percival moved quickly. Very quickly! In a moment, Rumple looked down to discover a thick brass clasp had been attached to his wrist! “A magic-blocking bracelet? How original!”

Percival stepped back from the table. “You don’t seriously imagine I would have let you have this back without a fight, surely?” sneered the Black Knight, now turning to face the soldiers.

“KILL THIS MAN, IMMEDIATELY!” he ordered. The four soldiers, enslaved by the helmet to obey him without question, rushed forward, the first unsheathing his short sword to plunge it straight into Rumple’s stomach as another soldier stepping quickly behind him, to plunge another into his back!

However, nothing happened! The Dark One, still sitting on the table with his legs crossed, merely looked down at the two swords sticking out of him before saying, “Ouch!” with a malicious grin.

_Percival was horrified. That bracelet was supplied by the Dark One himself! _

He giggled in his high tone. “You don’t seriously think I’d make a bracelet that would harm me, do you now Percy?”

The Black Knight stepped back, realising he was now in trouble! Suddenly, all four soldiers were lifted into the air, by their necks, by an invisible force as their swords clattered to the ground. Percival stood in fear, before realising he also couldn’t move a muscle, his body having been magically held in a vice-like grip.

“That’s no way to treat an old friend now, is it?” The Dark One silently dismounted the table, walking over to him, gently removing the helmet from his head, without any resistance. With a flick of his fingers, the helmet then disappeared into thin air! He then slowly removed the magical cuff, before placing it onto the wrist of the other man. “There now, so much better. Goes with your eyes!” He then put his left hand in his pocket, drawing out a small, enamelled box. “Just one more thing!”

Opening the lid of the box in front of Percival’s face, the dictator was horrified when a pale green mist appeared, slowly enshrouding him, before rapidly pulling itself back from whence it came. “There now. Gentlemen?” he said, turning to the guards who were now all shaken but standing, having been released from his grip.

“Your leader no longer has his magic, nor the means to control you all! Do with him what you will! However, before I allow you to leave, I need the assistance of just one of you in retrieving some unfortunates from your dungeons…”

\---

A few minutes later, as the oldest of the soldiers led him down the winding staircase, towards the captives, Rumple gave a little satisfied smile when he heard the blood-curdling, agonised screams of the former Black Knight, as his personal guards sought to repay him for a lifetime of suffering. 

\---


	16. Mother and Son Reunite

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Marian and Regina arrive on the island for the rescue, only to find the Dark One's done the hard work! 
> 
> Now they need to find Roland, and receive help from an unexpected quarter...

_ **The Hall of the Ancients** _

Regina, Marian and Merlin, their invisibility cloaks pulled tightly over them, left the warmth of the fire in the barn, for the icy chill of the wind outside, as they walked towards the giant frontage of The Hall of the Ancients, the place where Robin’s feather had landed on their map. “It’s absolutely huge!” whispered Marian, trying to hold her cloak down in the wind, to prevent any part of her body being revealed. Merlin stayed ten paces behind them, covering their backs and securing their route out.

The plan had been for the three of them to meet Rumple outside the front of the hall, at 2.30 in the morning, after he had either engaged and dealt with the Black Knight, or secured the building if he wasn't there. What they hadn’t expected was for the Dark One to have the imposing front doors opened for him by two bowing soldiers! He stepped out from between them, walking directly in front of the invisible pair, and sniffed the air before calling out: “You really need to refrain from using that apple perfume, dearie! Fragrant though it is, it’s far too distinctive when you’re under cover!”

One of the guards almost fainted in shock when two disembodied women’s heads suddenly appeared, floating directly in front of them as they lowered their cloaks. “I haven’t put any on in days, and you know it!” said Regina, rolling her eyes as Marian tried to hide a smirk.

“Mr. Gold, what’s happened?” she said, stepping up to him. “Have you seen the Black Knight?”

“Seen him, talked to him, dealt with him…”

“So - he’s still here?”

“In a manner of speaking, yes. Though he won’t be saying much from now on…”

“You mean you killed him!” said Regina, not in the least bit surprised.”

“What on earth do you take me for, your majesty?” he cackled in that annoying high-pitched voice. “No actually – that little task fell to his royal guards! They decided they wanted a new leader…”

“But he’s dead?”

“Well if he isn’t, he’s doing a fine impression!”_ God, that smirk was annoying!_

“So, can we use magic now?” she asked, carefully rolling up the invisibility cloak.

“What about Roland? Have you heard anything?” asked his increasing anxious mother.

“Yes and no. We’ve retrieved two of the Merry Men from the cellars, though sadly, there was also a body. It seems the rest managed to escape the Knight’s enforced accommodation so far, hiding in the forest. One of them tells me your boy was still alive when he was captured, which was over a month ago…”

“Who are they? I need to speak to them!”

“They’re recovering inside, having suffered torture. These officers here will escort you to them, won't you gentlemen? It seems they're more than grateful at having been released from the bonds of their ex-employer, that they’ve offered assistance. Others have fled back to their loved ones, and to put word out.”

“Oh, Mr. Gold, thank you!” Marian stepped up to him, relieved her son was likely to still be alive, hugging him tightly and kissing his cheek warmly. “We couldn’t have done it without you!”

_Nobody hugged and kissed the Dark One! Even Belle only did it when he was in his human persona! Even Rumpelstiltskin himself seemed shocked by her warm embrace, and as Regina watched them, she could swear that he was blushing under that gold, scaly skin!_

“You…you’re most welcome, dearie! Whatever I can do to help…” he seemed to stutter, unaccustomed to such gratitude. Regina decided to interrupt.

“Well then, if I can finally use my magic now?” with a flick of her fingers, her jeans and denim jacket were transformed into the black, high-collared, bejewelled and tight corseted dress of the former Evil Queen, hair up in a pony-tail, with an extravagant necklace and cleavage on full display!

“Wow! Re-gi-na!” gasped Marian, very impressed. In an earlier life, having been imprisoned by the deranged monarch, she’d been absolutely terrified at her threatening costume. _But now, seeing the full regal display on someone she’d grown to know, and love, in a very short time, she felt…a little turned on! _

“That is downright…sexy!” 

That threw Regina totally. “Well…thank you, dear! Though the look I was going for was…regally intimidating!” It was very hard to look threatening when you were standing opposite a woman who looked like she was going to tear your clothes off and ravish you where you stood!

_“With that chest? No chance!”_ she whispered.

“Ladies? Rumple?” said Merlin, now appearing behind them. _Where the hell had he been?_ “I’ve just asked Captain Jones to withhold fire till I give word.”

“How did you do that? He’s a mile offshore on the other side of the peninsula!”

“That’s why I’m the Sorcerer, Regina! Now, let’s see what’s going on, shall we?”

_\---_

** _ Storybrooke_ **

Jefferson walking to the diner. “Hi Jeff!” yelled Ruby from behind the counter. “Haven’t seen you in here for quite a while. Quiet nights in with your new boyfriend? How’re you doing?” _Ruby always had a soft spot for the flamboyant realm-jumper, ever since he’d helped them get back to Storybrooke from Oz when Dorothy’s magic slippers were stolen. _

“Wonderfully thanks, Rubes. And he’s now my fiancé!” he brought up a carefully manicured set of fingers to show off a new ring.

“Nice sparkler! So, when am I gonna finally met this gorgeous guy then?”

“Soon, hopefully. He’s a bit shy, and not really settled in yet. But soon...”

“Great, so what’re you having?”

“Hot chocolate. I’ll be over there with Emma. And Belle, it seems.” He walked over to their table, to find Emma holding Belle’s hand in both her own, looking closely. 

“That is absolutely stunning!” said Emma. “What’s on earth’s the big blue stone?”

“Rumple said the big one’s called a tourmaline, and the smaller two are alexandrites. It’s very rare. Five hundred years old, apparently! I just wanted to try them on for the day, but I’d best return them to the safe soon. Oh, Jefferson! Sorry I didn’t see you there. How are you?”

Emma seemed to be examining the big stone on the ring which seemed somehow…_familiar? _“Hello Belle. Emma. Sorry, am I disturbing you?”

“No, of course not, I invited you! Belle here just came in, when I spotted these fabulous rings on her! They looked so different. Must be worth a fortune! Belle, show Jeff the other one?”

The librarian nodded, raising her right hand which had been below the table, to rest in front of the pair, Jefferson now sitting down beside Emma. “Aren’t they stunning?” gushed the Saviour.

Jefferson stilled._ He’d know those rings anywhere. They were Priscilla’s! What the hell was she doing with them? _

“They’re very impressive, though the tourmaline’s a lot older. It came from an Egyptian pharoah’s death mask! How on earth did you get them?”

“Oh!” Belle now seemed a little embarrassed. “Well…they were both pawned by someone. Rumple gave the owner a large advance for them and he’ll hold onto them till it’s repaid, as usual. In the meantime, if he finds a buyer, they get sold off and the owner gets the difference. That's unlikely to happen any time soon as I can't see any people around here being able to stump up the sort of money these are worth!”

“Belle, I’ve seen these rings before! Who pawned them?”

“Jeff, you know we’re not allowed to say! Customer confidentiality and all that! All I will say is that the owner got a very large advance. Most people never raise the cash to buy them back again, so we go on to sell them instead. You know how pawning works!

“Did…did the owner pawn anything else?”

“Definitely. ‘They’ asked him to take a load of stuff. Jewellery, clothes. All top notch stuff! It’s one of the biggest trades Rumple’s ever made. Why, do you want to buy anything? Rumple’s on a mission with Merlin and Regina right now, to get Marian's son, but he’ll probably be back in a few days. Or, I’m there today. You can come around and take a look?”

Jefferson’s mind whirled._ These were meant for Grace! _

“Um…yes, if I may. Perhaps I could come over after coffee?”

“Sure. I’ll put a few things out. We’ve a few hats too, as that’s your speciality! Most of them are women's things, so somebody was a very lucky lady!”

Emma saw a glazed look in his eyes as he studied them. “Jeff, I rang Henry. He spoke to Grace, and got her to call me…”

“Grace? You’ve spoken to her? What’s happened – where is she?”

“She’s not in Storybrooke. She wouldn’t give me her address, but she has a new mobile number, which she said I can give you. Apparently she’s fine, and got a university place for next year…”

“University? So…she’s not coming back?”_ he sounded stricken._

Emma gave him a sad smile. “Sorry, I can’t answer that. You need to call her yourself. I’ve got the number here. But at least she’s safe and well…”

Twenty minutes later, he left the diner, promising to call in on Belle later that morning. The two women watched his sad, hunched figure walk out. “Poor guy, his only child staying away from him! He's actually a really nice man and one of Rumple’s oldest, and rarest friends. I hope they can sort it out!”

“Me too. Though Jeff’s not the problem. It’s falling in love with some creep that doesn’t deserve him!”

“It still seems rather cruel, waving his wife’s rings in front of him like that! Rumple says they’re worth hundreds of thousands and there’s more like these in the safe! I’ve never met this Neville guy, but he does seem to be a bit of a bastard, pawning off Grace’s inheritance like that!”

“Let’s hope Jefferson sees it for himself!”

_ **\---** _

_ **The Hall of the Ancients** _

_Gilbert Whitehand, one of the former Merry Men, lay slumped on a long sofa in the former Black Knight’s drawing room. They’d found him hanging by his arms from manacles set into the wall. He’d clearly been there several days and, judging by the look of him, had been tortured during his captivity, burn marks appearing on his feet. Two soldiers had carried him out, laying him down as the pain rang through him. Marian was the first to recognise him as they entered._

“Gilbert? GILBERT!” she yelled, running over to him. “What they hell have they done to you?” He was covered in dirt and sores.

“Marian? Marian, I thought you were long dead!” he croaked, his voice parched with thirst. “What are you even doing here? You need to get away! Go!”

“It’s OK Gilbert, the Black Knight is dead! Here, drink this. Small sips first…” he handed him a glass of water Regina had magicked onto a side table. “Don’t talk yet.”

Someone stumbled into the room. “Marian, is that really you?”

“Alan? Good god, you too?” she looked up at one of Robin’s oldest friends, Alan-a-Dale, who seemed a shadow of his former self, having obviously been tortured in the dungeons.

“I’m OK. I was only down there a week. Gilbert must have been down there two weeks before me. Is it true? Is that bastard really dead?”

“It is,” said Merlin. “Now before you do or say anything else, let’s see if we can get you patched up now, shall we?” He turned, kneeling in front of Gilbert. Moving his hands slowly over the man’s head and body, Marian gasped and Gilbert winced as the bruises, cuts and bloodstains slowly started to lift from him. He continued working over the legs and feet until, “Anything under the clothes I need to deal with, Gilbert?” The patient nodded, pointing to his stomach. With a wave of his palm, the stain and dirt encrusted cotton shirt opened to reveal a large brand on the man’s side.

“Shit!” gulped Marian, horrified at the deeply scorched skin from a branding iron. “Hold still, this might sting a bit!” said the Sorcerer, now drawing the mark out of him until the skin was renewed.

Regina had already stepped in front of Alan. “Hold still!” she worked her own magic over the man’s torso until, “Anything else need fixing? Or if it’s somewhere awkward, Merlin can do it, if necessary?”

“It’s fine, and thank you milady! Sorry, have we met before?”

“In a different time, perhaps. I’m Regina. Now, may I?” Another flick of the fingers, and his dirt-ridden clothing was replaced with a clean white cotton shirt, trousers and what felt like fresh underwear beneath. She finished by giving him a small smile. “Feel better?”

“So much better, thank you! I’m in your debt.”

“Well perhaps that debt can be repaid sooner than you think! Can you tell us where the rest of the Merry Men are?” she looked down to Marian, pre-empting her own question.

“Well I was captured just over a week ago, and the main reason I was tortured was because the Black Knight was trying to find the rest of them. We robbed the Watch of their pay just before. John and Will got everyone away but three of us got caught, as we were guarding the rear. Gilbert got picked up a couple of weeks before. We were planning to break in here and get him out. I"ll tell ye, it's at times like this we really miss Robin! He could get us in and out of anywhere…” he gave her a sad smile. “Marian, I’m not sure if you knew, but Robin-”

“I know Alan, I know! I saw his grave._ And his murder! _“We came to get you all out of here! Is Roland all right?”

“He was a week ago. Tuck keeps him close at all times, though we’ve had a few scrapes! You know the guys would sooner die than have the little one harmed!”

“I never doubted it, Alan! You’ve all been fathers to him for so long.” She picked up Gilbert’s hand, kissing the back. “But I want to take him away from here. All of you, if you’ll come?”

“I don’t think you’ll have any arguments from the rest of the guys! I believe we outstayed our welcome long ago…”

“Merlin, if they’re not here, how do we track them down?”

The Sorcerer smiled. “Already ahead of you, Regina.A small glass bottle appeared in his palm. He opened it with one hand, the former mayor detecting the magical signature.

_“_A tracking potion? Merlin, neither Marian nor I have anything on us belonging to Roland. I haven’t seen him for over three years!”

He gave a knowing smile. “Maybe not but perhaps something belonging to his father?”

“Robin? But I don’t see how-” she stopped as Marian stood, taking a hand in hers and looking up.

“Robin my darling! If there’s any chance you can see or hear us, could you help us find Roland?”

_After a few seconds of silence, a single feather suddenly materialised above them, drifting slowly down and into Marian’s upturned palm. _

“Thank you, my love!” said both women, almost simultaneously, then looking at each other in surprise as they shared a knowing grin.

Gilbert and Alan gasped in surprise. “How? How did you know that would happen?”

“It’s a long story, Mr. Whitehand. Now, Marian, if I may?” The Sorcerer placed a couple of drops of liquid onto the feather, which immediately levitated above them, leading towards a door. “I suggest we follow that feather!” 

\---

_ **Storybrooke** _

_Jefferson stood, shaken, looking at the clothes laid out by Belle across the glass cabinets. The silver-threaded ball gowns, the summer dresses, various silk nightwear. And the hats! The ermine stole, the high heeled shoes. He recognised all of it! _

“May I see some of the recent jewellery?”

“Of course,” Belle walked over to the heavy safe, opening and lifting out a single large box. “As I said, while everything is for sale, all of them belong to one owner. Basically, we give people who pawn their valuables an advance, of about a third of their value. Though in the case of this jewellery the value is very high, so we only advance a portion. If they come back to repay us within a year they take the item's back, and if they don’t, we have the right to sell them and pay them the difference, less interest.”

Jefferson wasn’t listening as he opened the box, gasping as the contents were revealed. “I recognise all of it! The rings, the brooches, the chains. The clothes. All of it!”

“You do? How?”

“They all belonged to my wife. Priscilla died some years ago, but I’d always intended for Grace to have everything. I didn’t think the clothes had much value, and I knew he threw out a lot of stuff, or gave it away, but I always knew the jewellery was valuable, and thought it still at home…”

“Jeff, I can assure you even the clothes have a very real value! In places like New York and Paris, these sorts of things are right up there with Chanel and the best designers! Are you saying the jewellery has been stolen?”

“No! Erm, I need to think. Belle, could you put all of this into store please? Just until Rumple gets back? I need to think about something. “Would you promise me you’ll call if anyone tries to buy?”

“Of course, Jeff. I’ll take them off the market immediately.” 

_\---_

_ **The Enchanted Forest** _

As the rescue party didn’t know the landscape, they couldn’t use magic to speed up the process, instead having to go purely on foot. Some of the terrain was rocky and arduous and they often struggled to keep up with the feather. However, whenever they faltered and had to stop, the feather seemed to stop too, as though waiting for them to gather themselves. “Well I’ll be buggered!” said Alan-a-Dale to himself, under his breath.

It was a good hour into the denser part of the forest, when Marian suddenly stopped them all. “Wait!” she whispered, emphatically. “Listen!”

Regina could hear nothing but birds and the occasional rustle of leaves in the canopy above. “I can’t hear anything” she also whispered, “only the birds…”

“Exactly - that loud boom’s a bittern!”

As Regina looked at her, confused, Alan-a-Dale, bringing up the rear as he was moving more slowly than the rest as a result of his time in the dungeon, chuckled. “Even after all these years, ye haven’t lost it have ye, my lady?”

“You’re both talking in riddles, what’s going on?”

“My Lady Marian here has remembered the call of the bittern. Bitterns aren’t found in forests, only reed beds!”

“So…that wasn’t a bird?” Regina was starting to twig what was going on.

“Nope! Remember the reply, Marian?”

“I think so, but you might need to do it for me if I get it wrong.” She leaned her head back, cupped her hands around her mouth a emitted a hoarse ‘kok-kok-kok’ sound several times, before a similar one came back.

“That’ll be ‘em! About a hundred yards over there I reckon!” 

The little group headed in the direction of the noise, only to see the feather had already moved over there to be begin with. “Yes, alright thief, we know!” sniggered Regina, trying to keep her voice down as Marian repeated the bird call, another replying before the feather led them into a tiny clearing with tall trees all around them. Then, the feather fell to the forest floor.

“Here? I don’t understand?” Where are-”

“HALT, WHO GOES THERE! DECLARE YERSELF OR DIE!” yelled a booming voice from nowhere! Regina spun, a fireball immediately appearing in her palm, and Merlin close, holding a white glowing spear.

“Marian of Locksley! Show yourself!”

“Marian?” a bearded giant of a man appeared from behind a tree. “It can’t be?”

“John? JOHN!” she raced up to him, launching herself up at him, before trying to wrap her arms over his huge shoulders. He gathered her up, lifting her like she was a feather. “I…I can’t believe it’s you! I thought you’d surely perished!”

Tears streamed down her cheeks at the reunion with her and her husband’s best friend. Even Regina was choked, though started when several ropes fell down from the canopy, followed by several men sliding down them. More emerged from behind other trees, lowing their bows and arrows that had clearly been ready to fire at the intruders. Before long a group of about twenty, mainly men but with several women amongst them, appeared. Most knew Marian, though there were a few strangers too! She hugged and kissed everyone she knew.

Even Regina got collected in a fierce bear hug by Little John, the former Evil Queen trying desperately to stifle a giggle. “Put me down, you big lump! Haven’t you seen how I’m dressed? I’m supposed to be terrifying!”

“No, I know ye too well now, Gina! That dress’s not so much terrifying as – well, I’d rather not say!” he winked, Regina failing to hide a coquettish blush as Marian interrupted them. “Guys, it’s wonderful to see you all again, but is Roland here? I need to see my son!” John put an arm around her.

“Mar, d’ye seriously think we’d leave him out front, when anyone could come by? Course not. Tuck’s got him. Hang on.” He turned to face the forest behind him, putting his fingers in his mouth and letting out an ear-piercing ‘PEEEE-WITTT’ noise.

It took a good minute before yet another man appeared. Older, stout and dressed in the dark brown robe of a religious order, the other men stepped back in respect, allowing him through. “Marian, it really is you, my child?” he seemed genuinely shocked.

“It is, Brother," she used his religious address, "It’s wonderful to see you again!” 

He stepped up to her, bringing her to his chest and placing a gentle hand against her head. “Rolly, come on out!” he called back. After a rustling sound, a wild-haired child poked his head out from behind a tree, looking at the group. “Johnie, who are you-” then he spotted a familiar face!

“GINA!” he yelled, running out from the darkness, hurtling towards Regina, before launching himself at her. She dropped to her knees, embracing him to her bosom and holding him tightly. “Roland, thank god you’re safe!” she closed her eyes, enjoying the feeling of his arms grabbing onto her as she kissed the top of his head, Marian looking on, silently.

He looked a little older, but still instantly recognisable. _But to Marian, the boy cuddling Regina bore almost no resemblance to the two-year-old she left in John’s care. Why would he? And how could he be expected to even know who she was? After all, she’d missed so much…_

“Roland, there’s someone very, very special who came all the way to see you, and brought all of us with her! You may not remember who she is, but…” Roland had already stepped away from her, studying the taller, slim woman who had now dropped to her knees, never taking her eyes from him. He opened the top button of his shirt, reaching in to pull something out, attached to a chain. A dulled pewter locket. Everyone in the little group stood silently watching as he broke the old clasp apart, opening it, and Regina could just see, over his shoulder, two small black heads drawn, possibly in charcoal, one on either side, though she was too far back to see the detail. Studying one of the figures and moving in front of the now trembling woman, the boy lifted a hand to ease Marian’s face a little to her left, looking back at the little picture.

“That brooch you have there used to be mine, darling! Your father gave it to me, after I found out I was pregnant. Your Uncle Will drew the pictures.” She waited to see his response, as he looked up at Little John, who nodded silently. Tuck was doing the same.

“M….mamma?” she slowly nodded. “But you’re dead!”

“I was. But I’m not anymore! I know it’s very difficult to understand at the moment. But yes, I am your mamma. I met Regina here back in Storybrooke, and they told me you’d left. I’ve come to be with you, if you’ll have me?”

Regina, seeing the boy’s confusion, rose and popped down again next to Marian, taking her hand. “It’s true, Roland. Just over a week ago, your mamma turned up in Storybrooke, along with that tall man over there," she pointed to Merlin. "...trying to find you and your papa. When she found out that you, John and the Merry Men had all left, she wanted to get here to be with you. We’re hoping you might want to come home with us, along with everyone here?"

He looked up at Tuck, seeing what he would say, but something caught his eye. A translucent figure, light apparently coming through him, was now standing immediately behind the two kneeling women. A shadowy figure, that he recognised immediately!

“PAPA?” he yelled. “Papa! You’re here?” he almost shook with surprise.

“What?” said Regina, momentarily dumbstruck, as Roland seemed to be looking up and straight past them, at.._.something! _

She turned to look, as did Marian, trying to follow the boy’s gaze, but there was nothing there. “Roland, what are you saying?”

Less than a few feet from him, unseen by anyone else, a ghostly image of his father now stood, smiling down at him, with what looked like tears in his eyes. The translucent image nodded slowly, moving his hands down to point at Marian and Regina before him. “He’s there, Gina, right behind you! It’s papa!” Everyone else seemed completely confused.

“Roland,” said Regina as softly as she could, “there’s no one there, my sweet boy! You must be imagining-”

“No, he isn't!” said Merlin, now coming alongside Roland. “I can see him too! Robin, can you hear us?”

The ghostly image of the former outlaw looked up, nodding slowly, Roland looking up at the stranger beside him. “How come we can see papa, but they can’t?”

“Different types of magic and your love for your father, my boy! It’s a little hard to explain!”

_The women now stood, neither doubting something ‘other wordly’ seemed to be happening.“So how come Gina and I can’t see him too? He’s clearly been able to see us whenever we’re together!” _

_“I cannot answer that, my lady, although it may be something to do with the fact his blood runs through Roland’s veins. All I can say is that somehow, the love you shared for him is the key factor.”_

_“Robin, my darling?” Marian spoke to thin air. “Do you think we should we be taking Roland back with us, and everyone else if they’ll come, or should I be staying here with him instead?”_

_Merlin looking at something which nobody, apart from Roland, could see, before looking down at the smiling boy, who nodded in agreement. “He’s waving towards the coast, and, although I can’t actually hear him, Robin seems to be mouthing the word ‘GO’, Marian!” He now turned to address the Merry Men. _

_“Ladies, gentlemen, you have a decision to make! The Black Knight is dead. I saw the body myself. You can stay here and live your lives as you will, or you can return with us to Storybrooke. Captain Jones’s ship is at anchor in the bay, at the ready.”_

_“Not a hard decision to make, sir!” said Friar Tuck. “Most of us have been hiding in the forests and merely surviving recently! However, we’ve lost several good men to the guards, having been killed on various forays, with two still trapped in the Black Knight’s cells. We thought Alan here was also among them. Thankfully, that’s not the case.” _

_“Not quite, Brother!” said the minstrel. “Gilbert was also sprung out, though he’s resting in the Hall of the Ancients right now, as he got beaten quite bad. Sadly, Malcolm Goodhead wasn’t so lucky!” _

_“That is indeed a tragedy. We shall pray for him, god rest his soul. Now ladies and gentlemen, I suggest we retrieve Gilbert soonest. I also vote that we go with Marian and these good people. What say ye all?” _

_\---_


	17. Telling Roland

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Jolly Roger returns to Storybrooke with its precious young cargo. Jefferson decides to confront his fiance about his wife's pawned jewellery. And Marian and Regina find settling Roland into his new life, isn't as easy as they thought.

_ **The Jolly Roger** _

As the former pirate ship, soon to be a tourist attraction on the Eastern seaboard, edged ever closer to Merlin’s portal, Regina sat on the poop deck, staring back towards the Enchanted Forest, as it slowly disappeared over the horizon. _Would she ever go back to the land of her birth? _

_After the Merry Man had returned to the Hall of the Ancients, to retrieve a convalescing Gilbert and bury the remains of their comrade Malcolm Goodhead, Friar Tuck had led a small service of farewell to fallen colleagues. After Merlin guided everyone to the small harbour, loud gasps were heard all around when the famous galleon miraculously uncloaked itself from its invisible shroud, to collect them. An hour later, with everyone safely on board, they sailed, with almost 30 more passengers on board than they had arrived with. Roland, sharing the small cabin with Marian and Regina, had fallen asleep almost immediately, snuggled in the berth with his mother, for the first time in over four years. Marian, having not slept the previous night, fell into a deep sleep almost immediately, a happy smile on her lips at having her little son beside her once more. Regina gazed down, thinking they looked absolutely adorable together; their similar looks and colouring so strong, nobody could mistake they were mother and son. However, she couldn’t sleep herself, so, seeing how little room there was in the cot, she decided to go up on deck as the light fell. _

“Coffee, love?” said a voice beside her, holding a mug.

“Thanks!” she took it gratefully. “How long till we’re back?”

“Depends on the head wind I’m trying to avoid. Hopefully, we’ll arrive on the high tide at eight tomorrow. We should be breaching the portal in a little while. How’s our young lad?”

“None the worst for wear. They’re both fast asleep; have been almost since we left.”

“Good. Talking with some of the men, I gather that somehow young Roland and the Sorcerer were able to see his father? I trust that didn’t disturb him too much? That’s a lot, for young eyes…”

“Just the opposite. It seemed to help him accept she was his mother.”

“And is he aware of your relationship with Lady Marian yet?”

She glared, not wanting to talk about such things with him. “Not yet. There’s plenty of time for that. Why do you ask?”

“Well seeing him when he boarded, it’s clear he has more memories of you than his own mother, even though you and Robin only had a matter of months together. I’m sure there must be some confusion within him. I saw the two of you, and it’s clear he also regards you as a mother figure. Perhaps it may be easier for him knowing you are a part of her life.”

_She was surprised he’d even thought about this._ However, before she could even answer, a swirling cloud brought the Dark One onto the deck nearby. “Hello, dearies, miss me?”

“Where have you been?” said Regina. “You left us at the Hall, and no one's seen you since!”

The Sorcerer appeared at his side. “Correcting old border issues, Regina. We agreed Rumple would formalise a treaty between the new leaders back there, with their neighbouring kingdoms. Both the Ogre leader and Misthaven’s new ruler, fortunately not the Dark Knight’s son, have agreed with them to respect each other’s borders. Isn’t that right, Mr. Gold?”

“Quite right! The treaty was signed less than an hour ago. I have my own copy…”

“A peace treaty! Why wasn’t I informed? Do I need to remind you I still happen to be the elected Queen of the United Realms?”

“But those three realms didn’t get to vote now, did they Regina? They want no king or queen. Just to elect their own people. Young Jeremiah, the vanquished younger brother of the Black Knight, will be standing for a forthcoming election. Rumpelstiltskin has done an excellent job!”

“In one day? And since when did you become a peace keeper?” she growled, sarcastically.

“You so easily forget, your majesty, just who it was that ended the Ogre Wars? Besides, I made a previous deal with the Sorcerer here. And you should know…the Dark One always honours a deal!”

“So, you two are working hand in glove now? The greatest light magic and the Dark One? Shouldn’t you be immortal enemies?”

“Light always needs the dark for the world to survive, Regina,” said the Sorcerer. “You should talk to Captain Jones about this. I believe he understands…”

\---

_ **Storybrooke Harbour ** _

When the Jolly Roger finally arrived, on the high tide as Captain Jones had predicted, most of the passengers gathered on deck. Surprisingly, a party appeared to be waiting from them on land, and as the quay grew closer, Marian and Regina recognised various faces. Belle, standing next to her son, Blue and some of the fairies, and even Snow White. The Captain continued bellowing berthing instructions to his crew, as they prepared the ship for disembarking.

“How did they all know when we were getting back?” asked Marian.

“The Sorcerer, love. He has an odd ability to communicate with people, just using by his mind. It’s how he spoke to me when you were all onshore, directing me when to stop the cannon fire. Don’t understand how he does it, but it seems to work. I gather he spoke to Blue in advance of our arrival so they can prepare accommodation for the Merry Men! He feels families with children shouldn’t be sleeping in the forest in mid-winter.”

_Regina felt oddly…uncomfortable. While she should have been happy that everything was so well organised for their arrival, the knowledge that the Sorcerer had so much more powerful magic than her own, or even Emma’s, coupled with the uncomfortable realisation he seemed to be working very closely with the blue moth and the imp, made her feel…side-lined. This town was created by her, for goodness sake! It needed her! But clearly, not as much as she thought! _

_Then her mind went to recent events. Particularly to Henry, and what had happened when they’d last spoken. How he’d hung up the phone on her after he’d heard about Marian. She knew she’d been spiteful, freezing his bank account like that. But was his own reaction any better? She remembered the words from his last text to her:_

> _‘…I don’t need your financial support any more. Just as I don’t need threats of having it taken away when I don’t say what you want to hear...’_

_That was harsh! A slap, almost. But was it true? She had, on numerous occasions, reminded him just what she was doing for him and had several times threatened to suspend things when he became a little awkward, usually just by arguing. And now, it just left her feeling empty. She needed to repair their relationship, though she promised herself wouldn’t do it by getting angry again!_

“Penny for your thoughts?” she felt a hand on her arm, turning to find Marian looking at her.

“Sorry dear, I was miles away. Where’s Roland?”

“Over there with John and Tuck. Why didn’t you come to bed?”

“You seemed very cosy with him snuggled up against you. I thought you needed that, and I didn’t want to disturb you both. Besides which, that bed was seriously small!”

“True, but I’d always find space for you! But thanks, yes it was nice. He seems to be accepting me quite quickly. I guess him seeing Robin somehow helped! I know taking him from the boys is probably going to be difficult to begin with, so I was going to allow him to spend as much time with them as he needs, while he adjusts.”

“You think he’ll have problems living with us?”

“I’m not sure. I don’t think it’ll be about you and me, but the fact he’s spent almost his entire life living under stars in the forest. Everything takes time. I do want to tell him about us, as soon as possible, so I’ll suggest we take him back to your place first?”

“Whatever you wish dear. Personally, I’d like to stay home tonight, especially after two sleepless nights. I also need to speak to Henry, if he’ll even take the call! You’ll stay with me?”

“Of course! I was going to ask you something, though. Would you let me call Henry and speak to him first? We’ve never met, and I’ve only ever heard his voice on that call when he didn’t know I was listening, but that might be a good thing. Please?”

_What surprised Regina most about Marian, was her fearless ability to confront any issue immediately. The way she’d handled Granny, and Emma, and even Gold, was so different to her own methods. She had the Dark One eating out of her hand! She wasn’t confrontational, yet she had real steel and determination behind those beautiful warm eyes! No wonder Robin fell in love with her!_

_“_If you think it would help. He’s become rather capricious of late…”

“Marian sniggered. “He’s still a teenager, Gina. We all were at that age.” She kissed her cheek warmly, aware they had numerous eyes on them, most not knowing about their relationship. “I love you!” she said, her voice dropping to a whisper, bringing a soft blush to the queen’s cheeks.

_\---_

_It was only yesterday when Jefferson had been shown the jewellery and clothes which his fiancé had pawned, yet so much had happened in a very short time. He’d gone home, to ask Neville if he’d seen a particular ring which he’d wanted to offer someone. Neville had said he had no idea where it could be and perhaps, he should take more care of things. He’d followed up by asking him where other items could possibly be, including the collection of dresses he’d kept in their box room. Neville told him that, with a brazen look on his face, that all that ‘old tat’ had been given out to charity, mainly to a homeless refuge. It was a blatant and obvious lie. He’d asked him about the jewellery once again, with several more leading questions. It broke his heart to see the man he thought he loved, lie so blatantly to his face. The fact his obsession with him had so damaged his relationship with Grace, Jefferson finally found the courage to do what had to be done! _

“So, he’s gone papa? Neville’s gone?” Grace’s call with her estranged father had been more than painful, and she’d listen to him sob his heart out at what a stupid fool he’d been! Jefferson was always one for a theatrical performance, but this was heartfelt, and she realised that, no matter how much she’d hated Neville, her father had genuinely loved him. 

“Yes, my love. I kicked him out last night! I also used a portal, so he won’t be trying to come back. I’m sorry my love, I was completely blind to what he was!”

“You were in love. I understand…”

“Could you…perhaps you come back and stay with me for a while?” 

“Papa, as I said, I’m in Boston right now. I’ve got a part-time job here and I’d rather stay right now.”

He was crestfallen. He needed her right now! “What are you doing there? Where are you staying?”

“I’m working in a department store. It doesn’t pay great but…at least it gives me some independence. I’ve also got a little flat, but Henry’s put me up from time to time. In fact, because I’m in a dodgy part of the city he suggested I come live at his new place, at least until I go to uni. I might take him up on it, but I don’t want to impose…”

“Well you may not want my help, but I don’t want you living anywhere dangerous. Perhaps Henry’s might be the best option. May I come up and see you?”

\---

** _Henry’s Flat_ **

It was around six when Henry received a call from a number he didn’t recognise.

“Hello, Henry Mills?” 

“Hello Henry,” the woman’s British accent was soft and warm. “It’s Marian Lockley, your mother’s friend. I’m sorry I didn’t give you any warning, but I wondered if you and I could have a little chat? Now now, if you’re busy, but perhaps a little later on?”

She was the last person he expected a call from, but she seemed pleasant enough. “Erm…sure.”

“I’ve just been shown how to use this ‘web call’ thingy. What did Belle call it again, ‘Skype’? I’d love to put a face to a name, if that’s OK with you?”

“Oh, I guess that’s fine. Give me ten minutes and I’ll get my laptop out.”

“OK. I’ll call you, as I need the practice. Hard to believe that a week ago, I didn’t even know about electricity, let alone computers and the internet!” she sniggered.

Sure enough, ten minutes later Henry clicked on the incoming call. “Hi…Marian?” The looked at the long-haired brunette staring back at him. She had similar colouring to his older mother with brown eyes, but a slightly slimmer face. But she was clearly very attractive and not quite what he was expecting. “I’m Henry. Nice to meet you…”

“And I you. I’ve seen the photographs, and your mother’s right. You are a very attractive young man, aren’t you? You must be swatting the girls off!”

“Chance would be a fine thing!” he said with a smirk, going slightly bashful at her comment. When she grinned, her eyes seem to light up too. She wasn’t just attractive – she was beautiful!

“You know, I’m rather dreading Roland getting to your age! It’s bad enough I’m missed virtually all his life so far, without him moving away and finding some girlfriend of his own.”

He smiled back. “I haven’t seen Roland for a few years, but I do remember he was quite cute. All the mothers in Storybrooke seemed to fawn all over him. Must have been the dimples and the mad hair! If he looks like that when he’s older, he’ll never be lonely!”

She sniggered. “He gets them from his father. He was always rather popular too. I never understood what he saw in me. Still, seeing Regina, he clearly had a type…”

Yeah, beautiful brown-eyed brunettes! He thought it but didn’t say it. “I guess. So…”

“Henry, I wanted to talk to you about a number of things. But first, I want to apologise to you, for listening to your call with your mother a few days ago! It was an invasion of your privacy and shouldn’t have happened. I’m sorry.”

“It’s fine. I was more annoyed with mum, to be honest. Is she listening now?”

“No, I'm on my own. I’m in her study but using my new computer. Regina’s taken Roland out to discover the town. We’ve only been back a few hours…” 

“So how come you can use the web? It took Robin, Killian and the guys ages…”

“Ah well, I owe that to the Sorcerer! Merlin used what I can only describe as a sort of condensed magical lesson. In a space of minutes, he loaded thousands of lessons about this world into my memories. He’s going to be doing the same for Little John and the Merry Men in the coming days. It’s quite brilliant!”

“I could do with some of that myself! I’m studying at a university called Harvard, not far from Boston.”

“Regina told me. She’s immensely proud of you, you know?”

“Yeah, I know.” He sighed. “I’ve been pretty shitty to her recently, and we had a bit of a falling-out. Probably my fault more than hers, I guess. I just find it hard to manage her temper, sometimes…”

“You want to challenge things. The status quo. You’re making your mark in the world. I’m sure there are many young men and women there going through the same thing…”

“How is mum?”

“She’s OK. Worried about you and despairing of the fact you don’t need her these days. She seems sad."

“I’ll always need her! I’ll always need both my mums! Just not in the same way as I used to!”

“I understand, though all parents do need to be reminded from time to time, you know? I’ve been an absent mum for so long, I’m having to learn how to do it all over again!”

_The pair spent the next half our talking about all manner of things. What subjects he was studying, adapting to the city life, growing up with not one, but two strong mothers, until:_

“So, you and mum. You’ve moved in, right?”

“Well I only arrived here just over a week. And she invited me to stay. But I’m not going to commit to anything full time yet, even though I admit I have fallen in love with her.”

“Not commit? Why not?”

“Because there are others involved. You and Roland particularly. This is all so new, for both of us.”

“Is this the first time you’ve fallen in love with another woman?” _he regretted asking something so personal the moment the words left his lips. But she didn’t seem flustered! _"Sorry, I shouldn't have asked that!"

“It's quite alright. Yes. It’s the same for your mother…well, sort of. Robin was my last love, and I never imagined a life beyond him. So, to discover myself drawn to the very woman who took my place beside him, after I’d been transported to another realm, was more than a big surprise. When I first met her, I think the fact that we shared grief over the same man, sort of drew me to her. If that makes any sense?”

“Yeah, I think I understand. I’m sorry about Robin. He was a great guy. He helped calm mum down a lot. I never knew him for long, but when he was killed, it really took it out of her…” 

“I know that feeling all too well! Yes, she has suffered. I think she's rather remarkable.”

“I do too. So, you also think I should apologise?”

“That’s for you to decide, Henry, but only if you mean it! And understand why you’re doing it. All I can say is that, having only known Regina less than a fortnight, it’s clear that you are by far and away the most important person in her life. Just as Roland is in mine! We’re all human and no matter how old, we all make mistakes; me, you, Gina. But she will always love you!”

“Yeah. I love her too…”

“Well just tell her. Henry, all us mothers need to hear that, especially when we’re older!” 

_\---_

_ **The Swan-Jones House – the following morning** _

“Good morning, my little pirate! Did you behave yourself for your mamma yesterday?” Killian lifted his baby girl from the crib, having heard her yell a few minutes ago. “My, someone’s getting heavier!” he walked her back into their bedroom, to the glorious sight of his beautiful Swan, her head resting on the pillow, the blonde hair cascading all around as she slept. He lowered his voice. “You know, my little cygnet, your mother could easily sleep through a zombie attack, I swear!” 

“Oy, I heard that!” she groaned. “That ‘little cygnet’ of yours. had me up every night you were away! I’m just making up for it.”

“Fair enough, lovely.” He bent over, kissing the top of her head. “I’ll take her down and give her some breakfast. You going to be working today?”

“Nope, Mulan and Morgan have stepped in till you got back. Mayor Phil’s OK with it, as I thought you’d be a couple more days yet, so I’ll speak to them this morning. How about we take a break for the weekend?”

“Works for me. Where’re you thinking of us going, love?”

“New York? We could call into Boston on the way back. Maybe see Henry?”

_\---_

_ **Mifflin Street** _

_It had been an unsettled night. For his first evening in Storybrooke, a slightly subdued Roland had come back to the mansion with his mother and Regina, but since leaving the Jolly has been unusually quiet. We went to bed around seven, and, concerned in case he woke up in unfamiliar surroundings during the night, Marian had agreed that she would sleep in the guest bedroom next to his, as it had an interlinking door between. She asked if he’d like a story, but he’d declined. _ _An hour after she’d put his light out, she heard sobbing coming from the room. When she went in to check on him, he didn’t say what was wrong, just that he couldn’t get to sleep. However, it happened several times during the night, which only wrecked Marian’s sleep too. _

_She’d been the first to wake, taking coffee in to Regina, before preparing breakfast for everyone. An hour later, the young five-year-old (who should, in this world, be eight-years-old) sat silently munching on his pancakes. _

“Roland, my love, I know you had a bad night and you sounded like you were crying several times. What’s the matter? You know, you can tell me anything. Is it because you’re in a new place?”

Regina had walked into the kitchen in her dressing gown, listening silently.

“It’s not just that. It’s papa. I really missed him and when I saw him yesterday, I was really happy; but really sad at the same time! It’s not fair, mamma! I saw him. I really saw papa, and that tall man saw him too, but nobody else could. Like they think I made it up!”

“Rolly, nobody thinks you made it up. I also miss him very much too, even though it’s been even longer for me. And Regina. It must have been very upsetting you to see him like that?”

“He couldn’t say anything, and I couldn’t touch him! He looked like he was about to cry!”

She felt a warm hand on her shoulder. “I’m sorry. Would you like to sleep with me tonight?”

He looked up at her, drinking some of his milk while considering his response. That’s when he noticed Regina, standing close to the woman who said she was his mother. “You loved him as well, didn’t you Gina?”

“I loved him so very much, Roland, and I miss him to this day. Do you know, my fairy godmother once came to me when I was feeling bad and told me my soul mate was to be found at the end of a magical trail of pixie dust. It led me to a tavern where the man was, but I was too nervous to go inside so I ran away. I only saw the lion tattoo on his arm…”

“Papa's tattoo! My papa was your soul mate? Just like mamma?”

“Just like your mamma,” she gave Marian a sad smile. “She and I both came into your papa’s life at different times, and we both loved him very much.”

He gave them a small nod. “I’m glad you’re both here. But if papa was here now, I think you wouldn’t like each other very much. But you do, don’t you? Like each other?”

“I like Regina very much, Roland. Very much!” She sat down beside him at the table, now starting to feel the time was right. “In fact, there’s something I wanted to tell you before we went out today. It’s something you might hear about from others, so I want you to be the first to know properly.”

Regina sat down beside her, coffee in one hand, before gathering Marian’s left hand in her own, entwining their fingers in full view of him. _If they do this, they do it together._

“I met Regina for the first time, at papa’s grave, nearly two weeks ago. We even cried together, because we missed him so much! And you’re right, if we had known him at the same time, we would have probably hated each other. But we didn’t. In fact, I’ve got to know her a lot more since I came here, and I soon realised that, not only do I like Regina, I've grown to love her!”

She watched his face as he started to digest the news, his eyes giving nothing away.

“And it took me a little longer to admit…” added Regina. “…because I’m not as brave as your mamma, but I fell in love with her too. So much so, I asked her to come and live with me after we got you back from the Enchanted Forest. I want you both to live with me too!”

He seemed confused. “But…you’ve got your own son. Henry?”

“I have and I love him so very much. But he’s almost twenty-years-old! Henry’s a grown man now, and he’s living in a university called Harvard for the next few years, a long way from here. A university's like a school for grown-ups. So he’ll only be coming here during his holidays, like Christmas, in two weeks’ time."

“Won’t he mind me and mamma being here? Did you ask Henry if it was OK with him too?”

_Regina winced as she remembered the cause of her last argument with her son. What the boy said was so true, she should have spoken to him and told him about Marian, even if the final decision about who lives there was, and should always be, hers. But Marian squeezed her hand and spoke instead:_

_“_You know, I spoke to Henry last night for the first time since I moved in here? They have a clever thing here so you can see people when you talk to them! I’m going to ask Merlin if he can give you some special lessons so you can use it too. Well, I know you’ve met Henry already, and he’s now a lovely man. We had a long chat about it, and he wants his mum to be happy too! I’m secretly hoping that, one day, you might come to think of him as a big brother!”

He sat silently studying the pair of them, not saying another word and his face betraying no emotion. _Did he hate the idea of living together under one roof?_ However, when he did finally speak, it wasn’t anything they expected.

“Can I stay with Johnnie and Tuck tonight?”

“I’m sorry – what?”

“Johnnie and Tuck, and the rest of the guys. Can I stay with them from now on?”

_\---_


	18. A really awkward time to come home!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Roland has a problem settling in with Regina and his mother. Little John has some ideas of how to resolve it.
> 
> Merlin formulates a plan to save Robin's soul, with Rumple's help, while Marian and Regina have a wonderfully relaxed afternoon. Though someone arrives unannounced, to accidentally spoil the fun...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi, everybody who stuck with this! Thank you once again.
> 
> This is one of the few 'smutty' chapters of the story. I find them really difficult to write, so any constructive criticism or ideas for the future is always welcome, provided its not nasty!
> 
> Hope you enjoy!
> 
> Fi xx

_**Mifflin Street**_

“Can I stay with Johnnie and Tuck tonight please?”

“I’m sorry – what?”

“Johnnie and Tuck. And the guys. Can I stay with them tonight? Can I stay with them from now on?”

Marian and Regina look at each other, both shocked, surprised at his despondent little face. _Whenever Regina had seen him in the past, he was always so happy, so positive! If he couldn’t live here, what would that mean for their relationship? Marian could never leave her boy now!_

“Roland, don't like it here? What’s wrong?”

“It’s too hot and too quiet. I can’t hear animals, or wind or birds. Papa’s not here! He was in the forest, before we left. I want to go see him again!”

“Oh, my little love! I get it. You’re used to things being outside, aren’t you?” sighed Marian, taking his hand in her free one. “When I left you, I had to go back to living inside and it does take a little getting used to. But you will, Roland, I promise!”

“We can also easily turn the air conditioning on at night, which will make it much cooler, as well!” added Regina. “Or leave your windows open, so you can hear the trees and the birds.”

“Whata about papa?”

“Papa was there because we were there, Rolly! He didn’t stay in the forest. He only sees us only when your mamma and I are together. Here, let me show you something!” Marian stood, walking over to retrieve her bag from the living room, digging in to pull something out. “Do you see these?” she placed six Robin feathers down in front of him. “They're robin feathers, from your papa. They fell from above us right here, but only when we were together, and even when we had a couple of questions for him. He showed us how to find you, not just here, but in the forest too! I really don’t know how he does it, but you can be sure he's looking over us. He can see and hear us, but it seems only you can see him!”

Regina took both her lover’s hands, looking up. “Robin, I don’t know whether you’re here right now but, could you send Roland a sign if you are?”

It took a while before anything happened, but eventually a larger pale-grey feather apparated above them, drifting down to land on the table just in front of Roland. As he took it between his fingers, he was sure he felt a strong tingle run up his arm. “It’s him!” he gasped. “So why can’t I see him this time?”

“We don’t know, but perhaps it takes a lot of energy for him to appear to you like he did?”

He nodded silently. “I think I want to go and see the tall man who saw him too!”

“Hi name’s Merlin; He’s a sorcerer and he has very strong magic,” said Marian. “OK, we can do that. Now, can you try staying here again tonight, if we make it cooler, and open the windows? You didn’t get much sleep last night, so maybe you’ll feel better then…”

“Not tonight. I missed Johnnie snoring! It always makes me feel safe when him and the guys are nearby.”

“Then I’ll come too!” decided Marian. “After all, I raised you in the forest…”

“Not tonight, mamma! You stay here with Gina. I’ll be fine!”

_He sounded determined to leave, and that worried Regina._ “Roland, are you OK with your mamma and I being together? Does it bother you because we’re both women?”

“No, but…I don’t really know you, do I? Either of you!” _That felt like a dagger blow to Marian’s heart and she flinched at his words. _

“I understand. How could you, when you were only one-year-old when I was taken from you? But I want to change that, Rollie! I'm your mother after all. Please let me be your mamma?”

_\---_

_ **The Convent** _

_It had been tricky, finding short notice accommodation for 22 men and seven women. Nonetheless, Reul Ghorm and Snow White managed it, without having to resort to anyone living under canvas in the forest again. Several stayed at the convent with the fairies, while some were homed with Granny, and kind people with spare rooms. Little John and Friar Tuck, both being single, had stayed at the convent, where the kindly giant was fussed over by the fairies like a long lost big brother._

Roland had yelled in pleasure at seeing John and Tuck, again, even though he only left them yesterday. Regina and Marian watched with mixed feelings, as John lifted him and slotted him onto his shoulders, before pretending the boy was on horseback, fake galloping and cantering, making Roland bounce crazily and roar with laughter. They were pleased he seemed so happy, yet sad he clearly didn’t want to stay with them.

Of course, Little John noticed, and a short while after Silvermist took the boy off to play with the fairies, he suggested they have a little chat outside. “Mar, Gina, what’s up? And don’t just say ‘nothin’, cos I’ve been watching the pair of ye, and ye look like you were chewin’ wasps back there. What’s up?”

Marian looked up into the kindly eyes of Robin’s best friend. “He didn’t sleep last night! I heard him crying a few times but whenever I went in, he either denied it or pretended to be asleep. This morning he said he was too hot, and it was too quiet, and he didn't want to stay with us. But I think it may be something else.”

“Such as?”

“This morning I told him that Regina and I are together, as a couple.”

“I see. Well, I can’t say I’m that surprised!”

Regina raised a brow, “meaning?”

“I’ve watched the pair of ye since ye came into camp yesterday. Neither more than a few feet away from each other. Lots of little whispers, hand holding, taking each other’s arm, that sort of thing. And when you kissed her on the deck of the Jolly. Gina, I remember that look! You used to have it for Robin. So, I figured there might be a little more to it, but I didn’t want to ask...”

“Really?” Regina was aghast. “Did anyone else notice?”

“A few. But what’s that got to do with Rollie? He wouldn’t mind, I’m sure. Not the fact you're both women. He knows Alan-a-Dale and his husband after all.”

“I’m not so sure about that, John,” cautioned Regina. “It’s one thing hearing someone say they’re in a new relationship, even a same-sex one. But quite another when it’s your own mother!”

“Yeah, but with respect, you’re both missing one big thing. Rollie’s only known Marian a day! He wouldn’t remember her from when he was one now, would he? We may tell him she’s his mother, but right now she’s just a kindly lady. And you, Gina, how long have you known him. A month?”

Marian sighed. “He said something like that himself. He said he didn’t know us!”

“Well there ye go! It all takes time Mar! Let him get to know you, and Gina here, gradually. Let him get to know what awesome girls you two really are! He’ll come around, you’ll see!”

Regina felt a little hope for the first time that day. “He said he wants to live with you and Tuck. In the forest.”

“Only cos that’s what he’s used to the last few years! Me and the friar never left him more than an arrow’s distance from us, for safety’s sake! He feels secure with us, probably because we’re the last link to Robin, the only parent he remembers. And that’s another thing. Perhaps he’s scared off getting his heart broken again?” He saw the quizzical looks on their faces, so he explained. “It took him a long time to get over Robin’s death! And you were just starting to become a mum to him too, Gina! We also left here way too early, in hindsight, not knowing what we were going to face. You know, he once told me he liked to hearing me snore, cos it proved I was still breathin’, unlike his ma and pa!”

“Can you help us, John? Can you help me get my son back? Help him accept me?”

“I’ll do my best. Just give him a couple of days with me. I don’t intend living under canvas any more, so I’ll need to find a job soon enough too. Trust me, we’ll bring him round!”

Marian stepped in front of him, wrapping her arms around this thick neck and pulling his head down to kiss his cheek. “Thanks John, for always being there for me, whenever I needed you.”

“That goes for me too,” said Regina, kissing his other cheek. A most unusual act for her. “Robin always said you were the kindest of men. I see why…” 

“I still miss the old bugger terribly! Life’s never been the same without him…”

“I never understood why you never found your own partner, John? All the women in camp loved you to bits. We were always wondering who you’d wind up with eventually. Wasn’t there anyone who ever stole your heart?”

“Wasn’t meant to be, was it Mar? But there was someone once, many years ago, when I briefly travelled north with my father. Before I met Rob. We stayed in a city called Arendelle. Beautiful, she was. No, not beautiful, stunning! The most perfect vision I’d ever seen. Skin white as snow and a face I imagined on my pillow forever. But she was a noble lady. Royal. High born. I could never be good enough for the likes of her! Her father got wind of it and I was banished, his guards escorting me out under chain. My old dad was furious cos I cost him money. It wasn’t meant to be...”

Marian gave him a sad smile, hugging him once again. “You never told me about that. Personally, I think any woman, noble or otherwise, would be proud to have you on their arm! What was her name?”

“Elsa. I can still see her in my mind.”

“ELSA? Royal, from Arendelle?” spluttered Regina. “Tall, willowy blonde? White as a sheet?”

“I prefer to describe it as porcelain! Yeah, you knew her?”

“She’s the Queen of Arendelle! I’ve met her a few times. She was even in Storybrooke looking for her sister a few years back. How did you meet her?

“She’s queen? Blimey, I thought she had an older brother? I know she had a young sister. Her parents kept Elsa away from the public, as she had problems.”

“Controlling her ice magic? Yes, I know about that. Emma helped her with it. I think her older brother died long ago...”

“So, Elsa’s now queen? Goodness me, I never imagined that. She was wonderful. Still, I hope she’s happy…”

“Not particularly. She’s also single, I think! I can get her to come meet you, if you like?”

“Oh, she’s probably long forgotten about me! What would a queen want with old outlaw?”

Regina couldn’t help but laugh out loud. “Who do you think you’re talking to? Think about it. Queen? Outlaw? Remind you of anybody you know?”

He saw the joke and sniggered. “Yeah but that’s different! Rob was noble-born, and took up our life out of choice. He knew how to talk to you lot…”

“Don’t be bloody patronising John! Elsa’s sister Anna's next in line to the throne, and she married an ice-delivery man for goodness sake! Listen, you help us with Roland, and the least I can do is set you up on a date with a certain fair queen. I do have a certain influence in these matters!”

“Oh Gina, I’m really not sure. After all it’s been a long time-”

“Too late!” giggled Marian. “My queen has already decided! No arguments, you’re going on a date!”

_\---_

_ **The Gold Mansion **_

_After arriving back from the trip to the Enchanted Forest yesterday, Rumple had spent a pleasant afternoon and evening with Gideon, while Belle surrounded herself with stacks of ancient tomes on magic, death and the afterlife. It had been a thankless task as she still couldn’t figure out how the four robin feathers currently in front of her, from a bird that doesn’t even inhabit their part of America, had somehow apparated into their world, having apparently been sent by a man who’d been dead over three years. It just didn’t make sense!_

“Stop doing that now and come to bed, Belle. It’s already one in the morning and you must be exhausted. Look at it with fresh eyes after a decent sleep!”

“I’m sorry, Rumple, I had no idea of the time. I’ve left you on your own with Gideon all day, haven't I?"

“As you had him, on your own, the three days before! Besides, looking after him isn't a burden but a pleasure. Come now. We have to meet the Sorcerer at the diner at nine. He may have some ideas.”

“Well it’s more than I have right now. I’m stumped!”

_\---_

_ **Granny’s Diner** _

“You’re seriously suggesting bringing someone back to life, who’s been dead over three years?” Belle was horrified. “That’s impossible, Rumple’s told me that enough times! Didn’t you hear what happened when Regina’s first love was brought back? It wasn’t him! His brain changed or something happened, and he almost killed Henry!”

“Belle, I’m afraid you have your facts wrong. First, Daniel Colter had actually died, and his spirit had moved on. Second, his brain had actually deteriorated when Regina moved his body between realms. This is very different…”

“But Merlin, you can’t just play god like this! This is wrong! Even if Robin’s body could be restored, his spirit has gone!” _Even as she said it, she saw the flaw in her words._

“If his soul, his spirit, has indeed moved on, can you explain the feathers? Can you explain how he can respond to questions? Can you explain how his son and I actually saw him? No, Belle, that’s the problem. His soul hasn’t moved on! On the Jolly I actually watched his murder through a dream catcher. Hades said the Crystal would ‘end’ Regina, as though she had never existed. But this is a demon who lies as part of his existence. Not even a god can ‘end’ a soul! It has to go somewhere.”

“Roland saw Robin?”

_Merlin explained what had happened during the trip. About he and Marian seeing Robin’s killing in the dream catcher and her being thoroughly distraught by it, even if it had happened three years ago. He told her about the vision in the forest, when he and Roland saw the boy’s father silently instructing him to leave. Poor Marian. Poor Roland!_

“Belle, I may be wrong here, but I am certain his spirit is trapped. He can see, but he can do nothing apart from give silent messages. I believe that is its own form of torture and, without us trying to do something, it could go on for eternity! Robin deserves us trying to end it! Now if all we can do is help release his spirit, his very soul, so it can move on to the afterlife, then we will have achieved something! There is also a small chance we can return it to this world.”

Belle did concede his point. “So, if you’re right, what do you think we should do?”

“May I make a suggestion?” Rumple, having stayed silent so far as he drank, placed his cup down and lowered his voice. “There are three parts to this. The spirit, the body…and the heart.”

“Surely the heart’s part of the body?” asked Belle.

“Yes…and no. You remember when the queen once removed your heart, so she could control you? So, she could make you do things against your will? Well, it can control the brain in a way no other part can. But it can also affect…the soul. It needs to be handled separately. Now, if the Sorcerer here is correct, Regina suspended the whole body within two minutes of his death. Hopefully, all important organs such as the brain should not have deteriorated.”

“What are you thinking, Mr. Gold?” the Sorcerer leaned closer in, but didn’t whisper.

“Remove the heart from the body, ensuring the preservation spell is reapplied immediately to both. See if we can get the heart beating again first. If so, return it to its host and regenerate the body. Then deal with the spirit...”

“Even if that were possible, Rumple,” breathed Belle, seeing Ruby just out of earshot. “How do you get a lifeless heart beating again?”

“I think the Sorcerer here knows the answer to that one, don’t you, dearie? Certain magical waters?”

Merlin smiled at them “Captain Jones has already consented. He believes it is in good cause.”

“Well we’d better ask Marian if she’d agree. She was his next-of-kin, after all!”

“I’d caution against it at this stage, Belle! We don’t want to raise expectations, but if we’re unable to locate and unite Robin’s spirit with the heart and mind, then all is lost and it would cause much added heartbreak, not just for Marian, but for Roland and Regina too! So, I think we should proceed without their knowledge until we know what we’re dealing with…”

“Surely when the news gets around, as it no doubt will, that Robin’s body has been disinterred from its grave, that’ll cause enough stress for them all anyway?”

Rumple placed a warm hand on hers. “My dear, I’m fairly sure the greatest Sorcerer who ever lived, and the Dark One, can between us ensure things are done with suitable discretion. However, wolves have ears, and I see your friend, once again, hanging around in the periphery, trying to listen in? You may need to have a word?”

“There’s no need!” said Merlin, with a little smirk on his lips. “I thought this might happen if we met here, so I took the liberty of arranging a little silencing cloak around us a minute or two ago. Miss Lucas is currently wondering why she cannot hear us!”

The three of them looked over at the tall, leggy waitress as she appeared to be polishing the same piece of table over and over. Ruby, embarrassed to have been spotted clearly trying to listen in, with three sets of eye on her, turned and moved to a farther table.

Belle rolled her eyes. “So why were we whispering?”

“You were. I wasn’t.” he grinned. 

_\---_

_ **Mifflin Street** _

_After saying goodbye to Roland and leaving him in the safe hands of Little John, Marian and Regina drove back to the mansion. As they thought they’d be in the Enchanted Forest longer, they had no fixed plans for the afternoon and evening. So, Regina set about cleaning her already spotless kitchen while Marian sat nearby, at the dining room table with her new toy, a laptop computer._

“Why are you even doing that, Gina? Your kitchen’s as clean as a whistle. And surely you could use magic? Or pay someone to clean for you?”

“It’s not the same. My home is my castle and I don’t normally let strangers in. Besides, I like doing physical housework, though I do use it a lot of the time. But magic feels like…cheating.”

A good twenty minutes later, Regina came back into the room, to see her girlfriend studying something intently on her laptop. “What are you doing?”

The moment she heard her voice, her head jerked up suddenly,_ like she been caught!_ “Oh, nothing!” she started lowering the screen.

Regina smirked at her clearly guilty expression. One she was unfamiliar with. “That’s clearly not true! Come on, what is it? What are you looking at?”

Marian sighed, rolling her eyes and putting her palms up in surrender. “OK, you got me! I was looking at some things I’d never seen before. I was looking at some pornography.”

Regina sniggered. “Really? Well aren’t you a modern girl! I didn’t realise Merlin’s lessons extended quite that far into modern culture!”

“Well they do! Besides, I was just doing some…research.” she blushed, which only made Regina laugh more.

“Now if you were Henry, or any man for that matter, I would tend to a different opinion! But as it’s you, and you’re new to all this, I’ll take your word for it! What have you been looking at, my dear? And yes, that does mean I’d like to see for myself! I have watched porn, though obviously not when Henry was around…”

“Have you? I’ve only been looking for a little while but…it’s astonishing. There’s so much…variety!”

Regina sat down beside her. “Well, as you’ve been honest with me, I’ll be honest with you. I’ve hardly ever done it before, but recently, I started looking at some myself!” she spotted a page Marian was currently browsing which had a very particular topic of relevance to them.

“Lesbian porn? How very co-incidental. It happens to be the ‘subject’ I was also researching!” She nudged the younger woman with her shoulder, as they shared a knowing grin. “I’m guessing you were looking for ideas? What have you found?”

“Most of it’s fairly horrible! What they’re doing with each other doesn’t seem natural. While I want to see what they’re doing I don’t want to see that much detail!”

“Most of these sites are designed for men, and their fantasies, masturbatory or otherwise. But I also found some better ones, more from a woman’s point of view. A small number of them can be quite informative too! May I?”

“Sure, go ahead…” Marian turned the laptop slightly so Regina could type on the keyboard. Within seconds a new site came up. “Take a look at this…”

The website, clearly aimed only at sex between women, seemed a lot less…_gynaecological_…than the previous sites and had various pictures to click on to bring up short videos. “Well that looks a bit more acceptable! You’ve seen this already I take it?”

“Just before the day we sailed. Like you, I wanted to get some ideas. For you and me. I saw a lot of horrible stuff too! Things with groups of same-sex and mixed couples. Some was rather disturbing, and I felt a little sordid just looking. However, there are a small number of quite stimulating sites too!”

“Given you some new ideas, your majesty?” Marian chuckled, giving her a kiss on the cheek.

“Oddly enough, yes. Take a look at this one…”_ she clicked a link which brought up a picture of two rather attractive, well dressed women, both slender brunettes, acting out a scene where one seduces her straight friend, leading her through a house and into a bedroom, where they start to slowly undress each other. _“I thought they looked a little like us! Dialogue's terrible, but the hair and clothes look nice. Rather cheap, slutty underwear, but you can’t have everything!”

“You’re right. Cheap knickers, not upmarket ones like yours. Or mine, now I’ve got some new outfits!”

“We both have excellent taste, dear. And don’t forget we call them ‘panties’, not ‘knickers’ over here. You saw how confused Kathryn was, when you asked her?”

“Hey, I like my word! Knickers are known throughout the world, just not in the USA! Anyway, let’s watch…this is starting to get interesting!”

The two women watched the other two women on screen enact their little scene, while they made pithy comments about the display, the surroundings, and the dialogue. Until it started to get more heated, the actors taking various position on the bed. “How can she even breath, if she’s sitting on her face like that? And the ridiculous noises…”

“They're probably straight models, my dear. That taller one seems to keep cropping up with other ‘actresses’, if you can call them that.”

“And that weird side-on kissing, with their tongues flicking around? Who kisses like that?”

“It’s for the camera. But this next part gets quite interesting.” The pair on screen changed their positions, the taller one who had been squatting over the other now rolled onto her side, both women now facing each other’s pussy, to work on each other with tongues and fingers. “This is usually called ‘69’, for obvious reasons. I’m interested in trying something like that sometime, if you were?”

Both women realised just how unreal this was! Watching erotic clips together, on a porn site, commenting on the various sexual positions that two women could achieve. Ridiculous! They moved on to several more clips, freezing one when Marian saw something of interest. “I think we should buy a couple of those devices there. That funny bent one with the two ends inside each other. That looks interesting! Not sure how she gets it to stay in, while she’s pushing into her friend though.”

“It’s got a larger bulb on the end, but some come with straps. Probably good exercise for the internal muscles, too! They’re easy to get hold of on mail order. I could order one up if you like?”

“Yes please!” she grinned lustfully at her girlfriend. Just sharing a few minutes of videos was clearly having an effect on both of them! Then she spotted something from the corner of her eye. “Here, look at this? Now I don’t care if they are faking it or not, but that looks bloody hot!”

“Ah yes. I believe they call that ‘tribbing’ or ‘scissoring’. I’ve seen it a few times and suspect it might be more for the audience than for the feeling. It does look rather erotic, doesn’t it? Don’t know whether it’s as good as it appears to be...”

“Well there’s only one way to find out!” Marian turned her head to capture Regina’s lips with her own in a kiss, the queen momentarily surprised. She soon felt a tongue sliding against her own as their mouths widened, a soft moan coming from both women, followed by a small groan from Regina when she withdrew it. “I could do with a lie down. Care to join me?”

“Why your majesty, I thought you’d never ask!”

_\---  
_

_ **Storybrooke Cemetery** _

“Can you sense it? The preservation spell?”

“Aye, Merlin, I can. Though he’s six foot under, it’s still strong. Hopefully it’s never been broken since it was cast. Care to run through your sequence again?”

_Merlin and Rumpelstiltskin had arrived under two of the invisibility cloaks minutes earlier, which had not only the effect of rendering them invisible to the human eye, but to any magically created alarms. Once settled in the right position, Merlin had cast an invisibility shield across the entire grave, with a good twenty-foot radius so they could go about their mission undisturbed. A large cushioned box, big enough to hold a body, had appeared close by the headstone. _

“I disapparate the body from the grave, apparating it into the temporary coffin, leaving his original coffin still in place, so the topsoil remains undisturbed. You will retrieve the heart, and I will immediately reapply another preservation spell over the body. We only have a short window to do this! You preserve the heart, and we take both back to the Jolly Roger, making sure that at no point is the preservation spell removed. Captain Jones is expecting us and understands secrecy is paramount. Let’s pray it works...”

_\---_

_ **Mifflin Street** _

“Fuck…so, so good! Don’t you dare stop! Shit, Mari…that’s…Oooh!”

_Two hours ago, Marian had led Regina to the bedroom, both already aroused by the videos. Having not been intimate with each other for over a week, their Saturday afternoon was now spent making passionate, glorious love. It was only their third time being together fully, with no distractions and no hidden insecurities about what they were doing. For Regina, knowing for certain that Marian didn’t just want her now, but loved her and needed her as much as she needed Marian, made her fully committed to giving this perfect woman every possible release she could. They’d lost count of the number of times they’d made each other orgasm, as they’d worked each other’s bodies into blissful oblivion._

“So…so good! Best ever!” They lay, side-by-side, a damp sheen covering their heaving bodies as they caught their breath.

“Very true!” said Regina, slowly recovering. “Though I was wrong about that 69 position we saw! It’s impossible to really concentrate on you fully, while you’re doing the same thing to me! Too distracting!”

“Yeah. And I need to see your gorgeous face when you come!” she rolled onto her side, pulling her queen against her body to place a slightly slower, though satisfied kiss on her lips.

“You do realise that we still have something left to try, don’t you?”

“Hmm? What’s that?”

“A certain little _position_ you mentioned?”

“Oh. You are a naughty little lust pot, aren’t you?”

_“ 'Lust pot'?_ Is that another new term you’ve learned from your...immersion from Merlin?"

“No, but it definitely applies to you! OK, let’s try, then we shower, yes? You lie down and relax, and I’ll do the work…”

“You’ll do no such thing! You made me come just now, so it’s my turn. You stay there and I’ll stand…”

“Stand? I don’t remember seeing that bit?”

“You didn’t, but I have an idea that might make it a little more…intense! Do you think you could lie back and rest on your shoulders with those beautiful legs of yours in the air for a moment, while I get into position? I’ll support you as soon as I can…”

It took a moment or two to figure out what she was planning for her. “I guess.” She turned her body around, bringing her head to rest almost against the bedhead, pulling pillows under her back, and her arms now holding the wood as she raised her lower half into the air. Her core now fully exposed, Marian felt quite vulnerable, like she was about to perform some sort of trick. However, when Regina stood above her, holding the top of the bedhead as she lifted a leg over and between her own, Marian gasped in surprise as she now realised what she was about to do! She looked up into the still lust-blown pupils of her lover, then to the very wet and reddened labia, now suspended just inches above her own. “Oh my god!”

“Open yourself up for me, my darling, and I'll open up for you.”

Marian gasped at her words, obeying her immediately, taking her fingers and carefully splaying her labia wider, as Regina did the same with her own, before crouching lower to slowly and carefully bring their entrances fully together. The moment the two cores of femininity connected in a wet 'kiss' of their own, Regina moved quickly, grabbing her behind the knees to support her, while she ground down a little harder.

“Aaaah, Ginaaaa!” cried Marian, moving her own elbows under, her hands supporting her back to keep her legs up.

The moment she secured herself, Regina pushed into her even harder. “Oh, god Mari, so warm! I can feel you against every bit of me! It's-” she groaned loudly as their four lips held together in their odd, divine seal. As Regina ground herself in further, her swollen clitoris rubbed harder against the other woman’s labia, as Marian’s did with hers. As chocolate brown eyes locked, Marian’s teeth bared as she snarled. “Harder! Come down on me harder!” Regina obeyed, almost resting her entire weight on the other as pubic bones now ground in. The queen had wanted to get their clits to rub against one another, though she knew that couldn’t possibly happen unless she pulled back. _And she wasn’t going to so that!_ As their essences merged and combined while she rotated on her, Regina looked down at her lover's face and shivered with the thought that her very essences were almost certainly flowing from within her and into Marian, and the thought just made everything seem even more intense! As she now rotated on her groin, still pushing down as hard as she could without hurting her, she heard her lover’s urgent panting as she sensed her orgasm rapidly approaching, affecting Regina as she felt her own now kicking in.

As they came, almost together, they screeched together. And Regina was sure she felt a short burst of magic fire between their connection. The sounds weren’t human, but almost animal, like two savage beasts in pain. No words, just noises. Screams!

\---

In the progress of their passion, they’d left the bedroom door wide open and no soundproofing charm was used. And why should they? They were alone!

_At least…that’s what they thought! _

_Unfortunately, with all that passion, they hadn’t heard the car come into the drive. Hadn’t heard the key in the lock. Hadn’t hear the front door open and shut. Hadn’t heard the heavy bag drop on the floor of the reception. Hadn’t heard him climb the stairs, three at a time, on hearing their screams!_

_Henry Mills had just driven five long hours from Cambridge. He was due to be coming home in just two weeks anyway but, as Grace said she wanted to spend the weekend with her recently love lost father, he told himself it was as good a reason to join her, so he could apologise in person to his mother for being a complete shit! She may have been a bit spiteful, but on reflection he had been a whole lot worse! And he hadn’t treated his birth mother much better. So, he decided to make it right, he was going to come home, apologise, and face their wrath if necessary. He deserved it. _

_His web call with Marian Locksley, his mother’s new girlfriend, had been a revelation. After the best part of an hour talking to her, he’d been impressed. She seemed genuinely nice. Open and calm and surprisingly gracious when he said he loved Regina and should apologise to her. He hadn’t told her he was going to be coming back to Storybrooke. He wanted that to be a surprise for his mothers. _

_And oh boy, was it a surprise!_

_After dropping Grace off outside her father’s large house, he watched her safely go in, before heading off. Although he had bought several presents for them, more expensive than usual to help assuage his guilt, as he passed Moe French’s shop, he decided to call in for two more gifts. The grumpy florist had hardly raised a smile when he ordered two huge bouquets, one for each mother, making sure to spend equal amounts on both. They virtually filled up the back seat of his new convertible. So now, feeling slightly nervous at the reception he was going to be given, he set off for the mansion._

The hybrid car, having converted to electric for the last fifty miles or so, pulled up silently in the driveway. Climbing out, he opening the boot before walking in, a bouquet in one hand, weekend bag in the other. Dropping the bag in the reception, he walked through to the kitchen, passing the dining room door and not noticing two cups and an open laptop on the table.

As we walked back towards the front door, to close the open roof on his car and collect his phone, he heard something upstairs. A scream? MUM? It sounded like she was in trouble! 

He didn’t hesitate. Running quickly back to the kitchen, he opened a top drawer, pulling out one of her biggest knives, and turning to confront whatever the hell it was made that noise! If there was someone attacking his mother, he was going to take them by surprise! He bounded up the large spiral staircase, taking three steps at a time, before cautiously working his way towards the wide-open door of his mother’s master bedroom.

That’s when he heard a growl, like someone in pain! Trembling slightly, Henry held the knife with the point facing forward, ready to strike. As he then stepped into the open doorway, to face whatever hellhound was in there, the sight before him was nothing like he'd imagined! It took a moment for him to realise what he was seeing. Instead of an attacker, it was his mother, standing on her bed, entirely naked, and squatting on someone else. The other person seemed to be half on their back, naked, their legs in the air, as his mother seemed to be riding them. The noises were not animal, but of two people having sex. Two women having sex. His mother having sex and crying out in ecstasy! _Holy shit!_

He immediately stepped away from the door, completely stunned at what he had just witnessed, and praying to god his mother hadn’t spotted him! Cringing with embarrassment, he walked more carefully back down the stairs, dropping the knife nearby and running to get out of there! Checking his keys were in his pocket, he pulled the door behind him quickly, making it slam as it closed, much harder than he’d intended. He skipped quickly to the car, firing up the engine as fast as he could just to get away! As the gasoline engine kicked in and fired up, he cursed, knowing he should have switched it back to the quieter, electric one. He quickly pulled out the driveway, heading for god knows where. Anywhere but here!

Back in the bedroom, as they finally stopped moving, spent, Regina looked down at the blissful expression on Marian’s face as she lowered her legs, dropping to her knees. Marian blissful but relieved to finally lower herself from the awkward angle. “That was just…”

However, before she could finish the sentence, she heard something. _A clanging noise…downstairs!_

The pair immediately froze in shock. _Intruders? Is someone else in the house?_

Regina immediately climbed off the bed, trying to focus her magic into dressing herself, which was almost impossible in her current heightened state, before dragging a dressing gown from the back of the door to cover her naked body instead. Before she could even look out of the room, they heard the large oak front door slam! _Somebody is, or was, definitely downstairs!_

Marian launched herself up from the bed, but instead of joining Regina by the door, ran to look out the bedroom window. That’s when she saw him! A man - a man in a hurry! “Gina, get over here? quick!”

As she joined her by the window, Regina saw an unfamiliar open-top car outside her drive. And a young dark-haired man at the wheel. She couldn’t see him properly as the car had already started to pull away, clearly in a hurry. But what she _could_ see was a very large display of flowers sitting on the little back seat of the convertible, immediately behind the driver! _What the hell?_

Calming slightly, she composed herself to recheck her dressing gown hid her enough of her, to leave the bedroom, Marian already starting to put her own clothes back on. Stepping onto the landing, she yelled, trying to keep the fear out of her voice and turn it into an angry growl, just in case someone remained:

“I know you’re down there! Come on out where I can see you, or I swear I will burn you to a crisp where you stand!” There was no reply.

Turning her fingers, a fireball glowed in her hand, ready to launch at any intruder, as she gingerly walked down the staircase. As she checked the area, moving slowly towards the kitchen, she saw something on the floor. _A knife!_ And a little nearer the front door, a large travel bag. Looking closer, a horrible realisation dawned.

It’s wasn't just any travel bag. It was Henry’s travel bag!

“Oh no!” she groaned loudly, the full implication now starting to hit her. Within moments, Marian was by her side, touching her arm and seeing the fireball still in her palm. The taller woman dropped down, collecting the knife from the floor and moving cautiously towards the kitchen, before checking over the ground floor as Regina stood, transfixed by the bag.

“Gina, you’d better get in here!” came her lover’s voice. She followed it to the kitchen. As she walked in, she saw them.

Lying on the kitchen worktop, was one of the largest floral bouquets she had ever seen, on their side with a small envelope attached. Her fingers trembled as she opened it to pull out a small card with a handwritten note inside:

** _‘I’m sorry for acting like a shit recently. I love you. Henry xxx’_ **

Regina winced in sheer overwhelming embarrassment. _He must have seen us!_ “Oh. My. God!” she groaned, almost in pain. “Oh god, oh god, oh god! How can I face him ever again? Oh god!”

As Marian read the card over her shoulder, she understood exactly what she meant, sharing her deep embarrassment at what he’d almost certainly seen the pair of them doing! 

_\---_

“Henry, my boy. What a wonderful surprise! What a you doing back so soon?”

“Hi grandpa!” The young man pulled his paternal grandfather into a hug, something which Rumple never grew tired of. “Could I possibly stay the night?”

_\---_


	19. God, it's so Embarrassing!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> As the Sorcerer and the Dark One transfer Robin's body to the ship, Henry comes to terms with what he saw earlier and realises he probably overreacted yet again.

_ **The Jolly Roger** _

A large long wooden box apparated in the bulkhead of the former pirate ship, at the back of the hold near the rudder, Killian Jones having made surgery e the area was clear, as promised. Moments earlier, The Sorcerer and the Dark One had apparated close by.

“Bloody hell. So you were able to remove it from the grave without damaging the surface?”

“Exactly that, Captain. His original coffin has not been touched,” said Merlin, passing his hand over it, “and the preservation spell is still in place, though I’ve enhanced it. Mr. Gold has the heart in that box over there. Are we ready?”

“Rumple collected the small, ivory inlaid wooden box and the three went up to the galley, where a small glass bowl was waiting. Merlin collected the large heart-shaped (rather appropriate, considering the task) bottle from the dusty shelf, carefully removing the ancient stopper and pouring a good half of it into the bowl. “Don’t concern yourself about the amount of water we’re using here, Killian, as Nostos water is magically self-disinfecting. You will be able to pour this back into the bottle once we have finished, to re-use as you think fit.”

“I never doubted otherwise! I’m not concerned.”

“Very well. Shall we begin?” 

Rumpelstiltskin nodded, taking the box closer to the bowl, before casting a short unblocking spell to open the sealed clasp. As the lid opened, a hazy blue translucent shimmering light seemed to emanate, revealing a greyish small mound underneath.

“That looks nothing like the hearts the Queen of Hearts kept in her vaults! Are you sure it’s been preserved?”

“Quite sure, Captain,” said Merlin, casting his own hand across the top of it to remove the preservation spell. “The grey is it due to it being linked to a dead body, rather than one under magical control. Now, if I may…” he collected the small pale grey former living heart from its box, before lowering it in the water, slowly submerging it. For a good half minute, nothing seemed to be happening. Then the colour of the organ seemed to gently transform itself from dull grey to a ghostly pink until eventually blood red, all in a matter of minutes! The Sorcerer slowly collected the now still but very different heart from the water, letting it drain off into the bowl.

“Remarkable! So, the heart’s now living?” almost before he finished the sentence, the former dead organ gave a short pulse, a pale-yellow glow seeming to emit from its sides. “I guess that answers my question! What do we do next?”

“It’s only magic from the Nostos water keeping Robin’s heart alive at the moment,” explained Merlin. “It needs blood and the rest of the body to make it circulate, to survive without it. Next we return this to his body, use more of the waters to make it all function together, then we put the preservation spell back over him. After that comes the hard part…”

“Figuring out how to locate his spirit to bring it all together?”

“Exactly. Wherever it is, I have no doubt young Roland will be the key to locating it, along with his mother and Regina. That part may take some time though, so I suggest this remains confidential between the three of us? I would hate for the boy to have his hopes dashed.”

“Belle has spent the entire night trying to establish where a trapped spirit could exist, with nothing to show for it so far. She’s exhausted, so if I’m no longer needed, I’ll get back and relieve her?”

“I’m grateful for your and her assistance, Mr. Gold. Please give her my thanks, and I’ll see you tomorrow morning as planned?”

“Aye Sorcerer, but not too early! She needs her rest. Farewell,” with a twirl of his fingers and a grey flourish, the Dark One was gone, leaving the two men with the heart and a body nearby.

The two men walked down the rarely used, usually missed, steep steps leading down to the rear bulkhead, the lowest part of the ship, where a long wooden coffin lay. Handing Killian the box with the renewed heart, a golden glow appeared in Merlin’s eyes, and the lid of the coffin appeared to open by itself, suspending itself in the air a few feet above.

“Bloody hell!” gasped Killian, seeing the contents. Inside, under a translucent pale-blue magical shield, lay the Outlaw. Robin Hood. His old friend. “It looks like he’s just passed!”

Waving his hands over the body, the blue light disappeared completely, leaving the body, still in the clothes he died in, inside. As Killian came closer, he saw that his old friend’s skin looked a fraction paler, his cheeks a little sallow, but other than that, no evidence of death. “Killian, the heart please? We need to move fairly quickly so there is no deterioration!”

Taking the heart, the Sorcerer did indeed move quickly. Killian hardly noticed that he’d also brought down the bowl of magical water he’s submerged in. Prising the long silent mouth open, he carefully tipped the entire contents of the bowl in slowly. “We may need to go back and get the rest of the bottle, but let’s see! Killian, the heart please?”

Once he’d taken the magically pulsing organ, with a little magic of his own he pushed the heart back into its rightful home, and waited. Nothing happened for at least a minute, until finally, he detected…breathing! The chest rose slightly as air entered unused lungs for the first time in over three years! Even the cheeks looked a fraction more florid!

Killian stood transfixed by the sight. “That’s astonishing! So, he’s alive?”

“His body is, but this isn’t Robin of Locksley. Not without his spirit!”

“So, what do we do now?”

“Now I use magic to suspend him in time, rather than a mere preservation spell. It means when I break it, the body will remain alive. I’ll only do that when we have the matter of the spirit resolved. If we can bring it back, I will unite body and soul. If the spirit moves on to the better place, then I will return his body to the grave.”

“So you want him to remain here, until then?”

“Yes please. I can provide a cloaking spell, so he remains undisturbed. Hopefully it won’t take too long. Any questions?”

“No. Though I pray nobody gets to know what we’re doing? Emma can always detect misinformation…”

“If you need to, you have to tell her. We’re doing no wrong, merely trying to bring a good man back from an undead state, for the sake of his wife and loved one.”

“If you’re successful, him coming back to find his dead wife now alive, and in a relationship with his former lover, will indeed be a surprise?”

“One I’m sure a man like Robin Hood will be able to handle from this side of the grave, don’t you think?”

**\---**

_ **The Gold Mansion** _

Rumple had just returned to the house when the doorbell rang.

“Henry, my boy. What a wonderful surprise! What are you doing back so soon?”

“Hi grandpa!” The tall young man pulled his paternal grandfather into a tight hug, something which Rumple would never grow tired of. “Could I possibly stay the night?”

“Of course you can! You know you never need to ask. When did you arrive?”

“A little while ago. It was a spur of the moment thing. I told you about that clash I had with mum over the bank accounts? Well, I was pretty horrible with her. Now I thought it through, I decided to come and apologise to her in person. I’m only here till Tuesday, as I have an exeat weekend.”

“I remember you telling me. So, you’ve already seen Regina?”

Yes, but not the way I wanted! “No, not yet. I kinda…well, it’s difficult to explain, grandpa.”

“Well, you look like you’re carrying a burden! Come inside and sit. You have a bag?”

“Shit, I left it there!” _Along with the flowers! And the note!_ Realising what he said, he tried to backtrack as Rumple looked confused. “Sorry Gramps, I kinda screwed up when I first got here. It’s a bit…embarrassing.” 

“Well I was going to offer a coffee, but looking at you, I think we’ll break out the scotch. Come on through and you can tell me about it…”

\---

Back in Mifflin Street, Regina had her knees tucked up to her chest, her forehead against her knees, as she sat hunched on this sofa.

“This is so embarrassing! How am I ever going to look him in the face ever again?” Then she felt a warm hand on her knee.

“Here, drink this!” She looked up and Marian, now holding two glasses of scotch. “It’s not so bad!”

“Not so bad?” she took the glass. “How can you say that? My son walks in to find his own mother stark naked on the bed fucking another woman! How can that not be bad?”

“It’s embarrassing certainly, but not that bad! He knew we were in a relationship anyway, and he’s not stupid. So he’d knows it would probably also be sexual! He’s probably just as embarrassed as we are. But he’s a grown man, so he’s probably watched porn himself. I wouldn’t worry…”

“Easier said than done! Can you remember what we were doing just before we heard him?”

Marian gave her an awkward smile. “Hard not to! You just gave the best orgasm I’ve ever had in my entire life!” She took a large slug of the scotch. “We’re definitely doing that again!”

That brought a shy smile to her lips as she drank. “The best? Really?”

“Really, I could have sworn I felt something else at the end. When we were…connected together.”

“I felt it too. Like magic passed between us down there. I can't explain it."

Marian placed her hands on her shoulders, dropping a small kiss on her forehead. “I know this is all new but, while I don’t want to say something stupid or premature, it just feels right, Gina! Like you and I were destined to be together somehow.”

“I know what you mean, because I feel it too. I love you, Marian! And if Henry doesn’t like it, well I’m sorry but that’s too bad! He has all his life ahead of him and if he doesn’t need me any more, so be it! But I need you!”

The taller brunette’s lips curled into a beaming smile as she placed her hands on the other woman’s cheeks, placing a warm kiss on her lips. “Don’t worry about Henry. We should be completely open and honest with him. Both of his mothers are in happy, adult relationships. Both of them have sex with their partner and both of them deserve to be happy!”

“You make it sound so simple!”

“Oh, don’t get me wrong. It’ll be embarrassing! But we’ll get past it. And so will Henry. Any man lovely enough to buy such a magnificent bunch of flowers as those in the kitchen, has a kind heart.”

Regina face relaxed a little, thinking of him. “There was a big bunch in the back of that car he was driving. They’re probably for Emma as he’s always been very strict with himself on spending the same amount on each of us. He always said it’s so neither of us could think that the other was the favourite! He’s lovely like that, though he’s probably trying to wash his eyes out, as we speak! I’d better give her a call before I try and call him…”

\---

_ **The Gold Mansion** _

_He knew his grandfather would figure it out in the end. He always did! So, he just came out with it, trying to avoid the more sordid details. However, he didn’t bank on Belle listening in from the doorway._

“So there I was. I walked in, put the bag down, dropped some flowers in the kitchen and I heard screams! I thought mum might be being hurt or something! So I grabbed a knife, went up there and the bedroom door was wide open. And that’s when I saw something I really wish I hadn’t , if you understand me? So I crept back down the stairs and got out! God it was embarrassing, gramps!”

Rumple gave him a sympathetic look, before his eyes met Belle’s. She’d obviously been listening in, and seeing her there, her face grimacing and trying desperately not to laugh, just set him off! “Haaaaaa!” he laughed, his entire head and shoulders heaving as he snorted with laughter, which instantly set Belle off as well.

“IT’S NOT FUNNY!” he yelled, watching the pair collapse into hysterical laughter. “It isn’t - it’s bloody embarrassing! How the hell do I look either of them in the face again?”

“I…I’m sorry Henry, I shouldn’t laugh! But I have to disagree with you on that one point. It is very funny! Bloody hilarious, actually…”

Henry seethed, irritated, wishing he’d said nothing. Belle calmed a little, wiping her eyes. “I’m sorry, Henry, really! We shouldn’t have laughed. But try not to worry. Many children, big and small, have walked in on something like that! I once walked in on my parents, but it didn’t scar me for life! It just taught me to shout, sing or knock on a door before I walked into their room. I seem to remember Emma once telling me that she accidentally walked in on Snow and Charming having some ‘private time’, ans you were beside her! Those two could rarely keep their hands off each other, and they’re not so different now. It’s amazing you don’t have a lot more aunts and uncles!”

“Don’t - you should have seen them at New Year under the mistletoe! I get what your saying, but this was – god, I wanted to burn my eyes out!”

_“Don’t exaggerate!” she tried to contain a snigger. “You know it’s what couples do, even more so at the start of a serious relationship. It’s just worse because none of us want to think of our parents _ _that way!_ _ C’mon, Henry, you’re not telling me you haven’t done something similar? I don’t want details but, you’ve had girlfriends…” _

_He sighed, knowing he’d probably overreacted. Yet again._ “Yeah, you’re right. But it was bad enough seeing…that…without leaving my bag and the flowers there before I ran off!”

“Flowers?”

“Yeah. I came back to apologise. I don’t know whether gramps told you but, I had a bit of a falling out with mum, and ma, recently. I stopped off at your dad’s shop and bought two bouquets for them. I left mum’s behind in the kitchen, with a note, before I went upstairs and, well, you know?”

“Do you think they heard you leave?”

“Considering what they were doing, I don’t think they would have heard a bomb drop! But I did slam the front door behind me, without thinking, so I guess they must have. And they would have heard the car pulling out. Mind you, once she reads the note on the flowers...”

Belle winced as she now appreciated the embarrassment he was feeling. She stepped over, squeezing his arm. “I’m sorry we laughed. But you know, Regina’s going to be feeling far more awkward than you, right now! Wait an hour then give her a call. Or better still, go and see your other mother first, because if you’ve left flowers in the car, the frost tonight will just kill them…”

“But come back and stay here the night if you wish, my boy. You’re always welcome!” added Rumple.

\---

_ **The Swan-Jones House** _

“HENRY!” Emma ran down out from the front door to the road the moment she heard him pull up. He seemed to have driven what looked like a brand-new BMW convertible ! “Wow, nice wheels, Hen! Someone come into some money?”

“Hi Ma!” he hauled her into his chest, wrapping his arms around her and kissed the top of her head. At six foot two, with broad shoulders, Henry now towered above even his taller mother. “You’re looking great! How’s things?”

Emma wasn’t going to let him go anytime soon, relishing the son she hadn’t seen since the start of his first year in Harvard. “All the better for seeing you. Keep hugging!”

“Someone’s been splashing the cash around!” said a deeper voice. Henry looked up over his mother to see Killian, his step-father, walking out of the gate with his baby sister in his arms.

“Hi Kill! And hi Hopey!” he said to the grinning toddler. “Yeah, I bought it a few days ago. Like it?”

Killian looked over the dark maroon soft top sports car. “She looks a fine vessel. Though you best get that roof up. They’re predicting snow tonight! You just arrived?”

“A couple of hours ago. I tried to call in on mum but, it’s a long story. I called in on gramps and Belle before I came over.”

“Looks expensive, Hen?” said Emma pulling back, feeling a little odd. She and Regina had been sending him money every month and now he didn’t need it. “You blowing Gold’s endowment in one hit?”

“Nope. I actually asked Grandpa what he thought before I bought it! He was all for it. Said I needed something a bit more reliable. He actually had a quick drive of it just now.”

“Gold actually drove this? Wonders will never cease! And what’s with all the flowers? Are they some sort of peace offering to Regina?”

“Actually, those are for you! I dropped mum’s off earlier.”

Emma never tended to receive flowers “She never told me you’d arrived?”

“Yeah. I haven’t actually spoken to her yet. It’s complicated.”

\---

** _Mifflin Street_ **

It was around eight in the evening, about three hours after Henry had walked in and left, that Regina noticed that her phone was still on Airplane mode. She switched it the moment before she disappeared upstairs with Marian early in the afternoon. After his embarrassing intervention earlier, the very last thing she’d wanted to do was speak to anyone!

Seconds after she switched it back to normal, the phone bleeped back into life, with several text messages, including one from Henry!

> _Henry: Sorry. I should have let you know I was coming!_

Then followed by a second:

> _Henry: Hope you like the flowers._

Then a final, third one, sent just over an hour later:

> _Henry: I’ll stay at Grandpa Gold’s tonight. Let me know when it’s OK to come over._

She knew he probably didn’t mean it, but the curt texts, especially the last one, made her realise that Marian was probably right. That he was just as embarrassed as she was! But why wasn’t he staying at Emma and Killian’s, rather than the accursed imps? As she thought of a reply, she read Emma’s text:

> _Emma: Henry arrived in town, bearing flowers. Says he dropped some off at your place, but he’s staying at Gold’s. I did ask him to stay here, but he was acting weird. I asked him about it but he wouldn’t tell me. Something happened between you two? _

Regina groaned internally. _But she was at least grateful for Henry’s discretion. But he was her son! She should be reaching out to him, not the other way around._ So, she typed a reply to him first:

> _Mum: I’m sorry I embarrassed you. Had I known you were coming, that certainly wouldn’t have happened! I am even more embarrassed than you are. Please can we just put it behind us? _

Then a second:

> _Mum: The flowers are wonderful, though I don’t have enough vases to put them all in! Thank you so much, my love. Why are you staying there and not Emma’s?_

As she started replying to Emma, she was surprised when a quick reply came in from Henry.

> _Henry: No chance. Hope’s teething and I’ve driven five hours! I need my sleep! _

That made her snigger. Her son always was grouchy without at least six hours solid sleep!

> _Mum: Well your home is here! I want you back, if you can still bear to look at me?_

_She knew she shouldn’t have typed that. Emotional blackmail wasn’t her style!_ But she still missed him terrible and, what with the recent clashes over money, felt she’d lost him a little. But she was surprised when the phone started ringing. It was him!

“Hi?” came a slightly nervous voice from the other end when she answered. “I’m sorry!”

“As am I, my prince, as am I!”

“I was a jerk…” she could hear his embarrassed tone.

“And I was spiteful. I should never have used money against you…”

“I probably deserved it. Can we move on?”

“Always. Come home?” she didn’t want to plead, but it was showing in her voice. “Please?”

“I’ve had a few drinks, so I can’t drive. I’ll come over first thing tomorrow, if that’s OK?”

“This is your home, Henry, you never need to ask! And what do you mean, you’ve been drinking? Your still under age, Henry. They shouldn’t be serving you…”

“I didn’t drive, Patrick did, and he stayed on the sodas. Some of Robin’s old friends were doing a barbeque at the convent. I spent an hour with them. I even got to see Roland!”

“A barbecue, outdoors in December? He could catch his death of cold! What on earth was the Blue moth thinking?”

“Mum, they’re the Merry Men! They live outdoors? What’s a bit of frost to them? Evening camp fires were sort of a ritual for them, so it sorta helps bring them all together. Besides, they’re all sleeping indoors now, anyway. Roland loved it! It made him feel at home.”

“You talked to him? Roland, I mean?”

“Yeah. He told me about what happened, how he’s feeling a bit weird since he got back. He said he wasn’t sure about staying with you two…”

Her shoulders sunk. “I don’t know what to do, Henry. He doesn’t remember Marian and he only knew me a month. And after Robin, that poor boy’s lost so much...”

“Very true. We talked quite a bit about Robin. I think seeing him really shook him up! He’s desperate to see him again, though. Ro said he sends you two feathers?”

“We’ve had over ten of them. It only happens when Marian and I are together. He led us to Roland when we went to the Enchanted Forest. Only Roland, and Merlin, had the vision though. Merlin said his spirit’s trapped somewhere. We tried to reach him yesterday, and earlier today, but nothing…”

“Hmm. So his spirit is somehow connected to the three of you. Perhaps that might help Ro settle. Let me think about it as I might have an idea. Since I came over the border my author magic has come back on line, after all. All right if I come over at nine? I might have someone to see first.”

“The earlier the better, my prince. If you won’t come and stay tonight, will you stay tomorrow?”

“OK. I guess I need that chat with Marian too. She still there?”

She definitely wasn’t looking forward to that bit. “Upstairs, taking a bath. One thing I was wondering. I assume that was you, leaving the large meat knife doing at the bottom of the stairs?”

Henry winced, not sure how to answer . “Yeah. I was in the kitchen, when I heard a couple of screams. I kinda thought you were being attacked! I was wrong…”

It was Regina’s turn to wince. “I understand. Sorry I asked…”

“No problem, my fault anyway. OK so I’ll be over at nine. My stuff’s over there anyway so I’ll stay the night. Oh, and mum?”

“Yes, my dear?”

“Could you put up some soundproofing spells and locks…upstairs?”

Oh god! “Yes…I can do that, see you at nine. Goodnight, my prince.”

\---

An hour later, Marian came downstairs in one of her new purchases, a dark-purple silk thigh-length chemise under a white dressing gown. “After your bidet, your bath is my favourite up there. An hour in that is pure heaven!”

Regina looked her over. _She really was stunning and the nightwear just set off her curves to perfection._ “Feeling better?”

“More relaxed definitely, though I’m still aching a bit…down below. A nice ache though! Reminder of something rather special.”

“I’ve got exactly the same! Perhaps I should take a soak too. I’ve just been talking to Henry…”

“Oh, everything all right?” 

_Regina told her all about the call, and Henry’s evening with Roland and the men. Marian still seemed very sad that he wasn’t under their roof but reluctantly accepted that this was for the best, and hopefully only for a week or so. Marian stepped in front of her as she sat._

“I’m glad you two are better now. Don’t worry about tomorrow, I know it may be little embarrassing but he’s a lovely, kind young man, and I’m pretty sure he’ll grow to accept us,” as Regina sat back, looking up at her lover, Marian moved in, dropping her legs either side of her own, before sitting on her lap, facing her. Regina’s breath hitched, as she noticed something when the silk chemise slid even higher up those long limbs. 

“Didn’t you get the panties, dear? You do remember my son is staying with us tomorrow night?”

“I didn’t forget, and tomorrow I’ll be a good girl. But that’s tomorrow! Tonight I might not be quite _such_ a good girl! So, why don’t you go and have that bath, and I’ll bring us up a couple of whiskies? Then we’ll have a nice…early night.” She lowered her mouth onto Regina’s, delivering a soft kiss, almost chaste, until the queen felt a tongue flick over her lips. “A very nice night…”

Regina sighed but couldn’t help as she responded in kind, pulling her lips back to breathe, “You, Marian Locksley, are completely insatiable!” She wrapped her arms around her back, kissing her again.

“Oh, if anyone can satiate me, it's you. But we warned - I will never have enough of you, Regina Mills!"

\--_-_


	20. An Awkward Reunion between Mother and Son

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Henry comes back home, and a brings a little passenger. Zelena needs a favour from her sister and Belle thinks she may have found valuable information to help them rescue Robin's trapped soul.

_ **Mifflin Street** _

“He’s here!” yelled Regina to Marian as she looked out the bedroom window.

_Her girlfriend was finishing off her makeup and adjusting her long skirt and blouse. Remembering what state she was in the last time Henry had seen her, she wanted to dress as conservatively as possible for Regina’s only son. _“Will this do?” she twirled in her skirt.

She turned from the window to check her over. “Perfectly lovely, dear. It appears Henry has bought himself a new car. I hardly noticed yesterday, but he has the roof up this time. Wait – someone’s getting out the other side! He seems to have brought someone with him?” she tried to hide the disappointment from her voice. It was going to be awkward enough coming face-to-face after what he’d seen yesterday, but she really needed some alone time with him! She tensed, wondering who on earth had joined him, until Marian gasped, “It’s Roland! He’s brought Rolly with him!”

Both women walked quickly out and down the stairs to await them, Regina going on to open the front door as the two males walked up the path, nearing them. “Henry!”

“Hi mum!” said a smiling Henry, clearly also feeling tense, as he stepped closer. She opened her arms to him immediately, as he did the same, pulling her into his chest. Being a good foot taller than her these days, she could barely rest a head on his shoulders if it hadn’t been for high heels!

She tried to resist a little tear betraying her by sliding down her cheek as she clung to him. ‘I’ve missed you so much!”

“I’ve missed you too, mum. And I’m sorry, once again, for being a jerk…”

“Me too! Let’s not talk about it anymore? I’m just happy to see you!” she kissed his cheek, pulling back to look at the youngster by his side. “And who do we have here?” she crouched down to give him a kiss. ‘Hello young Roland, it’s lovely to have you back!”

“Hi Gina! Henry took the roof off! It was brilliant!” he grinned, looking back at the convertible.

“Hey, thanks for dobbing me in it, Rolly!” he rolled his eyes, albeit with a smirk. “He wanted the roof down when we left the convent. But I put it back up around the corner. I told him you would probably lecture me if he caught a cold…”

“As indeed I would, even if he does spend his life outside! Now come on into the warm…”

As they walked into the lobby, an unusually nervous-looking Marian caught sight of her son walking in front of Henry. “Hi Rolly!” she said, dropping to her knees.

“Hi mamma!” The eight-year-old’s cheeks were bright pink from the cold, but he seemed happy. “Henry’s car’s brilliant! You can take the rook off it!” he raised his arms to wrap around her neck, an icy pair of lips slamming into her warm cheek as he hugged her. To Marian it was absolute bliss! He seemed like a different boy to the one that left the yesterday. “We went fast on the road with no roof and it was great! My ears are freezing!”

_“Again Roland – too much information!”_ Henry whispered to himself but was overheard by his own mother.

“Driving fast? Charming should never have put you behind that wheel!” Said Regina, with no hint of malice, still grinning as she wrapped an arm around his waist, watching the other mother and son.

“Well I’m glad you had fun! Maybe we could go out and have fun today too? How about we go and try to track some deer in the forest?” Marian suggested, hoping desperately he would want to spend at least a little time with his own mother.

He looked excited. “Yeah! Can Henry and Gina come too?”

“If they want to!” she stood up, now turning to face Henry. They both looked at each other, with a hint of nervousness._ The last time he’d seen her, she’d been on her back, naked, while his own mother was grinding her into oblivion! And they both knew it! _

_“_Hello Henry, it’s lovely to finally meet you!” she offered her hand, trying to stop it from shaking.

He looked down at her hand, then up to her face. For a brief millisecond both mothers thought he might refuse her! But instead, a smile appeared on his lips. “Nah, you’re in the Mills house now. This is what we do!” he widened his broad arms before her, stepping forward and bringing her into a full-on hug. “Hello, Marian, it’s lovely to finally meet you too!”

Regina felt herself almost turn into an emotional puddle as her son hugged her girlfriend, showing his acceptance of her in a way words could never do. She could see that Marian was also similarly overcome._ “Thank you, Henry!”_ she whispered to herself.

He pulled back, looking properly at his mother’s new girlfriend._ She really was a very attractive woman! _“Yeah, I think some time with all of us in the forest sounds good! Mind you, I promised Roland a bacon and egg sandwich in Granny’s. Have you two eaten?”

“We have, but I never refuse bacon! Your mum’s trying to get me eating healthier, I think.”

“Yeah, she does that! Mum eats the healthy stuff, and ma and I eat the junk food! We keep trying to convert her, but…it’s an impossible task!” Marian sniggered as Regina rolled her eyes.

“‘She’ is here, listening you know? If I’d left it to your other mother to advise you on diet, you wouldn’t be a strapping six foot three now, would you?”

“Well there is that!” he conceded. “Now, I got talking to Rolly, and he said that, as I was staying here tonight, he thought he might stay over too, if he could keep the windows open?”

“Really?” said Marian, feeling tearful at the news and looking down at Roland, who had already shrugged his jacket off. “You’d stay the night here, with us?”

“Yeah. Henry and Johnnie said I just need to try to get used to being inside. So, I’m gonna try!”

As the boy walked away, towards the kitchen in search of the cookie jar, Marian looked tearfully up at Regina’s son, tilting her head and mouthing a ‘thank you!’ silently to him.

‘You’re welcome’, he mouthed back, before feeling his mother peck his cheek.

“Thank you from both of us. This means a lot, Henry!”

_\---_

The text message came in just before they left to go to the Diner:

_Zelena: I need to ask you something. Urgent!_

She groaned when she saw it. Regina had hardly spoken to her sister these past two weeks. She was a difficult enough person to deal with at the best of times, but since Marian had arrived, she had, naturally, stayed away from her, and Robin’s widow.

“Something wrong?” asked Marian when she saw her girlfriend’s reaction.

“It’s nothing,” she said, slipping the phone into her pocket.

“Regina, even I can tell by your reaction, that it’s not nothing! No secrets, remember? What is it?”

She sighed. “It’s just Zelena. She wants to talk to me…”

Marian silently nodded. “Listen, even though I hate her guts, she’s still your sister! It’s my problem, not yours so…talk to her. If she needs to see you, I’ll make myself scarce.”

She went into her study and called her back. “Hello Zelena, what is it?” she put the phone on conference call mode so she could start her computer.

“Ah, my long-lost sister! Well, I never! I’m surprised you managed to tear yourself away from your new girlfriend’s vagina long enough to call me? I’m just your only blood relative, after all!”

“Zelena, if you’re just going to be crude about me and Marian then I might as well just hang up!”

“Everyone in town seems to be talking about you sapphic couples! If it’s not you and Robin’s floozie it’s the wolf and the Oz lesbo getting engaged. Or the greedy mayor and his two women!”

“Zelena, I told you if you can’t keep a civil tongue…wait…what? Engaged?”

“Yes, the wolf waitress. She proposed to Gale in the Rabbit Hole last night, apparently. I’m surprised you didn’t know about it?”

“I’m not bloody Snow White! I don’t go gossiping about romances. Zee, I’m about to go out with my son. I only have him over for one day as he goes back tomorrow. What is it? Your text said it was urgent?”

“It is! Look, I’ve met someone. It’s complicated. But I need to go away for at least a week. Could you look after Robyn for me while I’m away?”

“Met someone? Who? Where?”

“Online. I’ve been online dating. We’ve only been talking on video for a few months, but…he seems really nice! And let’s face it, there’s no chance of me finding anyone around here is there? They’re all either married or they knew me from the past, so I have no chance…”

Regina had to accept that she was probably right. Anyone knowing she’d been the former Wicked Witch would avoid her by a mile, just as they did the Evil Queen. But perhaps a fresh start somewhere new could lead to something?

“So where does he live? What’s his name?”

“San Francisco. His name’s Chad.”

“San Francisco? That’s miles away…”

“Yeah. That’s why I need a week, to find out for sure!”

“Does he know who you really are? Does he know about Robyn?”

“He knows I have a daughter. But I did use a pseudonym. He knows me as Kelly. Kelly West.”

She sniggered. “Suits you. I’ll pop over tomorrow, and we’ll talk about it. Yes, I don’t mind looking after her. Provided you don’t mind me introducing her to her half-brother?”

“Yes, I heard he was back. No, I don’t mind. It’s something I should have done myself as soon as I heard you’d got him back. However, I don’t really want to meet Marian…just yet.”

“That’s probably wise. She feels the same. Perhaps sometime in the future…”

“Yeah. So, you’re together then? The two of you? 

“Yes. I know it’s all rather weird and so sudden, but I love her, Zelena! I thought it was because of our link with Robin at first, because I was so I love with him and it’s obvious Marian was too. Perhaps it was that, but it’s much more than that now. I love her for being her!”

“You sound different. It must be nice. When did you realise you were into women?”

“I didn’t and I’m not! I wasn’t looking for a woman and if you’d have said I was gay or bisexual two weeks ago, I would have called you a fool! And it’s not because she’s a woman, it’s because she’s Marian. My Marian, and I’m in love, and I don’t care who knows it anymore!”

Zelena chuckled, but it didn’t seem sarcastic, for once. “You’ve got it really bad, haven’t you? You’ll be asking her to marry you next?”

“I’ve even thought about it! I can’t imagine anyone, living, I’d rather spend the rest of my life with! I’d love to ask her to be my wife today, but I think she’d run a mile since we’ve only known each other two weeks.”

“So, it’s true, lesbians really do move fast! You’ll be getting the puppy and the Subaru next!” 

Unbeknown to Regina, having left the door open, her open-speaker call was being listened to by Marian. She hadn’t intended to eavesdrop but hearing the raised voices she just couldn’t help herself. She felt her heart soar at Regina’s open admission to her sister. She decided to tiptoe away so not to intrude further. Plus, she really needed to get Henry alone!

\---

_ **Granny’s Diner** _

“Good god, that’s gorgeous!” said Belle, admiring Dorothy’s ring finger. _She hadn’t let slip that Ruby had visited Rumple earlier in the week, checking what rings he had available. With Belle’s gentle persuasion (and a promise of a lot more fun and 'special attention'), he’d sold it to her at virtually cost price. He was definitely softening as he got older!_

The Hero of Oz seemed to be walking around one-handed all morning, showing off her new engagement ring to any friends and passers-by to notice! “Thanks. She proposed last night when we were in the Rabbit Hole. I was so surprised! My wolfie’s so romantic!” she gushed.

“Congratulations to you both, Miss Gale!” added Rumple, also pretending to be surprised by the announcement. “You seem perfectly suited for one other.”

“Thank you! I’ve got you to thank you this, too Mr. Gold! After all, you gave her that potion to fix that little wolf's time problem she had! She hardly noticed Mrs. Locksley the last time she was in here…”

“All part of the service, dearie. Now, perhaps we can order?”

\---

_At the other end of the diner, Ruby was supposed to be taking Snow and David’s order. But this time it was Snow stopping her from working. _

_“_Of course, I’ll be your Matron of Honour, Rubes! I’d be thrilled!”

“Thanks. And David, could you walk me down the aisle?”

Charming stood, collecting her in a hug. “Consider it done. And congratulations again! I remember when Henry showed me that drawing off you two, when you woke her from the sleeping curse. You’re perfect together…”

“Aw, thanks. I don’t really deserve this after what I put her through, but I’m so happy she said yes! We’re going to get married in July, so we can have an outdoor wedding. I’d like Neal to be my page too, if he’ll do it?”

“You know he will. Neal loves you almost as much as we do! Who’s giving Dorothy away?”

“She was going to ask Killian, as she’s got to know him quite well. She was thinking Emma and Belle as bridesmaids, but we’ll see…” as she spoke, the diner door opened, Henry and Roland walking in ahead of their mothers.

“HENRY!” yelled Snow, excitedly. “What on earth are you doing back here? I thought we weren’t going to be seeing you until Christmas?” she was already on her feet, moving in to hug her grandson. He pulled her in tightly, and the next few minutes were filled with Henry getting hugs and kisses from both his maternal grandparents, Ruby, Dorothy and even Granny, who squealed when he lifted her up too! _Anyone else doing that, apart from Robin in years past, would have received a crossbow arrow between the shoulder blades. But their revered Author could do no wrong in her eyes! _

“Put me down, you daft, not-so-little-any-more sod! I’m far too old for any of that nonsense!” she may have said the words, but the grin never left her lips.

“C’mon Granny, can’t I have a little hug from my favourite girl, these days?”

“You cheeky thing! I’ll give you what-for in a minute!” She flicked the tea towel she’d been holding against his arm in a light mocking slap. “What are you having? These two love birds here can’t seem to do any work today. One’s spending all her time one-handed showing her ring off, and the other one’s wedding planning in her work time! God help me if I’ve got to put up with this for another seven months…”

\---

_ **The Gold Mansion - three hours later** _

“I…I think I may have found something!” said Belle, her face a picture of excitement and puzzlement. “I’ve been reading one of the oldest books from your crypt, judging by the state of the binder. I think it’s a form of ancient Viking, so translation’s slow, but there’s a whole chapter on division of the soul. 

_Rumple collected the work carefully. It was clearly at least a millennium old, possible more and turning the parched dry cover, he cautiously turned the delicate papers._ “It’s old Norse. Possibly earlier than the Vikings. What did you discover?”

Well in this version, the soul is itself split into four parts, or spirits of their own. One of them, the _‘fylgja’_ is a spirit tied to the core soul. Like it’s twin. It can travel away from the body, even during life. Another part, the _‘hamingja’_, determines fate. It can also leave the body during life, but attaches itself to another member of the lineage after death. There’s another chapter, which is almost illegible, which deals with how to return them to their host! But I’ve no idea how to read it without destroying all the pages it’s stuck to!”

“So basically one, or parts of the soul, attach themselves not to a place, but to a person! Belle, you’ve done remarkably well with this! But you’re right. The book’s highly fragile and I have a feeling even if I use magic on it, the effect may destroy it or render it useless. We need to figure out how to read it first. There’s no point in locating the outlaw’s soul if we don’t know what we’re doing. The body’s preserved anyway. Let’s contact the Sorcerer; perhaps he’ll have some ideas.”

_\---_

_ **Mifflin Street** _

_It had been a wonderful day. They had their sons back and all were sleeping under one roof. _

_Although Henry no longer needing his mothers’ monthly funds. to see him through university, he’d let them know in no uncertain terms that he loved them, and they were both critical to his life ahead. He also promised to try and control his tendency to challenge them. For her part, Regina had promised to make much more of an effort to control her temper, stop criticising Rumple and accept he was a valuable part of the young man’s life. The only link he had with his much-missed father. Tomorrow he would go and spend time with Emma and the Charmings, and in two weeks’ time he would be back again for the Christmas recess. Roland seemed to have formed a strong bond with Henry and their mothers had watched the young man help him climb trees and play ball in the park on the way back, pushed him on the swings and pretended not to know what he was doing as Roland showed him how to skim stones ‘properly’ across the lake. _

“You know, I’m pretty sure he’d wouldn’t be staying the night if it hadn’t been for Henry!” said Marian from the doorway, looking at the young man now reading Roland a bedtime story on the sofa.

“Perhaps he just needed some male company? Going from staying in a forest camp full the men then trying to settle in a house with just two women might have been too quick…”

“No. it’s Henry, I’m sure. You’ve brought up a wonderful young man there, Gina!”

“I had a bit of help from Emma. She helped me find a different way…”

“Well you both did a wonderful job. I’m just sorry he’s going back tomorrow…”

An hour later, they were in bed, snuggled together in the knowledge their boys were in the house too. Although she’d placed a soundproofing spell on the room and locked the door, they only slept that night. Before they settled, they briefly held hands and tried to summon Robin. But for the second day running, there was no response. No feather.

“Perhaps he’s telling us that we’ve done what he wanted – bringing Roland back?”

“Maybe. Though I can’t help feeling a little sad he isn’t watching over us all. I rather like that. Though in some way, I'm glad he wasn't in the room yesterday afternoon. That might have been too much, even for him!”

“I know! Henry said he heard screams from here. Still, let's not talk about that all over again..."

"Let's talk about something else then. You know, I was looking at the Briars earlier today, when we met them at the stables. They do seem very happy, don’t they? It was nice of them to invite us to their wedding.”

“You’re right,” agreed Regina. “It seems to have changed Mulan, certainly. She was always quite an abrasive, sullen character. She’s all smiles now. It got me imagining what it would have been like having something like that with you, me and Robin?”

“Odd you say that, because I had a dream like that only the other day! I saw you pushing a buggy. It was a little girl, like you but with Rollie’s dimples! Robin was throwing her in the air, and she was giggling. You two would have made beautiful children!”

“Sadly, we’ll never know, will we? Isn’t fate a bitch? I gave myself a potion to make me infertile, and then when I finally get the Nostos waters to reverse it, he’s gone and I’m too old to conceive!”

“You’re not too old! If you really wanted to have a baby, you can always get a sperm donor. Personally, I rather like the idea of bringing up a baby with you. If you wanted to, I’d support you.”

Regina kissed her cheek. “I don’t know. It’s a lot of hard work and I’m not getting any younger.”

“Nonsense. You know we both make excellent mothers; just look at Rollie and Henry! If you decide you want to, we’ll raise it together. If you don’t, that’s fine too! Just know that I love you, and I’m here for the long term, if you’ll have me.” She curled under the sheets, turning on her side to face her.

“I’ll always have you. I’ll give it some thought.” She curled into Marian, draping her arms around her,

“So, what’s the plan for tomorrow? You said you’re seeing your sister? We’re looking after her daughter while she’s away?”

“She said she’ll be gone a week to ten days. I feel a little guilty that I haven’t spent more time with little Robyn over the last month. I always promised her father that I would take care of her too. He hated Zelena with a passion, but he never even got a chance to name his own daughter…”

“I know that now we’re together, I need to some to terms with Zelena somehow. But after what she did to him, it’s difficult. Nonetheless her daughter is innocent in all this and she is still Robin’s! So, it’ll be nice to have her over, plus she is Roland’s sister. I hope he takes to her.”

Regina nodded. “He takes to everyone; I can’t imagine anyone disliking Roland! You saw what he was like with Granny? He has the crabby old thing eating out of his hand!”

“And Henry? Carrying her around the place and she’s giggling like a schoolgirl! Those two…”

“I wouldn’t have them any other way! I just hope Roland wants to stay, after tomorrow.”

Regina pulled herself in tighter, kissing her forehead. “It was a good idea of yours to invite Little John to stay tomorrow night too. That might help him to adjust. I’ll make up the other guest room.”

“Were you serious about trying to reach Queen Elsa? Wouldn’t it be wonderful if she was still single and had a thing for him?”

“Of course, I was serious! I asked Emma to try to contact her, via a portal mirror at Snow’s. She and the Arendelle queen were very close when she came over to find her lost sister. Very close. I wondered then whether Emma was possibly bisexual. I never asked her, but she and the pirate became closer soon after that, so we’ll never know.”

“I suspect she is, and I guess we are too. Either way it doesn’t matter. She has her handsome captain now, and I have my beautiful queen. I’m always surprised at the odd relationship you have with Killian Jones. Although he pokes fun at you, as you do with him, I think he’s very fond of you. He was full of praise about your mothering skills…”

“We have a history. We were both villains, after all. I quite like him, but don’t you ever dare tell him that!”

“I suspected as such, but my lips are sealed. Preferably on yours,” she flirted.

“Please don’t look at me like that. I need my sleep tonight, and so do you!”

“You’re right,” Marian dropped her lips onto Regina’s, giving her a warm, wet, yet chaste, kiss. “I love you. Good night, my darling.”

“And I love you too.Good night, my love. Sweet dreams.”

_\---_


	21. A Long Overdue Reunion

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Christmas comes to Storybrooke and Marian has something to ask Regina.
> 
> Three months later, at the town's first polyamorous wedding reception, Little John is reunited with someone very special.

_ **Mifflin Street – three days later.** _

“Robyn, take your boots off before you go in!” Regina called, when the little redhead bundle of energy ran into the house. “And take your coat off!”

Earlier, Zelena had waved a slightly teary goodbye, when she drove off from her cottage, to head to New York for her long flight to San Francisco. Her three-year-old had stood with her aunt, as the car turned the corner. She didn’t seem upset, just excited that she would be spending more than a week with her favourite auntie. Zelena had, two days before, told her about Roland. That she had a bigger brother, who would also be staying with Regina. Robyn asked about her father but Zelena, as usual, avoided the subject, only saying he was a hero called Robin Hood, and that was why she was given the same name. Now, the lively girl ran into her favourite auntie’s big house, surprise when a tall, slender lady with very dark hair greeted her.

“Hello, my dear, you must be Robyn? Your auntie Regina’s told me a lot about you!”

She looked behind her. “Gina – who dis?”

“This is Marian! She’s my very, very special friend. Say hello!”

“Hello,” she answered, going shy and looking down. Marian recognised the signs. “No need to be shy, poppet! I’m going to get milk and biscuits for my Roland. Would you like some?”

It took a little while, but before long the little redhead was sitting at the table, eating with them. After the first bite of the delicious cookie, she finally smiled, relaxing before the strange dark-haired lady. _Oh god, she has Robin's dimples!_ Marian kept back, not wanting to make her nervous and just studied her, as Regina took out various toys she’d collected from her home.

_“What do you think_ _?” _whispered Regina, as the girl dropped down from the table a few minutes later, to find something else to do.

_“She looks so much like Robin and Roland! Not the hair obviously, but, the colouring and the dimples! She’s rather beautiful…” _

_“Well, don’t forget Zelena is also very striking." _Both moved to follow when she walked into the sitting room. She saw Roland stretched out on the floor, drawing on large sheets of white paper, with various coloured pencils and charcoal lying around. The women stopped by the doorway, looking to see, with bated breath, what would happen when brother and sister met for the first time.

“What-ya-doin’?” said Robyn, interested in the patterns he was making.

“What? Oh, I’m drawing a picture. There’s some paper over there, if you wanna have a go?” he looked up, giving her a small smile. She nodded, moving across to collect a bright red pencil. Regina had laid everything on the table and didn’t want to risk her pristine taupe carpet getting marked. But hell, this moment was far too important to intervene. The redhead dropped down to the floor, settling herself a few feet from Roland, and started drawing swirls on blank paper before looking up at him.

“Wassya name?” she had a little tongue between her lips as she concentrated.

“Roland. Roland Locksley. I think you might be my little sister?”

“I’m Robyn! An’ my papa’s name was Robin too!”

“Yes. Robin was our papa! I have a couple of pictures of him I can show you later…” 

That was all they said for the next half hour, as the pair quietly drew, in total silence. Robyn drew round balls with streaks across the top, clearly meant to be figures. While Roland would draw very intricate pictures of some of the animals from the forest, copying them from photos in a large book close by. _Little did the women realise that, in the years to come, Roland and Robyn, who would go on to change her name to Margot, would become incredibly close siblings, there for each other and protecting each other from the sometimes harsh outside world. Through broken hearts, weddings, family deaths and births, they would always look out for one another, no matter what._

Regina and Marian’s hearts warmed at the simple domestic scene as the brother and sister lay quietly drawing, in their own little worlds. However, what did surprise them were the sudden appearance of not one, but two, pale-grey, red-edged feathers, floating gently down from the ceiling to finally rest directly in front of the two young artists!

“Hey, Gina, look? A bird fevva!” yelled a delighted Robyn.

“I got one too!” gasped Roland. “It’s from papa! He’s here!”

Marian’s face broke into a grin. “Yes, he is my dears. He’s keeping an eye on his babies! All of us, I hope...”

_\---_

_ **Christmas** _

_Henry arrived back in Storybrooke six days before Christmas, alternating his stays between his two mothers’ homes. To him, this Christmas seemed just that little bit more special than the last few. Emma was definitely over her post-natal depression and was, for the first time since her birth, really starting to enjoy having a baby, even if she was already one-year-old. Plus, her marriage to her former pirate was better than ever. The Nostos waters clearly having worked their magic! Regina had finally moved on from her long grieving period over the loss of Robin, and had managed to find love with his own widow, bringing her long-missed Roland back into the home. _

Christmas Day lunch was spent at Emma’s parents’ farm, David and Snow really pulling out all the stops to make it the best ever. Marian and Roland had by now been fully absorbed into the warm embrace of the family, much to Regina’s delight.

After a large lunch, after which even Emma complained of over indulgence, the families went for a long walk in the snowy fields, before returning to open their presents.

As all the gifts were exchanged, the floors covered in wrapping paper and toys, Regina couldn’t help but notice that, amongst all the lovely surprises she’d received that afternoon, there was one person who still hadn’t given her anything. Marian. But she said her gift was to come, so it was no bother. Watching Henry admire his new electronic watch, a gift from his grandparents, she felt a soft hand on her shoulder. “Gina, can I see you in the drawing room for a minute?” Marian kept her voice down, seemed unduly nervous. “Please?”

“Sure. Anything wrong?”

“Nothing…just…join me, please?” Without further ado, the two women left to walk into the next room, before the taller woman stopped her. “Just…just take a seat over there.” Regina did so, silently, watching her pace back and forward, seeming to collect her thoughts to say something.

“Regina, it’s only a month since I first met a woman on her knees, scrubbing the grave of my lost love. A woman who’s lost as much as I have over the years, and in her own time, loved and lost Robin too…” She stopped pacing, holding her hands together. Nervous.

“When I first got to know you, I thought I was drawn to you because of our shared link with Robin. But I soon realised, it was much more than that. Only two weeks later, I told you I had fallen in love with you. And I really couldn’t believe my ears, when you said you felt the same! Now, I know what I’m about to say may surprise, or even shock you, but I didn’t want to wait any more…”

She slipped her fingers into a skirt pocket to retrieve…a box. Regina’s breath hitched, looking up and realising what she was about to do, her hands now covering her mouth as it fell open.

“Gina, if this is too early, then I understand and will wait, until you are hopefully, ready one day. But I know in my heart that I am, and that I want you in my life forever. Regina…” she dropped down on one knee, opening the box in front of her. “Will you marry me?”

Regina’s jaw dropped as she saw it. A stunning sapphire and diamond white gold ring, sparkling under the lights. She was absolutely stunned, saying nothing except stare at it. 

“Of course, it’s stupidly early and I know we haven’t discussed it properly, but I spoke to Henry and-”

“Yes.”

“…I asked whether he’d give me his blessing, and he said that he wanted to see you happy and-”

“Yes.”

“…he didn’t think it was necessarily too soon, so I went to-”

“Yes.” 

“…Belle, and she thought it was…wait? What?”

“Yes, I will marry you, Marian Locksley! I would love to be your wife. And you mine…”

“What…you would? But that’s…that’s…oh my god, Gina!” Regina rose to her feet as Marian stood, the queen instantly wrapping her hands around the other woman’s cheeks, seizing her lips with her own in a soft, open kiss, both closing their eyes to savour the moment as Marian’s arms came around her waist, pulling her in even tighter before their mouths finally separated, foreheads coming together.

“You…you asked Henry?” she breathed onto the other’s lips.

“Before he went back to Harvard. He said he thought we were perfect for each other…”

A tear slid down the queen’s cheek, “You caught me by surprise! I had thought about proposing to you, but I was sure you’d think it was too soon. I haven’t got a ring for you yet…”

“Do you really think I care about that? I don’t need one. Just put this on and tell me again that you’ll marry me.” She pulled the ring from its box, lifting Regina’s hand to slide it onto her finger.

“It’s perfect,” she brought her hand closer to admire it. “Just like you, my fiancée! But wait, I’ve just thought of something.” She closed her eyes, focusing her magic on a drawer in the depths of her vault, before opening her palm to reveal a slightly larger, very old, jewellery box. Opening it and turning it to face the taller woman. “It belonged to my grandmother. My father’s mother.”

Marian was dazzled by its beauty. A large green stone sat between two slightly smaller clear diamonds. “She was a princess from a faraway land, in what is now Spain. It’s an emerald. It may not fit yet, but I can do something about that.” She lifted the ring from its mount. “Now you may have gotten to propose to me first, but I insist on doing the same! Marian Locksley, would you do me the great honour of becoming my wife? Becoming my queen?”

She sniggered. “You already know the answer to that! Yes, I would love to marry you!” once the emerald ring was placed on her finger, which almost fitted perfectly, a little magic was applied to loosen it till it fitted like a second skin. “Mrs. Marian Locksley-Mills! Has a nice ring to it, doesn’t it?”

“If you like, though I’m happy to become Mrs. Regina Locksley too! Let’s not make that decision just yet. Though strictly speaking, you’ll also become ‘Her Majesty Queen Marian of the United Realms’. My queen, as I’ll be yours!”

“From a thief to a queen,” she sniggered. “I do so love you, Gina.”

“As I love you, my darling.”_ As Marian lowered her lips to kiss her once again, mouths widened, and tongues slowly slid together. But this time they felt something _ _different._ _ A warm pulse, which seemed to emanate from between them in a rush, a heat, with a yellowish light, briefly flying from between their conjoined mouths, making them pull apart and gasp._

“What the hell was that?” said Marian, not letting go of her.

“Unless I’m very much mistaken – True Love’s Kiss!” she grinned. “I wasn’t expecting that!”

Within a few seconds, a loud cheer was heard from the living room. “Yes!” they heard Henry’s deep voice yell. “I knew it!”

Regina groaned, knowing that Emma’s magic would also have certainly picked up on it! “I suspect that someone, apart from Henry, knows what’s just happened!”

“Good. We’ve got nothing to hide. Let’s join them – fiancée!”

Sure enough, as the newly-engaged pair walked back into the room, the entire family were up on their feet, cheering them as, led by Henry and Snow, the group surrounded them. As Snow pulled Regina into a warm congratulatory hug. Henry opened his large arms to Marian, giving her a warm hug and kissing her cheek. “I take it, from the true love wave, she accepted then? I guess I have to figure out what I call you! After all, I have a mum and a ma. Marian sounds a bit formal for a stepson, so once you’re married, I think I’ll do what Rolly does, and call you ‘mamma’. If that’s OK with you?”

She beamed, loving his embrace. “Henry, you can call me whatever you like. But ‘mamma’ sounds just about perfect! You know, I’d never have plucked up the courage to do it without your blessing? And your mum would never have accepted me without your support. So, thank you!” 

“I just want my mums to be happy. I’ve only known you a month, but I think you deserve each other. You know, Robin was a lucky guy to have been loved by two such awesome women! I’m pretty sure he’d be happy you found each other.”

Just the mention of Robin made her eyes redden. “He was rather an awesome guy himself. We both miss him terribly, even now! But I like to think he’s looking over us all...”

After Henry released her, Emma stood ready to give her hug. “Henry, you knew about this?” she moved her hand between the newly-engaged couple.

“I asked for his blessing,” said Marian looking up at her handsome future stepson, as his cheeks seemed to redden beneath the light beard. “I was just saying to him, it wouldn’t have happened without him…”

Emma smiled up at him, before giving the woman her own embrace. “Congratulations, you deserve each other."

As the little group exchanged hugs and kisses, she glanced down at Roland, who was being hugged by David, who said something she couldn’t quite catch, about joining the family. As his dimples appeared on his smiling cheeks, the look he gave his mother reminded her so much of the one person missing from all this. What would he have to say?

_Please send us a feather, Robin? Just let me know you’re happy about this too?_

_\---_

_ **Storybrooke Town Hall – three months later** _

_The wedding of Fa Mulan to the former Princess Aurora and Prince Philip, had been a huge success. There were many surprises at the packed church two hours earlier, not least the moving ceremony itself. Marian and Regina, and their sons, had been treated as honoured guests as Mulan, the battle-hardened former warrior, looking as they’d never seen her before, walked nervously down the aisle to her bride and groom. Little John, taking the place of the Father of the Bride, towered above her protectively, as her bridesmaids, Dorothy and Ruby, walked either side of little Li, who, at only fifteen-months-old, waddled happily along behind her mother, carrying her little posy. The touching vows, preceded by short speeches of how they’d fallen in love with the other two in the midst of battle, conflict and that wretched sleeping curse, drew tears from many. Two young violinists and a flautist accompanied a tall, elegant black woman, who sang a solo beautifully as they signed the register. They finally left to roaring cheers and applause from the entire congregation, before heading to the town hall for the large reception, welcoming all as they filed in. _

“Congratulations!” said Regina, giving a little hug to each of the two new brides. “Mulan, you look magnificent. Your dress is spectacular!” The ivory and white silk fit and flare frame, with a mandarin, sweetheart neckline, embroidered lace and princess line waist, fitted her perfectly and looked very chic and expensive.

“Thanks, Regina. It was actually your fiancée who helped me choose it, when we went to New York in January!”

“You helped her choose?”_ Regina was incredulous. They’d only spent three days there, and she hadn’t mentioned the warrior once._

“Yep. When I left you that Saturday, when we split up for the day, for me to go sightseeing and you to go and see Henry. I didn’t tell you, because I was sworn to secrecy! I met up with Mu, and we went to a couple of bridal stores. Once she’d chosen, we got it back here and Rumple made the modifications…”

“The imp did this ? I can’t believe it!”

“It’s true,” Mulan sniggered. “He has hidden talents. Belle told me he made a lot of her dresses in the old realm. So, I chose the style, and he modified and adjusted it.” 

“It looks wonderful,” agreed Marian. “And you, Rory, you look stunning too! A lovely cut. Very chic and demure. Shows your curves off wonderfully. I’m pleased you also decided to wear white, even though you’re already married. You two look wonderful together!”

“Thanks. Oddly enough, that was due to the lady beside you. It now appears that when you and Mu were being sneaky and choosing her dress behind my back, I was doing the same thing with Regina!”

All four chuckled, Marian turning to take her fiancée’s hand. “Seems we can keep secrets, even from each other, after all!”

“Your little Li looked gorgeous in that baby bride dress, and I thought Ruby and Dorothy made lovely bridesmaids!” added Marian, as all four women looked over to Little John, who was now carrying the infant around, safe in his huge arms, the little girl force-feeding him food from the table. “And a great idea to ask John to give you away, Mulan! I love that man so much…"

“ Every woman loves John, Mari!” Mulan sniggered as she watched Li ram a cocktail sausage into his ear as he held her. “Because he’s such as a sweetheart. I think of him as my big brother. After Robin, of course…”

“We’re planning a little surprise for John. You remember we asked if we could bring a special guest along?”

“Oh yes, I’d almost forgotten! I said hello to her at the church. Where is she?”

“Over in the corner, talking to Emma and Killian. John never even recognised her when she came in! Plus, he’s got a beard these days. I’ll introduce her shortly…” 

\---

_In another corner of the large ballroom, Belle and Rumple were deep in conversation with Merlin. _

“You said you had news? About our little… book problem ?”

“I did. Belle, have you ever heard of the Herculaneum scrolls?”

“Herculaneum? As in the town that was destroyed with Pompeii?”

“The very same. When Mount Vesuvius erupted, nearly two thousand years ago, after the lava cooled and everyone within the area had perished, everything was covered in thick ash. Some years ago, a scroll library was uncovered. Most of the works that hade been destroyed completely, but many that survived were charred to become illegible, even if one could open them without destroying them completely…”

“I read something about this!” said Rumple. “Scientists have found some way to X ray the scrolls layer by layer, to read them without touching them?”

“Precisely. But many words disappeared from the pages because of the heat. They’ve found a way to X ray them, but also use a form of artificial intelligence to analyse the surviving text and figure out the missing words. It’s quite remarkable!”

“So, you’re suggesting we send the book somewhere to get analysed by this new x ray machine? Couldn’t we bring one here?”

“They’re lab-based, and only two in the world! One in Pisa in Italy and the other in Oxford, England, where a friend of mine happens to be Dean of the college. I’m sure I can pull in a favour.”

“Merlin, I’m really not sure! That book, apart from being countless years old, is priceless and our only chance to save Robin’s soul! So, we can’t risk losing it by mailing it off to England…”

“I agree. I suggest we accompany it there, dearie?” said her husband. “You said you wanted to travel, and heaven knows you and Gideon need a break from this place…”

“You’re serious? We just up and go to England on vacation?”

“Why not? We have more than enough funds and you always wanted to travel. The shop can be closed for a few weeks easily enough. Besides, there are things I would like to explore over there too. Plus, it would be educational for Gideon.” They look down at their three-year-old, who was chomping down some chocolate cake he and his little friend had snaffled from the buffet, not waiting for the adults to start.

“Well I guess we’re going to England, then!” she smiled back.

_\---_

_At the other side of the room, with a large wine glass in one hand, and his goddaughter in his free arm, Little John chatted to Ruby and Dorothy, who’d both acted as Mulan’s bridesmaids earlier. _

“Good job, girls. You both look wonderful, by the way! Mind you, how you managed to walk up the aisle while containing this little bugger is beyond me!” The one year old, smiling happily and safe in his arms, was trying to figure out why the little cocktail sausage she’d been sucking on earlier wouldn’t fit in John’s ear, as the women opposite him laughed when she tried again.

“Thanks. You’ve scrubbed up nice too, John. Very dapper. Very sexy! I’ve never seen you in anything but forest gear? Where on earth did you find a morning suit, around here, to fit a guy your size? What are you, like seven foot tall?”

“Don’t exaggerate, Dot, I’m six-nine in me socks! Mu bought it, to match in with Phil’s. Rumpelstiltskin did all the magic stuff to make it all fit, like he did with her wedding dress. Apparently the Dark One does it for Belle all the time…”

“Well it looks perfect on you,” said Ruby. “And now you finally got your beard trimmed and your hair cut, you’re like a giant babe-magnet! Girls aren’t safe! Grrrr!” she growled, both women chuckling.

John blushed, unused to flattery. “Oh, shurrup, you two! You play for the other team anyway…”

“Hey! Although it’s now irrelevant as I’m spoken for, I happen to be bisexual, not gay! And so’s Dorothy! We can still admire the form, can't we Dot, and a few ladies here have been admiring yours! Must be tidying yourself up that did it?”

“Don’t be daft! Who’d take a look at me? People think I’m going to eat ‘em, not ask them out!”

“She’s right, John,” said Dorothy nodded her head to another corner. “There’s a rather attractive lady over there, who hasn’t taken her eyes off you since we walked back down the aisle! Why don’t you hand Li over to me and go talk to her?”

“What are you talking about, woman? Who?”

“The tall blonde in the blue dress. The one talking to Emma Jones!” she tried not to rudely point. “She’s never stopped staring at you, since we came in!”

John followed her instructions, to see a slim, very pale woman with long platinum-blonde hair which had been curled up and braided. She had a long, elegant neckline and seemed to be laughing with the Saviour as Captain Jones brought them both a glass of champagne each from the serving staff. “Who’s that then?”

“You don’t know her?” said Ruby. “She was here a few years ago. That’s Queen Elsa of Arendelle!”

“Queen Els-” John stopped, remembering what Regina had told him. Almost as if she knew she was being watched, the tall blonde turned her head, looking his way. “Shit – it really is her!” he whispered to himself. “Rubes – could you look after Li a couple of minutes?”

\---

_On the other side of the room, Emma and Elsa had been catching up on everything that had happened to the pair since the queen last came to Storybrooke over four years earlier, in search of Anna. Both very unsure in their magic, they’d bonded, helping each other learn to control their magic and earning a close friendship in the process._

“So, you’re saying you really knew John when he was a teenager?”

“He travelled from the south with his father. He was a broker of some sort. I can’t remember what, but he worked with daddy on building up the army’s weaponry. I was kept out of it. John was too, and he kept out of his way. I don’t think he liked his father much. He looked very different then, but I’d recognise him anywhere!”

Emma sniggered. “Well that’s hardly surprising! How many guys his size do you see around? Mind you, he looks completely different today. He used to spend all his time in the forest when Robin Hood was alive. Big heavy beard, hunting jacket, that sort of stuff. I haven’t seen him much since Marian and Regina brought them back from the enchanted Forest, but that suit! When he’s all scrubbed up and sorted his hair out he looks a right beefcake! So you had something going with him? A little…summer romance?”

“Something like that. Is that his baby he’s holding? She hasn’t let go of him since he got here…”

“Baby? Oh no, that’s Li; she’s Mulan and Phil’s. Well, Mulan, Phil and Rory’s! You saw the wedding. Three people getting married, huh? A little bit different, but it seems to work for all of them…”

“I can see that. So John…is he married? Or with someone?” she tried to sound vague, but Emma knew better!

“Nope. He’s single. Why, are you…interested?”

“Oh, Emma, no! I-” but she was interrupted as Killian appeared with three glasses of champagne.

“Drinks, ladies?” he handed one to each blonde. “Emma, is her majesty still eyeing up the big guy?” which earned a soft chuckle and slap from his wife. Elsa blushed, looking away, and back to…

“Shit...he’s spotted me!” she stiffened, nervously. “Emma - I think he recognised me!” 

Emma followed her gaze, seeing John pass the baby he’s been carrying into Ruby’s arms. “So? What’s the problem? I can introduce you if you like? He’s-”

“Coming over here right now, Swan!” said Killian, a wry smile on his lips. “Methinks the outlaw has just recognised the queen!” Sure enough, the six-foot nine-inch man in the bespoke morning suit, which somehow made him look even taller, was now walking directly across to the three of them. Emma felt fingers squeeze her hand hard as nerves started to show.

“Elsa, what’s wrong? It’s only John. He’s…”

The giant man now loomed in front of her, a look of amazement in his eyes. “Els? Is it really you?”

“Erm…hi, John! It’s been a while?”

At that moment, it seemed as though they were alone, the two just staring into each other’s eyes. The years rolling away. “I thought you’d come back to Oaken’s. The lodge in the mountains? You said we’d meet there…” Elsa’s wavering voice seemed to contain sadness mixed with anger.

“I got attacked. The Royal Guard. They got tipped off somehow, and I got a reception committee - a bunch of your dad’s troops. The King came in and told me if I ever set foot in Arendelle again there’d be a grave waiting for me. And that you’d be punished for consorting with a commoner! Next thing I knew, was me waking up in the hold of one of his ships with a cracked head and my father raving at me for scuppering his deal and tellin’ me he’d be hanged too if he ever went back…”

“Papa said that?” Elsa’s mind went back to her father’s angry dressing down. “But who could have told him?” As she said it, she already knew the answer. _Anna and her constant talking!_

“No idea. I did go back, but they were ready for me! I broke into the castle, but your sister said you’d been taken away for yer own good! The guards beat me up pretty bad, and I got thrown in the dungeons. Dad tried a rescue mission, but he got picked up too! Someone grassed on him. A couple hours later, he was on the scaffold with a rope around his neck…”

A tear ran down her cheek as she realised she’d completely misunderstood what had happened all those years ago. When she thought he’s just upped and left! Killian and Emma listened in open-mouthed, their presence now oblivious to the pair. “So the King…my father…he hanged your dad?” 

“It was close! Unbeknown to me, the old man had hired some mercenaries. About eight of them. They’d planned to break me out in the night but when they found out the old man had been taken by the royal guards, the split up. Some of them bust me out of the dungeon and a couple others, including the leader, went to rescue dad. Lucky for me, and dad, that leader was the best bowman who ever walked the earth! We got out just in time to see it all happen. When they kicked the step away from under dad, leaving him hanging there, he fired an arrow straight through the rope, cuttin’ him free! Next arrow went straight through the executioner’s head, then one for the Captain of the Guard! We managed to get dad out, but he wasn’t the same after. We had to get the hell out! Dad died soon after, from the shock I guess, and I joined the mercenaries and their leader…”

_Emma was stunned as she’d listened to the story. _“And this leader, this mercenary, I’m assuming you mean…Robin Hood?”

John finally noticed her, nodding. “Aye, The finest, kindest man I ever knew, and my best friend, god rest his soul! I doubt I’ll ever see his like again.”

“Aye, mate!” said Killian, having listened to the tale and remembering the corpse currently in the hold of his ship. “He was a friend to me, too. Sorely missed.”

Elsa looked into his sad eyes. “John…I’m so sorry! I really had no idea. When you didn’t show up, I’d just assumed that you’d…” her voice ground to a stop, feeling guilt overwhelm her.

“Hey, don’t you go talking like that! You weren’t to know…”

“I misjudged you! John, I’m so stupid…” she pushed herself closer to him, and without hesitation his arms opened, enfolding her as her head rested against his chest. “Please forgive me?”

“Nothin’ to forgive, love!” he whispered, feeling his own tears come. “Nothin’ to forgive.”

_As the pair embraced, two women who had been watching from a distance, looked at each other in satisfaction._

“Well done, Gina. Getting her back here, was a stroke of genius! Another thief and queen combination, who’d have thought it?”

"Well it seems to have worked for us...thief!" 

\---


	22. A Small Wedding in Boston

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Belle and Rumple take a little working vacation and Marian and Regina can't wait to be married. Emma finally gets to see her Henry's new downtown apartment and makes a disturbing discovery regarding about her sons friends and lifestyle. 
> 
> When they return home, The Locksleys discover the grave isn't how they left it!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello everyone. Thanks again to all who have stayed with this odd little story! 
> 
> Thank you to all who have PM'd me (oddly enough on a site other than AO3 where I haven't even posted this!) and I always welcome any constructive feedback. 
> 
> Now our golden couple are duly married, the pace will speed up!
> 
> Love Fi x

_ **Oxford, England – One month later** _

_Belle and Rumple, under their pseudonyms Doctor Hamish Gold, Professor of Ancient Languages, Linguistics and Antiquities, had spent a glorious two weeks, travelling throughout England and Scotland. His brilliant forged documents and web testimonials, assisted by Merlin and his cronies in the UK, had allowed them access to some of the world’s brightest and learned minds, and restricted libraries rarely seen by the public. To Belle, under her own pseudonym Doctor Annabelle Gold, this was book heaven! _

_Rumple’s forebears, on his mother’s distant side, had originally hailed from the Scottish Highlands and, as they travelled, he’d revelled in the freedom of being released from the Dark One’s total control while outside magical boundaries, to explore his lineage. They’d visited ancient magical regions too, several even like Storybrooke, but nowhere that his inner demon could take control of him. And as a result, he felt the years slip away, as they toured islands and cities, working their way south to Oxford, to visit the laboratory where, two weeks earlier, they’d left the ancient scrolls with Merlin’s trusted friend._

“Well Doctor Gold, we’ve taken about four and a half million scans of the book you left in my keeping! It’s going to take another few days to run it through the new automatic intelligence machine-learning software. We'll then cross match it against the texts we've already scanned, but I have to say, the texts we think we’ve managed to translate so far, lead us to believe we’re dealing with some sort of manual. It talks of souls of the dead and powerful magic! It could be the basis for a number of old myths perpetuated by the ancient druids…”

“So even earlier than Old Gutnish, then?” asked Belle, intrigued.

“Oh, most definitely Mrs...sorry, Doctor Gold! This certainly predates it by at least three centuries! If you were to leave the book here, we would be more than happy to carbon date as well, for you? The process is far less damaging than it used to be. You know, I’ve never seen anything quite like this. Where did you say you found it?”

“I’d rather keep that confidential at this time, if you don’t mind, Professor? Our government is quite restrictive about these things! There are several similar works on hand, and I am under a rather strict non-disclosure agreement, not to reveal their source, ownership or origins…”

“I quite understand. I myself have signed our Official Secrets Act, and have similar agreements in place with our own authorities. However, I can say that it is a remarkable tome. If I were to guess, I would say you are looking at something written at least four centuries before the birth of Jesus of Nazareth…”

“But were you able to translate, professor?” asked Rumple, trying to move the conversation on.

“Why yes! But I’ll need to wait until all the analysis comes in. However, it seems to speak of the untangling of souls from the body, and how to handle them on their progression to the afterlife. There even seems to be ‘enchantments’ and spells to ward off evils and actions of 'devils'. Imagine that? Clearly written either by a quasi-religious group or, as I said earlier…”

“Thank you for your help, Professor Andersen. We’ll be here another week, so hopefully we’ll have your findings soon?”

_\---_

_ **Boston - Two weeks later** _

“I, Regina Anne Mills, do take thee, Marian Elizabeth Fitzwater Locksley, to be my lawfully wedded wife. To have and to hold, from this day forward, for better or for worse, for richer, for poorer, in sickness and in health, to love, honour and cherish, till death do us part. So help me god!” she took her bride’s hand in both her own, kissing the back of it.

The officiator smiled at her. “And Miss Locksley?”

“Mrs. Locksley!” Marian corrected, before starting to recite her own vow. “I, Marian Elizabeth Fitzwater Locksley, do take thee, Regina Anne Mills, to be my lawfully wedded wife. To have and to hold, from this day forward, for better or for worse, for richer, for poorer, in sickness and in health, to love, honour and cherish, till death do us part. So help me god!”

Roland stepped forward, holding a small cushion with two gold rings pinned onto it. Regina kissed his cheek, before selecting the first, a simple thin gold band, raising Marian’s hand to slide it on her ring finger, slipping it onto the white indented skin caused by Robin’s ring, which she’d removed just before the ceremony, despite Regina saying she didn’t need to.

"Marian, I give you this ring as a symbol of my love and devotion to you. I pledge to you all that I am and all that I will ever be, as your wife. With this ring, I gladly marry you and join my life to yours."

Marian beamed with happiness, giving a shy, nervous giggle, before collecting the ring’s twin, also kissing Roland’s cheek, before lining it up on her bride’s finger.

"Regina, let this ring be a symbol of my promises to you, and a reminder of my faithfulness and devotion to you. I will always love you and am honoured to call you my wife." As they held hands the lady pastor stepped forward.

“Lovely! Well, I’m delighted to declare you wife and wife, and duly married! You may kiss your bride!”

The newly married couple exchanged a short, chaste kiss, watched by the four witnesses present, who applauded. “Woo, hooh! Way to go mums!” said Henry, encouragingly.

Emma stepped in front of her. “Congratulations, you two! You make a beautiful couple!” she hugged Marian as Killian stepped up Regina.

“Congratulations, love! I can honestly say you deserve this…” he kissed her cheek and gave her a brief hug, as her best friend and wife separated to swap partners. “Thank you, Killian.”

When Marian turned to Killian, she jumped with excitement. “I did it, Killy! We did it!”

“You certainly did…Marian Mills! Or is to be Locksley-Mills?” he kissed her cheek and hugged her warmly as Regina and Emma faced each other. Though Regina answered for her.

“Neither,” said Regina firmly. “You’re now looking at Marian and Regina Locksley.”

“Really?” said Emma, surprised. “You’re dropping the famous ‘Mills' brand?”

“‘Infamous’ I think, from most people’s point of view, though our son has done much to redeem it. I asked Henry and he was OK with me changing. I wanted to honour the man Marian and I both loved, in our own times. And it’s Roland’s name too…”

Emma took her best friend’s hands in her own, smiling at her warmly. “Regina Locksley. Mmm, has a nice ring to it! Congratulations, Gina, you deserve your happy ending.” The Saviour pulled the former mayor of Storybrooke into a cuddle, both blonde and brunette kissing each other’s cheek. As heads pulled back, just for the briefest of moments, they exchanged _a look_. A glance at each other’s lips, intense but over in an instant. _And they both picked up on it! _

To save any more awkwardness, Emma changed the subject. “You do realise my mum’s going to have a blazing fit, when she finds out you didn’t invite her!”

Grateful for the distraction, Regina nodded. “I know. I do feel a little guilty, but Snow’s virtually organising the formal 'white' wedding and party in October. Strictly speaking, she and Charming were married by Lancelot months before their big royal wedding!

“Yeah, they kind of had to though, didn’t they? From what I heard his mother was dying in front of them and wanted to see them hitched. And as for the big event, didn’t you-” but a loud cough next to them stopped her.

“Sorry to break up the girls-club, but could one of you guys take Hope, please?” said Henry, waiting patiently with his little sister in his arms. After asking his mother’s permission, his friends Violet and Grace had joined him for the little ceremony, nicely turned out in smart summer dresses themselves. “Not only is she getting stupidly heavy, but I wanna say congrats to my mum and new step-mum!”

“I said either me or Vi take her off your hands, Hen!” said Grace, huffing.

“Sorry lad!” said Killian, stepping forward and lifting his daughter in his arms. “He’s right, girls, this little pirate’s getting heavier by the day! Come on now, princess, say hello to your new aunty!” 

\---

_That afternoon, the little wedding party of eight took a celebratory lunch, after which Killian and Emma, seeing their daughter clearly starting to wane from tiredness, decided to take the baby and Roland back to the hotel they’d booked nearby, leaving the brides on their own. _  
  
“But mamma and mum are going to be bored just sitting here on their own!” complained Roland. “Shouldn’t they be coming on the boat-bus thing with us?”

“I hardly think two newly-weds will be bored up in the honeymoon suite, Roland,” said Killian, with a smirk on his lips, Emma snorting to prevent laughing as Henry groaning. Regina raised a threatening glare at him, matched only by Marian’s own.

“What’s in there then? Anything to play with?” the boy asked, innocently.

“Well…free champagne, for one thing!” continued Killian, ignoring the glares. “And chocolates and nice things. And a free couple’s massage, therapies, beauty treatments and stuff like that…”

“You seem to know a lot about it, pirate?” snarked Regina, slightly relieved he wasn't going to say something inappropriate in front of the boy. “Besides, we’re not in a honeymoon suite. If you’d seen the prices in this place? Just for a normal suite, you’d know why…”

“Are you quite sure about that, mum?” asked Henry. “Have you checked your reservation?”

“Henry, we checked in here last night! I know our own room number?”

“Just check the bloody reservation, Locksley!” said Killian, exasperated.

“Why? What…what have you done?” she looked at him suspiciously.

“Killian and I upgraded your room!” announced Henry, proudly. “He and I split the cost. It’s all paid for, so no complaining about the price! Think of it as a little extra wedding present…”

“You’ve transferred us into the Honeymoon Suite? Henry, this is madness! It must have cost-”

“Stop complaining, wife of mine!” Marian calmed, resting a hand on hers. “If the boys want to treat us, just thank them both and be grateful! I think it’s a lovely thought. Thank you so much, Henry, you lovely man!” she jumped up, taking his cheeks in her palms and pressing a kiss on one. “And you too, Killian, it’s so kind of you…” she gave the former pirate a light kiss on the edge of his lips,_ chaste, but definitely noticed by Emma and Regina! _“I’m going to enjoy working with you, Captain Jones!”

“And I, you, love…very much!” he responded, giving her a flirty look, both knowing full well their spouses were watching. _Yeah, it’s not just you two who can give each other flirty, interested looks and get away with it! _thought Marian.

“Henry, I’ve just had a thought,” said Violet. “If Hope needs to sleep, why don’t they bring her back to our place? Grace and I can look after her, and then they’ll be free to all go sightseeing and take Roland on the Duck Tour without worrying about her! You could go to, if you wanted?”

“You sure? Gray, are you OK with this?”

“Course I am. You haven’t spent much time with your family, since they’ve been here, and Vi and I both know what we’re doing. Go ahead…”

Emma looked at Killian. “Well if you’re sure, that’d be great. Rollie wanted to go on the boat-bus and I can show them around Boston. Thanks, you two. But first, I’d like to see Henry’s new flat! He hasn’t invited me over since he moved in, and I want to see what his rich granddaddies helped him buy!”

“I’d like to see the apartment too!” said Regina. “You’ve been rather secretive since you moved in!”

Marian sat down next to her wife again, to whisper in her ear. “Are you seriously saying you would rather go visit his flat downtown, now, than come upstairs with your rather horny new wife…to our honeymoon suite? For a few hours of rest?” It came out as a purr, but Regina knew that voice and knew it would be stupid to resist!

Killian never heard them, but he guessed, from her expression, what Marian was thinking. “There should be also be champagne on ice, all ready for you…your majesties!”

“On second thoughts, Emma, you go. And report back? Perhaps I could do with a rest…”

_\---_

Half an hour after hugging the newlyweds goodbye, and agreeing to meet them in three days time when they returned to Storybrooke, they drove across to Henry’s, the little group entering the new, bigger apartment that Henry had purchased, instead of rented, using some of his grandfather's endowment, just two months earlier.

“Hen, I’ve no idea how much money Gold gave you, but this must have cost a fortune!” Emma was gobsmacked by the sheer size of the apartment. “Back Bay is like the most expensive area of Boston! Just student digs around here, must be like, five grand a month?”

“Yeah. I was lucky. Gramps said I should always buy when I can, and not rent.” As he spoke his blonde mother was already walking into other rooms to have a look around. ‘Ma…wait! I haven’t tidied up yet! Give me a minute to put a few things away?”

But it was too late, as she had already moved on. “I’m not Regina, Hen! I’m no tidy freak…you’ve lived with me, remember?”

As she moved in to explore the place, Killian, pushing Hope in her buggy as Violet and Grace held the doors open for them, entered the lounge. “You know your mother, Henry! She’s casing the place to report back to your other mother, so they can make…recommendations...to you in due course!”

“Yeah, that’s what I’m worried about!”

Emma looked out of the enormous fourth floor windows of the large bedroom, onto the little park below. This place was seriously expensive! Did he have any idea how lucky he was! Modern dark-blue fitted wardrobes covered one wall, opposite an enormous bed. Was that Emperor size? A large dressing table sat against one wall, with three facing mirrors on it. A nearby chest of drawers had photos in frames on the top, and her eyes raked over them, taking everything into memory. There were various frames of Henry with both his mothers, either separate or together. Silver frames showing her parents, with one larger one showing her mother, father, Henry, Regina and herself which was taken nearly years ago, when she first found out she was expecting Hope. She smiled, delighted he was displaying his entire family proudly. Even Rumple and Belle featured in several of them and she was surprised to find a little frame containing a photo of a grave stone. Neal’s! _Oh Neal, if you could see him now. you would be so proud! _

On a second chest of drawers, she saw photos she didn’t recognise. Moving over to look closer, she saw that none of them were of their family, and only a few with him in them. There were pictures of his friends and their families. Two families in particular. Violet and Grace. Two with Violet and Sir Morgan, two of Grace and Jefferson._ Why were these in his bedroom? _Inquisitive, though Henry would call it just being nosey, she moved to the tall wardrobes, opening two. Amid all the collection of his college shirts and sweaters, some folded and some hanging, there were…_dresses? Skirts? Even shoes and boots which definitely didn’t belong to her son! This was his bedroom, right? It had to be, after all it had loads of his clothes in it. _She pulled out drawers, some of which were clearly his folded jeans, socks and underwear. But others contained…lingerie, nightshirts, bras! What the hell?

As she looked back at the photos, an annoyed voice called from behind her. “Seen enough? Finished? Perhaps you’d like to check the condoms, in the bedside table, too?”

“Henry, what? No…no, don’t be silly, I was just taking a look!”

“By rifling through my drawers? Hardly...” he was annoyed. “I think you should leave.”

“Don't be like that. I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to…”

“Didn’t mean to what? Disrespect my privacy? Our privacy? Well you have.” His face said everything. Anger. “You had no right, but you did it anyway! I’m twenty years old ma, not twelve!” he stormed out.

“Henry?” she called, following him when a hand came around her arm, pulling her back.

“No, Swan. Wait! Violet’s settling Hope in the other room. She’s singing to her. Just hold your horses and he’ll cool down. Give him a few minutes and then apologise…properly.”

“Apologise? How do you know what’s happened?”

“Fairly obvious, isn’t it? You and Regina still miss your little boy. But he isn’t a little boy now, is he? He’s a grown man who needs his privacy, and his choices, respected.”

She nodded, face down in shame, knowing he was right. “We just worry about him, that’s all! He never said he was flat sharing, and you know what I’m like with secrets…”

“Aye, love. But it’s your issue, not his, isn’t it? Let’s go take Roland off now Vi’s settling her. Leave Henry to stew a while, then I’ll go talk to him. I’ll explain you were just worried…”

However, before they could pack up and leave, Henry reappeared, a little calmer, from the room Violet was settling his sister in.

"OK, Hope’s asleep. Ma, we need to talk!" _It sounded more like an order than a request._ "Let’s get it over with, now. Killian, you should come in too. Grace can look after Ro for a couple more minutes.”

He led them to a modern, bright kitchen, indicating the table in the centre, taking a stool to sit down. Felling thoroughly chastened, Emma cautiously sat next too him, not too close. “Henry, I’m sorry. I apologise for being nosey!”

“Just ask the questions. I know you’re desperate…” he now didn’t seem angry, just…disappointed.

“All right. When I saw the other pictures, of Grace and Violet and their dad’s, I guess that’s what set me off. I didn’t know you were sharing the apartment? Which one of them lives here?”

“Yep. Well now you know. I bought this place two months ago and they both moved in a couple of weeks later. As I know you’re wanting to ask, they both have their own bedrooms. Hope’s sleeping in Violet’s right now. They pay rent as well, though obviously I subsidise it as they’re both on crap wages. We found it works.”

She nodded. “I get it. But the pictures? Their clothes? Why’s it all in your bedroom and not theirs?”

“My storage is bigger than theirs. And yes, we do share a bed a lot of the time…”

“Share a bed? You mean you’re sleeping with them? Both of them?”

“Ma…” he sighed, frustrated. “This is why I didn’t tell you! You’d make assumptions, just like mum. Yes, but it’s not like you think. We’re not in a formal relationship or anything. I guess you could call it ‘friends with benefits’. Grace goes off on dates, and Vi recently broke up with someone. We’re friends…”

“Henry, I know you’re a grown man but someone’s going to get hurt! What if one of them starts to get feelings for you, but doesn’t want to show it because the other one’s around? What if you start falling for one of them?”

“Your mother makes a very good point, Henry.” Killian spoke up at last. “You’re right, it’s nobody’s business but yours! But this sort of thing can end badly, unless everyone’s brutally honest. Most ladies won’t easily open up about their true feelings. I mean, look at your mothers…”

That earned a glare from his wife, though Killian rebuffed it. “You know it’s true, Swan! Also, if they’re paying you a reduced rent, one or both of them may feel obliged…”

“I’m not like that, Killian, and neither are they! I don’t expect anything, and they're two of my closest friends. It just started off at the last flat. Vi used to stay over from time to time, but her place was really horrible. Grace had a falling out with her dad a few months ago, and moved here to get away. There was only one bed there, so it just kinda happened. We’ve all agreed the moment anyone starts going out with anyone else, we stop. It’s no big deal…”

“No big deal? Not sure I agree, Hen. What happens if Grace wants more than…whatever ‘this’ is? Does Violet have to go and find another place?”

“Of course not. We talk about this stuff all the time. Funny enough, if any two of us were to pair off, it would probably be Vi and Grace. They swing both ways, after all…”

“Violet’s bi? Does her father know? Morgan’s a pretty uptight sort of guy. I can’t see him taking that too well!”

“He knows already, and he’s pretty cool with it. So does Jefferson. He was over here last week. He’s doing great by the way. You know he’s now living in Boston?”

“Their dads already know, yet you didn’t think to tell your own mothers?” Emma felt rather hurt he hadn't opened up to them.

“They both know Vi and Grace moved in with me, and that they’re both bisexual, but they don’t know about all the sleeping arrangements. Jefferson’s bi himself, so he has no problem! Funnily enough, he and Sir Morgan went off for a few beers to discuss things, and came back to have a chat with me. They kind of both think I’m some sort of 'calming influence' on them. Not sure whether that’s flattery or an insult! Plus, Jeff was worried about the dodgy, druggy place Grace was living in, when she first came here. And I’m sorry, ma, but I knew how you’d react! You’d have mum dragging you over here, and you both lecturing me, or even all three of us, about everything from the rent I should be charging them, to the bloody furniture I should have! And god alone knows what’s going to happen, when you tell her about this! The last thing I need is being lectured about safe sex from either of you!”

Before she could think of how to reply, the kitchen door opened, and Grace Hatter walked in. “Vi’s just settled Hope, and she’s now completely out of it. Roland’s getting a bit impatient and wants to get going. You guys OK in here?”

Emma looked up at her._ Jeez, she’s changed more than all of them! _The former gawky teenager with braces in her teeth had now matured into a tall, willowy, rather beautiful young woman, looking a little like Jefferson, but more likely her long-passed mother. 

“Grace, Henry tells me your dad’s living in Boston at the moment? I haven’t seen him for a few months. What’s he up to?”

Grace’s face relaxed into a smile. _She’d heard raised voices from the kitchen and had first thought they might be having an argument._ “Oh, he’s doing great! Since he ditched that creep a few months ago, he moved down here to have a break. I introduced him to some people in one of the fashion houses here. He started talking with them, showed them some ideas then one thing led to another and, somehow, he’s got himself signed up under his own label! It should be in the shops by Christmas!”

“His own label? Selling what, hats?”

Henry sniggered, as Grace rolled her eyes. “He’s a fashion designer, mum! Women’s fashion, not just hats. I’m surprised you didn’t know? Look at what Grace is wearing?” As he said it, Grace twirled around. Emma hadn’t really noticed it before, but now she looked, she could see that the dress was different. High necked, with long sleeves, the pale-blue above the knee, mini dress had a textured ribbed knit with alternating weave. Elaborate silver buttons flanked her shoulders, just before the neckline. It was perfect and clearly very expensive, sold in the sort of shops Emma never went in to because she’d come out disappointed!

“It’s gorgeous, Grace. I should have noticed before. Your dad really made this?”

“He designed it. He did Violet’s too. He’s got a team that make them up. Vi’s is lovely. The floral print with the fishtail skirt? I must admit I love that one more, but I don’t have hips for it. We were lucky because they aren’t releasing anything till Christmas, but dad pulled some strings…”

“What an extraordinary talent!” agreed Killian. “Not a world I understand though, love. You said he has a ‘label’? That’s a ‘trademark’, I take it?”

“Yeah. Mad Hatter! But he doesn’t make hats any more…”

“So that business with the guy who pawned your mum’s rings? What happened?”

“Oh, dad finally wised up about him! He found out about all the stuff that arse had tried to sell, and chucked him out. Mr Gold gave him everything back…”

Killian harrumphed. "Minus a suitable charge for his troubles, no doubt?”

“No, that’s the thing! People forget, my dad and Rump_elstiltskin have been friends for years. The Dark One paid Neville a little 'social call', and got back all the money he’d received from pawning all the gear. It seems he can be quite persuasive. Just as well, cos dad’s just a big softie!” _

_Emma gulped, imagining how that 'persuasion' would have gone! _

“I’m glad. So, Jeff’s happy now?”

“Really happy. He’s just started dating one of the owners of the store. She’s lovely.”

“Good, he deserves a break. Kill, shall we take Ro off before he falls asleep from boredom?”

_\---_

_ **The Ritz-Carlton, Boston – The Honeymoon Suite** _

Marian and Regina Locksley lay back at either end of the large slipper bath, almost hidden within the foam. “Gina, that massage was just incredible! What was it you called it? Shatsee? Those hands of his were bloody enormous and so warm! Trouble is I’m now feeling seriously tired.”

“Shiatsu. It did look like you were enjoyed it, judging by the noises he was getting out of you. I was starting to get quite jealous!” Regina chuckled, refilling the two champagne glasses and passing one to her wife. 

“You can talk! I heard you! The moans you made, when that girl put those rocks on your back!”

“The hot stones. Yes, they were lovely. They just pull all the tension out. Cheers!” they clinked glasses before sipping. “You know, we’d only known each other four days when we had our first bath together?”

“I remember,” she sniggered. “You wouldn’t come into the room at first, and I was just…being me.”

“I wouldn’t have you any other way. You helped me overcome my insecurity. I never imagined having a bath in front of someone else, apart from Robin, let alone sharing one…”

“Then I’m glad to be of service. We were both quite drunk, as I recall…”

“We were. But you were braver than me. You asked if you could kiss me. I don’t think I would have plucked up the courage to do that, drunk or sober.”

Marian lifted her back up, placing the glass down to move closer. Regina instantly responded in kind as their lips met. Legs interlocked, their arms around each other’s shoulders.

“Mmm, nice. You know, I remember that first time we were like this. I was very conscious of the oily bathwater. I was terrified I’d slip, and my crotch would have banged into you. Into yours!”

Marian sniggered. “Even then, I don’t think I would have minded. Quite the opposite in fact…”

“We’ve come a long way, haven’t we? Hard to believe that less than six months ago, you turned up at Robin’s grave, devastated. I was drawn to you, probably from the moment I first set eyes on you! I wonder what Robin would have thought of all this? About you and me?”

“I thought about him a lot today! I know it sounds silly, but I felt really guilty when I took his ring off this morning. Like a part of me was missing…”

“I did say you didn’t need to take it off! I think he’ll always be a part of your heart, and mine! When we get back, I’d like to put the bouquets we carried today, onto his grave?”

“I’d like that. How about we get a new gravestone? That one from the Merry men was awful.”

\---

_ **Storybrooke Cemetery – three days later ** _

_After the short weeked, the couple were going to call in on Henry, but he’d told them he wouldn’t be back there for at least another few days. So, they instead went shopping in New York before the long drive home. As the old Mercedes now crossed over the town line, Regina felt the magic instantly flow through her body once more. _

“It’s only just gone three. Shall we go to the grave first?” Marian nodded in agreement.

Ten minutes later, the pair arrived at the familiar headstone. Although in a much better state than six months ago, to Regina, something seemed somehow…wrong. A few small weeds had started to grow around the edges of the stone, but the cardinal flowers they’d planted just five and a half months earlier were now showing their full bright red leaves, a splash of leafy colour against all the green grass nearby. The trilliums had also flowered, the graceful white perennial woodland bloom looking resplendent against the red.

_But something was still missing, and Regina didn’t know what it was!_

Marian untied the two bouquets, untying them to place in the small urns either side. “Hello, darling. We wanto to leave these. If you don’t already know, Gina and I married over the weekend. These are the bouquets we held when we made our vows. I was thinking of you, my love, and I hope you like them…” she wittered on, knowing full well she wasn’t talking to anyone but just feeling more comforted at explaining herself. “Roland was there with us, too. He misses you so much…”

Marian continued her private monologue, as Regina dropped to her knees beside the stone, trying to figure out what was different. Then she realised. She placed her hands on the top of the grass above him. The preservation spell! It was gone!

“How?”

“ How what?” said Marian, interrupting her thoughts. 

“I placed a magical preservation spell on Robin’s body, just after he was killed. I did the same with Daniel’s and my father’s but…its gone! I can’t detect it?”

“A preservation spell? Why would you do that if they’re gone? How long’s it supposed to last?”

“Until I remove it…or I die. It wasn’t necessary but…I always hated the thought of him…decaying. Stupid, I know.”

“No, not stupid, and I think I can understand. He was your true love, after all. But why does it matter? He’s gone, Gina. Ashes to ashes, dust to dust…”

“I know. Perhaps I was just holding on just a little bit more to his memory. I’d best go check on the vault and see if the same thing’s happened to my father’s. He wasn’t buried but lying in a sarcophagus there. If it’s broken I’ll need to bury him!”

_\---_


	23. Snow gets Frosty

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Snow White is a seriously pissed off hero right now. As Emma and Regina soon discover. 
> 
> Still, the best way to get over monthly cramps is to sit at home and chill over Netflix with a friend...

_ **Storybrooke - The Nolan Farm** _

“Look mum, sorry but I had absolutely nothing to do with it! Regina and Marian decided at the last minute, and asked Killian and me to go to Boston. Even Henry was only told like four days beforehand! They just decided they couldn’t wait for the full white wedding in October.”

“Four days, yet you couldn’t think to tell me, your own mother? Thank you for that, Emma!” she almost snarled the last words out.

_As soon as word had spread that Marian and Regina had already gotten themselves married in Boston over the weekend, Snow was livid. Livid and…angry…and hurt!_

"Mum! You know -"

“I don’t care, Emma. it’s just not good enough! She asked me to help plan their wedding in October. I’ve spent hours over this, trying to pull everything and everyone together! Have you any idea how stupidly disorganised people are in this town? But she couldn’t even be bothered to invite me, her own stepdaughter, to her actual wedding, now could she? First thing I heard about it was from Ruby, after they showed off their rings! Nice to know how important I am in all this, Emma! And I expected better from you! Her yes, she’s always been self-centred! But you? My own daughter?” 

It was rare for Snow to lose her temper. Very rare. But now, there was no stopping her, and Emma didn’t know how to handle it. Fortunately, the knock at the farmhouse door distracted her. Snow walked across, opening it. Unfortunately, the person now standing outside under the porch was the very subject of her wrath. Regina, standing there, alone.

“Good morning, Snow. I wanted to have a word with you…” however, the crop-haired woman now standing opposite wasn’t the nervy step-daughter she expected. This was a _very different_ Snow White!

“PISS OFF, REGINA! PISS OFF AND ORGANISE YOUR OWN FUCKING WEDDING!” she yelled, before slamming the door, hard, in the woman’s face.

Regina was too stunned to react!

Emma saw it all. “Mum, did you just-?”

“AND YOU, EMMA! JUST…GET OUT! NOW!”

As Regina still stood there, shell-shocked under the porch, she still couldn’t quite believe what just happened._ Snow never swore. Ever! Nobody, ever, apart from the imp, treated her like that! _However, hearing the woman now bellowing at someone inside the house, she hesitated before leaving._ Emma? What the hell’s she done?_

Realising now was not the right time to do this, she turned, heading back to her car. But as she did, the front door again opened up, and a surprisingly chastened Saviour emerged, putting her red jacket back on as she walked out, the front door slamming once again behind her.

“Emma? What the hell’s got into her?” she asked her best friend.

“You! You got into her, Regina! She’s fuming, because she just heard about last weekend! That you didn’t bother inviting her to your actual wedding, even though you asked her to plan the formal one. I did tell you this would happen! Unfortunately, she’s also pissed off at me for keeping it quiet. Just like you asked me to! So, all told, Mrs. Locksley, I think you owe me a stiff drink, don’t you?”

Regina sighed, rolling her eyes. “You’ll have to make do with a coffee. Come on. Marian also said she thought something like this might happen. Henry did too. Never mind, she’ll get over it, you’ll see. Give it a few days. She’s far too nosy when it comes to these things, not to want to get involved…”

_\---_

_ **Granny’s Diner ** _

“You never knew they’d upgraded us to the Honeymoon Suite?” Regina sipped at her coffee.

“No, I swear!” replied Emma, watching Granny fussing over Mulan’s daughter, as she stood on a stool choosing a biscuit from a jar as her blonde mother held her sides to be safe. “Killian said nothing to me. The boys sorted it out between them. Was it any good?”

“Heavenly. Free massages and facial treatments, a free honour bar, and champagne thrown in. A huge bath and…it was wonderful.”

“Good. You’d probably need a bath. I bet you two were at it like rabbits all afternoon…”

“Emma, you know I don’t discuss that sort of thing! But yes…it was lovely. But never mind all that, what about Henry? What’s his new apartment like? Why’s he being so very secretive?”

“Fantastic. You know it’s in Back Bay? Well that’s one of Boston’s most upmarket spots. It must have cost well over a million! Great position near a park, and they’ve even got security on the ground floor.”

“You’re kidding? Gold must’ve given him more than I imagined. What sort of state is it in. Does it need decorating? I’d like to go and see it fairly soon…”

“It’s all just been completely redecorated. Though I’d definitely call him before going there. He didn’t take kindly to me nosing around. I had no idea he was sharing…”

“Sharing? Who with?"

“Violet. And Grace Hatter. They moved in with him a month ago and pay him rent.”

“Moved in? Why? Jefferson’s got money in his own right! Why’d they need to rent with Henry?”

“Gina, haven’t you been paying any attention to what’s been going on recently?” _This was going to take some time…_

\---

_ **The Gold Mansion – two weeks later** _

“You’re seriously saying you can release Robin’s soul, his spirit, so he can move on to the afterlife?” Marian couldn’t believe her ears. “Just based on one book of magic?”

“It’s more than just a book, Lady Marian. Or should I say Mrs. Locksley?” said Belle, having just explained where they’d been for the last month. “It seems to be a complete instruction manual for controlling and accessing spirits that have passed! It speaks of talking to the recently dead and even to the gods themselves.”

“But even if the spells were to work, we don’t even know where his ‘spirit’ is?” added Regina. “We haven’t had any feathers for weeks, and Roland hasn’t seen his image since we left the forest. He may have even moved on already!”

“It’s possible, dearie, but unlikely. He was in a form of limbo. According to this book, which is some two and a half thousand years old, the soul consists of four parts. Belle, this is your area and your research. Perhaps you should explain?”

“OK. According to this, the soul has four parts. One of them, the ‘fylga’, is tied to the core, but it can travel, given the right circumstances. We believe that’s what Roland saw, and somehow managed to conjure up the feathers. Another part, the ‘hamingja’, can also leave, but attaches itself to another person, usually a loved one or blood relative, soon after, or at the point of death. The other two parts stay with the body itself and together they make up the whole, communicating with the heart and brain.”

“Which is why those of us with magic can control the mind to bend to our will, when we control the heart. I trust this is making sense, dearies?” added Rumple.

“That bit you said that leaves the body and travels? The only people it could go to would be me or Zelena! It wouldn’t be Hades, after all. And if it was me, I would have sensed, or felt something! I have magic, after all…”

“Actually, you wouldn’t,” corrected Belle. “This is ancient very ancient magic. Spirits of the dead are often present all around us if they haven’t been able to pass on. They have to go somewhere. Hades lied when he told you he would ‘end’ you with the crystal. You can’t end a spirit. It has to go somewhere…”

“ So, you’re suggesting it’s, he’s inside me. But I can’t seven ense him? What about Zelena?”

“I think you already know the answer to that, Regina! I know as a fact Robin hated her with a passion. It’s very unlikely his spirit would transfer to her. Whereas although you weren’t a blood relative, you were his true love and soulmate at the time…”

Marian tried to digest it all. So, you’re saying the spirit ‘might’ be in Regina? How would you know, and how do you get it out and release it? Will it hurt or harm her?”

“Not according to the book. It’s a ceremony that gets performed with an enchanted chalice. When the spell’s cast, the soul’s transferred into it. Then another series of spells transferred it from there into the afterlife. He’ll then be at peace…”

“ So, this ‘chalice’. It’s like a ‘cup’ of some sort?”

“A religious, ceremonial vessel. We have the drawings. The Sorcerer believes he can procure one for us. He’ll be here next week.”

“Merlin? He’s involved with this?” Marian was amazed at what they’d done. “Belle, Rumple, not that I’m not extremely grateful, but why would you do all this? Travelling abroad, research, everything. Why would you go to all this trouble? Do you owe you for this?”

Belle saw her husband smile, about to give a cocky answer, so she went first. “You owe us nothing. I started all this because I love research, and I love a challenge. I am a librarian, after all! Plus, Rumple and I always wanted to have a decent holiday in Europe and now we’ve caught the bug, we’re going to be doing it again soon…”

“She also has the finest mind_ in the state! My Belle never gives up when she’s got the bit between her teeth,” He winked at her, earning a blush from the beauty he was still madly in love with. “She found the book, persuaded me, arranged the trip and worked with the research institute in Oxford after the Sorcerer set up all the connections. She was also the one who did all the translation from the ancient tongue…”_

Marian gave her a grateful smile, feeling her eyes moisten. “If it works, I’ll be forever indebted to you…”

“Nonsense. I also did it for Robin. He and I were friends, and like many people around here, I still miss him. And for Roland, of course! Even Rumple has a soft spot for Roland!”

She nodded silently, looking across to her wife. “My boys both made quite an impression, the brief time he was here together, didn’t they?”

“Indeed so,” agreed Rumple. “And speaking of his young son. You’re aware he has magic? That’s why he was able to see his father in the forest. Plus being his son helped…”

“Impossible,” said Regina, firmly. “If Roland possessed any magic, I would have picked up on it!”

“Wrong again, dearie! If you recall, you never picked up the Saviour’s pure white magic until she was aware of it herself…”

“But how can that be?” said Marian. “I’ve never seen any evidence of it either, and neither Robin nor myself had it…”

“True love, Marian!” Belle answered for him. “You had true love and the soulmate connection with Robin, as Regina did more recently. Also, do you remember when he used that magic wand on you when you were pregnant to save your life? Well that was Rumple’s…”

“The boy has the gift too!” insisted Rumple. “Just as the Saviour’s brother, my own son’s namesake, has. It just hasn’t come into play and he just isn’t aware of it yet...”

“So, what do we do next?”

“We can’t do anything until Merlin gets back here with the chalice. I’ll continue to recheck all the spell wording and requirements in the meantime. Then we’ll get you over. There’s a separate spell to discover whether Robin’s spirit is actually inside you. If it is, we gather it and start the process of releasing it.”

“And if it isn’t?”

“Then we’ll have to try Zelena. Though I think it’s unlikely it’ll have gone into her.”

Rumple stiffened at the mere mention of her name. “In that event, you and the Sorcerer will have to deal with her, Belle! I’ll not have that foul ginger bitch anywhere near this house or my child!”

“Rumple, seriously? After all this time? She has no magic now…”

“I’m deadly serious! You should know that by now? If my magic around her were not compromised, she would be lying in the graveyard now for what she did to my Baelfire!”

Marian saw the venom in his eyes, remembering to ask Regina about the history between them…

\---

_ **Granny’s Diner - The following day** _

“Roland’s got magic? That’s a surprise. I thought it was only inherited from a parent, or where true love is involved?” Emma ploughed into her melted cheese, pulling a tiny piece off for Hope to suck on as she sat in the high chair. Regina grimaced as she watched the tot happily ingested it.

“Robin and Marian were true loves and soul mates in their own time, just like he and I in mine. You can have more than one true love, it seems.”

“Then there’s you and Marian! I felt that magical wave, just after she proposed to you last Christmas. Imagine what would have happened if I’d brought real Marian back here, instead of Zelena pretending to be her? If all three of you were true loves, you might have had something like Mulan and Rory have with Philip. A little ménage-a-trois of your own?”

“A nice thought, but somewhat unlikely. You know I’m not one for sharing. Either way, we’re going to have to keep a close eye on Roland and teach him how to cope, when his magic finally kicks in. Just like we have with your little brother! And I suspect my little god daughter here will have it too!” The little blondie with the radiant blue eyes gave her a toothy grin, melted cheese surrounding her lips. A look which melted Regina’s heart.

“And I see I’m going to have to keep a close on you, my little beauty, aren’t I? Especially as your mother insists on feeding you junk food.”

“Hey, don’t start! She eats healthy! Last night Killian fed her mashed up veg in her cottage pie. She’s not fussy. She eats absolutely anything…”

“Sound like her mother’s daughter. Have you spoken to Henry since we got back?”

Before Emma could answer, Ruby walked up to the table, holding a large red document box, placing it down in front of the brunette. “Morning, ladies! Snow called in earlier and dropped this off for you, Regina. She said you two are usually in here together midweek…”

“What the hell’s this?” asked Emma as Regina opened the box. Inside were…papers, wedding and bride magazines, letters and correspondence from all sorts of people, car hire quotes, florists, catering firms, venue letters. Even a reservation for a wedding service at Storybrooke Church.

“Oh, and she gave me a little note which I’m supposed to read out to you. She says…” the wolf paused, her eyes bulging as she read the note from her friend for the first time. “Erm…”

“Just say it, Rubes,” Emma encouraged.

“Well, her exact words are, and I quote: ‘You clearly don’t regard me as your friend or family. Certainly not enough to invite me last weekend! So, all things considered, you can stick your big royal Storybrooke wedding up your pompous, self-important arse. I want nothing to do with it! I’m sure Emma will help, as she seems to be your lapdog of choice, these days.’

“Ouch, harsh!” said Emma. “Not sure I deserved that?”

“This is ridiculous. She’s behaving like a child! I never invited her because we just wanted a simple, quick service and to do all the formal white-wedding when we got back!”

“Can’t blame her for feeling hurt though, can you?” countered Ruby. “I would, in her position. Especially when her own daughter gets invited and didn’t say anything!” both the blonde and the brunette stared daggers up at her, but she wasn’t going to be cowered. They’d hurt her best friend! “What? You can scowl at me all you want, but you know it’s true!”

“The check please…Miss Lucas?” Regina almost snarled the words out.

_\---_

_ **The Jolly Roger – One week later** _

“Captain, there’s a fierce lookin’ pirate up here, an’ her mother’s threatenin’ to board the ship!”

Killian looked up from the store hatch, where he’d been resetting some barrels. “Sorry, Mr. Smee? Pirate and her mother? You been at the rum a little earlier than usual, bosun?”

“Not a drop yet, sir! But proper scary, she is! I don’t think I can-” but Smee was interrupted, by a yell from the side of the ship.

“Killian Jones! Come and take your bloody screaming banshee of a daughter off my hands before I throttle her!” yelled Emma from the dockside, pushing the buggy closer as several of the crew roared with laughter. “And it’s not bloody funny, Smee! This little hellhound has been screaming for two hours solid! If that ruddy husband of mine isn’t out here in one minute, I’ll-”

“Swan! Don’t just stand there, come aboard!” yelled Killian from below. “Mr. Smee, you or someone go down to help her. I have my hands full here!”

Two of the crew had already moved down the narrow gangplank to help her. The taller man, a gnarled, snaggle-toothed old pirate, who, despite his appearance, Emma knew well, leaned over the buggy. “Now what’s all that screamin’, young lady? We’ll have none of that! Come see yer old mate Billy and the boys!” without being asked, he collected the screaming baby girl from the buggy, cradling her and walking carefully up the narrow ramp to climb on board. Annoyingly for Emma, once the eighteen-month-old caught sight of William Thompson, her crying had stopped almost immediately! Mr. Smee took the handles to the buggy and Emma’s baby bag, insisting she climb on board ahead of him. She did so, arriving on deck just in time to see Killian climb out of the small hatch to the stern, looking at a still teary, but smiling Hope.

“You OK, Swan? You seem frazzled. It’s Monday, so what’s Hope doing here? Shouldn’t she be with your parents?”

“She should, I was supposed to start my shift at eight! I went over to the farm and nobody’s there! Mum, dad, nobody! I had to ring Morgan and ask him to swap shifts, which I felt bad about as he’s on a two day turnaround. Then I went to the diner. Granny told me that my own mother and father have taken Neal down to New York for the week. Without even telling me!”

“Sounds like Snow’s still upset with you for the queens’ wedding?”

“Yeah, I know, but I’m stuck! Could you take care of her today? Please Killian, I’m already two hours late as it is?”

“Aye, go on then. I’m sure me and the boys can take care of her. We were taking the Jolly out on more sea trials this morning, so we won’t be back before six.”

“I reckon she prefers the company of men, anyway!” she said begrudgingly. “Just look at her! She was screaming her head off just now, but now Billy’s got her she’s all gummy smiles and stuff! It’s not fair.”

“She just knows how to work us around her little finger. Like another stunning blonde I know!”

She gave him a little smile. The first all day. “Thanks,” she kissed his cheek. “Though I’m not feeling too ‘glamorous’ this morning. I didn’t sleep properly because of Hope, I’ve screwed by my shift and just to add to it all, my period’s just started so I’ve got all the delightful stomach cramp too…”

“Period? I thought the new contraceptives you were on prevent that happening?”

Her voice dropped to a whisper, so they weren’t overheard. “They do, but you still have to stop taking them every six months, to make everything ‘right’ itself. The doc said I should leave a gap of at least a month before I start taking them. So sorry, Kill, but we’ll need to be a bit careful over the next few weeks!”

“I’ll take care of you, love. But if you’re feeling rough, perhaps you should just go home and rest up?”

“The world would grind to a halt if women stopped everything for a period, wouldn’t it? No, I’ll go get some tablets and pop by Granny’s for a coffee. At the very least I’ll get one for Morgan for helping me out of the shit!”

“Aye well, don’t worry about Hope today,” he looked down as Butler, one of the gun hands , was already being escorted around the deck by the toddler. “She’s got eight daddies down there keeping an eye on her. I was going to sail when Marian gets here. She’s running late because apparently the queen’s feeling rough too!”

“Regina’s not well?”

“According to her wife. You might want to call in on her…”

Emma saw the sincerity in his eyes and was touched. Considering the kissing incident in the Rabbit Hole that he’d known about for months without saying anything. And the way she’d treated him and their daughter during her depression. And the fact he’d known she and Regina loved each other as almost more than close friends, he’d been astonishingly stoic and stuck by her throughout. “Thanks,” she kissed his lips. “You’re an amazing man, Killian Jones!”

_“Aye, I guess I must be. And don’t you forget it, Emma Swan-Jones!” he kissed her back._

_\---_

_ **Granny’s Diner – A little later** _

_When she walked into the diner, Emma was surprised to find Regina there, sitting at Aurora and Mulan’s table, with their eighteen -month-old daughter Li sitting on her knee. _“Gina, you OK? I gather you’ve not been well? Marian said something to Killian…”

Regina looked up at her friend, and seeing they were all women there, felt slightly less awkward about answering. “I’m OK. I just had very bad menstrual cramp this morning. I just started today, and having only had periods six times in the last thirty-five years, this one was particularly bad. But little Li here is making me feel better with her lovely smile!” she grinned down at the gurning mini-Mulan, who was currently using crayons to colour in a picture Granny had given her.

“You too? I came on today too, but it didn’t help having Hope screaming at me all morning! She screwed up my morning and Killian’s looking after her for the day. I’ve got some Advil in the car if you need some?”

“No, I’ve already taken something, but thanks. I was planning to join Marian on the Jolly Roger today, but decided against it because of this. I’m feeling too rough. Are you going back to work?”

“No. Morgan got me out of a hole this morning, so I’m gonna take some lunch over for him before heading back home to rest up. Hey, as we’re both feeling ‘rough’, why don’t we both just suffer together? At my place or yours, and chill and watch Netflix instead?”

Regina smiled at her friend. They hadn’t spent any real time together in months, so perhaps it was a chance to catch up on everything. “Sure, why not. Best we best go back to mine, though. Tuck’s collecting Roland from school later, as I should have been on the ship, and he’ll be looking after him tonight. Marian won’t be back till late…” 

“Great. I didn’t really want to be alone today. Let’s go to the station together and back to yours…”

After the queen kissed Li’s cheek and placed her back in her high chair, they finished their drinks before heading out together. All the time, Aurora and Mulan had watched the little interaction between the two friends as they left together.

“There’s still something there, isn’t there?” said Aurora to her wife. “Between Emma and Regina? They seem to act a bit like a married couple when they’re together.”

“I thought so too. I always suspected there was something going on between them, until she married Marian. Seems a little unfair on Killian, mind.”

\---

_ **Mifflin Street – an hour later.** _

After calling in at the Sheriff’s Office, they came back to the house, Regina went into the kitchen and made the drinks, while Emma searched the TV for a decent film to watch. Looking through Netflix, she couldn’t help but notice the history of the recent films watched, and grinned at her friend when she came back in with two mugs of two hot chocolate.

“Hey, you’ve changed! What’s with all the old romantic films? Love Actually, When Harry Met Sally, Bridget Jones’s Diary. And this one - Gone with the Wind? Not your usual taste!”

Regina rolled her eyes, tutting. “That last one’s a classic! Besides…it’s Marian. She’s a romantic at heart and got a lot of catching up to do! So what? I like them too!”

Emma chuckled softly, albeit with a smirk. “Yeah, right! I can see you both now, all curled up together, snuggling under a blanket. I’m surprised though. I thought you two would have had some LGBT stuff in there?”

Her brow went up. “I fell in love with Marian, not because she was a woman but because she was Marian! Besides, we both happen to like Colin Firth…” 

“Aah, the British accent thing, yeah? I can see that; he’s getting on a bit though! Still, it’s nice to see you happy. She’s clearly good for you…”

“She’s perfect, though I still keep thinking I’m not good enough for her.” She sat on the same sofa at the opposite end to Emma. “You seem a lot happier too?”

“I am. After all that shit I put Killian through, I sometimes feel I don’t deserve him. And finally, I get to be a proper mum to Hope. At least when I’m not having bad stomach pains and she’s yelling!”

“You could have brought her to me! You know I love having Hope over.”

“You were supposed to be sailing today! I didn’t know you were here. I went to mum and dad’s but apparently, they’ve gone to New York for a week! First I heard about it was from Rubes…”

“They never even told you?” Regina was astonished. Snow was forever bothering her daughter and popping around unannounced. Even more so, after Hope was born!

Emma shook her head slowly. “Nope, not a word. She hasn’t spoken to me since…well, you know. Dad’s been on the farm most of the time, so I haven’t spoken to him either…”

Regina looked at her sad friend, reaching out to rest a hand on her arm. “Oh, Emma, I’m sorry! This is my fault. You, Henry and even Marian warned me what would happen if I didn’t at least invite them, even if they couldn’t make it. She’s clearly more annoyed than I thought…”

“Yeah. Who’d have thought Snow White could hold a grudge, right? Still, my bad. I guess I need to go over and apologise when they get back. I think Hope misses her. She certainly misses my dad!”

“Most little girls seem to like Charming. Little Li Briar was all over him last week,” she gave a little reminiscent smile. “She was positively pawing him.”

“I saw Li with you this morning. I thought you looked broody!”

“Yes, well, it would have been lovely to have a little daughter of my own. But it wasn’t to be…”

“Why not? You drank the Nostos water, just like I did. You’re having periods again, so you know you’re fertile. You know you’re a great mother. Hope and Neal adores you. So why not? You could get a sperm donor…”

“Marian’s asked me the same question. I have thought about it, but my age puts me at the back of the queue in the outside world and more reputable clinics. Plus, I’d like to know the pedigree of a man providing half the genetics of my child! I think it’s unfair a child not knowing their own father, if it can be helped. You’ve heard Henry and how much he misses his father? And Roland? I miss mine even now. So, it seems a little cruel a child not even knowing. The father would need to come from our world too. So, it all seems rather complicated…”

“It doesn’t have to be, you know? There’s guys out that that might be willing to be a donor, even though they know about your past…”

“Hardly! Besides, what decent man would want to be distant from their child while it was brought up by two women? And all the decent ones around here are married. What woman’s going to even consider allowing her husband to be a sperm donor for me? No, it’s not realistic…”

Emma looked at her glum best friend. “I’d do it! I’d be willing to let Killian be a donor, if he agreed.”

“Emma, you can’t be serious! You’re talking about fathering a child here! I’m sure he’d never agree to such a thing, nor should he. He’d probably want to be involved in its upbringing!”

_“_Would that be such a bad thing? You know he’s brilliant with kids and he’s often said he takes you as an example with Henry when it comes to parenting. I’d be OK with it. We are friends, after all! And it’s not like he’s having sex with you, is it? It’s just a visit to a clinic…”

Regina looked at her, astonished. “You are serious, aren’t you? You’d really do that…for me?”

“Best friends, Gina!” the blonde moved over, wrapping an arm around her shoulder to give her a hug. “Provided Killian, and Marian, were OK with it, then I would be. We’re both happily married now. I love my pirate and you love your lady. Something like this could somehow bring us all closer together. You and Marian are already brilliant mothers anyway. I kinda wish I’d known you when Henry was a baby. We could have brought him up together…”

“You wouldn’t have - I was an even bigger bitch then! I would have carried on trying to kill you!”

“Yeah, but you would have failed! Because of Henry, you and I were always destined to be friends, Gina. You know that, right?” The brunette had turned, and now they were closer, facing each other, Regina taking her hand. It was silent , and both women felt the change of tone.

_“Right,”_ whispered Regina, tilting her head slightly and looking down at the Saviour’s lips, Emma mirroring her actions. Before either could stop, their lips connected, for no more than a second, when brown eyes looked up in to green. “We’d better stop doing that, because we both know where it’ll end up…”

Regina’s phone rang, breaking the tense moment. But both were grateful it had. “Hello?”

“Regina, it’s Belle. I just tried reaching Marian but she’s not answering.”

“She’s offshore. Why, what is it? Is something wrong?”

“No, but I thought it best to let you know. We got a call from Merlin. He’s located a chalice we can use. For the spirit transfer? He should be back in Storybrooke tomorrow afternoon.”

“Already? How on earth did he manage that?”

“I’m not sure, but he said there’s no time to lose, apparently! Something to do with the enchantment on the chalice. There's a time limit. He'll explain tomorrow. Can you come meet us on the Jolly midday?”

\---


	24. A spell on board ship

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Marian and Killian come back to Mifflin Street, and to a surprising sight which caused tensions between our couples. 
> 
> Merlin arrives back in Storybrooke and finally prepares the spell to bring Robin back to life.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi everyone. Thank you to all those who have taken the time to read my odd little story. 
> 
> I've enjoyed your feedback and please feel free to give any constructive criticism or comments. Nothing snide or nasty, mind. 
> 
> Hope you enjoy. Fi x

_ **Storybrooke Harbour** _

_The magnificent galleon, all sails now lowered and speed reduced almost to a stop, slid its stern around elegantly as it reversed into the dock space reserved. However, this time, Captain Jones wasn’t in control of the vessel for the last two hours. That responsibility fell to the man he’d chosen as his deputy and was now being retrained. The man who would take command of the Jolly Roger when he was unavailable. Killian watched as the same man now bellowed orders to the crew as his pride and joy stopped, ropes being cast to people on the quayside._

“The ship's fully secured, Captain! Permission to hand back command, sir?”

“Permission granted. A fine manoeuvre there, Lieutenant Harper! How did it feel being back in command of her?” _Former Royal Navy First Lieutenant Jeremy Harper had known Killian for many years, having been originally introduced to him as a reliable deputy by his own brother Liam, all those years ago. He was one of the few men he trusted with his beloved Jolly Roger._

“At little daunting, to be honest! It’s been so many years, after all. But the old girl seems to be handling even better than I remember. Just like when it was commanded all those years ago by your brother, god rest his soul…”

“You did a good job, Harper. You feel like joining us on this new commercial enterprise, sailing the eastern seaboard with fare-paying passengers instead of stolen cargo?”

“Aye, sir! Her majesty over there told me about your plans. I’d be honoured to be part of it, if you’ll have me?”

“Well firstly,” said a woman’s voice over Killian’s shoulder. “If you join us, you’ll be dropping all that ‘ your majesty’ stuff, and either calling me Mrs. Locksley, or preferably, Marian!”

The old sailor smiled back. “I can do that. So best you call me Jerry, ma’am…sorry…Marian.”

“Then I think, Jerry, the Locksley-Jones Sailing Company would like to offer you a position as one of our Captains. Killian himself has already given us your reference.” She looked to her co-director.

“Indeed,” agreed the captain. “Marian will negotiate your terms with you. Between us, she takes responsibility for the commercials and I control the vessels and logistics. I’ll leave the two of you to finalise everything. It’ll be good to have you on board, mate. Now, if you’ll both excuse me, there’s a certain tiny admiral on board who’s been tying up two of my men with all manner of hardships. I think it’s time I rescued them for her tyranny, don’t you?”

Marian pulled her phone out, hearing the various texts come in and reading them. “Killian – I just got a couple of messages from Regina. She says Emma’s gone back to her place for the afternoon, as she's suffering too. They're resting up and watch movies. Perhaps you could drop me off and pick her up at the same time? Jerry, we can sort out your terms tomorrow if it’s OK with you?

\---

At was a good hour later, having settled matters at port, when Killian’s car finally pulled into the drive at Mifflin Street, with Hope fast asleep in the back, worn out from her long day.

“I’ll go get Emma for you,” said Marian. “You keep her in the warm. Give me a few minutes…”

“Don’t worry about that, love. This young lady can sleep through thunderstorms without waking, just like her mother! Her car seat comes out anyway without waking her. She’ll be fine…”

“Well in that case, come on in and have a coffee before you go?” A minute later, Marian opened the front door, walking in with Killian carrying the car seat, Hope not even flinching, much as he’d said. They heard the noise of a television playing something, and walked into the lounge.

The sight greeting them was unexpected. Emma, in the socks, was laid out full-length on the sofa, fast asleep on her back. Regina, also asleep, was laying full-length alongside her, half resting on top of her, her head on Emma’s chest and her left arm around her waist, as Emma’s left arm was draped protectively around the brunette’s shoulders, pulling her in.

Marian looked across to Killian, who was also staring at them before looking up, his brow raised in surprise. _There was nothing wrong with what they were seeing per se, but seeing your wife cuddled up, albeit fully clothed, in the arm of another woman was a little unsettling. _

Marian was about to say something aloud when he shook his head, bringing his finger to his lips, to stay silent. With Hope’s seat on the floor, he pulled out his phone, walking over to Marian as he opened the camera app. Having taken enough sleeping pictures of his beloved daughter over the last year, he had the good sense to have turned off the shutter sound already. Marian watched, grinning, as he took half a dozen pictures of the sleeping pair, the last three zooming in to focus on their smiling, contented faces, and the small patch of dribble Regina was currently leaving on Emma’s cotton top. 

Marian mouthed silently to him, pointing to herself._'You-copy-them-to-me?’_ Killian nodded.

The pair, collecting Hope, then silently retreated back to the front door, stepping outside and closing it before nodding conspiratorially. Next, he slammed hard on the door knocker, before she opened it with her key, this time speaking loud enough to be heard inside. “Killian! No need to knock! I told you, I have a key!” she yelled into the house, grinning back at him.

“Sorry love, force of habit!” he yelled back, both walking into the reception area, after slamming the door closed, harder than usual. _Jeez Swan, surely that’ll wake you up!_

“GINA – I’M HOME!” yelled Marian, followed by “I’ve invited Killian back for coffee!”

Almost immediately, she heard new muffled noises coming from the TV room, knowing that had done the trick! Despite the racket, the young blonde remained asleep in her chair as the pair slowly took their coats and shoes off. 

\---

Back in the lounge, Regina woke on the first slam, taking a moment to orientate herself to where she was, and who she was with. She was now lying on the sofa, resting on Emma, the TV's still on and someone’s coming in! She started, lifting her head up, and seeing she’d also just dribbled on the blonde during her sleep._ “Emma, wake up!” _she whispered, loudly. _“Wake up!”_ She even shook her upper arm vigorously. “Swan – wake up, for god’s sake!” As Emma starting groaning at her sleep being disturbed, Regina sat herself upright, before starting to climb off the other woman when the front door knocker sounded, loud! “Shit – that’s got to be Hook!” she said under her breath. “Swan – they’re back. Wake up!”

As Emma became aware what was happening, they heard the door open nearby, and voices: “Killian! No need to knock! I told you, I have a key!” _That was Marian! And Killian? _Now Emma started rousing herself, sitting upright as Regina, now standing, seemed to be straightening her dress.

“Sorry love, force of habit!” _That was Killian all right! _

Emma slapped her face in an attempt to wake herself up more fully. Then a call from the other room:

“GINA – I’M HOME!” then a moment later “I’ve invited Killian back for coffee!”

Regina looked down at the blonde, making sure she’d straightened herself enough before she called back. “In the lounge!”

_“Gina, what’s the matter?”_ Emma whispered. _“We haven’t done anything wrong, we just fell asleep on the sofa! Stop looking so…guilty!”_

“Hello, darling,” said Marian as she walked in, kissing the woman’s cheek. “You feeling better? Hi Emma. Killian told me you had the monthly blues too?”

“Hi. Yeah, at bit worse than usual this time, so Gina invited me to come chill out with her.” As she explained her presence there, Killian appeared, carrying Hope in the car seat and looking straight at her. Emma immediately moved in front of him, putting her hands on his cheeks and kissing him on the lips with even more enthusiasm than normal. “Hi darling. Did you have a good day? Did our little menace behave herself?” 

Marian answered for him. “She was angelic! On the rare occasion I could get her away from Thompson, who she seems to have adopted, she gave me some lovely cuddles. Killian fed her just over an hour ago, so she may be asleep for a while...”

“Aye love,” agreed Killian, looking over the blonde’s shoulders at Regina, “she behaved perfectly. So, what have you two been up to?” he tried to make it sound as innocent a question as possible.

“Nothing much. After I left Hope with you, I went to Granny's to pick up an apology snack for dropping Morgan in it. I met Regina, and, as she was suffering too, we came back here and chilled over Advil, coffees and a couple of cheesy movies. I fell asleep, till you came lumbering in…” she smiled up at him.

“Hmm. Well I hope you feel better? You spill something on your top?”

Emma looked down at the little damp patch, guessing from the position it must have been Regina. “What? Oh yeah I…spilled something…” Twirling her fingers to apply a little magic, the damp patch disappeared from view. “There, good as new. I’m ready to go home now, if you are.?”

“Marian, did you get a text message from Belle?” asked Regina, “About Merlin?”

“Yes. I received it when we came closer to shore. I spoke to her on the way here. I gather the Sorcerer’s going to be in town and wants to meet tomorrow. Preferably, back on the Jolly Roger.”

“On the ship? Why on earth would he want us to meet there?”

It was Killian’s turn to answer for Marian. “Because of the risk of the 'spirit' transferring away when he casts the spell, instead of into the enchanted chalice. Apparently they don't like travelling over open water. I’ve put the ship at his disposal…”

Regina’s brow rose in surprise. “YOU know about this too?”

“Aye, love. Merlin asked for my assistance, so I’m giving it. Robin was my friend, after all. If this can help release him from wherever that demon sent him, to send him to a better life, I can hardly refuse!” 

“Am I the only one who doesn’t know what the hell you’re all talking about?” asked Emma.

“Probably Swan. Though it’s not my place to explain…”

\---

Half an hour later and after a coffee, after Marian and Regina had brought Emma up to speed on what had been going on regarding the quest to save Robin’s spirit, Belle and Gold’s trip, and Merlin’s plans, the Swan-Jones family were ready to leave.

“Killian, wait!” said Marian, walking with them towards the door. She took his hands in her own.

“I know I’ve said this before, but really, thank you! For helping us rescue Roland and get him back safe; for letting us have the Nostos waters to cure Regina’s problem. For helping me get accepted around here, and giving me a partner in the new business. And for helping us with Robin, whether it works or not! You’re a remarkable man, Killian Jones and I just want you to know I’m very proud that you’re my friend.” She hugged him, as Regina and Emma looked at each other, curious. “If there’s anything I can ever do to repay you in some way, you only have to ask!” then, after giving him a sly wink just out of sight of the other women, she hugged him again, before withdrawing and bringing her hands to his cheeks, pressing her lips to his in a chaste, but enthusiastic, kiss. _All in full view of their wives!_

_Killian knew that look! She was doing it purely to wind up Emma and Regina. And quite right too. Sauce for the gander is source for the goose, right? So, he didn’t fight it, just held her as their mouths separated. _“You’re very welcome, love. Let’s hope it works, eh?” 

Both Emma and Regina were too flabbergasted to say anything! Just exchanging a look of astonishment as the pair separated. “Yeah, good night Killian. And you Emma. Thanks for today…” 

\---

They’d stayed silent, no words exchanged all the way home, with Emma sending him the occasional frosty glare. He knew what was coming, and sure enough, she broke a few minutes after Hope was settled in bed.

“Ooh, thanks for today, Killian! You’re lovely you are, Killian_!” she sarcastically attempted Marian’s English accent. Badly!_ “You’re so strong, and fit, and handsome, Killian! Let me just ram my tongue down your throat to tickle your tonsils, Killian!”

Instead of reacting to the taunts, he merely gave her a sad smile. “Problem, Emma?”

“Why'd you let her kiss you like that? Why? We were both standing in front of you, for god’s sake! Gina must be furious!” she yelled. “And you just stood there, letting her. You were enjoying it! What the hell were you thinking?”

“It was merely a symbol of her friendship, Swan. Nothing more.” He answered calmly.

“Has she ever done something like that before? Have you done that before?”

“Apart from one on the cheeks, and one in front of you, no, never before. Unlike some people I could mention…”

“So that’s what this is about? Killian, it was over a year ago and we were very drunk! I apologised, many times, and that’s the end of it. So, are you going to keep bringing that up? Is this some sort of revenge? Do you have feelings for her, is that it?”

“You’ve asked a lot of questions, Swan, and your 'superpower' knows I haven’t lied. Let me ask you one or two. Since that time in the Rabbit Hole, have you and the queen ever kissed again? Have you both been closer than is perhaps appropriate for a married woman?”

“For heaven’s sake, no! What-” she lied, but he interrupted.

“Then perhaps you could tell me what happened before Marian and I arrived this evening, that led you to both looking dishevelled? Perhaps you could start by explaining about the wet top of yours…”

_From being angry and on the attack, Emma suddenly felt nervous. Why’s he asking? _

“I told you, I spilt something on it when I got up after falling asleep. Why are-”

Killian’s expression changed from calm to..._something else_. “You may have a superpower to detect lies, Swan, but you’re a terrible liar yourself! So, one more time. And this time, perhaps…the truth? No bullshit?”

_He seemed unnaturally calm. Hiding something? _So she proceeded with caution. “We had coffees at Granny’s, went to drop off Morgan’s food at the station, went back to Mifflin Street and put on a video. Half way through the second one, I fell asleep. I woke up when you arrived.”

“I know you’re avoiding this, Emma, so _one last time_ before I leave you for my bed. _Tell me precisely_ what passed between you before the queen fell asleep, virtually on top of you, leaving that little pile of dribble that you just _blatantly lied_ about. The truth…”

_What the fuck? Was he spying on them? Was Marian? Did they have cameras? She knew she shouldn't have mislead him in the first place, and resigned herself to what was coming. It's not like she'd done anything wrong. So best get it over with!_

“Killian, it was just a kiss. Nothing more! She told me something…about her wanting to have more children but it was hopeless. I sort of offered something to help her, and she was a bit overwhelmed. She kissed me. Just the once! It was nothing...”

“And the business on the sofa. Why she was lying there, dribbling, on top of you?”

“We…hugged, as we watched the films. She started getting sleepy. We both did. So, I lay back and she lay beside me. But that was all! She woke me up when you both came in. That’s when I noticed the dribble…” While she explained herself, her husband silently pulled his phone out, opening up the photos to show her. Her shoulders slumped when she saw them! Especially the last two, the close ups of Regina, also asleep, resting her head on her chest, dribbling.

Her voice croaked. “And Marian…has she, has she seen these?”

“Seen them, and has her own copies…”

She nodded, slowly. “I guess that’s why she kissed you. To teach us a lesson?”

“Probably. Though she only saw the two of you on the sofa. Thank you for _finally_ telling me the truth! Even if you did have to be forced to do so. For the record, Swan, I have no problem with you comforting your best friend. When we saw the pair of you just lying, Marian actually grinned. We thought you both looked rather cute. My only problem was you lying about it afterwards. I thought you'd stopped doing that...”

“Killian, I…” but she ground to a halt, not sure what to say next.

“Save it for tomorrow, Emma. I’m going to bed…” he sounded tired. And disappointed.

She nodded as he walked away, feeling dreadful. _What sort of a stupid, hypocritical cow am I?_ As he disappeared, she thought through what had just happened, and realised that Regina was probably going to be giving her wife merry hell by now! So, before deciding whether to go back to their bed or sleep in the guest bedroom, she sent a short text to her friend.

\---

Back in Mifflin Street, after Emma and Killian had left them, Regina had silently seethed over the way Marian had kissed him goodbye. But she held back from saying anything, remembering what had happened between her and Emma earlier that same day. Instead, she decided to take a leisurely shower before changing for an early night. As she dried her hair and left the bathroom, she heard the text tone on her phone, picking it up to read it before switching off:

> _Emma: He knows we kissed. Seems they came back earlier, and saw us. Probably why she kissed him! She also has pictures of us asleep. Careful how you handle it. _

Regina froze. _They knew?_ She’d originally intended to cold-shoulder Marian for the night, and deal with it in the morning. _Perhaps Emma was right? Perhaps that was why Marian had kissed guyliner so…aggressively? revenge? It had certainly been blatant._ Looking up, she saw Marian propped up in bed, her reading glasses on, book in hand, oblivious. The more she thought about it, she knew she shouldn’t have kissed Emma, but she just went ahead and did it anyway. How hypocritical was that? And then there was Marian. Her love. Her wife. She knew the woman wasn’t stupid; quite the opposite! She knew she could have a temper, when pushed. But she’d said nothing. 

“Marian, may I see the pictures, please?” she asked, her voice shaky, bringing the other woman out of her concentration, taking her glasses off.

“Sorry, pictures?”

“The ones you have of Emma and I...asleep.”

“Oh, those,” she seemed unnervingly calm. “Hang on.” She slid out from under the bedsheets, moving over to the dresser to retrieve and turn on her phone. Opening the picture app, she handed it over to her wife, saying nothing.

As she looked at the first one, Regina’s heart sank. There she was, lying fast asleep, with her body resting across an equally asleep Emma, her head on her chest. Emma’s arm seemed to be wrapped around her protectively. Sliding on to the next photo, a close up, she could see them both smiling contentedly, though her own mouth appeared to be resting on a small wet patch. Clearly dribble.

“Why didn’t you say anything? Why pretend to walk back in?”

“To save your embarrassment. We could have, but we thought it best to maintain your…_dignity."_

“Dignity? After this? I guess that’s why you kissed him goodbye so…so enthusiastically?”

“Yes, I admit it. Though Killian guessed what I was doing and responded the right way, I thought. How did it make you feel?” The calm way Marian was asking made Regina realised she’d prepared for this.

“Slighted. Hurt. It made me wonder, with all the time you two have been spending together, whether something like that has happened between you before…”

“Good. Perhaps you now have some idea how Killian and I have felt over the last few months…”

“I’m sorry.”

“What are you actually sorry for, Regina?” there was a hint of steel in her voice. “For cuddling up with another woman on the sofa? I dont necessarily have a problem with that. Perhaps for confiding in your best friend, about things you didn’t feel you could confide in with your own wife?”

“Marian, I’ve never held anything back from you!” _then, she remembered Emma’s text message._ “And I kissed her only because I was overwhelmed by what she’d offered to do for me!”

Marian frowned. “_You kissed her_? I didn’t know that.”

“But Jones must have told you! Emma said that you’d seen us!”

“Killian and I shared the pictures. I didn’t know about any kiss. What was this _offer_, exactly?”

It was time to tell the truth. “She saw me with little Li earlier, and said I was broody. I agreed and we got talking about the idea of you and me having a baby. She said she thought it was a good idea and I pointed out that, even though I’m now fertile again, at my age I’m well down the list for either sperm donor clinics or adoption. We got talking about options and…well, she said if we wanted it, she'd be happy to persuade Killian to act as a sperm donor. It sounds stupid know, I know! But at the time, I was so overwhelmed with her offer to help and that she's even allow her own husband to donate to help me that…I kissed her. I shouldn’t have. I’m sorry.”

Marian nodded slowly, trying to absorb everything she’d just heard. Standing, she moved towards the door to collect and wrap herself in her dressing gown. “Thanks for telling me. Personally I think it's outrageous for her to offer something like that, without talking to Killian first. I think I’d like to sleep in the spare room tonight…”

Regina’s lip trembled. “Marian…we still need to talk about this!”

“I disagree, I think we’re all talked out tonight! I need time to think, and we both need our sleep. I have to collect Roland first thing from the Briar’s, head over to Belle and Rumple’s house, then over to the docks. I’ll see you in the morning. Sleep well…” she silently walked out, leaving Regina shaken.

_Sleep? That was the very last thing Regina was going to be able to do tonight! _

\---

**_The following morning_**

_Marian had always been an early riser, ever since childhood. Even more so after falling in love with Robin and moving to live undercover in camps in the forest. She’d often wake before six and join whoever was awake to help set up the camp fire, forage or hunt for the group. Sometimes even just go for an early swim in the lake or nearby stream. Worried for her safety, Robin had told her off when she’d gone alone, insisting she was safer in numbers. Sometimes the pair of them would bathe together in the dawn light. The water was usually as cold as ice, but Robin had his own way of warming her up afterwards, and she often reminisced about those times. Making love on rugs by the stream. As a result, she found it almost impossible to lie in bed in the morning. Unless she had a warm, loving body, snuggled up against her own when she woke. Like Regina's._

She sighed when she got up, remembering what had happened the previous night. Knowing Regina wouldn’t appreciate being woken for at least an hour, albeit with her usual coffee, she decided to head down for some breakfast, before showering in the guest bathroom.

What she hadn’t expected, was to find fresh, still hot, coffee sitting in the percolator, and a huge bouquet of woodland flowers on the kitchen worktop, behind a small envelope with her name written on the front in Regina’s beautiful handwriting. Opening it, she read:

_I’m sorry, my darling._

_Please forgive me?_

_I love you & I'm proud to be your wife_

_Regina xxx_

She smiled sadly to herself, knowing that it was unlikely Regina had slept much last night. Much like herself! It was going to be a long day.

\---

** _Storybrooke Harbour – later that morning_ **

“Wow, that was awesome!” said an excited Roland, holding Marian and Belle’s hands, having just been disapparated from the Gold’s mansion before, moments later, apparating directly in front of the Jolly Roger. “Can we do that again please, Mr. Gold, sir?”

The Dark One gave a soft chuckle. “I’ve already told you to call me Rumple, my boy! Perhaps a little later, if your mother allows…”

“Oh, my not sure,” said Marian, “I feel a little dizzy! Regina done that with me a few times and I still can’t quite get used to it…”

“You’ll get used to it,” insisted Belle, releasing Roland’s hand. “He was forever whisking me off without a word or warning. Still, it is very quick…”

The foursome looked up at the foredeck of the restored galleon, seeing a familiar face on board. Belle was surprised he’d arrived already. “Merlin? It’s nice to see you, but we thought we were meeting you around one?”

“Good afternoon, Mr. and Mrs. Gold, and of course, you too, Mrs. Locksley! Yes, well I had business dealings with the good Captain regarding this new business venture. He’s just gone ashore to talk to some of the dockhands, and will be back presently. Do come aboard!”

\---

Regina arrived just before midday, as agreed, to find a larger group than expected, all gathered around the ancient English oak table in the ship's galley. “Ah, I do believe the most vital ingredient in all this has just arrived! Good afternoon Regina,” said Merlin, taking her hand. She said her hello’s, sharing a silent look with Marian, before moving closer to stand alongside her as the Sorcerer continued. “Now everyone's here, we can get started. Rumple, would you mind?”

“Hold on a minute!” the queen interrupted, looking at someone. “This may be dangerous! Is it wise continuing with Roland here?”

“There’s no danger, Regina! What’s going to happen is that we’ll perform two different spells Belle and I have carefully translated. All being well, if Robin’s _‘hamingja’_ part of the spirit is indeed resting within you, it’ll reveal itself and be drawn out, before moving over and in to the chalice over there!” He pointed at the dark pewter goblet, currently covered by a soft cloth and card, in the centre of the table. “It _should_ be completely painless. Young Roland’s presence may well prove to be critical, as he is Robin’s bloodline, so it’s best he stays close, I believe…”

“‘_Should_’ be painless!” said Marian, concerned. “But you can’t be sure?”

“Not entirely. This spell probably hasn’t been performed, to our knowledge, in over two millennia. I've run a couple of tests, but we believe this is our best chance to release Robin's soul. There’s no guarantees. Now, Rumple is about to leave us and secure the rooms perimeter from outside, so nothing can escape. With all respect to him, we don’t want any dark magic close by, as it could interfere with the spell. Regina, could you kindly step forward?”

They watched Rumple nod and leave the room before Regina raised another worry. “Dark magic? But I still have dark magic! Isn’t that going to-”

“You have light and dark magic combined, so it’s very different, I assure you. So…can we begin?”

A minute later, with translated pages from the ancient tome laid in front of him on the table, Merlin, the greatest sorcerer who had ever lived, lifted the hard pall, and the silk purificator from the chalice, before beginning to speak in an ancient tongue nobody else in the room recognised. In a very low-voiced, monotonous chant, he raised his hands over Regina.

Belle watched closely, as she followed the words with her own printed copy. After about a minute, a white, spidery mist began climbing from the ancient chalice, working its way towards Regina. She watched nervously as the hand-like mist left her, now moving over Marian. It looked like it was considering what to do, and Regina temporarily froze, not sure what to expect. However, after a few seconds, it carried on moving, now towards Belle, who watched, intrigued. From there, it moved over Killian Jones, who had been silent throughout, before finally settling over the top of Roland. All the while, Merlin continued with the chanting as everyone else waited with bated breath to see where this spirit like hand would go next.

Then it made its move. A fraction of a second later, the mist raced down and into Roland’s nose and mouth, making the eight-year-old stand rigid, juddering in surprise as the icy-cold sensation disappeared down his throat. “ROLLIE!” screamed Marian, shocked. But Belle’s hand went up to stop her. “No, wait!” All the time, Merlin continued with the ancient chant. “You may hurt him if you interfere!”

Within seconds, the white mist reappeared from the boy’s throat. B_ut this time it had something in its grasp! A small, pale pink ball, of piercing light that made everyone squint._ The mist moved back towards the centre of the table, and over the chalice, before dropping back inside, as Roland started coughing. Marian rushed over to him. “Rollie! Are you all right, my darling?”

“I’m fine, mamma! It just felt really cold! Was that…that thing, really inside me?”

“That ‘thing’ was a part of your father’s soul, Roland!” said Belle, trying to maintain calm and looking at her notes, before giving a worried look to Merlin as his chanting ceased, placing a white cover over the chalice. “Merlin, was that ‘it’?”

“Yes, it was, but not the most important part! I believe, judging by the colour, that that was the ‘fylga’. But we still need the hamingja. Regina, was Roland anywhere near his father when he passed?”

“No, he was in the forest with the Merry Men. There was only Hades, Zelena, Robin and me.”

“Damn! Well the ‘hamingja’ part clearly wasn’t passed to you otherwise we would have seen it. This is not good! The spell on the chalice only lasts a couple of hours at the most, and if we cannot unite this with the other part before it wears off, all is lost and with it Robin’s release! It’s highly unlikely to have transferred itself to your sister and it usually transfers itself to a blood relative or loved one.”

Something occurred to Belle. “Regina, where was little Robyn when all this was going on?”

Regina’s jaw dropped. “That’s it! She was only weeks old, but she was there, asleep in her basket! But would it really occupy the body of a new born?”

“Most certainly. She’s the most likely target if she were nearby! A blood relative. We don’t have much time. Where is she now?”

The queen looked at Marian, nodding. “Home with her mother. Leave this to me!” within seconds, a cloud of purple smoke enveloped Regina as she disapparated from them.

\---

In less than five minutes, Regina apparated back before them, but this time with a slim, almost four-year-old, red-headed girl holding her hands. “Yay! I like that Gina!” said Robyn, grinning before her smile instantly ceased once she saw the group standing and staring at her. She withdrew, clutching onto Regina’s skirt. “Aunty Gina? What’s going on?”

“Nothing to worry about, Robyn!” said Marian, dropping to her knees directly in front of the girl. “These people are trying to do something to help your papa. It’s a little bit of magic. Would you help us?” The girl turned nervously, _but she still wasn’t convinced. _

“Hey, don’t worry, Robyn, what they want to do to you is something they did to me a few minutes ago!” said Roland, stepping closer to her. _Over the last six months Robyn had come to know and love her big half-brother, and when she came to stay during her mother’s trips, he used to read to her and tell her bedtime stories about their hero father. One time, Regina and Marian’s hearts had almost melted at the sight of her asleep snuggled up into Roland on the sofa. _“It doesn’t hurt! They’re just helping our dad find his happy place. It’s just a bit of magic smoke!”

Finally persuaded, ten minutes later, Merlin repeated his chanting over the chalice. This time, when the white ghostly spirit slowly reappeared, it didn’t hesitate. Ignoring all the others, it charged straight towards an anxious Robyn, before racing into her mouth and nostrils. “Haaaaaah!” she gasped as, within seconds, another piercing ball of light appeared, much brighter than the first from Roland, and not pink. This time, it was brilliant white and gave off…warmth.

That warmth, that heat, that emanated from the piercing light felt somehow familiar and comforting to Regina and she just_ knew_ that, somehow, by some incredible miracle, she felt Robin's presence. A little tear slid down her cheek as the brilliant light and mist now seemed to hover before her, before moving towards Marian and Roland, as if reluctant to move away. Regina looked at Marian and she could see that she too sensed this weird connection. Marian also had tears running down her cheeks, and said something unheard to the light, before it finally pulled away towards the centre of the table, to the chalice. Once again, Merlin, still chanting, lifted the purificator cloth, from the goblet, then the pall, before the light disappeared into it. He placed the covers back over it, with a final chant, then stopped. Everyone looked on, too numb to speak.

“I felt papa!” said Roland, breaking the silent. “I dunno how…but I felt him! You OK Robyn?”

“It was cold – but I heard a man in my head! Gina, the man said he loves me!”

Regina gave her a wide smile, wiping her tears with her hand. “And he does, Robyn. He loves you, and Roland, so very much.”

“So, will we get to see him again, mamma?” asked Roland. “You said we were helping him…”

“Sadly not, my love. He was trapped and we’re now helping him go to heaven, where he belongs now,” Marian could see the crestfallen look on his face. “Where we’ll all see him again one day.” She hugged him, as Regina ran her hands softly over Robyn’s hair, pulling her into her side before talking to Merlin. “So…what happens to his soul now? Do you just…release it?”

“Yes. But I need to cast another spell, near his body. That should unite the other two parts of the soul that remain within so he can move on whole. That will release him to a better place. I need to prepare though, as it may take a little while.”

"I placed a preservation spell over his body when he died, but the last time I visited the grave I couldn't detect it. Do you need me to come too?" 

"No, this magic works regardless of any surrounding forces, added to which you may find the process a little...unsettling. I will be able to remove any spells over it. Just leave this to me." assured Merlin. _Added to which and unknown to you, Robin’s body is currently not in his grave but in the hold, less than fifty feet away from us!" _

Less than thirty minutes later, Marian and Regina had left the ship, standing on the dockside. “I’m taking Robyn back to her mother. Marian, after that I’ll come home. Can we talk please?”

“Yes. We definitely need to. Thank you for the flowers by the way. They were lovely. But yes, I’ve had a chance to think about everything that’s happened, and I’ve come to a decision. I’ll see you back at the house?”

_A decision? That didn’t sound good!_ “Of course. I’ll see you later.”

\---

** _Back on the Jolly Roger_ **

As the Locksley family left the dockyard, they had no idea they were being watched. Regina, Robyn now safely strapped in the back of the car, drove off to her sister's cottage while Marian and Roland started walking back up the hill towards the town. “They’ve gone,” said Killian, standing on the aft deck, watching through his telescope. "So, what do we do next?" 

"Next, we take the chalice down to the hold and open the coffin. Belle's prepared our second spell so, once I remove the preservation mask I placed over the body, we try to unite our noble outlaw with his soul. Captain, perhaps you could bring the Nostos water down with you, in case we have need?"

Belle looked at them, anxious. "I still feel really bad about not telling Regina and Marian what we're doing! How do you think they're going to react when they realise you removed his body from the grave?"

Merlin placed a hand on her arm. "I do understand how you feel, Belle, but if you recall we did this as a kindness. If we're unsuccessful, then the spirit of Robin of Locksley passes over to the after life, and he will finally be at peace. That was the point of the task. If that happens, I return his body to the original coffin, no hearts are broken in expectation and nobody is the wiser. But if we succeed..."

"We bring Robin Hood back to life. Yes, I get it, but have we even stopped to think what that's going to do to Marian and Regina?"

\--- 


	25. Back to Life

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Belle, Rumple and Merlin's work finally pays off. And a very unexpected VIP arrives on the Jolly Roger!

_**The Jolly Roger**_

_The lid of the coffin, merely a crate, now lay to one side, revealing the body of the legendary hero. The hero who'd died nearly four years ago, killed in the act of saving his True Love. Or one of them. Lord Robin of Locksley, otherwise known as Robin Hood, leader of a band of merry man. The man whose name was known throughout the world without magic, through stories, books, films and animated cartoons. The man whose entire life had been devoted to others._

“He’s still incredibly handsome,” gasped Belle as the lid was removed. “He looks like he’s just sleeping!”

“Purely due to the preservation spell, dearie,” said Rumple. “Without it, you would be looking at a very different outlaw. Certainly, one a lot less pink!” he giggled, earning a disapproving frown from Belle.

“I’m ready,” called Merlin. “Rumple, would you seal the hold please? Captain Jones, the water?”

“What would you like me to do?” asked Belle.

“The most important part. Don’t let me miss any of the words on this chant! Correct me, as we go, if necessary. This mustn’t be screwed up…”

\---

** _The Sheriff’s Office – One o’ clock_ **

“Here you go. One grilled cheese, and a white coffee with extra sugar for you, Emma,” said Ruby, dropping the lunch on her desk. “And a tuna salad and lemon tea for Mulan?”

“Thanks Ruby," said the deputy. "Everything on track for the wedding? Two weeks to go - getting nervous?”

“Very! Granny’s organising all the catering, and Victor’s taking care of the car and church, but…I must admit, I miss having Snow around to help! Just having a night out with my best mate to steel my nerves, would have helped. I'm missing her, Emma. Still, I got a text saying she’s back next weekend.”

“She texted you?” _Emma felt...hurt._ “She texted you, but she couldn’t bother texting her own daughter? She’s been away two weeks already…”

“Probably still a little pissed off with you over Regina's wedding! You have no idea how much you and Regina hurt her, Emma. You know how important she regards family! Anyway, she sent me some pictures of Neal riding a carriage around Central Park, and some other stuff they've been up to. David’s driving them up to Martha’s Vineyard on the way home. Said hey might call in on and old friend. Don’t know who…” 

“And they couldn’t be bothered to tell me? Jeez, Rubes, she’s being ridiculous. I’m surprised dad’s still going along with all her nonsense.”

“Just make sure you don’t say something like that when she gets back! You’re more like her than you realise, Emma. You may look more like David, but your temper's pure Snow! Anyway, how’s married life treating you, Mulan? Your lovely fella was in the diner yesterday with Li. Said something about him maybe not standing for re-election next year?”

The former warrior smiled. “Yeah, Philip's good, but I think he’s getting a bit bored of all the administration surrounding the job! There’s loads of it, Ruby, but he’s a soldier, not a politician. Besides, he doesn’t think he’s pulling his weight bringing up Li. He thinks Aurora and I have are having to do most of the heavy lifting. It’s nonsense, but he still feels guilty…”

“It’d be a bloody shame if Phil didn’t stand again,” said Emma. “He’s been brilliant. All the IT stuff he brought in, and simplifying the town hall operation. When I became Sheriff, the computers were ancient. I was forever wasting time with paperwork for Regina. I used to think she was just being a bitch to get at me, and she was sometimes, but there was tons of it. She definitely doesn’t want the job again as she’s happy building up the stables with Marian. Perhaps he just needs a deputy mayor to lighten the load? After all, he could ask-” She stopped suddenly, feeling a powerful warm wave wash over her. _Very powerful!_ “What the fuck!”

The others felt nothing, but saw her lurch back violently. “Emma, what’s wrong? What happened?”

“Didn’t you feel that?” the blonde gasped, then realising what it was. “Sorry guys. Magic. I just felt a really strong burst of magic! Like very warm air rushing over me!”

“What does that mean?” said the deputy. “An intruder? We haven’t had anything like that for nearly four years now!”

“Not sure. I’d best call Regina, see if she felt it too!”

\---

** _Zelena’s Farmhouse_ **

“And then a big light came out of my mouth, mamma! And I heard this man say he loves me!” Robyn explained, excitedly. “The light went around the room and into a special cup!”

Listening to the story, the former Wicked Witch looked with horror at her younger sister, trying to suppress her anger. “Well that’s just lovely, Robbie. Now, I need to have a quick word with Aunty Regina. So why don’t you go play in your room for a few minutes? We’ll go out soon…”

“OK mamma. Can I go see my big brother soon? Rolly likes drawing with me!” _Regina beamed at the four year old, delighted she'd got so close to her brother after meeting him for the first time, only months ago. _

“We’ll see, peanut. Off you go now…” Regina knew what was going to happen once she disappeared to her room, Zelena quietly closing the door and turning to face her, her expression now changing.

“How dare you!” she growled at her sister, “you just took her and said you had a surprise! You said nothing about using magic on her! She’s my daughter! How could you?”

“She did have a surprise. I bought her ice cream after she met Roland. She was never in any danger.”

“How could you possibly know that? Balls of light being pulled out of a four-year-old’s mouth isn’t normal, Regina! And why? Why the hell didn’t you tell me?”

“I knew she wasn’t in any danger, because Roland went before her and did it all himself. It was done to retrieve their father’s soul so he could move on to the afterlife, instead of being trapped forever because of your former fucking boyfriend obliterating him! Part of Robin’s spirit went into her when he was murdered. I’m sorry I didn’t tell you, but we had very little time to act!”

“Bullshit! You went ahead without my permission!”

“Would you have given it, anyway?” she glared back. _She could have sworn that if Zelena still had any magic in her, she’d be trying to curse her by now!_ “No, I thought not! Zelena, you screwed up his life, even if you didn’t kill him yourself. You almost did the same to Marian! I wasn’t going to lose the chance to release him from that torment, no matter how angry you'd be! And what’s more-”

She stopped as a warm blast of octarine light flew past and through her. Followed by a short burst of heat. “What – what the hell was that?” she shuddered.

“What was what?” growled Zelena, “what on earth are you talking about?”

“I just felt magic! Somebody, or something weird, has just entered Storybrooke!”

“Well that’s hardly surprising, when you’ve got people like Merlin hanging around here, is it? What the hell’s he doing around here anyway? Wasn’t he involved in this Robin business?”

“Yes, he, Belle and Gold have translated some ancient book to find the magic to release his soul.”

“Sounds like you’ve released something else as well! Thank you for that!” she snarled. “Just don’t involve my daughter anymore!” As she continued to gripe, Regina’s phone rang.

“Emma?” she listened, raising her hand to shush her sister and listen. “Yes, I felt it too! It was definitely magical and reminded me of something, or someone, but I don’t know what. I was just dropping Robyn off with her mother. I’ll come to the Sheriff station shortly…” she turned away, trying to listen on the bad line. “Yes…Marian’s talking to me again, but…well, I’ll tell you later.” 

Ending the call and turning to face her sister, she saw a wicked grin on the witch’s face. “Trouble in lesbian paradise, sis? Has your lady-love had enough of you constantly flirting with the Saviour? Can’t say I blame her, poor thing! Must be irritating, knowing your wife has a girlfriend…”

She rolled her eyes, refusing to be taunted. “Not now, Zelena! I can put up with your crap some of the time, but this isn’t one of those times!”

“Well, never mind me. I’m taking Robyn back to San Fran next weekend to meet Chad. We’ll be gone a few weeks. Now that Storybrooke’s becoming full of weird magic again, perhaps she needs some healthier company to grow up in. Far too many lesbians around here for too my liking! I'm leaving before they make it compulsory...” she snarked.

\---

** _The Jolly Roger_ **

_“Be…Belle?”_ he croaked, his throat feeling like sandpaper.

“Small sips! And don’t try talking yet!” said the librarian, holding a small glass of Nostos water to his lips. “You haven’t used that throat of yours for nearly four years! It’s bound to be very sore, so just keep sipping slowly...”

He nodded, obeying, while trying to figure out why he was sitting inside a wooden crate, propped up and being fed water by her, as her husband and Merlin looked on. “What’s going on?” he wheezed once again.

“She said don’t talk, dearie!” said Rumple, sporting a curious grin. “Thanks to Belle, and a little help from the Sorcerer here, you’ve been brought back to life!”

His eyes widened. “Back to life? But that's…”

“You’ve been dead as a dodo for nearly four years! Hades killed you with an Olympian crystal. Do you not remember?”

He shook his head, throat parched, but determined to talk. _“Four years? Last thing I remember properly, is that bastard pulling out something to fire at Regina. Something hit me in the back, but I can’t recall much else.”_ A look of panic sudden overwhelmed him. “Regina? Is she OK?”

“She’s fine, Robin, " Belle soothed, stroking his arm. "You saved her life! Do you remember anything after that?" she recalled the feathers he was sending them. "Maybe about Marian?”

“Marian? No...only in dreams. I imagined that she came back. That she and Regina were…together,” his voice now recovering. "But-"

“That wasn’t a dream, mate!” said a familiar voice from the side. Robin turned to see Killian Jones looking over him. “Welcome back, old friend! There’s an awful lot happened since you’ve been gone.”

As Killian looked down on the archer, now slowly coming to his senses, a bright flash of golden light appeared close by. Merlin and Rumple feeling the enormous heat given off. Robin felt it too and gasped in alarm.

_“AN AWFUL LOT INDEED, CAPTAIN JONES!” said the deep, sonorous voice._

All five of them looked up at the new uninvited guest. A tall, muscular, middle-aged, silver-bearded man with the most astonishing sky-blue eyes. He sported a long white and gold robe. To Belle, he was the most astonishing man she’d ever set eyes on.

“Fuck me!” barked Killian. “Zeus?”

\---

“My Lord!” gasped Merlin, bowing in obeisance to the Lord of the Gods. “This is more than a surprise!”

_“HELLO MERLIN,”_ the man’s eyes twinkled as he grinned._ “YOU DID GOOD WORK HERE, MY FRIEND! MY BROTHER'S CRIME HAS FINALLY BEEN RECTIFIED!”_

“That was very much down to the inspired work and insight of this lady here, and her husband!” said the Sorcerer, pointing to the pair.

_“I KNOW ALL ABOUT LADY BELLE_," he grinned, his eyes boring straight into hers. _She felt he was searching right into her very soul with just a look. “DAUGHTER OF SIR MAURICE AND LADY COLLETTE. YOUR MOTHER IS MUCH ADMIRED FOR HER WISDOM IN THE AFTERLIFE, MY DEAR. I HAVE SPOKEN TO HER SEVERAL TIMES AND IT WOULD APPEAR THE APPLE HASN'T FALLEN FAR FROM THE TREE! YOU SHOULD KNOW SH LOOKS UPON YOU MOST PROUDLY..."_

“Mamma? She can see me?”

_“OF COURSE! AS CAN ALL WORTHY, LOVING PARENTS UPON THEIR CHILDREN WHEN THEY PASS.”_ He looked over to Rumple, who had stayed silent throughout. _“AND YOU, RUMPELSTILTSKIN. THE ONLY ONE TO HAVE GAINED A MODICUM OF CONTROL OVER THE EXCESSES OF THE DARK ONE! YOUR TRANSFORMATION CONTINUES APACE, I SEE? THANK YOU FOR SUPPORTING AND ASSISTING YOUR GOOD WIFE IN THIS GREAT ENDEAVOUR. BAELFIRE KNOWS OF YOUR BATTLES WITHIN AND IS ALSO RIGHTLY PROUD!"_

"My Bae?" he almost croaked the words out. "He's in paradise?"

_"INDEED. AND RIGHTLY SO! HE NOW UNDERSTANDS THE TORMENT THROUGH WHICH YOU'VE LIVED. BE SURE THAT, WHILE THE WORLD NEEDS DARKNESS TO COUNTERBALANCE THE LIGHT, YOU WILL BE RELIEVED OF YOUR BURDEN ONE DAY BY ACTS SUCH AS THIS! CONTINUE TO FIGHT YOUR DEMONS, MY FRIEND!"_

Rumple frowned at him, puzzled. “_‘Relieved of my burden’? _You mean there is a way?”

_“OF COURSE. AND MERLIN HERE CAN ASSIST IN SUCH MATTERS." _

He turned to face Killian. _“AND THEN THERE'S CAPTAIN JONES, HERE. GOOD TO SEE YOU MAKING THE MAKING THE MOST OF YOUR SECOND LIFE ON EARTH, CAPTAIN! YOUR DAUGHTERS ARE DESTINED FOR GREAT THINGS..."_

“And thank you for sending me back. Wait..._Daughters?_ I only have the one, Zeus!”

_“I SEE THE FUTURE AS WELL AS THE PAST, KILLIAN JONES, AND I CHOOSE MY WORDS CAREFULLY!"_ he winked, then looked down at the man still sitting in the edge of the wooden crate, now trying to stand up, with difficulty.

“Sorry, my lord, I'd normally stand in the presence of a lord of the gods, but it seems my legs have forgotten how to work!

_“HARDLY SURPRISING, DEAR BOY. THINK NOTHING OF IT. ALLOW ME?"_ Robin instantly felt an invisible hand come around his back, lifting him onto shaky feet, as he wobbled, gaining his balance to stand for the first time in four years. _“HOW DO YOU FEEL?”_

“Shaky. Confused. Bewildered. But alive, I think?”

Zeus gave a deep chuckle. _“IT'S GOOD TO SEE YOU BACK AMONGST THE LIVING, LORD LOCKSLEY! I MUST ADMIT, EVEN I THOUGHT YOUR FATE WAS PERMANENT AFTER MY BROTHER'S WICKED BEHAVIOUR! THEMIS WAS MOST CONCERNED. EVEN PERSEPHONE LOBBIED ME TO COME HERE. I THINK SHE HAS DEVELOPED A SOFT SPOT FOR YOU!"_

Seeing Robin about to buckle on weak legs, Killian stepped nimbly beside him, putting an arm around his back to hold him up. “Steady there, mate! I’ve got you,” before turning to Zeus. “Not that it isn't' delightful to see you Zeus but, what are you doing here? I didn’t know you came down to mingle with the common herd?”

Another deep chuckle._ “WELL NOW YOU DO, CAPTAIN! IT IS TRUE, I RARELY COME, BUT IN THIS CASE, I FELT I NEEDED TO APOLOGISE TO ROBIN HERE, IN PERSON, FOR THE EVIL ACTIONS OF MY BROTHER. HADES CRIME WAS UNFORGIVABLE AND HE PAID THE PRICE. NONETHELESS I BELIEVE I NEED TO RECTIFY THE SITUATION. YOUR FRIENDS AND COLLEAGUES HERE HAVE ACHIEVED SOMETHING REMARKABLE, BUT THE SOUL ISN'T QUITE COMPLETE YET. ROBIN, WOULD YOU ALLOW ME?"_

Without receiving a reply, as Killian stepped back the Lord of the Gods placed his right hand gently against the former outlaw’s chest, a deep crimson light briefly leaving him to cover Robin’s entire body, before dissipating as quickly as it started. _“THERE. ALL DONE.”_

Robin felt like he’d just been plunged into an icy lake. “What…what was that?”

_“RESTORATION OF THE PARTS OF THE SOUL BELLE AND MERLIN HADN'T RESTORED. PHYSICAL RESTORATION, PLUS SOME 'DIVINE KNOWLEDGE' AND A FEW 'EXTRAS', COMPLIMENTS OF MYSELF. FEELING BETTER?"_

“Feeling bloody marvellous, thank you!” said a newly invigorated Robin.

_“EXCELLENT. WELL, I'D BEST BE OFF. I'M SURE THERE ARE SEVERAL PEOPLE WHO HAVE SENSED MY ARRIVAL ALREADY. FAREWELL MY FRIENDS. BE SURE WE WILL MEET AGAIN! BUT TRY NOT TO MAKE IT TOO SOON?”_ Without waiting for any response from the astonished group, he disapparated.

Merlin smiled. “He really does know how to make an entrance, and an exit, doesn’t he?” 

Belle stepped up to her restored friend, taking his hand. “Robin, what did he do to you?”

He studied the palms and backs of his hands, which were now tingling. "I’m not entirely sure. But I feel wonderful! Not dead, certainly. But there’s something _different_. I can’t quite place it…”

Merlin gave him a wide grin, looking over at the Dark One. “Rumple, have you detected it?”

He shifted closer, looking closer, into Robin’s eyes. “Aye, dearie, there’s no doubt about it. You’ve been given _the gift_, outlaw!”

“The gift? What are you talking about?”

“Magic. He’s bestowed magic upon you, Locksley! Rather powerful magic, it would seem.”

\---

** _The Sheriff Station_ **

“So somebody, or _something_, has arrived in Storybrooke? Any ideas?”

“None whatsoever, but it was very strong magic! I’m going to call on the imp and the librarian, then I’ll see if I can get hold of Merlin. He was on the Jolly Roger with me an hour ago. Perhaps he’s something to do with this.”

Emma seemed exasperated. “You were on Killian’s ship and Merlin’s back in town? Why the hell doesn’t anybody tell me anything? What’s he even doing here? What’s going on?”

_Regina calmly told her what had happened at lunchtime on board the former pirate vessel. About the Sorcerer using an ancient chant to release parts of Robin’s soul from his children. Mulan listened throughout._

“Killian never said anything about this! So him, Belle and Gold were hatching this with Merlin the whole time? And you were in on it and didn’t tell me?”

“I didn’t even know it would work! As I said, it was very old magic. Apparently, it was one of the reasons why Belle took that holiday in Europe. I can’t complain if, as it seems, Robin’s soul was able to move on.”

“Maybe,” Emma pondered, “but whatever they did could explain what that weird magic was all about. Let me go see Killian first. Merlin might still be with him. You go to Gold’s and we’ll meet back at your place?” Regina nodded. “Mulan, could you mind the store?” 

\---

** _The Jolly Roger_ **

Emma apparated onto the dockside, a hundred yards from the ship. When she’d left Regina moments earlier, she remembered that she hadn’t yet seen her husband since last night, when she’d inadvertently told him about her kissing Regina again. So, she was more than a little wary as she walked closer to the vessel. However, as she drew near, she could hear raucous laughter coming from within, and voices raised. _One of them Killian’s._

Normally, she would’ve yelled up from the dockside before she clambered aboard. However, hearing Belle’s shriek of laughter, this time she decided to just intrude on whoever he was with. She climbed slowly and silently onto the temporary gangplank, walking along the deck and down the small steps towards the ladder that would take her down to the ship’s galley. She heard several more voices as she drew closer. _Killian’s definitely, somebody else too. Merlin_? _He seemed to be telling some sort of rude joke._

“And he said to him, “Ooh dear Doctor - I must have caught it off a lavatory seat?” and Alexander said to him, “Aye, well ye must have chewed it – it’s in yer gums!” The little group broke into loud laughter at the bawdy joke, as Emma slowly opened the galley door, making the others stop laughing to look up. 

“Swan?” said Killian, sitting at the end of the long table, a glass of something vaguely alcoholic, probably rum, in front of him. “Not that I’m not pleased to see you, but what are you doing here? I thought you were on shift till four?”

As she turned to look at his drinking guests, she saw Belle sitting on Killian’s right, sporting a quirky grin, Gold sitting beside her, and a darker-skinned man, with his back to her, sitting on her husband’s left. The Sorcerer. “Yeah, I’m still on duty. There was some sort of magic wave an hour ago, and Regina told me about you guys being here earlier. I thought it might be connected to whatever’s been going on here.” A face she hadn’t seen for four years turned to face her. “Merlin? She told me you were back. What’s going on here?”

“Emma!” said Merlin, swivelling his body around to face her, smiling. “If you’ve spoken to Mrs. Locksley already, she would have told you. We came to release Robin’s trapped spirit.”

Before she could ask, a voice came from the other end of the table. From someone she hadn’t noticed.

“Mrs. Locksley? She took my name?” said an accented voice, Emma turning to face it. She froze.

“ROBIN? FUCK!” she gasped, stepping back in surprise. “No no no no! You’re dead!”

\---

“They didn’t just release his soul, Swan,” said Killian, calmly. “They released him!”

“Hello Emma,” said Robin, also softly, trying to calm her. “It’s nice to see you too…”

“How the hell did this happen? You’ve been dead four years! I went to your funeral! You can’t just bring someone back from the dead!”

“True,” said Merlin, “but Robin wasn’t actually dead. His soul was trapped…”

Emma was confused, taking in all the comments. “So it’s really you? You’re back?” she looked at the outlaw more closely. He seemed even younger, less tired, than she remembered him.

He nodded. “All thanks to these four. Plus my children, of course! They’ve spent the last hour or so telling me how they did it, and bringing me up to date with what’s happened since I left. You’re looking very well, Emma! Congratulations on your daughter, by the way.” Robin raised a small glass of something, toasting her. “Killian was telling me all about her. Hope? He seems besotted already…” he grinned back at the captain, who nodded a silent acknowledgment. “I’m sure you make wonderful parents. And I’m looking forward to meeting Belle and Rumple’s young man too. Gideon? He sounds a delightful so-and-so!”

Emma smiled, nodding in agreement. “Erm…thanks. Yeah, she’s wonderful. But…you know about Regina? And Marian?”

“About my two former loves finding love with each other and getting married? Yes. Belle was telling me. I’m sure they deserve each other. But right now, my first priority is getting back to Roland and…Robyn? I’m sure they could have picked a more original name, but oh well.”

“But…Roland lives with them now. And Robyn’s with Zelena.”

At the mention of the witch, Emma saw Robin’s eyes harden dramatically. “Yes…we’ll need to deal with that particular issue, won’t we.”

“Robin, you can’t just go back to their place just like that! You might give one of them a heart attack! You certainly gave me a shock. Let me get over there first, OK, or at least go with you and prepare them for it? It’s going to be more than a surprise, don’t you think?”

“You’re probably right, Emma, I guess that makes sense. But I don’t want to leave this very long. I’m desperate to see my children!”

“I’ll message her now, tell her I found out what that bloody great blast of magic was. And that I need to see her and Marian urgently…”

Merlin stood. “Just for the record, Emma, that ‘blast of magic’ you felt, had nothing to do with Robin! Well, not directly. We had a very special visitor just over an hour ago.”

“Special visitor? What now?”

“I’ll tell you about it at home later, Swan,” said Killian. “But this man needs reuniting with his family, don’t you think? I’ll collect Hope from the nursery. " 

\---

** _Mifflin Street_ **

Ten minutes after she’d arrived back from dropping off the little girl, Regina sat at the kitchen table feeling awkward, as Marian put a black coffee in front of her, sitting opposite.

“I’m sorry I kissed her, but I swear nothing else happened! We watched a couple of movies, we grew tired and I fell asleep on her as we hugged. But that’s it. I never have, and I never would, be unfaithful to you, Marian!”

The taller brunette studied her closely, before finally speaking. “I believe you. But how would you take it, if I became that attached to someone else? Killian perhaps, or even another woman?”

“I honestly don’t know. Angry, I guess. I’m rather possessive, after all…”

“Exactly. I’m only human, Gina! I’ve no problem with you having a close friend like Emma to confide in. Even the odd hug or two on the sofa. But the kissing makes me think something _could_ happen in the future between you two! And that _really_ bothers me. I shouldn’t have to feel like this…” 

“You’re right, and I’m sorry,” _and Regina meant every word!_ “It was stupid. I was overemotional when she said what she did about helping me get pregnant. I kissed her, she didn’t kiss me, and that’s all it was. Just one kiss! We both agreed we shouldn’t do that in future. Once again, I’m sorry.”

Marian nodded. “And again, I believe you. But you need to remember you have a wife! A wife who happens to love you very much. But if your heart’s being pulled elsewhere, then clearly, I don’t own it! And that’s not good enough for me. I won't live like that, so if necessary...”

Regina climbed off the stool, walking around the worktop to place her hands on her wife’s shoulders, moving in closer. “Marian, you own my heart, I swear!”

The taller woman placed her hands on Regina’s cheeks, whispering _“I’d better!” _before pulling her head down to seal their lips in a much-needed kiss. However, Regina’s relief and enjoyment was soon cut short, by the sound of the doorbell.

_“Hell…not now!”_ The queen groaned into Marian’s mouth, at their interruption. _“Go away!”_

Marian sniggered, rising. “I’ll get it. Don’t want you fireballing anyone, do we…?”

As she turned to answer the door, Regina took the cups to the sink, looked back at Marian’s rear. She couldn’t resist checking her out, eyes dropping to that firm, beautiful backside, beautifully encased in the silky dark-blue knee length day dress. _Hmm._ _Perhaps we could both do with an early night? _

Seconds later, her pleasant thoughts of lovemaking were interrupted by Marian’s raised, irritated voice.

“Oh…not you again!”

\---

Two minutes earlier, the now over twenty-five-year-old yellow Volkswagen Beetle had pulled up, not quite in front of the mansion, Emma turning to her passenger. “OK, look, I’ll go in and give them the news. Then come out and get you, all right?”

“Very well,” said Robin. “Just…please don’t be too long.”

She left the car, walking up the path to the front door, to ring the bell. Unbeknown to Emma, a clearly impatient Robin stepped out from his side, to stand and look over the carefully manicured hedge, to the house containing the two most important women in his, interrupted, life.

A good half-minute after she rang, Robin’s jaw dropped in astonishment at the woman who answered the door. _Marian! His beloved Marian. The woman he’d lost all those years ago! _He desperately wanted to race over, and sweep her into his arms, but held back as Emma requested. From what he could see of her, apart from her face, Marian looked very different. Much shorter, shoulder-length hair, and wearing a modern, dark-blue dress. However, she didn’t seem too happy to see Emma! In fact, she looked downright cross, and her voice was raised:

“Oh…not you again!”

“Marian, I’m sorry, but…”

“Can’t seem to tear yourself away, can you Emma?” she huffed. “She’s in the kitchen…” She turned dramatically to one side, waving the blonde through a sweeping arm.

The two women walked inside, Marian closing the door behind her without looking back. Having now heard her voice, it was like a magnet to the former outlaw, as he now moved closer to the front door himself, waiting for Emma to come back out. He could just about hear the raised voices coming from the hallway.

“Marian, look I’m sorry, all right! Really, but…” Regina walked out from the kitchen to see a pink faced Emma looking flustered. “But now really isn’t the time! I’ve got something very important to tell you. Both of you. And it just can’t wait…” The blonde spotted her best friend. “Gina, you and Marian need to sit!”

“What is it? Is it Henry?” she became slightly agitated. “Has something happened to Henry?”

“No, nothing like that! Please…you need to sit! I’ve news which might come as a bit of a shock!”

“For god’s sake, Emma, stop wasting time and spit it out? I’ve faced more-”

Emma was getting flustered. “Gina, shut up and listen, goddammit! Someone’s come back. He’s waiting in the car…”

“He? Who?”

Before Emma could even answer, Marian had already moved back to a front door, opening it to look at whoever it could be. On the porch stood a man, only a few feet from the door, who now turned to face her. The moment she saw his face, her jaw dropped and she was rendered totally speechless!

“Hello, Marian! Been a while, hasn’t it? May I come in?”

She stood, transfixed, frozen to the spot as her heart seemed to stop. Her eyes bulging in disbelief, she remained speechless, only distracted when she heard a sound of something solid hitting the floor behind her, followed by Emma’s scream.

“GINA!” 

\---


	26. The Return

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Robin's alive! And it comes as more than a shock to his former wife and True Love. Their reactions are a little unexpected...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi to everyone who has stuck with this odd little story!  
Thank you to all who have taken the time and trouble to comment or message me. I always welcome constructive feedback. 
> 
> The story's pace is going to increase now Robin's back in town.
> 
> Enjoy,
> 
> Fi x

_ **Mifflin Street** _

“GINA!” screamed Emma, as her best friend slumped to the floor, banging her head hard on the parquet flooring. Marian, having initially been transfixed by the sight of her deceased husband, turned at Emma’s cry, seeing her wife now sprawled on the floor.

“Gina! Oh my god…” she yelled, turning to drop to the floor, carefully putting her hands around the back of her head, twisting herself to put her legs under her, resting her head on her lap. Robin, equally frozen to the spot at the sight of his wife and mother of his son, now watched in astonishment, not having spotted the woman behind her. He walked in, gasping as the fallen woman’s face was turned to reveal Regina, his former lover. His true love. He moved closer, to the sight of his former love and mother to his son, cradling his more recent love. Speechless, he heard a voice from the side.

“Robin…It might be a good idea if you waited outside?” Erm, Robin?” Emma asked again, but was getting no response. “Robin? I said I think-”

“I’m not leaving!” he said firmly, lowering himself to his knees. His voice seemed to make Regina open her eyes. _She looked frightened!_ Two sets of wide, chocolate-brown eyes were looking straight back at him in utter disbelief, as though they’d seen a ghost.

“Miladies?”

Marian pulled Regina in closer to her stomach as she lay, mesmerised. “You can’t be - you can’t be real!”

He spoke more softly, trying not to traumatise them further. “I very much am, Lady…” _he used his old nickname for her, making her brow lift in recognition._ “When Merlin used that ancient magic on the boat earlier today? After you left, he used the goblet to restore me. Sorry I frightened you. Emma tried to forewarn you both but…well, here I am.” As he spoke, he saw tears start appearing in Regina’s eyes. Though still be in shock, she raising her hand up towards his face. He shuffled closer, so she could reach. As soft fingers grazed the stubble on his cheek, he gave them both a sad smile.

_“It really is you!”_ Regina’s voice was almost a whisper. _“Hades said the crystal would ‘end’ you! Like you never even existed…”_

“He lied. Not too surprising. He is Hades, after all! I have Merlin and Belle to thank...”

As Marian gave him a bewildered smile, Regina sat up from her lap, her eyes changing from shock to a hard glare. As he leaned back to take a proper look at her, he wasn’t expecting the hard slap on his cheek! 

“REGINA!” screamed Marian, “What the hell?”

“HOW COULD YOU DO THAT?” Regina bellowed at him, as his face started to redden. “YOU HAD A SON, ROBIN! HOW COULD YOU BE SO STUPID?” she spat.

Robin realised why she was furious, saying simply, “Love, Regina. He was going to kill you! I couldn’t let that happen.”

“BUT YOU HAD A SON!” she repeated, now shaking, as tears started falling. “ROLAND NEEDED YOU!”

“And Henry needed you! It was the only way to stop you being killed…”

“You stupid, bloody fool!” she yelled, but let him pull her into his chest regardless, as tears now cascaded freely down her cheeks. “Four years, Robin! Four years, you idiot!” her voice collapsed, sobbing now overwhelming her as Robin’s arms tightened around her back. He looked up to see Marian, now also beginning to cry at something she never imagined she’d ever see. Her dead husband hugging her grief-stricken wife?

Even Emma, the usually, in Robin’s memory, scowling saviour, had a tear running down her cheek, which she quickly wiped away. “Erm…I guess I’ll leave you all to it! I’ll see myself out…”

It took a few more minutes for Regina to eventually calm and pull herself together. Robin and Marian helped her stand and then, once the queen had finally let him go, Marian immediately pulled herself into his arms, kissing his cheek for the first time in seven years as his arms enfolded her. They held each other for several minutes, Marian sniffling as memories flooded through her mind. As their heads finally moved apart, he studied her beautiful face. _She still hadn’t changed! Apart from the hairstyle, make up and clothes. _He couldn’t help looking down at her soft, puffy lips. Lips that he’d so often latched onto with his own so often, all those years ago!_ Lips he wanted to seize now - but she was no longer his! _She must’ve been thinking something similar, because the pair caught each other staring. Realising their closeness, she moved slowly out of his embrace, aware Regina was standing right beside her.

“I gather congratulations are in order?”

That broke Marian out of her reverie. “I’m sorry?”

“Congratulations. Belle told me you and Regina got married a few weeks ago?”

“Oh…yes, of course,” she turned to look at Regina, taking a hand in her own. “In New York. It was lovely. Really lovely!” Regina gave her a soft smile, stroking her wife’s cheek with her free hand.

_To Robin, the sight of his former wife and his more recent lover sharing such an intimate gaze, was just plain weird. Belle and Killian had told him about their recent history, but seeing the pair of them, together, confirming everything, was uncomfortable. When Belle had shown him two of the feathers, he’d realised that the dreams he’d had were not dreams at all! He’d almost witnessed them falling in love. And now, seeing the result, how they’d moved on from him, was more than painful._

“I’m glad you were both able to find love in each other.” _His words flowed easily, but there was no feeling behind them. Not that the pair noticed, as they continued gazing at one other._

“She’s remarkable, Robin!” breathed Marian, putting an arm on her waist, Regina pulling closer. “I never been happier. She’s the best thing that’s ever happened to me! I've never felt love like this...”

_Ouch, that hurt.! Was our love not special? He knew she didn’t mean it that way, but it felt like it._

That earned a beaming smile from Regina, who brought her own arms around the other’s waist, hugging her. _“Nor me, my love!” _she whispered, tilting her head slightly, to place a soft kiss on her lips. As they shared the moment, Robin couldn’t help but wince, feeling invisible and uncomfortable, turning his head to look at anywhere but them. Unfotunately, out of the corner of her eye, Marian noticed the look on his face as he turned away.

“Can I see Roland now, please? I think he’s waited long enough, don’t you think?” his voice sounded decidedly cooler than a moment ago.

“Of course. Let me go up and talk to him, just to prepare him. Gina, come up with me? I think we should tell him together…”

Robin watched the pair give him a sad smile, turning to walk up the stairs, again side-by-side, hand-in-hand, each of them regularly looking back down at him as they left. Regina appeared to be whispering something to her, after which Marian sniggered, looking back down the stairs. He never took his eyes from them.

Regina knocked on the boy’s door. “Roland, could we have a word?” 

\---

The next half hour was the most emotional of Robin’s life. Hearing the news of his return, Roland had immediately stood, racing past them and out of his bedroom, onto the stair head, to see Robin staring up at him. “PAPA!”

To Robin, his son’s change in appearance was astonishing. The dimple-cheeked, wild-haired boy looked to have grown a foot in height, had a slimmer face and slightly tidier hair!

“Roland!” Robin gasped. “Yes, It’s me!”

The boy almost threw himself down the stairs, taking three at a time, before crashing into his father’s arms, completely overcome. Robin clung to him tightly. Tears fell immediately, some of them from Robin, as father and son clung tightly to each other for dear life.

It took at least ten minutes before the boy’s distress and sobbing to finally subside. Another five before he could speak.

“How papa? How did you're back?”

“That was down to you, my boy! You and your sister. Do you remember what you did on Killian’s ship? Well Mr. Merlin and that clever Lady Belle; they used very special, and very old, magic to put me back in my body. I don’t know how, but they did it. Killian and Rumple helped too, and even Zeus, the Lord of the Gods!” _At that last part, Regina’s ears pricked up._

“Tell me you’re not going away again, papa? Tell me you’re never going to leave me!”

“Never again, Roland, I swear. I’m here with you. For you and your sister.”

Marian and Regina watched their emotional reunion, without interrupting them. Roland led him back upstairs to his room, His hand never leaving his father’s. When they reached the landing, they both walked straight past Marian and Regina, who had been watching silently above. As Roland waved for Robin to enter his bedroom, he followed, without even looking up at the two women, before closing the door behind him. _Clearly, his mother was not wanted for this _. 

“This is real, Gina? He’s really back, isn’t he?”

“I’m as astonished and bewildered as you are!”

\---

It was a good few hours later, when Regina finally plucked up the courage to knock on the bedroom door, Marian standing close behind her. Getting no response, she carefully opened it, to see something that made their hearts melt. Robin lying on the top of his son’s bed, fully clothed with only his boots off, with Roland cuddled into his side, his head resting on his father’s chest, snoring gently. Robin was clearly wide awake, as he looked over to them, raising a brow and bringing a finger to his lips. _“Shh, he’s just gone to sleep. Give me five minutes and I’ll be down…”_

\---

When he reappeared downstairs, the two women were again sitting side-by-side at the kitchen table. “He’s fast asleep. Everything was a bit emotional, but he’s settled now.”

“Robin,” Regina began, “Marian and I have been talking. Everything was quite a shock earlier, but we’ve prepared the guest bedroom for you. In the morning, I suggest that we-”

“I’m staying on the Jolly Roger tonight,” he interrupted. Thank you for offering, but Killian’s letting me make use of it until I find a place. I’ll come over and see Roland in the morning.”

“You’re staying on the ship?” _Marian couldn’t believe her ears._ “Why? Robin, there’s a perfectly good bed here! Besides, you can see Roland again first thing.”

He looked between the two of them. “I’ll come over and see him first thing. But I’d rather stay there, thank you.” Robin looked a little sheepish, but there was a hint of steel in his voice. _He sounded different to how she remembered_ _him._

“Why not here?” she asked again. “Roland’s living here anyway. Stay the night, surely?”

“Again, I’d really rather not…”

“Why, Robin?” Regina joined in. “Why can’t you stay?”

“That’s fairly obvious, isn’t it, Regina?” He left the reason hanging in the air.

“He’s feeling awkward,” Marian answered instead, looking at him, but talking to her. “I saw face when you kissed me. He was disgusted! He’s feeling awkward being here. Isn’t that right, Robin?” 

_He felt he was being examined, as both looked at him curiously, waiting for his answer_. “Not disgusted. But it’s a little hard to witness, bearing in mind what you both mean to me…”

“You said earlier that you were glad!” said Regina, her voice hardening. “But clearly - you’re not!”

“I am glad, and I meant it! You were the loves of my life in your own times, and you both deserve happiness. It’s just painful for me to see, because I’m no longer part of it! Regina, you and I were together only a few weeks, and they were some of the most wonderful weeks of my life! And you, Mar, you and I found a wonderful love that produced an even more beautiful human being! I treasure all those memories. But unfortunately, for me, I’m still in love with two married women, who've both moved on! That’s why I can’t stay here...”

“You think I moved on?” Regina felt her anger rising. “You were murdered in front of my eyes, for god’s sake! I grieved over you for four years! I suffered depression. I even had to leave my job! Moved on?”

“And I apologise for being the cause of your pain. But the woman beside you, your wife, has helped you move on. Marian, you said it yourself! You said you’ve never felt love like hers. That she was _‘the best thing that ever happened to me’!_ Right in front of me! Thanks for that! Good to know our years together meant so little…”

“Robin, you know Marian didn’t mean it like that! She was just-”

“What are you saying?” It was Marian’s turn to feel annoyed, despite his admission he was still in love with them. “That you’re leaving? That you’re leaving Storybrooke because we’re not together anymore? Damn you Robin! What about Roland?”

“Don’t be stupid, I would never leave Roland! That boy is my life! No, I’m not leaving the town. Killian is letting me stay on his ship till I organise myself. I need to find a job, and somewhere permanent to live. I also have a daughter I need to see urgently! I hate to think what that ginger bitch has done with her!” _Regina thought to defend her sister but, given the circumstances she stayed silent as he continued. "_No, I’ll be staying around. I’m seeing Merlin and Belle in the morning. Belle’s going to provide me with one of those talking devices you use, Gina. And he’s going to be giving me some sort of intensive education, ‘mind-lessons’, as he called it, on this land and the technology, to help me through. I’d like to take Roland with me. For the magic lessons…”

“Magic?” What do you mean, magic lessons? And what’s it got to do with Roland?”

_He sighed, remembering he hadn’t told them._ “After they restored my soul to my body, Zeus appeared on the ship...” 

“Zeus? Like, Lord-of-the-Gods, all-powerful Zeus? Lightning bolts and capes?” Marian rolled her eyes. “Robin, you sound insane!”

“Says the woman talking to a man who was a corpse this morning?” he glared back. “No, I’m serious. Zeus appeared in front of all of us. You can ask Belle, Rumple or Killian if you don't believe me! He repaired my soul, and gave me a pick-me-up of sorts, including some magic, according to Merlin. So he’s going to ‘switch it on’, in his words, tomorrow, and give me some training in using it safely. As for Roland, Merlin also said he could detect magic in him as well!"

As he looked at the pair, still holding hands, his voice took on a sarcastic tone. "Apparently, like with Emma, it's because you and I have true love! Interesting, don't you think? Considering what you said earlier about you and Regina! Oh well..." 

"Robin, that's unfair!" _Marian finally realised just how much she'd hurt his feelings. _“But as for Roland, I’m really not sure you should-”

“If the greatest sorcerer who ever lived, says our son has some sort of magical power within him, I’m inclined to believe him, aren't you? And if he has, then who better to teach him in its safe use?”

Seeing them starting to squabble, Regina sought to reduce the tension rather before it descended surely into a blazing row. Her free hand grasped Robin's. “I’m sorry but inclined to agree with Marian, Robin. He’s only eight! I think you two should talk to Merlin together first though, don’t you? I was almost twenty when Rumple showed me my powers, and it was traumatic! You can talk to Emma, too, if you don’t believe me!”

He nodded silently, staying his temper. “I guess. Marian, why don’t you come with me in the morning, after I pick up Roland? I was intending to take him out for breakfast first thing…”

“I could, but I’d like to bring Regina with us? If, of course, you can bear seeing the two of us together, that is?” _The moment she made another sarcastic comment, Marian regretted it, seeing the irritated look in his eyes. Regina picked up on it too._

“There’s no need to mock me, Marian! Yes, I have no problem with Regina coming, and I would have suggested it. I’ll see you both tomorrow…”

As he rose to leave, Regina's hand tightened on his arm. “Robin, wait?” He turned to face her.

“There’s something I wanted to ask you. Over the last six months, you seemed to be sending the two of us messages. Robin feathers. Even Roland and Robyn got some. Then a few months ago, they stopped. Were they from you? And if so, why did you stop? I seriously thought you brought us together!”

He paused, looking at her face. _God, she’s still stunning!_

“Yes, they were from me, but I don’t really know quite how to explain it! It was like I was in a dream? Like a void, and I have no idea how I woke, where I was or how time passed. All I know is I remember seeing you both together, and I could hear you, but you couldn’t hear me! Once or twice I dreamed you were both in some sort of café, and another time in the car. I tried talking to you often, but it was no good. So, I imagined feathers falling down to tell you things. Until this afternoon, when Belle asked me about it, I just imagined I was dreaming. Apparently, she saw two feathers appear, when she was with you both. I had no idea everything I saw actually happened!” 

_Marian was still annoyed at him for earlier, so couldn’t resist a further dig._ “So, you also saw the two of us in the bath? Perhaps in bed together? Enjoy it? Saw enough, did you?” 

Even Regina thought that was a low blow, and glared back at her. _What the hell are you doing?_

However, it was too late, his voice now changing to an angry growl. “Do you _really_ think I had any choice in the matter, Marian? In case you forgot, I WAS DEAD! Do you really think I _wanted_ to see that? You know what? Fuck you! I’m leaving. I’ll be here to take Roland at eight, whether you decide to come or not!”

He turned, heading to the front door without another word, opening it and slamming it hard behind him, leaving Regina bewildered. _It was rare to see Robin ever lose his temper! The last time, had been when she’d entrusted his baby daughter to Zelena in the Underworld, without asking him._

_\---_

“Did you really need to antagonise him like that? You know he’s finding this hard enough to deal with, seeing the two of us together.”

Marian turned to face her, and Regina could see she was holding back tears. “Yeah? Well too bloody bad! He walks in here like he owns the place, and demands to see my son? He hates seeing us together and he acts like I just moved on from him - just like that! I'm no heartless bitch, Regina! I grieved him too! He broke my bloody heart, and now after all these years, I've finally managed to find love with somebody else, with you, and he dares to just drop it in that he's still in love with me? With us? How dare he!"

"Marian, he's also suffered, just like you and me! When I first met him, he told me how he mourned you, how he would have done anything for you. But you don't realise that he mourned you, not once but twice! You were originally killed by the Royal Guard when you escaped from my dungeon. Then, after Emma and Jones interfered with the timeline, they tried to bring you back but Zelena killed you on the way. Remember what she did to him in New York? He suffered more than you can imagine..." Seeing the woman's tears flowing, she magicked a box of tissues, for her to take a couple. "And that's not even counting losing his son and daughter by stupidly saving my life. Then he had to face losing his children by sacrificing himself for me!"

Marian sniffled, wiping her now runny nose. "He had no right to say what he did! Neither of us just 'moved on' like that!"

"Perhaps not, but he's hurting, so he lashed out. But so did you, my darling! You threw our love right back in his face! And you mocked him! You mocked him after he admitted he was still in love with us. Why would you even do that?" 

"I was angry! OK, I know I shouldn't have said those things but, I was hurt too. And then when Roland took him upstairs? It was like I was invisible to both of them! He's my son too, Gina! They just walked past me and-” she stopped when she saw a figure on the landing.

“Roland? I thought you were asleep!”

The boy glared down at his mother. “I was, but your shouting woke me up! I came out and heard what you just said to papa!”

‘Roland, go back to bed,” Regina intervened. “It’s late. We can talk about it in the morning!”

“No. I want to go live with papa! I don’t think I like you very much, mamma…”

Seeing the hurt look on Marian’s face, Regina turned and walked up the stairs, keeping her voice as calm as she could. “Roland, you know that’s a horrible thing to say? Please apologise to your mother at once!” 

“No! She hates him. And because of that, I hate her! I don’t want to live here anymore…”

\---


	27. You're still in Love with him? I know I am...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Roland escapes from the mansion to try and find his father. There's an awkward meeting between the Locksleys, and a surprising outcome...

** _The Jolly Roger – the following morning_ **

_Robin had spent a sleepless night on board. _

_He’d arrived back from the mansion in a foul mood, after having slammed the door on his former lovers. Lovers who had moved on; one from his death, and the other from god-knows where, to find comfort in each other. Comfort he'd encouraged in his dreams! And now, as he replayed their short reunion in his mind, over and over again, he began to realise he’d been unreasonable. And unkind. He’d died and they’d mourned him! After four years, why shouldn’t they be allowed to move on, with him gone? What was the problem? Why shouldn’t they be allowed another chance at happiness?_

And now, as he looked out to sea, dawn breaking over the far horizon, Robin sat on a hard bench on the fo’c’sle, the ship's raised front deck, looked out at the piercing rim of yellow sun emerged from the darkness. _This was a day the was never meant to see! Yet here he was. Alive, yet miserable. _Robin wasn’t usually one given to self-pity, and a part of him felt ashamed for feeling this way. 

“Ahoy, mate!” said a voice from behind. “For a man whose been given a second life, you don’t seem too chuffed about it?”

He turned to see his friend. The man who'd helped bring him back. “Morning Killian. I never heard you come aboard? What are you doing here at this godforsaken hour?”

“I’m a sailor, mate, we rise with the sun! But I’m also a part-time deputy sheriff around here. I’ve just finished a night shift and I usually check over my pride and joy here before heading home. Fancy a strong mug of tea? The stuff they make in this land is as weak as witch’s piss!” 

“Definitely. The last thing I need is coffee; I haven’t slept a wink. So, a deputy sheriff? You really have left the pirate life behind!”

“Aye. Marrying a saviour does that to you. And being a father, of course…”

“I remember Belle saying. A little girl, I gather?”

Killian reached into his back pocket, pulling out his wallet to proudly reveal a photo of Emma sitting down with a little, similar-looking blonde on her knee, gurning at the camera. “Hope Alice Swan-Jones. Nineteen months!”

“Robin looked closer. “She’s beautiful, Killian. Thankfully, she looks more like her mum than her dad!” he ribbed, “You must be very proud.”

He nodded, wistfully. “The most precious gem I ever owned, though Emma thinks her temperament is all my doing. And the eyes of course…”

Robin smiled back at him, handing back the photo. “I’m looking forward to meeting her. So, all’s well in the Swan-Jones household?”

“Better now than it's ever been, after a few hiccups. So, why the sleepless night? Anything to do with your former loves? Or should I say 'loves'? The reunion didn’t go well?”

“That's one way of putting it! Let's just say their reaction wasn’t quite what I expected…”

“It’s not every day you see your husband, or your former true love, come back from the dead now, is it? Emma told me she dropped you off over there. Said it was all tears when she left?”

“Well, tears turned to tantrums rather quickly. It didn’t go well.”

“It must have been difficult for all. Come on down below and tell your old Uncle Killian all about it! I might even tell you about some of the recent fun and games I’ve been having. I can cook us a fry-up too…”

“Yes to the tea, but I'll pass on the food, thanks. I promised Roland breakfast in Granny’s at eight, as I'm meeting John there. Belle’s filled me in on some things, but it would be good to hear about what’s really been going on behind the scenes...”

\---

** _Mifflin Street_ **

Like the Jolly Roger, there hadn’t been much sleep in the Locksley-Mills house last night either! And as she sat sipping her scalding hot coffee the following morning, Regina ruminated on how things had deteriorated so rapidly.

\---

_After hearing them argue, and seeing his father walk out, slamming the door behind him, Roland told Marian that he didn’t like her anymore. Seeing how upset she was, Regina had tried to get him to apologise. He’d refused, adding that he didn’t want to live with them anymore. Trying to be firmer, she told him to go to bed immediately. He yelled back, telling Regina that she couldn’t tell him what to do, as she wasn’t his mother! That triggered Marian, who then lost her temper, racing up the stairs to him and telling him to apologise at once to Regina. His temper now uncontrollable, he refused again, telling them he hated them both. That they made him leave all his friends, and that he never wanted to live with them ever again, only with his papa. Though they knew it was just his anger talking, Marian now had him by the arm, dragging the eight-year-old to his room. He pulled back as much as he could. Then he swore. “Get off me, you bitch!” Where he’d heard the word, she had no idea! But it was met with a sharp slap on his cheek. _

_Marian was incandescent with rage “How dare you say that to me? How dare you treat Regina like that? You’ll stay in your room and I’m not letting you out till you’re ready to apologise! You will not defy me, young man! I am your mother!” _

_Not that that made any difference.“You’re not my mother! I hate you! I wish you were both dead!” At that, she raised her hand, ready to strike him again. But he wasn’t done. He was still furiously defiant. “Go on then, hit me! Make you feel better does it, hitting me? GO ON THEN!” As she was about to do just that, Regina’s hand curled around her arm, stopping her._

_“Marian, stop! Just…stop! Roland, go now!” The boy then stormed into his room, slamming the door behind him, leaving the two feeling too stunned to react. Regina then raised a hand, delivering a spell to lock the door until she removed it. “There. He can’t come out. Come away, my love.” _

_A few minutes later, after they’d moved to their bedroom, and once the anger had subsided, the tears came. Marian was in hysterics, crying on Regina’s shoulder at the horrible comments from her hurtful child. “You heard him, Gina. He said he hated me! That I wasn’t his mother!”_

_“I know my love, but it was all said in anger! I’m certain he didn’t mean it,” she soothed. _

_“You don’t know that! He called me a 'bitch' Gina! He said he wished I was dead!” _

_“He lashed out in anger. Everything just got too heated! Let him simmer, and we’ll deal with him in the morning. It’s been a very stressful evening, so come on now, let’s go downstairs.” _

_\---_

** _The next morning._ **

They never slept a wink that night. The morning after, Regina, sitting with her coffee, played over and over again what had happened. The harsh words. Him swearing. She slapped him and yet he still defied her, demanding she do it again! It had been horrible.

“Hi,” said Marian, appearing with a towel around her. head. “I thought a shower might help. It didn’t. I’ll have a coffee, get changed and then we’d better get _him_ out. What time did Robin say he would collect him?”

“I can’t recall. He said Belle would be getting him a phone this morning but until then I’m not sure how to contact him. Hang on…” Regina closed her eyes and twirled her fingers. “There. I’ve unsealed his bedroom door. Perhaps it’s best I go up with you, in case he hasn’t calmed down?”

“I can handle a stroppy eight-year-old boy, Gina!”

Ten minutes later, she turned the handle on his room door, walking in. “Roland! I hope you’ve had time to consider what you-” She stopped the moment she saw the bed empty. His little en suite bathroom door was wide open, and the light was off. _Then she noticed the wide open window! _“GINA!!”

It took but a few moments for Regina to appear. “What is it? What’s-” then she noticed the window, and her wife standing in front of the little work table. She was reading a small sheet of blue notepaper. Stepping closer, she saw it bore his child's shaky handwriting:

** _I’m not living here anymore. I want to be with papa._ **

Marian clutched her hand to her mouth. “Shit! We need to talk to Robin!”

“He’s coming here shortly anyway. I’ll call Emma. She can tell the sheriff department to put the word out. In the meantime, you wait for here and I’ll go look.”

“Gina, what have I done?” there was a tremble in her voice, remembering when she last spoke to her son. “What if he really doesn’t want to come back to me? I couldn’t bear it…”

“Don’t think like that!" She wrapped an arm around Marian’s waist. "He said he wanted to stay with Robin. I’m sure he’ll talk some sense into him. After all, he knows him better than anybody. He brought him up alone, after all.” She realised the moment she said it that it was the wrong thing to say as, once again, tears started to fall. “Marian, I’m sorry, I just meant-”

“He wants Robin, but not me! And I just threw our relationship in Robin's face! Let’s face it, they’re both pissed off with me! What if Robin says yes, Gina? What if he says he can go live with him?” 

She pulled her into a hug. “Marian, please stop doing this to yourself! You’re the sensible one of us, remember? The one who calms me down? It’ll be all right, you’ll see.” _But what if she’s right? He is his father after all, the man who brought him up! How would that work?_

A minute later, she was on the phone to Emma, telling her about Roland’s disappearance. Her best friend told her not to worry, and that she’d put out some calls and organise a search in the vicinity. And it wasn’t long after that, when a text message came in. From Killian Jones:

> _Guyliner: Emma called me. Your lad turned up here a few minutes ago. He’s with his dad._

Breathing a sigh of relief that the boy was safe, she showed the message to Marian. As she read it, another message came in:

> _Guyliner: It’s Robin. I’m using Killian’s phone. Roland’s with me. He’s safe._

Then a moment later, another one:

> _ Guyliner: I might bring him with me to Granny’s. Not sure yet._

Marian gulped. “Roland’s probably already told him I hit him! That I slapped his own son!”

Trying not to think of his reaction to that possibility, Regina typed him a reply:

> _Regina L: He has school today Robin! He should be there, with his friends._

Seconds later, the reply came back:

> _Guyliner: Not today. I’ll be looking after him. We’ll be with Belle at ten thirty._

She could have replied, objecting, but the short, blunt messages told her all she needed to know. So, instead she okayed back. “Let’s go together.”

\---

** _The Jolly Roger – thirty minutes earlier_ **

_Roland had appeared by the dockside around seven thirty, boarding the ship and appearing at the galley door, much to Killian and Robin’s surprise._

“Roland! What the devil are you doing here?” asked his father, shocked to see him here on his own. “It’s very early! How did you get here? Does your mother even know you’re here?”

“No, and I don’t care papa. I escaped!”

Having left his mother’s house around six, via the window, and shimmying down the drainpipe to escape, Robin had walked the four miles to the dockside. He’d gathered up a few essentials and, after filling his backpack, he left a very short note for his mother and her wife. Having discovered they’d locked the bedroom door on him, that just made him even more determined to leave.

“Oh, Rolly my boy, they’ll be worried sick when they find out!”

“They won’t, papa. They just want each other, anyway. I want to live with you from now on! Please don't take me back?”

_Killian made him a hot chocolate to warm him up, as he sat with his father and the captain to tell them everything that had happened. About him waking up last night to shouting. About seeing him downstairs, arguing with his mother and Regina. About seeing him yell and leave, slamming the door behind him. Although he avoided telling him about the bad word he’d used, he did go on to tell him about his own argument with his mother and Regina. And how, just before locking him in his bedroom, his mother had slapped him around the face. Robin’s eyes rose in alarm._

“She actually slapped you?” Robin was horrified. “This is important, and you must tell me the truth! You’re saying mamma really slapped you around the face?”

“It’s true! Right around the side of my face, here!” he pointed to his cheek.

“What did you say to her to make you do that? Come on now Roland, the truth!”

“I said that I hate her, because she hates you! I said I didn’t want to live there anymore, and that Gina couldn’t tell me what to do because she wasn’t my mamma!”_Robin winced, knowing how much that would have hurt her, bringing back painful memories of Henry._

“Anything else? Come on, Roland…” 

He looked up, with a hint of guilt in his eyes. “I used a bad word…” 

“A bad word? What kind of bad word?”

“I kind of…called her a _bitch_!” he looked down.

“Oh, Roland, that’s unacceptable! She shouldn’t have slapped you, but you shouldn’t have said that either! I thought I taught you better than that?”

“I’m sorry, papa. I was angry, but so was mamma!”

“Listen Rob,” said Killian, who had sat silently, listening. “If it’s going to be awkward, and you don’t want your young lad facing all that, why don’t you leave young Roland with me for the day till you finish? I’ll take him off with me for a while till you’re back. I’m sure we can keep him occupied.”

The boy’s eyes lit up, for the first time that morning. “Oh, please dad? can I stay here with Killian?”

\---

** _Granny’s Diner – Just before nine._ **

As Marian led Regina into the diner, the first thing she spotted was a small crowd, gathered around a table at the back. “Dot, what’s going on down there?”

“Hi Marian! It’s Robin Hood. He’s back from the dead. Hadn’t you heard?”

“Of course she’s heard, you daft girl, she was married to him! You never heard of Maid Marian and Robin Hood?” called Granny, emerging from the kitchen holding two large hot plates. “She was his wife!”

“Oh!” said the Hero of Oz, putting two and two together. “Of course! Silly me, I’m a bit slow this morning!”

“Well speed yourself up then, and take this to him, along with the other one for the big man! And while you’re at it, get your girl to move her ass over here and serve some customers, instead of makin’ eyes at them!” She turned to Marian and Regina. “Now, ladies. What are you having?”

“One black coffee and a small pot of strong tea please, Eugenia.” said Regina. We came to talk to Robin but…well, he seems occupied over there! We’ll hold off ordering food until we’ve spoken to him. I can’t even see him among that rabble. Did Roland come in with him?” 

“No, he came on his own. He’s only been here ten minutes. I just served him and Little John a couple of Leroy’s heart-busters.”

Marian had already walked over to the edge of the group to look over as Dorothy worked her through the melee with the laden hot plates in oven mitts. “Hot stuff! Coming through!” she called.

“Yep, you sure are!” said Will, earning a roar of laughter from the group, as she moved the plates onto the table, in front of Little John and Robin.

“Oi, that’s my line!” said Ruby, also laughing and currently sitting next to John. “You keep your eyes off my woman, Scarlett! That lady’s going to be my wife next week!” she looked up and winked at Dorothy as she blushed. “You OK, babe?”

“Yeah. Granny’s whinging she wants you back helping! Right gentlemen. Two super-sized English breakfasts! More teas are coming. You need anything else?”

“No, that’s perfect thanks, Dorothy.” Robin also followed it with a wink. As Marian looked at him from the back, she could see he had little Li on his lap, her warrior mother sitting next to him. The toddler was trying to get to the newly arrived plate of food. “Oh no you don’t missy!” he fake-growled, leaning to pretend to bite her side, make her giggle hysterically. Marian half-smiled, recalling how Robin use to do the same to Roland. 

“Come on, you!” said Mulan, lifting her daughter off him before standing. “Leave Uncle Robin to have his breakfast; you’ve eaten already, little one. Robin, we’ll see you later?” As she leaned to her side to drop a kiss on his cheek, Marian saw a happy tear on the woman’s cheek. _‘He was my big brother and best friend’, the woman had told her. It was clear they used to be close._

“Definitely, thanks for the invite, Mu! We’ll both be over at six?”

Mulan leaned over him, her baby in her right arm, wrapping her left around his back and dropping another light kiss on his forehead. "I'm so pleased you're back. I've missed you so much!" Robin whispered something to her, then the tiny girl, pretending to bite her leg again and earning a loud chuckle. “She’s gorgeous, Mu! Reminds me of Rolly at that age. He was a mischievous so-and-so too!”

As she upped and left, Robin then noticed Marian at the back of the group that had surrounded him since he walked in ten minutes ago. She looked upset. “Marian?” She looked back at him, and she silently mouthed ‘sorry’ to him.

Ruby saw the exchange. “Come on, guys, let’s leave these two to eat in peace!” Getting the hint, the rest of them drifted off, most shaking his hand or patting his back before stepping away, leaving John and Robin sat opposite each other, Marian standing at the end of the table.

“May I?” Robin nodded for her to sit. She did so, sitting beside John to avoid any awkwardness.

Looking at their breakfast plates, she saw several fried eggs, bacon, sausages, a black dry slab of something mysterious, mushroom, baked beans and a slice of fried bread. “You may have just got out of the grave but, looking at the size of that plate, putting too many of those away could put you right back in it!”

John looked up at her. “What, this? It’s just a little treat from Granny, to Robin's recipe! She figured he hasn’t had a decent meal in four years. Your fella needs building up, don’t you think?”

_Marian looked at her former husband, who’d also picked up on what he’d said. My fella? Technically, were they still married? She married Regina but, she'd never actually divorced him; he’d died. So, what does that make us?_

“Her ‘fella’ isn’t her fella any more, John. She married Regina, remember? She has a wife of her own now!” As Robin said the words, Marian could see the sadness in his eyes.

“Oh…yeah!” John realised his little faux pas. “Sorry, I forgot,” he said, now embarrassed. “How’s Roland, Mar? I haven’t seen him this week…”

_Jeez, out of the frying pan into the fire!_ “He’s...umm…”

“Staying with me!” said Robin, digging her out of the awkwardness. “He’s on the Jolly, playing pirates with Killian. I’ll bring him over this week…”

“He still needs to go to school, Robin, just like the rest of his new friends!” said a cautious voice, as another figure arrived at the table. Regina had stayed back, waiting for the gaggle of merry men to leave them. “Although perhaps today, under the circumstances…”

Robin put his fork down, picking up the tea mug. “He’ll stay with me this week. He can go back next Monday.” His voice was calm and measured, but the hint of steel in the tone let them know he was insisting. “We’ve been apart for nearly four years. One week isn’t going to make any difference! Regina, take a seat?”

She looked at her wife, who nodded silently in reassurance. She sat next to her, so all three of them were now sitting directly opposite the resurrected outlaw, who quietly ploughed through the rest of his plate, waiting for them to speak. _You could have cut the atmosphere with a knife and even John felt it!_ The friendly bear of a man ploughed quickly through, before excusing himself.

“OK Rob, I’ll see you at the convent tomorrow morning. We’ll talk about the wedding then, yeah?”

“Wedding?” asked Regina, “you mean Ruby and Dorothy’s?”

“No, mine. Last week Elsa proposed to me, and I accepted!”

“She proposed?” that pulled Marian out of her gloomy thoughts. “Why John, that’s wonderful! So, what’s that going to make you, King John of Arendelle?”

“No chance, I’m no bloody king! She said I had to take some sort of title, so…we settled on Prince John. Stupid soddin’ things, royal titles, anyway! Just makes spoilt, greedy people pretend they’re better than the rest of us! When really, they-” _he stopped once he realised who he was sitting next to! His cheeks started blushing._ “No offence, Gina! I mean some of you are OK, but-”

But it was too late, causing much needed chuckles from the other three, as Regina rested a hand on his arm. “None taken, John, I assure you,” she sniggered. “Most of us ‘royals’, as you put it, are indeed spoilt and certainly greedy! That’s why I don’t like you calling me ‘your majesty’. You’ve always said it like the words stuck in your throat! Personally, I happen to agree with you. However, it looks like you’ll becoming one of ‘us’ soon!”

“He grunted. “It was either that, or Elsa abdicating! She’s still seriously thinkin’ about quitting an’ giving Anna the throne. But she doesn’t want it either!”

She rubbed his arm. “Well I think you’d make a wonderful Queen’s Consort, even if you don’t want a crown. Don’t forget Snow White married a shepherd…”

\---

A few minutes later, John made his excuses and left the three of them alone. Marian was the first, as usual, to get straight to it.

“So…you decided not to bring Roland?”

Wiping his mouth and drinking the last of his tea, he took his time before answering. “No. I thought not, this time. He came to the ship early, in some distress. He told me his version of what happened last night, after I left. So, considering what happened between ourselves last night, I thought we should at least talk without him. If he needs to be punished for swearing at you Marian, I’d like to be a part of deciding just what that punishment should be…”

“He told you?” _That was a surprise! _“He…well, he lost his temper. He called me something. That’s when I slapped him…”

“He called you a bitch, yes, he told me. It was wrong of him to say that to you, but you still shouldn’t have hit him!”

She looked down, avoiding his gaze. “I know, it was wrong of me. I know I’m the adult, but I just lost my temper. It was stupid of me. How is he now?”

“Very upset. He keeps saying he doesn’t want to go home. I’ll take care of him for a few days, then we’ll see. But Marian, you two do still need to talk. Yes, he needs to apologise, but frankly, so do you!” 

She nodded. “He said I hated you, and because of that, he hated me! Robin, that’s so not true and one of the things that really upset me! I could never hate you, ever! I just lost it earlier when you said that I'd moved on. I was in shock! You were the last person I expected to walk through the door…”

“I know. And I said some stupid things too. Perhaps things I should have kept to myself…”

“No,” said Regina, firmly, “I’m glad. You said you were still in love with both of us. Robin, I may have mourned you, but I never fell out of love with you! How could I? You were my true love, my soulmate. And then you died!” She reached for his right hand, squeezing it. “I still love you, even if we aren’t together anymore…”

Marian took hold of his free hand, putting another on her wife’s arm. “Robin, what I said about Regina was true. I’m very much in love with her, but _the way_ I said it, it came out all wrong; I was stupid! I told you I’d never been happier, and that she was the 'best thing' that ever happened to me. But that’s untrue! You, and Regina, and Roland, were all the best things that ever happened to me! “Like her, I still love you too! I’m sorry I mocked you after what you said! That was cruel.”

He sat holding their hands. The hands of his two former lovers. “I forgive you. I’m sorry for the way I reacted. But I have to confess, miladies, it is very hard seeing the two of you together! I want your happiness, but the fact I’m no longer part of it, is too painful for me. Nevertheless, I still have two children here. I haven’t even seen since Robyn she was in a Moses basket! They need to be the centre of my life, so I’ll keep my distance while we figure something out. Now, I’m due over at Belle’s soon, so I’d better go.” He rose to leave, but the moment he did, Marian was up, stepping in front of him, opening her arms to him.

“Please don’t be a stranger. I couldn’t bear that!” she saw the pained look. “Don’t I at least deserve a hug to prove you’ve forgiven me?” she pouted. He sighed, moving in front of her. “Of course.” His long arms wrapped around her as he pulled her gently into his chest, her head dropping to take in his scent, which she’d missed for so long. _Her former lover, husband and the father of her child._

Regina saw the blissful look on her face as she melted into him. She smirked. “For goodness sake, give her a kiss, Robin. As Roland’s proved, she’s a former True Love, and you haven’t seen her for years. I really don’t mind!”

He looked back at her, surprised by her words, whispering to his ex-wife.”Well, if your wife insists!” A moment later he tilted his head, intending to kiss her on the cheek. But she tilted too, and instead deliberately sealed her mouth onto his. The effect was instant! Both feeling a tingling sensation burst out from between their joined lips. An electric spark, making them both recoil in surprise, staring at each other when they realised the other had felt it too!

“Well I did think you were going to kiss on the cheeks! But, oh well, my turn?” Marian stepped back as Regina took her place in his arms. “Marian’s right though, don’t be a stranger. You mean too much to both of us!” The queen stepped into his hug, enjoying the warm feel of his arms coming around her back as he squeezed her in. She pressed her face into his chest, breathing him in. _How the hell does he still smell of the forest, when he’s not been there for years?_ _The smell was comforting, as memories of their tragically disrupted time together flooded back. _

“You’d better be giving her a kiss too, Rob! Otherwise she’s going to be feeling left out! You know what that’s like…” she sarked.

Emboldened and enjoying their new intimacy, however small, Robin gave a deep chuckle. “Oh indeed I do…” he brought his hands to her face, tilting it to press his lips down onto hers more firmly this time, forcing her lips apart. _Regina almost felt her legs give way! She closed her eyes, and her mind raced back to a time he’d done this in her vault, remembering what it had led to! The powerful surge that ran through her was unmistakeable, and she recognised it instantly. Magic!_

She still had her eyes closed when their lips parted, momentarily disorientated. Opening them, she saw his beautiful sapphire blue eyes boring into hers. _But his pupils were blown...with lust, and she definitely felt soething hardening against her stomach!_

“You are both…very good kissers!” he whispered. She felt her cheeks start to pink. She couldn’t speak.

“I’d best be going,” he muttered, all sorts of weird feelings running through him as they separated. “You’re welcome to join me at Belle’s but, as Roland's with Killian, I’ll talk to him. When he's settled I'll bring him over, maybe tomorrow. Is that OK for you both?”

Regina still couldn’t speak. She was still staring, when he kissed her cheek goodbye, then Marian’s. She was still staring when he walked to the counter, asking for the check and pulling the money borrowed from Merlin from his pocket. Granny firmly refused to accept it, Marian watching as he picked up the old lady in a hug, which made her chuckle and slap his arm with a towel. She was still staring when he smiled back before walking out the door of the diner.

_“You’re still in love with him too, aren’t you?”_ whispered Marian.

\---


	28. A reunion with Chester

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Merlin releases Zeus's gift to Robin, Emma and Killian enjoy a lazy morning and Robin goes to meet an old friend.

_ **Th****e Gold Mansion ** _

“How do you feel?” Merlin leaned back, giving his pupil a concerned look. He’d just cast a spell, releasing the magic that the God of the Gods had gifted the former outlaw.

Robin sat, studying the backs of his hands, as though he’d grown new appendages. “To be honest, a little weird! Everything’s tingling. And I feel a little dizzy. Disorientated.”

“Quite normal, my boy, I assure you!” he gave a benevolent smile and a pat on his shoulder. “Take a hot drink, and when you’re ready, we’ll begin the knowledge transfer.”

“And what does that entail?”

“It’s a process that takes mere minutes; painless I assure you! Basically, I link my mind with yours and transfer accumulated knowledge of this realm over the last century. Apart from all the historical information, it’ll provide you with knowledge of the modern world, recent history, modern culture and technology. Like how to use that phone Belle’s got you.” He pointed to the box on the table, which the librarian had already opened and was starting to program. “You live in a truly remarkable age, Lord Locksley!”

“Just Robin, please! Merlin, how do you know about all this stuff anyway? You're supposed to be older than any of us! Where do you get all this knowledge?”

“The Sorcerer’s a time traveller,” said Rumple, who’d sat back watching, playing building blocks with Gideon, at the other end of the long dining table. He looked cautiously at Merlin, the only man whose powers most likely exceeded his own, but using purely light magic. “He doesn’t just travel between realms, but between times in those realms, isn’t that right, dearie?” 

“It’s a gift and a burden. But yes, Rumple is correct. I’ve been alive long enough to gain a considerable knowledge of many realms and times…”

“And future times?” asked Belle. “You can see our futures?”

“When I focus, yes. But parting with that information changes the course of history, so I trust you won’t be asking me anything about your own destinies?”

Belle shook her head. “Of course not. So, where do you live? It’s just that, I only know about you through the TH White Chronicles, the books of Camelot, Arthur and the Knights of the Round Table. How old are you?” she hesitated. “Sorry, I didn’t mean to be rude!”

Merlin sniggered. “Not at all! I’m almost two thousand years old, Belle. I live in several places at once, and have done so with numerous identities. Yes, the realm of Camelot was a particular challenge, but not the first I've faced.”

“Two thousand years?” gasped Robin, “so you’ve married? Had children?”

“One hundred and ten children with forty-six wives so far, two of which are still living, along with four children.”

“Good gracious,” Belle gasped. “But…two wives? You’ve divorced?”

“Multiple personalities and identities, remember? No, I’m happily married and faithful to both as separate men in separate parts of the world.”

“But you’re here with us now. What brought you here? It can’t just be because of Robin?”

“He’s a servant of Zeus, Belle!” said Rumple, raising a brow at the man. “Isn’t that right, Merlin?”

He nodded. “I am. I’ve a free life and I choose my own destiny but, from time to time His Lordship does call on me to perform the occasional service. As it’s almost always for good, I’ve never refused. Young Locksley here was of great concern to Zeus, and his wives! A spirit neither living nor dead disturbs the delicate equilibrium, the order of things.”

“Well. Whatever the reason, thank you for what you did," said Robin. "I can’t begin to express my gratitude, to all of you. However, this magic worries me. What if I can’t control it? Knowing the effect it’s had on Regina, and Emma, doesn’t fill me with confidence! _He glanced across at the Dark One, but didn’t want to go further with that particular line!_

“It doesn’t have to be. While the ladies, or indeed Rumple, can be called upon to assist you in your acclimatisation, in this particular case I intend to handle your education myself! It's one of the reasons I'm here. I’m sure Rumple has already detected it, but the magic I can sense in you is extremely powerful. There's powers there, that I haven’t detected for centuries. Zeus has given you a great and rare gift indeed! So, after the knowledge transfer, we can arrange some time for your induction.”

"What sort of powers? You're starting to worry me..."

"We'll talk about those later, you and I, but there is no need to be worried. They can all be managed safely, with guidance..." 

“And what about Roland? You said he's got magic too?”

“I did, and he has. Belle told me that you once stole a wand from the Dark One? To heal your wife when she was with child?”

“I remember that well, dearie!” said Rumple, with a sly grin. “You were seconds from death. Luckily for you, thanks to my being distracted – I missed!”

Belle gave his arm a light slap, smiling up at him. “Nonsense, I was there! That bow of yours doesn’t miss. You spared his life! You just wouldn't admit there was good in you...”

“Now you mention it, I do recall an annoying maid nagging me not to kill you.” He looked wistfully at his love, recalling the day he started falling in love with her. 

“Well anyway,” Merlin broke their moment. “When young Roland was on the Jolly yesterday, I had more time to detect what sort of magic was within him. I’m fairly certain it wasn't the wand that gave it him, but the result of true love between yourself and Lady Marian. He has only white magic...”

“So, I was right!” said Belle triumphantly, “You _can_ have more than one true love in your life!” _The moment she said it, she paused, remembering Robin’s current predicament._ “Sorry...” 

“It’s OK, Belle. It looks like you can _lose_ more than one true love in your life, too! At least I got to experience it, twice. What’s the saying? ‘It’s better to have loved and lost, than never to have loved at all?’”.

Merlin frowned. “Tennyson, I believe? But Robin, why on earth do you think you have lost it?”

“You’re really asking me that?” Robin gave a sad humourless chuckle. “Marian, my widow, and it seems my true love, has fallen in love with, and married Regina, the woman who was also supposed to be my true love. The one I also planned to marry in due course. That’s why!”

Merlin sighed. "My dear fellow, you really don’t understand! True love isn’t just a _feeling_, a mental condition. It’s the strongest magic of all. A true love is a true love for life! It’s a bond. The mere fact your love, or loves, have entered into a relationship with another human being doesn’t change that. The separation merely makes the heart ache more. Think of Queen Snow and King David. A curse convinced them they were different people, denying them their true love, but they found each other eventually. It can be hidden, denied even, but _nothing_ breaks it. Not even death!”

“So basically, what you’re saying is I can’t move on from this feeling?" Robin huffed. "So I have to stay for my children's sake, and watch my supposed two true loves have their happy ever after? While I-" He stopped, not wanted to get too depressed. "Bloody great, that is…”

"Do not be depressed, Robin. What's affecting you, is surely affecting Regina and Marian! You've only came back yesterday. The three of you will come to realise that you all need each other in your lives in one form or another, and not just for young Roland! It's just a matter of time before you find a way..." 

\---

** _The Swan-Jones House_ **

_Earlier that morning, Emma returned after dropping Hope at Ella's nursery, to find her husband showering, after returning late from the night shift. Or more accurately, she found him in their bathroom, having just showered, wearing nothing but a white towel around his waist. Seeing those gorgeous muscled abs, and that glorious, lightly -haired wet chest on display, Emma quickly decided how she wanted to spend the morning! Killian hardly needed persuading, so they spent the next two hours making mad, passionate love between the sheets. It was wonderful and for the busy couple, much needed. _ _Now, as they lay in post-coital bliss in their bed, her head resting on his chest, all mention of that awkward situation with Regina was blown away. They talked, filling each other in on latest developments in their strange little town. Killian told her about, after a relatively quiet night on duty, going back to the ship to find a glum but very much still alive Robin Hood; his row with his former lovers, and the later arrival of Roland._

“So, they’re _both_ staying on the Jolly now? Roland’s staying with him too?”

“Aye. The friar and Scarlett arrived to look after the boy for a few hours, freeing me up so I could come home and change. I’ll go back there this afternoon and take care of him till his father gets back. They’ll both stay on the ship till they’re sorted out.”

“You could have brought him back here? What’ve Regina and Marian got to say about all that?”

“No idea. He ran from them when Regina locked him in his room. And he seems quite insistent he doesn't want to return. Apparently, his mother struck him during their row. He’s also upset about the way they treated his father, and says he wants nothing more to do with them. Behind that usually happy demeanour, young Roland has quite the spike for an eight-year-old! I can’t imagine what he’ll be like when his magic comes in.”

“Roland’s got magic? You’re kidding?”

“Nope. The Sorcerer is quite certain. Apparently, the queen wasn’t his father’s only 'True Love'. And Robin himself has it too now, thanks to Zeus! Very powerful magic too, according to Merlin. So much so, that he’s going to be staying here a while and training him himself.”

“Oh brother, that’s just great!” she groaned. “Can you imagine what’s going to happen the first time Robin sees Zelena? If he’s got magic, after all the things she did to him and Marian, there’s a fair chance he’ll just go and kill her! Hell, I would, if I was him!” 

“You know you wouldn’t, Emma! Locksley’s one of the good guys, remember? Besides, is the witch even living here at the moment? Robin's very anxious to see his daughter.”

“Yeah, that could be a problem. Regina told me Zelena’s coming back from San Francisco this weekend, but planning to go back to California again in a week. Apparently, she’s found someone, some guy. So, she’s planning on taking young Robyn with her to live there permanently.”

“Someone needs to tell Robin! I can’t see the girl’s father letting that happen anytime soon. Does the witch even know he’s returned? Best get on the phone to Regina, Swan, because if she hasn’t told him, and the girl’s taken away before he’s even seen her father, all hell’s going to break loose!”

\---

** _Storybrooke Riding School_ **

_Over six months ago, after their mission to rescue Roland from the Enchanted Forest, Regina and Marian had set out restoring the dilapidated military stables, while retraining the younger horses capable of providing safe riding lessons for children. Using her magic, Regina had swiftly restored the stables and offices, while Marian, working in close collaboration with the mayor and Mulan, set about obtaining all the tack required. There was a lot needed! From saddles, to stirrups, bridles, halters, reins, bits, harnesses, martingales, breastplates and all the many things needed to run a business. With nineteen horses, fifteen of them of working age, it was a major task which took many hours of work and planning. _

_Mulan’s idea to offer several of the Merry Men part-time employment had been a stroke of genius! She’d reminded Marian that Gilbert Whitehand, one of the men rescued from the Black Knight’s dungeons, had been a skilled farrier and blacksmith, before he’d had to flee King John’s persecutions. And she’d been particularly close to Alan-a-Dale, an accomplished saddler in his younger days. The two men had helped them over the last few months to transform the place into a fully working riding school. It took a little while for people to start using the riding centre but, with Regina’s organisation skills, Marian’s sales abilities and Philip and Mulan’s support, plus town hall funds, they now had over one hundred children and adults on the books. It was a good start. _

“Morning, Marian!” called Aurora Briar as she walked into the reception, pushing young Li in her buggy. “You see my wife or husband around?”

“Hi Rory! Yes, Phil’s helping Gilbert hold down Chester. He’s having his horseshoes replaced and he’s a big one to keep still! We could do with Little John here right now but he’s busy. Mulan’s giving a class. It’s my turn to make the coffees, so give me a second and I’ll come down with you.”

“Oh, don’t trouble yourself, I can see you’re busy! I’ll walk down their myself…”

“No trouble. I wanted to talk to you about something, anyway. I’ve learnt from recent experience that you three don’t…_gossip, so_ I’ve got something I wanted to talk to you about…in _private.”_

“Private, eh? Now you’ve got me interested! Sure, let me just get Li out, and I’ll help you make the coffees…”

A few minutes later, as they watched one of the younger students take Li off to meet her other mother, Aurora leaned in. “OK, what’s on your mind?”

“Erm…something’s happened, since Robin came back yesterday.”

“I heard he was back. Mu says she saw him this morning. Philip and I were hoping to meet him soon. What’s the problem?”

Marian started to feel awkward. “I’m not quite sure how to put this but…first, can I ask you something, _slightly personal_?” Aurora cautiously nodded. “When did you realise you were in love with Mulan, and Philip, at the same time?”

Aurora’s brow rose. “OK, I wasn’t expecting that! Well, I guess just after she left us, to join Robin’s men. We thought Phil had been killed by a wraith. Mu had been very close to him, almost as close as me, but not too close to be thought improper, as he was a married man. She and I grieved together, and we eventually became closer. It wasn’t long after Phil came back that I found out I was pregnant with Pip. That’s when Mu decided to join Robin. I didn’t know it at the time but, just before I told her, she was about to tell me she had feelings for me! I think it was missing her, that made me realise I'd fallen for her too.”

“What happened? What changed?”

“I did! I was in a depression after she left, and Phil kept asking me what was wrong. I finally told him I missed her and, that I had feelings for her. I’ve always been in love with Philip but…yes, it was a bit awkward. I was terrified he was going to leave me!”

“He got angry?”

“Sad but, oddly enough, no. That was the biggest surprise! After I’d confessed my feelings, he told me he’d also grown to have feelings for her in their time together. We sat and talked a lot and then, when we found her later, and discovered she was still single, we plucked up the courage to tell her how we _both_ felt. She went quiet on us, as she does, and left. I thought we might have lost her friendship for good, or embarrassed her or something, but she came back a few days later and admitted she had feelings for both of us too! It was all very emotional.”

“I can imagine. But you’re all happy now?”

“I can honestly say I’ve never been happier! I never imagined it possible to fall in love with two people at the same time, but it i! I just wish we’d had the courage to think of it before! It takes a little more effort and consideration, and it wouldn’t work for most people, but it works for us.”

“So, there’s no envy? No being upset if he spends more time with Mulan, than you? Or if you do? I can imagine most men being pretty jealous if they get left out of something?”

“Sometimes. Like when I’m looking after Pip and Li, or on duty, and they’re off doing something different together. Phil gets a little envious when we have a girls’ night out at the Rabbit Hole, and he’s got to finish off some boring work at the Town Hall. But nothing ever serious.”

Marian looked at her, puzzled. “Really? So, if you see Phil getting a bit frisky, or hands-on, with Mulan, it doesn’t bother you?”

Aurora looked at her as though she was insane. “No, of course not! I love seeing them together! I learnt a great word from Belle that she found to describe it. Compersion. It’s a name for the joy you get from seeing someone you love, get joy from being with someone else too. It’s a warm, fuzzy feeling. If I see them getting it on, I just want to jump right in there too. And if the kids are in bed...well, you can guess the rest!”

Marian laughed. “I can imagine! Having a hot wife and a smouldering husband like those two! Double the pleasure?”

Aurora giggled. “Don’t! They’d both have a fit if they knew I’d said something, but...” she leaned in, conspiratorially, lowering her voice. “...that bit is bloody marvellous! You can always tell when I seem to be walking funny the next day!” That made them both roar with laughter, then, lowering her voice, “Why are you asking? You and Regina thinking of anyone to join you in your love nest? A handsome former outlaw, perhaps?”

_As the taller woman’s cheeks pinked, Aurora realised she’d hit the nail on the head! And Marian knew what she was thinking! And Aurora knew, that Marian knew! _“Please don’t say anything?” she begged.

She put a reassuring hand on her arm. “My lips are sealed! But one thing I will say. If you decide to go for bringing someone in, and if it’s who I think it is, it’ll be for you and Regina to do the chasing! He’s very much like Mulan. Honour is everything to them! She would never have dreamed of foisting herself on to a married couple like us, unless it was by ‘joint invitation’ only! Robin will be the same…”

\---

_Robin had arrived outside the convent half an hour earlier, to meet up with his best friend once again, after having left the Gold’s house following his lessons with Merlin. Now armed with his new phone from Belle, and the knowledge of how to use it, he was still a little surprised to find that, since his absence, Little John and several of the former Merry Men had also embraced this new technology! He only found it when the large man whipped a phone from his back pocket when it rang. The bear of a man muttered various things into it, which Robin couldn’t quite hear, apart from the last bit._ _“OK, Gilby, I’ll come over, but give me a while to get there. Rob might come with me. He was his ‘orse, after all! Give him an apple, if you ‘ave one. Chessie loves ‘em and it’ll keep him calm. See ye.” He clicked the button, ending the call._

“Chester’s still alive?” _Robin was astonished to find his beloved stallion, which he’d reared since a foal, had survived and was now in their realm. “_Dear god, I would have thought he’d have died years ago!”

“No chance. That feisty bugger’ll outlive us all! That was Gilbert. He says he’s been tryin’ to replace his shoes, but the old ones are locked in bad. The old git’s fidgeting and that’s one hell of a big horse when he won’t keep still. He’s only got Phil helpin’, so he wants me to go down and lend a bit of weight. Fancy coming?” 

_Robin agreed, and was going to suggest disapparating over there, using his new powers. But realising he really needed to test them solo for a little while until he became confident, the two friends walked the two miles to the stables. At least it gave them time to catch up on all the things that had happened over the last four years, that he couldn’t discuss with others around. As they walked, it was a bit weird being constantly stopped and treated like a celebrity. Or a conquering hero. He’d only died and returned after all! It slowed progress to the riding centre considerably, but he still enjoyed the time with his closest friend. _

As they neared the buildings, Robin was impressed with the scale of the clearly brand-new buildings. It seemed a considerable enterprise. Then he spotted Gilbert Whitehand walking out with his hands full of blacksmith tools, towards a van.

“You two took your time!” Gilbert frowned, “You’re too late. It’s all done!”

“Sorry, mate,” John defended, “but our local hero here was getting waylaid by people keep comin’ up, wanting to talk to him! So, Chester’s all fixed? You said there was only you and Phil here?”

“Yeah, but I forgot. Regina’s here too! She used magic to freeze him, and keep him still! Marian kept him calm while I shod him. He should have been done a good year ago, but still, he’s all done now, thank goodness. He’s a big bugger, so I don’t want to do that too often!”

Robin smiled at his old friend, putting a hand on his shoulder. “Thanks Gilbert. Marian gave him to me as a present when he was a foal. I haven’t seen him in years! Is he good to ride?”

“Yeah, he’s all saddled up, though the queen’s riding him at the moment. Until those two got involved, it was only Mayor Phil, Mulan and the big lump here who would dare ride him! He’s like a little puppy, not a horse, around the Locksley ladies!”

That surprised him. “Regina _and_ Marian - they’re both here?”

“Probably in the lower field,” said John. “Come on, I’ll show you around…”

\---

Little John showed him around the stables, where about a dozen of the horses were held in their own stalls, including two heavily pregnant mares. As they walked into a larger training arena, Mulan appeared to be talking to four young girls, showing them how to saddle up and groom their charges. The former warrior usually held a serious expression, though the moment she spotted the man she regarded as her big brother come into the open area, she broke into a huge grin. He didn’t want to disturb her class, so he mouthed ‘sorry’. She nodded, pointing towards the open barn door and mouthing ‘go there’ to him. Following her instructions to them, they walked outside to the edge of a fenced field.

“Robin!” called Aurora, standing close to Mayor Philip, who had a wiggling daughter in his arms. “Remember me? I heard you were back. Mulan said she saw you in Granny’s this morning! Surprised to see you here?”

“Of course, I remember you Aurora," he gave her a gentle hug. "Mu told me about her beautiful wife! Congratulations to the three of you, by the way. I came to see Chester, my old mount. Do you know where-”

He stopped the moment he spotted them! There, in the middle of the field, was a large, majestic chestnut stallion, at least seventeen hands tall, trotting contentedly. _He was broader than he remembered but he’d recognise him anywhere!_ As the powerful horse continued trotting, Robin spotted not one, but two, riders on his back, the pair rising and falling to the trot simultaneously and expertly. Marian and Regina!

Marian sat behind her wife, her arms around her waist, pulling them tight together, as they rode in unison, their bodies as one. They wore full riding gear and helmets, though his keen eyes recognised their faces instantly. Marian appeared to be saying something in her ear, making Regina chuckle. After which, with a short tap to the flanks, the enormous stallion turned into a diagonal stretch of the field, offering him the longest run. He moved effortlessly from a trot into a canter, speeding up rapidly, causing screeches of delight from both his riders. Then the horse opened up even more, his powerful muscular legs moving from a controlled, three-beat gait to a four-beat, as it moved from a canter to a fast gallop. Robin could just about hear their excited screams as they raced away. At their furthest distance, several hundred yards away, the magnificent animal finally slowed, to turn, his passengers still locked together on him.

“Isn’t that a magnificent sight!” said Philip, now appearing alongside him to admire the view as he rested his arms on the gate.

“They certainly are!” breathed Robin, captivated by the sight of his two former lovers riding his beloved horse, drawing to a halt in the distance to turn and face back towards them.

“I think Phil meant the horse!” said Aurora, quietly sniggering, and sharing a look with her husband.

“Yes…him too!” Robin replied, his mind elsewhere, making Aurora chuckle, as she remembered the secret Marian had shared earlier. _She could tell that any move she made to her former husband would quite likely be reciprocated!_

An idea came to him. Robin thought back to Merlin’s lessons earlier that day, and held his palms out to create a bowl shape. Focusing on the large bowl of red apples in Granny’s Diner, he pictured three of them and closed his eyes to help concentrate. Within seconds, not one, but three large, dark red apples appeared in his palms. _Sorry, Granny, I’ll pay you back later!_

“Bloody Hell!” exclaimed Philip. “_You_ can do magic now, too?”

“Yeah. I’ll explain later…” putting two of the apples in his pockets, Robin moved to the edge of the field gate, climbing over it to stand within sight of Chester. He then brought two fingers to his mouth to whistle, while holding the apple up with his other hand.

**“Fooooooweeeeeeeooooooo!”**

The stallion, about to move off again, suddenly jerked his head, his ear twisting around to identify the unusual noise and its source. Seeing the figure in the distance up the incline, waving something in his hand, he turned to walk back up the slope, his riders unsure of what he was doing.

Regina gave a gentle pull back on his reins. “Chester, stop, we’re not finished!”

Immediately behind her, with her chin almost resting on her shoulder, Marian saw the object, the figure up ahead, that had distracted him so suddenly. “Hold on, isn’t that-?” but before she could even finish the sentence, Chester, recognising his old master, reared up, standing on his hind legs with his forelegs off the ground, and whinnied loudly.

Although caught by surprise, Regina, being an experienced rider, knew to throw her body forward quickly, bringing one arm around his neck to hug in to him, while the other arm wrapped around the other side and pull down and to the side. It all happened in just a matter of seconds. Marian, now feeling herself slip back, raised her hands higher to latch on to the first hold available. Regina’s breasts! Which she squeezed without thinking. “Ouch!” the queen yelled., "You could at least buy me a drink first!" she sarked. 

Once all legs were grounded again, Chester was off, his walk building quickly to a canter as he neared the barn gate, wholly oblivious to his riders. As he drew closer, Robin moved forward, waving his arms to slow him. “Whoa, Chester! Whoa!” he yelled. Fortunately, the stallion obeyed, slowing to stop right in front of him, much to the amusement of the Briars, who had been watching, and were now joined by John, Mulan and the students. Chester thrust his long head into Robin’s chest hard, as he massaged the side of it roughly. “Hello Chessie! Nice to see you still remember me?” He pulled out an apple. “You still like these?” The thoroughbred collected it from his hands, almost demolishing it in a single bite, before nudging him again. “Thought so!” As he looked up, two sets of chocolate-brown eyes were staring back down at him.

“You disturbed our ride!” said the queen, raising a brow. “And our horse has already been fed…”

“Good afternoon, miladies! Chester’s actually MY horse, as Marian’s no doubt made you aware! But you’re very welcome to ride him, whenever the mood takes you! Sorry to have distracted him, but I didn’t even know he was still alive! I must say, you two ride him very well together...” 

“Thank you, kind sir,” said Marian, now resting her head on her wife’s shoulder to look at him. “Philip said he wasn’t being ridden enough so, when we knew he could take John’s weight, we started riding him together. We kinda got into a habit…”

As he looked at the two faces now side-by-side, he felt an odd sensation stir within him. Separately, Marian and Regina were each stunning in their own right. But together, they seemed just about perfect. “I was impressed how you handled him when he reared. Most would’ve fallen back.”

“My Papa taught me what to do! The opposite to what feels natural. As for Marian, well she clearly has another technique I wasn’t even aware of…” She raised an eyebrow at her.

“Oh, the tit-grab? Yes, sorry about that, Gina, but I didn’t have any reins or a neck to pull on, just you babe! Grab the first thing to hand and hold on for dear life!” she giggled. “Rob, would you like to have a go on Chester now? I’ve had enough. Gina, how about you?”

“Oh, very well!” Regina sounded a little disappointed at having to finish so soon. “You dismount, then I’ll follow…”

All the time they’d been talking, the huge thoroughbred had been rubbing his nose up and down Robin’s chest. “Hold on, miladies, he used to do a little something. Give me a moment?” he bent to whisper something in the horse’s ear, rubbing the underside of his jowl. Almost immediately, the horse slowly buckled his hind legs, lowering himself to rest his thighs on the ground. “Woah,” gasped Marian, as she eased herself off him, her feet now much closer to the ground. “I’d completely forgotten you taught him that!”

“Neat trick!” said Regina, smirking. Robin had already moved to take Marian’s hand as she climbed off. He offered the same hand to Regina. “Any other little hidden talents I should know about?”

“Chester, or me, milady?” he winked, giving her a flirtatious smile, which his ex-wife noticed. The moment the queen was on her feet, he turned back to his steed, again rubbing his jowl and whispering to him, as he pulled another apple from his pocket to feed him. As if on command, Chester immediately rose back up on to all fours.

“Good boy, Chessie. well done!” he praised. “Now, what do we do when we’re in the presence of Her Majesty? - Oh, I beg your pardon - Their Majesties? We bow, don’t’ we?” Robin turned Chester to face the pair. As he lowered his head, and moved his arm to the side, to give an overly-flamboyant respectful bow to the ladies, the stallion immediately copied him, lowering his long head slowly in apparent deference, raising it only when Robin did the same!

It was quite the performance. Marian, again starting to chuckle, responded with a graceful curtsy of her own, even though she was wearing jodhpurs. 

“Bravo! Bravo!” yelled Aurora from the gate, chuckling. “I’ve never seen that before!” 

Robin had all but forgotten they were there. He turned to see Prince Philip, his wives, either side of him, start clapping. John and a few of the little girls also started applauding the clever horse. Robin grinned back smugly, but stopped the second he felt the warm, slobbering sensation of the stallion licking his face.

“Ugh, god…Chester!” he moaned, wiping his now soaking wet cheek. “You still do that?” 

Marian and Regina laughed at his discomfort. “You deserved that!” said Regina, stepping closer to pet the horse. “You were being far too smug!”

“What can I say? Chester and I go way back…”

“Is Roland still on the ship?” asked Marian, changing the subject as she took off her riding helmet, releasing her long, flowing brunette locks.

“Yeah. Tuck and Will are with him, and Killian’s going back there soon. I said I’d see them later.”

“Could I come with you?” she looked worried. “After everything that happened last night, I’d like to apologise and talk to him?”

“Let’s leave it a few days, Marian. I’ve only had the morning with him, so I’ll take care of him tonight and we’ll talk about it. We’ve been invited to the Briars tonight,” he looked up towards the trio at the gate. “Mulan and I thought it might be nice if he got to know young Pip.”

“Well how about dinner?” she persisted, “tomorrow night?”

“Still a bit early, Marian. Again, let’s just give him a few days.”

“No, I meant just you! I agree with you. I need to give Roland some space, given what’s happened but, how about just the three of us? Perhaps going out for a meal if you find being back in Mifflin Street a bit awkward? Perhaps, dinner at that Italian you and I went to, Gina?”

“Antonio’s?” Regina was surprised at the suggestion. “Well, sure, why not, if Robin’s up for it?”

_He looked at the pair of them, now standing once again, side-by-side. They were so very different in character, but in some ways, so similar. Luxurious dark brown hair surrounding a light olive skin encasing beautiful chocolate-brown eyes you could lose yourself in. Two pairs of eyes that seemed to see right inside you, boring into your very soul. Entrancing. Enchanting. So many memories of each of them. _

“Robin? Robin? Earth to Robin…hello!”

That brought him back again. “I’m sorry, what?”

“Nice to have you back with us!” Regina sarked. “Were you even listening? Marian asked about the three of us having dinner at a restaurant.”

“Oh…sure, that sounds lovely. How about next weekend? John has his fiance coming to town so they can mind Roland.”

“Good,” said Marian. “Saturday night then! It’s a date...”

_Robin and Regina shared a look. A date?_

\---


	29. You want to seduce him?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Waiting for her True Love's ship to return, Emma finally has the chance to get to know Robin. 
> 
> Meanwhile, Marian's got a date planned. And something up her sleeve...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi all! Thanks for those of you who have stuck with this quirky little story!  
I re-edited and republished this chapter after reading several glaring errors. My apologies.
> 
> As usual, all constructive feedback welcomed and I'll respond. Negative or spiteful stuff binned...
> 
> Hope you enjoy
> 
> Fi x

** _Storybrooke Riding School_**

As Marian and Regina left the riding school, after saying their goodbyes and before climbing into Marian’s new station wagon, they briefly stopped to watch Robin, who was now riding his beloved Chester in the lower field. He seemed to be having the time of his life, as they thundered past the stables, the chestnut stallion now moving into a fast and furious gallop away from them. Although impressed by his confidence on the huge animal, Regina frowned at something that caught her eye.

“He’s not wearing a riding helmet! Mulan should have told him the rules...”

“Oh, leave him be, Gina! We can tell him off, when we see him tomorrow!”

“But it’s one of our strictest rules of the school! It sets a bad example to the children and he should know better!”

They watched as Robin leaned forward, lifting his upper body off the saddle to expertly support himself on his calves and knees, as Chester gently turned into a wide arc without slowing, before heading back in an equally furious gallop. “You’re right - but he does look bloody good on him though, doesn’t he?”

“Hmm, I’ll give you that," she arched a brow at her. "I couldn’t help notice you blatantly flirting with him earlier!”

“Me flirting? You can talk - you were the one giving him the cow eyes!” Marian retorted. “I saw you,” she chuckled. “If it had been anyone else but him, I would have been seriously cross!”

Regina’s brow arched. “You’re imagining things, Mrs. Locksley. I seem to recall you were the one asking him out on...what was it you called it, now? A date?” She stared at her suspiciously. “What on earth were you thinking?”

“I was thinking it’d be nice, after the way we left things yesterday. Especially with Roland hating me right now! He hates me, because he thinks I hate his dad, and that’s just not true. I need to make it up to both of them, so I can start by doing something nice for Robin. Besides, don’t you want to have dinner with him?”

“Of course I do but, Antonio’s? Isn’t that a bit too _romantic_ a place for all three of us?”

“Not necessarily. As he doesn't want to come home, I thought it might be nice to have somewhere more intimate we could all talk without being overheard. It’s got a few quiet corners, and he's booked out all month, but...I’m sure I can persuade Antonio.”

“Yes, my darling, you’re very good at…persuasion…aren’t you? First Granny, then Gold, Killian, Belle and half the town! My wife is quite the flirt, isn’t she?” she gave her a knowing grin. Marian smiled back, walking around the car to place her hands on her cheeks.

“One of the most valuable lessons I learned from that man over there, is that it’s easier to catch flies with honey than vinegar! Perhaps I do flirt a little, when required, but only my queen has the keys to my heart!” she lowered her lips on Regina’s, giving her a short, soft, chaste kiss. “Come on, I need a shower after all that. And I need to figure out what I’m wearing tomorrow night. We're supposed to be meeting some of your friends at the Rabbit Hole, remember?”

“Of course I remember, dear. Maleficent and her daughter have yet to meet you, and I....oh, hold on." She turned to see Robin and Chester now nearer to the fence, within earshot of the Briars. She closed her eyes, concentrated, then twirled her fingers. As she opened them again, she heard a loud yell in the distance. A hard riding helmet had now magically appeared on top of Robin’s head!

He looked up in surprise, dropping the reins and lifting his hands to find out what on earth was now perched on his head. He took it off, surprised to see a brand new helmet! Looking inside, there was a note attached on ivory notepaper:

** _Wear a safety helmet! Storybrooke Riding School regulations. You should know better!_ **

Immediately recognising Regina's elegant, scripted handwriting, he scanned the horizon, to see from where she could be watching. His eagle eyesight immediately spotted the pair standing together, in the small car park, looking in his direction. It took a moment for him to think how to respond, after which he focused his mind, as Merlin had taught him. Curling his fingers slowly, he looked back to see if it had worked.

Back in the car park, Marian saw her wife’s familiar finger twirl, her eyes never leaving the outlaw. She followed her gaze. “You actually put that helmet on him?”

“I thought he should learn to follow the-” she stopped the moment she felt the warm wave wash over her. Turning, she spotted the flowers! Two large bouquets now appeared on the roof of the station wagon. Two white and cream bouquets of wax flower and eucalyptus, speckled with wildflowers in between. Each bouquet holding a pale blue silk ribbon, one with an envelope attached, and the other, a feather!

Marian gasped. “I guess that means Merlin’s already taught him a few things!” She eased the envelope out, opening it to reveal a single card. A small logo of a bow and quiver full of arrows above a handwritten message:

** _Thank you for thinking of my safety. You only live twice!_**

** _I’m looking forward to our date…_ **

** _Robin xxx_ **

“Smart ass!” sniggered Regina, looking over her shoulder. However, as she thought about what he’d written, she felt a nagging doubt. “Marian, about the flowers. You don’t think Robin’s going to misinterpret this, do you? Thinking it’s an actual date? I don’t want him getting the wrong idea!”

“If flirting with him means we get Roland back a little quicker, it’ll be well worth it! We’ll take him out to dinner, make him feel good, I apologise again for being shitty with him, and all that stuff. Hell, what man doesn’t like the idea of a ‘romantic’ dinner with not one but, dare I say it, two beautiful women? If we both do the flirting, he’ll be putty in our hands…”

_Her words only made Regina even more uncomfortable._ “That sounds very mercenary! Like we’re using him. I’ve used plenty of men in my time, but this is Robin we’re talking about!” 

_Marian couldn’t admit her true intention. Far from using Robin to her advantage, she was feeling a growing urge, almost a need, to be near him again. To spend more time with the man she’d fallen in love with so many years ago. The man who gave her a son. The man she’d never actually fallen OUT of love with. Yes, Roland was a big factor, but she needed that annoying man in her life too! But would it screw up her marriage if she admitted it to the woman who had also stolen her heart? _

_The trouble was, unbeknown to Marian, Regina was having the same feelings!_

_\---_

_After the ride, Robin put Chester back in his stall, joining the Briars for coffee before leaving to meet Roland at the harbour. Their son Philip Junior, or Pip as he was known, was fascinated by Robin, having heard the stories of the Merry Men at school. When Mulan had told him about Robin’s return from death yesterday, the boy had besieged him with question after question, while his infant sister, who now looked the spit of her dark-haired mother, sat contentedly on his lap trying to steal his piece of cake, amid laughter from everyone. It had been an enjoyable couple of hours, before Philip eventually rounded the children up, taking them home in his car to prepare for the evening, leaving Robin alone with Aurora and Mulan. _

Remembering her conversation with Marian, Aurora pounced_. _“So, you’re already making waves and you’ve only been back one day! How are you feeling?”

“Sorry, how am I feeling about what?”

“About being back? About missing the last four years?”

“Well…It’s like I was in a dream. I had no concept of time, only that I could see Marian and Regina occasionally. At least, I thought I was dreaming, but it now appears I was seeing real things happening down here! Next thing I know I’m on the Jolly Roger, lying in a crate! It’s all a bit confusing. Seeing Roland looking so much older was just painful. I’ve missed so much, and I haven’t even seen little Robyn yet! I’ve been told she and Zelena are in San Francisco, and they’re coming back on Sunday.”

“It might be better if you ask Regina to call her first, Robin,” cautioned Mulan. “She’s not the person you knew, and she doesn’t have magic now, so there shouldn’t be any danger, but…well, you never know!”

“I guess. I’ll give her a call. Still, I’d best get going. I need to relieve Killian of Roland, he's had him all day...”

“How do you feel about Marian and Regina getting together? That must have been a shock, right?” _That drew a frown from Mulan, directed at her wife. That was way too personal!_

_Using his new insight powers, he sensed she knew something about the awkward situation but couldn’t tell what. Should he try to probe her mind as he’d been taught earlier? Probably best not, till he learnt more about controlling his new talent. _“It was. But...they were both so important to me, that I want them to be happy, regardless. Though I have to admit, seeing them together hurts. Still, the past is the past, and my focus now has to be on Rolly and Robyn." He looked down as Li's hand grasped the last piece on his plate. "Oi, madam! I was going to eat that!" he joked, tickling her sides as he exploded into giggles. 

\---

** _Storybrooke Harbour – early evening_ **

_Having collected Hope from the nursery earlier that afternoon, Emma had arranged to meet Killian when the Jolly Roger returned, after a two hour sailing trip along the coast. He’d stayed close enough to the shore to regularly update her by text, and she now sat on the little metal bench, holding a hot coffee, watching as the former pirate ship, about three miles offshore, came closer. She definitely wasn’t expecting a hot swirl of magic, nor the brilliant white mist, nor the dramatic appearance of a man apparating less than ten feet from her!_

“SHIT!” he yelled, spilling hot coffee on her hand, scalding it. “WHAT THE FUCK?”

“Whoa!” gasped the man, alarmed to find himself standing so close to the edge of the dock, quickly leaning away. “Didn’t mean to aim quite_ that_ close to the drink!” he winced, stepping back.

“Hood…Robin? What the hell?”

He turned to the voice, seeing the Saviour looking worried, while shaking coffee off her hand. “Emma? Oops, apologies milady, I’m still trying to get used to this…apparating nonsense!”

“You scared the shit out of me! What the heck are you even doing?”

“I left the riding school and used Merlin’s instructions. Looks like I need a bit of practice!”

“You learned this morning, and you’re poofing already? That’s some lesson! It took me a few weeks of fruit and stuff before I even tried it! You need to concentrate a bit more closely on a small spot, rather than just the area you want to go. You could come up inside a wall, for god’s sake!”

“Point taken - sorry I disturbed you.” Looking to find the Jolly still a couple of miles offshore, he turned back. “Mind if I join you?”

He sat on the opposite end of the bench from Emma, and they both looked out to sea, watching the ship’s gentle approach. Nothing was said for a good few minutes, although she could sense something coming off of the man. Like a gentle heat. A warm glow. _Then she realised what she was sensing. Magic! He seemed…different, but in a way she couldn’t explain. _

“So, it’s true then? Zeus gave you magic?”

“He did,” he responded abruptly, his eyes never leaving the horizon. Another few quiet minutes followed. Emma’s mind turned to Robin’s predicament, past events, and her role in them.

“I’m sorry.” 

That made him turn. “Sorry? For what?”

“You getting killed by Hades. I can’t help thinking, if we hadn’t gone to the Underworld, it wouldn’t have happened. Hades wouldn’t have come back with Zelena. It’s partly my fault. I should have been there to stop him…” 

“It’s always easy to be wise with hindsight. And I think we both know you wouldn’t have been able to stop a god! No, I made a decision to help, once Regina decided to join you.”

“It cost you your life! I should have been there…”

“You had your own problems to deal with, Emma. And it’s not as though you and I were friends now, is it! I always assumed you disliked me, anyway. Besides, you were grieving for Killian. No, I made a choice to jump in front of Regina, and I paid for it.”

“It was too high a price, but…” _she stopped, remembering what he’d just said._ “…hang on, why do you think I disliked you? I never said anything!”

He merely smiled. “You didn’t need to. Whenever I was with Regina, you were quite disapproving towards me. I remember once when I hugged her in the Apprentice’s library, you positively scowled. You did it whenever I showed her any affection in public. It didn’t bother me, but I think we both know the reason why…”

She glared, not wanting to get into an argument but, _she couldn’t let that last comment go._ “Go on…inform me. Why would I have_ disapproved, _as you put it?”

“Because you had feelings for Regina, yourself.”

“That’s nonsense! Hang on - you’ve been talking to Killian. He said something to you, didn’t he?” 

“We talked a great deal early this morning over tea. But not about you and Regina. Mainly about your little family and his new enterprise with Marian."

_Her superpower could tell he was telling the truth, but it bothered her._ “Yeah, well, I guess you’re going to be hearing some stupid stories about Gina and me, so you better hear it from me first! There’s been gossip going around that we were having some sort of affair. I’m married for god’s sake and I love Killian! I would never do that to him! It’s bullshit.”

“Was this before Marian came on the scene?”

She nodded. “Killian and I had a hard time after Hope was born. I suffered badly from depression and became distant. The clinic finally sorted me out with medication, and it’s all good now. But those rumours about the two of us aren’t true. We’ve just become very good friends, that’s all! Just so you know…”

“It’s none of my business now anyway. You’ve found your love, and it seems she’s now found hers. I just assumed you were jealous of our relationship at the time, and I guess you also found me and the men a bit pompous. I get that, and you were probably right. I can be…” he smirked.

_Although she was still irritated by the Regina comments, she couldn’t resist smirking back._ “You were a bit pompous! And a bit too moralistic for someone like me. Regina wasn’t the only one who thought the sun shone out of your arse. Henry worshipped you too! All that giving to the poor and justice and stuff? All too goody-goody for me!”

He didn’t seem bothered, and just chuckled. “For the record, I thought you were a bit sulky and sullen. Bit too moody, and self-absorbed for my taste!”

“Ouch!” the smirk never left her. “That’s rich, coming from the guy who fell in love with the Evil Queen!”

“What can I say? I like a challenge! Still, it’s all irrelevant now. She’s happy. They both are…” _His smile couldn’t conceal the sadness underneath, which she picked up on._

“So, what happens next? Killian tells me you’re living on board until you sort yourself out?”

“I am. I’m intending to build a cottage, or even a small village, in the forest. Merlin says he can help me. I never wanted the guys to live under tents forever and we always used to be running away from some monarch or another. Now I have some magic abilities, I’m hoping I can put them to good use.”

“Build a village? You might get some push back from the powers that be around here…”

“Well, the Mayor seems OK with it, but we’ll cross that bridge when we come to it. I need a proper base for Roland, and Robyn, apart from their mothers. I guess it’ll have to be something similar to how you and Regina raised Henry.”

“So, you don’t want him permanently based with Marian and Regina? Killian kind of told me what happened yesterday, after I left you there.”

“It certainly wasn’t pleasant, but it was a shock for them. It certainly was for me!”

“What, Regina and Marian? It freaked you out seeing the two of them together?”

“Of course. After all, it’s not every day you come back to find out the two most important women in your past life have fallen in love with each other and got married, is it?”

“What upset you most? The fact it was those two, or the fact they’re both women?”

“The first, obviously! Homosexuality has never bothered me - I was Best Man at Alan-a-Dale’s unofficial marriage to Keith years after all! But knowing what Regina and Marian were to me, and knowing I can’t be with either of them anymore is painful, to say the least! But I’ve still got Robyn and Roland here, and they still need to have their mothers in their lives. I _somehow_ need to move on myself…”

Emma nodded sympathetically, not knowing what to say, until: “Sorry for what you’re going through. I’ve had my heart broken too. I know it hurts…”

“Henry’s father?” she gave him a sad nod. “Did you know, I met Neal before? In the Enchanted Forest. He arrived at the Dark One’s castle when Mulan and I were raiding the place. Rather an astonishing fellow. Hid his intelligence behind a mask. He had a more difficult life than both of us. He told me a little of what happened between you two, and felt he had no alternative. Nonetheless, meeting his son gave him a new mission. He talked about the two of you a lot. I’m sorry…”

She lowered her head, looking away to prevent him seeing her eyes starting to redden. She felt a warm hand on top of her own. “I’m sure he’s looking down on you now, proud of you both! Your Henry was an extremely astute lad; I'm sure he's now a remarkable young man…”

_“Thanks,”_ her words just a whisper, as she wiped her eyes. _“Yeah, I still miss him. Henry often mentions him, even though he only knew him a couple of weeks…” _she stopped, unable to continue. She felt his hand shift from hers to rest in the middle of her shoulders. 

“Sorry, I didn’t mean to make you feel sad! But look at you now? You have a loving pirate who adores you, a beautiful new daughter, and Henry must make you so proud? I’m glad you’re getting your happy ending…”

She finally looked up at him. “You know, after Hades killed you, Regina never really got a chance to mourn. We had to race off to New York to rescue Henry, we had Jekyll and Hyde, the Black Fairy controlling Gold’s son to kill me, and all sorts of weird stuff going on! Then after yet another curse, and she finally became an elected queen, which is sort of a job but isn’t really. It’s only after all that she finally broke down! She was in a bad place…”

“Then I’m glad you were there for her Emma, I really am!” He took his hand away, not wanting to make her feel awkward. “But she’s got her happiness too now. With Marian. I know we had a row last night but, I think we may have cleared the air this morning. I even saw them at the stables earlier. The three of us are meeting again for dinner together next weekend at some Italian restaurant in town. We need to figure out how to handle Roland. Until then, he’s going to be living with me!”

“Italian Restaurant? The only one I know around here is Antonio’s. It’s brand new. Killian and I were looking at it only the other day and were planning on going there soon. It’s pricey and a bit fancy, so I can’t imagine Regina going there without dressing up!” she looked him over. “You might want to think about getting yourself some decent clothes! That forest gear and boots probably won’t cut it…”

He grinned back. “You cheeky thing! Are you implying I don’t know how to dress, Sheriff?”

She smiled. “Well…you may have changed your shirts but, you’ve been wearing basically the same outfit since I first met you! Perhaps time you had a new wardrobe, Mr. Hood?”

He tried looking affronted, but the subsequent chuckle gave him away. “How dare you! Says the woman who always wore the same craggy old red leather jacket, jeans and boots every day, for all the weeks I knew her?” he ribbed, nudging her shoulder with his.

“Touché, I’ll remember that! And what was it you called me earlier? Sulky and sullen? Moody? Self-absorbed?”

_It was the first time Emma ever spent time alone with Robin and, as she studied him more closely, she had to admit, he was quite a handsome man and easy to get on with! She was beginning to understand what Regina saw in him._

“Perhaps I misjudged you. We can always start again, can’t we?” He proffered a hand, Emma taking it with a nod, to shake. “As I’m already good friends with your pirate, I hope you and I can be too one day, even if you are close to Regina and Marian! Then you might discover I’m nothing like as pompous or self-righteous, as you may have thought?”

Her grin widened. “I’d like that! Though as for Gina, we haven’t been as close recently, now she has her wife. I don’t think Marian entirely trusts me, for reasons…well, you don’t want to know the reasons.”

“I’m sure I do, though I think I can guess. Anyway, how’s your mother and father? I gather from Belle, David’s no longer working as a deputy?”

“That’s another awkward subject! They’ve been out of town for a couple of weeks and I’m kind of in the doghouse with them now. It’s a subject for another day. Now, tell me something new! What are these new magical powers you’ve got? And more importantly, what’s Zeus like?

\---

Regina brought two hot drinks into the study, to find Marian still on the phone.

“That’s wonderful, Antonio! You’re an absolute angel and I could kiss you. Though I better not, as I’m sure your beautiful Annabelle might take issue!”

Regina raised an eyebrow at her wife, placing her mug of tea on the desk in front of her. _She’d become used to watching and hearing Marian work on people ever since she met her over eight months ago, and recognised her wonderful powers of persuasion. A combination of praise, encouragement and flirting outrageously that often had people eating out of the palm of her hand. _

“I’m sure Robin will be more than happy to meet young Angela! He loves giving lessons to children. So, the corner booth at eight-thirty next Saturday?” she winked at Regina. “Super! Thanks so much, Tony! See you then…” she gently placed the phone on the cradle to end it, before finally clenching her fist and punching the air triumphantly. “Yes!”

Regina sat opposite her, smirking before taking a sip of her coffee. “Good news?”

“He was fully booked next weekend, but he’s somehow juggled things so we get the best table! That big bay window at the back? It’s nicely secluded so we can get some privacy…”

“He’s booked three weeks in advance! I heard you mention Robin – what have you promised him?”

“Nothing much. It seems his young ten-year-old girl has been reading about Robin at school and saw a movie about him. Seems like she’s a fan, so I kind of promised them he’d say hello to her and…perhaps give her an archery lesson?”

Regina sniggered. “It might have been polite to ask him first!”

“He won’t mind. Now, what are you wearing for it? We don’t want to clash now, do we? I thought you’d look lovely in that red stretch silk cocktail dress you bought in New York. You know, the one with the low jewel neckline? When you tried it on, it looked like you’d poured it on…” she fluttered her eyelashes flirtatiously. “It’s _very_ sexy!”

“That one? I wasn’t planning to wear it this side of the town line! That needs to be worn without any underwear to get the effect. We might see someone we know here!”

“So what? It’s not obscene, Gina, and you are out to dinner with your wife, after all! Surely, I’m worth it? I’ll dress up for you too. I was going to wear the short black one with the appliqué? I can go bra-less too, so you won’t feel self-conscious. Between the two of us, Robin won’t know where to look!” 

_Regina frowned at her, confused._ “He already said he finds it difficult, just seeing us together! That’ll just make things worse. He’s going to think we’re toying with him! Marian, it’s a terrible idea!” _Then she noticed her wife’s knowing smirk._ “Wait...that’s what you want, is it? To wind him up? Leave him sexually frustrated?”

“Well…I thought it might be a good start…”

“No! Absolutely not, it’s just not fair! Why ever would you want to do that, to Robin of all people? It’s cruel!

“Keep your hair on, I didn’t want to leave him _frustrated,_ I just thought that together, we might…well, you know…" she fluttered her eyelashes, assuming the inference was obvious.

“We might what? I don’t understand…”

“I thought we might seduce him…”

“WHAT?” _Regina was incredulous._ “Seduce Robin? You can’t be serious?”

Marian shrugged. “Why not? He already told us he was still in love with both of us, and this morning you told him you were still in love with him so, why not? It could be fun. Where’s the harm?”

“The harm? Have you gone mad? We’re married, for heaven’s sake! He’s Roland’s father! If it ends badly, god alone knows what could happen! If he thiks we're playing him, he could take offence, up sticks and leave! Taking Roland with him! Are you really prepared to risk that, just for a bit of fun?”

Marian frowned. “It’s more than a bit of fun, Gina. It’s Robin! He was, no, he is, your true love. Possibly mine too! I don’t see why he would take offence that his two former lovers still have the hots for him!"

Regina raised a brow, shaking her head in disbelief. “The hots? I hardly think I-”

“Oh, do come off it, Gina!” she interrupted. “I saw the way you looked at him when he kissed you this afternoon! You were stunned - like a lovesick puppy! Please don’t insult my intelligence by pretending you felt nothing, because I know you did, but you know what? I did too! The difference between you and me is, I’m prepared to admit it!”

_Regina wanted to deny it but seeing the look of certainty on her wife’s face, knew there was no point in denial._ She sighed, heavily. “Even if that _were_ true, and I’m definitely not saying it is - we shouldn’t tempt fate! Not for a one-night stand. You’re playing with fire here. What happens if one quick fling results in you getting too attached, wanting to be with him, with Roland? Where would that leave me? Where would that leave our marriage?”

Marian quickly rose from behind the desk, walking in front of her, resting her hands on Regina’s hips. “The same place it would be, if you left me for him! But I truly believe that would never happen. And Robin himself would never let that happen! I fell in love with you, Regina Locksley! And provided you love me, I’m with you till the day I die!” she took her face in her hands, dropping a soft kiss on her lips. “But we do both love him, don’t we? I was hoping that, perhaps…one day…”

“That one day, we might have something like the Briars have? Is that what you were thinking?”

“I admit, it had crossed my mind. I was talking to Rory this afternoon, when you were in the stables. She seems so…so happy, with Phil and Mulan. I kinda imagined us like that.” She lowered her head, resting it on Regina’s shoulder. “Silly, I know.”

Regina pecked her forehead. “Not entirely silly. We are in love with each other, and the same man. But it’s a risk, Marian. It could backfire!”

“So, you’re not entirely against the idea of us…seducing him...together?”

Regina’s mouth slowly turned into a mischievous grin. “Not entirely against, no. I’ve never imagined hunting, or seducing, as a pair before. Could be fun! But if it starts to go wrong, or he starts being awkward, we both back off immediately, agreed?”

The delicious twinkle in Regina’s eyes, set off tingling sensations in Marian. “Agreed,” she slid her hands slowly through the queen’s hair, massaging her scalp, before pulling her back, fastening their lips together once more. This time, mouths opened wider without hesitation, Marian launching her tongue slowly into her wife’s mouth in a smooth, practiced movement, as Regina did the same to her, both moaning at the welcome sensation. They clung together tightly for a good half-minute before lips finally unsealed. Marian tilted her head back, to look into the eyes of the woman she'd only met just over just eight months ago. The only woman to ever conquer her heart. 

_“How could anyone resist you, my queen?”_ she whispered._"You're totally irresistible!"_

\---


	30. Apologies all Round

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Robin joins the 21st Century with his new phone; Roland gets his first night alone with his dad for four years, and finally forgives his mother. 
> 
> Emma and Killian try to figure out what to do with their little Robin problem. The Queen of Arendelle arrives in town, and Marian and Regina are forgiven by Roland. 
> 
> Emma gets a welcome surprise at the Sheriff Station.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Still reading? Thanks again for your patience!
> 
> This chapter goes through the weeds a bit, but sets us up for a reunion between the Locksleys.
> 
> Hope you enjoy,
> 
> Fi x

** _The Swan-Jones House_ **

“I’m not kidding!” she said, turning the key in the front door, Killian close behind her, carrying their sleeping daughter. _When Emma boarded the Jolly, along with Robin, earlier that evening, it was to find a fractious Hope starting to get over-tired. So, her parents had quickly said their goodbyes to Robin and Roland and headed home._ “Zeus has turned him into some kind of superman!”

“Superman? The guy in the blue tights off the TV? Able to leap tall buildings with a single bound? Able to stop a speeding train, catch bullets in his teeth, that sort of thing? Come off it, Swan, I hardly think-”

“I’m telling you - I saw it! I thought he was just winding me up when he told me, and I poked fun at him. Then he went and proved it!”

Killian was incredulous. “You’re seriously saying Hood can read minds? And he can see through things, like one of those machines in the hospital?”

“Just before you docked, I asked about Zeus and what kind of ‘powers’ he’d given him. It seems that, as well as the usual magical stuff, he can also see through walls and things. Then he said he could read minds, and that’s when I laughed at him! I said it was impossible, but he told me to think of anybody we both knew, imagine them standing in front of me, wearing a colour, and holding up a number….”

“Sounds like one of those party tricks...”

“That’s what I thought! So, I thought of a few things but couldn’t make up my mind. I kept flipping, thinking about different numbers and people, and changing them. As I was doing it, he yelled things, like “Purple, Rumpelstiltskin, holding a two…A yellow Henry...holding up one hundred…forty four…seven…ten…your mother in red, holding a one… and then he said, “Make your bloody mind up, Emma!” He actually said what I was thinking! How weird is that?”

“If it’s true – bloody weird!”

“I know, right? He has to go back to Merlin to learn how to control it properly. Apparently, it’s really hard to turn off once he’s started, and it gets a bit 'noisy' in his head. So, he’s basically reading people’s minds without wanting to!”

“Sounds more like a curse than a gift! And the seeing-through things – is that true too?”

“Yeah – and that was bloody embarrassing. He can do that, too!”

_Killian wanted her to elaborate, but decided to save it for later._ “I was talking to him this morning, before young Roland turned up, he seemed…lost. Hardly surprising, seeing as his whole world's just turned upside down. He was talking about leaving Storybrooke, but he doesn’t want to separate the boy from his mother. Then there’s young Robyn. He still needs to see her, and the ginger bitch is going to be trouble. I feel sorry for him! Perhaps you and I could help…”

“Me, how? I hardly know the guy!”

“Perhaps you _should_ get to know him. You’re a magic user too, so you should be able to empathise with his predicament. And let’s face it Swan, we kind of owe him!” _she frowned at that._ “Don’t scowl! He was prepared to risk his own life, going to the Underworld for you, when you tried to save me. And in a way, it was thanks to us he lost Marian the second time! And led to him getting raped by the witch, to sire a child under false pretences! Then he gets murdered by Hades, who, let’s face it, wouldn’t have even come here if it hadn’t been for…”

“OK, enough already, I get it! We screwed up his life! Thanks for the guilt trip!”

“Swan, he’s a decent guy who stood by us. He sacrificed himself, for a woman who’s now with his own wife, he’s still got kids, and he’s starting again. You’ve got the experience of coming into magic, so you could help him? We kind of owe him, Emma!” 

“I guess but…what are you suggesting? Let them move in here till he gets on his feet? He’s Robin Hood, for Christ’s sake. He lived in the forest with the men. He’s independent and was even talking about magicking himself a house! Besides…I’m best friends with Regina! How’s she going to feel if I spend time with him?”

He frowned. “I can’t believe you just said that! Is Regina so important to you that…no…on second thoughts, don’t answer that! I’ll help him instead. I’ll start by taking him out Thursday night to the poker game at the Cabin. Who knows, maybe introduce him to some of the single ladies in the town? Get to know some new people. Can't hurt, can it?” 

_\---_

** _The Jolly Roger – The following morning_ **

Robin had woken before sunrise, to feel a smaller body pressed tightly into his side. Smiling at the sight of his beautiful eight-year-old son looking peaceful and content as he slept, he pressed a small kiss on the top of his head before carefully extricating himself, clambering out of the bed. They were in the Captain’s quarters, and it had been the first night spent with Roland for over four years. Tiptoeing quietly into the galley, he prepared to make a pot of strong tea on the little gas stove.

Seeing the little phone Belle had given him, he turned it on as instructed, and in less than a minute it started vibrating as various text messages arrived. Grateful for Merlin’s technology induction yesterday, he opened the relevant app to read them.

_He’d only returned from the dead two days ago, only owned a phone since yesterday, but word had clearly spread of the outlaw hero’s return. As did the knowledge of his new phone number! He assumed it was Belle who had already put some names and numbers into his directory, while Merlin was teaching him._ He started reading:

_Belle French: Robin, you have my number. This is the best way to call me if you need me!_

_John L: I heard you got a phone. Save my number! My Elsa’s in town today. I want you to meet her. Call me?_

_Merlin: Hope you slept after yesterday. Call me when you can. _

_Killian Jones: A cell phone already? I’m meeting your mates for cards and drinks on Thursday. Come join me. Call._

There was at least a good two dozen more messages from names he recognized! Mostly the former Merry Men, reintroducing themselves, all wanting to meet and spend time with him, and he smiled at the attention. _Belle had clearly put the word out he’d returned! When did she become the centre of the town? Wasn’t that Regina and Snow’s role?_

He spent the best part of the next thirty minutes replying to all of them individually, thanking them and promising that, once his affairs were in order, he’d be in touch. However, there were two names he didn’t see among the greeters and well-wishers. Two names which Belle had put into his directory. Two names that meant so much to him.

As he finished a reply to Will, a voice came from the doorway:

“Papa? Are you going away again?” said Roland, standing in the doorway in his pyjamas, looking a little nervous.

“What? Oh, Rolly my love, good morning! I wasn’t expecting you awake so soon - you want some breakfast? Pancakes?”

He ignored the question. “Are you going to be going away again? Leaving me?”

The anxious look on the boy’s face broke his heart. “Oh, no no no Roland, absolutely not! I told you yesterday, I’m here to stay!” he stood, walking to his son to embrace him. “To stay for you, and your sister. Emma told me Robyn gets back to town with her mother at the weekend. Then we need to find a way we can all be together. But I’m here with you from now on. I promise!”

“I don’t want to go back, Papa! Not to them! I don’t want to live there – not without you!”

Robin rested his head on the top of the boy’s mop. “I understand, but she is your mamma, Rolly! She’s your mother and she loves you.”

“She hit me, papa! Really hard! And Regina locked me in my room. They ganged up on me!”

“I know, and your mamma is so very sorry that happened. She lost her temper, after you swore at Regina. She knows what she did was wrong, and she wants to apologise to you. I think you should let her, Roland. That’s what a grown-up would do. She is your mum, as much as I’m your dad. As for Regina, well, she probably did what she thought best till you calmed down. I doubt either of them realised that you’re slightly agoraphobic.”

“Agora - what?”

“Agoraphobic. It means that you have a problem in crowded or small spaces. Or feeling trapped! You remember how you were in those caves we went into when we hid from the ogres? You grew up living in the outdoors, under canvas, so you find it a little difficult when you feel you can’t get out of somewhere, don’t you?” Roland nodded. “It’s nothing wrong, and you may well grow out of it in the future. It’s nothing to worry about though…”

“Please don’t make me go back there, papa. I’ll run away again. They don’t like us!”

Robin moved back, gently gripping the boy’s shoulders. “Now Roland…look at me! I know as an absolute fact that your mamma, and Regina, both love you very much! Yesterday, they were very shocked hen I came back. And when you’re shocked you sometimes say, and do, silly things. Now Regina slapped my face too!” That brought an annoyed frown from Roland, but Robin shook his head. “But she didn’t know what she was doing! She was shocked that I was alive again, and she was telling me off for doing something so silly to get myself killed! She then cried right after, and I know your mamma cried over you! She is so upset that she slapped you and she really wants to say sorry! So, you must be a big man now and listen and accept her apology. I’m sure she’d never do it again…”

“But they hate you, papa! I heard you all shouting!”

“They don’t _hate_ me, Roland. In fact, we made up and hugged after I left you this morning! I’ve forgiven them. In fact, next weekend, I’m going out to dinner with them. We’re going to figure out how all three of us can spend time with you. I’ll be very late so; do you want to go stay with Pip next Saturday night?”

Roland finally gave him a small smile. “I’d like that. Mulan and Philip made him a treehouse! Hesometimes sleeps outside...”

“Then that’s settled. Now, about what we discussed. How about we see mamma and Regina at Granny’s later? We were going to see Uncle Will and Uncle John there anyway. I just got a message from John saying his new girlfriend’s going to be there later, too.” 

“That’s Queen Elsa, papa! I met her, she’s really nice!”

\---

** _Mifflin Street – an hour later_ **

It had been a second troubled night for Marian and Regina. Both shattered from their previous problems with Roland, they went to bed early. Marian had been initially keen to make love but, after a half-hearted attempt to get each other in the mood, it was clear neither had the inclination, or the willpower, to continue, mainly due to being too tired.

_Instead they'd settled for a cuddle. As they lay together, both drifting in and out of sleep, Regina’s mind kept going back to Robin, picturing him earlier, powering across the field on Chester. However, this time, there was something different. Not only was he not wearing the riding helmet she’d placed on his head earlier, but he was completely topless! His well-defined, but not over-muscled torso, wore a light sheen of perspiration, flattening the dark hairs against his chest and giving him an aggressive, animal quality. As he slowed, pulling hard on the reins, Robin’s biceps seemed to swell slightly as he finally brought the animal to a stop. As she studied his jaw, he slowly turned his head to face her, his sapphire-blue eyes now boring into her with an intensity that always made her weak at the knees._

_He dismounted easily, his gaze never leaving her. Stepping closer, his upper body seeming to glow, almost vibrating with energy. Now only feet away, he gave her a small grin, his eyes twinkling. God, he’s handsome! Although the intensity of his eyes never wavered, there was a gentleness in them as he finally stopped. Then she saw the lion tattoo on his arm, recalling the very first time she saw it. Fitting for a man with the heart of a lion and the soul of an angel. Robin. Her Robin. Her angel._

_He leaned down, closer, uninvited, sliding his hands into her hair to hold her head in his hands. “Milady,” he breathed, before lowering his lips onto hers. She opened her mouth, inviting his tongue in immediately as her arms curled around the naked waist, sliding against the warm, damp skin. This was bliss. Firm, assured hands moved from her head as arms curled around her shoulders pulling her in tightly as their lips remained locked. She shuddered as she felt his erection, now hard against her stomach. As their lips finally parted, he growled, “I have to have you, now!” before plunging his lips to her throat, sucking hard on her sweet spot, making her feel like putty._

_She groaned, aloud. “Yes please…god, please!” _

“What?” came a voice, making Regina open her eyes, only to find herself lying on her back, in bed, Marian beside her! “What was that?”

_It took a moment to compose herself, also realising she’d been stroking herself under her teddy. Now feeling embarrassed, she slowly eased her damp hand away from her groin, before finally looking up at her wife. “Sorry darling, what did you say?” As she tried to hide her awkwardness, she noticed that Marian had, even under the dim sidelight, a red face, and seemed to be hot and looking guilty. _

“You were moaning and…you woke me up. You were asking for something?”

“No. Erm…it must have been a dream! Sorry I woke you. Try and go back to sleep…”

“Too late…I think I’ll go have a shower first,” said Marian, easing her long legs out of the bed. “It’s quite hot and I’m feeling sticky. I’ll try not to wake you up…”

_Regina was sure Marian had showered before bed? _“OK...I’ll have one after you.”

_\---_

Now, around seven o’ clock in the morning, after repeatedly waking in the middle of the night, Regina shuffled down the stairs to the kitchen, to make coffee. While the kettle boiled, she turned her phone on, and in a matter of seconds, a familiar tone sounded for incoming text messages. The first from Emma:

_'I've spoken to Robin. We may have a problem with Zelena once she's back. Call me?'_

“Oh great. It starts!” she grumbled. When he’d asked about little Robyn, she’d avoided the subject by telling him that Zelena, and his daughter, were travelling back from California at the weekend. The little almost five-year-old redhead had learned that her father was a hero, had spent time at the mansion and grown to love her big brother. _But she knew nothing about the circumstances surrounding her birth, or Regina’s past with the former outlaw!_

Regina read the next message, smiling when she realised who’d sent it. Henry.

_'Hi mum. Just to let you know I’m back in Cambridge, and I’m coming home Friday. When can I call you? I'm just heading out with Grace and Vi, so perhaps late Thursday night, after ten, before I drive back?'_

Her smile widened. Henry had been staying at a friend’s party somewhere near New York for the weekend, and they hadn’t spoke for over a week. She texted back:

_'That’s a lovely surprise, my prince! You've no idea how much I’ve missed you! I’ll be home after seven. Have you told Emma? How long will you be staying?_

It took a matter of moments before he replied, Henry clearly still awake:

_'_ _I just texted her. I’ve missed you guys too. I’m home for the rest of the break. Six weeks. I’ll Whatsapp you around 10, OK?'_

She gave him a reply, with two kiss emojis _(god she was getting way too sentimental)_ and worked through the other texts. Several were just bookings for the riding school, plus one from Mayor Philip inviting her to an event at the Town Hall, then finally, one from a number she didn’t recognise, but the first words taking her by surprise:

_'Hello Regina, it’s Robin. Look who’s just joined the twenty first century with his own phone? Belle gave me yours and Marian’s numbers so, here’s mine. Roland had a settled night, and we’re going to be at Granny’s after nine. I talked to him this morning, and he’s willing to meet you both. So, let me know if you can come? If not, I’ll be in touch…’_

_Could this day get any better? Roland was holding out an olive branch and Henry was coming home!_

“Someone looks happy?” said Marian, shuffling into the kitchen in her dressing gown. “Good news?”

“Here, take a look…” Regina showed her the text messages from Robin and Henry.

The exhausted woman seemed to pick up before her eyes when she scanned the message. “Rolly will talk to me? Gina, that’s brilliant! Mind you, the way I look right now, I’ll probably scare him half ! I hardly slept a wink last night…”

“And there’s me thinking I was the only drama queen around here!” she leaned over, kissing her wife’s forehead. “Good morning, darling. You go back to bed for another half hour, if you like? I’ll bring up some tea up?”

“Thanks, but I’m up now. Henry’s coming home? Brilliant - we both get our boys back for the weekend! Our family, all together!”

\---

** _Granny’s Diner – later that morning_ **

They walked into the diner just after nine thirty, to find, like yesterday, a small cluster of people gathered around Robin as he sat at the long table. Her outlaw was always popular in the little town. However, this time, there were some new figures. To Robin’s left sat Little John, and on John's left, his fiancée, Queen Elsa of Arendelle. As was royal custom in their realms, Regina walked across to meet the other monarch first, though proffered her hand instead of curtsying.

“Morning, Your Majesty! Nice to see you back here again.”

Elsa stood and turned, shaking her hand. “Good morning too, Your Majesty. Though I’m no longer Queen of Arendelle. I abdicated.”

“Oh, that’s a surprise! Any problem?” 

“No, definitely not! Anna’s now taken the crown, which is what I always wanted. She and Kristoff finally faced the inevitable, and got married. She just found out she’s pregnant! They’ll make the perfect royal family.”

“Well…if you’re happy. And what about you? What are you going to do next?”

“I've never been happier,” she beamed, as a large hand latched onto hers. “John and I are getting married next year! We have plans…” A small cheer went around the table as John, at least a foot taller than his fiancée, stood, a bashful smile on his broad features. 

“Wonderful!” said Marian, stepping up beside Regina, “my big brother’s finally settling down! Come here, you big lump...” she walked into John’s arms to receive a hug from her closest male friend.

“And congratulations to you two, too!” said Elsa. “John told me you’d got married. Though I don’t recall getting an invitation?” she gave them a smirk.

“Sorry…we’ve been a bit remiss,” said Regina, a guilty look on her face. “Hardly anyone did. It was a spur of the moment thing, because we didn’t want to wait,” she hitched her arm through Marian’s, smiling up at her. “But we’re going to be having a more formal wedding here, early in the spring, to which you’ll all be invited!”

“I’m looking forward to it, ladies. You make a beautiful couple. You’re just...so well suited!”

“Thanks,” said Marian, “I have to say, I’ve never been happier…” _as the words left her, her eyes caught those of the man at the end of the table, and the boy beside him. Neither of whom appeared to be smiling. _“never been happier since…since I lost Robin.” She tried to recover, seeing the look of sadness in his eyes, which Regina also spotted.

“Good for you! You’re finally both getting your happy ending…” Elsa hadn’t picked up on the awkward moment, but several of the other diners had.

A brief silence was punctuated by Roland, standing up from the table. “Sorry Will, can I get past? I need the bathroom." The man next to him stood, letting him out. As he slipped out between them, Roland didn’t even bother looking up at his mother, or Regina. _And that simple slight hurt both women more than he would ever know._

“Rollie?” called Marian, as he walked straight past them, ignoring her.

“Back in a minute,” he replied, curtly. Her eyes fell on Robin, who was now also standing.

“Guys, this was lovely, but…if you’ll excuse us? Roland and I need to have a chat with Marian and Regina. We’ll sit over there…” he pointed to a table the furthest away from everyone.

Settling around the new table, waiting the boy to return, Marian sat directly opposite Robin, Regina to her left. There was an awkward silence, till Dorothy came and they ordered drinks. Unsure how to start, Robin was relieved when Roland reappeared, moving around the table to sit beside him, opposite Regina. His face was serious, waiting for one of the women to start.

“Rollie,” Marian moved her hand across the table in front of him, waiting for him to take it. _He didn’t, instead just looking down at the limb, making her feel worse._ “I’m…I’m truly sorry that I slapped you! I apologise. I shouldn’t have lost my temper and it was very wrong of me!” _Under the table, Regina rested a hand on her wife’s knee, squeezing it to comfort her while waiting for the boy’s response as he continued staring at the hand._ “I’m sorry I hurt you. Could you find it in your heart to forgive me?”

Roland said nothing, but his eyes did finally lift to meet hers, before moving across to meet Regina’s “You locked me in the bedroom. Papa told me I’m agor...agoraphobic.”

Regina, surprised, looked across to the boy’s father, raising a brow.

“He has been since he was two!" he confirmed. "He was once trapped in a dungeon. And a cave another time...”

She looked back down at the boy, now feeling even more guilty. “I, I had no idea, Roland! I’m truly sorry!”

“I had no idea!” said Marian, now understanding why he’d escaped from the bedroom. And the house.

“How could you? He lost you when he was still an infant. The men knew, though it’s one of the reasons Tuck hung back with him when we went on raids.”

“I’m truly sorry I locked you in your bedroom, Roland! You were having an argument with your mother and you also lost your temper. I thought it best at the time, but I was clearly in the wrong. I won't do it again...”

“Roland,” his father turned, placing a hand on his shoulder. “We spoke about this, this morning, didn’t we? About how you need to be grown up about this?”

The boy nodded, sighing. “Sorry I called you a bitch! It was nasty and I shouldn’t have. Papa told me off for swearing at you like that.”

Her eyes watering, Marian gave Robin a grateful nod. “I forgive you too. You were very upset with me and I don’t blame you. I acted badly. And just so you know, I don’t hate your papa at all! In fact, I love him very much! And so does Regina. How could I not love him? Without him, I'd never have had you! He gave me the best gift I've ever had!” Robin smiled at that.

Roland considered what to say next. “Well…then I suppose I forgive you for hitting me. And Gina, for locking me up…”

Marian wiped away a rogue tear. “Thank you, that means everything to me! Are you too big now to give your mamma a hug?” He stood, moving around the table, as she did too, gathering him into her arms to hug him tightly, holding back her tears, before whispering. “I’m so sorry...I love you, Roland! I always have and I always will!”

Regina and Robin exchanged a sad smile, the former mouthing a silent ‘thank you’ back at him, as mother and son separated. Regina then stood and asked to be hugged too, as Marian sat back down again. Finally, when everyone was seated back down again, Marian again reached a hand across, and this time Roland took it.

“Would you come home tonight to be with us…please?”

Roland looked up at his father. “No, that’s not my home. My home’s with papa now…” his tone was determined. “You've got Gina, but papa doesn’t have anyone, anymore. Except me.”

Upset by his words, the women looked up at Robin to see if he would say something. His arm came around the boy’s shoulders. “Rolly, my boy, we need to figure out how you can spend time with your mother and Regina, and me! You remember how Henry used to spend time with Regina and Emma? Well, Mamma needs time with you too. So we have to figure that out something like that for you.”

“But I’m still living with you, Papa! I’m not losing you again. Wherever you go, I go! I'll spend days with them, but I’m staying with you!”

As Marian was about to lose it, Regina squeezed her hand, stepping in, “How about us having your father stay with us too, when you come to stay? At least until you feel comfortable and trust us again?”

“You’d let Papa stay at your house?” _he didn’t see the odd expression on his father’s face as they nodded._ “Yes, I'll come stay, if he's there. But only if I’m allowed to keep my windows open! And you never, ever, ever, lock me in again!”

“I promise!” said Regina, smiling broadly as she felt they'd made a major breakthrough. _She also hadn’t spotted the look on Robin’s face. He wasn’t so sure. Staying at the love nest of his two former lovers, who were now married? But he said nothing, seeing as his son was at least smiling and talking to his mothers. He didn’t want to ruin the moment._

As they finished their drinks, preparing to leave, Will Scarlett came back to the table. “Oi mate, we’re heading off! Thursday night at Aesop’s for the party, yeah?”

“Sure,” said Robin. “Give Anastasia my love, and I’ll see you after I drop off Rolly with Tuck…”

“With Tuck?” said Marian, “Robin, you don’t need a childminder! Roland could stay with us and you could come back later!”

“I guess so. Roland, you could stay with your mothers Thursday night, if i got there later?”

“No Papa! I want to go to the barbecue at the convent! Neal’s back and he's going to be there. Pip said!” 

“Neal?” interrupted Regina, confused. “Neal Nolan? Snow and Charming are back from their trip?”

“They get back today,” said Ruby, dropping the tab on the table in front of Robin. “I got a text from Snow last night. Hard to believe they’ve been gone three weeks.”

Although disappointed that Roland was digging his heels in about staying with them, Marian realised she’d hardly socialised recently, now feeling left out. “So, what’s this ‘party’ then, Will, and why wasn’t I invited? Is it an all -boys drinking session, or what?”

“Nope, just something Anastasia and me put together last night, to celebrate John and Elsa! Ana’s organising some music and dancing too. We hadn’t told them yet. Of course you and Regina are invited! It’s just…well, you two don’t seem to get out much since you tied the knot, do ye? But you're welcome to join us..."

“I’d love to!” said Marian before Regina could say anything. “I haven’t had a dance since the Briar's wedding! What do you say, Gina?”

She half-smiled, resigned to her fate. “I'd say it looks like we’re going dancing...”

\---

** _The Sheriff’s Office _ **

_It had been a boring morning. Emma had been on shift for three hours and in all that time the phone only rang twice. Mrs McKendrick had reported her red setter missing, only to ring back ten minutes later, to say that it had been found again by a kindly neighbour. Emma had briefly chatted with Mulan, who’d just ended her shift as she herself came on. After a marginally more interesting night, the seasoned warrior had arrested a couple of drunks having a fight outside the Rabbit Hole, and were now languishing in their cells, one fast asleep. Too drunk, they hadn’t even resisted arrest as Mulan bundled then into the car. _

“So, you haven’t charged them yet or filed a report? What do you want me to do with them?”

“Just let them out when they sobered up. The older guy, Marvin or Marlon or something – he was too drunk to talk. But from what Guy, the owner said, he’d been drinking there most of the afternoon too, and was pretty down because his mother had died. The other guy said something stupid to him and he lost it and threw a punch. If he wasn’t so drunk it might have been worse. I’m just grateful neither of them threw up in the patrol car! I rang Judge Dennie to tell him first thing, and he was OK with me just releasing him without charge.” _Dennis Cooper, Storybrooke’s district judge, was a kindly soul who hated unnecessary admin. _“So when he wakes up, just give him a little lecture and send him on his way…”

An hour later, the man, suitable embarrassed, received a short dressing-down from Emma. After that, she went back to what she’s been doing earlier. Leaning back in her chair, legs on the desk, throwing scrunched up newspaper balls into the small bin by the far wall. She hardly noticed she was being watched by someone in the doorway. At least till he spoke.

“Another hectic day of law enforcement, Emma?”

“What?” the last paper ball missed the bin completely and she almost fell off the chair. “DAD? You’re back?” She jumped up onto her feet, walking around to him, immediately moving in to hug him as he chuckled. “I’ve missed you! You’ve been gone weeks!"

“Hello, honey!” David pulled her in tighter, one hand cupping the back of her head in his usual fatherly way. “Three weeks. We needed it!” he kissed the top of her head.

“Why did you all go off like that? You didn’t even call me after you left! I know mum was pissed off with me, but…three weeks dad? Anything could’ve happened and I had no idea where you were.”

“I know. Your mum was more than pissed off. She was hurt…”

“Yeah, but you weren’t! And it wasn’t even my fault, it was Regina’s! She’s the one who didn’t invite her to the wedding. Why couldn’t you call me?” _she knew she was starting to sound like a spoilt little girl, but, she had a point!_

“You have a phone too, Emma!” David stepped back to look at her. _She was positively sulking_! “Can you remember the last time you called me, or your mum, when you didn’t need something? Just to ask how we were? It’s always the other way around, isn’t it? I guess we were both feeling a little taken for granted, so we thought we’d wait and see how long it took before anyone even noticed we were gone! Still, we’re back now…”

“So where did you go – and where are mum and Neal?”

“I dropped them both home so your mum could unpack and freshen up. We went down to Boston, saw Henry and stayed there for a couple of days, drove to Philadelphia, then ditched the car and took a flight to Orlando, stayed down there a week and slowly worked our way back, stopping off to see friends in Martha’s Vineyard. It was great…”

“Orlando? You guys went all the way down to Florida? Jeez dad, you’ve never been further than New York! And Henry? He never even told me he saw you!”

He rested his hands on her shoulders. “Well, perhaps in future you’ll make more of an effort to keep in touch with your parents, rather than letting us do the chasing?” Despite the gentle chastisement, he pulled his daughter into a hug once again. “I missed you too, sweetheart. How’s my little granddaughter?”

“A teething, burbling, insomniac! And she’s missed her ‘Bumpa’ too! So, for abandoning your daughter for three weeks, you’re going to be doing triple amounts of babysitting your granddaughter to make up for it…”

“I’m sure you’ll have no argument from your mother on that score! Now…” he saw the numerous screwed up paper balls by the bin. “…despite your frenetic morning, what else has been happening around here while we’ve been gone…”

“Oh, nothing much. No evil warlocks or demons running amok. Oh...and Merlin came to town and brought Robin Hood back to life…”

“Robin? You can’t be serious?”

"Dad...you have no idea!"

\---


	31. Another stranger in Storybrooke

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Snow and Emma reunite, while Elsa and Little John celebrate their engagement with friends in the new nightclub. Until a stranger appears. A stranger related to Merlin, who needs Killian's help.

** _Chapter 31_ **

** _The Nolan Farm – later that day_ **

_It was an emotional, tearful reunion for both mother and daughter. Emma, still feeling guilty about how she’d collaborated with Regina in not telling her about the impromptu wedding. And Snow for over-reacting in her harsh treatment of her daughter. They were too alike, too stubborn, to back down and as a result, they’d both suffered over the last three weeks, missing each other terribly. However, the moment Emma finally showed up at the farm, they’d finally hugged, tears had flowed, apologies given, and after more hugs, mother and daughter were back in a good place. David had watched them silently, smiling to himself and leaving them to talk it all out - just pleased their rift was finally over. He stepped out to join Neal, who was now in the field reuniting with his beloved dog, fluffy._ Snow handed her a cup of hot chocolate.

“What’s this I hear about Robin Hood coming back? Ruby mentioned it yesterday when I phoned her…”

“Yeah, three days ago! Somehow, Belle, Gold and Merlin, with a little help from Killian, tracked down some ancient spell. You remember when they went on holiday to England? It seems they were also researching there too, without saying a word to Regina or Marian. They worked the spell on the Jolly and brought him back to life. They kept really quiet about it, as they didn’t want to upset Regina. Zeus then appeared, and granted him magic too! Really bloody powerful magic! It’s weird.”

“How are Regina and Marian taking it?”

“I’m still not sure; It was all tears when they first met, but…something happened. Roland’s siding with his dad, and won’t live with them anymore.”

“But he can’t do that. He has to - Marian’s his mother!”

“But she never brought him up, did she? Robin did. I had a chat with him yesterday and he’s a bit low. Hardly surprising, seeing as his dead wife’s now alive and shacked up with, and married to, his former true love! Still, Killian’s taking him out to Aesop’s tomorrow night for the Elsa and John bash.”

“What about Zelena? Does she know Robyn’s father’s back?”

“Not yet, but she will; she gets back from California next weekend. Apparently, she’s engaged! Regina told me she’s planning for her and Robyn to live over there permanently. I don’t think she’s told Robin yet, but he’s going to go ape-shit when he finds out!”

“And Robin has magic now, you say?” Emma nodded. “Well Zelena doesn’t! Perhaps someone should tell her?”

\---

** _Aesop’s Tables Nightclub – Thursday night_ **

Cheers erupted when Elsa and John walked into the bar of Storybrooke’s newly reopened nightclub. Organised by Will and his wife Anastasia, the former Red Queen, a fair number of the Merry Men and their partners had come, plus Mayor Phil, Mulan and Aurora, several of the dwarves, including a loved-up Leroy with his new bride. There was quite the party developing, and more cheers rang out when the Nolans appeared. “Snow!” yelled Elsa, delighted to see her old friend, gathering her into a hug. The two royal couples shared hugs, kisses and well-wishes, catching up on recent news and gossip as Emma and Killian sauntered in.

“From the look of it mate, babysitters are going to be in short supply tonight?” said the former pirate, being handed a drink by his father-in-law. “Good holiday?”

As the men chatted and bantered with the others, Emma looked over the assembled crowd, to see the front door open once again, the Sorcerer entering with an unfamiliar figure on his arm. A tall, dark-blonde haired, extremely elegant woman, wearing an open, clearly expensive long aubergine-coloured designer coat, a pale-blue silk knee length dress underneath. As she stopped to remove the coat completely, handing it to one of the bar staff, she revealed a slim, athletic figure. Her Nordic features, similar to Elsa’s, were striking.

Snow’s jaw dropped. _“David – who on earth’s that_?” she whispered in his ear.

“Absolutely no idea - never seen her before in my life! She’s-”

“Stunning!” breathed Ruby, studying the woman, who had now linked her arm in Merlin’s once again. “Absolutely stunning!” That earned an annoyed look from Dorothy, who was standing next to her, bringing her hand gently under her fiancée’s chin, closing the open mouth and glaring, making her irritation clear. “Sorry Dot, but she is! Nothing on you, of course babe, but you have to admit…she looks like a damn supermodel!” 

Emma could only nod in silent agreement. _The new arrival was indeed stunning. She felt almost intimidated in the presence of such a goddess. She had Elsa’s pale, high-cheekboned Nordic looks; but with large pale-green eyes, sculpted eyebrows, a slender nose and full red lips and generous mouth that even Regina would envy! Her shoulder length hair, raked over one shoulder, shone with health._ And now, grinning at Merlin, she moved cautiously towards the group near the bar, a little nervous at being stared at by so many. 

“Merlin?” Emma’s father had already stepped in front of them all. “It’s good to see you again. I’m not sure I recognise your friend?”

“My dear chap, where are my manners? David, this is Celia, my daughter. Celia, this is David Nolan, or Prince Charming, to give him his proper title!” As Celia blushed slightly, giving David the slightest bob of a curtsy. “And this lady here is David’s beautiful daughter, the local sheriff, Emma.”

The Saviour gave a short smile at the compliment, offering a hand now there was no threat, and seeing her mother step forward as Merlin continued. “And this is David’s wife, Snow Wh-” 

“Snow White!” interrupted Celia, in a British accent, looking like an excited groupie having just spotted her idol. “The fairest of them all? I can’t believe I’m actually meeting the real thing! God, you really are beautiful!”

Snow gave her a silent chuckle, offering her hand to shake. “Why thank you Celia, that’s very nice of you to say but, I think when it comes to beauty, I’m looking at the real thing!” she complimented, making the woman blush. “Your father’s very handsome, but your mother must be truly striking. Merlin, I didn’t even know you had children?” 

“Dad’s had hundreds of children, and dozens of wive, over the centuries!” she interrupted before he could answer, looking up at him proudly. “Isn’t that right? But there’s just four of us alive, in England and over here, and we tend to live mostly in realms without magic.”

Emma stepped closer. “But I sensed magic coming from you, when you came in? I recognised your dad’s magical signature, but yours is pretty strong too! So, you and the rest of his children have it?”

“Yeah, all four of us” said Celia, “my two sisters, though my brother Charlie’s is a mix of light and dark. I’ll tell you about us but first, I’ve just driven five hours and stopped at the convent to change. I need a drink! But first, do you know where I can find Killian Jones?”

Emma stiffened the moment this stunningly beautiful woman mentioned her husband. And Merlin saw the look on her face. “Darling, Emma here is also Killian’s wife!”

“Oh, I didn’t realise!” she mumbled. “Sorry but, erm, my dad said that…”

“Emma, I spoke to Killian to ask whether he would do me, and my daughter, a kindness!”

As if he knew he was being talked about, Killian now appeared beside his wife. “Merlin,” he shook his hand, giving him a wry smile. “Causing trouble again?” before turning to look at Celia, who now seemed surprised at the sight of him. “Good evening, milady. And who do I have the pleasure…”

“Killian, this is my daughter, Celia!” her father explained as the captain lifted her hand to shake it. _He would have normally kissed the back of it, but seeing his wife’s expression thought it best not. _“We spoke about her this morning…”

“Indeed. It’s a pleasure to meet you, milady!” _Emma watched the exchange closely. Why would Merlin talk to her husband about his daughter and not her? The young beauty certainly had an interested look in her eyes! Was she ‘interested’ in him?_ “Perhaps we should all step over here?” He pointed to a table farthest away from the group.

“Yes, of course. Sorry Killian, I didn’t mean to stare, it’s just…when dad told me that the former Captain Hook might be willing to help me, I imagined someone…”

“Older? Tricorn hat? Perm?” he waved his restored left hand in the air. "Hook?" which made even Emma smile. “My beloved wife and daughter have introduced me to Disney films! The cartoon was bad enough, but that godawful ham actor playing me was just too much! And making Pan out to be a hero…”

Celia chuckled. “Well you’re certainly a hell of a lot younger than I imagined! And more handsome!” _Again, Emma felt awkward seeing her husband being so blatantly flirted with by this stunning woman. And in front of her?_ “But I had sort of expected the hook?”

“That was your father’s doing! He fixed me up nicely, as you can see! I now have a useful limb to hold the rum…”

As they all chuckled, Emma had heard enough. “So, what was this ‘kindness' that you wanted from my husband?” Celia saw her concern, and turned to place a soft hand on Emma’s.

“I have a problem. Dad mentioned he spoke to Killian a few days ago about it, and…”

“Indeed, he did!” interrupted Killian, reaching into his pocket and bringing out a small, clear stoppered bottle with what looked like water inside. Emma instantly recognised it as the same as the little bottle of Nostos water she’d taken some months ago. _Water that cured her depression and definitely put a pep in her marriage!_ “Your father said you were possibly going to be here tonight, so I brought some with me…”

Celia looked at it, cautiously taking it from Killian’s hand. “Is that it? Just a tiny bottle of water?”

“It is, my love,” said Merlin. “I can sense its magic from here! You can too, if you focus…”

“Emma,” said Celia, not letting go of her hand as she looked back at her. _It was then Emma realised that the beauty wasn’t just flirting with her husband. She naturally flirted with everyone…including her!_ “A few weeks ago, I was diagnosed with bone cancer. It’s inoperable, as we found out. Dad mentioned he may know someone with magical water. He rang your husband and…” she looked up at the former pirate with watery eyes.

“It’s the right thing to do, love! I can only hope it’ll work for you too. Emma here has taken some in the past, as have I, and…we can vouch for its efficacy. I hope it works.”

Celia looked up at him as though he hung the moon, before again looking back at Emma, who now smiled, nodding at the bottle for her to hurry up and take it. She opened the wooded stopper, giving her father a quick glance back Once he nodded, she swallowed its contents in one quick gulp, before studying the empty container. “Dad told me that Lake Nostos is gone forever? That you hold the very last of it?”

“It would appear so. A tragic loss. I even saw it play a part in bringing a man, dead for three years, back to life this week. It is rather miraculous stuff.”

“And you'll let me have it, despite its rarity? Captain, if it works like dad said, you’ll have saved my life!” she quickly pulled herself into him in a fierce hug, kissing his cheek. “I’ll never be able to repay you for this, but…”

He accepted her hug, wrapping an arm around her back. “I’m just glad to help, love. Your father helped me, so it’s the least I could do." 

As he spoke, for a moment the woman’s head appeared to glow slightly, as though light had been shone from within. Her hair billowed out and her cheeks flushed. “Wow! Not sure what but...something just happened!”

“From one very grateful father to another, thank you, Killian,” said Merlin, looking at Emma. "Now, what say we get you that drink? There’s a bunch of real-life heroes and storybook characters you should meet…” 

\---

It was only twenty minutes later, as Emma introduced Merlin’s daughter to Archie Hopper, explaining his other world alter ego as Jiminy Cricket, that Robin walked through the club door, to more cheers. Celia, seeing him, gently pulled Emma’s arm, as though she was a friend, to whisper. _“Emma…who’s that? The guy who just walked in?” _

“What…oh, Robin? Yeah, that’s Robin Hood. He's, erm, just back from the dead.”

“Robin Hood? You’ve gotta be joking, right? He’s a babe! Still, if that’s Robin Hood that means he’s married. Maid Marian? Shame…”

“Actually he’s single. Has been since he came back this week after being dead four years! Marian kinda…married again.” _Emma knew she shouldn’t have necessarily said anything but, slightly relieved she wasn’t interested in Killian, she remembered how low the former outlaw had been yesterday. Perhaps a little interest from someone else would help pick him up? _

“Really?” she said, looking him over. "What a waste."

\---

About ten minutes later, Marian and Regina arrived to see the party in full swing. Merlin appeared to be in the middle of it, talking to Elsa and Little John, all with drinks in their hands. She was about to walk through the middle of the gathering in her inimitable, regal style, when she spotted Snow White nearby, chatting with Ruby and Dorothy. _“Shit!”_ she muttered to herself, remembering the last time they had spoken. She felt Marian’s arm link through hers.

“You’ll be fine! Just apologise, get it over with and move on. Tell her we did it impromptu and never meant offence. Don’t worry about it. Now, can I get you a drink?” Regina nodded, walking towards her former nemesis, who by now had spotted her, giving her a tiny glance before again focusing on something Ruby had said, till finally:

“Snow? I see you’re back. Good vacation?”

The crop-haired brunette finally looked up at her, as Ruby and Dorothy smiled to acknowledge her as well. “Regina. Yes, a lovely break, thank you. Much needed. We called in on old friends from Misthaven who now live in Martha’s Vineyard. Always nice to see old friends and family _who really appreciate you and like being with you, isn’t it?”_ The last words delivered in a sarcastic tone.

Regina sighed. _Well, Marian told her to get it over with!_ “Snow…I apologise. I didn’t mean to slight you! We just wanted a quick, simple ceremony without any fuss, which is why we did it in New York. Please don’t take it out on Emma. It was entirely my fault, and I shouldn't have been so inconsiderate. Again…I’m sorry.” 

There was an awkward silence as Snow considered her words. _It was very rare for Regina to apologise for anything!_ “I have already spoken to Emma, and we’re good now. But it was incredibly hurtful, Regina. I was angry with you for weeks after but…well, I’m over it now. Are you still planning a formal wedding ceremony locally this year?”

“No…after you left, we decided to postpone it. We’ll do it sometime next year. There’s no rush.”

“Good luck with that. I heard about Robin being returned from the dead? He’s looking well and certainly looks great in a suit! You must be so pleased...for Roland’s sake?”

She jolted. “Robin's already here?” she scanned the group, looking for him.

“Down on the dance floor. I just saw him with Celia, she…” at her words, Regina had already stepped away, moving towards the small viewing gallery which surrounded the basement dance floor, where only about ten people were dancing to a slow number. As she drew closer, she spotted Marian standing, two drinks in her hands, also looking down. “Marian, what…”

“Over there - on the right!” said the taller brunette, passing a glass of red wine across to her wife, her eyes never leaving a particular pair on the dance floor. “With that tall, skinny blonde...” she pointed.

Regina followed where she was pointing. About thirty feet away, Robin stood, with his arms around the waist of a slim blonde, both swaying to the romantic music. The woman, almost the same height as him, Had her arms around his back. They seemed to be chatting enthusiastically as they danced, both smiling. Robin seemed to whisper something, and the woman’s head tilted back as she roared with laughter. 

“Who the hell is that?” asked Marian. “And what’s she doing with Robin?”

“Snow said her name was Celia, or something like that. As to who she is, I have no idea.”

They both stared, barely noticing the arrival of another woman. “That’s Celia, Merlin’s daughter,” said Emma, noticing them looking daggers at the woman. “She arrived this evening from New York. She normally lives in England.”

“Why is she dancing with Robin?” asked Marian, _though she seemed to be talking to herself._ “Why’s she holding him like that?” Emma watched them, watching her, and slowly began to realise…_they were jealous? Of Celia? _

“They’re only dancing and…it’s a free country. He is single!”_ As she said it, both Locksley woman glared at her, almost in annoyance. _“Wow - just saying…” she backed away, just as Regina rested a glass on a small side table, turning to go down the steps to the dancefloor. However, the music was just ending and the pair on the floor separated, Robin saying something while lifting and kissing the back of Celia’s hand.

“They’re coming up!” said Marian. Collecting her wife’s glass and handing it to her as they watched their former lover take his dance partner’s arm in his and walk up the stairs where Robin was surprised to find his former wife and true love awaiting them.

“Regina, Marian? Nice to see you again,” as he spoke, neither woman looked at him, but just stared intensely at his partner. “Celia, may I introduce Marian and Regina Locksley?”

“Marian…as in Maid Marian?” it took a moment for her to connect the dots as he nodded. “Locksley?” Robin saw her puzzled expression.

“I thought Marian had passed away some years ago. After I died, she returned to Storybrooke and eventually married Regina here. Regina took Marian’s married name. My family name…”

“Oh!” _Celia started realising the awkwardness of the situation._ “That explains it. Nice to meet you, I’m Celia Sage, Merlin’s daughter.” She offered a hand to Regina, who cautiously took it. _The moment their hands touched, Regina felt it. Magic! Very strong magic!_ Looking up in surprise, she saw a woman not just tall and slim but…absolutely stunning in every way. The beautiful soft dark-blonde hair surrounded an elegant face and large pale-green eyes, which looked back at her with a kindly expression. _Regina imagined that if it were possible for Elsa and Emma to create a daughter together, she would look like this woman. She was stunning!_

“Hello, nice to meet you Celia. Yes, I married Marian a few months ago. Are you here long?”

“Well I came to see my dad originally, but…” _she looked across to Robin. _“I might stay around a little longer. You have a fascinating little town here.” She looked across at the taller woman, now offering her hand to shake. “So, you’re really Robin’s ex-wife?”

It took a moment for Marian to respond, looking at the beautiful woman’s hand. Hearing the words ‘_ex’_ seemed to hold a sting. “Well strictly speaking, we were never actually divorced. Robin thought I'd been killed. Years later, I found out he had when I got here.”

“So I gather. I’ve been hearing something about it from his friend John, at the bar!” She looked over at the giant man head and shoulders above the others. “Your town here is incredible and defies all the fairy stories! I’ve met my all time favourite Snow White and her gorgeous hunk Prince Charming." _Regina winced at the praise for her once most-hated enemies._ "And their daughter is married to Captain Hook! The there' Little Red Riding Hood, who's really a leggy brunette, who’s getting married to Dorothy from the Wizard of Oz! And Mulan’s living here too, but she's got not only a husband, but a wife as well! And someone told me Belle, from Beauty and the Beast, is actually married to Rumpelstiltskin! You couldn’t make this stuff up, could you?”

“Says the daughter of Merlin, the greatest sorcerer who ever lived!" added Robin. "Ironic, don’t you think?” added Robin.

“All the more reason for me to stick around a little longer - don’t you think?” she nudged shoulders with him. “Still, before that I definitely need another drink! Ladies, you make a lovely couple! Now, Robin, it’s my shout. What’ll you have?”

“Not sure. I’ll come back to the bar with you to decide. Ladies, I see you’ve already got wine, so I’ll see you in a little while, OK?” with that, Robin turned, to walk back with Celia, leaving the married couple now staring at their backs. 

_But they didn’t realise that they themselves were being watched, by yet another couple standing nearby! _“Did you see that? The expressions on their faces when they saw her dancing with Robin? If looks could kill that girl would be worm food by now…”

“I noticed. Seems a shame, really.”

“A shame?”

“They still love him, don’t they? They could have what we have, if only they realised…”

The darker haired, shorter woman frowned. “You mean both of them - with Robin? Rory, - you know something I don’t?”

Aurora smiled. “I’m sworn to secrecy, and you know I don’t kiss and tell!” she gave Mulan a light peck on the lips. “C’mon, let’s go rescue Phil. That couple over there are still nagging him about the street lights again…” 

_\---_

As the next hour passed, their happy group continued celebrating Elsa and John’s engagement, while others, whom Robin hadn’t met since his return from death, came over to welcome their old friend back. In all that time, Celia Sage (her father’s chosen surname for his split persona in England) stayed close by his side, sharing jokes and tales, as he introduced her to everyone he knew. Robin, now centre-stage, ordered champagne for the couple and started to propose a toast. He poked gentle fun at his best friend, telling his new royal fiancée about some of the scrapes the gentle giant had got himself into, to the delight of everyone.

Emma, now sitting at a side table, sharing a bottle of wine with her mother, watched the interplay between everyone with interest. _And the fact that Regina and Marian, hanging back on the edge of the group, never seemed to take their eyes of Robin and his new companion, with a look of irritation!_

“You noticed it to?” said Snow, distracting her from her thoughts.

“Um…sorry - noticed what?”

“Regina and Marian. The way they’re looking at Merlin’s daughter…”

“Celia? Why would they be-”

“Because she’s young; very beautiful; and seems to like Robin. A lot! They’re jealous…”

_She had to admit, something like that had crossed her own mind! Only last year she’d been jealous herself. Of Marian and her closeness to Regina. Was it just fear of losing her best friend? _“I doubt it!” she said unconvincingly. “Besides…they’re married. And he’s single!”

“I know what I see, Emma. And so do you! Still, it’s none of my business. While I was away, I turned over a new leaf. I’m not getting involved in other people’s lives any more, unless asked. But they’ve been shooting daggers at that young woman all evening.”

Emma looked back at Robin and the tall blonde who was now listening intently to something he was saying. “So, you think she likes Robin…like that? She’s a lot younger than him!”

“She seems in awe of him, rather than anything romantic. He is famous, after all! But Marian and Regina don’t know that. She gave him a kiss on the cheek a couple of minutes ago and I saw Regina positively wince! Marian almost looked…disgusted!”

“But that’s just stupid. They’ve moved on, so he should be allowed to as well! It’s bad enough for him to come back and find that his wife and girlfriend have hooked up. So what, if a younger model likes him? They’re over him, so he has a right to get over them…”

“But are they over him?” Snow pondered. “That’s the thing! According to Tinker Bell, Regina and Robin had true love, like your father and I. That feeling doesn’t just go away...”

“He had it with Marian too, according to Merlin! Apparently, Roland has magic too, it just hasn’t been released yet. So he’s had ‘true love’ with two people who are with each other now, instead of him. So if anyone deserves a new love interest, it’s got to be Robin!”

\---

“I think it’s time we left!” said Regina, tugging on her wife’s arm, feeling more uncomfortable as, from the back of the group, they watched Celia, her arm around Robin’s waist, regaling their audience with a story about her father, making him blush. _God, she was starting to hate that woman!_ “Besides, I’m not feeling so good. I’ll just go to the bathroom. Could you wait here for me?”

“Yeah, I think you’re right. I’ve seen enough too! I’ll just go say thank you to John and Elsa, and tell them we’re leaving...” As Regina left, Marian worked her way through the group, towards the large man, about to bid the couple farewell, when Robin, standing close, raised his glass to propose a toast.

“I think we should also raise a glass and congratulate Merlin’s beautiful young daughter here!” Robin turned to face Celia, now blushing and looking up at her father who was sporting a proud grin. “Celia told me that last weekend her boyfriend finally got down on one knee and proposed! She’s accepted, so they’re to be wed next Spring!” several cheered at the news. “So, Celia, it’s been lovely meeting you today, and I’m sure I speak for everyone here in wishing you a wonderful, loving and bountiful marriage. Here’s to our bride to be. To Celia!”

“To Celia!” cheered most of the group, clinking glasses to toast her as she blushed, giggling.

Marian stood…confused. _“Engaged? Oh! Well, erm, congratulations!”_ she muttered, now feeling stupid, realising the young woman’s familiarity with Robin may have been misinterpreted.

“Thanks. Yes, it’s one of the reasons I came here to see dad. Richard and I want to have children eventually, but last week I found out I had a serious health problem, which I needed to fix before we planned anything! Hopefully it’s all sorted now, thanks to that handsome Captain over there!” she gave Killian a glowing smile, which he returned with a wink, followed by a smug look at Emma, who rolled her eyes at him.

Robin, _who’d been carefully avoiding his former wife, and her lover,_ saw a strange look on Marian’s face. _Guilt?_ He tried desperately not to use his new talents to read her thoughts. _But then, he didn’t need to. Her large brown eyes spoke volumes to someone who’d known her so well. And that’s when he realised, seeing as both she and Regina had kept their distance tonight, despite all their flirting yesterday. She’d been jealous?_

“Marian, Killian gave her some of the Nostos water that helped bring me back to life! Fingers crossed, she’s now going to be fully restored. We’ve been talking, and she’s going to accompany me to New York next week. Then after that, we-”

“New York? Why on earth are you going to New York?”

“Some shopping, clothes mainly, to get me looking more like someone from this land! Her father’s going to also meet us there. Also, to get a lawyer sorted out…”

“A lawyer? Why would you want a lawyer?”

“Well first, I don’t exist legally in this world. I need to get things like bank accounts set up and Merlin and Cee are going to help with that! Plus, I need to sort out Roland, and Robyn’s, legal status, our co-parenting rights and all that other stuff. And I also need to get a passport…”

Regina, having just returned from the bathroom, saw Marian standing near Robin and walked over to join her, when she heard something about a passport. “A passport? What on earth would _you_ want with a passport?”

He arched a brow at her, “I would have thought that’s obvious? To travel, of course…

“Gina, Robin’s going to New York next week…with Celia.” Marian added.

_Regina’s change was instant!_ “With her?” then she gave the woman an icy glare. “You certainly dug your claws in quick, didn’t you dear?” she said, angrily.

Celia was confused. “I’m sorry, what?” 

Marian saw her reaction, realising what she’d just assumed. “Gina, you don’t understand-”

_But Regina was in no mood for this._ “You’ve been latched onto him like a limpet all evening! He’s got children here, for god’s sake!”

Celia was stunned by her outburst. “No...it’s not like that! You’ve got-”

“Yeah, sure I believe that! You’ve been flirting with him all evening! And now he says he’s going to-”

“I’M ENGAGED, YOU SILLY WOMAN!” Celia bellowed back, raising her left hand to show a large diamond on her ring finger. “LOOK!”

Regina flinched, as Robin stepped in. “Regina, if you’d been here earlier, you’d have heard me toasting her engagement…to a very handsome young doctor, back in London. I’m going with her, and her family, to see a lawyer from our realm, get a bank account, and all that sort of thing! Merlin’s going to be helping me.”

_Regina was mortified, having embarrassed herself totally! “_I’m…I’m sorry. I made a wrong assumption,” she groaned. “Um…congratulations. Marian, can we go now please?” 

\---

** _ Mifflin Street_ **

An hour later, at home, Regina winced at the embarrassing memory of what happened earlier. _Especially after Marian, having stopped off to speak to Killian Jones on the way out of the club, had been told just why the stranger had come to Storybrooke in the first place! _As she shrugged up on the sofa, resting her head on her knees, Marian brought her a hot chocolate nightcap. “Here, take this…”

“I feel a right bloody fool! Marian, you really should have stopped me…”

“Me? You only just got back from the loo! It’s hardly my fault you went blundering in before she’d hardly said a word!” Seeing the hurt look on her wife’s face, she stopped. “Sorry. Still, never mind, I’m sure they’ll have forgotten it by the morning. Anyway, to be honest, I’m more worried about Robin travelling abroad. What if he wants to take Roland? He mentioned a lawyer…and co-parenting rights! Gina, I was hoping for everything being done unofficially, just between ourselves! If he wants to get a lawyer involved, that could mean…”

_That seemed to do the job of snapping Regina out of her self-pity_. “Don't. I think that’s more for dealing with Zelena and young Robyn, rather than us. If Zelena decides to stay in California, like she told me, he’s going to need people to act for him on the ‘outside’. And to do that, he’s going to need to create a life, a back story, birth certificates and all that sort of thing. He definitely needs a lawyer and Merlin for that! Still, I don’t like the thought of him travelling either…”

“But what if you’re wrong, Gina! What if he goes somewhere and decides to stay away? Where would that leave Roland?”

“I have no idea. But he’s single now, isn’t he? He can do what he wants…”

“Yeah. I saw the looks you were giving Merlin’s daughter when she was dancing with him. If looks could kill, that girl would be ashes by now!”

“Me? You were positively growling when she hugged him! I thought you were going to throw the sort of punch you used on Emma!”

Marian sat down on the opposite side of the sofa, facing her. “I felt like it. Then I realised, I was badly mistaken. But that’s our problem isn’t it, Gina? He’s now a single, attractive guy and we’re both still in love with him! We both admitted it to each other and him. And let’s face it, other women are going to be interested in him until, at some point, he’s becomes interested in someone. And when that happens, Roland’s gonna want to stay with him…”

They sipped their hot chocolate during the awkward silence that followed, until finally: “I guess that brings up back to what we talked about yesterday. About us ‘seducing’ him? I know you’ve been dreaming about him, Mari. I have too…”

“I heard you call his name out last night, in your sleep! I didn’t want to embarrass you by mentioning it. But you did.”

“Well, it’s all out there now, isn’t it? You know, I’ve been thinking about what you said yesterday. About the three of us having the same sort of relationship as the Briars have with Mulan? Well…I think I rather like the idea, if it were possible.” 

“You do?” Marian sat up, taking her wife’s hand. “Not just seducing him but, bringing him into our life? Maybe, on day, into our marriage?” Regina gave her a slow, cautious nod, before giving her a nervous smile. “What made you change?”

“Seeing little Li with her three parents and her little brother. They’re a cute family, aren't they?. Different to most, but no less real. And that got me thinking about Roland. He won't accept living with you unless he lives with his father. But he needs his mother too, a family around him, and that means you and Robin under one roof. And then I thought about…another baby.”

“You want to have a child of your own? That’s understandable.”

“Yeah. I made myself infertile just to spite my mother and I used to think it’s the worst mistake I ever made. But if I hadn’t, I wouldn’t have had Henry, so I can’t regret it! But the Nostos waters have definitely changed me. I’m having periods again, so I think I could be fertile. There may be time…”

“Regina, if you want this, then so do I, and I’ll do everything possible to help! You’re a wonderful mother to Henry,” she placed a soft kiss on Regina’s forehead. “And I’d love to raise a child with you!”

“And I’d love you to be it's mother too. But there’s only one man I would ever consider to father _our_ baby.”

“So, we need to not so much seduce him, but make him fall in love with both of us all over again, don’t we?”

"Sounds like you have an idea?" 

\---


	32. Zelena Returns

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Henry returns home, while Marian and Regina splash out for a very special evening, arousing suspicion from their friends. 
> 
> Meanwhile, Zelena returns. Someone's been waiting for her...

** _Mifflin Street - The following morning_ **

_It had only just turned eight when the video call opened, Henry now appearing onscreen, looking rather tired and slightly dishevelled, sitting on a brown sofa, with a tired grin on his face. Regina had chosen to stay in bed, in her silk dressing gown, for the call, while Marian went downstairs to give her some privacy with her son, promising to bring up coffee once she’d finished. Regina hadn’t actually seen or spoken to Henry for nearly two weeks now, only via texts. So she beamed with happiness when his face appeared, though her heart sank slightly at just how much he’d changed in such a short time! Now growing rapidly into a man, his chest had expanded, and his shoulders seemed to have a life of their own. And now he sported a darker, fuller beard. _

“Hi mum! How’s things?”

“Better for seeing you. I went to bed somewhat disappointed after that text you sent me last night, cancelling our call!" she gave him a disapproving frown. “I wonder what could be more important than talking to your own mother?”

He sniggered. “Don’t be like that! Something came up. I know it was late, but…I needed to change quickly and leave the flat to go get someone in trouble. Don’t be cross…”

_She could never resist that grin_. “At ten at night? Well…I suppose I forgive you. So, are you still coming home for the weekend? Does Emma know?”

“Yes, and yes. I texted her too. Is Marian listening right now?”

“No, she’s downstairs. She thought you’d prefer it if it was just the two of us..." _Although Henry had told her enough times he was fully supportive of her relationship with, and marriage to, Marian, Regina always felt a little awkward when the three of them were together on calls, ever since that time he’d caught them in flagrante, in her bedroom. _“Why do you ask?”

“Well...I just wondered when you were going to tell me about Robin Hood?”

_That was a surprise_. “You know? He’s only been back a few days. Who told you?”

“Roland. He called me up last night. On a Skype call! Seems somebody’s been teaching him.”

“Roland did that?” _This was unbelievable. Where did he get a laptop from?_ “I had no idea he even had one!”

“He’s nine, mum; and kids learn this stuff early these days! He phoned me, and set it all up. He told me all about his dad being brought back to life by Merlin and Belle; and how he’s living on the Jolly Roger with him.”

“It seems I can’t tell you anything these days, without you finding out from someone else beforehand, can I? Yes, it’s true. But hopefully he’ll be back soon. Roland had a falling out with his mother, so he’s living with his father for the moment.”

“Must be weird for Robin though, right? Coming back to life, only to find out your dead wife’s now married to your former girlfriend! I mean…hell, that’s gotta hurt!”

_She really didn’t want to talk about this - not to him! _“Erm yes, well, it’s all been a little trying, I’ll admit. But we’re adults, Henry, and we’ve been talking, and…we’ll somehow find a way through. As for Roland, he’s just feeling a little unsure of himself. I think he’s anxious Robin might _disappear_ again. So, we’re meeting both of them again tomorrow, to figure out how to handle this.”

“Just like you and ma did with me? Bit different though, isn’t it, mum? After all, Robin was your-”

“Yes, yes, yes…” she interrupted. “Please, can we talk about something else, Henry? Like you? Firstly, young man, why haven’t you invited me over to that swanky new apartment of yours? You’ve been there a month now. Emma saw it during the wedding weekend, and I expected my invitation by now! I’m starting to feel a little left out.” Almost as soon as the words left her, she spotted, just to the left of her son and almost out of camera, a long, slim pair of bare legs moving past. “Henry, you didn’t say you had company! Who is that?”

He turned to look behind him. “What? Oh, it’s Grace. Grace is my flatmate here. Grace, come say hi to my mum!” 

He heard something inaudible, then the woman finally came into view. _My god, she’s changed!_ Jefferson’s only daughter seemed to have transformed, looking more like her long-dead mother Priscilla. _Regina had been told that the girl, the same age as Henry, had been travelling across Asia and Europe. But the young woman who now stood behind her son, resting a hand on his shoulder as she lowered to be seen by the camera, seemed to be very different from the naïve young thing that had left Storybrooke. Tall, high cheekbones, athletically built and very good looking. Almost Nordic, like Elsa and the woman she'd met last night. However Regina felt a little awkward seeing the young woman, dressed only in a tight white vest and her underwear. She didn't even have a bra on underneath!_

“Hi Mrs. M - sorry, Mrs. L! Henry told me you took your wife’s last name. How are you?”

“Very well thank you, Grace dear. I hardly recognised you! How’s your father?”

“Really great! He’s a fashion designer at a house in New York now, and making oodles of money! He’s dating the boss, and she’s lovely. He bought a place in the city, and they’re going to be launching a separate clothes brand, 'The Mad Hatter', soon. I reckon getting away from all that magical stuff was the best thing he ever did! No offence!”

“None taken. Well…good for him. Do send him my regards when you see him.”

“You’ll be able to tell him yourself – we’re also coming back to Storybrooke this weekend. Dad’s putting the house up for sale and meeting Mr. Gold. He's his best friend. We’ll be coming up with Harry on Friday. Anyway, sorry to interrupt your call with this one,” she bent down and kissed the top of Henry’s head. “I’ll leave you in peace. Bye, Mrs. Locksley!” With that the girl moved out of shot and left the room as Regina gave her son a curious look.

“Has she left?” Regina asked. Henry nodded. “I was surprised to see her wandering around your flat half-naked, Henry! I didn’t even know she was still living with you. If her father has a house…”

“Her job’s in Boston, not New York, so her dad’s two hundred miles away. She starts at Uni herself in the fall. Anyway, I like having her here, and Violet. It all works for us, I get company, and we’re cool…”

“I see. So, how long do I have you for this time? I must admit I’m disappointed you’ve been doing so much travelling during the summer recess. Your mother and I had hoped you’d want to spend time with us! Or are we too old and boring these days?”

“Don’t be daft, you know I love coming home. You know I wanted to see some of Europe over the break. Anyway, I’ll be with you right up until the new term starts, OK? So, I’ll stay at ma and Killian’s on Friday and Saturday night, and over at your place from Sunday onwards, though I might take a bit of time with Grandpa Gold. How about I take you out to dinner Saturday night?”

“I’d love that, but unfortunately Marian and I have a prior engagement. But I’m pleased you’ll be under my roof from Sunday. Call me as soon as you’re in town, OK?”

\---

** _Granny’s Diner – Friday morning_ **

_It was shortly after eight when Marian and Regina walked into the diner, to find Killian and Emma already sat at their table. Over the few weeks since the wedding, Emma had warmed more to Marian, once the latter had understood the odd, needy relationship between Henry’s two mothers. Killian seemed to understand and accept it. She smiled, as she watched Regina dart over to her goddaughter, who was now in a highchair trying to feed herself, and making a terrific mess about it. _

“Hello beautiful!” said the usually imperious queen, her face melting into a megawatt smile when the eighteen-month-old girl recognised her and gave her a gummy grin. She kissed the toddler’s brow, stroking her cheek.

_“Well hello to you too, Regina!” said Killian, with a smirk, “though don’t call me that in front of the wife!” he winked, earning an eye-roll from Regina and a light slap on the arm from Emma._

“I was talking to this beautiful young lady here!” the queen replied, ignoring him and focusing on Hope. “So, when I going to have some time alone to play with my favourite goddaughter?”

“Soon as you want,” replied Killian. “I’m finishing the sea trials all day Saturday. You could join me, Swan, and leave her little ladyship with _their majesties_?”

“You’re forgetting,” said the Saviour, “I switched shifts with Hank Morgan, so I’m on duty early. How about coming to our place tomorrow evening? You could look after Hope and I’ll cook? I know I’m not Gina in the kitchen, but I could still-” 

“We’re meeting Robin tomorrow night!” Marian interrupted, looking at her wife. “Sorry…”

“Oh yeah,” Emma gave a hint of a smirk. “I forgot. Robin did mention it. Antonio’s? Rather a ‘couples’ sort of place, Isn’t it? And they’re fully booked for weeks ahead…”

Regina gave her spouse a knowing look. “Well, it helps if your wife is extremely good at flirting with the owner! Isn’t that right, Marian?”

“Needs must!” the tall brunette replied, with a grin. “Yes, we wanted somewhere quiet to talk. Antonio made some space...”

“Anyway…” said Regina, picking up the toddler’s flannel to wipe her mucky cheeks. “On a different subject. Henry arrives late tonight, and he said he’s staying with us from Sunday. I assume he’s staying at yours tonight?”

“Yeah. I think he finds Hope’s early morning hungry bellowing a bit hard to deal with, so he’s only sleeping at ours for two nights before he comes over to you. I was going to do him dinner…”

“Why don’t you take him out, Swan?” suggested Killian. “Perhaps take Regina here too? After all, you haven’t had a mothers-and-son night with him since before the wedding. I’ll mind Hope. Then perhaps you’ll be able to interrogate him thoroughly regarding his status with the young ladies Violet and Grace? I know you’re itching to do so, and I’m quite certain the queen is…”

“I do not interrogate my son, Jones!” said Regina, her brow raised. “Although…I have to admit I am rather curious. During our call last night, Jefferson’s daughter was strolling around his apartment almost naked…”

“Well there you go! Go take your boy out to dinner tonight, Swan. I’ll look after this lass…”

Marian pondered. “You could come over to our place, Killian? I’m a pretty decent chef, even if I do say it myself! Hope could snooze in Roland’s room, and after dinner, we could run through the Jolly launch plans! Yes, do it, Gina. You and Emma go out, and we’ll see you later?”

“Great, thanks!” said Emma, looking up at her best friend. “It’s a date_…” she said it in jest, but the moment the words came out, she knew she could have phrased it better! _“With our son, that is…”

**\---**

** _Mifflin Street – early evening_ **

Emma arrived bang on six, as agreed, Killian bringing up the rear slowly, as Hope, now in child-reins, was determined to walk the short distance rather than be carried.

“We just got back from Rory and Mulan’s ourselves,” said Marian, letting them in. “Gina’s just popped to the bathroom. Make yourselves comfy and I’ll make us some coffee.”

The little group walked into kitchen, where Emma spotted a large fabric dress hanger, draped over a stool. “Someone been shopping at Kathryn’s?” Forever nosy, she moved closer to take a peek inside. “New dresses again? I don’t think I’ve seen either of you in the same outfit twice!”

“We wanted to find something for tonight,” the brunette offered. “I haven’t got much summer evening stuff. I know Regina always likes the big reveal but…don’t tell her but, let me show you.” She lifted the bag up by the hanger, sliding open the zip to show their new purchases.

“God, that’s beautiful!” gasped Emma as she ran her hand over the first, a dark-blue, lace and crepe, A-line silk cocktail dress. _She didn’t know much about fashion, but she knew a seriously expensive designer dress when she saw one!_ “Valentino? Who’s going to be wearing this one?”

“That’s for me. Gina chose it, and I chose hers. This is what I insisted she wear tonight,” she separated out the second outfit to proudly show a second, pale lavender corset-style bustier dress. “What do you think?” _Emma glanced at the label. Alexander McQueen? Shit, that must have cost thousands!_

“I think you won’t get a word of common sense out of Robin if you both wear those tonight!” said Killian, who Emma had hardly noticed come alongside. “He certainly won’t be looking at your faces, anyway...” 

Marian tried to stifle a blush, as Emma lightly slapped his arm, rebuking him. “You think it shows too much?”

“Ignore him, Marian!” Emma chided. “They both look wonderful. That one suits Regina’s figure perfectly, and yours is sexy as hell!”

“My point entirely!” added Killian. “You’d look great in the darker one, Swan! Perhaps it’s time you went shopping.”

“I can’t afford something like that, not on a sheriff's wages! I also don’t have boobs like Regina's for that McQueen! but I have to admit, the Valentino…”

“I’ll lend it to you, Emma! Seriously Killian, it must be time you treated your girl to a decent night out? Somewhere romantic?”

“I quite agree, love, but I fear if Emma wears that dress - well, let’s just say she doesn’t want to get pregnant again just now!” That earned a second slap on the arm from a blushing blonde as Marian chuckled at their little exchange.

“He definitely gets worse the older he gets!” she squirmed. “Still, looks like you’re going to have quite the evening! Romantic restaurant. Sexy outfits. You sure it’s just Robin you’re seeing?”

“Quite sure. We just want it to be something special. Robin means a lot to both of us, Emma. We were both stunned when he suddenly came back like that, and we got off on the wrong foot! I said, and did, some pretty stupid things, especially regarding Roland, so I need to rectify it. We can make a start by making him feel more comfortable around us!”

Killian shook his head. “I beg to differ on that, milady. I hardly think shoving what he’s been missing, in his face, is quite the right way to make him feel ‘comfortable’!”

\---

Half an hour later, Henry appeared, opening the front door with his key. He’d just dropped off Jefferson and his daughter at their house and, after a five hour drive, was desperate for a hot bath. As he dropped his case on the floor, remembering the embarrassing time, eight months ago, when he’d caught his mum and Marian together, before stepping into the lobby he yelled out loud, “MUM? YOU HOME?”

Within seconds, he heard noises from the back, his brunette mother appearing from the living room, closely followed by his birth mother. “Ma, you're here too?” as the two women moved swiftly towards him.

The first to reach him, Regina opened her arms, wrapping them around his broad shoulders, as his own longer arms enfolded her, hugging her to him. _God, how much bigger is he going to get? She thought. _ “Henry, I’ve missed you so much!”

“Me too,” he replied, seeing Emma, trying to wait patiently immediately behind her, for a hug of her own. “Hen, I’ve missed you too, you know?”

Regina pulled back, allowing her access to their son, who now pulled the blonde into him, kissing the top of her head which was now a good eight inches lower. As she stepped back to take a look at him, his mind went back to the time in Neverland, when he woke up to find both either side of him, sharing their fear that he wasn’t going to come back to life after Pan’s mistreatment. He smiled down on them. “I’ve really missed you guys!” Without asking for permission, he wrapped an arm around each of them, pulling them into a tight hug; a loving cuddle, now being watched by Killian and Marian, who had appeared in the hallway. Neither mother wanted their cuddle to end, content to enjoy the simple loving affection he offered, as he breathed them in. United. Their family. With her right shoulder squeezed uncomfortably against Regina’s left, Emma awkwardly twisted, bringing her arm around the other mother’s waist to make space, the brunette mirroring her. As they enjoyed their moment, a voice behind them coughed.

“Nice to see you, young man,” said Killian. “Do we have you back for more than a few days this time?”

“Hi Kill!” he said, as his mothers stepped back. “All summer, if these two will have me?”

Regina frowned. “You already know the answer to that, my prince!”

“In fact, that’s one of the reasons I’m here,” Emma added, “Your mum and I are taking you out tonight. Dinner at the Rabbit Hole. No argument!”

“Not from me. Sounds great, but I’m a bit tired and smelly after the drive. Could I have a decent bath and a lie down first?”

“A 'lie down'? You sound like a little old man, Henry! OK, you go take a bath. Your mother and I will give you an hour. Don’t be too loud, as your sister’s asleep in Roland’s room!"

\---

It was an hour later that Regina knocked on his bedroom door. “Come in!”

She walked in, to find him wearing only a pair of boxers, trying to sort out his clothes _. It was the first time she’d seen him her son topless in over two years, and the difference between then and now astonished her. He’d clearly been working out at university, and his arms and stomach now seemed more toned and muscled. Fortunately, not too much to seem narcissistic. His chest, now lightly dusted in darkening hair, seemed broader, and his arm and shoulders more powerful. She sighed, realising she was now looking at a man, not the boy she’d raised. And as for his face… _ “Henry, what are those marks on your neck? Is that some sort of rash?” 

“What?” Henry looked down, following her gaze. “Oh, erm…no. Maybe just a small one…”

_His obvious embarrassment and awkwardness made her realise. It wasn't a rash – they were love bites! And worse, the way he looked at her, she realised he knew that she knew! _ “Maybe I had a reaction to something. Just…give me ten minutes?”

\---

_It was gone eleven at night when Emma and his mothers returned to Mifflin Street. Regina suggested they leave Hope overnight with her and Marian, and collect her in the morning. As it was their first chance of a full night’s sleep without being woken, Emma and Killian didn’t argue, instead driving their own car home. Killian took the wheel, as Emma and Regina had been drinking. _

“So…did you have a good evening?”

“It was great. Henry drove us. Neither of us have had him to ourselves for ages. But…he’s changing.”

“From a boy to a man? Had to happen eventually, Swan. Still, did you find out which of the young ladies is his current paramour? The lady Violet or the hatter’s daughter?”

“Can’t be sure. He knows not to answer any direct questions when I'm around, as I’ll pick up a lie. But I reckon it’s Grace. When he went to the bathroom, Regina said his shoulders were covered in love bites. And when she spoke to him on a web call, she was standing nearby in just her underwear…”

“So, does that bother you? The fact he has a more serious lady friend?”

“Not exactly. I feel sad he’s grown up and dating, you know? Like I’ve somehow lost him! Regina feels the same way. We both knew there wasn’t a chance in hell he was still a virgin, but all the same...”

“Just as well you have Hope to mother then.”

“Till she grows up and starts dating. Then I reckon you’ll be the overanxious, annoying parent.” she smirked.

“I won’t allow it till she’s forty!” he said firmly. And from the look in his eye, Emma could imagine he was being serious.

“Forty? Kill, you’ve got no chance!” she sniggered. “She’s going to be as stroppy as I am. Plus, she has her dad wrapped around her little finger. And you know it!”

“As with you and your own father? Let’s face it Swan, you have put Charming through all manner of shit, but he still seems to love you got it.”

“'Cos he knows that beneath it all, I’m still a daddy’s girl! All dads love that – just like you do! Anyway, never mind all that. What about Regina and Marian? What did you think about those dresses?”

“The ones Marian showed us? Why do you ask?”

“Because those two outfits they bought, for dinner tomorrow night with Robin, must have cost at least six grand between them. At least! They’re lovely, but it seems a bit over the top, don’t you think?”

“Six thousand dollars? For two dresses? Are you kidding me?” 

“Buying that sort of thing is making a statement. Either they’re saying, ‘look at us! We’re fit, glamorous, sexy, seriously rich and we don’t need anyone...”

“Which would just piss off the outlaw! By ‘anyone’ I assume you mean a man? I rather think them just being together, married, has made that ‘statement’, don’t you?”

“Or they could be saying, “we’re looking this good…for you!”

“Both of them? Bit unlikely, don’t you think? No, I think there’s an ulterior motive. Something to do with the boy. They may have the wealth but…with Henry grown up, they need an outlet. You see how Regina clucks around Hope. I think they’re making a play to get Roland back living with them. But without Locksley on board, I can’t see that happening! The boy worships his father…”

\---

** _Saturday morning_ **

It was past eight in the morning when she finally stumbled out of bed, passing a glance at her exhausted reflection in the mirror, silently cursing the fact she no longer had magic._ God, you look like shit, girl! _Zelena and her daughter had spent most of the day flying and driving between San Francisco and Portland Airport, then on to Storybrooke, getting back to the small woodland cottage at just after one in the morning. And they were utterly jetlagged.

Shuffling silently past Robyn’s bedroom, she glanced in the open door to see the nearly five-year-old lying, fast asleep, across the top of the sheets, completely dead to the world. Zelena gave a sad smile at the sight. The dark blonde girl was growing fast, getting taller by the day. Entering the kitchen, she filled a kettle to prepare coffee, silently thanking the electricity that had only been installed a matter of months ago. She was also desperately missing the big city, and Chad, and was looking forward to finally leaving this place, perhaps for good. Her only reason for remaining had been her younger sister. But now Regina was happily married, she saw even less than before. No, it was time to go.

Minutes later, sitting silently sipping her black, sweet coffee, she was brought out of her thoughts by loud banging of the knocker on the front door. “Who the fuck does calls at this hour?” Tying her dressing gown more securely, she walked to and opened the door. “Oh, it’s you! What on earth are you doing here at this hour?”

“And good morning to you too, dear sister!” said Regina. “I’ve been trying to call you all week! I’ve texted you, left messages. I even emailed you. Where on earth have you been?”

Zelena moved aside to let her in. “It’s a long story, but basically, I changed my phone. And the number. Sorry, I should have let you know. We only got back at one this morning. How did you even know I was back?”

“Emma. They were on their way home from my place, and saw your car. She knew I needed to speak to you, so she texted me. I guessed you’d be jetlagged, but I needed to talk to you urgently. You look dreadful, by the way!”

“Why thank you! Some of us have only had five hours sleep after travelling all day yesterday. Some of us haven’t had time for make-up. So…what is it that’s so _urgent_?”

“Robin’s back!”

“Well of course she is! She’s virtually unconscious, draped over her bed. What’s-”

“Not your Robyn! Her father, the original Robin!” 

“What?" her eyes bulged. "That’s impossible! He’s dead! You saw him die! I saw the body!”

“True, but he’s very much alive and restored to full health! I’m not sure how but, they brought him back to life on Monday.”

_Zelena was stunned._ “Who's ‘they’? And why the hell would they do that?”

"The Sorcerer. Merlin's back. Belle and the imp helped. But either way, he’s back. And he wants to see her!”

The former Wicked Witch’s mind was a blur. “But, he surely doesn’t think? Have you told him about me?”

“That you were in California, coming back this weekend. I didn’t tell him you were thinking about living there permanently. With Robyn.”

“Well,” she huffed, “Be that as it may, it won’t make any difference. She’s mine! She never knew him, so it’s no great loss.”

“She’s his father Zee! He has rights too! Especially considering how…” she stopped herself, but Zelena knew what was coming.

“Considering how I used him to get pregnant? Is that what you were about to say?”

“You didn’t seduce him, Zelena. You virtually raped him! He thought you were Marian...”

“Well it hardly matters now, anyway. I registered the birth in California, so she’s legally mine. He's non-existent!”

“Do you seriously think that-” she was stopped when the door knocker banged again.

“Who the hell this time?” she stood, angrily stamping toward the front door, before opening it. “Do you know what time it is? I’ve hardly slept-” she shuddered to a stop, the moment she saw him standing in the porch. “You!”

“Zelena." Robin stared hard into her eyes, his face betraying no emotion. “I've come to see my daughter!"

**\---**


	33. Dinner at Antonio's

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Zelena gets an unwanted visitor - her daughter's dead father! 
> 
> And there's romantic dinner for Robin, with a surprising offer at the end!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi everyone,
> 
> Sorry my updates have been a bit sporadic, but I'm in my last year at Uni so catching up has been difficult. Still, I hope you like this chapter. The next one after this will be smutty, so I may need to revise the category from M to E, but hopefully not.
> 
> Last day of 2019! I hope you all have a wonder 2020! Happy New Year!
> 
> Fi xxx

** _Zelena’s Cottage – early Saturday morning _ **

“Hello, Zelena. I've come to see my daughter!"

The former Wicked Witch stood dumbfounded, momentarily unable to speak, until, “you…you can’t! She’s asleep!”

“Fine. I’ll wait here till she wakes up.” He glanced over her shoulder to the other woman. “Good morning, Regina.” 

“Robin, what are you doing here? Did you just follow me?”

“It’s fairly obvious why I’m here, isn’t it? And no, I didn’t follow you. I was outside for a little while, waiting. I sensed your magic though, so I just…_listened. _From outside.”

“From outside? How the hell did-”

Zelena had heard enough. “Sorry to interrupt this little chit-chat, but it’s early and I never got to bed till two! So leave, both of you! Regina, come back later, and I’ll give you my new number,” she turned, looking at Robin, a hint of menace in her eyes. “But as for you…"

Robin was indifferent. “As I said, I’ll wait here…”

“NO, GET THE HELL OUT OF MY HOUSE!” she bellowed. “NOW!”

“Robin,” Regina intervened, trying to keep things calm. “Perhaps we should let them have a chance to catch up on their sleep first? They’re exhausted from all the travelling. Come with me and we’ll meet back later…”

“I don’t think so. I heard the two of you talking about her taking _my daughter_, the daughter I haven’t seen for four years, to live somewhere else. I can’t trust this bitch, so I’ll stay! You do whatever you want…”

“NOW LISTEN HERE, HOOD!” she realised she was shouting, so lowered her voice so not to wake her daughter. “If I still had magic, you’d be bloody ash by now! So just-”

“I’ve had enough of this,” said Robin, rolling his eyes. “I’ve waited long enough.” Without warning, he stepped closer to the fiery redhead. Very close. The redhead was horrified to see the dramatic change in his eyes. His irises wet from deep blue to shimmering gold! _Magic!_ She wanted to step back, or yell at him, or…do something. But she suddenly felt herself completely frozen. Unable to move, or speak!

“Let’s see what I’ve missed.” He whispered, almost to himself, before placing his left palm across her forehead, closing his own eyes in concentration.

_Moments later, Zelena saw pictures flash across her mind! Thousands upon thousands of pictures, racing across at lighting speed, before stopping at a single image. An image she’d tried to block forever. She saw herself walking into her sister’s old mayoral offices. Regina, in shock, on her knees in front of a body. Robin Hood’s body! Hades, her brief, supposed love, facing them with the Olympian crystal in his hand. The image then changed, racing through events following the death. Her spearing Hades with his own _ _crystal. A funeral with a coffin decked with arrows. Hyde. New York. The Black Fairy. Each image lasting a matter of seconds before moving at a lightning pace on to the next. Bathing Robyn. Meetings with her sister. Travelling outside Storybrooke to the land without magic. Meeting Chad for the first! So many images. So many of them recent! How was this happening?_

As the images slowed to her arrival back at the cottage this morning, Zelena finally opened her eyes to see Robin Hood, his hand still resting on the forehead, with his eyes, still golden, in an apparent trance_. That’s when she realised. He was also seeing and hearing everything! Everything she had seen with her own eyes over the last four years! He was reading her mind - and there was nothing she could do about it!_

The whole experience lasted no more than a couple of minutes. Regina had been standing several feet behind her sister. The moment she saw Robin put his hand on Zelena’s brow, Regina herself felt a strong wave of magic coming from him. But feeling the freeze, she also couldn’t move, or speak. Just watch. Watch whatever passed between them, which seemed to take a good minute or two before she felt it finally lift off her. “Robin? What did you just do?”

“I'm finding out what’s been going on for the last four years. Finding out about Robyn. She was being hostile, so I did what I had to do…”

Zelena finally felt the magic lift, her voice returning. _“You…you have magic?”_ she croaked.

“I do. And I’m sorry I had to do that, but I wanted to get to the truth, not your version of it! I skirted over the more personal, intimate details, just so I could focus on Robyn. But I’m glad you _appear_ to have changed for the better! This ‘Chad’ seems a nice fellow…”

“Chad? You saw him? You saw everything I just saw? Everything since…since you died?”

Regina was confused. “What happened? Can someone tell me what the hell’s going on?”

“Wake up, Regina - Isn’t it obvious? He just read my bloody mind! He just saw everything I’ve done for the last four years! Everything!”

Regina looked at him, astonished. She’d felt the magical wave freezing her but, he hadn’t moved when he froze them. And the mind-reading? Was that real?

“As I said, I avoided non-relevant parts, just focusing on your time with my daughter. So…”

“She’s MY daughter too, dammit!”

“Yes, she is. However, she has two living parents now, not one, and I will not allow you to keep her from me. We will have to reach an accommodation somehow, so we both have time with her. I suggest we both have lawyers draw something up. Meanwhile, I want her to get to know me. When she’s sufficiently capable, she can make the decision as to where she lives…”

“But… you technically don’t even exist in the world I live in! So what lawyer can draw up something like that that’s even legal? So no, we couldn’t possibly…”

“I’ve already appointed a lawyer, and my credentials are being sorted out as we speak. Unlike you, Kelly West, I do not need a pseudonym. I can have Merlin and his daughter contact you, to get things set up with your own people.”

“Merlin? What’s his daughter got to do with anything?”

Regina walked between them, raising her palms to her sister to calm her. “Zee, it’s a long story! Go have a bath and change, while I make us all coffees. Trust me, you’re going to need one…”

\---

_ **The Diner** _

“Dadadadada!” yelled Hope excitedly, having spotted her father sitting as Marian wheeled her into the diner, Ruby holding the door for her to get the buggy in.

“Told ye!” said Killian to his wife as she rolled her eyes. Emma had a resigned smile, just pleased her little twenty-month-old was finally trying to talk more, but hoping she would call to her for a change. “She knows her ‘dada’ all right! Better luck next time, Swan.”

However, her very next words restored the balance, and Emma’s smile. “Mumeeee!” she grinned, baring several small teeth. “Yes, that’s more like it!” she stood, walking over to lift her little girl from the pushchair and into her arms, kissing her cheek. “Hi Hopeee! My little lovely. You been good for Marian and Gina then?” before tickling her side, making her collapse in giggles.

“She’s been a perfect little angel, haven’t you?” said Marian. “And she has a name for me too, don’t you Hopey?”

“Reee!” Hope confirmed, pointed at her. “Reeeee!”

“As in Ma-_Reee_-an!” said the brunette, proudly. “I rather like it! She was calling Regina ‘Dina’ last night, too! I see she hasn’t arrived yet? She was going to Zelena’s first, but I expected her here by now.” 

“Yeah, sorry about that! I was the one that tipped her off when we saw Zelena’s car first thing. I texted her to say she was back. I know she wanted to see her before Robin got to her.” As she turned to Killian as he gathered a high chair, the bell above the front door range again. Looking up, she saw Regina. “Speak of the devil, here’s your missus now…”

Looking a little flustered, Regina greeted them, waved at Hope and sat down beside Marian. “Sorry I’m late. I got to Zelena’s moments before Robin showed up!” _For the next few minutes, she told them about the almost-blazing row that Robyn’s biological parents had had. And about the magic!_

“So, Robin can actually read minds?” gasped Marian, “That’s incredible. I can hardly believe it! Belle and Merlin said he had magic but…to be able to do that? Can you two do it?” Both the other women shook their heads. “Jeez! So he knows everything Zelena’s done?”

“Everything! Her new life. This new man, Chad. Her engagement…”

“So he found out she’s planning to move to California permanently?” Killian asked, earning a nod. “He won’t be a happy boy if she ties to take the girl with her…”

“He wasn’t! He called Merlin, who’s over there now. But before that, he called Roland and apparated him straight off the Jolly and into the cottage. Emma, it took me a good month to learn to do that, like you. Merlin must be one hell of a teacher!”

“Why Roland?” asked Marian.

“Because little Robyn loves her big brother and trusts him! He went in to wake her up and talk to her. To tell her about their father coming back from the dead. I left just after Merlin arrived. I’m not sure what happened after that.”

“Well…at least we should be grateful there wasn’t any bloodshed,” said Killian. “After what your sister did to him, and his family, as he now has magic the result could have been very different!”

“No,” said Marian emphatically, “Whatever ‘powers’ Robin has now, he’s always been one of the most peaceful men I’ve ever known! I’ve seen him calm in the face of certain death and he’s never reacted violently unless he’s really had to! Yes, he’s killed people, but only when we’ve been under threat ourselves. I can’t believe he’s changed, magic or no magic!”

“Well I hope you’re right, Marian!” sighed Emma, “because from what they’ve been saying, and from what I saw, whatever powers Zeus gave him on that ship are bloody powerful. I don’t think Regina or I could easily handle him if he ever took things into his own hands! Not even sure Gold could either!”

Regina placed her hand over her wife’s, giving it a little squeeze. “I happen to agree with Marian. Robin’s a natural hero. One of the good guys! He would never do harm, unless absolutely necessary. We both know him too well, don’t we, darling? There’s nothing to worry about.”

“If you say so. You still going out with him tonight? Who’s looking after Roland?”

“Yes. The Briars have him again. I’m hoping after this…he’ll start to come home. He originally said only if Robin stays. So, we’re hoping he will too, until they get settled.”

“Robin - staying at your place? Unlikely. I certainly wouldn’t if I was in his position,” said Killian, instantly regretting it when he saw the hostile looks on all three women’s faces. Including Emma’s.

“And _what_ do you mean by that?” growled Regina.

“Well it stands to reason doesn’t it? Imagine if Swan and I had parted, and I returned later, to find she'd set up home with, and married Milah, my first love. The very last place I would want to stay, would be sleeping under the same roof as them! It'd be a reminder of what I once had, and what is now closed to me. No, I would just have to accept and start anew…”

_Marian knew he was right, but was hardly going to tell him their plans now, was she?_

“Well Robin would always put his children first! And Roland is better off under our roof!”

\---

** _Antonio’s – later that evening_ **

Robin arrived outside the restaurant at about quarter past eight, fifteen minutes before Marian had told him they would arrive. The restaurant, a beautifully maintained colonial, mock Tudor building, seemed somewhat out of place, situated high up on the hill overlooking the bay, Nonetheless, the view over the hill and onto the Atlantic was breath-taking. Several people had commented on it being the best restaurant in the whole area and, looking through the bronze-stained windows at the diners inside, Robin was glad he took Emma’s, and Belle’s, advice to dress up!

_Belle French had surprised him by asking Rumpelstiltskin for recommendations on his suit. Although one of the most curmudgeonly people in Storybrooke, his eyes shone with interest once his wife whispered in his ear. Moments later, several magazines appeared at their table, and Belle had encouraged him to rifle through them, while she made suggestions. Finally settling on a soft black mohair wool dress suit jacket & matching trousers, Rumple had also theatrically made a white shirt, bow tie, socks and black patent leather shoes appear. “Belle, as Locksley here needs to change, I suggest you leave us at this point?” _

_“Shame,” said his wife, giving Rumple a wink. “OK, I’ll leave you boys to it. Robin, don’t take any bullying from him! He owes me, so I want him to play nice. Don’t worry about the fit – he’s done this before.” _

_“Really? I didn’t know you were a bit of a fashion guru, Mr. Gold. I saw you in a few decent suits, mind. Did you make them yourself?” _

_“All of them, dearie!” boasted the Dark One. “If it’s available, I can copy it and adjust it. I also made a number of Belle’s dresses…” _

_“Impressive! Where did you learn to do that? Obviously you have the magic, but you had to have learnt somewhere.” _

_“Just an interest I took further. Around the time I learned how to spin straw into gold. When I realised I didn’t need sleep, it was a hobby that helped pass the time. Now dearie, less talking and let’s start measuring! Arms up, if you please…” _

And now, hours later, here he was, standing outside the restaurant on the warm summer evening, in his bespoke suit, checking his bow-tie in the reflection of the restaurant window. He hadn’t been in formal dress since he’d left the army and this was the first time he’d worn such modern clothes of this realm. Unsure what the night would bring, he walked in, introducing himself.

“Mr. Locksley! I’m delighted to meet you, signore! Welcome to my restaurant! I’m Antonio Bianchi, the owner. I’d been told to expect you by Signora Locksley. She phoned, saying they were running a few minutes behind, but will be here shortly. May I just say, that I am very honoured that you’re with us. I know of your history around here, and my daughter Angela is a great admirer of yours!”

_Marian ‘Locksley’? She kept my name? _“Well…thank you Antonio! But you flatter me more than I deserve! Just call me Robin. And your Angela – how old is she?”

“Ten. She’s studying out the back, and allowed up late as it’s the weekend. She goes to the local school and knows your son. Roland, I believe?”

“Yes. He’ll also be ten later this year. Well if it’s not too late, how about her coming out to say hello? I hardly know any of Roland’s new friends.”

“Signore Robin, she’d love that! Let me go fetch her. She needs to go to bed by nine so I’ll tell her to make it quick!” The man shuffled away to retrieve his daughter, summoning one of his staff to escort Robin to his table and get him a drink while he waited.

The table, he discovered, was in a little round annex to the main restaurant, overlooking the harbour and twinkling lights in the bay. With soft candle lighting and classical music playing in the background, it seemed very romantic, the perfect location for a date. However, this table was set for three, all settings in the circle equidistant from each other.

A waitress soon appeared with a glass of chilled beer, as he’d requested, carefully setting it on the table with some bread and olives in the middle. As he took a small sip, Antonio reappeared, with a young girl appearing shyly behind him. “Robin, allow me to introduce my Angela. Angela, this is-”

“Robin Hood – Rollie's dad!” she answered for him, awestruck. “So it’s true then?! You died saving Mayor Mill’s life, but came back? I haven’t seen Rolly this week but it’s all over the school!”

The former outlaw stood from the table, moving out to offer his hand, smiling. “Angela, lovely to meet you, milady. Yes, it’s true, I have come back but, strictly speaking, I never died! I was just trapped somewhere. Come, pull up a chair and have a word with me? Is Roland a friend of yours?”

\---

It was a good ten minutes later, when Regina and Marian arrived. A slight drizzle had started, so they appeared in summer raincoats, to be greeted by a tall, slim and extremely handsome young man, who offered to take their coats. Regina recognised him at once.

“Patrick?” she said to one of Henry’s old friends. “I’m surprised to see you here! Henry told me you were in England?” _Patrick Barrington-White, a very distance relation of Snow’s, was a good two years older than Henry, and in the year above. But when a nervous, bookish Henry Mills had started at the new high school, the scholarly, yet popular Patrick had taken him under his wing and acted as a young mentor. A pleasant boy, his friendship with Henry was much appreciated by Emma and Regina, who were both saddened when he’d left Storybrooke for Harvard, knowing the effect it would have on their son. However, by eighteen, Henry’s confidence had grown, as had his circle of friends, and he was able to cope. After joining Patrick at Harvard a year later, the older boy had gone on to gain a first-class degree, before winning a prestigious post-graduate Rhodes Scholarship place at Oxford University in England. So, it was more than a surprise to see him greeting guests at Antonio’s! _

“Hi Mrs. Mills, nice to see you again! I’m just home for the summer and go back to England in September. I’ve been sponging off mum and dad for all the fees recently, so I wanted to earn some cash while I’m back. Tony offered me some part-time work while I’m here. How’s Henry? It must be best part of a year since I last spoke to him…”

“He came back from Cambridge last night. Does he even know you’re here? I’m sure he’ll be delighted to see you too!” he nodded, taking her coat and turning to take Marian’s off her. “Sorry I should have introduced you. Marian, this is Patrick, an old friend of Henry’s from Harvard and here. Patrick, this is Marian. _My wife. _And I’m not Mrs. Mills anymore. I’m Regina Locksley.” 

Both women watched to gauge his reaction. _They’d been together for eight months now, two of them as a married couple. Yet despite there being a number of same-sex couples in the community, the narrow, parochial attitude from some in their little town still surprised them. And this young man clearly hadn’t been told about Henry’s mother’s new relationship. _

“You got married? Wow, that’s brilliant! Congratulations!” He moved to Marian, offering his hand. “I should’ve caught up with Henry sooner. But I guess we-”

“Ladies!” called Antonio, interrupting them. “Welcome, welcome! Your guest has already arrived! Let me show you through to your table?” he gushed, giving them an admiring glance. “And may I say how beautiful you both look tonight, signoras? Rather exquisite!”

“Thanks Tony, flattery will get you _everywhere_!” Marian fluttered her eyes at him flirtatiously, before they walked through the restaurant towards the back. “And I really appreciate you finding us a table at short notice. I owe you one!” He brushed it off as nothing as they passed other diners. A number of the women recognised them as they brushed past, several giving admiring or, in several cases, envious looks_. If they’d looked more closely, they would have spotted Belle and Rumple in one corner, and Merlin and his daughter in another. _Finally turning into a little open annex room containing a single round table, they spotted Robin.

He hadn’t noticed them, appearing to be looking down, talking to a young dark-haired girl stood next to him, as he sat, writing something into a book for her, as she giggled at something he’d just said. _Regina seemed to recall Marian mentioning something about Robin meeting the owner’s daughter?_

“Angela, come my love, you’ve taken up quite enough of Robin’s time,” said Antonio. “His guests have arrived to join him for dinner. Leave him in peace now…”

The girl looked up, and she blushed. “Oh right…sorry!”

“Don’t apologise,” said Robin, softly. “Antonio, you have a delightful young lady here! So, Angela, you and your friend will join Rollie and me for the practice on Sunday, OK?”

“Definitely! That’s great. Thanks, Robin!” she kissed his cheek quickly, collecting her book and stepping back. That’s when Robin looked up properly, at the two women now standing before him. He quickly stood, to greet them properly.

_Wow! Their change since yesterday was astonishing! Marian, who yesterday had her shiny dark brown, shoulder-length locks over her shoulder, now had them in a complicated, coiled updo, revealing her elegant neck and shoulders to all. Regina’s hair was also up, and it gave each of them a taller. elegant appearance. Both lightly, but beautifully made-up, the women had clearly spent quite some time at a salon. But it was the dresses themselves that drew admiring glances. Robin tried to avoid checking them out quite so blatantly, but it was difficult! Marian was wearing a very sheer dark-blue dress which revealed her long, elegant legs to perfection. He’d never seen her in high heels before and the effect on her posture was obvious. Above her cleavage, which was more exposed than usual, but not too revealing, she sported a shiny silver pendant. An arrow. She looked spectacular, like one of those 'supermodels' in one of the magazines lodged in the memories given to him by Merlin. And Regina? Well, her dress, a pale-lavender colour, seemed to not just show off her delicious curves but positively revel in them. Some sort of corset, but on top rather than underneath, pushed her breasts up dramatically, as if they were defying gravity and glorying in her femininity. Fuck!_

“Marian. Regina,” he found it hard to put into words what he wanted to say. “You look absolutely…utterly…”

_The taller woman watched his eyes closely. The way he roamed over them, scanning them both, with his mouth open, despite trying not to. _ She’d usually be offended if anyone else had done that. But not him. “She does, doesn’t she?”

His eyes immediately turned to Marian’s voice, feeling slightly embarrassed. “I meant_ both_ of you, Marian. You are _both_…goddesses!” _Whatever he felt, he definitely needed to supress it. _

“Well thank you, kind sir!” flirted Marian_, _“I’m glad you approve…”

“I’ve never seen you in a suit before, let alone a dinner jacket!” said Regina, blatantly checking him out. _He’d also clearly had some grooming since yesterday. The suit looked like it was bespoke, fitting his shoulders and chest beautifully. Under the sharp jacket, he wore a white silk shirt and dark green bow tie. And he’d definitely had some grooming. His hair had been cut and lightly waxed and his beard trimmed. To her he looked gorgeous. Good enough to eat! _“You scrub up well, thief!”

“Thanks. And Marian, to answer your question - I most definitely approve.” He moved in front of them, gathering Marian’s right, and Regina’s left hands in his own, before pressing the lightest peck on the back of each in turn, pulling away as quickly as he’d kissed them. But Marian refused to release his hand. “No, you can do better than that, Locksley!” she insisted, tilting her head up and leaning to give him a short, chaste kiss on the lips. “Better – just about!” she sniggered, moving to a chair. He followed, easing it in behind her as she sat. Turning, he now found Regina, who’d said nothing. Instead, she stood imperiously, a smirk on her face, pointing a finger towards her lips to insist silently that _she’d better receive the same greeting as Marian, or else!_ He tried to avoid chuckling, stepping up to her to rest both hands on her warm cheeks, before pressing their lips together. The kiss lasted but a second but, to Regina, caught in the moment, it felt so much longer. _Her mind went back three days, when she’d kissed him in the diner and she definitely felt a hardness against her stomach! _As they released, she opened her eyes, looking at the stunning blue pair staring back, inches away_. The eyes she’d dreamt of so often, after he’d gone. _He lead her to her chair, as he had with Marian.

As they settled, drinks were ordered and, waiting for someone to arrive with the menus, an awkward silence ensued. Each looked at the other two, unsure how to start. _As so often, Marian was the first to finally take the plunge._ “So, how did things go with Zelena? You got to see Robyn at last?”

He relaxed and a warm smile came over him immediately. “I did. I got Roland to come over. He prepared her to meet me, so she wouldn’t be frightened. She's absolutely beautiful!” he gushed.

“She is, isn’t she?” agreed Marian. “You sound smitten! She’s got green eyes, but your face, hasn’t she, my love?”

Regina nodded, “and your manner, Robin. It’s little things, like the way she stops to think before answering any question. Like her smirk. Like the way her little brow wrinkles when she’s not sure she believes you. Any idiot could tell she’s yours! So, what happened?”

_Robin told them how Roland had walked into his sister’s bedroom, trying not to rush her as she woke, but telling her what happened on the Jolly Roger a few days ago, after they left. How Merlin had used the strange bright light that he’d brought out of her mouth last week, used special old magic and brought their dad, his hero, back to life. It had then been a nervous reunion between father and daughter, and Robin admitted he’d been trembling when Roland asked him to join them. He’d even shed a few tears when she’d asked him for a hug! But his four-year-old had been so much braver than him. As he recalled every precious moment, Regina grinned broadly, winking at Marian as they saw his eyes water with happiness. He was a wonderful father and she couldn’t help wiping a small tear away herself. _

“Merlin and Celia stayed outside, talking to Zelena. I’m not sure what passed between those three, but your sister seemed _very_ different when we came out, Much more…compliant!”

“So, what happens next? Is Robyn going to be living with you, or with Zelena In California?”

“That sort of depends on Robyn. But we'll leave it two weeks before talking to her. Zelena accepted that, given recent circumstances. We need to draw up some sort of joint custody. Celia will sort out the legal stuff but when she’s here, she’ll live with Roland.”

_Regina was more than surprised._ “I’m amazed Zelena’s been so accommodating! It’s most unlike her. But what’s Merlin’s daughter got to do with any of this?”

“She’s a lawyer, Gina. Very bright girl! She and a couple of her partners have practices in London and New York. She usually lives in England, but she’s going to be settle here once they're married, as her fiancé’s a surgeon, in a hospital in New York. So, although she’s from our magical world, she has all the relevant contacts to help get me a legal history in the non-magical world, and help with the Robyn issues. It kinda makes sense…”

“It does,” agreed Regina, looking down. “I’m sorry I was being a blithering idiot the other night! She didn’t deserve that. I felt horrible when I found out just why she was here; especially after what I’d said!”

“She mentioned it this morning! Said it wasn’t important; that she understood, given our _unusual _situation. It’s funny, she said that it was blatantly obvious that we-” _he stopped himself, realising what he was about to say, especially with two pairs of chocolate brown eyes hanging on every word._

_But Marian wasn’t going to let it lie._ “What was obvious? Go on, what did she say?”

“It’s not important…” he avoided the question.

“I think it is, Robin! Just say it? Please?”

_He sighed, knowing her so well. Marian was not one to easily give up when she had a bee in her bonnet._ “She said it was fairly obvious that Regina misunderstood, because she was jealous. She said her magic could feel your emotions. Said it was because she still has feelings for me. Because she’s still…”

_That’s all the excuse she needed._ “Still in love with you? It’s true, she is Robin! Regina _is_ still in love with you! Just like me! Just like we told you three days ago. Nothing’s changed…”

A quick look at Regina’s embarrassed face, as she avoided looking at him, told him all he needed to know. “Well, for the record, I wasn’t lying either. I’m still in love with both of you. Which is why I need to let you move on with your lives, to start afresh...” 

“Why? Why must you _let _us? I don’t see that as you being kind. I see it as being…cruel! Why move on, when you can be part of this? Part of us? You…and Roland…and Robyn. Our family!”

“I’m sorry, I don’t think I understand. You’re married now. To each other…”

“So? I’ve known Regina less than a year, and yet we fell in love and married and here we are,” she reached over, placing a hand on his, her right on Regina’s. “She's my life, Robin, and I never imagined a love like this. Yet we both love you too, and you say you love us! Surely we can make this work?”

_Now he understood._ Regina finally looked up at him, to gauge his reaction. “And you, Gina, you want this too? You, Marian…and me? The three of us. Together?”

She slowly nodded, waiting for his reaction, gulping slightly. “Yes, Robin, I really do.”

“Oooph!” he shuddered, “I have to admit, I never saw that coming!”

However, just as he thought how best to respond, Patrick reappeared, carrying a tray of drinks. “Sorry to interrupt! Ladies, sir, your drinks!” he carefully placed two cocktails and another beer down, plus three champagne glasses. Regina looked at the unopened bottle on the tray. _A rather expensive-looking bottle of Dom Perignon. _

“We didn’t order Champagne, Patrick? And certainly not Dom Perignon! ”

“You’re right, you didn’t, Mrs. Locksley. It’s compliments of Antonio,” he looked at Robin just as the proprietor walked in.

“I hope you don’t mind?" said the proprietor. "Just a little something from me to celebrate Robin here coming back amongst us!?”

"I'm flattered, Antonio," said Robin. "But I hope you'll join us in a glass then?" 

Moments later, Antonio had poured four glasses, one for himself, before raising one to them. “A toast? Signore, Signoras, to Robin – our most famous outlaw, back with us again. Welcome back, signore!” All raised their glasses, clinking them together before he continued, nobody wanting to interrupt. “And of course, how could I forget? To our beloved Queens of the United Realms, so recently married! Congratulations to Your Majesties, Marian and Regina Locksley! Cin cin, signoras!”

Robin looked puzzled, although carried on, thanking Antonio for his kindness before he finally walked away, giving them some privacy. Finally.

“Regina _Locksley_?” she nodded back. “Not Mills? Or Fitzwalter-Mills?”

Marian drained her glass. “Nope! My name was Locksley when we married, and it’s my son’s, and he certainly didn’t want to change! I offered to change it to Regina’s, but she rather insisted…”

“How could I not?” Regina chimed in, looking at him. “Mills was always synonymous with pain and suffering! Locksley is synonymous with kindness, charity and justice. Besides, it’s the name of the man, and the woman, who took turns to steal my heart!” 

He exhaled silently. “That’s the second time you’ve both taken the wind out of my sails this evening! I’m not sure what to say to that? I’m…I’m touched, more than you could ever realise…”

Marian grabbed his hand again. “You forget, I’ve known you a long time, Robin of Locksley. The rightful Earl of Locksley! I was serious, before we were interrupted! We’re in love with you. As you are, with us. I think we should do something about it, don’t you?”

“You’re thinking of you, a married couple, being in a relationship with me?”

Regina took that one. “Look at Mulan! She wasn’t even in a relationship with Aurora or Philip, But from what Aurora told me, there was love already there, but they wouldn’t recognise it! Not until they had the guts to tell her how they felt. They had their fair share of issues, mostly caused by people not understanding. But they got through all that. So, we’re telling you how _we_ feel! You know how hard I find it to put my emotions out there, and I couldn’t have done it without Marian! She’s so much braver than me, even though she has no magic. But I think this could work…”

“As you’ve probably gathered, Gina and I talked about this, Robin,” added Marian. “It’d probably be best if we took it slowly. But, it seems a bit silly us just dating, doesn’t it? After all, you and I were married! We’d like you to move in with us, hopefully on a permanent basis? Perhaps little Robyn too, if she’s going to be staying with you?”

“We have space,” said Regina. “Leaving ours and Henry’s rooms aside, Roland’s room is still waiting for him. But this time we’ll be sure to leave the windows open! And…we have a spare room for Robyn when she comes.”

“Sounds like you’ve thought this through! I know Roland’s been missing you, despite what he said, so I’ll talk to him tomorrow morning after I collect him. Even when I spoke to him about it yesterday, he said he just wanted to stay with me for the moment. So, whenever I come to stay at yours, I could-”

“‘Whenever you stay’? Robin, have you been listening? Do I have to lay it on with a trowel? We’re talking about you living with us permanently! Not just in our house, but in our lives! In our bed…” 

He stiffened. “That’s sort of what I assumed you meant. But I needed to hear it clearly so there was no misunderstanding! So, our relationship would be emotional and…physical?”

“Of course! We all want that!” Regina blushed. “But there’s no need to make any decisions right now. Let's just enjoy the evening. Now, could you pour me another glass of that lovely champagne?”

_Having covered the most awkward subject of the evening, all three of them started to relax, and the conversation turned to other things. Regina talked about events after his death, about Jekyll and Hyde, the Black Fairy and other assorted nasties they’d encountered on the way to her becoming the first ever elected Queen of the United Realms. A title in name only. How Henry had finally left them, to go to a prestigious university near Boston, Harvard. About their friends, the assorted Merry Men and all the comings and goings-on in their little community. Marian spoke about meeting Regina for the first time, at his grave. Merlin’s help in getting her here, locating Roland, bringing them back safely. The new sailing business she was starting with Killian Jones, using the Jolly Roger. Time flew far too quickly and, as they finished their meal with cognac and coffees, the conversation segued again._

“So, these new magical powers you’ve been given,” _After cocktails and two bottles of excellent red wine, Regina was already feeling a little light-headed, like the others, but she still took a generous slug from the cognac._ “Stronger than mine, apparently? Emma tried telling me the other night, but I wasn’t really listening. What can you do that’s _so_ different then?”

“Oh, Emma?” Robin chuckled. “Yes, I’m afraid I did rather embarrass her, but she did ask!”

“Ask what?”

“I told her I seemed to now be able to read minds, and that I could see through solid objects. She laughed in my face, said I had a superman complex and was talking bullshit. So, I read her mind...but then she asked me, if I could _really_ see through things, what was in her pocket, and what colour underwear was she wearing? So, I told her…”

Marian snorted. “You’re kidding? OK, smart arse, if you can see through this table, what colour knickers have I got on under my dress? Or what’s Regina wearing, for that matter?”

He looked down at her place setting, concentrating for a moment. Regina noticed a definite change in the colour of his irises. _Blue to gold - the colour of magic!_ “Well milady, you’re wearing a rather skimpy black pair under the dark blue dress. Rather nice too, with some sort of white lacy trim on the edge, and a name. Miller, I believe?. Gina, you seem to have nothing on except for a tiny patch of very pale cloth, a triangular shape, similar colour to that extraordinary dress of yours, which I have to say, enhances what god gave you, rather magnificently!”

Regina almost spat her drink out. “It’s a thong! You really can see _that _through the table? That’s incredible! I’ve never heard of powers like that, apart from in Henry’s old comics.”

“Yes, well, unfortunately, when Emma tested me, she forgot she was going commando under the jeans! I told her she had no knickers on, but a very nice little tattoo of a hook near her…well, you sort of get the idea!”

Marian turned her head away, spitting out, spraying some of her drink over the floor behind her, as she collapsed into uncontrollable giggles, and coughing.

“Marian, really?” Her wife chided, trying to hold back her own laughter with a glare.

_“Brilliant!”_ wheezed her wife, once she’d recovered enough to speak. “So, is she a_ natural_ blonde, after all? You know, collar and cuffs?” That earned a glare from Regina!

“A gentleman never reveals, you know that, milady!” he smirked.

\--**-**

After the meal, the trio thanked Antonio for his generosity and hospitality, assuring him the food and atmosphere was superb. Marian made a point of hugging and kissing him on both cheeks, while Robin reconfirmed arrangements for the man’s daughter on Sunday. Stepping out into the cool summer night air, their prearranged taxi was ready and waiting to take the women home. With only a one mile walk to the dockyard, Robin had planned to head back to the Jolly, after dropping them off. During the ride back, Leroy, the proud owner and driver of the cab, continually asked him questions, just pleased to see the return of one of their heroes. Finally, they pulled up at Mifflin Street, Robin getting out to open the rear doors for them.

The three stood together. “Regina, Marian, Antonio’s was an inspired choice, but the company was even better! I had a lovely time.” As Leroy, one of Snow’s most talkative dwarves, sat watching them, Robin gave each of them a polite kiss on the cheek, with the briefest of hugs, to say goodbye. _If only that bloody dwarf wasn’t here!_

“Come in for coffee?” suggested Marian. “You don’t have to get back for Roland, do you?”

He smiled back, but before he could answer, Leroy had heard her. “No problem, Robin, you go in. I’ll wait here for you, till you’re ready! It’s a quiet night, anyway!”

“No!” said Regina, more forcefully than she intended, “Robin, we still need to talk. It might take a while. Mr. Leroy, here!” she thrust a $50 note into his hand. “Keep the change!”

The dwarf looked at the note. _More than three times the fare!_ “But it’s fifty bucks! Here...” he moved to get his change.

“No, keep it! I’m feeling generous. Thank you for collecting us, and goodnight. Robin, come!” With that, she turned, striding to the front door. As Robin waved the cab off, he turned to see Marian staring at him, her eyes checking him over. _Giving him a look he hadn’t seen for many years._

“You know, you look seriously hot in that suit!”

He sniggered. “And you, my lady, look absolutely stunning in that dress. Rather perfect…”

“Yeah? You know how I think it would look best? Lying around my ankles on the bedroom floor! Now stop wasting time and come inside for that coffee!”

**\---**


	34. Reunited

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Robin, Regina and Marian come together. Literally!

** _Mifflin Street_ **

The moment he closed the front door and turned, Marian was on him!

Stepping right in front of him, she pressed herself into him, sliding both hands into his hair and pulling his face down to meet hers. “If you seriously imagine that peck on the cheek outside was a fitting way to say goodnight to _me_, you’ve got another think coming, Locksley!” Without warning, she pressed her lips hard against his, in a heated kiss. _Something she’d been wanting to do to him all evening!_ As her lips pressed in, she forced his mouth open, and he felt the delicate slither of a tongue pass his lips, driving in to meet his own, swirling around it. _The effect was instant, as was the stiffness she now felt pressed against her stomach!_ Although momentarily taken aback by the onslaught, he quickly responded, wrapping his arms firmly around her back, pulling her in even tighter, and plundering her mouth in return, bringing out a satisfying groan from his ex-wife, as he pressed his right thigh firmly between hers. It was then he heard a voice over her shoulder.

“At least give him a chance to take his coat off, dear!”

He looked up to see Regina eyeing them curiously, making him sudden;y feel guilty. _This is her wife for god’s sake! _He pulled back, releasing her. “Sorry! I, erm, got a bit carried away…” he babbled, as Marian merely looked back at Regina, with a sly grin.

“Did you?” she aid, stepping closer, “from what I just saw, _she_ launched a rather savage attack on _you_, not the other way around! Can’t say I blame you, mind! She is rather irresistible, after all. I should know!” As the queen stepped closer, Marian turned to face her, not looking in the least bit guilty.

“You do indeed, my love,” breathed the taller brunette, taking her hands in her own, pulling her closer, before sliding her hands into her hair, as she had with Robin moments ago, to deliver her wife an equally passionate kiss. The last time Robin saw them do that, when he’d first returned, he’d felt revolted. Rejected. _As though they’d done it to flaunt their happy ending in his face!_ But now? Seeing the two women lip-locked in their passionate embrace had a very different effect this time, and he was more than conscious of the growing bulge in his trousers! Pressed tightly together, hip to hip, arms tightly around each other, they seemed to fit together perfectly. The perfect match.

As they finally separated, Regina saw the impressive tenting in his suit trousers, and the hungry expression. The next minute was a blur, as Regina pulled him in for their own embrace and kiss, wickedly sliding her hands over his obvious erection, before whispering in his ear, “I think we’ll forgo coffee, don’t you?”

Seconds later, Regina apparated all three of them into the master bedroom. It took a moment to orientate himself in the recently refurbished room, but before he could say anything, Marian gave him an evil look of her own, gently pushing him backwards, towards the single, upholstered armchair. “You take a seat over here! We just need a moment…to change.”

He couldn’t speak. _This was really happening? Unless the pair of them were unbelievably cruel, he was about to have sex with them! They wanted to have sex, With him! The luckiest bastard in the entire world! _He croaked something indecipherable, as Regina gave him a mischievous smirk, whispering, _“just stay there," _in that husky tone, leading her wife by the hand into their little en-suite bathroom.

However, her calm, sultry manner was just an act, hiding her nervousness as, the moment Marian closed the door behind them, she whispered, in a nervous voice, _“are you really sure about this?”_

The taller woman, equally nervous, stepped in front of her, dropping a light peck on her lips. _“Scared, just like you!”_ she whispered back_. “But am I sure about making love to my wife, and the man we love? Quite sure, but I’m still nervous! We need to freshen up…”_

Unbeknown to them, as he sat, just as nervous, Robin heard a single beep from his phone. Pulling it out to turn it off, he quickly read the message from Mulan, telling him Roland was now asleep in Pip’s room and they’ll see him in a morning. As he drafted and sent a quick thanks, he heard little noises coming from the bathroom. _Were they having second thoughts? Had they changed their minds?_ He was so tempted to use his new magic to see what was happening behind the door, but he stopped himself, knowing it would be indecent, an invasion of their privacy. He just had to wait, crossing his legs and trying to think of something else._ Anything to reduce his raging hard-on!_

A few minutes later, the door slowly opened and Marian appeared, followed by Regina. They stood, still in those fabulous dresses, side-by-side at the opposite side of the bed from him, clearly nervous themselves. “Ladies, whilst this is lovely - if you’re having second thoughts about-”

“Just…just don’t say another word, thief!” said Regina, arching her brow. “You stay right there. Marian, would you mind?” she turned her back to her wife. The taller woman carefully unclipped something at the top of the corset-like dress, before slowly gliding the zip carefully down to gradually reveal the queen’s bare back, in all its glory. _God, how he wanted to run his hands down her!_ She raised her arms in the air, as Marian brought her hands around her sides, easing the rest of the fabric down to the floor. Obscured by Marian herself, he could see she was now topless, the sides of her pert breasts just appearing. _Shit!_ The taller woman then seemed to cup them from behind, causing a small giggle from the queen, who threw her head back and to the side to meet Marian’s lips with her own, a contented groan coming from both. _Hell, this is torture!_

As her dress pooled on the floor, both women slowly turned, with a now completely naked Regina, her thong apparently gone, standing behind her wife, who faced Robin. He felt his own breathing increase rapidly, as he heard another zip being pulled down. Marian, her arms now in the air, stared intensely back at him, watching his reaction. He had his legs crossed and, judging from the hungry stare and his flushed cheeks, she knew why! As the dark blue silk now fell to the floor close to the other dress, his ex-wife’s extraordinary body was revealed to him_. The first time he’d seen it, apart from in his dreams, since Roland was a baby. To him it was just perfect. To him, they were perfect! _Like Regina, she now no longer seemed to be wearing any panties, just a bra, which fell, unclipped from behind.

_He was breathless, his mouth agape. He so desperately wanted to jump over to them and take either of them, both of them, where they stood. But he knew he had to wait for them to make the first move. But god, this is painful! _

Silently, Marian turned, facing her wife. Both now completely naked, she pulled her body against her own, as she fastened her lips to the queen’s, her hungry tongue plunging in as she savaged her mouth lustfully, earning deep groans from both of them which just made his cock harden even more. Marian brought her hands around Regina’s ass, lifting her up, as the shorter woman’s legs wrapped around her waist, holding her close. Carrying her, Marian walked a few steps to the end of their bed, before carefully laying her down length ways. They both briefly looked over to him, seeing him sitting there, flushed and clearly aroused, desperate to join in. Giving** him a satisfied **smirk, Regina silently mouthed something to the other woman, who now carefully climbed onto the sheets on all fours. Positioning herself above her lover, she gently parted the queen’s thighs, lowering herself full-length, between them. As hips met hips, and breasts settled softly on breasts, Marian looked down on the beautiful goddess staring back, her height difference over her suiting them perfectly. Unknown to Robin, this had become their favourite position, before any lovemaking started. When each could gaze admiringly at the beauty that was her wife.

Robin watched their interaction with feelings of arousal and frankly, envy. Desperate to free his swollen member and take himself in hand, he resisted, silently watching events unfold. _These two stunning women, his former lovers, had clearly done this with each other many times before and he couldn’t help but notice Regina relax the moment she forgot about him and focused on her._

They kissed yet again. This time, it was slow, and clearly rather sloppy, judging by the noises they were making, and much needed. Regina raised her legs, wrapping them around the back of the other woman’s calves, encouraging Marian to thrust herself in, as though she had her very own cock. As she ground her pubic bone hard against Regina’s, she gasped loudly, revelling in the feeling. It was then Robin saw that look between them again. _ Love. True love._ Their sheer urge, their desperate need for each other was, to Robin, was hard to witness. Especially when their grinding together grew faster and louder. _They were absorbed, completely oblivious to him and he could be invisible for all they cared. He was the outsider! _It was that, as much as the pain in his trousers, that made him finally stand up. To leave. He wouldn’t go to the door to disturb them. He’d just apparate downstairs, collect his coat, and leave!

Meanwhile, Regina was in her heaven, relishing in the feel of Marian’s naked body sliding over hers, the feel of her soft skin, her smell. The feel of her trimmed bush pushing down against her own, grinding, trying to get as much friction as possible between them. Opening her eyes, she again saw the lust-filled pair that captivated her so totally only nine short months ago. The eyes that seemed to bore into her very soul. Marian was increasing the pressure now, so, with her legs already wrapped around the back of her thighs, Regina cupped her bum cheeks tightly, trying to pull her in even closer. _It was rare for either of them to gain their release this way, but it felt so damn good!_ Tilting and turning her head, her lips latched onto the left breast wiggling just above her, taking as much of it into her mouth as she could comfortably manage, sucking hard, just as Marian liked, before dragging her teeth back and down across the dark-pink areola and nipple, earning an angry, satisfying hiss back.

But it was as she opened her eyes, about to repeat, when, out of the corner of her eye, she saw Robin now standing. In her lust-filled state, she’d completely forgotten he was there! For a moment, she thought he might be about to walk over to them, but seeing him now turning away, with his back to them, as he raised a hand, _she realised what he was about to do!_

“WAIT! Where are you going?” Her sudden outburst caused Marian to freeze, stopping, turning her head to face him. _Like Regina, she’d also forgotten he was there!_

He turned back to face them, and the unusual view of Regina back looking at him from under a naked breast. Marian, now feeling embarrassed, moved to dismount from the other woman,

“Leaving you to your privacy. I’m clearly not required here. Enjoy your evening, ladies, I’ll-”

“STOP! Just stop!” Regina felt guilty as hell, but she wasn’t going to admit it. “I only asked you to sit and…wait. Not go…”

“There’s a big difference between being aroused, and being tortured, miladies. And I’ve always preferred the former, myself! So, if you’ll excuse me…” however, the moment he finished speaking, he felt a warm burst of energy swirling around him. A second later, and he was standing almost entirely naked before them, save for a pair of boxers, hiding a slightly softening erection, with a grinning former Evil Queen facing him, now getting up, beckoning him.

“I'm sorry Robin, we got somewhat…_distracted_. Come here.” Then seeing his hesitation. “Please?”

He sighed. _He hadn’t been offended, just…disregarded?_ Ignored? However, the sight of his former wife, and his former lover, now on their knees, entirely naked and beckoning him to them, was just too much to resist. He stepped awkwardly to the edge of the bed, as they also shuffled backwards and apart, giving him some space to kneel on the sheets between them. A moment later, all three were kneeling together, facing in. “You’re overdressed!” said Marian, pleased to see the bulge growing once again.

Another finger twirl by Regina, and the silk boxers were gone. “Not anymore!” she said, as a now substantial erection sprang free. “Much better!” The three of them shuffled, almost comically, on their knees to the centre of the bed, self-consciously, before Robin opened his arms to them both. His cock twitched violently as he felt their naked bodies now start pressing against his chest and sides, all three accommodating the others. It felt like heaven when Regina’s lips fastened onto his, her tongue wiping across his mouth. As he just started to respond in kind, her head suddenly pulled back, to be immediately replaced by Marian’s, her own tongue now charging in. As she then pulled back, they tried all three of them kissing at the same time, although it was clumsy and a little messy.

“You lie down, in the centre…” said Marian, pulling back with a grin, waving for Regina to mount him.

“No,” the queen replied, twitching. “You’ve waited a lot longer than I have. You go first!” _Robin didn’t care who went first, he just desperately needed to fuck them!_ Sniggering, Marian lowered herself beside him, kissing him once again as her hand rapidly moved down over his stomach. He twisted, seizing her right breast in his hand, turning it to his mouth to suckle hard on the nipple. Delighted to hear the hiss she made, as with Regina when she did it, he gorged on the hard nub, dragging his teeth over the swollen teat. Regina, now more turned on than ever, turned her attention to his lower half, her right hand now stroking the hard, swollen cock several times before lowering her mouth over it. As the swollen head slowly disappeared, she remembered the first time she’d done this. In her crypt four years ago, when she thought she was sleeping with a married man.

It was now Robin’s turn to groan, loudly, into Marian’s mouth as Regina sucked hard on him. _Holy hell, if she keeps doing that, I’m not going to last!_ Fortunately, after a few more pumps as she sucked, she released him, quickly turning to lie down against him. “Now you’re ready! And I know she’s ready for you!” She exchanged a look with Marian. “Take her.”

A moment later her lips were pulled onto his, releasing shortly as he twisted to face Marian, about to pull her over onto him when she stopped him. _“No, I want you on top!” _she breathed, rolling over onto her back. He didn’t argue, rising quickly, turning to kneel between her legs. Remembering how much she used to love their foreplay in years gone by, he bent over to kiss her navel, starting to work lower. “_No, my love, no, I can’t wait anymore! I need you inside me!”_ she breathed, looking up to her wife, who’d now slid down next to her. Regina silently nodded, kissing her lips as Robin moved forward, lining himself at her entrance before hesitating, almost looking for a final approval. From both of them.

“It’s OK, Robin. I also want you inside her. She’s waited a long time for you, don’t you think? Go ahead. You have my blessing to fuck_ our_ wife!”

Her crude language only stiffened him further, as he slowly started to enter her, for the first time in nearly a decade. Judging by her wet heat, she was definitely ready for him. He pushed deeper, carefully trying to avoid hurting her, feeling her tighten around him until he was buried fully inside. Inside his former wife, his mind going back to the last time they’d done this. The feeling of her around his cock was utter bliss, and it was obvious from her expression she was feeling the same, as he pulled out almost entirely, to plunge back in, harder and faster, his pace increasing. “Ooooh, my god Mar, you feel wonderful!” he groaned in utter bliss. Regina’s hand came around her cheek, turning her face to drive her tongue into her mouth inches away from Robin’s face. As their lips parted, Marian muttered something indecipherable, into her mouth. She looked puzzled, till Marian repeated herself.

_“Sit…over…me!” she mumbled as she was being ploughed into the mattress. “Sit on my face!”_

Robin, in absolute heaven as he pushed even harder, brought Marian’s left knee up, angling himself to drive even deeper. And the unbelievable sight of Regina, his elegant queen, now rising from the bed to squat, lower herself over Marian’s face as she held her buttocks, almost drove him over the edge! But he ground his teeth, desperately willing himself to hold back. At least until she’d reached her own peak. Seeing her raise her mouth to blatantly lick Regina’s vagina was almost the final straw. As Regina juddered at the effect, he leaned up and twisted to capture her mouth.

_That’s when it all happened. Quickly, almost violently. Magic_! With Robin’s cock inside Marian, her own tongue within Regina, and Regina’s tongue tussling with his own, what started as a slight tingle inside suddenly turned into he felt a sharp burst, a surge of electricity coursing through his body, driving through him, and into Marian and seemingly back into his own mouth from Regina’s tongue._ Magic! _The pulse seemed to last several seconds, driving through again and again. Its effect seemed to drive his balls into an uncontrollable pull, and within moments as he felt himself climax hard, exploding within her. Marian screamed from below, the sound partly muffled by Regina’s body, as her walls squeezed him tightly through her orgasm. Regina also gave an even louder yell, into his mouth, having apparently also peaked too._ Three people orgasming together? At the same time? Impossible. But with magic, what is impossible?_

As the jolt passed, Regina almost fell off Marian, collapsing onto her left side, panting. Robin briefly collapsed onto his wife’s chest, equally shaken. Falling to her right so not to squash her. And Marian? She just lay there, exhausted and astonished. _“That was…unbelievable! Un-be-fucking-lievable! I’m completely…”_ the words left her, unfinished, until. _“I don’t know what the hell just happened then, but that was the…the…best…ever!” _she gasped.

“I thought I felt magic,” said Robin, his breath slowly recovering.

“Not just magic…” wheezed Regina, “you felt very powerful magic. The most powerful magic of all!”

Robin looked at her, puzzled. “_Most_ powerful? But I thought you said the most powerful was-”

“True love!” answered Marian. “Even I know that. We just felt true love?”

\---

** _The convent – moments later_ **

_The magical pulse that flew out of the trio was felt throughout the little town. Most felt it as a short burst of wind that fired through them and passed on. To those of a magical disposition, or those who had experienced true love’s kiss for themselves, they also saw the octarine light and felt its heat! Snow White felt it, as she sat at home reading, waiting for Charming to return. Ruby and Dorothy felt it, as they lay in bed together. Henry, having been kissed awake by both his mothers, felt it, as he sat in the Rabbit Hole with Grace. Most felt it, but few recognised it. _

It was very different at the convent. As the magical wave passed through, Celia Sage, who had been staying there with her father, was the first to react. “Hey, did you see that? Dad, what the hell was it?”

“Calm yourself, my love. Nothing bad, I assure you. In fact, quite the opposite!”

Opposite them sat Tinker Bell and Reul Ghorm, the Blue Fairy, sipping at their hot chocolates before retiring. All the four fairies in the room detected and felt the wave too. “So, it was True Love’s kiss then?” asked Tink. “It kind of felt like it, but it seemed a bit too strong a wave, so I wasn’t sure…”

“It was. But between people with strong magic already, I believe.” He and Blue exchanged a knowing look.

“Well that should narrow it down a bit! But who? Apart from us, there’s only a few people around here with magic, and they’re all married! Henry Mills? Grace Hatter? Or even Maleficent?”

“Possible, but most unlikely. I met both the witch and the Author earlier today. It would need not one, but two powerful magicians to produce a strong wave like that.”

“Merlin,” said Blue, speaking for the first time. “Would you like to join me in a stroll outside? It’s a clear night sky, and I could do with some fresh air…”

“You know, Reul, I was thinking the very same thing. Ladies, would you excuse us?”

\---

“Did you just feel that?” asked Emma, as she was about to say goodnight to her father, as he collected his keys to leave.

“Feel what?” asked Killian. “The breeze? The window’s open....”

“I felt it!” said an overtired Neal, who was being collected by his father after spending the day on the Jolly with his brother-in-law. “It was like a weird gold light and hot - like a hair dryer! What was it?” _Emma had almost forgotten what Merlin had said about Neal having magic like hers, still to be unleashed._

“I felt it too!” agreed David. Only Killian failed to sense it. “Magic!”

She looked at her husband. “So how come you didn't?” Emma tried to figure it out, but Killian already had an answer.

“Figures. You and your brother have true love’s magic from your parents, even if Neal’s is still dormant. And your father here was woken from the sleeping curse by your mother. Stands to reason. You can sense it, but I can’t.”

“So has someone new come to town?” asked David. “It felt something like Regina's, when she broke Henry’s memories in the fishery! But a hell of a lot stronger...”

“Yeah, I thought of Regina when I felt it. Something about it was familiar. I’ll give her a call!” She pulled her cell phone out to speed dial, but Killian placed a gentle hand on hers.

“Hang on there, love. Remember she’s supposed to be out tonight with Marian and Robin? She may not…appreciate it!” _Killian was the only one to whom Marian let slip that she and her wife were on a date tonight._

“What do you mean by that? What do you know that I don’t?”

“I would never betray a lady’s confidence, Swan. I suggest you give her a call in the morning.” 

\---

Back in Mifflin Street, the Locksley trio lay silently. Lying there with the two women he loved either side of him, resting their heads on his chest was, to Robin, just about as perfect as it gets. But Marian seemed puzzled about something. “I don’t really understand. You two both have magic, but I felt that wave too, at the same time. Then we all came together? That's not normal, surely?”

Regina, snuggling tightly into him and placing a little kiss on his nipple, had a serene smile she couldn’t hide. “Do you remember when you proposed to me last Christmas?” Marian nodded. “You remember the warm wave you felt when we kissed, and the light, and I said it was true love's magic? Well we all felt it this time, didn’t we? I can't be sure, but I think it means our _true love_ extends to Robin as well. I had a feeling it might...” She pulled herself across him a little further, kissing the other woman’s nose. "As for why we all came together, well magic probably played a large part, and watching you two was a serious turn-on! I'm not complaining!" 

She let her hand drift across Robin’s stomach and down over his abdomen, delighted to find his erection had seemingly restored itself once more. Seeing him hitch at the warm sensation, Marian lowered her hand gently onto the same spot, feeling and interlocking their fingers as they held him. “Hmm, seems magic may also be helping your powers of recovery? Now, thief, it was hard enough watching you plough my wife mercilessly. I think it's my turn, don't you?"

Marian snuggled his ear. "You heard her! My queen commands. Robin - do your worst!"

He turned his head, pretending to bite her nose. "Our queen, your majesties!" he said, sarcastically, as his hands moved to Regina's sides, to a place he knew she was once ticklish, causing a brief scream. As she arched, he quickly flipped her onto her back, mounting her in a moment. She found herself looking up into those magnetic blue eyes. "And a wish I'm happy to obey!"

**\---**

"You mean Polaris, the North Star?" Merlin pointed into the cloudless sky. 

"Yes, the brightest one in the sky. You can also see Merak and Dubhe. Look, at eight o' clock from Polaris..."

"I see them. Ursa Major is one of the clearest constellations, after all." He started looking closer. "But hold on! Reul, What's that very bright star between Polaris and Dubhe? I don't recognise it, but the four seem to be almost in a straight line..."

"Very observant as always, Merlin!" she flattered him. "You don't recognise it, because it wasn't there yesterday. It's a new star, I believe. Came into being less than an hour ago!" 

He gasped. "But if that's the case, you're saying the legend of the Golden Child is true? A birth?"

"I'm a fairy, of course I believe! But not a birth. Not yet, anyway. Perhaps a preparation for it? Legend says that five stars will align before the child is born. Born from, and of, magic. But the Golden Child will be a healer, not a saviour..." 

"I suggest we keep this to ourselves for the moment. Best not to alarm people, after all!"

\--- 


	35. We need your blessing.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The magical wave from the True Love's kiss spread throughout the town, and several people recognised it for what it was. Word is getting out, so it's time for Regina and Marian to speak to their sons...

_It was almost two in the morning, when they finally stopped, due to sheer exhaustion. Over the last incredible four hours, between breaks for water, the bathroom and, at one point, champagne, the three of them had made love in every pleasurable way they knew. And in every combination, allowing each to rest in turn while the other two licked, sucked, probed, fucked, fingered, tribbed and most importantly, kissed their way into blissful oblivion, consisting of repeated climaxes and orgasms. None of them had ever experienced anything like it before! _

And now they lay side-by-side-by-side, in a damp sheen of sweat, naked in the clear moonlight of a star-filled sky. “Well, that certainly went…better than expected!” said Marian, deliberately understating what had just happened. “I think another evening at Antonio’s is called for, don’t you?”

Robin gave a deep, throaty chuckle. “Sorry, did we eat out? I almost forgot…”

“We all did - after we got back from Antonio’s!” Her rude joke made him roar with laughter.

“Marian!” Regina chided, softly slapping her bare arm. “Behave! Don’t be so coarse! you’ll only set him off again!”

“Sorry, I couldn’t help myself! That was the best… night …ever, and I’m shattered! Gina, making love to you is always perfect, and Robin, I’ve forgotten what you were like! But putting you two together - that’s another level entirely!”

Regina sniggered. “I assume that’s a higher level? If not, I’d be most offended! Now, while this is all lovely and wonderful, it’s gone two in the morning! I’m exhausted and I have to get up in four hours as I promised to meet Hank Morgan and Philip at the stables! I’m too tired to shower so, if you don’t mind?” She turned to get up, sliding under the quilt.

“Oh, right,” said Robin, misinterpreting the situation completely. “Sorry, I’d best get going then...” He rose to move off the side of the bed, to put his clothes back on, when both women reacted.

“No!” said Marian, “stay! She only meant…”

“No!” said Regina, at almost the same moment. “I didn’t mean…”

The two women stared at each other in the moonlight, sharing a serious expression, that dissolved into chuckles, which made him look at them. “We want you to stay here, Robin,” said Regina. “Not just now, but tonight, and tomorrow night, and all the nights after that! We meant what we said!”

“Robin, it's two in the morning, come back to bed? She only meant she needed sleep! Come on, get in!”

_\---_

The alarm went off at six, though it was Robin that leaned over her to turn it off, Regina seemingly not responding. Even though they’d only gotten four hours sleep after the most exhaustive sex of his life, the renewed feeling of her soft, warm and very naked buttocks pressing against his cock made him involuntarily stiffen between them.

_“Very impressive, but not interested. Too tired...”_ groaned a voice from under the quilt, until she realised why the alarm had gone off. _“Six o’ clock? Damn!”_ she then said something incomprehensible. “Somebody turn that bloody sun off!” said a second woman’s voice, groaning behind him_. How did I wind up in the middle of them? Wasn’t Regina there before?_

He sniggered. “Neither of you were ever keen early risers, I seem to recall?” As he rolled onto his back, two bodies immediately turned and moved closer, legs dropping over his, their heads settling on his chest either side. As he worked his arms around their shoulders, he gave the smuggest grin, not being able to imagine a more perfect way to start the day.

“And you were always annoyingly bright and breezy first thing!” yawned Marian. “Well nowadays this girl needs her beauty sleep! I’m not like that one over there,” she nodded at her wife. “All perfect hair and face before she even wakes up…”

“Don’t be silly!” Regina chided. “You’re a goddess after a coffee and bath. Now, loathe as I am to leave this bed, needs must!”

“I’ll make the coffee,” said Robin. “Strong and black, like you used to have it. Marian, you too?”

“Tea for both of us, please? Gina gave up coffee till after ten. Makes her way too tetchy!”

“Only according to you!” Regina gave her a glare. “But you happen to be right, annoyingly.”

A minute later, Robin reluctantly got out, moving to find his underwear. As they looked at his broad, muscled back, slender waist and invitingly tight little bum, all gloriously naked as he sought his boxers, Marian gave her wife a knowing, satisfied smile.

“I’m going in the bathroom. Care to join me?” Regina asked her. _Marian recognised, from the tone of her voice, that something was clearly bothering her. _So, once Robin slipped out of the room, she moved to collect her dressing gown, following Regina inside.

“Problem?” she yawned.

“Darling, are you sure we’re doing the right thing here? I know last night was wonderful, but…”

The taller woman gave her a sleepy smile, moving to rest her hands on her shoulders. “Hey, where’s this coming from? I thought we talked this through? What are you worried about?”

“I don’t know! It’s just…this is significant, Marian. We as good as told him to come live here! The three of us, together. What happens if he has second thoughts? What happens if Roland doesn’t want to come and just live away with him? What if-”

“We talk!” Marian kissed her brow. “Like we always have. But we talk to him, too, and we listen to him!” Her arms went around Regina’s waist, pulling her closer. “We had one fabulous night together. We want more of that, don’t we? And the waking up together?”

“Yes, but, there’s three of us now! It’s complicated. What if you two become closer than the two of us? What if my stupid possessiveness and jealousy get in the way?”

“Again, we talk it through, don’t we? I love you! You’re my wife - the most important woman in my life. Hell, before I met you, I never even imagined I could fall in love with another woman! But I did. You! And we’re in this together till the day I die. But you’re right, this is more complicated than it is for two. You should talk to Aurora. Or even Mulan…”

“Why? You haven’t said anything to her, have you? Marian, tell me you haven’t?”

“I haven’t, but Rory kinda guessed! When we were up at the stables, that first day Robin rode Chester, she started talking and I asked her about the complications of bringing Mulan into their relationship. She put two and two together, and presumed I wanted something like that with Robin. But I never said anything _specific _about us.”

“I don’t want this getting out before we’re ready. We aren’t even sure he also wants this! He never actually said anything but if he does, we need to tell Henry and Roland before anyone else. Word’s going to go round very quickly!”

“You’re right. But Gina, I’ve said I want him in our lives, and you did too. But are you still sure? Because if you’re not, then I’m not!”

“I’m sure, but before any of that, we need to hear it from Robin. We can’t go into this with any doubts…”

\---

Ten minutes later, carrying a tray with three cups, Robin came back into the bedroom to find it empty, with laughter and noises coming from the en-suite bathroom. “Tea, ladies!” he called from the other side of the door. Their laughter suddenly stopped.

“Just leave them on the side table!” Marian yelled back. “We’re just, erm, one of us will be out in a few minutes!” He then heard several hushed whispers. Feeling slightly hurt at the little snub, he couldn’t resist doing something he’d avoided so far. Using his new powers, he focused hard on the wood surface of the door, and in a moment the view behind appeared before him.

There was Marian, lying back in a large bath, filled with foam, her hair up in a messy bun. And at the opposite end lay Regina, her right leg draped over Marian’s left. The wives were simply lying there, talking, while Regina seemed to be rubbing her arm with a cloth. _The simple, marital sight touched him, even if he did feel a little excluded!_ To the right of Marian, and within reach of the bath, stood a small occasional table, with a jug and cloth on it. Focusing his magic, two of the cups of tea from the tray teleported into the bathroom, apparating on the little white table, the magic immediately felt by Regina, who saw them appear.

“What the hell? Robin?” 

“Seems a shame to let them go cold, miladies! You’re going to be there a while, so I’ll see you downstairs when you’re ready!”

_It took her a moment for her to realise what he’d done. He may be able to move things, but…_ “Hang on – are you looking at us?” 

“I looked, just so I could find somewhere to put the teas.”

“Robin!” Marian whinged, “This is private. For all you know, one of us could have been sitting on the toilet, for god's sake!”

“Pretty unlikely, miladies – I assume that's one thing you don't do in each other's company! Sorry, I won’t look again. I’ll leave you be…” They heard him step away, and the bedroom door finally shut behind him.

Marian leaned up, taking her cup, whispering, just in case_. “So, now he sees through walls like bloody Superman? After that knicker incident, it might be a good idea to remember that. Do you think we should have let him come in?”_

“No chance! He would have wanted to get in here with us, and we both know where that would go! After all, you are rather insatiable these days, Mrs. Locksley!” The two women giggled, Marian slapping her knee.

“You’re a fine one to talk! You were pretty _energetic_ yourself last night, I seem to recall?” 

“Stop,” she smirked, slightly embarrassed, flicking a finger of bath foam at her as they continuing to wash. Finally, a large jug of warm water apparated beside them. “We haven’t got all day to just lie here. We need to be gone by eight! Come this side, turn around, and I’ll do your hair.” Marian silently obeyed, kneeling up from the milky water, displaying her full upper torso and breasts as the foam ran over them_. To Regina it was an almost illicit thrill, never failing to make her sigh at the radiant beauty that was her wife. _

Turning and sitting down again between Regina’s thighs, warm hands started massaging her hair and scalp as a bottle of shampoo magically appeared and the jug suspended itself above her. _Once a week, usually on a Saturday night, the pair would bathe together like this, washing and tending each other. It had become a little ritual which both women relished. A small confirmation of their love. _

After a little while they both turned, Regina’s turn to be shampooed. As Marian worked her way through the glorious locks, the queen moaned contentedly. “I don’t want bath night to change. Even if Robin’s living here, this should always be _our time!”_

“Why should it change? I’m sure it makes no difference to him. He was always a quick bather anyway. When we lived in the forest, he was forever diving into cold lakes with a bar of soap and coming straight out again. No, this is just us! Girls’ night!”

“Mm. But it’ll be different with two boys in the house. Three when Henry stays! I guess we’ll have to be a little more…discreet in future.” She bopped a little shampoo sud on Marian’s nose. “Quieter, in your case…”

“Bloody cheek! You’re the screamer round here, Regina Locksley!” she spun to tickle her, making a small wave of water rise and spill over the bath onto the floor as Regina screeched. 

\---

** _The Diner – later that morning_ **

“So, it was definitely a ‘True Love’ wave we felt last night? Someone’s arrived in Storybrooke?”

“It was, Emma,” confirmed the Sorcerer, sitting at a table with his daughter opposite. “Though I don’t think it’s anyone I haven’t met before. I can detect traces of magical signature with each wave and this one seemed…somehow familiar.”

“So, who? There’s only a handful of us here with magic! Leaving you two aside, there’s me, Regina and Gold. Jefferson’s not living here anymore. Unless you count the fairies…”

“There’s more than you imagine, Emma. You forgot Robin! Then there’s the next generation with magic that hasn’t yet been released? Your brother Neal, for example. Then you have young Roland, your own daughter, and of course, Henry…”

“Henry’s got it? Are you sure? Since when?”

“Since the day you gave birth to him! He may be the Author, and that’s magic right there, but I sense more. It would seem his father was also one of your ‘true loves’. I thought you knew?”

_Her mind was racing. Neal? Odd, considering how much he hated magic._ “So the wave. That could be Henry?” _She thought about his recent relationships. Grace? Violet?_ “Does Grace Hatter, Jefferson’s daughter, have magic?”

“I can’t say as I haven’t met the girl. But it's quite possible, as I do recall he and his dear departed wife Priscilla did indeed share true love. Why, is she in a relationship with anyone?”

“Well…I’m not sure. He never said anything to me, and she’s sorta Henry's flatmate. So…”

Merlin considered it as two large breakfast plates, Granny Specials, were brought to the table by Dorothy. “It’s possible, but unlikely Henry and young Grace caused what happened last night. It was far too powerful for someone who’s powers haven’t fully revealed themselves. No, I suspect the cause was not one, but two powerful magical souls. I’m sure all will be revealed in due course.”

Just then, the diner door opened, and Roland ran in, his father following behind. Looking up at the former outlaw, the Sorcerer smiled a knowing smile, having now recognised one of last night's magical signatures. “Robin my dear fellow, good morning to you. And to you young Roland! Celia and I have just started our breakfast, do please join us? Emma, you too?”

“Hi, Mr. Merlin!” said Roland, looking down at the enormous plate of sausages, fried eggs, bacon, beans, toast and some sort of black pudding. “Papa, can I have a breakfast like that, please?”

Robin nodded at the Sorcerer, “Roland, if you ate all that I fear you would burst!”

He looked at Celia’s plate. “But that beautiful lady there has one! Will she burst too?”

Celia sniggered. “I certainly hope not! But thank you for the nice compliment, young sir!”

“Roland, this is my daughter, Celia. She and her sisters may be slim, but I assure you they eat like horses, all of them!" He smiled a loving, fatherly smile as she rolled her eyes at him. "Celia, this is Robin’s boy…”

“And as handsome as his father, I see.” _She winked at Robin, something definitely picked up by Emma._ “Yes, come join us? I’d like to talk about your trip to New York. Emma, you’re welcome to join us too? I’ve a little gift for your handsome husband, for his kindness.”

“Oh, you shouldn't have. He wasnt expecting anything but...I have to admit, seeing that food is making me seriously hungry!”

A few minutes after ordering, Merlin eyed him carefully. “Robin, you probably didn’t notice us, but Celia and I were dining in the corner of that splendid Italian restaurant when you came in with the ladies last night. Did you have a good evening?”

“You were there? I'm sorry I didn’t notice, otherwise I would have said hello. Yes, a lovely evening. Very good food. And you?”

“Superb, thank you. We left after you. Regina and Marian looked sensational, by the way! Where did you get to after that?” 

“Oh, we took a taxi and had coffees at their place.” _Best not mention I stayed over. _"You?"

“Back to the convent. Blue’s still putting us up till we both leave. I guess you felt that magical wave last night too, then?”

“I’m sorry…wave? What wave?” _It took him a moment to realise what he was talking about._

“My dear chap, the magical wave from a True Love’s kiss! It happened just before eleven o' clock last night. It was extremely powerful. I would have thought someone with your new powers would have picked up on it immediately! Emma, Celia and I certainly did, and Blue! I was hoping you might help us shed light on where it came from?” _As he said it, he looked across at Emma, hoping she was paying attention._

Robin thought back to what they were doing. _How can I tell him I was having a wild threesome with two of the hottest women on the planet? _“Um…no, no idea. My mind must have been elsewhere! Sorry I can’t help. Is there a problem?”

Merlin smiled, watching the frown on Emma’s brow. _She’d clearly picked up on the lie too! _“No problem. I'm just curious. Still, I dare say we’ll find out in due course. Now…this looks wonderful, Cee. Let’s eat!” 

\--- 

Twenty minutes later, as Emma stood to pay and leave, Marian walked in, a beaming smile immediately appearing on her face the moment she spotted Roland and Robin. Nodding hello to the Saviour, she brushed past, walking to their table, before sliding her hand over the boy’s head and shoulder and plopping down next to him, after greeting Merlin and Celia. She saw the coy grin Regina’s wife gave her former husband, which he returned. _That wasn’t a look of friendship! _

“Dammit, Regina, why aren’t you answering my texts? Turn your bloody phone on!” she muttered.

\---

An hour later, Emma was sitting at her desk, updating crime reports on the computer, when Philip Briar walked in. Having won the mayoralty over three years ago, following Regina resigning for reasons of ill health, the former Prince Philip had transformed the role far more than anyone expected. A former soldier, Philip was used to simplicity of command and reporting. Seeing the ludicrous duplication and administration which the former Evil Queen had insisted on, he determined to do the opposite. Immersing himself in the new technology of the realm, and with a little help from Belle Gold and some of the teenage students, he organised the purchase of centralised computers and applications for them to do their work quicker and easier, streamlining everything. Where decisions could be delegated, he did so. As a result, Emma’s role as Town Sheriff had been transformed. Reports were now submitted weekly, and took less than an hour. So everyone could work a sensible shift, without having to be on call twenty four hours a day, Philip appointed a second sheriff, the former Knight of the Round Table, Sir Hank Morgan. Although she initially worried it would undermine her own role, Hank’s sharing the role turned out to be sheer genius, and it allowed her the flexibility to regain some sort of social life. Without Hank, continuing as sheriff when she discovered she was pregnant would have been difficult. So, he soon became a trusted friend an ally after her initial rocky start with him when she was a Dark One.

As she settled to file her own reports, Hank sat opposite, updating her as they switched from the night shift. “So…a quiet night?” she looked at the empty cells. “No Saturday night fights at the Rabbit Hole?”

“Not this time. A few bolshy arguments, one married couple rowing and disturbing the neighbours, but not much else. There were a few calls before midnight, one from the convent and a few others asking whether we’d seen any ‘unexpected’ visitors? It’s rare to get a call from the nuns. Apparently, there was some sort of magical ‘wave’ they’d felt. As it’s magic, that’s more your area of expertise! I took a wander to the town line, and sent Emily to the edge of the forest to check things that side, but all quiet. Bit of a boring night really!”

“I just had breakfast with Merlin. It was magic, but nothing to worry out. So, how’s Violet? Henry and Grace came back Friday. As she’s still living at Henry’s, I just thought…”

“She went backpacking with a friend but she’s back next week. I’m glad she’s living with Henry. Makes me feel she’s safe. He’s a lovely young man, your lad. You and Regina did a good job.”

_Emma wondered whether he realised his daughter was regularly sharing a bed with her son as ell as the flat? _“Thanks. Yeah, he's good, no thanks to me. I really miss him when he’s away, though. He stayed over last night, but got in late. I’ve hardly spoken to him…” 

“I saw him around eleven at the Rabbit Hole. He and Grace Hatter were in there with a few of their old friends. Jefferson was there too. They were all high-spirited, but nothing too much.”

_Henry and Grace? Two youngsters with, according to Merlin, magical powers? _Could they be the ‘true loves’ that caused the wave? She wondered why Robin had lied about last night. _Robin and Marian? Why am I even worrying about this? _

“OK, I’ll be off. Mulan should be in at nine. If you need Mayor Phil for any reason, he said he’s meeting Regina at the riding school this morning. Have a good day, Emma.”

“Yeah, you too. I do need to speak to him about something. I haven’t patrolled that way in ages, so I’ll take a ride over to the school myself when Mulan gets here…”

\---

_ **Storybrooke Riding School** _

_Regina had an early meeting with Mayor Philip at the riding centre, to discuss public funding towards the school. Over the last year she’d grown to like Storybrooke’s young mayor. An outdoorsman from birth, despite his noble background, Philip was direct and obsessed with horses. Also his manner reminded her so much of Daniel, her first love._

What they’d come to discuss was completed in the first fifteen minutes so, over coffee, the conversation changed to other things, once she could hold back a yawn no longer.

“Well, I know I can be a little boring sometimes Regina, but I had no intention of putting you to sleep!” he grinned.

She smiled back. “I do apologise, Philip. Rather rude of me, but I can assure you it’s not you! I didn’t get much sleep last night, and none of us are getting any younger.”

“You should have said! We could have rescheduled, or done it in town later? We also had a late night. Hard to sleep after that weird magic wave hit town. And the light! Strange, gold colour. Rory and I both felt it, but Mulan stayed sleeping. I rang Merlin first thing, as he’s staying at the convent. ‘True Love’s magic’, he called it. We didn’t get to sleep till gone one this morning, because of that!”

Her eyes widened. “True Love magic? I never felt anything!” she blatantly lied. “What time was this?” 

“Around eleven last night. Merlin said it was almost certainly caused by not one, but two magical people. Heaven knows, it was strong enough. It seems Rory and I felt it because we’ve both been affected by magic. Rory with the sleeping curse and me being turned into a Yaoguai.”

_Regina tried to hide her reaction, knowing it was almost certainly the same magic that burst from the three of them last night. Although embarrassed at the cause, a part of her rejoiced at the confirmation of what she’d thought when it happened. _“I’m sorry I missed it.”

“Oh well. Still, anything else I can help with here before I go? I was thinking about taking Chester, or one of the others, for a quick canter before I leave. If that helps…”

“Philip, it’s always nice to see another obsessive rider! Yes, that would be helpful. I only trust a handful of us to ride him these days. But,” she looked at him, wondering whether she had the courage to ask. “I wonder…may I ask you a personal question?”

“Certainly. If it’s too personal I can always decline to answer! Go ahead…”

“Thanks. I remember some months ago, when you told us about you three getting together. Marian and I were very touched at the time and as a result you were probably the first people we came out to. So I was wondering. How did you go about convincing Mulan to move in with you both? Into your marriage, I mean? She reminds me of Robin. Very proper and…well…moral. How did you persuade…no…no look, I’m sorry, that’s rather rude of me! I have no right…”

“No, it’s quite all right. You’re not prurient like some around here! I’m happy to answer but, only if you’ll answer a question of mine too?” He received a cautious nod back. “Are you asking me because of your relationship with Robin? Because you’re considering a polyamorous relationship like ours?”

She was tempted to immediately deny it but, as he was the one most likely to understand, she hesitated before slowly nodding again. “Yes. You’re surprisingly perceptive, young Briar! But if you so much as say a word to anyone…”

“Have no fear, I kept your confidence before, and I’ll do so again. Regarding Mulan, once we both told her we didn’t just love her but were _in love_ with her, she shrunk into herself. She left us for a good two weeks, without saying a word. Rory and I were worried sick, thinking we’d lost her! When she finally came back, she told us she felt she was getting in the way of our happy ending. That it was a passing phase and it could ruin everything for us. We just had to repeat that we were certain, so much so, that we wanted to not just go public with it, but marry her too. Make her our wife. I think that’s what finally persuaded her; knowing we were serious.”

“So, proposing marriage to her was the turning point? Wasn’t that a bit premature?”

“_Both_ of us proposing. A few days after we became engaged, she said she’d never have considered it if we hadn’t been in it as one. Because she was terrified of breaking up our marriage. It’s because we did it together that she accepted. Yes, it probably was premature, but we knew we all had enough love to prosper. As it turned out, two months later she became pregnant, so we had to postpone the wedding anyway! But still it was worth it. Rory ended up with a perfect wife, I ended up with two perfect wives, and eventually my darling Li too! With Pip, we’re complete…”

“You make it sound so easy; so straightforward.”

“It definitely wasn’t! We had some tough times and it’s just that bit more complicated. But it’s double the love so it’s worth it. I hope it can work for you too…”

She smiled back at him as her phone buzzed into life, the ringtone Marian’s. Opening it, she read: '_Robin and I talked. I'll pick up Roland and he'll be joining us at home at six. Could you ask Henry? Love you x'_

“Problem?” asked Philip, seeing her frown.

“I don't think so. But thanks for the chat.”

“Glad to help. One thing I'd would like to know, though. That true love wave. Be honest now, it was you, wasn't it?"

“What on earth makes you think that?” She glared fiercely, trying to intimidate him to retract what he just said. He didn’t.

“Because there was a time, a couple of years ago, when Aurora, Mulan and I acknowledged our love. Each of us for the other two. I won’t go into details about what happened, but the three of us felt a wave, even though it wasn't as powerful as last night’s! I’m not judging. I’m hoping others, meaning you, find that too…”

Her glare slowly morphed into a grin. “Perceptive, aren’t you?”

My lips are sealed!” he sniggered back. “Mind you, that silence does come at a price!”

Her brow raised, a hit of annoyance in her eyes. “And what would that be, Mr. Mayor?”

“Why, an invitation to the subsequent wedding, of course!”

\---

** _Mifflin Street – early evening_ **

_It was just after six when Regina arrived back, having picked up Roland on the way. Robin, needing to head over to the convent, promised he’d come over, regardless of the boys’ response, an hour later, to collect Roland if there was a problem. The three of them had agreed that it should be the mothers who told them. Marian and Regina had also agreed that, should the boys become hostile to their intention, they would postpone any change for the moment. _

_Henry had already arrived and, as the women sat opposite their sons in the living room, he gave them a suspicious look._

“OK, you said it was important. Why all the mystery? What’s going on, mum?”

Regina and Marian sat side-by-side on the smaller sofa. Regina gave her wife a little look, silently asking her to continue, with a little squeeze of her hand. Marian started. “OK. Look, we wanted the two of you to know first.” She faced her son. “Roland, it’s been an astonishing week for the three of us, hasn’t it?” Her son nodded, waiting for her to carry on, when her eyes fell on the young man. “Henry, when Robin came back, your mum and I overreacted, and not in a good way! I was so shocked I said some stupid things to him, which unfortunately, Roland heard…”

“Yeah, Ro and I have been talking on Skype. I know what happened, and that he’s been living on the Jolly with Robin this week!”

_Looking at her nine year old, she was astonished at just how much the boy had changed in less than a week._ “Yes, well, since then I’ve apologised several times, not just to Roland but to his father too. And hopefully, he’s accepted I’m only human, after all! Well, we’ve been talking and, he told me he wanted to stay with his father for a while. Isn’t that tight, my love?”

The boy nodded again, but said nothing, wondering what was going on. _Would she try to insist he lived with her again? Would he have to have another argument? Would she slap him if he refused?_

Regina took over. “Roland, whatever happened when he came here that day, was just because your mother, and I, were in shock! Do you understand what that means? We said things, and did things, we didn’t mean. The fact is, your mother truly loves your father. So much so, that when they were originally together, they had something called ‘True Love magic’. Do you know what that means?”

The boy seemed unsure, so she carried on. “True Love Magic is the most powerful white magic of all. So powerful, that it can break curses, and reverse the effects of any potion. It can also give magic to any children that such true love produces. You remember what Merlin told you this week?” 

“You’re saying Roland’s got magic?” gasped Henry.

‘Yes, the sort of white magic your other mother has. But it’s dormant, just like Emma’s was until she was nearly thirty years old. Her brother Neal has it too. And so do you!”

“Me? But that’s just author powers! Not real magic. Nothing like you guys!” 

“You had the power to rewrite our happy endings, didn’t you? That’s magic, but like Roland’s, yours will come when your mind’s ready to receive it. But yes Henry, you have it too!”

“Okay…well, even if that’s true, how does it affect us now? Why am I here?”

“Henry, Robin may have been Marian’s former true love, but it didn’t actually end with her apparent death, or his! It continues, even into the afterlife. So, Marian and Robin do still have that true love link. Knowing that and…not being together can be…painful.”

“So, they need to be together? If that’s the case, where does that leave you? You two are married now. Do you have to lose him again?”

“No Henry, not at all!” said Marian. “When Tinker Bell sent Regina to find Robin with fairy dust all those years ago, she sent her to her true love. She was Robin’s just as much as I was in another realm and time. It was fate that brought she and I together, grieving over the grave of our shared love.”

Henry considered. “And when you proposed to her and she accepted, we all felt the magic wave in the next room! Hang on, that magical wave last night! That was you wasn’t it? I somehow knew it was a true love one. But was that you and Robin, or mum and Robin? Were you kinda…reconnecting somehow?” _he asked, but realised he didn’t necessarily want the grisly details!_

“It was Robin, Marian and myself, all together!” said Regina. “Each of us realised that we were in love with the other two, and acknowledged it to each other.” _Well at least it was easier than explaining that the acknowledgment came via a mind-blowing shared orgasm! _

The mothers waited for the revelation to sink in. As Henry’s eyes widened in surprise, Roland blurted, “Like Pip and Li’s parents?”

“Yes, my love. A little like Aurora, Mulan and Philip. Except with more magic.”

_Henry and Roland looked at each other, both a little bewildered and wondering whether this was a good thing, or not?_ “So, what does that all mean?” said Henry, after an uncomfortable silence. “What are you going to do about it?”

“We’ve asked Robin to come live with us, here.” She took Marian’s hand again. “He hasn’t said yes yet, because he wants to wait until we’ve spoken to you both.”

Roland’s face slowly morphed into a grin. “If dad does come and live here, I will too. He can sleep in my room, like we do on the Jolly!”

Marian smiled back at him, stealing a quick glance at Regina, who pursed her lips slightly, a look instantly picked up by Henry, who said, “I somehow don’t think he’ll be sleeping in your room, Ro!” he arched a brow at Regina. “But still, it might be nice for you to have the three of them together under one roof. How do you think the rest of the town’s going to take it?”

“No idea, but frankly, I don’t think it’s going to be too much of a problem! After all, when Mulan Fa moved in with the Briars there was some prurient interest. But apart from a few raised eyebrows and the odd asinine comment, everyone accepted it. He’s still the mayor, she’s still a deputy sheriff and Aurora still runs the old people’s home.”

“Except they got married. Are you going to marry papa?”

“It’s very early days, Roland. He only came back to us a week ago, so, it partly depends on how things go between us. It’s unfamiliar ground and not something to do lightly but, well, your mother and I have discussed it and I rather like the idea at some time in the future. But once again, we want to hear what you two have to say about it!” 

“Henry,” Marian interrupted, “you said about Roland and the three of us, but you never mentioned yourself! This is your home, even more than mine. We need you to be OK with this too.”

“You said Robin wanted you to speak to us first? But what’s he actually said about all this?”

“He said that if you or Roland were against him moving in, then he wouldn’t. He’d wait and see how things progressed and we can look again in the future. So, what do you think?”

“Honestly? Well if I was Ro’s age, still at school, I’d definitely be getting ribbed by the guys about this!”_ He noticed his mother seemed to be wringing her hands, her anxiety obvious_. “Mum, I remember just how bad you were losing him when _fake-Marian _came, and they left for New York. Marian, she was in such a bad way! And then he sacrificed himself saving her life!” The taller woman nodded, having heard the stories several times. “So, I know he’s in love with her, and obviously you too, if Roland’s got magic coming! So…It may be a bit weird, but..." _the look the mothers shared, told him all he needed to know! _“...but it seems like fate, doesn’t it? So…I guess you have my blessing too! However, I would like to talk to Robin alone, if that’s OK?”

\---


	36. Moving In

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Roland and Robin move in, Henry has an important talk with his mother’s former boyfriend. And The Sorcerer has a request for the Mad Hatter.

* * *

True to his word, Robin arrived back at the Mansion an hour after Regina arrived home herself. She opened the door to him with a big grin, looking at him as though she hadn’t just left him at the dockside a short while ago. _“You seem happy!”_ he whispered, in case there was anyone within hearing distance. _“Did it go OK?”_

_“Good so far,”_ she whispered back, letting him in. _“Henry wants a word with you…alone!”_

“O-kay!” he drawled, rolling his eyes. “Guess that means the threat of dire consequences or even death, if I so much as hurt your feelings?”

“At the very least!” she joked, checking the coast was clear before stepping in front of him, pressing her lips on his. _“But it’s rather nice having my young man back here protecting his mother from disreputable men!”_

_“Men?”_ he pulled her into his chest. “Who else have you got coming over?” 

“Oh, do shut up!” she sniggered. “Come on, they’re waiting.” She led him through to the living room.

“Is your phone working? I called you earlier and it said your ‘mail box was full’?”

“Now you mention it, I haven’t had any calls since yesterday,” She pulled the phone out of her trouser pocket, looking at the screen. “Dammit, I still have the call blocker on! I didn’t want us to be disturbed…last night.” As she slid the control bar to restore the phone, within seconds numerous text, voice messages and email ringtones came in. As Robin watched her huffily start reading them, he entered the living room where Marian and Henry were sitting. Roland was outside in the garden.

His ex-wife stood. “I’d best leave you to it.” She walked out of the room, pecking his lips on the way.

“Hello Henry! God, you’ve certainly changed over the last few years, haven't you?” The young man stood, Robin giving him a brief, friendly hug. “Behold the man, no less!” _Henry was now several inches taller than him!_

“You look well, Robin. Death becomes you, so it seems? Sorry, poor joke, but I’m not sure what you say to a guy who’s come back to life!”

“It seems I wasn’t dead, just...trapped, apparently!”

It took but a moment for them to relax in each other’s company, Henry having forgotten just how easy going Robin was. He thanked the famous outlaw for saving his mother’s life, albeit at the cost of his own, and asked him many questions about how he was brought back. Robin asked him about his education and living in Cambridge, within walking distance of Harvard. It took the best part of an hour before Henry finally got around to why he wanted to talk to him privately.

“So, are you going to be moving in, or not? Mum and Marian don’t seem so sure!”

He frowned. “Aren’t sure about whether they want me to move in here?”

“No. Unsure whether you’ll say yes! But they both seem pretty keen, for both them and Roland.”

“But how do _you_ feel about it? After all, this is your home!”

“I don’t know, really. It’s all a bit odd. As I said, I moved to Harvard two years ago and live there most of the year. Grandpa Gold gave me an endowment, so I’m independent financially now. Both mums were a bit upset about that, by the way! Plus, It’s only nine months ago that mum told me about Marian moving in!”

“Did that bother you?”

“Her having someone to love after you died? Definitely not. I was pissed, but only because she didn’t tell me until after she moved in. I was a bit stupid about it and we had a falling out; with my other mum Emma too, because she took her side, like she always does. 

“But the fact it was Marian?”

“That was a shocker. I didn’t even realise mum liked girls! It’s one thing living in a city with gay, straight, bi and everyone around you, but quite another when you find out your own mum’s become a lesbian! Or bisexual, I suppose?”

“I get that! This week I not only found out that the wife I thought dead was very much alive. But she’d also come back, met my soulmate, fell in love with her and married her! It’s a lot to take in.” 

“Yeah, weird right? But I've gotten to know Marian, and she’s great. And it was nice for mum to have Roland to take care of!”

“Until I came back and screwed things up, right?”

Henry sniggered. “Not really. They must have been so shocked! Robin, you have no idea what it was like after you were killed. Killian came back, which was great for ma, but just made it worse for mum! She truly loved you and it hit her badly. Tink warned me she would be in a bad way for a long time, and she was, even if she kept busy. I almost didn’t take up Harvard, but she and ma ganged up on me! She hit the bottle, had to have counselling, everything! Ma was great. The two of them became really close. So much so, there were even rumours being spread that she was cheating on Killian!”

“I heard something about that, from Emma herself! She said they both got drunk in a bar and made out a bit, and that’s how the rumour spread?” he chuckled, Henry joining in.

“Yeah, it’s a touchy subject with both of them! They’re fairly inseparable, but only as best friends. Besides, she wouldn’t do that to Hope and Killian. Still, they don’t see each other so much since Marian came on the scene.”

“And now? Do you like Marian?”

“Yeah, she’s lovely. And good for her. She’s so easy to talk to, and calms mum down so much. They’re good for each other. Must be really odd for you though, thinking she’d been killed and all?”

“In our time, I was in love with Marian every bit as much as I was with Regina! It’s only after Merlin told me Roland has dormant magic, that I realised I had that ridiculous ‘true love’ status with both of them! I mean, what’s the chances of that?”

“Mum told me that that weird magic wave yesterday, was caused by all three of you together? That’s odd, because grandpa and grandma woke each other from the sleeping curse with a kiss, like ma did to me. Then mum broke grandma’s curse by kissing me. So how come you three made one happen?”

“Henry, I really don’t want to answer that one, and if I told you, you'd wish I hadn't!” he raised a brow, trying to hide a smirk. “Let’s just say we all acknowledged it together. I really don’t want to traumatise you!”

“Sorry, I don’t…” _then he realised what he was saying._ “Oh! Right! Yeah, perhaps I don’t want to know, after all.”

“So…that brings me to the critical question. What do you think of them wanting me to move in with them?”

\---

Marian and Regina walked in the garden, watching the boy climbing up one of the taller trees to attach a rope. Like his father, the nine year old was an avid outdoorsman, constantly climbing, walking and swimming whenever he got the chance. Normally they would have had him inside by now, but with recent events, and not wanting to go inside themselves just yet, they patiently watched him, at least twenty feet up, unfurling a long rope from his shoulder, swinging it to catch on another tree nearby.

“Roland, what on earth are you doing up there?” asked Marian, standing at the base, her arm through Regina’s.

“Making a rope bridge between four of the trees, like Pip has! This is how you start building it, according to dad!” he yelled down.

“Rolly, if you’d just asked me, I could have used magic for you!” called Regina. “It'd be quite easy; I could build a rope bridge and then-”

“Nah, where’s the fun in that? Papa says it’s much better to do it yourself! He says magic makes people far too lazy and they don’t learn how to do without it!”

“Does he, indeed!” she replied, sharing a look with Marian. “I’ll be having a word with him!”

_“Never mind all that…”_ whispered Marian, so he wouldn’t hear. _“Just be ready to use that magic if he falls! He may think he’s Tarzan up there, but I can hardly bear look!”_

_“He’s safe, I promise!” _she said, continuing to look up._ “He doesn’t know it, but there’s a little invisible net just below him! You think I’ll let him hurt himself?” _

_“That,” _Marian turned the shorter woman to her, facing her and pulling them together,_ “…is one of the many reasons I fell in love with you!” _Regina beamed up at her, sliding her hands into her hair and kissing her on the lips.

“Eugh, yuk!” called a voice from above. “If you’re gonna do that, could you go back inside?”

Unsealing their lips, his mother called up, never taking her eyes off her, “Not till you come down, young man! Does it really bother you, seeing me kiss my own wife?”

“Yeah, it’s really yucky! I know you do that stuff in the bedroom. That, and all the screaming, but still!”

_Regina almost blanched at his words, realising she hadn’t always remembered to cast a silencing charm when she had sex with Marian! He’d obviously heard her rather 'appreciative' manner. Marian's eyes positively bulged with embarrassment. _

“Well we are married! Would it still be ‘yucky’ if you saw me kiss your dad on the lips like that?”

“Course it would! I’m not going to let girls do that to me when I’m older!”

That made them both chuckle. _At least he’s not homophobic!_ “Oh Rolly, I’ve a feeling you will one day! And probably a lot sooner than you think!”

After a few minutes, they watched him start climbing down, using a leather strap wrapped around himself and the stem, Regina whispered. _“Henry’s been in there with him over an hour! I heard no yelling. Should we go back in and see what’s happened?”_

They walked inside, to laughter coming from the living room. Robin was calling out. “Ten of clubs, six of spades, jack of diamonds, jack of spades, four of spades, king of clubs, seven…” Henry was sitting on the floor, his legs under the coffee table as he shuffled a pack of cards underneath, dropping them one at a time face up while hiding them from Robin, who was looking down on the table, calling them out the moment they were revealed.

The young man was astonished. “Jeez, mum, have you seen this? He’s actually looking at the cards _through_ the table!”

“Yes, Henry, he showed us last night. Emma has also seen him use _that_ particular skill, hasn't she Robin?” she said with a sly grin_. He looked up, remembering what he’d told them about her jibe, and the Saviour being seen without any underwear. _

“Unbelievable. And you can read minds too? Robin, that’s amazing!” 

“It’s a blessing and a curse, to be frank! Still - you’re back in, ladies?”

“It’s getting a little cool outside,” said Marian, walking in with their son “And Roland needs to be having a bath. What about you, Henry? Did your talk with Robin answer your questions?”

“Kinda. Not that it’s my business anymore, but it does kind of make sense that he moves in with you guys, if he wants to. Leaving aside all the true love stuff, you’d all be together under one roof.”

“Oh, and he’s promised he’ll hang, draw and quarter me if I so much as make you unhappy!” Added Robin, with a grin.

“I said nothing of the sort!” he rebuffed, knowing he was being ribbed. “But yeah, true anyway…”

“Henry, this is _your _home as much as anyone else’s!” said his mother “You grew up here and while you may have your _fine_ apartment in Boston, I want you always to consider this your real home!”

“I do, honestly. But it’s gonna get crowded soon! From what Robin told me, he’s gonna be looking after Robyn regularly too, once he’s sorted all the legals out with the witch. That’s five of you here!”

Regina breathed a heavy sigh. “Henry! We both had an evil past but…Zelena’s still my sister!”

“Yeah but she didn’t kill your dad, did she?” he retorted, an underlying anger in his voice. “Sorry mum, but I’ll never be able to forgive her for that!”

_That seemed to kill the mood stone dead._ Robin rose. “I’ll go up with Roland. After he’s had a quick shower, I’ll read him a story.”

“He’s nearly ten, Rob!” said Marian. “Also, from the sound of it, over the last few days with you, he’s been spending the night texting and skyping people! I’m not sure he’s even into bedtime stories anymore!”

“On the contrary, milady. I’ve told or read him a story every night on the Jolly since I've been back! And, I’ll have you know, he fell asleep in my arms for most of them!”

“Oh,” was all Marian could say, surprised, looking at Regina who seemed equally taken aback. _Was she such a bad mother that she’d never read to him over the last nine months? He’s never asked her to! Should she have offered anyway? Did she know so little about her own son’s likes and dislikes?_ Feeling guilty, she silently nodded to him, as he stepped past her to head to the stairs.

Leaving them to walk into the kitchen, Regina was finally left alone with her son. “Henry, are you _really_ OK with all this?” 

“Yes, mum. Robin’s a good guy. You deserve him. Both of you…”

“Thank you, my darling. But don’t forget, you’ll always be the most important man in my life!”

He stood, wrapping his long arms around her. Now almost a foot taller, he enveloped her in a hug. “I love you mum.”

She blissfully surrendered to the cuddle. “That’s all a mother wants to hear from her child! I love you too, my prince.”

\---

It was almost ten when Marian came out of the bathroom, standing outside the boy’s bedroom. As she tentatively opened the door to peek inside. Regina arrived by her side. “Everything OK?”

Carefully stepping in, the sight before them made her heart flutter. Robin was lying on the centre of the bed, on top of the quilt, with Roland beside him. Both apparently asleep, the boy’s pyjama-clad upper half was above the quilt, his head resting across his father’s broad chest as Robin’s left arm was protectively draped around his shoulder. A copy of Robinson Crusoe lay beside them. A gentle breeze brushed over him from the wide open window.

_“Oh, bless!”_ whispered Marian, squeezing her wife’s arm a little tighter. She hadn’t seen father and son asleep together since she lay her baby on his bare chest all those years ago. And now here they were, her son grown up, still clinging to his father. She couldn’t stop a rogue tear sliding down her cheek. _“Just look at them. I missed so much, didn’t I?”_

_“I know,” _her queen whispered back, wiping at the stray tear. 

\---

As they carefully closed the door, Henry appeared on the landing with his bag. “I’m turning in too. Goodnight mum, goodnight _mamma!_”

“Bit early for you to go to bed, isn’t it?” said Marian grinning. “Nothing to do with that late night at the Rabbit Hole?”

“Something like that! After we left, we went to Patrick’s. You remember Patrick, mum? Well he’s in town over the holidays, and working part-time at that fancy restaurant you guys went to last night. He said he saw you there. He’d just finished his shift so we went to his folks for a few beers. I didn’t get back to ma’s till gone three! So, I’m pooped. See you in the morning?”

“Goodnight, my love.” Regina kissed his cheek. “Your room’s all made up. I'll see you in the morning...”

Almost as soon as he'd walked way, Roland’s door opened, a sleepy Robin appearing, rubbing his eyes. “Roland’s fast asleep.”

“We looked in," Regina smiled. “You two looked absolutely adorable! Thanks for getting him to come home without too much fuss.”

“He’ll be just fine. I’ve left his windows open. I'll go bring my things up - which room am I in tonight? I can bunk up with Roland?”

“After everything we spoke about last night…and this morning, and you still need to ask?”_ She pulled on his sweater moving in front of him_. “That is a very stupid question!”

“Are you quite sure, Gina? It is my first night here after all, and Henry’s in the house…”

“If I hear you ask just one more time, I swear to god, I’m going to poof you into the laundry room to sleep!”

Marian giggled, looking at him lustfully, in a way that used to never fail to arouse him. “My queen, or should I say, _our_ queen, has spoken! From now on, you share with us!”

\---

As he left the bathroom after a quick shower, he stepped into the bedroom, with a towel around his waist and bare above, to find Marian on one side of the bed, under the quilt and reading through something on her cell phone. While Regina sat upright on the other side, wearing reading glasses and scanning through a book.

“Mm love the glasses! Make you look sexily academic!” he said, rubbing his hair with another towel

Marian looked up, surveying his bare torso. “I love that view, myself!”

Regina tutted, stifling a smile. “None of that, you two! I’m still tired from last night, and I’m putting the blame for that square on the pair of you.” she took off the glasses, placing the book on the little side table.

“I don’t seem to recall you objecting at the time? Mind you, I could do with a full night’s sleep too. Robin, I hope you’re going to put something on other than that towel?”

“Spoilsport!” he grinned. Focusing, his irises went a pale gold colour momentarily. The towel disappeared, replaced by a pair of plain blue silk boxers and white T-shirt.

“Very nice,” approved Regina. “Merlin taught you well, though your son told us this evening that, apparently, you seem to think that using magic makes us ‘far too lazy’?”

“True, I did say that, but I forget to pack my PJs! So needs must. Anyway, where do you want me to sleep – side or centre?”

“Gina usually hogs the quilt and rolls, taking half of it with her,” Marian sniggered, “so best she sleeps in the centre to keep warm, and we hold the sides.”

“I do NOT hog the quilt, madam!” she objected, moving into the centre of the bed, before sliding on top of Marian, looking down on her. “Anyway, you endlessly toss and turn in the night!” she retorted, Marian now merely giggling under her, but parting her thighs to allow her legs to get in between them. _It was obvious to Robin this playful, loving squabbling, was probably a nightly occurrence. They were clearly still besotted with each other. But just the sight of them like this made things stir inside!_

Marian, enjoying the light weight of her wife’s warm body on top, dug her palms into her sides, knowing _exactly_ how ticklish she was, and just where! With a resulting cackle, she scrunched up, giving the taller woman the opening, and within a second she twisted, turned and forced the queen off of her, onto her side and then onto her back, Marian immediately mounting her to reverse their positions. Robin watched their love play throughout, feeling a little like a voyeur.

“A word of warning, Gina, I seem to remember Robin farts in his sleep sometimes!” Two pairs of chocolate brown eyes turning to look at him, Marian’s cheek now resting on Regina’s, as he eased himself between the sheets.

“Hey, don’t include me in your petty squabbles! Gina, if you do want to go to sleep, please stop mounting each other in front of me? The very last thing I need right now, is trying to settle with a raging hard-on!”

That made both women roar with laughter. “Poor wee thing!” she snarked, raising a brow. “Feeling a little left out, thief?”

“Says the woman telling me a moment ago she needed to sleep?”

“He does have a point!” said Marian, before settling her open mouth over Regina’s. As she responded in kind, their widening jaws and mutual groans told him that tongues were clearly at work.

_Unfortunately, the effect on his cock was fairly instant. As he watched the sight of them virtually swallowing each other’s mouths, he realised he'd need some sort of relief himself if he hoped to have any form of sleep tonight._ “Ladies, I think I got teased enough last night, so I need to leave you for a few minutes!”

“Nope, not this time!” said Marian, after unsealing their mouths sloppily. “Sorry, we do tend to get a bit carried away.” As she said it, she rolled off Regina onto her back, before forcing herself onto Robin’s front, feeling a rock hard stiffness on her thigh. “Ooh, I see the problem!” she smirked, “Or I should say, I can _feel_ it!” before pressing herself down harder.

“You, Marian Locksley, are a _very_ bad girl!” groaned Robin at the discomfort.

“The worst!” she agreed, giving him a sultry look. “Now, Gina said _she_ wanted to sleep. But that doesn’t mean to say we have to…just yet?” she pushed herself against him again.

Watching their excited exchange, it was Regina’s turn to feel left out, seeing the pair get more heated. “Perhaps I could be persuaded to stay awake just a little while longer…”

\---

In the cool night air, the small group stood on the convent lawn, studying the starry sky. A mounted telescope had been assembled and one of the guests peered through.

“You’re right, just north of Dubhe,” said the tall, dark-haired man. “That’s definitely new!”

“Blue believes it’s connected to the Golden Child prophecy. Look to the right of the new star. See that dim, yellowish one?”

“I see it. How’s that connected?”

“That also wasn’t there two nights ago!” said the Blue Fairy, certainty in her voice. “It was much further away, in a different location. We’ve been tracking it’s trajectory. I believe it will align itself with Polaris, Merak, Dubhe and the new star in about four days from now.” 

The tall man looked into the viewer again. “Five star alignment? So, the birth of a child?”

“Not quite, Jefferson. I ran it through some rather useful modern software the ladies use here, and it indicates not quite a full alignment, but a passing one. However, their full alignment is calculated to happen at the end of May next year…”

“End of May?” _he did a quick calculation of his own._ “That’s about nine months away. So, what’s this predicting, Merlin, some sort of _conception_?”

“I believe so,” said the greatest sorcerer who ever lived. “Which is why I called you. You have some rather unusual magical gifts. I’m hoping you’ll agree to assisting us in finding out whether we face a threat, or something…much better!”

The Hatter studied him closely. “Don’t tell me, you want me to time jump? Go forward a few years to see what’s going to happen?”

“Precisely. But only one year forward. You’re the only person I know who can move both backwards and forwards in time unassisted by the need for a wand. Mine has been lost with my apprentice, so I cannot, otherwise I would have done it myself.”

“It’s dangerous! I may not be able to travel back if anything’s happened to magic there when I arrive. Besides, if there is a child, I don’t know who to look for, or indeed where! It’s a big country. after all!”

“It is, but I believe I can help with that. Remember the true love magic we discussed inside?” Jefferson nodded. “Well, I believe I have identified one of the magical signatures that came from it. I think Robin of Locksley to be one of the main sources of the magic.”

“Robin Hood? I wasn’t even aware he had any magic? Also, I thought he was dead!”

“Jefferson, my boy, a lot's happened over the last week which I need to fill you in on! I’ll explain it all in a moment. However, suffice to say, Robin is very much alive, and is currently living here in Storybrooke. So I don’t believe you’ll have to travel far.”

“So, who’s the other signature?”

“That’s where it gets complicated. Robin had breakfast with me this morning, and was joined by his former wife, Marian. Since his death she married Regina Mills. I detected Marian's signature from her, but she doesn’t have magic. So, it could be her. But in case it isn’t, we need to know whether there’s a possible threat or not.”

He pondered the request, Reul Ghorm looking surprisingly anxious for his decision. “OK, I’ll do it. But I want to speak to Grace first! It’s all very well getting back here seemingly minutes after I left, but just in case! And if anything goes wrong and I can't get back, you need to promise me you'll explain and take care of her!”

"With my life, my boy! You have my word..." 

"Mine too!" said Blue. "I know her fairy godmother. I'll intervene if necessary."

\---

For the second night running, their passion just got the better of them. Seeing Marian and Robin making love right in front of her, had been a remarkable aphrodisiac for Regina, restoring her from her sleepy state completely.

After seeing Robin slowly lift Marian's ivory silk teddy, kissing her belly and slowly working down between her thighs, dropping kisses and small bites either side, Regina sat up to watch more closely. He raised her thighs slightly to get a better position, before gently parting the swollen labia. Flattening his tongue, he licked over her entrance, causing Marian to shiver, before sliding first one, then two fingers inside. As she shuddered, his tongue then curled, his mouth dropping onto her already red and swollen clitoris. "Aah!" she gasped. It was when he sucked on the little bud harder that the loud groan came "Oooooooh! Yes...like that! Just...like...that!"

Never imagining she could feel so turned on just by seeing her Marian in this state, at the hands of another, Regina couldn't help herself, sliding her hand over her own core as she watched. It all happened so quickly, just as it had last night. Robin's head stayed down as his lips, tongue and fingers quickly drove Marian over the edge, with a "YES! FUCK! OH GOD YES!!" 

As she drew breath, Robin knelt back, making his boxers disappear with magic, to reveal the over-engorged penis, which seemed to spring out, released from its confines.

“Inside me…now!” commanded Marian, looking down at the impressive weapon, lifting her teddy clean over her head and shoulders before lying back down again, opening up to him.

_“Your wish is my...absolute delight!”_ he breathed.

However, as he was about to line himself up to finally penetrate her, he felt a hand on his chest, stopping him. Regina's hand. The queen pushed him back a little, creating space between him and Marian. Regina, now on her knees, continued pressing him back, before lifting a leg and pushing herself between them, facing down on Marian. A flash of her magic, and her nightdress was gone, leaving her as naked as her two lovers.

“You got him first last night, and besides, you just peaked! My turn, I think…” Without another word, she put her hands under the other woman’s calves, lifting them into the air before lifting herself to squat over her, carefully resting her groin square on Marian’s raised, and very wet, core. “Mm,” she groaned, as she slid her own pussy over it, pushing against her before lying down fully on her_. “Robin, fuck me first please?”_

Robin couldn’t believe what she’d said, or what he was seeing. Namely, from behind them, two very wet, very swollen sets of labia, one pressing down on the other. Just the sight of that made his cock twitch violently! Taking a deep breath, and willing himself to hold on as long as possible, he lined himself up behind Regina before easing himself slowly and carefully inside her. He gasped at the wonderful sensation as her muscles slowly relaxed to allow him in, holding him firmly. As he pushed further inside, Regina’s abdomen pressed onto Marian’s, and the taller woman looked up at her, knowing exactly the moment he’d gone inside, seeing the look on her face and feeling the pressure on her own groin. _“Fuck!” _whispered Regina, _“Feel so full!”_ He eased back out, almost completely, before driving inside once again, the pressure also felt by Marian below.

Slowly the pace increased, Robin moving faster and harder, his hips slapping hard against her backside as he held tightly onto her hips. _To Robin this was utter bliss!_ As he powered in and out, his over keenness caused him to pull out too far, slipping out. Tilting back, he was about to re-enter, when he saw the lower pair of lips presenting themselves keenly. Unable to resist, he lowered his now glistening cock a fraction, to ease himself inside Marian, hearing her loud gasp at the unexpected, but very welcome, entry.

“Oof! Gives a whole new meaning to ‘sharing’!”

Below, Regina, who’d managed to latch onto Marian’s lips between thrusts as she rested on her, felt the loss of him from inside, before a moment later, seeing her wife’s eyes bulge slightly, her jaw dropping, as her body pushed up a notch, Robin clearly having now entered her in turn. “Greedy!” she groaned at her loss, and Marian’s gain, when she’d been so close to her peak. To help her along, Regina twisted her head down to seize a turgid nipple between her lips, sucking hard on the nub. The resulting loud hiss from the woman below a suitable reward for her loss. It took a matter of moments before hips rose against him, her climax upon her once again, before she seized the queen’s mouth with her own, screaming into it. When she was able to speak again, Regina growled behind her. “You’d better not have finished yourself there, Locksley? I was so close just now. So get back in and stay in till I come!”

He tried, without success, to stifle his laughter, but obeyed without comment. Sliding his now very-wet member out of Marian’s warmth, he tilted back up to slide into Regina, the slick fluids of the other woman on him making the entry even smoother. Putting his large warm hands firmly on the front of her hips, he slammed in again and again and again, until the queen cried out in ecstasy, a powerful surge driving right through her. “Ooooh, Rob…Mari….fuuuuuck!” before she collapsed. Marian kept looking at him over the other woman’s shoulder. “She’s done, Robin! Let go now. Come inside her!” Almost the moment she stopped, he felt his balls tighten, his stomach tighten, and the powerful climax race through him as he exploded deep within. “Haaaaaahhh!!” he growled, before slumping off her onto the side. “So bloody good!”

As he looked to the side, he could see the other two were now as sweaty and shattered as he was, all three of them now laying on their backs to catch their breath.

_Oblivious to them, and less than twenty feet away across the landing, Henry lay in bed in the darkness, cringing with embarrassment._

“Will they ever remember to use a fucking sound proofing spell?” he groaned to himself.

\---


	37. Back from the Future

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Snow makes wrong assumptions about her daughter's relationship with her stepmother. The Locksleys make a premature public announcement about their relationship, and Jefferson returns from his trip in the future to inform Merlin of a very special baby. 
> 
> A new hero may be on the way...

_ **The Following Morning – Granny’s Diner** _

_It was close to noon when Emma and Killian arrived, the latter slowly and awkwardly walking his stumbling toddler into the diner in fits and starts. She’d yell whenever he picked her up to save time, waving her little chubby legs and insisting she be put down to walk, even if it did seem to take a lifetime_! “Know what, Swan, I reckon you were just like her at that age. A little madam wanting everything her way!”

“Nope, I’m sure I was adorable and a complete delight!” she said cockily, carrying the baby bag behind him. _“You_ on the other hand, were probably a right pain!”

“Gampaaa!” yelled the nearly two-year-old, having spotted David in the back of the café. She bounded clumsily towards him, as her grandfather, having seen her, rose from the table, dropping to his knees and opening his arms wide to welcome her in. As she latched onto him, he rose, happily cuddling her close and kissing her cheek, whispering something.

“Typical. We put in all the work – he gets the bloody cuddles!” said Emma, grinning. _Charming_ _had proved himself to be a brilliant, loving and besotted granddad, and she often felt a tinge of sadness seeing them together, imagining how life would’ve been growing up with him, rather than in multiple orphanages and homes without a father. After her recent, albeit brief, falling-out with her mother, partly due to her own long-ingrained feelings of abandonment, the surprisingly angry reaction from Ruby had made her reconsider her opinion. Seeing David’s chest and stomach scars, caused by his battling three guards to save her life, almost at the cost of his own, made her reassess and realise just how naïve she’d been, and what they had really sacrificed to save her life. She was now closer to Snow, but an even closer, unspoken bond existed now between father and daughter._

“Hi dad!” she said, kissing his cheek before she sat. “Hi Neal! Where’s mum?”

“In the back with Ruby and Dorothy, finalising next weekend’s wedding. Ruby asked her for some help, and you know your mum loves that kind of thing!” 

“Yeah, I remember her with mine. Hard to believe it was over three years ago!” she gave him a sad smile. “After the thing with Regina’s wedding, I still think she’s a bit sore with me!”

“With you, no, but probably still sore with Regina. You know what she’s like, she hates being misled or kept in the dark. Just like her daughter!” he grinned, squeezing her hand. “Anyway, it hardly matters now, does it? Seeing as Regina and Marian cancelled the wedding anyway.”

“They cancelled it?” _Her mind went straight back to Saturday’s magical wave. Was it linked?_

“Well, to be fair, they’re already married, aren’t they? It would have just been a blessing and a party. According to your mum’s friend Penny, who does the town hall bookings, they cancelled all three optional dates. Guess there’s no need now.” 

“I’ll pop over there and see her. She had her phone off all weekend and when she switched it on, didn’t call me but gave me a brush off text. Something's not right there!”

“Well, you can save yourself a journey,” said David, looking over her shoulder. “She just walked in!”

Emma turned to see a grinning Regina talking to Henry as they entered. Immediately behind them, Marian and Roland walked in, followed by…_Robin._ Everyone seemed to be smiling and laughing. Emma stood, looking down at them. “Kill, could you order me the usual, and a coffee? I’ll just be a couple of minutes...”

As Henry and the Locksleys came inside, a waitress showed them to a free table at the back, Emma walked up to her best friend. “Hello stranger. Not talking to me any more?”

“Emma!” Regina looked up at the blonde in surprise. _Since Saturday night, she’d been in a whirlwind of emotions, wrapping herself up in her little family. Since Robin had come home, Roland came back, Henry; and not forgetting the two nights of torrid sex! In the process, she’d disregarded her best friend. The woman who was almost so much more. She’d been unfair._ “I’m sorry! Things have been…busy. I didn’t mean to ignore you.” She looked past her, to see Charming and the captain fussing around the toddler. “How’s Hope?”

“Better with food in her, but don’t change the subject! Why didn’t you call me back? I left voice messages, I left texts. Even an email. I was worried, Regina! And I needed to speak to you about something urgently, but all you could do was send me a shitty little text!”

“You’re right. Again, I’m sorry. I left my phone switched off for most of the weekend, as I’ve been somewhat busy. I know Henry’s fine, because he slept at mine last night. What were you worried about? has something happened?”

“Not sure; it’s a bit personal. I was in here yesterday, with Merlin, when…” she stopped, looking over at the table behind her, shocked to see Marian lean over and give Robin a kiss…_on the lips?_ _Almost in view of her own wife! How the fuck can she be so blatant? _“Look, can we talk somewhere _private_?” She flicked her eyes back at Robin. “It’s important!”

Regina turned her head, seeing what she was looking at; seeing Marian smiling at him lovingly and guessing where this conversation was heading. “Just give me a moment, I need to check something first. Join me in the bathroom in a minute?”

As Emma walked over towards the bathrooms, she noticed Regina lean in between Marian and Robin, seeming to whisper something to them. Her wife and the former thief nodded, as though agreeing something with her.

A minute later she walked into the little make up area, to see Emma double-checking the stalls to ensure they were alone. “Gina, it’s about Marian!”

She nodded back, half expecting this.

“Remember that time we made that promise? The promise we’d always tell each other the truth, no matter how difficult or awkward?”

“I do. We do it to protect Henry. What is it?”

“I’m sorry to break it to you, but here goes. I think there’s something going on between Marian and Robin! You know that true love magic thing on Saturday night? Well yesterday, when we were in here, Merlin asked Robin directly if he knew anything about it, and he said no. But you know I can detect a lie, Gina, and that was a lie! Whatever happened, he knew something!” Regina listened, saying nothing. “And then a little later Marian came in. The two of them seemed _more than close_!” She stopped, waiting to see her reaction.

Regina sighed, looking down. “Anything else?”

“She kissed him, on the lips, right behind you! Sorry, I know she used to be his wife, but something seems a bit-”

“Emma, Marian loves him! Always has, and always will. And so do I.”

She'd expecting a _very_ different reaction. “I’m sorry?”

“No, I’m sorry. I'm sorry I didn’t call you back. I was trying to come to terms with something, and it was difficult to explain. Marian and Robin are together. With me!”

“With you? You mean…?” she paused, in case she’d misunderstood.

“Yes. Marian, Robin and I are together now. The three of us. Together. In the same way Mulan, Aurora and Philip Briar are together.”

Emma drew a breath. “I wasn’t expecting that!” 

“Nor me! Marian and I have hardly discussed anything else these past few days. We've asked him to move in, and he's agreed, subject to the boys not objecting. We told Henry and Roland last night.”

“Henry already knows? Jeez Gina, I don’t know what to say. Congratulations, I guess?”

“Thank you. I somehow had a feeling you’d be OK with it. Not sure about your mother though! Or most of the town.”

Emma’s frown disappeared, a smile replacing it. “Ignore all of them. But you’re happy?”

“Very! I, or should I say _we_, have the man we love back with us, Roland’s home permanently and…yes, I couldn’t be happier!”

“I’m happy for you,” Emma took her hands in her own. “So - that _true love_ thing on Saturday?”

“The wave? Yes, down to all three of us, I’m afraid!” She sniggered, blushing.

“That must have been quite somekiss, Gina!" she sniggered, "That was seriously powerful! How’d it happen?” _Regina’s suddenly bright red cheeks told her all she needed to know!_ “No, perhaps on second thoughts, don’t answer that!” 

“I wasn’t going to!” 

“Still, I’m really happy for you, Gina,” she brought her arms around the queen, hugging her, resting her cheek against her own. “You deserve your happiness!”

Regina hugged her back. “Thanks, Emma, you’re a true friend.”

As they held each other, the bathroom door swung open, Snow walking in, Ruby behind her. “Emma? Regina? What are you doing? What’s going on?” The two women separated immediately, now feeling awkward at the intrusion.

“Nothing,” said Emma. “Can’t a girl hug her best friend these days?”

Snow scanned the faces of both guilty-looking women. “Of course, but-”

“Thank you for the talk Emma,” said Regina, stepping away. "Now, if you’ll excuse me, I need to join the family. Ladies, good day.” she picked up her bag, walking out.

“Me too. Mum, I’ll see you in a minute…” she followed the brunette out, leaving a frowning Snow White and her own best friend looking at each other, confused.

“Those two, you don’t think there’s something going on between them, do you?” said Ruby. “After all those old rumours?”

\---

As food arrived and the Locksleys started eating, Marian looked at the young man opposite, who’d been yawning since they’d arrived. “Henry, I hope you don’t mind me saying this but, you seem just as tired as when you went to bed last night. If you’re having trouble sleeping, we’ve a couple of herbal remedies back home you can use?”

“Thanks, Marian, I might just do that!” _How do you tell your stepmother that her and your own mother’s screaming and yelling due to seemingly endless shagging last night was the primary cause?_

Roland hadn’t looked up, still working through a mouthful of cereal, when he finally joined in. “Hen, did you get woken up by mum’s nightmares?”

“Sorry Ro, nightmares?”

“Yeah. Her screaming! Mamma gets them too! Papa said she probably had nightmares, but I shouldn’t ever go into their bedroom in case I wake one of them up in the middle of a nightmare. Apparently, it’s dangerous. Before he came back, they used to wake me up too! So, I put Play-Doh in my ears so I can’t hear. I can give you some tonight!”

Henry had already collapsed in silent laughter, resting his head on the table, shoulders shaking, unable to speak. Regina's cheeks had gone scarlet, Marian’s already pink. Robin looked like he was in pain trying not to copy Henry. _“Don’t-you-dare!”_ whispered Marian.

“Roland,” the queen glared at Robin, desperate for him to pull himself together. “I’m sorry if my, our nightmares, have woken you up in the past. But it’s still not a good idea to put Play-Doh in your ears! Going to sleep like that could be really dangerous! Let me see if I can find something for you? Perhaps a silencing spell on your room?”

“OK, that would be great, mum, thanks,” he thought through the problem. “Though isn’t it weird, how whenever you or mamma gets one of your nightmares, the other gets one minutes later? I don’t know how you get to stay asleep during all the yelling!”

Robin managed to turn his face away just in time, as tea shot out of his mouth! He sprayed the wall nearby, and started coughing loudly. Henry, now completely lost, cupped his face in his palms to hide the tears streaming down. _For Regina, it was bad enough Robin was in hysterics, but seeing how Henry clearly knew just what those ‘nightmares’ were, made it so much worse!_

“Yes, Roland, it’s a problem I’ll admit!” Then turning to the man beside her. “Oh, for goodness sake Robin, pull yourself together!” As he was still trying to regain some sort of composure, Regina twirled her fingers, producing magic to make the brown liquid on the wall disappear, leaving it dry, as though it had never happened.

_“Thanks Gina," _ he wheezed, his voice slowly recovering. “Sorry about that! I swallowed too much tea in one go. Must’ve gone down the wrong hole…”

_“Probably accounts for the screaming!”_ muttered Henry, under his breath. Unfortunately, his little comment was heard by all the other adults, setting Robin off all over again!

”HENRY!” Both mothers yelled, as one.

\---

“Quite the racket back there, Swan!” said Killian, looking towards the commotion as Emma started on her food. “A lot of raucous laughter from Locksley and your boy. He appears to be having a coughing fit. What’s going on?”

“Mm?” she turned to see what he was looking at. “No idea - just happy, I guess.”

She looked back, seeing him give her a disbelieving stare. “What's so secretive, that you and the queen had to disappear into the ladies together?”

“What? Oh, nothing. Just asking her what she knew about that magic wave everyone’s talking about. Merlin says it isn’t a threat. I was just finding out what she thought_. _She hasn't been answering my calls. You know what she’s like, Kill, getting any info out of her…” She looked him straight in the eye, trying to gauge if he believed her or not. Her father was distracted by talking to Neal, as Hope continued eating. But Snow - she seemed to be staring hard at her, hanging onto her every word.

“And what did Regina say?” asked her mother. “Is there a threat, or not?”

“There’s no threat.” _She carefully avoided referring to Regina in the answer_. “Anyway, you all set for the wedding next week?”

“I think so,” _Snow knew she was deliberately changing the subject. No problem, she’ll catch her before she left._ “Ruby’s dress looks spectacular. I haven’t seen Dorothy’s, mind, as Belle’s helping her with that one and she’s sworn to secrecy. Neal’s going to be Ruby’s page, and your father’s giving her away. Decoration for the town hall and the catering’s all done, so I think we’re set.”

“Who’s giving Dorothy away? Who are her bridesmaids?”_ Just stop her talking about Regina!_

“Again, it’s a secret. Not even Ruby knows. But still, it’s going to be wonderful. I love weddings!” As she said it, she saw Emma’s focus, distracted by someone nearby. _Regina._ "You know,"_ a hint of irritation in her voice,_ “It’s so nice to be invited to a wedding for a change, _and made to feel you're truly welcome_, don’t you think?” 

Emma picked up on it immediately. _That anger at Regina's snub was still just below the surface!_ “Mum, please don’t? She's apologised already. You need to let it go!”

"As you've already told me," Snow huffed, “By the way, I need a word with you before you go. I-”

Regina chose that moment to arrive at their table, stroking Hope’s hair. “Hello, everyone. How are you all doing?”

\---

It took at least another ten minutes, before Snow finally got her chance. “Emma, we need to talk. Privately. It won’t take a moment. David, would excuse us?”

A minute later, Emma was back in the ladies' bathroom again, virtually dragged in by her mother. “Mum - what the fuck?”

“Sorry, but this can’t wait!” Snow turned serious. “Emma, she’s a married woman! You both are!”

“Married woman - you’re talking about Regina?”

“You’re playing with fire, Emma. We had this last year, when you were ill. You've a lovely husband, and a daughter, and she has a wife! What on earth are you thinking?”

“Mum!” She rolled her eyes in disbelief. “You really have got the wrong end of the stick!” 

“I saw you! I walked in here, and you two were all over each other. Then you both pulled back, looking as guilty as hell! Emma, I-”

“NO, SNOW!” It was rare for Emma to use her mother’s name these days. “Just SHUT UP and listen for once in your life, without jumping to stupid conclusions!” she barked back. “Just. Shut.Up! There’s nothing, absolutely nothing, going on between me and Regina! I’m happily married!” she growled. “She’d just told me something wonderful that's happened to her, and I was congratulating her! And that’s it! What you saw was me hugging my best friend, probably the only real friend I've ever had! Nothing else! So, keep your bloody mouth shut for a change, before you start spreading any more stupid rumours!” 

Snow shrank from the onslaught, which must have been heard outside. However, neither seemed to notice a flushing sound from one of the stalls, a tall brunette walking out. _Marian!_

“Ladies?” They shrank back in silence as the taller woman moved to the basins, silently pouring some soap on her hands, and washing them under the tap, still saying nothing. After drying them quickly, she turned, glaring angrily at Snow. “If you’ll excuse me?” she marched out. Snow and Emma froze. _She heard everything!_

As Emma followed her out, annoyed that her mother had put her in such an awkward position, it was to see the Locksley family were near the front, standing close to the counter, Henry beside them. Marian seemed to be talking to Granny, who then walked out in front of the nearest diners.

“CAN I HAVE YOUR ATTENTION, PLEASE?” she bellowed, gaining silence from the fifty or so diners. “Regina and Marian here tell me they have something they want to announce to you all! So, quiet everyone!”

“Thank you, Eugenia!” said the first Elected Queen of the United Realms, standing ramrod straight. Robin and Marian either side of her, Henry to Marian’s right.

“Good afternoon everyone! I gather there’s been a lot of talk about a certain incident that happened on Saturday night? Some of you, those of you who have been touched by magic in the past, will have felt a hot blast of air and flashing golden light.” She noticed several of the diners nodding. “While those of you who have never encountered magic, will have just felt a warm breeze. Well, there is no need to be alarmed. There is no external threat!”

“How can you be sure?” Leroy yelled back. “One of the lads spoke to the Sorcerer Saturday night, and he said he wasn’t sure who, or what, caused it!” 

“Because WE were the cause of it!”

Regina waited, while a few gasps sounded around the room, followed by various um’s and ahs of the confused. “That magic, was 'true love' magic, and it came from our house in Mifflin Street.”

“So, which one of you woke the other one up?” asked Ashley, the former Cinderella. “Who was cursed? You or Marian?”

“It’s not always caused by waking someone from a sleeping curse, Mrs. Herman. It can be caused by a realisation of love shared. By a willingness to accept your devotion to another human being is reciprocated.”

“That already happened last Christmas, didn’t it?” asked Ruby. “I remember it. But Saturday’s was much more powerful than that!”

“Indeed, it was, Miss Lucas! And that’s because, not only did it involve Marian and I, but someone else. The two of us do indeed share true love, but_…” she grasped Marian’s hand, now feeling more nervous about reactions to the news about to break,_ “…we also both share that love with another. And we both realised, and accept, that we not only want, but _need_ him in our lives!” she turned to look to the man on her left. “_Him,_ being Robin here!”

A few gasps went around, and Emma was pleased to see Snow’s was one of the loudest!_ Perhaps now she’ll stop making assumptions now?_

“You see, some of you may know already that Robin was the man Tinker Bell led me to many years ago, with fairy dust. My soulmate. He’s the man I not only fell in love with, but the man who, four years ago, sacrificed his own life to save mine. He’s my True Love, just as much as Marian is!”

As various whispers went around the room, Marian stepped forward. “I’ve only lived among you for nine months now, but I fell in love with Regina here within days of meeting her, and have been ever since! We even married two months ago. But long before I had even heard of her, or the Evil Queen, I met, fell in love with, and married Robin of Locksley, an outlaw from a noble family, cast out by the king. We had our son, Roland, and were happy, albeit always under threat. Later I lost him. He thought I’d been killed and, when I finally got here, it was only to find out he’d been murdered. So, imagine my shock when he was brought back to us last weekend?” She turned, facing him, but still spoke to their audience. “Like Regina, I still love Robin with all my heart, and the magic everyone felt on Saturday, was just a confirmation of what I already knew. He and I have true love; Regina and I have true love; and Regina and Robin hold it for each other too!”

“So,” Regina took over again, “Robin has moved into Mifflin Street with us, and we now consider ourselves, to use the Briar’s term for their relationship, a ‘thruple’. A union of three adults, similar to the mayor’s family. We’ve decided to make this public to avoid any further silly rumours or panic about new villains arriving.”

Emma tilted her head back, glaring at her mother in triumph. Marian saw her look.

“And I would also like to say a personal thank you to Emma Swan-Jones!” Several turned to stare at the sheriff, Regina raising a brow. “You all know Emma well, and you should know she is also Regina’s closest friend here in Storybrooke. They’ve been amazingly supportive of each other as they brought up Henry together, to become the remarkable man he is today,” she beamed at the now slightly-embarrassed Author. “Emma’s a remarkable woman, married to a remarkable man, my best friend and business partner, Killian. We value her enormously, so I hope after this, all the silly rumours around her and Regina will stop once and for all!”

_Regina and Emma shared a surprised look. Emma guessing it was prompted by what Marian heard in the bathroom. Seeing Marian now staring straight back at her, Snow turned away, now feeling awkward, and tried to engage in conversation with Neal instead. _

_\---_

** _Jefferson’s Mansion – Two hours later_ **

The little group of four were assembled around the large coffee table in the living room. The mansion, jammed full of antiques and furniture collected over many years from numerous realms, was one of the most valuable estates in Storybrooke. The owner’s daughter now appeared with a heavy silver tray full of tea, milk and cups, carried by her best friend.

“So what if he doesn’t get back?” said Grace, getting increasingly anxious. “He said he’d be here by six! What if he can’t get back?”

A large, warm hand settled on her shoulder. “Try to stay calm, my dear. Your father’s done this many times before! If there’s a delay, I’m sure it’s for a good reason. I have every confidence in him.”

“He said he had to time shift again, but he wouldn’t give me any details! He just said to call you if he wasn’t here by six tonight! Why you two? Do you know where he went?”

“We do,” said Reul Ghorm. “He's on a mission, to find out something very important which could affect all of us.”

“So, I guess he’s gone to the future?” said Henry Mills, more as a statement than a question. “If it was the past, he would have told Grace the details. That’s why he couldn’t tell us. Why didn’t you go yourself?”

“I would willingly do so, Henry. I can travel between realms unassisted, but cannot transfer through time without my wand. The wand has a very specific tie to me, but it has been lost many years now. Grace’s father has a very specific, unique, magic which allows him to travel backwards and forward in time without such a device. The hat is merely used for location and as a calendar.”

“But even when he gets back, he still won’t be able to tell us anything without changing it? So, what’s the point?”

“He will tell the Sorcerer,” said Blue, “and Merlin can then decide whether it's serious enough to intervene in some way. However, our initial impression is that what he finds out may well be very good, if not wonderful, news! At least that’s what we hope.”

_Henry listened but…there were so many things he didn’t understand._ “But you’re a seer, like Grandpa Gold! You should be able to see this stuff, surely?”

The Sorcerer smiled, benevolently. “Yes, to some extent, but time is an odd construct. I can see some of the futures of those living, but not those to be born or anyone of my own blood line. Time is remarkable, Henry. For example, with my wand, I have seen realms that exist in tandem with our own. I've met with your mother when she was a child in a cinema, no less! An in a realm where you were born, with your mother and father having reunited, bringing you up in a world without magic!”

“My dad’s alive somewhere?”

“He is, but not as you’d know him. I’ve seen him married to your mother. And to another, with other siblings. I’ve even seen several versions of you growing up in Storybrooke! All of them based on points and events in time, which didn’t happen in this timeline. It’s a little hard to explain.”

“Try me? I'm interested in this stuff. As it’s the past and never happened here, tell me about the other ways I grew up?”

“Well let’s see,” he rubbed his beard, thinking. “I’ve seen Baelfire, Emma and their son, with your face but a different name, living and working here, with the woman you know as Regina having been banished to the Enchanted Forest in obscure poverty. I’ve even seen you grow up with your mothers happily married to each other.”

“Really? I always knew they had chemistry, but never realised that could happen.”

“They have chemistry and magic. A very potent combination. They even produced a true love child.”

“That’s impossible! Even with magic, two women can’t make a baby together!”

“Not _quite_ true, Henry. Two women cannot create a child without a seed, but they can both be part of the egg itself. Even in the world without magic, in laboratories, it is possible! However, I digress. The point is that throughout life we make decisions which change our fate. There are branches of time where we made a different choice, or avoided a choice. These branches can also produce different realms, as well as different results.”

“You’re right, that is confusing. So, Jefferson’s coming back to tell you something he’s seen in the future, which could be a blessing, or a curse to be stopped, if it can be?”

“Precisely. You put the case well, young author.” As he said it, they heard noises from the hallway. A key in the lock.

“Grace, I’m back!” yelled a voice from the hallway.

“PAPA!” she screamed, racing out the door to him, “You're late! I was worried sick!”

_As they hugged tightly, Henry’s mind went back to when they reunited all those years ago, after the curse. After a schoolgirl known as Paige realised her father hadn’t left her. _

The Hatter’s eyes brimmed with tears at the welcome. _His mind also went back to that day, to the lanky girl who hugged him. So different to the tall, beautiful woman he held now, but still his little girl nonetheless._ “Hello, darling! I promised you I would be, didn’t I? Sorry if I’m a little late, but technically speaking, here I only left you yesterday!” he looked over her shoulder to see the Sorcerer smiling at him. “Merlin, what day is it?”

“Monday! Just as we arranged. Though we were starting to get concerned. How many days were you away in the other place?”

“About two weeks, roughly.”

“Two weeks?” said Grace. “Papa, I don’t understand?”

“I can normally come back to the same day I’ve travelled, my love. But I used a new hat this time, so…like a faulty watch, I need to reset it.”

“Welcome back, my boy!” said Merlin. “Now, it’s evening and I don’t want to take away any more of your time together than necessary. Perhaps we should step outside and talk?”

“Good idea,” he spotted the Author. “Oh Henry, hi. Sorry, I didn’t see you there!”

“Hello Mr. Hatter, it’s good to have you back. Anything you can tell us about what you saw, or is it all strictly hush hush?”

Jefferson turned to see Merlin frowning, already moving his head from side to side to dissuade him otherwise. “Afraid not, Henry! I’m sure this man here’s told you already, anything I said could really change your future, and not necessarily for the good!” then he looked up at his daughter. _His beautiful daughter who he’d lost for so long that…his mind was made up, regardless of Merlin’s view._ “Actually…there IS something I can tell you…”

“Jefferson…no!” Merlin was emphatic. “You know how this works!”

“I do! But this is something different, Merlin. Henry, I’m not going to give you any details, but merely some advice. Advice that I beg you and Grace to listen to _most carefully!”_

“Go on, papa. What is it?”

He turned, pulling her hand into his, rubbing his thumb across her knuckles. “I must beg of you, both of you! One day, you’re likely to meet with a young man called Stephen Pringle. Remember his name well. Stephen Pringle! I beg you. Never, ever, EVER, get into a car with Stephen Pringle! Ever! Do I have your word?”

She hadn’t seen him that serious for ages. “Sure papa. Stephen Pringle. Got it!”

His eyes fell on Henry, who was thinking. “Stephen Pringle. I think I’ve seen him in Harvard. Sure thing Mr. Hatter, you got it!” Jefferson nodded, giving Grace’s fingers a little squeeze before walking away, opening the door to step outside with Merlin and Blue, leaving them alone.

“What the hell was that all about?” said Henry.

“No idea, but papa clearly knows something! Best say clear of this ‘Stephen Pringle’, I guess?” 

\---

The three walked onto the front lawn, as far from the house as they could, to avoid being overheard. Blue was the first to ask. “So, what did you find out?”

“The hat I used has problems, but I managed to deal with most of them. It sent me forward nearly a year further than I planned, about twenty two months in total. But it still kept me in Storybrooke. I stayed there three days, then hired a car and went to Boston and New York.”

“To see Grace? That was much too risky, Jefferson! If she saw two versions of you, that could have serious repercussions. Did she suspect anything?”

“I have done this sort of thing before, Blue!” he snapped, irritated.

“Of course you have. Forgive me, I didn’t mean any disrespect! Anyway, to the first matter. Was there a birth around the time we thought?” Blue seemed anxious.

“Only three births in Storybrooke, for the whole of May. One of them, according to the birth register, fathered by Robin. Honour Elizabeth Locksley. Honour spelt the British way, with a ‘u’!”

“A girl?” Merlin seemed surprised. “A sister for young Roland. How nice. Marian must be delighted.” 

“Interesting you say that. I saw the birth certificate, and Regina and Marian are _both_ listed as the mothers, with Robin as the father.”

“Nothing odd there,” said Blue. “Adopted and co-parents are often put on certificates these days. it can identify legal responsibility, rather than biological.”

“Ah, but here’s the thing! I went to the diner and saw the child. I spoke to Regina while she was holding her. They share a magic signature. The baby is definitely Regina’s.”

Merlin smiled. “So, the Lake Nostos waters did their thing! Good for her, she always wanted to give birth to a child of her own.”

“Yes but…there was something else. I felt magic coming off the baby. Very strong white magic! But there was also something…different about her. So, I had planned to break into the hospital records office, to see if I could uncover anything else, when I nearly got caught…”

“Jefferson,” sighed the Sorcerer, “I did say merely to find out the basics! You could have put yourself at risk!”

“I know, but I needed to find out. As I said, there was something different about that baby! As it was, I didn’t need to. Fortunately, I met up with Victor Whale. I offered him a drink at the pub in the harbour.”

“You offered a known alcoholic a drink? I thought he was teetotal?”

“He is. But very talkative regardless! I mentioned I’d seen the Locksley child, and that she seemed very different. Without much prompting, he told me she has a unique DNA.”

“And?”

“It appears that, although Regina gave birth to her, young Honour Locksley has the DNA of _three_ biological parents. Regina, Robin…and Marian!”

Blue and Merlin looked at each other, a small grin growing on both. “Interesting. Anything else?”

“The Saviour also gave birth, a month after Regina, and also to a girl. Elizabeth Swan Jones. Though I never saw the baby herself. She was about ten months old when I left, a month younger than the Locksley child. Oh, and at the time I left, Marian Locksley was also halfway through a pregnancy, herself.”

“What a fecund little family,” mused Merlin. “Well done, my boy, you did well!”

“Thanks. By the way, I brought you back a little present.” He opened up his leather coat, pulling something long out of a pocket inside. “I think you may have missed this?”

“My wand!” gasped the Sorcerer. “How on earth? Where did you find it?”

“I met Rumple.” _Jefferson was one of the Dark One’s very few trusted friends._ “He knew instantly, before I even said anything, that I wasn’t from his time! We got talking and I told him I was on a mission for you but couldn’t give details. He knows how much I hate time travelling! He said an item recently handed in by thieves for petty cash sprung his interest. He recognised it and said that, as it wouldn’t work for anyone else, I should hand it to its rightful owner, and tell him he probably owes him a favour but he would let it go this time! I think Belle helped persuade him on that point!”

“Thank you so much, Jefferson. I will indeed return the favour to you both!”

The Blue Fairy had a more serious expression. “Jefferson, whilst your trip has indeed been successful, you just now told Grace something of the future. Perhaps we should wipe that memory before we leave. Merlin?”

“NO! I BEG OF YOU, DO NOT?”

“Jefferson, you know how this works! If she knows anything of her future, she may well damage that future! We really need to-”

“If she forgets it, she'll have no future anyway! And nor will Henry!”

“You need to explain. What significance does this _‘Stephen Springer’ _have on her?”

The Hatter slumped, lifting his hands up to his face. “When I left Storybrooke, I travelled down to Boston. Grace _had_ been living in Henry’s apartment, as she is now, in the city. But… I discovered from Rumple that she’d been killed in a car crash three months earlier! Henry had also been in the car, as a passenger. He was badly injured. Broken arm, leg, neck in a surgical collar. But Grace never made it! She’d been sitting in the front!”

“I’m so very sorry!” _Blue’s tone changed completely_. “That's terrible. And Stephen Springer?”

“Was the driver. He was killed too! It wasn’t his fault, just some drunk kid coming the other way. Henry was still in quite a bad way after I saw him. He was the one who gave me all the details…”

“Three months before, you say?” Merlin nodded silently pondering what to do. “Well, I think, under the circumstances, we should let that particular piece of information, AND ONLY THAT piece, stay with young Grace and Henry, don’t you Reul?”

The Blue Fairy nodded. “You never know, it may even save the life of young Mr. Springer, too!”

\---

Three nights later, the three of them stood once again on the convent lawn, surrounding the large telescope. Once again, they looked at the same star cluster.

“Four stars fully aligned, Polaris at the top and the fifth coming into place. You were right, Reul!”

She smiled, partly satisfied. “It would seem so, though as for the conception itself, nature will have to take its course!” As she said it, the distant fifth star, still unnamed, brightened noticeably for a couple of seconds before dimming again. “Tell me you both saw that?”

“I did! Seems our magical new healer may have just been created!”

\---


	38. Settling In

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After three nights under one roof, things aren't as settled as they thought.
> 
> Some people are having doubts. Henry gives his mother something to consider...

_Word spread quickly throughout the town about the relationship between the royal couple and the resurrected outlaw. Their reception from others was mostly good, though a few of the older, more conservative folk thought it all a bit odd, with a very small minority thinking it disgusting or just plain wrong. However, having already had the experience of seeing the mayor and his beloved Princess Aurora together marry the warrior hero Mulan, most were fully accepting, though curious of the odd little family. _

_The first few days of Robin settling in had been fairly straightforward. First priority for Regina was to re-practice and test the soundproofing spell on their bedroom, to avoid any further embarrassment. Bringing all Robin’s belongings into their home was straightforward enough, though defining roles within their relationship not so much. Regina, being Regina, had drawn up a rota and schedule of tasks and responsibilities. Robin, keen not to destabilise the smooth running of their life, went along with most of it. For example, as Marian and Regina were both far better cooks than him, they controlled the kitchen. As for the laundry, after a small mishap with him putting a red sweater on a boil wash in with some of their delicates, it was agreed he should stay away from running that part. _

_When it came to other matters though, things were not so smooth. Roland’s request to repaint his bedroom forest green, was met with fierce resistance from the mothers, turning him down flat. As was Robin’s idea to build a large tree house for Roland and his friends up her precious white pine. Also his idea to dig a pond at the bottom of the garden, or to build a den for him and Roland._

_He loved his new life with his loves, but couldn’t help feeling a little…trapped. As he looked around the rooms, it was obvious to anybody that this huge house was owned, and run, by women, for women. The soft delicate pastels, the ornate curtains, the furnishings; everything seemed so...feminine. Looking out of the window from Roland’s room, she saw the perfect, short-clipped lawn, its edges carefully manicured. The immaculate shrubs, pruned by magic. The carefully clipped fruit trees, the pollarded limes. _

_While it was all very beautiful and artistic, to Robin it seemed so...artificial and cosmetic!_

“You OK?” said a voice from behind, distracting him from his thoughts.

“Oh…Sorry, I was just thinking about something...”

“You seem glum,” said Marian. “Something wrong?”

He sighed, loudly. “No, but…I’ve been thinking about that plot I bought last week at the edge of the forest. You know, the one where I planned to build a house?”

“You actually bought the land?”

“Yeah, off Rumple. I was originally going to build something for Roland and myself, on the edge of the forest. But also, a little settlement there, for the men. They really shouldn’t be living in the convent or in the bed and breakfasts. They need their own places, their own space, now. Merlin’s shown me how to use magic, to do it a lot quicker and easier, and there’s guys here who know about plumbing, drainage and stuff like that...”

“OK. So, what’s the problem? You have the magic.”

“I’ve been thinking. I’m still going to go ahead and build a place for me too. A place where we can all go. Roland, Robyn, you, me, Gina.”

“Why? We’ve got a perfect place here!” _She saw his face drop at that comment, a frown emerging, which alarmed her._ “Robin, are you not happy here? Being with Regina and me?”

“Of course I am. I love you, both of you! It’s just…” he found it hard to gather his thoughts. “It’s this place…”

An anxious feeling grew inside her. “You’re worrying me! What is it?” Moving in front of him, she took his hand in hers. “We tell each other everything, Robin, don’t we?” 

“Yes. It’s just…this place…it’s not really _ours_, is it? It’s really yours and Gina’s.”

“And yours! Your name may not be on the deeds, but…we want you happy here. You, Roland, and even Robyn when she comes to stay.”

“It’s not about ownership, Mari. It’s about…oh, I don’t know, feeling _part_ of it!”

“I don’t understand! You’re not making any sense…”

“That's cos It’s a girl’s house!” said a young voice close by. “Not a boys’ house!”

Marian spun around, having not seen him appear. “Roland? What-”

“And you won’t let me paint my room! Or let me have a tree house!”

“We’ve been through this already! Gina’s tried to explain-”

“But it always has to be HER way, doesn't it? Whenever I want something, you have to have it her way instead!” he whined.

“That’s not true, Roland! We let you leave the windows open to go outside whenever you want, even at night, didn't we? We even let you build that rope ladder in the trees!”

“That was one rope, mamma! And I don’t want to live in this boring room! Papa even asked you two about building a pond for me, and she said no, and you just went and agreed with her again! Just cos it would mess up the grass!” He turned to face his father. “Papa, I know what you mean. This is _their_ house, not ours! I don’t really like it here…”

_His last words hit Marian far harder than he would ever realise! Having just persuaded him to come home with Robin, and knowing they weren’t happy, was just…devastating!_ “I’m…I’m sorry you feel like that!” she turned, walking away, trying to stop them seeing her tears. 

Knowing he might have caused a problem, the nearly ten-year-old looked up at Robin, worried. “Papa, I think I upset her! But you always told me to tell the truth, didn't you? Have I done something wrong?”

“No. And yes, I did, my boy, I did. Let me have a word with her, OK? I’m sure it’ll all be fine in the end!”

\---

_Within minutes, after drying her eyes, Marian was on the phone to the stables. Regina was riding but, once a message was passed to her, she rang her wife. Hearing Marian’s obvious distress, she disapparated from the stable’s office, reappearing again in her own bedroom, to avoid startling anyone, before going downstairs. By this time, Robin and Roland had already left to go to the harbour, meeting with some of Robin’s men. Marian explained everything that had happened over coffees in the lounge. Regina had been as shocked as her to discover neither father nor son were happy living there. However, they were so wrapped up in the conversation, neither heard Henry walk in. _

“So, they really said they don’t want to live here anymore?” said a crestfallen Regina, holding her hands as she wiped her eyes.

“Not exactly. Roland said he _doesn’t like it_ here. Robin said something about it being our house. As in yours and mine, not theirs! Then Roland also brought up that room painting thing; and the tree house. And Robin’s pond! Robin nodded when he said it all. He seemed to be agreeing with him!”

“So, this is some sort of _man thing_? Mari, that pond would have ruined the look of the lawn! And as for the tree house – that’s a white birch! It would spoil the appearance of the garden completely! So what? He’s feeling emasculated? He’s living with two women, for god’s sake!”

_Henry had been listening in, but couldn’t help huffing, causing both women to look up._ “Henry? How long have you been listening?”

“Long enough!” he said, a look of resignation on his face.

“Has Robin said something to you?”

“No, not a thing. But he didn’t need to. I get it, already! It’s just a shame you two don’t!”

“What the hell’s that supposed to mean?” she glared, still holding onto Marian's hand.

“Well, as Roland told you, this place is a woman’s house isn’t it? Or at least you can tell it’s lived in by two women! Apart from Rolly’s room, or mine, there’s not a hint of anything even remotely male here!”

“It’s a beautiful home, Henry!” Marian defended her. “Your mum’s decorated it perfectly!”

“She has, but to anyone who hasn’t lived here all their life, it’s a show house, not a home! Mum, this place is beautiful, and I loved living here, but only because you were here. But...well...it’s a bit like something out of Vogue or Harpers. Beautiful but a bit…antiseptic!”

“Antiseptic?" Regina was more shocked than annoyed. "If you felt like that, why did you never say anything?”

“Because it’s all I knew!. Well, this place and the attic, and ma’s house when she bought it. I was happy but, well, I’m a bookworm, aren’t I? I usually had my nose stuck in a book or on a computer when I was here. That sort of stuff didn’t bother me. But Roland…”

“What about him?” as she said it, Marian already had an idea what was coming.

“He’s spent all his life outdoors, hasn’t he? His life is the woods, trees, hunting, fishing and all that sort of stuff. Nature! Not all taupe walls and designer cushions. I can’t see why you couldn’t just let him choose whatever colour room he wants for himself? After all, what boy wants a bloody grey show-home designer bedroom?”

“The colour he wanted was horrible, Henry!” said Regina. “It was dark green, for goodness sake! It was depressing, and didn’t match the carpets or the-”

“TO YOU, MUM! It looked depressing to you! But to him it might have looked like a military bivouac. And if he likes it, why should you overrule him? He has to sleep in it, not you, after all!”

“So, you agreed with him? Think we should paint his room dirty pond green?”

“Why not? He’s the one living in it! And let’s face it, if he doesn’t like it when you finished, you can always use magic to change it to something else!”

It was Regina’s turn to huff. “And I suppose you want us to build him his tree house and ruin my birch? And Robin’s ruddy pond? And how about a zip wire from his bedroom to the garden? That was his other great idea. We do have standards, Henry, and I expect-”

“STOP IT MUM! You know what? That sounds exactly like something Cora would've said!”

_He knew the mere mention of his maternal grandmother had probably been a step too far, and judging by the way she flinched, now glaring back at him, he was sure of it! He needed to backtrack, and quick!_

“Mum, listen to me!” She looked down, avoiding his stare, clearly annoyed, but saying nothing. “Roland and Robin have no stake in this place right now. You’ve overruled two people who're used to living outdoors, from having any say over how they live now. You’ve set up rotas for everything. This is a show home, mum. Marian and Regina’s great show house! Designed to impress everyone around here, but it’ll never be _their_ home, unless you leave them to make their marks too! And that means not jumping down their throats every time they want to turn something in this place into something resembling a home!”

She said nothing, steaming silently, trying to process what he’d said. _Had it really been so uncomfortable living under her roof? _

_Nevertheless, he still wasn’t done! _“Mum, when I Skyped you before I drove back, you asked me _why_ I hadn’t got you over to my apartment yet. Well it’s partly because compared to this place, it’s always left in a bit of a mess, a shit hole to be honest, until we all get around to tidying it up. Grace and Vi are better at it than me, but I know the moment you come in, you’ll be trying to tidy things up and putting things away, like you do! You’ll be making less-than-subtle suggestions to change things, and criticising other stuff. You’ll be moving the girls’ underwear from the laundry baskets. You’ll be clearing up the kitchen and doing all the floors. But I don’t want any of that mum! I like the way I live! So, I was going to clear up properly before you come over.” He took a long breath. “I guess I’m telling you all this because, just as I don’t want you taking control of things in my life, I’m pretty sure Robin, who’s one of the easiest-going guys I’ve ever met, doesn’t want you taking control of his life either! You and Marian are so similar in what you like, and your tastes, that you’ve kinda grown into each other a bit!”

_Marian looked down at the navy dress she had on. Regina’s. Fair point._

"But he’s not you! And nor is Roland. And they shouldn’t have to always conform to your way of doing things all the time. Or you to his. It’s a compromise mum and, to be honest, I haven’t seen you do much compromising! Let’s face it, he has magic now too. So, he could just as easily build himself a decent place in the forest, in the way they like, for just for the two of them. So, the question is, do you want to be a part of their lives? Or do they just have to conform to yours?” Silence reigned for a moment, while he waited for some sort of response.

“Have you finished lecturing me?”

He sighed. “Makes a change from the other way around, doesn’t it?” He left them to head to the front door. “I’ll see you later. Don’t wait up!”

They sat silently together until they heard the front door close shut. The taller woman quietly pulled her onto her chest, wrapping a protective arm around her.

“Am I really such a dictator?”

“No, my darling, of course not.”

“He’s horribly wise, for someone so young. I hate to admit it, but he did have a point, didn’t he?”

“Perhaps. I think we need to talk to Robin though, don’t you?”

“No. I think maybe it’s time we _listened_ to Robin instead.”

\---

** _The Forest_ **

“Now picture the building in your mind. Imagine the beams holding it up! Imagine it’s been there a thousand years. Look down at the photo and picture it appearing just there, all magnificent and permanent!” he pointed to the magically cleared land. “Don’t force it, but imagine all pf the detail and keep looking back at the photograph if you get stuck!” The Sorcerer had one hand on Robin’s brow, working the magic with him.

It took at least ten tries, but eventually, it worked. After a swirling grey mist enveloped them, a large, thirty foot high, timber framed and white plastered building now stood on the site where Merlin had pointed. “YES! Well done, my boy!” As he congratulated him, cheers rang around the site as some twenty of the gathered Merry Men and assorted fairies applauded.

"Excellent, Robin, truly excellent!" beamed the Blue Fairy, "considering you've only come into magic so recently!" 

"That's amazing," agreed Tinker Bell.

Robin was absolutely staggered. “I can’t believe it! That was…I really just did that?”

“You did, with a little help from yours truly!" Merlin wiggled his fingers. "Now, let’s take a look inside, shall we?”

_As the group entered the empty shell of the large building, Merlin talked about how to magically insert floors and rooms, to create an entire six-bedroomed house where nothing but trees had stood an hour before. The biggest surprise to Robin had been when Belle and Rumpelstiltskin had appeared, offering to help. Over the last week, during his numerous meetings with Merlin, the Sorcerer had explained to him just how Belle had found the ancient magic which restored his soul to his body. How central the librarian and her magical husband were to finding the obscure texts, travelling all the way to England to have them read by a special x-ray camera, and how they’d painstakingly translated the texts. If there was anyone to really thank for restoring his life, it was Belle and Rumpelstiltskin!_

_And now here they were again, offering to help._

_So, for the next three hours, the little group set about building a small hamlet of some twelve houses of differing sizes, before finishing with the largest building, a half-timbered inn, designed and based on a photograph of an old English pub, in a mediaeval design, to be the centre of the little community. And now, as they stood back to view the results of all their efforts, it did indeed look impressive._

“Fantastic! Well done, everyone! Mr. Gold, Merlin, we couldn’t have started, let alone done it, without you!”

“We’re delighted to help,” said the Sorcerer. "People shouldn’t be living permanently under canvas these days anyway. So, what help do you need next, Robin?”

“Well, erm, in addition to the houses and a pub, I really wanted to start digging a decent size freshwater lake over there,” he pointed to the distance. “There’s two rivers either side, so if we link them, we can have fresh water and eventually some decent fishing here.”

The Dark One gave a high pitched giggle. “Leave that little task to me, dearie! I have experience with creating big holes in the ground!”

\---

_Later that afternoon_

_It had been a long day, a very strenuous day, and Robin was now completely exhausted. He had never realised that constant use of magic could take so much out of you! But now, having seen the nearly-finished result, an entire hamlet built in one day, he stood back, pleased with the result. _

“Papa, do we have to go back to mamma’s? Can’t we stay here now?” his son whined.

“No Roland, there’s still quite a bit to be done before anyone can move in here. But we can come to stay soon.” _Seeing the inviting look of the new pub, he couldn’t wait for it to be properly furnished and stocked with decent ales and food!_ “But we best get back to them.” _Robin was quietly dreading going back to Mifflin Street, remembering how they'd left Marian. No doubt she'd already been in touch with Regina and told her what Roland had said. What was he going to say to them about all this?_

“What are you going to be doing tomorrow? Can I come?” _Robin had to remind himself he'd only been back a week and Roland had missed his father for nearly four years. He was bound to be clingy._

“Have you forgotten? We’re going to get fitted for Ruby and Dorothy’s wedding. Then we need to go collect Robyn from her mother.”

“Oh yeah, that's right. I want to stay with you again papa, if that’s all right? I made mamma cry, so I don’t think she’ll want to see me.”

“Rolly, that’s nonsense! Your mamma will always love you. You just have to apologise to her, provided you mean it. I'm sure we’ll figure it out.” _He may have said it, but he didn’t truly believe it._

After collecting his jacket, he found his phone in the breast pocket, turning it on. _No messages._ He then pressed one of the priority numbers; she answered almost immediately.

_“Good afternoon!” _said Regina, a little more clipped tone than usual. _“Had a good day?” _

“Productive. You? Had a good day at the stables? How’s Chester?”

“I was only there an hour. Marian rang me, and I headed back home.” _OK, he was definitely in the doghouse!_ “I’ve been here the rest of the day. Is Roland with you? What time are you coming home?”

_No doubt they’ve moaned about us and think we hate the place!_ “We’re leaving now. Anything I need to bring back?”

“Just the two of you. Marian told me what Roland said. The three of us need to talk. Just come home please?”

“Give me an hour…”

\---

Forty minutes later, with the sun starting to set, the Locksley men appeared back outside Mifflin Street. Regina was already waiting on the porch to meet them, opening the door to let them in. Though her heart sank a little as she watched Roland reluctantly trudge up the path, lacking his usual dimpled grin and clearly not wanting to come home. She dropped to a knee as they finally reached the door.

She opened her arms. “Hello Rolly dear! May I have a hug?”

The boy responded immediately, accepting the hug, relieved to see she wasn’t angry with him. She then stood up to face Robin. Studying her beautiful features, he had expected to see some hint of annoyance, or irritation. Instead she just seemed…nervous. So, he moved his own arms around her, pulling her in to give her a small, chaste kiss on the lips. “How are you?”

“To be honest, anxious! Roland dear, could you be a darling and take your backpack up to your bedroom please?”

The boy nodded, turning to slowly move towards the staircase, taking his bag with him. Once out of sight, she pulled herself tighter against his chest. “Marian’s upstairs with Emma. Killian’s in the garden with Will.”

“Will? He was only with me an hour ago. What's he doing here?" he was just-”

“WOW!” came an excited yell from upstairs “THAT’S AMAZING!”

Robin’s brow rose"What's going on?"

"We’ve been busy since you left! Come see…” she took his hand, turning to walk up the stairs. As they finally got to the landing, he saw Emma Swan-Jones standing next to Marian, both grinning at something in the open doorway to the boy’s bedroom. Marian turned as he approached.

“Hello, darling!” she stepped up, kissing him on the lips. “Busy day?”

Before he could answer, he turned to looked inside the open door, to a completely different sight to what he’d seen this morning. “Papa come in! Look at this?” Roland yelled. As he walked inside, the entire room seemed to have been completely repainted, redecorated and refurbished. Gone was all the grey on the walls, the matching modern wardrobe, the small utility desk festooned with small toys. Everything had changed. The walls were now sage green and a dark wood bunk bed now sat in one corner, a matching desk and drawers in another. A big, dark green army canvas bag was fixed to a wall, and camouflage leaf netting hung from the ceiling and over the sides of the bed. The entire room looked like a US army forward base in the jungle! Even the carpet had changed. The modern silver lighting had been replaced with LED strips on the ceiling. Everything was different!

“Papa, you have to see this!” He came out, dragging his father towards the open window. As he moved to look outside, Roland swiftly jumped up onto the window sill, lowered his head to get through the gap and jumped out!

"ROLAND, NO!" he yelled, stopping when the boy didn’t fall. Instead, he seemed to be suspended! Looking out, he saw a thick rope bridge had been fixed to the side of the house, the other side disappearing into the nearest clump of trees! As Roland charged stealthily along the suspended, bouncing bridge, Robin looked down to see a grinning Killian Jones looking up at him.

The captain saw the worried look on his face as the bridge bounced wildly as Roland ran along it. "They've put some sort of magical cushion under it, in case he falls off!" he yelled up at the father. "Though not sure it'll support an old fatty like you!" 

"Ignore him!" called the blonde, now behind him. "It'll support ten of you, though if you don't believe me you can get Little John over to test it! And as for you Jones, don't be so rude!" 

Robin was astonished at the change. He looked back at the three women, all grinning at him, waiting to see his reaction. “It’s astonishing! You did all this today?”

The Saviour lifted up her fingers, twiddling them. “With a little magical help, and a few decent ideas. That’s why Will’s here!”

“I really don’t know what to say. It’s…remarkable. You did all this…because of soemthing Roland said?”

“Partly,” said Marian, putting a hand on his arm. “And also, what you said this morning.”

Regina joined them. “But most of all, it’s the lecture I got from Henry!”

“Lecture? Henry? What’s he been saying?”

“Only something I probably needed to hear. Robin, I’ve been brought up on royal protocol. A life of controls, of rules, of ways to do things and ways not to. You have no idea how much my mother screwed me up! And ever since I managed to break away from her, I’ve never wanted to relinquish control ever again! It's made me unyielding sometimes, and it took Marian, and Henry, to make me see that." she stepped back from him, making a handkerchief appear, which she used to wipe an eye. "Robin, I'm sorry I dismissed yours and Roland's requests to change things. I shouldn't have done that. I should have listened.!" 

"This is your home."

"But I want it to be yours too! For both of you! It took Mari here to help me to learn to share control but...my old nature does rear itself from time to time!”

“I understand. I really do…”

“But I want you to be happy here, Robin! You, and Roland, and even little Robyn when she comes to stay. Henry made me realise that this place, to others, can seem more of a house than a home. ‘Something out of Vogue’, he called it! Marian and I have very similar tastes, but you’re…well..._different_. I want this to be a home for you two, just as much as us. So, I guess we need to change a few things. He told me I needed to listen more, and talk a lot less!”

He pulled her into his chest. “You do just fine, Gina! I admit, Roland and I have lived a very different life to yours. We need the outdoors, the forests and the lakes as much as you need air to breathe! But we’ll get there…together.”

_Feeling a little left out, Marian joined their hug, attaching herself to the right side of his chest, resting her head against him._ “So, you won’t move out?”

“I would never leave you. But…we do have another place to use as well now! A place in the forest to relax.”

“Will told us!” said Emma, watching the three of them and now feeling a little awkward. “A village in the forest in one day? Very impressive! Makes our little efforts here pale in comparison!”

“To be fair, I did have help from Merlin and Celia. And even Rumple!”

“Gold? What the hell was he doing there?”

“He owes Merlin a few favours, apparently. And Belle. I don’t know the details, but Belle’s leaning on him. Besides, she also says he’s got a soft spot for our lady here!” he looked down at Marian, who merely sniggered.

“M, is there _anyone_ you won’t flirt with to get what you want?” rasped Regina.

“I told you before. _Honey, not vinegar!”_ She leaned over, capturing the queen’s lips quickly before switching back to give the same kiss to Robin, who followed it by kissing Regina as the three held together.

_Seeing the three of them together like that, made Emma feel like some sort of gooseberry. Worse, a voyeur!_ “O-kay - I know where I’m not needed! I’ll go help Killian and Will with the pond. Call me if you need anything?”

“Thanks, Emma,” said Marian, breaking away from their huddle to go over to her, kissing her cheek. “You’re a true friend, and not just to Gina. Thanks for giving us the ideas…”

“Nah, I just looked at what Neal’s into at the moment! He's now saying he wants to be a commando. He’s got comics everywhere. Two months ago, he was a Top Gun pilot!” They chuckled at that. “Mum and dad are scared shitless that his magic’s gonna come in a lot earlier than mine did. He’ll think he’s Rambo next!”

A few minutes later, leaving a much happier Roland getting settled in to his new den, the trio walked outside to the bottom of the garden, to find Killian and Emma playing with Hope as she tried climbing, unsuccessfully, on a new rope ladder running up a stocky tree. Looking higher up into its branches, Robin spotted Will clambering around. “Scarlett? What are you doing up there?” 

“Ello, fella!” Will yelled down to one of his closest friends. “Checkin’ whether this’ll hold the weight of a decent size tree house without killin’ it! All at the request of the ladies over there…” he pointed across to Regina and Marian. “Regina told me about the white pine she was lookin’ at for it, but to be honest, it’s a bit too creaky up there. Not sure it would hold. But this cedar’ll do the job nicely!”

Robin looked over to the women. “Really?”

“Why not?” Regina answered. “Besides, when Roland’s grown out of it, it’s something for Hope, Robyn and their friends to use too. Well, that and the pond…”

“Pond?”

“I told you, I want to change. I don’t want to live in a 'show home', I want one with you two in it. But I need you to help me do that. All of you!”

\---

Later that evening, Henry arrived home to quickly change before going out again, bringing Grace Hatter with him. _Perfect, thought Regina. Now she can finally find out just what’s going on between him and the woman who wanders around her son’s apartment in her underwear!__However, as she sat on the sofa nursing a coffee, while Henry changed upstairs, conversation drifted to her father’s new business in New York and his recent clothes line launch, before she mentioned his odd little trip the other day, on behalf of the Sorcerer. _

“So, Merlin actually asked Jefferson to time travel? On some sort of mission?” She was intrigued._ What interest could those two have to work together?_

“He left Saturday and got back last night. Though he was only away a day here, he said that wherever it was he went, he was there two weeks! Henry figured it must have been the future, because he gave me and Henry a really specific instruction never to go in a car with someone! He couldn't give me the details though...”

“Interesting. Anything else?"

“No. Papa was being really tight lipped about it! Says he can’t tell us as it could have a major change if we knew. Still it must have been something really serious, because him, Merlin and Reul Ghorm were outside on the lawn talking for a good hour afterwards!”

_“Hm. I don’t like this. Anything involving the blue moth usually spells trouble! Perhaps I need to have a word with our great Sorcerer? See what’s really going on…” _

_\---_


	39. Here Come the Brides

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A Storybrooke wedding for Ruby and Dorothy. A blunt conversation with a time traveller that goes nowhere, and Regina's lovers have disappeared.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello again to those brave souls who have stuck with me through this story! 
> 
> We're well over two thirds through but I promised the best is yet to come!
> 
> Once again, feedback and constructive criticism is always welcome. Nastiness isn't. 
> 
> Fi xxx

_Robin woke up, after the fourth night in a row, spent in the blissful arms of his lovers. Once again, despite falling asleep with Regina in the centre, he’d woken in the middle, with two delicious swathes of dark hair resting either side on his chest. Once again, they’d all gone to bed early, agreeing they all needed a decent night’s sleep. But once again, they’d made love for at least an hour before they settled. To Robin, there was nothing that could beat this. He still couldn’t believe how lucky he’d been. The only two people to have ever captured his heart so completely, were here, together, in his bed. Or him in their bed, to be precise. No envy, no jealousy. He felt like a king and everthing seemed so…perfect. _

_Only problem now was finding the will to get up! A naturally early riser all his life, Robin normally become twitchy if he slept in after six. But looking down at the two of them, these two perfect naked goddesses, he was in no rush to leave. But he desperately needed to pee! So, he slowly, ever so slowly, curled his body to one side, trying to gently prise Regina from his left, then Marian from his right, before wiggling like a worm down the bed, reluctantly extricating himself from between them, before climbing out the bottom without disturbing the quilt. As he worked his way down, the warm, combined scents of their bodies made him even more reluctant to leave. However, needs must, and his bladder was currently making the rules! _ _Almost the moment he stood, the pair seemed to sense the gap, and Regina slid into his vacated place as Marian, although fast asleep, automatically gathered her in, until her head rested on her chest. Neither opened their eyes; just moving like magnets, binding together to fill the space he’d left. _

_After relieving himself and washing his hands, he stepped back into the room and was just about to climb back into bed on Regina’s side, when he heard a thumping noise outside. Roland? A bit early even for him! His curiosity aroused; he quickly slipped a dressing down around himself before opening the door to look outside. That’s when he heard another thumping noise downstairs. Knowing it was unlikely to be an intruder, but just in case, he crept downstairs. Once there, the noise appeared to be coming from the kitchen and he was relieved to find Henry there, fully clothed, still in a jacket, making himself a coffee. _

“Morning, Henry,” he said softly, trying not to alarm him. “Early start? Going somewhere?”

Henry turned, surprised. “Oh, hi Robin. Erm…just got in, actually. I slept out the night. Is mum up?”

"Still fast asleep. I came down when I heard someone down here.”

“Sorry if I woke you, I was trying to be quiet. I definitely need a few more hours sleep. Violet got back from her backpacking trip late last night, so she and I had a few drinks with her dad, and I stayed at Jefferson’s place. Only got about four hours though! Merlin and Blue were there too.”

“Three late nights in a row, Henry? Burning the candle at both ends, aren’t you? Still, good luck, you’re only young once. Though you won’t catch up on any sleep drinking that stuff!” he pointed at the coffee mug. “I’m making tea. Much better to help you relax. I’ll make a pot for both of us if you want?”

“You sound like Jefferson!” he slid his jacket off. “But yeah, sure, thanks. You all settled in now? I saw the rope bridge and Roland’s room last night. Brilliant! Seems like mum, and mamma, capitulated then?”

“Probably thanks to you, my boy! I don’t know what you said to her but…something changed yesterday. It must be hard for her, adapting to all this. Me, Roland, it’s bound to be tricky.”

“Is that why you’re building a house next to a pub in the forest? A hideaway?”

“News travels fast! Who told you?”

“Merlin. Him and Blue were at Jefferson’s, with me and Grace, waiting for him to come back. He told me all about the new hamlet. You really calling it Sherwood?”

Robin chuckled. “Nothing’s decided yet! But yes, it’s a place for the Merry Men, and Merry Women, to settle. As for the pub, it was always the centre of the village in our lands. I even used to run one once, and I think we need that again. So, we’ll see how it works out when it opens in a couple of weeks. Now tell me all about this ‘Jefferson’ fellow? and what would he want with Merlin and Blue?”

\---

_ ** The following Saturday** _

“So…when were you planning on telling us you were going to be giving one of the brides away?” asked Marian, running a hand down his morning suit, picking off some almost invisible fluff, as Regina admired the view from behind.

_It was the morning of Ruby and Dorothy's wedding, and the entire Locksley household had been invited. Earlier in the week, when Regina had suggested a suitable outfit for Roland, Robin had merely said that he’d already bought a suit for his son to wear, and he’d also bought himself something, though it remained on the Jolly Roger. However, as the ladies changed into their own dresses for the occasion, Robin appeared before them wearing a new, long-tailed charcoal and grey morning suit. The next big surprise was when Roland appeared in a smaller, totally adorable, version of his father’s to match._

“Dorothy swore me to secrecy. She hasn’t even told Ruby! She wants it to be a surprise. Roland’s going to be her page, and Ashley and her daughter Alex, her bridesmaids. I thought it rather nice of her to ask, quite frankly. Nor sure Roland’s keen on the shirt and tie, though!”

Regina kept staring at them as he checked his tie in the mirror. Robin looked good enough to eat, his suit having clearly been expertly made to measure, from the simple silk white shirt, to the pale blue waistcoat, to the pale silvery-grey trousers and patent shoes. Once he put on the long-tailed jacket, that was it! _To her, he was sex on legs! And, she’d totally go to work on him if Roland wasn’t in the room beside him. _

“Roland, you look wonderful!” said a proud Marian, looking admiringly at him, as he strutted in front of the long mirror, in the first suit he’s ever worn. “Though a lot more grown-up than I’d like!”

“Look! Papa even gave me a special watch for my…my…” he’d forgotten what it was called.

“Your waistcoat, my love!” said Regina. “You look very debonair. That means stylish and charming,” she looked at the small pocket watch. “Robin, where did you get that from?”

“I bought it from Rumple’s shop. Belle suggested it. That’s where I got the suits adjusted in time.”

“Well I think you both look really handsome! You certainly kept the bride’s secret, didn’t you? Had I known, I would have gone to more trouble finding something better for myself to wear!”

“Don’t be silly, Gina, you always look fantastic. And in that dress, you look like a model,” he looked over to Marian. “That goes for both of you!”

Marian sniggered. “Until I met Gina, I hadn’t worn any decent fashionable clothes since…well, before my family got exiled by King John. It’s lovely to have a decent wardrobe again, thanks to this one!” she winked at Regina, who took her hand, grinning back.

“Don’t exaggerate. You dressed perfectly well when I first met you. You certainly made an impression on many. Too big an impression, to some, if you ask me!”

Robin was curious. “OK, you need to explain that last statement?” he paused to take Roland’s jacket back off him so it wouldn’t crush. The boy raced off to the kitchen to get himself a drink. “What did you mean, ‘too big an impression’?”

The queen smirked back. “Only that our lady here didn’t just leave an impression on me! Some others were very interested in her. A certain wolf, currently getting married, for one!”

That got his attention. “You’re kidding? Ruby was interested in you?”

Marian glared at her wife. “And you accuse me of exaggerating! You know perfectly well she had a problem with her wolf-heat, so she couldn’t help herself. Besides, it’s all sorted now, once Rumple fixed her with some sort of potion. She loves Dorothy. Can I help it if I’m so adorable?”

“I can’t argue with that!” chuckled Robin, adjusting the tie. "The ladies here seem quite taken with you, don't they? I don't recall that from our past. Have you had relationships with women before, or was Regina your first?"

"The first, the last and..." she kissed her cheek. "The only. No, apart from the odd kiss and cuddle, you two are the only ones for me." 

“What happened when you arrived here? Gina said something about you two meeting over my grave? How long before you fell in love?”

“I was giving your headstone a clean when she just _appeared_,” mused Regina. “Obviously, the last time I saw her face, it just turned out to be Zelena in disguise. But this time, it was still a shock! She helped me tidy it up, and we planted wildflowers together. And we talked…”

“Gina took me back to Granny’s, and I stayed there a couple of days rather than go to the convent with Merlin. You must remember what I feel about nuns? Robin, you should know all this! You were sending us feathers, after all!”

“I just thought I was dreaming. I only saw you a few times, when you two were together. I tried talking to you, but you couldn’t hear me, even though I could hear you. So, I imagined dropping feathers on you to give you a sign I was there. But carry on, what happened next?” 

“I stayed two nights at Granny’s. She was lovely to me, mainly because she'd always been besotted by Ro! But Ruby’s hormones were out of control and she seemed to have a thing for me. Dorothy was very pissed off, so I decided to move out. I needed to raise cash, so I was going to sell my grandmother’s ring to Rumple, when Regina stopped me. She insisted she could help me, and that I should move in with her, at least until we left to get Roland the following weekend. That’s when I started falling for her. Big time!”

“I felt it too. She kissed me that first night she moved in,” Regina beamed at her, adoringly. “She plucked up the courage before I did!”

“After we had that bath, yes I remember! I’d only been in Storybrooke a few days, but I think I fell in love with you that very day!”

“I'm not sure why, but I seem to remember that too!” Robin’s words made them both turn. “In one of those dreams.Were you both wearing white towels?”

“Yes, but I don’t remember any feather that time. How much do you remember?”

“It's very hard to describe. Imagine you’re floating, bodyless, surrounded by cloud and, every so often, a picture opens up in front of you? But, whenever it opened up, it seemed to be just you two. I can remember you both talking in Granny’s a fewf times. And in Regina’s car, and Rumple’s place. In your bathroom and, on your bed a couple of times.” _He regretted the last words the moment they slipped out._

“Robin!” said Regina, with a hint of annoyance and embarrassment. “I thought I asked you to give us some privacy?”

“Gina, it’s not like turning or walking out of a room, for god’s sake! I had no body, just my mind. I thought I was dreaming!”

“So basically, you’re saying you saw Gina and I kiss in our towels? That was the first time.” Her smirk revealed she wasn’t annoyed, unlike her wife. Seeing his cheeks blush, even under the beard, she knew he’d seen what happened the next time! And looking down, seeing a now prominent bulge in his trousers that hadn’t been there a moment ago, confirmed everything. So, with Roland out of the room, she stood, walking over to him, enjoying his discomfort.

“You saw us make love, didn't you?" She looked back at her wife, who had also spotted his discomfort. "Did you like what you saw? Gina and me, together?” As she said it, her right hand stroked his stomach, before sliding down to pass over the top of the bulge, which increased in size by the second. He didn’t answer, just gulped. She gave it a small squeeze.

“Unlike now, I don’t recall having a body,” he looked around to make sure nobody could her them before whispering. _“Nor an erection!” _

“I could help you with that,” she said looking down at her hand. “ Impressive! Tell me what you saw?”

_By now, Regina was on her feet, moving towards them. _“Mari, stop!” he begged. “We’re all dressed up for a wedding, Roland’s here, and we have to leave in ten minutes!”

“Yes, please stop teasing him,” said Regina, forcibly removing her wife’s hand from the now impressive mound, holding on to it. “There’s plenty of time for all that tonight, provided he keeps the suit on!”

He looked down at two pairs of brown eyes, both smirking back at him coquettishly. “You're really not helping! You two will be the death of me. Again!” 

\---

** _The Town Hall – Late morning_ **

_As the congregation settled, awaiting the arrival of the brides, Archibald Hopper walked up the aisle, to the raised platform in the centre of the town hall’s sculpted lawns, stopping regularly to talk to well-wishers. As Storybrooke’s only psychiatrist, and regarded by many as the town’s conscience, the shy and self-effacing man knew more secrets of its citizens than anyone, and his confidentiality was always assured. And now, turning to address the audience as they sat, he surveyed the surprisingly large gathering, a warm smile on his face._

“Good morning everyone! What a beautiful sunny day, isn’t it? We’re gathered here today to celebrate the sacred union of two very special people. Our beloved Ruby Lucas, a friend to many of you who, in her past, played a critical part in saving the life of our dear king and queen, and so many others. And Dorothy Gale, the hero of Oz, who helped save an entire realm from tyranny. Dorothy and Ruby are two extraordinary women, each a hero in her own right, who come before you today to consecrate that love in marriage. Now, may I ask you all to stand as we welcome the arrival of our brides?”

_Regina and Marian, standing together in the second row, looked back, like everyone else, as they stood. A sound system at the back starting playing a classical piece, Pachelbel’s Canon, as various oohs and gasps were heard. From a side marquee, the first of the brides appeared. Ruby. The tall waitress looked utterly stunning, far more demure than they were used to. Wearing what appeared to be a jewel-necked white silk ball gown, with white tulle over lace and satin, she looked every inch a Hollywood star. With her long dark hair up in a complicated updo bun, with white flowers entwined, the young wolf beamed with happiness as she started walking up the aisle on David Nolan's arm. Regina glanced across to see even Granny, the curmudgeonly old werewolf, trying to hold back tears of joy. David, moving to hold the bride's increasingly shaky hand, started whispering something in her ear, presumable to calm her neared the front. Behind the bride, Snow White, her best friend and Matron of Honour, looking suitably regal in a complementing ivory colour, whispered encouragement to Neal and Gideon, as they held the shorter train and rings respectively, walking in step behind the bride. _

_“She’s certainly showing less leg and boobs than usual!”_ whispered Regina in Marian’s ear.

_“Oh shush!”_ her wife whispered back. _“She looks absolutely beautiful. I’m rather envious!”_

_“Of what? Marrying Dorothy?”_

_“No, silly. Of her getting to wear a proper white wedding dress!”_

Regina sighed. The last time she wore one was on a day she'd rather forget. When she was forced to marry a certain old king. Forced to marry again her will. And the next time, when she married, had been in a rush in New York, when they both wore day dresses for the occasion. _“You’d like to wear a wedding dress again?"_

_“Who wouldn’t?” _ _she kept her voice down._ _ “She looks utterly stunning!” _ Marian winked at Ruby as the now clearly nervous bride reached Archie. As Snow gently ushered the boys into their seats, David whispered something to Ruby, kissing her cheek before sitting down.

_As she surveyed the faces on the opposite side of the aisle, Regina spotted Emma passing Hope across to Killian. The blonde smiled at her, mouthing ‘hello’ back to her best friend. Moments later, a very different piece of music struck up for the arrival of the second bride, as two violinists started playing at the back. _

_“Is that young Grace Hatter?”_ Snow whispered to David. _“I didn’t even know she could play?”_

“Nor me! She sounds good though!” _Looking at Ruby’s face as she turned, it was clear that she was as surprised as them! Then from the side, appeared Violet Morgan, microphone in hand, as she started singing, slowly, her voice low, slow, and pitch perfect, to Etta James’s lyrics: _

_“At Last_

_My love has come along_

_My lonely days are over_

_And life is like a song!”_

Regina gulped in astonishment, as did several others in the crowd. “Her voice is wonderful! I didn’t even know Violet could sing!”

As Dorothy slowly made her way out of the second small marquee, even more gasps were heard than for Ruby’s entrance. Most of the congregation had half expected the Hero of Oz, who was heavier built than Ruby, and rather tomboyish, always wearing jeans and casual tops, to appear wearing some sort of tuxedo. However, the transformation was astonishing. With her hair up in a flowered bun similar to Ruby’s, she now wore a stunning, vintage-inspired lace, off-the-shoulder and irresistibly romantic white dress, with an eye-catching lace bodice and a long sheath skirt that showed her feminine curves to perfection. A small train of lace fanned out behind her.

_“Good god, I never even knew she had such a wonderful figure!”_ breathed Marian, in a way that made Regina frown. _“Sorry – just saying!”_

Dorothy seemed to stop, hesitating before walking down the aisle, turning to the man next to her. Robin. From a distance, she seemed to be shaking. As the crowd watched, most concerned her nerves would get the better of her, Robin stood in front of her, putting his hands on her upper arms, whispering something, as Violet continued singing. As she nodded back, agreeing with whatever he said, he placed his hands carefully either side of her head and, almost like a loving father, kissed her forehead. _Regina would definitely find out what that was about later!_

Dorothy slowly turned, taking his hand tightly, her other holding a small bouquet, and started walking towards them. As they drew closer, Marian beamed with pride at the sight of Roland walking behind her, one hand holding her train and the other holding onto little Alexandra, Ashley’s daughter, who seemed to beam up at the wild haired boy as though he hung the stars. Robin spotted his lovers in the second row, winking and puckering his lips to them, earning a grin from Regina, as he passed.

Ruby was totally mesmerised by the site of her bride, as she’d never seen her before. She was perfect and she knew then she was definitely, undoubtedly, the only other person she would ever love completely. As Robin moved to the side, he kissed Dorothy’s cheek, before passing her hand into Ruby’s. _“Good luck!”_ He pecked Ruby’s cheek then stood back, as Violet finished the last verse, Grace and a young man they didn't recognise continuing to play the closing strains:

_“You smiled, you smiled_

_Oh, and then the spell was cast_

_And here we are in heaven_

_For you are mine_

_At last!"_

The young woman’s voice was mesmerising, leaving a fair number of the congregation in tears, including Snow. Even the brides, now standing side-by-side, felt emotional. Even before Archie could speak, the crowd erupted in wild applause at the young musical trio, who now stood to receive the applause, slightly embarrassed by all the fuss. Marian spotted Dorothy grinning, giving an ‘OK’ ring gesture and mouthing 'perfect' back to someone on the left, close by. _Belle! Clearly the librarian had had something to do with this!_

“Ladies and gentlemen, could you all be seated!” Archie called, as everyone calmed for the service, many wiping or dabbing their eyes.

_The next half hour flew by, with a short speech by Archie, who said a few kind words about the two brides and their importance to the little town. Then, to the surprise of all his family, Henry Mills walked up to the lectern, to give a funny little reading and poem about reasons for marrying, by an unknown English poet. Regina and Emma shared a proud look as their son, now a confident, tall and extremely handsome young Harvard undergraduate, made the congregation roar with laughter at his terrible impersonation of an English accent. Halfway through he paused. “I guess I should have asked Robin to read that bit?” which drew more laughter. _

Then Ruby rose to make her statement, her promise, followed by Dorothy, after which rings were exchanged, Archie pronounced them married, the brides kissed, and everyone cheered. The event had gone without a hitch.

Later, at the formal reception afterwards, as they waited for the photographer to finish, Regina finally found her best friend at the bar.

“Did you know Henry was going to be making a making a speech?”

“I had no idea,” said the Saviour, handing her a glass of something fizzy. “Just like I didn’t know Grace could play the violin, or Violet could sing like that! You?”

“In the dark, just like you! Henry looks so different now, doesn’t he? All grown up. They all do. I can’t help feeling sad, to be honest.”

“Don’t be,” Emma scanned the room, spotting a particular couple, grinning. “Look, on the positive side, Henry may be all grown up, but you’ve now got not just a gorgeous wife, but also a handsome hunk in your bed! Happy ending, or what?”

“Sorry, remind me why we’re friends again, Swan? And while you’re at it, kindly stop ogling my partners!”

Emma giggled. “I’m just saying. I’m really quite envious! So, did you find out whether our boy’s with Grace? Or Violet? Or neither?” 

“He’s not saying a word! Although he was chatting to Robin quite a bit early this morning.” Then they heard glasses being clinked at the top table. “Hold on. Speeches.”

_As the pair turned and watched, backs leaning against the bar, Victor Whale rose to give a surprisingly funny and well-met speech praising the two brides. Then David Nolan, acting as Ruby’s best man, stood, thanking all the people who had helped make the day special. Then it was Snow White’s turn. The rightful Queen of Misthaven rose, to deliver a heartfelt speech about her best friend, their time together and culminating in how she watched her resurrect the body of Dorothy, the Hero of Oz, with true love’s magic kiss, proving their love to all. And how it was a message, a fine example, of hope for all of them._

Regina frowned at the gushing eulogy. “Your mother really doesn’t change, does she?”

“Don’t be like that,” the Saviour chuckled. “She could just as easily be talking about you!”

They were surprised when Robin rose to make the final speech, acting as Dorothy’s Best Man. He confessed that he hadn’t met her in Storybrooke, though their paths had crossed many years ago in Oz, after he broke into the Wicked Witch’s palace. He gave everyone a little reminder of her past, before thanking her for asking him to speak for her, as she hated speaking publicly. He finished with a few not-too-risqué jokes at her expense. 

_“You know, he does look seriously hot in that suit!”_ whispered Emma. _ “You should dress him up more often!” _

Regina glared at her. “He’s not a toy puppet, Emma. He chose it himself. I didn’t even know until this morning that he was being a Best Man for Dorothy. Even Roland kept it quiet!”

_“Speaking of which, he looks seriously adorable in that ‘mini-Robin’ suit too! Have you seen Alex and some of the younger girls flaffing around him? You’ll have problems in the future; that boy’s gonna grow up to be a serious pussy-magnet!” _

Regina tried not to laugh at the term, but couldn’t stop herself! “Must you always be so lavatorial, Swan?” she cackled, “You always bring everything down to the gutter, don’t you?”

She sniggered, enjoying their old camaraderie. “Speaking of gorgeous men in suits..." Killian now appeared through a side door, talking to Merlin. “Mine’s just come back. You fancy a girl’s night out this week? You could bring Marian along and Robin could babysit. That way we’d avoid stupid comments from the likes of my mother!” 

“Sure, why not?”

_\---_

After another half an hour of them all working the room, Marian finally caught up with him. “Hello, stranger!” Without asking, she stepped into him, sliding her hands around his head, before pulling him down to lightly kiss his lips. “Having fun?”

“Definitely,” heated blue eyes latched onto brown. “Even more so now. Did I just see you flirting with the _wrong_ mayor?” despite his words, his mouth only gave an amused grin. “You do know, he’s got not just one, but two, very possessive wives, don’t you?”

“Says the guy who’s been fluttering his eyes at half the women in the room? I saw you, Robin Locksley!” she grinned back, mocking him. “Including Belle, no less! Her husband could do an awful lot worse to you, than even Rory and Mulan could do to me!”

“I definitely wasn’t flirting,” He wrapped his hands around her back, dropping another kiss. “You do know you still need to be punished, don’t you?”

She arched a brow. “Punished?”

He lowered his voice. _“For deliberately giving me with a raging hard-on, minutes before I had to leave this morning! I think that requires some sort of chastisement!”_

She knew that look! One that never failed to make her own heartbeat quicken . “What do you have in mind?”

\---

“Regina, you know I can’t tell you anything, so there’s no point in badgering me! As for what I told Henry, I just did what was… necessary! All they need to do is both avoid getting in a car with a particular person. I gave them his name. That’s all!”

“Henry told me nothing, it was your Grace that told me! So, what about this boy and this car and why do they need to stay clear of him? What’s going to happen?” _Regina never gave up when she had a bee in her bonnet, especially when Henry’s safety was concerned._ “Jefferson, what the hell do you know? Who is this boy?”

“As I’ve already told you, I can’t say! I can’t give you his name, because you may go and do something stupid!” she glared at him for that. “The particular man in question isn’t bad or evil, just…unfortunate. And he doesn’t have magic. If you leave our children be, and they remember my words, all will be fine.”

Unknown to both of them, in only seventeen m_onths’ time, a young post-graduate economics research student by the name of Stephen Springer, would ask Grace Hatter on a date. Remembering her father’s words, she also mentioned it to Henry. She politely declined him, saying she'd love to, but was already in a relationship, implying it was Henry. Springer, a decent young man, was dissapointed, but accepted without argument. The following Saturday night, he chose to walk to a local pub, spending the evening with his friends watching a ball game, rather than a nightclub he planned to drive to in Boston. Unbeknown to him, that evening, a very drunk teenager and friends stole a BMW, raced through the city and wound up ploughing it headfirst into a railway arch, killing all three occupants. Stephen Springer would go on to graduate, fall in love and marry five years into the future. He would live until the age of eight nine, having sired three children and six grandchildren. He passed away peacefully, never knowing that his growing family would never have existed had it not been for a certain time traveller, who broke the rules for his daughter! _

Regina gave him her fiercest glare, but he wasn’t to be moved. Hearing a little ring tone from her vanity bag, she opened it, taking out her phone while scanning the room to see where her loved ones had got to:

_Marian: Sorry, couldn’t wait, R. looks too good in that suit! We’re in meeting room 6 upstairs. Magic lock in place so if coming up, come alone! xxx’_

The message was left just over ten minutes ago, and as she tried to call her back, it went straight to voicemail. “What the hell?” she muttered to herself, and was about to head to the stairs when Henry walked up to her, holding hands with a young, slim brunette woman.

“Mum, I’d like you to meet Christina. She’s a very dear friend of mine. Chrissy, this is my mum, Regina!”

Before she had a chance to react, the striking young woman, of a similar age to Henry, raised her hand to shake. “I’m delighted to meet you, Mrs. Locksley! Henry’s told me so much about you.” _She seemed to be holding onto her son’s arm for dear life! Very dear friend? What’s that supposed to mean? And how the hell did she even manage to get over the town line?_

“Oh, erm…lovely to meet you too, Christina! Please just call me Regina. Henry, how do you two know each other?”

Anxious to know more about Henry’s relationship with the girl, she completely forgot about her wife and their lover, and what they were getting up to in Room 6.

\---


	40. An Early Night without the Kids

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ruby and Dorothy's wedding day finally arrives and, among the guests, they get to meet Henry's new girlfriend. 
> 
> Marian's keenness to seduce Robin at the party annoys Regina in ways it shouldn't. But she knows how to rectify it...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi everyone! Sorry it's taken me so long to update. I'm preparing for my finals in the spring, so I've been distracted. But I will finish this, I promise! Next chapter after this will be another time-jump several months, as strands come together. I hope you'll stay with me.
> 
> I got a couple of comments on my FF email about my version of Marian. I don't picture her as the Christie Laing version in OUAT, but more like a cross between Gal Gadot and Audrey Hepburn (who played her opposite Sean Connery in one of my dad's old films). To handle someone like Regina Mills, or Robin, you need to have someone who has lived a little!
> 
> I re-edited and republished this chapter as I screwed up and made many howling typo errors. For a soon-to-be English graduate, I should be ashamed of myself! :-) 
> 
> I hope you enjoy. Many thanks to all who have read and commented. Your prompts are always welcome. 
> 
> Fi x

_Henry was starting to get irritated_. “Chrissy, could you grab me another red wine from the bar, please?” She looked at him, surprised at his request, till he followed it up with “Sorry, but I need to have a little word with my mums. Would you mind?”

Both Regina and Emma frowned at his tone. The anxious young woman, who Henry had introduced as his girlfriend, seemed to realise he was unhappy about _something._ Christina had also been unnerved by the bombardment of questions from the older women. “Erm, no, not at all. I’ll tell you what, I’ll go talk to Grace and she can help me circulate, OK? I’ll see you later?” Without further ado, she dropped a gentle kiss onto his lips, to the surprise of both mothers. “Regina, Emma, again it’s lovely to finally meet you. I’m sure we’ll talk later?”

Both women gave rictus smiles back, nodding politely, as she left. Emma was about to say something when Henry interrupted. “You two need to back off!”

“Henry,” Regina glared back at him. “I don’t like that tone, and kindly do not raise your voice to me! I got a lecture from you yesterday, and I really don’t appreciate another one today. You may regard me as an old fool, but," she looked across to Emma for support, "we are still your mothers!” 

“I know mum, and I’m sorry but, you started asking her questions about her parents! You were probing way too much. I know she hid it, but I could tell Chrissy was starting to get upset. Her mother’s a really sore point at the moment!”

“Her mother? Why?”

“Well, to cut a long story short, her mum’s a lawyer in New York. Unbeknown to her dad, she’d been having an affair with his best friend for quite a while. When he found out he went ballistic! It was all very nasty, and her mum moved out to be with her new boyfriend. She’s hardly spoken to Christina or her sister since. Chrissy sides with her dad, hates what she did to him, and even hates talking about her. I saw you keep pushing, so that’s why I stopped it!”

“That’s so sad,” said Emma. “But, she lives with her father when she’s not at Harvard?”

“Yeah. They’ve got a big place in Rhode Island. He seems a decent guy, but the divorce cut him up quite bad. He’s loosely related to King Midas’s family from your realm; so they have money, but the wife and her lawyers are trying to screw him over. He had a bit of a nervous breakdown but he’s getting over it. Same can’t be said for Chrissy though…”

“So, you said she’s your girlfriend? Is she living at the apartment now?”

“Some of the time. She’s an old friend of Vi’s from their time in Camelot, and her dad’s mates with Sir Morgan. That’s why she’s able to travel over the town line. It surprising, but there’s a whole bunch of people who came from their world living in our world these days that we knew nothing about! She knows a lot of people…”

“I have to admit, Hen, although you never said otherwise, I kinda assumed either Vi or Grace was your girlfriend,” added Emma. “Your mum and I couldn’t figure out which?”

He smiled. “Well all three of us are pretty close.” _He knew too well how easily Emma could spot a lie, so avoided the question. He certainly wasn’t going to admit to his own mothers they’d all been ‘friends with benefits’ until any of them started dating now, was he? _“Actually, Violet’s been dating one of the older postgrads for a month now. Grace had someone, but that kinda fizzled out.”

“But this is _different_ with Chrissy? You’re actually…dating?”

“Yeah. She’s great. It’s early days, but...” a hint of coyness overcame him. “I really like her.” he turned to look back at the tall brunette.

Both mothers exchanged a sad, resigned look. _Their boy was in love!_

Regina gave him a sad smile, stroking his cheek. “Then I’m happy for you, my love. I’ll try not to make her any more uncomfortable. I’m sorry...” _She stopped when she saw two familiar faces enter the room, Marian lifting a glass or orange juice from the bar._ “Would you excuse me a minute?”

Looking at Marian’s flushed cheeks and hair down, she stepped over, leaning close to pushing a stray lock behind her ear, whispering, _“Had fun? Dealt with that ‘itch’?”_

Marian blushed._ “Bit more than an itch, babe! Sorry, but I’d never seen him dressed like that before. What can I say? It did something to me!”_

_“Looks like he certainly did, judging by your hair!” _she raised a brow, glaring. _“Where’s he now?”_

She smirked._ “He gave me a head start coming back, so we wouldn't attract attention." "_Then she noticed the frosty look._ “You don’t mind, do you? I did ask you to join us!”_

_“By text, as I recall?" _she harrumphed._ “You hardly gave me a chance, before dragging him upstairs. In case it hadn’t occurred to you, we’re at a public event!”_

_“Oh, don’t be so silly!” _Marian tried to keep her voice from rising, but seeing the irritated glare, she hesitated. _“You're being serious, aren’t you? You’re actually upset?” _

Regina gave her a withering look. “I need to go talk to Henry’s new girlfriend. I’ll see _you_ later,” she added, tersely. With that, she turned, collecting a glass of red wine from a tray on the bar, and walked away, leaving a puzzled Marian staring at her back.

“Now that’s the kind of look that could freeze the balls off a snowman!” Said a voice close behind her. “You in trouble?”

She turned to see a smirking Killian Jones, standing and offering a new glass of white wine, which she gratefully took. “I’m not sure, to be honest!”

\---

_Just over half an hour earlier, once the speeches and the initial wedding lunch had finished, the guests broke up for drinks and to socialise in the main bar for an hour before the brides departed for their honeymoon. Marian seized her chance, dragging Robin out of the reception and straight upstairs, to one of the small meeting rooms the town hall kept for internal use. She’d made no secret to Regina she was feeling frisky, since seeing him all dressed up in his morning suit. She'd tried to attract Regina's attention, but she seemed more engrossed in conversation with a tall, dark-haired, handsome man, who Robin had earlier said was Grace hatter’s father. So, she sent her a quick text:_

_‘Sorry, couldn’t wait, R. looks too good in that suit! We’re in meeting room 6 upstairs. Come join us, but come alone!’_

_Robin followed her upstairs and into a room Marian seemed to know, which, once inside, had a lock on the door. Marian turned the key, locking them in. “This is a room Gina used to like to apparate into, when she wanted to get herself here without being seen!” she explained. “Nobody uses it.”_

_“Well, in that case, let me just…” he focused, his irises briefly shimmering gold before they went back to blue. A short spell was cast. “I just soundproofed the room and used magic to also lock it. Only Regina should be able to get in now,"_

_“Good,” a wild look now in her eyes. “Now, stay right there!” She pulled her phone out to send a final short text. “So, we haven’t got long. Now…where were we?” _

_“Well, I think you were…” Robin never had a chance to finish the sentence, as Marian’s lips were upon his, forcing a hungry kiss and pressing herself against him. When she finally broke away, “…about to seduce me, Mrs. Locksley?”_

_“Not seduce - ravish!” Without further ado, she knelt on one knee in front of him, her hand deftly starting to unzipper the fly on his trousers. “Now, be a good victim!” _

_“Well…” warm hands reached into his boxers, pulling out his rapidly stiffening organ, making it pulse violently. “…I’ll do my best.” He joked. “Now, do be gentle with….thaaaaaat! No, on second thoughts, do carry on…” _

_\---_

As he passed the upstairs bathrooms, a tall, elegant brunette walked out from the Ladies room. “Oh, hi Robin! Lovely impromptu speech you gave, by the way. Looking forward to the trip next week?”

“Celia!” he couldn’t help but notice the sheer, clearly highly expensive, eggshell blue bespoke silk number that clung perfectly to Merlin’s daughter. “Why thank you. Yes, with some trepidation, I must admit. My last stay in New York wasn’t a happy one so, this time, I’m hopeful for much better.”

“I’m sure it will be. Penelope Myers is an excellent lawyer. May I borrow an arm to lean on?” she asked, linking an arm through his for support. “I’m not as used to walking in high heels as you might think! Stairs tend to freak me out when I’m wearing these, so can I hold onto you?” They turned to walk together down the wide staircase.

“Of course,” he took her arm. “You look stunning, by the way.” She blushed. “You looking forward to getting back to your fiancé?

“God, I can’t wait! I’ve really missed him since he proposed, but it’s still been lovely to catch up with dad. I suppose I should be saying congratulations to you? Dad told me about that ‘true love’ magical wave the other day. That it came from you and _both_ the beautiful Locksley ladies?” _Now it was Robin’s turn to redden. _“I’d never heard of something like that happening between three people before! Dad said he hasn’t either which, for a guy who’s lived as long as he has, is _really_ unusual!”

They walked down the staircase together, chatting happily as they entered the main wedding reception room. One of the first to spot them walk in was Regina, who, Robin noticed, was now chatting with the young woman Henry had brought in earlier. Their eyes met. Regina, seeing her lover, currently arm-in-arm with the beautiful young woman she’d embarrassed herself in front of less than a week ago, merely looked away without acknowledging him.

Celia thanked Robin and turned towards her father, who was now talking animatedly with the brides. Robin walked the other way, up to Regina. He was about to kiss her cheek, when he spotted _that _look. Regina said something to Christina before stepping away, towards him.

_She glared, clearly annoyed, but kept her voice down so not to be overheard_. “First, you leave me down here alone, disappearing upstairs to do god knows what with my wife! Then, I find you in the arms of little-miss-perfect supermodel over there!” She nodded towards the Sorcerer’s daughter. “All perfect tits, hair and teeth!”

_“Woah! Where the hell did that come from?”_ whispered Robin. _“First, Marian tried to get you upstairs to join us. I saw her write the message. Two of them! And as for Celia, she needed help on the stairs in her heels, coming back from the bathrooms!” _

“Well there’s a new one!” she said, caustically. Regina knew she was being petty, but couldn’t stop herself. “If you must behave like sex-crazed teenagers, at least don’t do it at a public function! This is a wedding reception, for god’s sake…” After that, she knew Robin would come straight back at her, so she decided not to give him the satisfaction. “Now, the brides are about to leave. I think we should join them, don’t you? If you have the time…” She turned her back to him, walking away.

For the rest of the reception, Robin and Marian decided to give Regina a wide berth, _knowing it was best to leave her to her own devices when she was acting like this_. So, they instead mingled with the other guests, waiting for the two brides to leave and send them off. Meanwhile, Regina, after briefly apologising to Christina for all her personal questions, invited the young woman to join her for lunch the following day, without Henry, so they could get to know one another better. 

After that, she looked to see where Marian had gotten to this time, though as she worked her way around the guests, her phone blipped. Pulling it out, she read the short text. From Marian:

_‘Come find me when you’ve finally dropped the attitude. But not before! I love you. X’_

That stung! She was expecting at least an apology, not a slap! Brooding over the text, she was sorely tempted to reply with a suitably caustic put down, but hesitated, considering whether that would just make matters worse. Instead, she moodily walked back to the bar, considering her next steps. A tall bartender turned to face her.

“Patrick? What are you doing here? I thought you were working at the restaurant?”

“Hi Mrs. Mills...oh, no sorry, Mrs. Locksley!” he blushed. “I’m working there too. Just trying to earn all the pennies I can before the new term. What can I get you?”

“Well good for you. It’s nice to see some youngsters here putting the hours in! I’ll have some of that single malt you’ve got up there on the top shelf. Pour me a decent measure of that, over rocks, in double quick time and I’ll make the tip worth it!”

Patrick grinned. “Will do, ma’am! Not having the best of days?”

“Awkward questions don’t come with a tip young man!” she cautioned, but the smile never left her face. “So where are you heading next. Back to England?”

“Yeah, it’s my final year. Then, I don’t know really. I’d like to travel a bit more before I decide. I’m saving for a tour of Switzerland in the spring. I saw you talking to Chrissy just now? She and a couple of her mates are coming with me. Trouble is, their parents are loaded and mine aren’t, so I do evening work whenever I can.”

“You know Christina? I didn’t realise…”

“Chrissy? Yeah, she’s awesome. Very bright but very shy. Henry’s really keen on her…”

“So I gather. What else do you know about her? Past boyfriends, that sort of thing?”

He frowned, but kept his smile, placing the whisky and ice in front of her. “With the greatest respect ma’am, I’m not sure I should be telling my mate’s mum _that_ sort of stuff.”

She smiled broadly. “Think Switzerland, think tips, Patrick!"_ Was it really so wrong to flirt with her son’s old classmate?_ “I could make it worth your while?”

“Oh god, I could really do with one of those!” said a lower voice, rudely interrupting them. “Same as the lady’s having please, young man?”

Patrick looked up into the face of the tall, bearded man, relieved at not having to be indiscreet about his friends. “Certainly, Mr. Mayor. Double Macallan coming right up.”

As the young barman busied himself, Regina turned on the bar stool, to a pair of soft green eyes looking down at her with a warm smile. “Hi Regina. You look wonderful, but also like you’ve lost a dollar and found a penny! Can I get you another?”

“Hello Philip. Thanks, but I’ve just started this one.”

“Mind if I join you? Rory and Mu are down with the girls opening presents, and all the screeching is doing my head in. You look like a calmer soul. Mind if I join you?”

“Looks can be deceptive, Mr. Mayor. Nobody’s stopping you…”

He nodded, pulling himself onto the next bar stool, neither saying a word as Patrick served him his own drink. He lifted the glass and, before taking a sip, clinked her own glass. “Cheers. And I should say congratulations. To you, Marian and Robin becoming another official ‘thruple’ in town! I’m delighted to see we’re becoming more accepted! Polyamory must be catching...”

She sighed. “Thank you. You three do seem remarkably ‘together’ as a family,” she clinked her glass back on his. “Some of us have a bit to learn...”

“Oh, it isn’t always easy, is it? Sharing, I mean. I was the one who found it the hardest...at first.”

That pricked her interest. “What do you mean? _Sharing?”_

“Well, I’m the only man, and…I love them both dearly but, well, let me put this delicately…” he lowered his voice to make sure Patrick couldn’t hear. _“At first I found it hard to deal with the times they were…together…without me. Probably just my insecure male ‘peacock’ pride thing, I guess! But accepting that our loves not only should have, but need, their separate time with each other; just the two of them, without me. That was difficult for me! Well, it was at first…” _

She gave him an understanding nod. “And now?”

“Honestly? I couldn’t be happier! Knowing just how much they love and need each other, but still have room to love and need me, just as much, made me realise the biggest problems from our kind of relationship all stem from unnecessary envy. I’m not sure if that makes any sense? And, realising Rory and Mulan sometimes have exactly the same insecurities as me when I’m out or doing things with only one of them, made me realise it’s my own problem, not theirs. We talked it out, basically. Now, I positively relish Thursday fortnight. That’s when they go out on their girls night. Once I get the babes in bed, I get Netflix to myself, rather than worrying about what they’re doing. And we also pair off and have separate date nights out with each other. Plus, once a week we have the babysitter, so the three of us get out together. That’s the best night of all…”

“You’re saying you’re happy once you managed to overcome your initial insecurity?” She looked at him, a small smirk playing as she raised the scotch to her lips. “I can’t help but feel you’re telling me this for a reason, Mr. Mayor?”

“Well, I’ll admit I saw you and Marian just now and…well, I made an assumption. You and I have something in common, Regina. We’re both in three sided relationships. So, I guess I just wanted to explain how I coped. Jealousy is a horribly destructive force, don’t you think? Even more so when more than two people are involved…”

\---

“So, where’s the honeymoon going to be?” Marian asked, hugging Dorothy and kissing her cheek.

“Arendelle. Thanks to Merlin, we can travel there through a portal he set up for John and Elsa. We’re staying with them at the palace, as guests of Queen Anna. Robin suggested it and talked to John to arrange it. They were all for it.”

“Sounds wonderful, I hope you have a lovely time.”

“Thanks. By the way, where is Robin? I saw you disappear with him an hour ago, but I need to properly thank him for stepping up for me at such short notice, and getting Roland involved. You know, your hubby was brilliant!”

“I’m glad but, well, technically, Robin’s no longer my husband.” she gave her a sad smile. “You seem to be forgetting, I’m married to Regina now.”

“You’re right, I forgot! Sorry, but when I see the three of you together it’s just like the Briars. No plans to make it more formal with him then?”

She grinned. “I couldn’t possibly comment!”

Another half hour passed, before the wedding guests finally assembled around the brides’ car to cheer them off. The location for their first night together as a married couple being kept secret, _although a small, select few knew where they were going. _Kisses and hugs were exchanged with everyone before an exhausted Mrs. And Mrs. Lucas-Gale climbed in and drove off in the chauffeur driven limousine, to cheers and best wishes.

Warching the car pull away, as the guests finally prepared to finish drinks and leave, Marian felt a hand gently touch her shoulder. Turning, she found her now unusually anxious wife looking up at her.

“Darling, may I have a word?” She nodded gently, taking her hand and leading her away from the group.

_“I’ve ‘dropped the attitude’, as you requested. I’m sorry, I shouldn’t have spoken to you like that!” _

Marian gave a sad smile, leaning forward to press a hand on her cheek and peck her on the lips, before whispering back_. “I’m sorry too, for being so blunt. What happened?” _

_“It’s just me, I guess. I’ve never been very good at sharing, have I? I know you asked me to come and join the two of you, but…I suppose the thought of you two together…without me. Having to share my partners with each other. It’s obvious you were going to, obvious that you needed to at some time, but when it actually happened…” _she ran out of words. _“I was just being my usual, spoilt, insecure me.”_

Marian slid her arms around her waist, pulling her in._ “Nonsense. You weren’t being spoilt. it’s just something the three of us have to get used to, isn't it? You need to spend time alone with Robin, without me being around, and when you do, I need to not feel left out. He told me he felt a little left out when we had our Saturday bath night. Rory said something to me about that sort of thing!”_

Regina stiffened in her arms. _“You spoke to Aurora - about us?”_

_“No, of course not. She mentioned it without any prompting! When we were at the stables, she seemed to pick up on where the three of us were heading…”_

_“Her husband seemed to be offering me the same ‘advice’ just now, dressing it up as though jealousy was once his problem! Seems a little too…co-incidental, don’t you think?”_

_“I don’t really care, even if it wasn’t! They’re the only other 'thruple’ we know, so we have something rather unusual in common. I’ll happily take their advice or learn from their mistakes. Besides, Philip’s a lovely man, and we know we can count on his discretion. I think we should have them over to dinner. We do all seem to get on, don’t we_?” she smiled, dropping another kiss on Regina’s now more relaxed lips - something they had only recently felt comfortable doing in public.

_“Dinner - all six of us?”_

Marian sniggered. _“Why not? We all get along, and so do Roland and Pip. Besides, we haven't entertained since we married. We should..."_

“I quite agree!” said a new, deeper voice from close behind Regina. A pair of arms slid around her from behind, continuing to move behind Marian’s back before pulling them all in together, making both women smirk. 

“You shouldn’t sneak up behind me like that, thief!” Regina chastised. “Were you listening to our private conversation?”

“Guilty as charged, milady!” he squeezed himself into her back, giving her a small thrill as she found her entire body sandwiched between her lovers. “But what Marian said was true. We’re not all comfortable with each other yet, are we? Anyway, it’s Saturday, so tonight is your ‘long bath night’, isn’t it? Perhaps it’s you two who should have some alone time, instead. I’ll look after Roland and cook dinner for Henry if he’s in tonight. You two should go on a girls’ night out…”

“Thanks for offering,” she lightly pecked Marian’s lips once again. “but after today I think I’ll be too tired to enjoy it. Mare, you and I have been invited to a girls’ night out this Friday, anyway.”

“I’m invited? By who?”

“By Emma. Her suggestion.”

“And he wants me to come too? Well, there’s a surprise! I always thought your bestie wanted you to herself.” _Although she was still smiling when she said it, even now Marian never entirely trusted Emma Swan-Jones, her wife’s closest friend. Knowing how they’d once confessed their love for each other, knowing that it could never be requited while she and Killian were with them, had always left a small seed of doubt in Marian’s mind. She trusted Regina completely, but there was always that annoying concern. _

_“Marian, please don’t be like that, my love! Now, although I don’t fancy going out tonight, I certainly won’t pass on our man’s kind offer to cook. I think a long leisurely bath while he does so would be just perfect, don’t you?”_

Marian grinned, pulling herself in tighter, _“Is that an invitation, Your Majesty_?” Their breasts now pressed together and rising as one; a sight clearly noticed my Robin, as he rested his chin on Regina’s shoulder, looking down.

_“Best one you’ll get today, Your Majesty!” _Regina replied, twisting her head to deliver a kiss to Robin’s cheek as he growled._ “Carry on like that, and I’ll bust down the bathroom door to climb in with you!” _That earned a throaty chuckle from both women, who held to each other regardless. 

“Oi!” said a woman’s voice, distracting them. “Get a room, you three!” said Emma, sniggering at the sight of Regina, tightly sandwiched between her wife and boyfriend.

“You heard our sheriff! Let's go now…” said Robin, grinning widely and leaning right back as he held them tighter, causing both Marian and Regina’s legs to lift entirely off the floor. The resulting screams and cackles, from both women, were heard all around the hall, causing cheers and laughter from remaining guests as they hovered above him, still maintaining his grin.

“Put us down this instance, you silly sod! You’re squashing us!” chided Marian, but she still giggled, regardless. He did so, and as they all separated, Regina turned, giving Robin’s chest a light slap as punishment, adding, “Seems we can’t take you anywhere, can we?”

_ Emma watched their little performance with a mix of surprise and envy. Surprise at the complete change in her friend when she was in the company of her lovers, and envy that they were able to bring about that change. She thought she knew Regina better than anyone, and had seen her grow from her mortal enemy to becoming her best friend in under a decade. Always formidable, imperial and intimidating figure, her transition from villain to hero had been a wonder to behold. But these two in front of her had turned her into something so very different. Marian in less than a year, and Robin in less than a fortnight. And Emma felt her friendship had somehow been sidelined as a result. _

But as she gazed at the happy, squabbling trio, two small figures appeared alongside. “Mamma, papa, Uncle Killian’s having fireworks on the Jolly tonight, and a barbeque! Can we go to the harbour to watch?”

“Fireworks?” asked Robin, bewildered. “Fireworks near a wooden ship?”

“_Enchanted_ fireworks,” said another voice as Killian Jones appeared behind the boys. “Merlin’s arranged them for the wedding celebrations. I’m assured there’s no risk to my beloved vessel. There’s a fair few people coming down to watch, including our brides, after they’ve changed and returned before the honeymoon .” He looked across to the boys, then at Emma. “We’ll be more than happy to take care of young Roland and his friend tonight, if you wish, won’t we love?” Emma seemed more than surprised by the offer. “Or we can drop him at the Briars with their boy?” 

“I don’t have a problem with that,” said Marian, looking at the other two. “Robin?”

“Fine by me. Incidentally, Henry told me earlier he’s spending the night at Jefferson’s, as Violet and her friend are back. So, it looks like we’ll have the house to ourselves! Thanks Killian.”

\---

** _Mifflin Street_ **

It was gone five in the afternoon, when the three of them finally returned home from the wedding reception, having said goodbye to Henry and Roland for the evening. Robin was the first through the door.

“Well, that was eventful! Now, I do recall promising to cook. So, I like to think I’m a man of my word. I’ve got an idea, so why don’t you two take a break and-” he was stopped from speaking further when Regina turned him, standing on her toes and leaning up to latch her lips on his in an unexpected and very passionate kiss. Marian merely chuckled at the sight.

“I think my wife has other plans for you!” sniggered Marian, sliding her shoes off in the lobby. “So, I’ll go make the tea while you do…whatever.”

Regina finally released his lips, turning. “You’ll do nothing of the sort! I’m feeling greedy. Upstairs, both of you!” she smirked, twirling her fingers. A familiar purple mist enfolded them when, moments later, Marian found herself standing in their bedroom, her lovers either side.

“Now look here!” she was peeved. “I’m the only one here without magic. You could at least give me some bloody warning before you do that?” _However, the lustful look from Regina as she stepped in front of her silenced all further protest. _

“Sorry, but, you two had your fun earlier. Now, it’s my turn, don’t you think?”

“Well at least you left my clothes on this time! I guess I should be grateful for that…”

“Quite deliberately, my dear, I can assure you! You kept going on about how ‘sexy’ he looked in that suit…” she looked across to Robin, “that I intend to keep him in it for as long as possible! Meanwhile, it seems unfair we should be at a disadvantage, despite me preferring you completely naked!”

Robin, standing silently alongside, watched as the two women, still fully dressed in their beautifully elegant silk summer dresses, stood closer, facing one other, as about to get into a heated argument. Regina whispered something in Marian’s ear, a lusty glint in her eye, while bending down to slowly lift up the front of her dress. As she did so, Marian reacted by mirroring her movements, lifting the front hem of Regina’s purple dress. To Robin, although their eyes never left one other, their hands now appeared to be battling to see who could be the first to get into the other one’s knickers! And judging by Marian’s loud gasp, as a hand slid down inside her panties, Regina seemed to have won. However, a moment later she herself wheezed loudly, as Marian followed her, the pair of them now pulling each other closer with their left arms, as their right hands worked their magic, and their mouths came together.

The sight of these perfect women, the women he loved so much, now masturbating each other furiously under their clothes, had an instant effect, and he felt himself rapidly engorge. But determined not to ruin their concentration, their intimacy, he silently moved back, sitting on the small chaise to just watch. Although their groans were muffled by mouths tightly sealed together, he could tell just by their shift in stance, a fraction wider, as the pair crouched slightly, that fingers had moved, from outside to inside, two no-doubt very wet cores. _Two fingers each, he guessed. _Two right forearms now starting shaking rapidly as they frigged each other faster and harder to the edge; his breathing increasing rapidly, he had a seriously hard job resisting the urge to take himself in hand, rather than just watch. _The fact their hands were still buried under dresses, restricting his view, somehow made it seem even more erotic. Once again, he felt like an invited voyeur. A bystander. _

“Aaaaagh!” gasped Marian, releasing their lips as her orgasm hit, needing to urgently draw breath but never faltering, her fingers continuing to work until, seconds later, Regina reached her own, as she cried out too. As they panted together, stilling, straightening and sharing a contented smile, Marian slowly removed her hand from inside Regina’s no-doubt very wet underwear, bringing it up to her face, to slowly suck on her fingers. Regina sniggered, and mirrored her with her own hand, before turning to face Robin with a sly grin, still sucking. Although one of his legs was now crossed over the other, his red face said everything she needed to know. “Enjoy the show, thief?”

“You know the answer to that, milady! But seeing you two do that, while still in your finery, made it just seem so much more…erotic! I’m not sure how I even managed to keep my hands unoccupied.”

“Really?” said Marian, a teasing glint in her eye. “That sounds like a challenge! Well, let’s see if you can still stay sitting there, holding back, after what I’ve got in mind for our dear queen here!” Without another word, she quickly lifted Regina up and into her arms, twisting and depositing her onto the bed in one movement, before climbing onto the mattress to join her, sporting a devilish look._ A look Regina knew so well; so she was hardly one to refuse, was she?_ As she stifled a giggle, Marian swiftly slid both hands under her wife’s dress, grabbing and pulling down her pantyhose, along with her panties, in one smooth motion, before tossing them in Robin’s direction, then grabbing a pillow to wedge it hard under Regina’s backside. “Mari, what the hell?” Regina gasped, as the taller brunette rolled on her back, deftly pulling off her own hose and underwear, flicking them off too. Turning, she slid her left leg under Regina’s right knee, her right leg over her left, to bring them swiftly into a scissoring position, before wrapping her arms around her waist, pulling her in.

“Oooh,” groaned Regina as, hidden under their dresses, one very warm and wet vagina slithered against her own equally shaved core. Grabbing Marian’s right leg behind the knee, she pulled her in tighter against her, to gain as much friction as she could. Marian did likewise, before rising on one knee to twist and grind herself in as hard as possible, earning satisfying moans from both as they worked into each other. 

Robin, having watched the almost conjoined women for several minutes, felt his fully engorged cock now painfully pressing for release from its confines. Since his return to the living, he’d seen his girlfriends perform this particular sexual act several times before; but never almost fully clothed, which somehow added to the sheer thrill of it even more._ He’d never actually seen either of them climax this way, so he’d wondered whether this may have been more for his benefit? It did look fantastically erotic, after all!_

“Miladies,_”_ he spoke softly, so not to distract them as brown eyes bore into brown. “I wonder - is that as stimulating for you, as it is for me?”

_In all her concentration, Regina had forgotten he was even there! _Breaking her gaze from Marian to look up at him now, as they continued to grind together, she felt momentarily embarrassed at being watched as she did something so wanton. “You - you have no idea!” she puffed, between breaths.

“What she means is…” Marian also panted, pushing forward, not slowing down, “…it’s a way we can really ‘feel’ each other, even if it’s hard work. You know, if I had magic like you two, I’d turn my clit into a cock and just fuck the life out of her with it!”

Regina looked back at her, shocked at such course language but…also feeling rather turned on by it too! “You - mmm, that’s good...you, you would?” she stuttered, pulling on her wife's knee even harder.

_Marian could see the effect her foul tongue was having on her, so she carried on_: “Definitely! What could be more wonderful, more intimate, than having my swollen clitoris actually inside you, babe? Or yours inside me? They’re so sensitive down there, I think I’d come in a heartbeat! Just imagine it; me doing to you what Robin does!” she wheezed as a familiar powerful sensation overtook her, making her shudder. “You gotta find out how - Oh fuck, I’m close! You gotta - oh god, oh god, oh god! Babe - I’m…” _As she looked up, Regina's leg was also starting to shake, as clearly her own orgasm was coming!_ “GINAAAAAAAAH!” she screamed, as Regina’s also hit, the two women pressing into each other as hard as they could, relishing the shared sensation. 

“Holy crap!” groaned Robin as the pair climaxed, almost together, right in front of him. His hand was now inside his own suit trousers, desperately trying to get some sort of relief as his lovers finally released each other to collapse on the bed at either end. “That was so unbelievably hot! I feel exhausted just having watched you!”

“You better not be, thief!” Regina said between taking gulps of air. “Because you’re next!”

\---


	41. David, I think Emma may have a problem!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Seeing Henry before he heads off to Harvard, Regina notices something odd about his other mother. Her probing leads down a very unforeseen path!

** _The Swan-Jones House_**

_It was almost September, and the Locksley family (minus Robin, who was currently back in New York for a few days), had gathered at Emma and Killian’s home to see Henry off, as he prepared to leave for his last Fall term at Harvard. While both Emma and Regina were sad to see him go, knowing it was unlikely he’d return till Thanksgiving, they’d at least got used to doing so over the last two years. The young boy they’d co-parented for the last eleven years of his life had now grown into a mature, confident young man who towered above them._

_Robin had been living with his married lovers for almost two months now. Although expecting many difficulties, which they certainly encountered initially as they adapted to their new dynamic, the relationship between all three of them only seemed to grow stronger. Their initial insecurities, mainly around their own personal roles within the triad, slowly disappeared. And they came to be replaced by understanding, acceptance and even more love. Regina had never felt happier or more secure. _

“Just take care out there, Hen!” said Emma, as they stood around his car. “You may be even bigger than your grandpa, but we still worry about you!” At over a foot taller than his blonde mother, it seemed odd when his mothers lectured him.

“I will ma. And you take care of my little sis, OK? She’s growing as fast as a weed!”

“And no more postponing our weekly calls, you!” added Regina. “I hate it when I hear from Roland or your grandparents about what my own son has been up to. We need to know first!”

“I promise, mum. I said bye to Rolly this morning. And grandpa Gold, grandma and gramps. Give Robin my best and…well, come here, both of you!” Without asking, his long arms wrapped around his mothers’ backs, pulling them both onto his broad chest. It wasn’t the first time he’d done it but, mindful of the fact Marian was standing directly behind them, Emma and Regina cautiously squeezed into him, while avoiding too much contact with each other. _Regina remembered a similar moment, all those years ago in Neverland, when he was so small, when they enfolded him, resting their heads either side, on his little shoulders. This time, they both merely came up to his chest, as he cuddles them, rather than the other way around._

As their heads rested on him, either side and facing each other, he lowered his voice whispering to them. “You are the best mums I could ever wish for! I love you both so much, but when you’re taking care of the rest of the family, don’t forget to look after after each other too, yeah?”

His two mothers gave each other a puzzled, slightly embarrassed look, as he placed a small kiss on each brow.

“Yeah, we’ll be just fine, Hen,” said Emma, “You may be big, but we’re still the parents here, OK?”

He chuckled.“Well, I’d best get going to avoid the rush hour.” Releasing them, he stepped back, moving over to Marian, gathering her and kissing her brow too. “You know, it’s rather cool being the only guy I know with three mothers! Take care, _mamma_. Look after the wild child, yeah?”

Marian sniggered, “Are you talking about Roland…or Robin?”

“Both!” he laughed back. “Anyway, look after yourselves and keep an eye on those two?” Without further ado, he said his goodbyes, gave a sleeping Hope a kiss on the cheek as she lay in her buggy, and got into the car. Minutes later, all three of them waved him off, as the car finally left.

“Right then,” said Marian once his car was out of sight. “I’m on shift this morning, so I’ll open the stables. Chester needs a decent stretch too, so, fancy joining me later?” she asked her wife.

“Maybe,” said Regina cautiously as she looked at Emma, who seemed twitchy._ Something was wrong._ “I’ve a couple of errands to run first. You take the car and go on ahead, my love.” She turned to peck her wife’s lips. “I’ll poof there later, OK?”

Once Marian had made her goodbyes and driven off, she turned to Emma, her face now more serious. “OK, what’s wrong?”

“I’m sorry?” said the Saviour.

“Your face is as white as a sheet, and you’ve been twitchy all morning! What’s going on? Is there something wrong? Is it Hope?”

“What? No, it’s…nothing.”

“You’ll have to do better than that, Miss Swan! We don’t lie to each other anymore, remember? Now…spill. Is it your parents? Hook?”

Emma sighed loudly. “He’s got two hands now, remember? No, nothing like that. It’s just…” she lowered her voice, although by now they only had a sleeping Hope within earshot. “I’m late…”

“Late? For what?”

“No…late…as in my monthly!”

_It took Regina a moment to figure out what she’d meant. As she’d spent most of her adult life barren from the curse, her experience of the menstrual cycle was limited to hushed, almost ashamed, references by her long-departed mother, to, more recently, a matter-of-fact dissertation on the long-ago experience by Marian, who had no truck with such ridiculous prudishness or ignorance of basic nature. _

“You’re pregnant?”

“Maybe,” huffed Emma. “The signs are there but…I’m not sure.”

“How?” she whispered, though they were in no danger of being overheard. “Sorry, don’t answer that! You know what I mean. How do you know?”

“The usual signs. I’m late this month, and my last one was much lighter than usual. My boobs are sore, and slightly swollen. I’m tired. Food tastes slightly funny, and I can’t get comfortable. The smell of coffee makes me want to throw up, and you know how much I need my coffee! And to cap it all, I’m even bloody well constipated…”

“Oh.” Regina had been living in Hyperion Heights under that third stupid curse when Emma was last pregnant and hadn’t seen her. “It’s not something I’ve any experience of. Are you quite sure?”

“No. It’s just…familiar. I bought some test kits but, I’m nervous.”

“Why? You’ve been pregnant before. What’s to be nervous about?”

“Everything! I’m crap at motherhood! I gave birth to Henry in jail and gave him up, for god’s sake! Hope was a bloody big surprise, and now, I…” she tailed off into silence.

“And now what?” her best friend persisted.

“A third kid, Gina! I’m in my forties! I’m not even sure how Killian would take it…”

“Emma, he worships Hope. He was never my favourite person in the past but…even I have to admit he’s an excellent father. What makes you think he would be anything less than delighted if you were?”

“Because of what happened with Hope. You saw how I was last year. I was a wreck. He had to do everything!”

“You were suffering from depression! You were ill. But he coped, didn’t he? No, you’re worrying over nothing. Besides, you took the Lake Nostos waters since, just like I did! You’ll be fine.”

Emma gave her a resigned look. “I wish I could be so sure.”

Regina decided to take matters in hand. “Well I am! First, we’re going to find out if you’re really pregnant, or not. Then, you can make sensible decisions, based on facts. So, where are these ‘kits’?”

\---

Half an hour later, Emma emerged from her bathroom, a tissue-covered used home pregnancy test stick in her hand, to find Regina was already sitting on the edge of her bed, waiting for the result, with her phone in her hand looking at something. “I settled Hope down in her crib. So…are you?”

“It takes ten minutes. Quite honestly, I can’t bear to look. They’re fairly accurate, but I bought several, just in case.” _Sitting beside her, she saw on the former mayor’s phone that she’d been looking at something to do with pregnancy. _“What’s that you’re reading?”

“Oh, just something on those kits. Describe those symptoms again? You haven’t been feeling nauseous, have you?”

“No,” she sat down next to her. “But I wasn’t sick last time. Well, not until I was about four months gone, and that only lasted a week or two. Not everyone is. Why do you ask?”

“I’m just reading the symptoms. You said your breasts were sore?”

“Tender. And slightly swollen. And I’m also getting the cramps, and the weird taste in the mouth. I couldn’t even stomach my coffee this morning, and you know how much I live on that stuff! Other than that, it’s a bit like a bad period, but without the bleeding. You know the sort of thing…”

“You seem to forget, dear, I don’t have much experience of this ‘sort of thing’. I made myself infertile when I was very young, to stop my mother getting her hands on any child of mine. My cycle only restarted again late last year, after Marian insisted I should take that Nostos water Killian gave me. They restarted, but I’m not sure I’m even fertile after all this time!”

“You’re right, sorry I did forget. Well, if you’re now having monthly bleeds again, it's more likely than not you’re ovulating too. I haven’t really had a proper one myself since mid-July.”

“I can’t believe I’m asking you this but, are your periods usually pretty much the same every month? And regular?”

“Yep, and regular as clockwork.”

“My mother never talked to me about puberty or adolescence. She always assumed maids and servants would handle that sort of thing, if I asked them. Father was always very considerate but…well, it’s not something he would cover now, is it?” She said it so matter-of-factly, that it chilled Emma to think how cold and horrible Cora truly was. So lacking in basic motherly affection and care. So, unlike her own mother, who constantly fussed around her. “Well you can always talk to me about that sort of thing, if you want? You can ask me anything, you know that.”

She finally looked up from her phone. “I do have a question. You said you bought several test kits?”

“Yeah, I guess I panic-bought them, just in case. Why?”

Regina breathed a long sigh, looking up at her. “I’ve been suffering some of the symptoms you described, but I dismissed it as a bug. Talking to you, I’m not so sure. Could I take one?”

Emma’s jaw dropped and her eyes bulged. “You…you think you may be pregnant?

\---

Fifteen minutes later, as the pair once again sat side-by-side atop Emma’s bed, the brunette tried to hand the pregnancy kit to her. “Could you look at mine first. Please?” she pleaded.

“Sure. Sounds like you’re just as scared as me! You take mine then.” they swapped the testers. Regina was the first to read the result. “Two bars. It’s positive. Looks like your suspicions were correct, Sheriff! A bit too early to say congratulations?”

Emma’s jaw dropped for the second time, thinking of the implications for her small family. “Oh shit! Oh, doubly, doubly shit!” She groaned. “How the hell do I break it to Killian?”

“I think you’ll find he’ll be more than happy when you tell him,” she looked nervously at the covered tester in Emma’s now anxiety-clenched hands. “Now – before you break the damn thing, what’s the result on mine?”

“What?” she was jolted out of her thoughts. “Oh sorry, yes of course!” Regina looked away as Emma slowly unravelled the stick from the tissue, like a patient avoiding the sight of an injection needle. A moment later she felt a soft warm hand close itself over her own.

“Looks like I’m not the only one going to be busy soon, mum!”

Regina jerked her head towards to face her, shocked in disbelief. “Please tell me you’re kidding?”

Emma showed her the stick, showing the same result as her own. Two bars. “Positive. Looks like we’re both going to be attending the pregnancy ball next year, Mrs. Locksley!”

Utterly stunned, she took the little plastic stick from her, passing the other one back to its owner, staring hard at the two little blue bars. Pregnant! I’m actually pregnant! “I…I can’t believe it!”

“Well…I’ve got two more kits. Let’s say we use them, just to be sure?”

_\---_

_Another fifteen minutes and they again sat on the bed together, staring at four identical test results, Regina’s hands over her mouth and nose._ “I still can’t believe this is happening to me! I’ve been infertile my entire life! I never imagined this was even possible!”

“Well, these aren’t infallible. First, we need to make sure. Certainly I do before I go speaking to Killian. I’ll call the surgery, and make myself an appointment. You want me to make one for you?”

“Won’t word get out that way? Perhaps I should speak to Marian first. Then Robin, but he's not home till Friday.”

“Suit yourself, but I need to know for certain first.” She looked at her phone to find a number. “I’ll call them now. You sure you don’t want to join me? I don’t want anyone else to know yet and…I could do with the support.”

\---

It was just after one in the afternoon when Emma arrived outside her parents’ farmhouse. Hearing the car pull up, Snow walked out of the front door, smiling as she saw her eldest opening the back door to retrieve her granddaughter from the car seat_. “Hello, darling! How are my favourite girls?”_

“Hi mum!” she gave her a one-sided hug, Hope in her other arm. “This one’s fine, but I’m not feeling too good.”

“Oh dear! Well, come on in. What’s wrong?”

“I’m not sure,” she lied. “It’s probably just a bug, but I’m feeling pretty rough. I rang the clinic to check if they can see me, and they said Doctor Hilary’s got a free slot at four, so I booked to go see her. So sorry, but I won’t be able to stop for too long.”

_Snow knew her daughter well enough. Emma never voluntarily went to the doctor when she was ill, not unless she was on virtual death’s door. She hated doctors! Whatever was wrong, it had to be seriously bothering her._

“Four? Well why don’t you leave Hope with me for the rest of the day? I was only going to go shopping anyway. We could meet later, or your father and I can drop her home for you? Come on in and I’ll put on a coffee…”

“That would be really helpful mum, if you don’t mind? Killian gets home after six, but I should be back before then.” They walked in together, popping Hope down in front of a small table while her mother pulled out a toy basket. “But no coffee for me, thanks. Just a glass of water…”

The next hour was spent catching up as Hope played with the toys in front of her. Snow didn’t push her on what was wrong, but did notice how her daughter seemed to be glowing, even healthier than usual. She didn’t probe, knowing how Emma would put up her walls if she did. However, at twenty to four, just after her daughter had left to go to the surgery, Snow picked up her phone to dial an old friend.

“Gillian? Hi, it’s Snow. How are you?”

\---

_ **Storybrooke Hospital ** _

“Come on through Mrs Swan-Jones,” said Doctor Hilary Fletcher, seeing the Saviour waiting in the tiny waiting room at the top floor of the hospital. Seeing the brunette woman sitting next to her also stand when she called. “Oh, your Majesty? Are you joining her for this appointment?”

The doctor, who Regina vaguely recognised from somewhere, tried not to sound too severe, given the circumstances. “I prefer Mrs. Locksley these days, Doctor. Yes, Emma asked me to accompany her.” Hilary ushered them both in, Emma taking the seat nearest the desk and Regina to her left.

“Just call me Emma, doctor.”

Before Hilary could start, Regina interrupted her. “I’m sorry Doctor, but I don’t think we’ve ever actually met. This is a very small town and I trust I know most people, especially the professional staff here. Where did you come from? Where were you trained?”

Emma glared at her friend, but Hilary didn’t seem at all put out. “Oh, well that’s understandable, I guess. I’m from the Enchanted Forest, like yourselves. I’m married to one of the Merry Men, Richard Fletcher, though I’ve acted as a nurse for a good ten years now…”

“But do you have a medical qualification? I take it Doctor Whale is still in charge?”

“He is. Although I’ve practised for some time, I recently received medical training from Professor Merlin. He used magic to enhance my skills.”

“Merlin? But he’s not a doctor?” said Emma, starting to grow concerned.

“Actually, he is! Amongst many other things. You’re aware he’s almost two thousand years old? He’s acquired an extensive medical knowledge and training on the very latest medical practices and techniques in one of his other lives. I assure you I’m as qualified as any practitioner you’ll find in New York or elsewhere. His training techniques are astonishing! Now, to the matter in hand. How can I help you today? Gillian, my Registrar booking your appointment, didn’t say…”

Emma looked at her earnestly. “Doctor, what I need to talk about is confidential…”

“No problem, and please just call me Hilary! Whatever it is, my discretion is assured. So?”

“Hilary, I think I may be pregnant. I used a testing kit, two of them, which came back positive. I need to be sure before I talk to my husband.”

“Oh, well that’s easy enough to sort out. The equipment here is far more accurate than those kits. We can do it by urine sample but I recommend a blood test, so if you are pregnant, we can see how far along yu may be. We’re not too busy today, so I should have the test results back within twenty minutes. After that, you can be on your way, unless you have any more questions?”

Emma looked at Regina. She didn’t want the result and then have to wait a further twenty minutes for Regina to start the whole process after that, so she nodded for her to speak.

“Doctor. Hilary.” She started, softening her tone a little and feeling awkward. “I’m not just here to support Emma. I also took a pregnancy test, which also came back positive. And like Emma, I would also like to run a blood test. And keep this strictly confidential!”

“Fine. I’ll run a blood test on you straight after I’ve done Emma’s. I’ll mark the samples ‘Patient A’ and “Patient B’ so nobody in the hospital will see your names.” Although Hilary didn’t know Regina personally, she knew enough about her to know that she was also married. But to a woman. News of their New York marriage had spread throughout the town. So her now being pregnant could be an issue with her wife? “Normally, I only have one patient with me at a time. I need to ask you both a couple of intimate questions before we proceed. Are you comfortable answering them in front of each other, or should one of you wait outside?”

Emma looked at Regina, picking up her hand to squeeze it, giving her a little smile. “She’s my best friend. I don’t mind answering in front of her…” at that simple display of her trust, Regina’s face morphed from serious into a smile. “That goes for me too.”

“Excellent. Well first, were either of you actively trying to conceive recently?”

“No.” Both women answered, as one.

“Second, have either of you had unprotected sexual intercourse over the last few months?”

“My husband uses condoms since our daughter was born nearly two years ago,” said Emma, her cheeks pinking slightly. “But we may have overlooked them a couple of times.” _That was as much her fault as Killian’s, as with her libido restored since her depression, she’d often jumped him at an opportune moment when he’d been unprepared. It was stupid but, it happened on occasion._

“I see. Well no form of contraception is ever perfect. Regina?”

“Yes, I have…” she really didn’t want to go into details. “I was infertile until a year ago. Magic was used to correct an issue I’ve had most of my life. So perhaps I wasn’t as diligent regarding my periods as I should have been.”

“Well, that happens. You’re also married, aren’t you?” She already knew the answer, but wanted to know whether there was a possibility of termination if she’d been unfaithful to her partner. 

Regina recognised the reason for the question. “Very happily married, thank you!” she said pointedly. “Though my partner and I are also now in a relationship with someone. A man.”

“Oh, right!” Hilary now recalled something from the papers, and local gossip. “Robin Hood! Yes, I do recall reading something. Good for you. Now, shall we get started?”

\---

After the doctor took their blood samples and had them analysed, they were called back from the little waiting room to hear the results.

“Well ladies, I can confirm that, from the samples provided, you are both indeed pregnant. ‘Patient A’s, or Emma’s sample, would indicate that she’d be about six to eight weeks pregnant. As for ‘Patient B’, Regina, it would appear that you are a little further along. Somewhere between eight to ten weeks pregnant.”

“Ten weeks!” Regina gasped in shock. “But I’ve hardly felt any different! Apart from having a larger appetite, and my breasts are a bit tender, I haven’t felt sick or anything! You’re quite sure?”

“Every woman reacts differently, and no two births are the same. I hope for your sake you both have a smooth pregnancy from here on in.” she saw the worried looks on both faces. “Provided of course…that is what you want?”

Regina looked down at her usually almost-flat stomach, noticing only for the first time, a small roundness. Her left hand instinctively cupped it. “I spent most of my life praying for a child, until my Henry,” _she spotted Emma’s look. “__Our_ Henry, came into my life. I never imagined it was possible…” she saw the doctor still waiting for an answer. “Yes of course I want it!”

Hilary smiled back at her, before looking at a less-certain blonde. “And you, Emma?”

“I’m still in shock, to be honest! I think I’ll answer that after I’ve spoken to my husband.” 

“Very well. Let me give you some leaflets to take. I’ll file the records under Jane Doe 1, that’s Emma, and Jane Doe 2., until you’re ready. I’ll prescribe various vitamins and supplements I recommend you both take. I recommend scans at around eleven weeks to accurately assess your due dates. Given the confidential nature of this, I’ll leave you to agree a date if you want to come together, or with your respective partners.” As she was about to bid them good luck and see them out, she remembered something from Merlin’s medical induction. “Oh, one thing I nearly forgot! You both have magical powers, don’t you?” Both women nodded. “I seem to recall him saying that you should not use powers like that for the duration of any pregnancy. It can induce very strong dizziness and nausea, apparently. Just thought you should be aware. So, ladies, until we see you again?”

_\---_

Once she’d seen the two of them out of her office, the young doctor walked across to her registrar to pick up details on her next patient. “Doctor Fletcher? those two blood tests you asked to be prioritised earlier? Which patients should I assign them to for cost?”

“I’ve written them on the notes, Gillian,” Hilary placed a sheaf of paper in front of her. Jane Doe 1 and Jane Doe 2. You’ll see what I’ve done here. We’ll assign their proper names later.”

_Unknown to Hilary, as she’d walked from the bathroom back to her desk, Nurse Gillian had already seen the Saviour and the Queen leave the floor via the lift, and had also seen them walk into Hilary Fletcher’s office earlier. Reading through the two files to put the information onto the system, she held back a surprised gasp at the information in front of her, putting two and two together. Jane Doe 1 and Jane Doe 2, both positive pregnancy tests. Could they be Emma Jones and the Queen? Pregnant? Both of them?” Her old friend Snow White had already called her earlier that afternoon, asking her to keep an eye out for her daughter, who was apparently coming into the hospital. She knew Snow well, having been the young princess’s maid for several years. The rightful Queen of Misthaven was persistent, and would no doubt call again and press her for information. How could she tell her something so confidential? _

_\---_

_Sure enough, toward the end of her shift, she got a call on her cellphone. _

“Hi Gillian. Any news on Emma? I’m worried. She said she was unwell. Is she OK?”

“I did see her come in, Snow. But I’m not sure what was wrong. You need to call her yourself.”

“Gilly, you know what Emma’s like? If I ask her up front, she’ll clam up like she always does! There’s something wrong, I can sense it. I know her. You can tell what she came in for just by looking it up on the system, probably in front of you right now.”

“Snow, don’t test our friendship like this! I could lose my job over giving you something like that. Imagine you were the patient and I told other people about your medical file? How would you feel?”

“OK, I get it. But she’s my little girl, Gilly! Just…answer me one question…please? She was with me earlier, and she seemed washed out, but her skin was glowing. She had a hand on her stomach most of the time and she hates coffee right now, which for her is unusual. Is Emma pregnant?”

“SNOW, I can’t give you an answer like that; it’s strictly confidential between her and Doctor Fletcher! I can’t confirm or deny anything, you know that! All I can say is she and Regina came in, met her and went out again forty five minutes later. The rest you’ll have to find out for yourself.”

“Regina went in with her? But I thought…” _Why the hell was her stepmother with her? _

_“Shit,”_ said Gillian, under her breath. She'd already said too much. _“_Snow, I’ve got to go – I’ve got patients. Speak to you soon, OK?” she cut the call, leaving a pensive Snow White on the other end.

_She wouldn’t confirm or deny she was pregnant_ _, ruminated Snow. _ _If she wasn’t, she would have said something, wouldn't she? So if she is, why the hell was Regina with her? Why would she ask her along and not her own mother? _ _She felt more jealous than annoyed, knowing she confided more in her step-grandmother than her. Her daughter and Regina were annoying close these days. Then a dark thought occurred to her as she recalled the months, the horrible year, after Hope was born. _ _What if she is pregnant, and doesn’t want to keep it? Would she be thinking of a termination? Oh, god, no! It would break her heart to think of a potential grandson or granddaughter being taken from her! Would she do it without even telling Killian?_

She opened up the Favourites list in the contacts list, calling the first one. The most important one.

“David,” she said, the moment he answered. “I think Emma may have a problem!”

_\---_


	42. You're Pregnant?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Regina tells Marian and Robin her news. Their reaction's surprising, to say the least!

_ **Storybrooke Riding Centre** _

_It was almost five thirty in the evening when Marian locked the door to the office safe, having filed everything else away. She’d just said goodnight to Gilbert, and prepared to lock up for the night, leaving only Trevor the night watchman to guard the horses. _

_Just eighteen months after taking over the management of the dilapidated militia stables, refurbishing them and reopening as a riding centre, the new public facility had turned out to be far more popular than anyone would have imagined. After arriving in Storybrooke only nine months ago, she'd found her son, a wife, her widowed husband and a new life. A place she could truly call home, and she’d never been happier. _

She was about to lock the reception door behind her when she heard the crash in the tack room nearby! “What the fuck?” Burglars? Picking up a heavy steel torch, ready to knock out any unwanted trespasser if needed, she stood ready to strike.

“Whoever’s in there – come on out!” she yelled, as aggressively as she could. “NOW!”

Hearing a low moan, possibly of someone in pain, she cautiously crept to the door, moving to one side. “I mean it – I’m armed! Come out now, and do it slowly!”

Hearing another painful groan, she slowly opened it, keeping the metal weapon raised. However, instead of catching a thief red-handed, she saw a figure slumped on the ground. A figure she recognised immediately.

“GINA? WHAT THE HELL?” she ran into the storeroom, dropping to the floor. “What happened?”

“Oooh!” her wife groaned, clearly in some discomfort. “I forget what she'd said about using magic. God that hurts.”

“Regina, whats going on? I was expecting you hours ago! I left a text. What happened? Are you all right?”

Regina tried to collect her thoughts, as Marian helped her slowly to her feet, moving her out from the little storeroom and to a chair nearby. “Sorry I’m late. Ouch! I got distracted by something. I apparated over here, to try to get to you before you left but…I guess I fainted.”

“Sit down, and let me get you a glass of water. You’re on your own? Weren’t you supposed to be picking up Roland?”

“I did; he’s with Tuck and the boys. But I needed to see you alone, before we picked him up together. I needed to talk to you.”

“OK, but first, I’m more worried about you fainting like that! Are you OK? Are you sickening for something?”

“That’s what I wanted to talk to you about. I’m not sick exactly but, something’s happened. After you left us this morning, I went over to the hospital.”

“Hospital?” Marian froze. “Why? Gina, you’re worrying me!”

“Please, Mari, just...let me finish! I’m not ill, I’m just…pregnant.”

“Pregnant?” Her jaw dropped in astonishment. It took a moment before the news sank in, after which her look of shock slowly morphed into a grin. “Really?”

_She hadn’t been sure what reaction to expect from her wife, but perhaps this was going to be easier than she thought? “_Yes. She ran a blood test. Between eight and ten weeks, the doctor thinks…”

“She? Who’s the doctor?” She sat her in her desk chair.

“Someone I’d never met before. Doctor Fletcher, I believe.”

“Hilary Fletcher? Richard’s wife? Gina, she’s a darling! You’re in good hands with her. Rob and the boys broke him out of King John’s dungeons years ago. He knows them well. That’s wonderful news, but why on earth didn’t you tell me you thought you might be? I could have come with you!”

_Keeping each other’s confidence, she didn’t want to tell her about Emma’s pregnancy, until she'd told the pirate. So, she didn’t mention exactly when she suspected. Plus, she knew Marian always felt a little odd about her friendship with Henry’s other mother. _“I'd no idea till this morning. I had an odd feeling and, I did some reading up online this morning, I thought there was a possibility. That’s why I didn’t say anything.” _That was, at least technically, the truth_!

“Well either way, it’s wonderful news. You told me how much you wanted another baby of your own. I assume you haven’t messaged Robin yet?”

“You’re the first person I’ve told since I left the hospital. I wanted to tell you first, before I faced him. You think he’ll be all right about this?”

“You kidding me?” she knelt before her, smiling. “You’ve seen him with babies; they’re all over him. He’ll be thrilled!” She kissed her hands. “Just like I am!”

Regina smiled, finally relaxing at her words. “I don’t want to tell him on the phone. I’ll wait till he gets back Friday.” She rubbed the back of her head. “I was in a rush to tell you, so I apparated here, forgetting that the doctor told me not to use magic throughout the pregnancy, to avoid sickness and dizziness. Seems she was right!”

“You’ll have to use boring old cars and your feet, just like the rest of us mere mortals?” she sniggered, rising up to kiss her cheek. “This is the best news ever!”

“It’s early days, Mari. I need to get through a pregnancy first! I’ve no experience whatsoever; other than seeing Snow and Emma go through it.”

“It’s just as well you have an adoring, devoted wife who has already! A wife who’s going to be with you every step of the way…”

“A very beautiful, wonderful wife I don’t deserve. None of this would even be possible without you!”

“Well,” she pecked her lips, helping her stand. “I think a certain thief of ours played a part too, don’t you think?” Now face-to-face and unable to help herself, she pressed her lips down once again, before plundering Regina's mouth with her tongue as she enveloped her in a hug, delighted when she responded in kind. Finally coming up for air, she breathed into her ear. “You’re going to be a wonderful mother. You already are to Henry and Roland.”

Regina felt a treacherous tear of happiness slide down her cheek. “Our child. Yours, just as much as mine! I love you, Marian Locksley!”

\---

An hour later in the Swan-Jones house, Killian had just settled Hope in her cot and read to her, before heading downstairs, to find an anxious Emma stood in the kitchen, cupping a hot drink. “Good day for you too, Swan? Did Henry get off OK? What’s that you’re drinking? It smells familiar.”

“Ginger tea. Settles the stomach.” She looked at him, slightly nervous, preparing to tell him.

“You still feeling rough? You seemed a little tired and tense this morning.”

“Yeah, well…about that. Could you sit for a minute? I need to tell you something.”

He did as ordered, though looking at the tea in question, he had an inkling where this may be going. “OK, Swan, I’m all ears.”

“We saw Henry off this morning. He’s fine. Marian also came over to see him off, then she left for work and I had the morning with Regina. I’ve been feeling a little odd. Not sick exactly but…odd. I wasn’t sure but, I had my suspicions, so I bought something the day before.” She reached behind her, into her jeans pocket to show him. “Remember these?”

“Bloody hell!” he gasped, seeing the test stick between her fingers. “You’re pregnant?”

“Maybe two months. I didn’t want to say anything till I knew for certain, so I rang up the maternity clinic in the hospital and they saw me this afternoon. Regina kept me company as I was pretty nervous." She looked at his shell-shocked face, mouth agape. He stayed silent, which after a few seconds, felt unbearable. “Killian - say something? Please?”

“Well,” he looked over her, his head slowly moving side to side, trying to find the words. “I know what I want to say Swan, but before I do, I know you’ve had a few hours to think about it. How do you feel about it?”

“Terrified, to be honest! I was telling Regina how shitty I was after Hope arrived. How you basically did everything. I don’t want that happening all over again. I don’t want to put you through all that!”

“You were ill! You needed medicine and the Cricket to help you. But after that, you proved yourself to be a great mother, as I knew you would be. Just as good as the queen. Please don’t belittle yourself.”

“Sorry but, my behaviour put our marriage at risk! I nearly lost you! I love you Killian, and I don’t want to do that again. That’s what got me so terrified.”

“Emma, you’re so much stronger than you imagine. You came through, with the help of everyone who loves you. And the Nostos water helped too. Now we know the signs, you’ll never go back to that dark place again.”

“So,” she looked seriously nervous now. “You’re happy about it?”

“Another child?” he moved his hands to place them gently on either side of her abdomen. “Why ever not? To me, any child by you is a blessing from Zeus himself! Of course, I’m happy!”

“Thank god!” Now several tears started to flow, although she gasped when his hands moved quickly around behind her, cupping her backside to easily lift her up and onto his chest._ She had only ever seen him cry once, during that dark time in the Underworld when she had to leave him in Hades crypt. But now, there were tears of joy raining down his beautiful, bearded cheeks._

“It’s wonderful, my Swan, one of the greatest gifts you could ever give me!” His sincere words were matched by a powerful kiss as his lips latched onto hers. 

\---

** _The Nolan Farm_ **

“So, she went to the clinic with Regina,” Snow carefully explained to her husband what had happened that afternoon. “David, you know she never goes anywhere like that, unless there’s something seriously wrong with her, and sometimes not even then!” David tried to listen patiently but even he found it a strain. “Gillian said she went with Regina. Regina, David! She didn’t even take Killian!”

“So? He was out on the Jolly all day, wasn’t he? What’s wrong with taking Regina?”

“I’m her mother, David! If there’s anything wrong, she should have talked to me first! Dammit, that woman knows more about my daughter than I do!”

“My love, don’t exaggerate. They’re best friends, they have been for a while now. You know there’s things you share with Ruby that you don’t even tell me or Emma about. Well she needs that too! You think she may be pregnant? Well think about who you told first when you were expecting Emma. It wasn’t me, was it? No, it was Ruby, your best friend. And that’s fine by me!”

“But I never had a mother to confide in. Emma has! She should be talking to me. Or Killian. I should talk to him…”

“No, absolutely not! Darling, I love you with all my heart, and gone along with most of your crap over the years, but not this time! You must stay out of it!”

“But what if he doesn’t know, and she really is pregnant? What if she doesn’t want it? What if-”

“NO! I mean it Snow, this is a terrible idea. And you’ve produced some real stinkers in your time! Think about Maleficent’s daughter?” That produced an angry glare from her. “Your interference, and my stupidly going along with it, ruined that poor girl’s life, and the dragon’s, and they’re only just back on a decent path now! No, you must not interfere. Let Emma do what she needs to do. And if she wants to confide in the woman who’s had as miserable a childhood as hers, you must let her!”

She looked up at him. He seemed almost angry with her! But he wasn’t done.

“She’s a grown woman, and I want to protect her as much as you do. But it’s her life, Snow! She’ll do the right thing. You know she will!” 

_\---_

** _Mifflin Street – Friday _ **

_It was almost seven when Robin finally arrived home from New York, having called in on Henry in his Cambridge apartment. Exhausted, and after going up to Roland's room just in time to read him a story, he came down again to hug his girlfriends, before slumping into the sofa. Marian brought him a mug of tea. _

“So, Henry’s invited us to come up and see his apartment next month. It’s rather plush, I have to say! The ladies send their regards too…”

“Which ones?” sarked Regina, coming to sit beside him. “I'm losing track. Every call we have, some half-dressed, scantily-clad young woman seems to appear nearby. Anyone would think he’s running a bordello!”

Robin laughed. “He’d love that! No, I gather his young lady friend Christina lives there at the weekends only. Which reminds me, you remember how beautifully Violet Morgan sang at the wedding?” both women nodded. “Well, we’ve been invited to an Opera she’s performing in! I have a leaflet somewhere…” he focused his mind and his irises went gold for a moment, before a sheet of glossy printed paper appeared in his hand. Regina took it off him to read.

“Lakmé by Delibes? She’s really in that?”

“She’s the one playing Lakmé, the lead! With that voice, I’m not that surprised. I downloaded an album of it before I drove back.”

“I’d like to borrow that! I only know the Flower Duet. It’s a really beautiful song. Very moving. If she’s in that, I’m impressed!”

“Getting to know her a little, she seems a very impressive young lady. And Henry seems very smitten!”

“Even more reason for us to go! We only said goodbye to him at the start of the week. So, what else did you do while you were away?”

“Well, I’ve now got Zelena’s consent on the joint custody in writing. I was planning to go to California to see Robyn, but she’s bringing her to Storybrooke in two weeks’ time anyway. Robyn will stay with us over the Christmas holidays, then we’ll fix the timetable for joint access.”

“I’m amazed she didn’t put up more of a fight!” said Regina. “Like me, she finds it difficult to share.”

“I guess I have Merlin and Celia to thank for that. I met them there too, and Celia’s fiancé. Lovely young man. When he found out just who we were, he kinda invited us to their wedding next year. All three of us! Oh, and Zelena wants to change her name to Margot.”

“Wait – what?” Regina gasped.

“The wedding? Next August, I believe…”

“No, you fool! Robyn! What was that about a name change?”

“She wants her to be known as Margot from now on. She said it was confusing having the same name as her father, and wanted to know if I had any objection. I don't. fter a famous ballet dancer, I gather.” 

“So Zelena’s not going to be a problem? I don’t understand.”

“Merlin made her see sense. He took her aside and talked to her. Either way, it somehow worked. So ‘Margot’ will be up for Thanksgiving and stay till after the New Year. Then we discuss when she’ll be staying with each of us. But she’ll stay more with us because Zelena’s working full time now.

“She told me. And that she’s engaged. Sounds like you’ve been busy!"

He nodded, swallowing the hot tea in two mouthfuls, putting the mug back on the table. “So, what about you two? What’s new?”

“Well…” Regina wasn’t sure how to start, glancing back at Marian nervously. The taller woman stepped closer, lowering herself down onto the carpet in front of her, taking her hand in silent support, urging her to start.

“Lets see now. Killian and Marian’s tourist venture seems to have had a good first full month; takings are up. Roland’s grades came back and he passed his English. Emma tells me that the now Princess Elsa and John are coming back here next week. At the riding centre, the vet sadly had to put poor old Seth down. Oh, and I appear to be pregnant!”

It took a moment for her words to sink in. “You what?”

“Seth? Well, he was very old, his hind legs were-” she avoided, for no obvious reason.

“Pregnant?” his jaw dropped. “I thought you said you couldn’t conceive? There was a curse…” He stopped himself going any further, vaguely recalling what she’d told him.

“Lake Nostos water, Robin!” added Marian. “The water that helped bring you back? Killian gave Emma, Regina, and me, bottles of it. Fixes many things. Seems to cure infertility curses too.”

“Good god,” Robin’s mind was a whirlwind, unable to process. “So…you really are pregnant?”

His open-mouthed disconcerted her. Regina frowned. “Yes…and frankly, I was hoping for a very different reaction from you!”

However, although it took a good twenty seconds, his jaw finally lifted off the floor, and his lips slowly broke into a warm, wide smile, his eyes starting to glisten. “Sorry, I was just…it was a lot to take in!” He slowly leaned across, pulling her head towards him and latching his lips onto hers in a warm, gentle, kiss. Without another word, he stood up, leaning over her and, without warning, slid his hands between the sofa and her buttocks, lifting her with ease and forcing her to part her legs, wrapping them behind him and he brought her close, studying her face. “Clever you!” he whispered. “Clever, clever you!” before pressing his lips onto her once again. “That’s the most wonderful news!”

Seeing his face, a mask of adoration, his eyes twinkling with happiness, she replied: “I’m not sure there’s anything _clever_ about it! Just basic biology. I’m just doing what every other women can do, even if it does scare the hell out of me.”

“There’s nothing, and never will be anything basic, about you, Regina!” he kissed her for a third time, Marian now standing beside them, still holding Regina’s hand. “Another little Locksley in our lives! When did you find out? How far along are you?”

“I went to the clinic on Monday, after we saw Henry. The doctor says eight to ten weeks. She wants to scan me next week.”

He gently lowered her to the floor. “Eight to ten weeks?” he repeated. “That far along? Goodness, that must have been-”

“Possibly the first night,” interrupted Marian, slipping her arms around their waists. “Perhaps that night the three of us were together for the first time; when that magic wave happened!”

Robin copied her actions, slipping an arm around both of them to pull them all together, and shaking his head slowly from side to side in astonishment. “I should have spotted some symptoms. Look at you,” his eyes moved down to gaze at her stomach. “You don’t even show!”

“You’re flattering me! I show all right, definitely a bulge down there. I didn’t know myself till I read up the symptoms on Monday. I always imagined you’d feel sick or dizzy, but I haven’t been. Also, because most of my life I didn’t have periods, so I didn’t notice any difference for the last month or two.”

“Well you look perfect to me! What made you suspect you may be, enough to go to the hospital?”

“Well, the home pregnancy test stick for one. Apart from the sensitive boobs,”_ she really didn’t want to mention the constipation, for obvious reasons! “_And a weird taste in my mouth.” 

“Test stick?” said Marian. “You never mention a test stick?”

“One of Emma’s spares,” As she said it, she realised she’d never mentioned Emma’s involvement.

Marian seemed puzzled. “Emma has spare pregnancy test kits in her house? Why would she?” 

“Erm…” Regina was momentarily stumped to answer. _She wouldn’t betray her friend’s confidence about her own pregnancy, _“I’m not really sure. She just did, so I used one, and it came up positive.”

“So Emma knows you’re pregnant?” her wife persisted. Seeing the look in Regina’s eyes told her the answer.

“Um…yes. She saw the result. But she promised to keep it quiet till I was ready.”

_Marian studied her eyes more slowly. She seemed to be looking shifty. _“So, Emma knows. Did you take her with you to the hospital for the blood test the same afternoon to confirm it?” Regina looking down, avoiding their looks, all but confirmed it, as Robin stood, confused by her hardening tone. “Did she?”

“Yes. She joined me. But-”

“So, let’s get this right. You suspected you may be pregnant; you borrowed your best friend’s home pregnancy test, and used it in her house; you found out you were probably pregnant. Then you booked a visit to the clinic to see a doctor, taking Emma along with you. Then you took a blood test, with her there. I left you around ten, and you never told me, your own wife, that you were pregnant until at least eight hours later?”

When laid out like that, it did seem odd, and Regina began to realise why she seemed upset. “Mari, I only found out for sure by five in the afternoon! I had to pick up Roland and drop him off with Tuck. Then I apparated straight over to you! That’s why I was dizzy.”

“YOU KNEW WHEN YOU USED THAT HOME TEST! EMMA’S HOME TEST!” she yelled, clearly angry. “You knew hours before and you didn’t tell me, your own wife, that you were pregnant!”

“Mari, you don’t understand…”

“Help me understand then, Gina? Help me understand why you never told me you thought you were pregnant for eight hours? Yet you were able to share it all with your best friend. Your best friend, who you told me you were still in love with! The one who admitted she was also still in love with you!”

_She hadn’t seen her this angry since she saw her punch Emma in the face in the diner two years ago. She was fuming and Regina needed to calm her down. But she couldn’t betray Emma’s secret. _“Marian, as I’ve told countless times, I am not in love with Emma! I love her, as a friend and co-parent, but I am not in love with her. I am in love with you! And Robin…”

“Then why didn’t you tell me you were fucking well pregnant as soon as you knew?” she snarled, her face now right up in front of Regina’s. “Why did you take your fucking girlfriend to the clinic instead of your own wife?”

“I…I…”

“To hell with this! Fuck you!” the taller woman turned, moving to the door as Regina called after her, giving it an almighty slam behind her, the force of the air behind knocking one of the pictures close by off the wall, making it crash to the floor, glass splintering from it.

Silence reigned, Regina standing stunned as Robin’s arm came back around her. “Leave her to calm down for a bit, my love. I’ll have a word with her soon. You just sit for a minute…”

She looked up at him, tears starting to fall. Robin was always so patient, calm and understanding. He’d only been home less than an hour, yet he had to come back to this!

“No Robin,” she shivered. “She’s right to be angry. I should have told her first! It’s just…Emma had a secret which I promised not to divulge. She…” she couldn’t talk any more, breaking down into tears as he moved to hold her.

\---

Ten minutes later, Robin walked into their bedroom, a tray in hand, to find her lying hunched up on the top of the sheets. He could see she’d been crying.

“I brought up some tea. And chocolate biscuits.”

“Biscuits? I’m trying to watch my weight.” She mumbled, half into the pillow.

“You always are, and all the time I’ve known you, you’ve never needed to.” Without another word, he silently put the tray down on the bedside table, climbed onto the sheets, lay back and pulled her into his arms, forcing her head onto his broad chest. Although in truth, he’d never needed to force her. It was one of her favourite places. “Talk to me, love?”

“Don’t want to…” her voice held an almost childlike quality.

“You will eventually,” he persisted, pulling her in tighter.

“You’re annoying,” she groaned, not resisting him as she settled. 

“That I am,” his voice seemed even deeper with her ear now pressed to his chest. “Good job you love me then…”

“You can go off people…”

“Never! I could never go off you,” his breathing settled as she could hear whatever he’d drunk earlier swilling down into his stomach. “Or Gina…”

They stayed still for a good five minutes, until she finally spoke again. “How is she?”

“In tears…” she felt his lips kiss her forehead. “Just like you…”

Another silent few minutes, before, “I know I over reacted.”

“You were feeling insecure. It’s understandable.”

“What about you? Doesn’t it bother you? How close she is to her?” she moved her hands to glide over his stomach, digging under his shirt to move her fingers in the soft hairs under his navel.

“To Emma? No, not really. They’ve had an odd relationship. So much in common. Especially Henry.”

“I know! But still. They share things that she doesn’t share with me. I feel left out sometimes…”

“You know…Regina would never be unfaithful to you, don’t you? Never be unfaithful to us. Does it bother you more because Emma is another woman?”

“Perhaps. She’s had lovers in the past, but only two real loves. Both of them murdered. But you came back. Her True Love.” She looked at his wrist. “The man with the tattoo.” Her fingers continued to work through the hairs. “She told me that, until I came here, she’d never been with another woman. At least not properly. I believed her…”

“Believed? You think she wasn’t telling the truth?”

“Not exactly. I know she made out with a couple of the maids when she was younger; and I know about Maleficent. But then there’s Emma.”

“You know I’ve read part of Emma’s mind, don’t you?” The simple way he said it made her finally look up at him.

“You have?”

“Yeah. By the dockside when we were waiting for the Jolly to dock. She asked me to prove something to her about the magic Zeus gave me…”

“You said. Something about her challenging you to tell her the colour of her knickers, not realising she’d forgotten to put any on…”

That made them both chuckle, Marian enjoying the feel of his warm chest bouncing against her head. “Yes, well, when I ‘read’ her, I deliberately tried not to pry. But I picked up her 'senses'. She's genuinely, head-over-heels in love with her husband! He comes first. Alongside Hope and Henry, of course.”

“I believe you, but she loves Regina too!”

“She does, but not in that way. If you, me and Killian didn’t exist, I could imagine them making a life together. They’ve suffered so much in their childhood, that they kind of latch on to each other. Personally, I think they’re good for each other. It’s more sisterly love, than romantic.” 

“He’s right you know!” said a nervous voice from the door, making her turn. “About Emma and me. As I've said before, I do love her; but not like you think! You have no reason to feel threatened.”

Marian wanted to respond, but chose to turn, resting her head back on his chest. Feeling the mattress sink below her feet, she assumed Regina had also climbed onto the bed.

“I need to apologise, Marian. You’re right of course, I should have told you about Emma being with me at the clinic. You had a right to know and, by rights, you should have been the first.” Marian stayed still, her eyes closed, listening. “But there's a reason I couldn’t say anything. About her.”

Robin looked up at his other lover, also interested in her reason. “When we were saying goodbye to Henry, I noticed Emma looked pale and…well, worried about something. After you’d gone, I stayed for coffee and she told me what was bothering her. I’m not like Snow, I never break confidences but…this time, considering what you think, I will.” She was waiting for some sort of reaction from Marian. But she stayed silent, so she continued.

“Emma was feeling unwell. She thought she could be pregnant; that’s why she had several home test kits there, just to know for sure. She was nervous obviously, so she asked me to read the result after she used one. As we waited, she told me her symptoms, some of which are similar to mine. The sore breasts, the odd taste in the mouth. The constipation…” Marian’s eyes opened again, as she listened.

“So, I looked online, saw that I could be as well. So I asked her if I could use one of her kits. We read each other’s results, and we both tested positive. Emma wanted to know for sure, so she rang the clinic, who gave her a sam-day appointment. I joined her, and decided to take advantage and get one for myself."

She watched Marian’s hand slowly playing over the hairs on Robin’s stomach, considering what she was being told.

“We waited half an hour, then they gave us the results. We were both pregnant, she around two weeks later than me. As we didn’t want results recorded under our records until I’d spoken to you, and Emma had spoken to Killian, Doctor Hilary listed us down as ‘Jane Doe 1’ and ‘Jane Doe 2’ in the system. I left after that, to get Roland from school, drop him off and then apparate over to the stables.”

Marian's eyes lifted up, to see Robin’s reaction. He nodded slowly.

“I should have told you straight after the home test went positive. But I was trying to keep Emma’s situation confidential. At least till she told Killian herself. But I could, and should, have just told you she was with me when I came to the riding centre. I wouldn’t have necessarily needed to mention that she was also pregnant. You deserve better. I’m sorry…” 

As Regina slowly turned, climbing off the bed, to go back downstairs and leave them alone, out of the corner of her eye she saw Marian silently waving her arm, pointing for her to come over to them. She sighed, slowly moving over and to climb back on, to finally rest her head on the left side of his chest, opposite Marian. They remained silent. 

Looking down at the two small, shiny black scalps that rose gently up and down as he breathed, he whispered, _“Do you know, this is my favourite view whenever I wake up in the morning? You two asleep on my chest? There’s nothing finer…”_

Marian finally spoke. “Till you ruin it, by getting up too early!”

“What can I say? I’m an early riser and I have a bladder! I need to pee in the mornings. Besides, who else would bring you tea?”

“You brought chocolate biscuits up just now? How many?”

“Three. Not enough?”

Regina, finally brought out of her guilt, started to smile at the silly turn of conversation between her two lovers.

“Nowhere near enough, you should know that! Bring up the rest of the packet!”

“Mmmm...no...not leaving. Too comfy. You go…” said Robin.

Marian was not to be refused. “If you get me the packet..._I might make it worth your while!”_

Robin smiled, his irises glistening gold. "You bad girl," he groaned, as a full packet magically appeared on his chest between their heads.

“That’s more like it!” said Marian, her fingers delving into the pack, pulling out two biscuits. Regina looking at her, wanting to complain about crumbs and stains getting onto her pristine sheets. But thought better of it, instead whispering. _“Is there one there for me?”_

Marian, one biscuit already in her mouth, put two fingers back into the packet as it lay on Robin's stomach, pulling out one more, and placing it between Regina’s lips. _A silent sign of forgiveness_.

“Chocolate biscuits to bed - now that’s the proper way to use magic!_” _

_\---_


	43. The Sherwood Arms

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Regina and Emma take their families along for their first respective scans. 
> 
> Robin's forest inn opens, as word of the royal pregnancies starts to spread.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi everyone! 
> 
> Sorry my updates have been so sporadic. I've just finished my penultimate term at university and now have a chance to catch up with this. As the uni just notified me that, due to COVID-19, most of the final term's course will be conducted online, I have a chance to finally complete The Heroes Return too.
> 
> Stay safe everyone, especially to those under quarantine or self-exclusion. Take care of your old folk and the vulnerable too. 
> 
> Love Fi xx

_ **Storybrooke Hospital – Two weeks later** _

_Just until everything was safe and sound, Regina, Marian and Robin had agreed to hold off announcing her pregnancy until Regina had successfully got through her first trimester. However, that didn’t include Henry or Roland, who would be told after she’d gone through her first scan, for which they were currently waiting in Storybrooke’s clinic, on the top floor of the hospital. _

_Regina had been disappointed to discover that Hilary had been called to an emergency shortly beforehand. But her disappointment only increased when she discovered that Fletcher’s boss, Doctor Victor Whale, had taken over her cases. The former doctor Frankenstein and the former Evil Queen had a strained relationship, to put it mildly. Even now, she neither liked nor trusted the man who'd been Storybrooke’s only medic for over three decades. So, she was more than surprised when Marian gave him a broad smile, moving to shake his hand when he appeared, asking them to come into the scanning room with him. _

“Victor! Nice to see you again,” said the taller brunette. “I gather congratulations are in order?”

“Marian, hi!” said the normally taciturn man, now smiling at the friendly face. “Lovely to see you too. Sorry – congratulations?”

“I gather you and the handsome Douglas are now dating? I’m pleased for you…”

Regina looked up in amazement at her wife’s interaction with him. _She didn’t even know Whale was gay, let alone in any sort of relationship_. And she’d certainly never seen him smile like that before! But now she looked closer, she could see he was more smartly dressed than usual. _Was that a formal suit and shirt under the white coat, instead of his usual scrubs?_

“Thanks. Yes, well…it’s early days but…well, thanks.”

“He’s a lovely man, Victor. Rather clever too. I gather he’s going to be going on some sort of engineering course?”

“Why yes, he’s actually also got himself a-” he was interrupted by a loud, forced cough from Regina.

“Ah-em!” she theatrically cleared her throat. “I’m sorry but, can’t we save this for later?”

Victor and Marian shared a look before he turned to face her. “Yes, of course. Do come in…” He looked between the women, his eyes drifting over their lower halves, to guess which one of them was pregnant, as neither had any significant curve (although Regina’s was slightly more prominent). He knew about the trio entering into a relationship some months ago, so he wasn’t too surprised when all three stood to join him. Regina led the way, walking to sit on the seat directly opposite the small desk, while Robin waved his hand for Marian to take the chair next to her while he stood behind.

Whale sat, reading his notes on the screen before looking up at the women. “Now then, excuse me for not being prepared, but I’m covering Doctor Fletcher’s surgery at rather short notice as she’s been called to an emergency. So, she hasn’t had time to talk me through her patients. I see you booked in yesterday to see her for an ultrasound scan? But I can’t see any notes on the system. May I ask which one of you it’s for?”

“It’s for me,” said Regina. “I saw her yesterday and she took a blood test. However, I didn’t want anything under my name yet, so I gather she recorded me under either ‘Jane Doe 1’ or Jane Doe 2’, I can’t recall which one.”

Victor quickly flicked up both records on the system, reading through to spot the differences. The biggest one being that ‘Jane Doe 2’ had previously given birth. “OK, so it seems you’re under ‘Jane Doe 1. Blood test says ‘geriatric pregnancy – eight to ten weeks. Is that the one?”

“Geriatric?” growled Regina. “What the hell’s that supposed to mean?”

“It doesn’t imply age untoward, Miss Mills – sorry, Mrs. Locksley”! _Although it was a small slip, he wasn’t going to let himself be cowed. The former evil Queen always had a vile temper and today he wasn’t going to take any shit from her whatsoever! “_It’s a medical phrase for whenever a pregnant mother-to-be is over thirty five. Please don’t concern yourself.”

“Well it’s a horrible phrase, Whale!” she whined, “You should learn some respect and-”

“Mrs. Locksley!” he spoke louder, clearly annoyed. “If you have a problem with me handling this, I’m more than happy to stop right now! You can wait until Doctor Fletcher is back. There are plenty of other patients waiting!”

“Don’t you raise your voice to me, Whale!”

“Victor!” Marian intervened, deciding they’d both gone too far. “Please? We’re sorry. Regina is stressed and it’s making her edgy. You’re clearly also overworked too, so…could you please continue. Regina please stop!” She glared down at Regina, silently asking her to cease making a fuss.

“Very well…” he started to calm, taking deeper breaths. _God, that woman is insufferable, he thought._ “If you’d could pop onto the bed over there and remove all clothing around your stomach and abdomen, I’ll get the gel. Marian, there’s some tissues there to stop any getting on her clothes if you wouldn’t mind?” _It might be easier involving the more human one! Why the hell did she marry her?_

Two minutes later, Regina, still silently seething from Marian siding with Whale, tried not to flinch when the cold gel-covered scanner touched and moved over her exposed stomach. Whale clicked two buttons and the room then filled with various loud blooping and swishing noises, as a wide screen on a trolley suddenly brightened into a mass of vivid green and brown swirls, amid black and white shapes.

At that, four pair of eyes focused tightly on the changing shapes. Regina, all thoughts of her contretemps with Whale now forgotten, felt a warm hand in hers and two much larger hands on her shoulders as Robin moved behind her to stare with her, Marian alongside.

Silence reigned as Whale slid the scanning device slowly across her, stopping and moving again. Hearing the deep pulse of a heartbeat, Marian gasped. “Is that – is that the baby’s heart, Victor?”

“No, that’s Regina’s. Hang on…” As Whale stayed silent, looking back to the screen, their eyes slowly moved from it to him, noticing he now had a deep frown and look frustrated. He shook his head slowly from side-to-side, a worried look on his face.

“Doctor?” Robin spoke softly, trying not to make Regina any more anxious than she clearly already was. “Is there a problem?” he noticed Regina now almost crushing her wife’s hand in fear, her stare burning into Whale’s face, trying to gauge what he was thinking.

Whale still said nothing, instead suddenly lifting the little scanner from her stomach. He looked at it, seemingly annoyed, before stepping away from the rest of them to push a button on his desk. “Clare, could you bring me another transducer in quickly, please? No, not the vaginal probe. I’m in the middle of a scan, and this one’s probably broken!”

Hearing his frustration, the other three started breathing again, no longer fearing the worst.

_Moment’s later, a nurse hurried in, pulling something out of a rubber box, mumbling her apologies for not checking the device at the start of the day. Whale said something they couldn’t quite hear, giving the nurse a sympathetic smile, before turning back to them. He quickly pulled some wires out of the back of the apparently faulty device, and inserted them into the new one. _

“Sorry about that. Now let’s start again, shall we?” This time, after quickly squirting more gel, he repeated the scan. Within seconds, in addition to the noisy heartbeat and whirling sounds, a very different, more detailed set of pictures came into view.

“That’s better! Right now, Robin, to answer your first question, that heavy, deep beating is Regina’s own heartbeat. The ‘swooshing’ noises are her blood pumping around, her kidneys and so on and so forth. But as for the foetus, we’re listening for a…hold on…I think I can…” as he explained the sounds, a large black mass came into view. “Right - that’s your bladder there and up here…” A new sound, fainter, suddenly grew slightly louder as he detected the source. “Now then, you hear that sound like a horse galloping very fast in the distance?” he looked back at the three of them, all agog, paying attention as the colours changed. “That’s what I want to hear! Good, so if we look over here a bit…ah, gotcha! Now look up here…” He clicked a button, freezing the moving image. “There’s our little fella!” Whale sounded almost as excited as his audience. “There’s your baby!”

“Gina, look!” Robin cried out, totally unnecessarily, as both his lovers were as glued to the screen as he was. Looking down, he saw Regina’s startled face, jaw dropped in astonishment, as a single tear fell down her cheek. “You said ‘fella’? You’re saying it’s a boy?”

“Sorry, no. Figure of speech. We’re just a little too early to determine the sex! In a month’s time perhaps. But if I just…” he clicked buttons and the images continued to move until he froze it once again. “Now that’s better! If I just zoom in a bit…” The small, peanut-like object suddenly grew substantially, into a shape they clearly recognised. The pink image, clearly of a foetus, showed the head, around the size of the rest of its body, together with the basic outline of a face, eye sockets and mouth. “There you go!”

“Robin, look at that?” gasped Marian, barely believing what she was seeing as she lifted Regina’s hand, kissing it. “I can’t believe it’s so clear. She’s beautiful!”

“She? You’re convinced she’s a girl?” said Regina, now through tears. “But I can’t argue. She, or he, is beautiful!”

“How could they not be, with you for a mother?” added Robin, looking down at the overjoyed women.

They watched Whale bring some sort of marker pen up to the screen, moving it over the image, tapping it to take dimensions. before pressing more buttons. As numbers flicked across the side of the screen, a small printout appeared on the side. “Well whether it’s a little boy or girl, it’s certainly got a healthy heartbeat! Everything seems good so far...” He looked across to see all three had almost childlike smiles wreathing their faces. “Congratulations, all of you. I guess you’ll be wanting three print outs?”

“Four please, Whale…Victor,” said a now sniffling Regina, the first time she’d ever called the former Doctor Frankenstein by his first name. “You said you could tell us the expected birth date?”

“Yes,” he looked at the chart. “According to this, you’re almost certainly bang on eleven weeks, but judging by size and weight, I’d say you’re viable now. Again, my congratulations.”

\---

_ **Mifflin Street** _

“You’re pregnant?” said a stunned Henry. His mother had made the call, to break the news, within hours of their return. “You’re really pregnant?”

“I am, my prince,” said a slightly anxious Regina, hoping he’d be happy for her. “I only had it confirmed this morning when we visited the hospital. I wanted you to be the first to know. I’m going to be telling Roland shortly, when his mum and dad bring him home.”

“But how, mum? Obviously, I don’t mean ‘how’ exactly but…you drank that potion, didn't you? The curse. I read the story! It said what you did to stop Cora from…” he stopped, knowing how painful any mention of her mother was.

“I was. But you remember when Emma had that terrible depression after Hope was born? Well the former one-handed-wonder had Lake Nostos water on his ship. He gave it to her to cure her and…he made some available for me. It seems to cure many things…”

“Blimey! Well it’s certainly been one heck of a year for you, hasn’t it? Marian, Robin, Roland and now this! I can hardly believe it. I’m going to be a big brother!”

“And do you regard that as good news? Or bad?”

“Good, obviously! Sorry mum, it’s just such a big surprise. I can’t quite believe it. Are you happy about it? After all, it must’ve been hard work bringing me up. But now you’re a lot…a lot…” he hesitated, knowing he could be digging himself in deep.

“A lot older?” she frowned. “Was that what you were about to say, young man?”

“Sorry…I didn’t mean it like that. I just meant…”

“Yes, I brought you up alone, but I now have two partners to help, don’t I? I’m quite sure an old 'geriatric' like me can manage perfectly well…” she glared.

He smiled back. “Yeah, you’ll do just fine. Actually, it’ll be cool having a little brother or sister to ruin for you, won’t it?”

“You’ll do no such thing! And you forget you’re also a big brother to Roland.”

“True. But he’s already gone past the formative bit! I can’t really change him. Still, he’ll probably WhatsApp me tonight after you tell him. He can be my proxy!”

“You stop talking like that,” she couldn’t avoid a smirk. “Or I’ll call in on you at short notice with a dustpan, brush and rubbish sacks in hand. To clear up your apartment once and for all…”

“Mercy, anything but that!” he chuckled back. “I already told Robin you’re all invited up next month. Vi’s got the lead in a real opera. It’s called-”

“Delibes by Lakmé. Yes, he told me. Sounds very impressive. I had no idea she was so accomplished? Sir Morgan must be very proud.”

“He is. He’s mates with Chrissy’s dad and they’ll both be there too. You have to come! Anyway, never mind all that; me being a big brother! That’s brilliant, mum. Have you told ma yet?”

_Oh Henry, you really are in for a surprise there too aren’t you?_ “She knows already. She was there when I had the blood test. The Uncharmings don’t know yet, so don’t you go telling anyone!”

“Scout’s honour. I’m not grandma, I can keep a secret you know?! But seriously, she’s really going to be over the moon! When you going to tell everyone?”

\---

_Two weeks after Regina’s consultation, Emma went for her own, taking an increasing anxious Killian along with her. Although they were keeping quiet about it, his continuous fussing around her, trying to stop her doing anything even remotely arduous, was becoming a pain! To escape from his overprotectiveness, she went to see her parents. But even her mother was acting weird, constantly asking after her health. She had a sneaking suspicion Snow knew about her ‘situation’, but still chose to say nothing, even though her stomach was no longer exercise-driven washboard flat. _

_The ECG scan, carried out by Hilary Fletcher, proved that Emma was indeed now around ten weeks pregnant. Although they knew what to expect after Hope, it didn’t stop the tears of happiness flowing from both her and Killian when they saw the sight of their healthy baby on the screen. _

“She looks pretty bloody perfect to me, Swan!” he said, as Hilary printed off the photos.

“She? You still think it’s another girl?”

“Pretty sure, but I really don’t mind either way. You?”

She wiped her tears with the back of her hand. “I think it’s a boy. And if he is, I know what name I want to give him. I’d like him Liam, after the most important man in your life.”

He gave her a sad s_mile, remembering the only real blood relative who’d ever stood by and supported him. The brother he last saw in the Underworld, leaving for a better place. _“I’d like that. So, when do you think we should tell everyone?”

“Let’s tell Henry first, yeah? I’ll call him tonight. Regina already knows because of the blood test, although I think mum already suspects something. She’s been acting real weird! Let’s talk to her and dad tomorrow, and hold off everyone else when we get the first three months out of the way. You good with that?” 

“As you wish, Swan. Oh, before I forget, I spoke to Robin this morning. His new pub on the edge of the forest opens tomorrow. He’s invited us for lunch with the ladies, if you’re interested? I gather there’s going to be a crowd.”

“Regina told me. He’s calling it The Sherwood Arms, apparently. Shame I won’t be able to drink!”

\---

_ **The Locksley Arms – Saturday** _

_It was just after twelve when Killian and Emma turned up at the site which, two months ago, had been just a small, dilapidated, derelict cottage on the edge of woodland, on the most hidden boundary of Storybrooke. Emma had briefly walked past it three years ago, but she now stood utterly stunned at the sight before her. Instead of a ruined building, there now stood a large timbered and plastered building, resembling an English country pub! There was even a swinging sign outside, showing a picture of an armoured knight and the new name, The Locksley Arms, emblazoned on it. And on either side, around a dozen new wooden houses in a similar style._

“Wow! What the hell? Robin did all this?”

“He did. With a little help from Merlin and the Blue Fairy. Astonishing, isn’t it? Most of it was done with magic, but I gather the dwarves and the Merry Men collaborated on the insides. They're trying to re-create a traditional English pub from the Middle Ages.”

She agreed, it was truly astonishing. Walking inside, Hope attached in Killian’s backpack, they found the party in full flow. The inside seemed so much larger than the outside! Near the bar, she spotted Robin. He seemed to be holding court, talking with Merlin (was he back again?) and some of dwarves, who all seemed to be enjoying the free drinks for the opening day.

“Emma!” yelled a voice from a table opposite the long bar. She turned at the sound to see her mother standing, starting to walk over. “Hello, darling,” Snow hugged her, kissing her cheek. Over her shoulder, she could see her father standing talking with Ruby and Dorothy. “Hello to you too, Killian,” Snow kissed her son-in-law. “Isn’t this fantastic? Come over and sit with us? I’m afraid you missed the ribbon cutting ceremony and the speeches,” she looked across at Robin. “But they’ll be bringing out the food soon…”

“It’s amazing! Actually, I’m glad you’re here mum. Killian and I want to have a chat with you and dad? There’s something we need to tell you.”

“Oh right, well come over here and sit with us…” _However before she could, from the corner of her eye, Emma caught the sight of Marian and Regina, arms linked, walking down a wide wooden staircase together towards the bar. Both women were wearing longer, almost formal, day dresses, the style of which reminded her of their time in Camelot. Emma noticed how Regina’s right hand seemed to be resting on her stomach, which still seemed fairly flat, with just the slightest hint of a bump. Her best friend spotted her, giving her a small smile and mouthing her a silent ‘hi’, as the pair made their way to the centre of the bar, to join Robin, Merlin stepping back to let them both in. Robin smiled at his girlfriends, giving each a short, chaste kiss and appearing to ask Regina something. She nodded back. Then he turned to face out, Marian and Regina moving either side of him, clearly about to make a speech. The hubbub of all the surrounding drinkers died down. _

“Ladies and gentlemen!” Robin bellowed, to be heard across the room. As all the hubbub died down, he continued, a little lower this time. “Can I have your attention once again please? Thank you. Now, don’t worry, I won’t make this another long speech!” That earned a good cheer from most of them.

“I won’t repeat what I said earlier, but to those of you who have just joined us…” he looked across at Emma and Killian. “I just wanted to again thank you all for coming today for the opening of the centre of the little community here. However, after talking with Their Majesties…” that earned a raised brow from Regina, who hated being called by her title, unless it was when they were in the bedroom, of course! “We would like to make an announcement. Regina?” Regina took a step forward, and Emma noticed a hint of nervousness, as she coughed slightly_. OK, they’re going to tell everyone! _As he was speaking, four of the older teenagers appeared, carrying trays full of glasses of sparkling wine and orange juice, moving around the room and asking everyone to take one for a toast.

“Good afternoon everyone! As Robin’s already said, thank you all for coming. Marian and I would like to take the opportunity to make an announcement too. We would like you all to know that we are with child, expecting a baby in the early summer, probably around the end of March...”

Gasps of surprise were heard throughout the room, though most eyes looked towards Marian. Snow’s certainly did. “Brilliant!” said Will, stepping towards the taller woman, lifting his arms to hug his old friend. She returned the hug, as Anastasia, the former Red Queen and now Will’s wife, looked her over. “Mari, that’s wonderful news! You don’t even show!” That’s when Marian noticed most eyes were fixed on her, not her wife.

“Actually…it’s Regina who’s pregnant!” she smiled at her wife, who now looked awkward, slightly shy as eyes turned, looking over her.

“Regina?” said a surprised voice, as Snow now appeared in front of her. “You’re pregnant? But I thought you couldn’t…”

Marian stopped her from saying anything further. Anything too awkward. “Lake Nostos water fixes many things, Mrs. Nolan,” she glanced over to Robin. “Including bringing true loves back to us!”

“Sorry, I just thought it was Emma who was pregnant-” she stopped herself, realising she could be digging herself in further as she looked back at her daughter, now staring straight back at her. Fortunately, David appeared beside her to break the tension.

“Regina, that’s wonderful news!” Charming took her hands before releasing them to wrap his arms around her in a gentle hug, kissing her cheek. “Congratulations, to all three of you. You did such a great job bringing up Henry – you’ll continue to be a great mother to this one. You deserve this!”

_His words touched her more than he would know. Coming from one of the pair that she’d once tried so hard to kill on repeated occasions, from a man to whom she’d caused so many problems in her dark days, it really meant something. “_Thank you, David” her voice was a whisper.

_However, Snow’s discomfort wasn’t over yet. _“You thought I was pregnant?” said Emma, herself now alongside them, exchanging a knowing look with Regina. “How come?”

“Well…I thought it was a distinct possibility. After you came to the farm two weeks ago. You kept holding onto your stomach after all, and you haven’t touched coffee since. You haven’t been drinking for the last few girls’ nights, and you do look a little…tired. All those things…and I knew you and Regina had gone to the hospital together, to the maternity clinic. So I kinda assumed…well, thinking she couldn’t get pregnant, I thought…”

Emma couldn’t argue the logic but, “Why didn’t you say something to me?”

“I was going to! But your father said you’d tell us when you were ready.” She looked up to see Regina staring straight at her. “Besides, you have other people you seem to confide in more these days…”

The Saviour rolled her eyes, “Oh, mu…um!” she groaned. “Look, come over here…” she led her mother back to their table, where Killian had already sat Hope into a highchair, opposite Emma’s younger brother, who was sitting with a mug of his usual hot chocolate.

A mug of hot chocolate that was floating in mid-air, a foot above the table, directly in front of him!

“NEAL! HOW MANY TIMES HAVE I TOLD YOU?” Snow yelled, causing her son to look up, breaking his concentration, which in turn caused the mug to crash to the table, spilling brown liquid all over the tablecloth. “NOW LOOK WHAT YOU’VE DONE!”

Hope looked up at her young uncle, her grin turning into a chuckle as he defended himself.

“COS YOU MADE ME JUMP! YOU SHOUTED!” he yelled back, clearly annoyed.

“Do NOT talk to me like that, young man!” his mother countered.

“Hey, hey, hey!” Emma jumped in. “Calm down, both of you! It’s just a spill. Here, let me…” she focused her mind, summoning her magic to replace the white tablecloth with a clean one. It was an easy enough spell, after all. However, the moment the mug and messy cloth disappeared, her head suddenly felt woozy, a jolt of pain ran through her temple , dizziness overwhelming her. “Woooooah, god!” she mumbled, dropping down onto one knee and clutching her forehead in pain.

“Swan?” Killian gasped, standing up from his seat to get over to his wife. However, Robin, having seen her drop, reached her first, placing an arm gently around her back, another under her forearm, to stop her going down further. “It’s all right Emma, I’ve got you!”

The Saviour stayed kneeling, waiting for the dizziness to slowly clear. She rose carefully, holding onto him. “Thanks Robin! I’m OK now…”

“Thanks mate…” said Killian, taking over from him to hold her up on the other side. “Emma, what happened, love?”

“It’s OK, Kill. I just suddenly felt dizzy. I’ll be fine, honest. You go, take care of Hope.”

“She’s fine love, look. I’m more concerned about you right now…”

“Did you just try to use magic?” said Regina, now appearing in front of her. Emma slowly nodded. “Yes, that happened to me when I apparated at the stables-” she stopped, realising Emma parents were listening._ It was obvious they hadn’t been informed of her pregnancy! _

_“_Thanks everyone,” Emma groaned again. “Listen, could you all leave us for a minute? I need to speak to my parents…in private.”

Two minutes later, after sitting at the table, gathering her thoughts, and with Killian now by her side, she told them. “Guys, there’s a reason I felt dizzy and nearly fainted. Mum, I’m sorry I didn’t say anything earlier, but I was planning on telling you today. You were right. I am pregnant!”

“I knew it!” Snow sounded triumphant, standing to walk around the table to her. “Wonderful. How far along are you?”

“Doctor says about ten weeks. I had a scan yesterday. I’ve got a picture at home for you. Hang on…” she remembered something Snow had said. “You said you knew Regina and I went to the hospital together? How would you-”

“Your mother has spies and ears everywhere, Emma, you know that!” David chuckled as Snow rolled her eyes. “Despite what Regina says, not much gets past my wife in this town!” 

Emma nodded in silent acknowledgment. “Well, I thought I might be pregnant two weeks ago. Regina was at my place seeing Henry off, and I mentioned it. I took a home test. She thought she might be too, so she took a spare. They both went positive, but she needed to keep hers quiet, so we took a blood test together. I was going to tell you both as soon as I had the scan to make sure everything was OK.” 

Her parents enveloped her between them in a hug, Charming cupping her head protectively as usual. _She liked to pretend she didn’t enjoy the fuss he made of her. But in reality, she loved it. _“So, what about the fainting?” he asked. “Is everything OK?”

“It’s fine dad. The doctor told us magic might cause it while I’m…while both of us are pregnant. And sickness, apparently. I just forgot…” As they broke apart, she noticed Regina was now sitting alongside Neal, a clean linen cloth now on the table and a fresh mug of hot chocolate.

“There now. All clean again…” said the queen, smiling at Emma’s brother. Her favourite Charming. “No harm done.”

“Regina, did you just…” Emma looked again at the linen “use your magic?”

“No. Robin did,” she smiled up at her lover, who was now talking to Hope. “Looks like there’s going to be more people with magic in Storybrooke over the coming years! Robin, Hope. And it seems your brother’s powers have been released early. Well done, Neal, by the way! Levitation is particularly tricky at first, young man. You know, I never had any magic when I was five?”

“Really?” said an astonished Neal,” but you’re Regina! You must have done!”

“I can assure you I didn’t. Yours are rather powerful too, my dear.” She wrapped an arm around him, kissing the top of his head. “But I think it may be a good idea if you had some lessons sooner than I imagined.”

“I’d love that, Gina. Could you and Emma teach me? And Robin?”

“I don’t think so, Neal.” Snow protested. “Not until you’re older. Magic is very dangerous! You need to wait till you’re a grown up before you do anything like that.” _She couldn’t fail to notice a look of annoyance on her daughter’s face as she said it._

“I must strongly disagree, Your Highness!” said the Sorcerer, now appearing amongst them. “Now his powers have arrived, it could be much more dangerous for the young prince not to learning how to control them, and use them, safely!”

She looked up at David, desperately wanting him to back her, but could see he had a resigned look on his face. “Actually Snow, he’s right. Remember when Emma’s came in, when she had to deal with the Snow Queen? I don’t want him to go through what she did, it isn’t fair. Merlin, you did something to teach Robin, didn’t you? Perhaps you could help us in some way?”

Merlin, all eyes on him, considered the question. “Perhaps. Actually, I’ve been pondering this for a while. Young Master Nolan here,” he winked at Neal, “does indeed have white magic very similar to his sister’s. Roland Locksley also has some, having been touched by the true love of his parents and the Dark One’s wand when his mother carried him. The little lass over here,” he looked at Hope. “She possesses it too. And of course, Emma and Regina’s impending children already have it. In fact, even Jeffersen’s teenage daughter has powers, of which she’s currently unaware...”

“Hang on a minute,” said Regina, surprised. “Mine and Emma’s _impending_ children? Our unborn have magic already? How on earth can you tell at this stage? I’m only three months pregnant, and Emma’s earlier along than me!”

“I’m a seer. And they do indeed. Can’t you feel it yourself, Regina? The searching?” 

“Searching? Sorry, you’ve lost me. What on earth are you talking about?”

“Your foetus, despite its early stage, is putting out magical ‘feelers’. It’s trying to detect other magic nearby. Emma’s is doing just the same. It’s all automatic, perfectly harmless, and the child is unaware. But it’s there nonetheless. So with all these magic practitioners coming through, I suggest to help them cope there needs to be some form of suitable training in the future.”

“Like some sort of Storybrooke branch of Hogwarts?” said Emma. “Is that what you’re suggesting?” 

“I like that idea!" the Sorcerer chuckled. "But perhaps nothing so formal. Most of it can be done by mind-melding, like I did with Mr. Locksley here. We would just need space to practise without hurting anyone. Perhaps I could make use of Reul Ghorm’s facilities from time to time? The convent is suitably…isolated.”

“My child being taught by the blue moth and her kind? Not a chance!” Regina was emphatic and Marian nodded her head in agreement. "We can do it ourselves." 

"Not if you don't want to keep fainting and feeling sick, you can't" said Robin. “Why not here? We have new buildings nearby, and we’re well away from the town. We could do it here. Sherwood – twinned with Hogwarts?”

_\---_


	44. The Most Precious Gift Of All

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ruby and Dorothy want to be a family, but there's something missing. Perhaps their best friends can help?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi everyone,
> 
> Thank you so much to those of you who have kept reading this odd little story. I was distracted by another storyline I was going to publish separately, but I changed my mind and included this with it instead. 
> 
> I hope you're all keeping safe and sound with this horrible COVID-19 doing the rounds. Only bright spot is it's given me an excuse to put some more time into writing and finishing off another story. 
> 
> Any constructive feedback always welcome. Nasty comments will be ignored. Hope you enjoy,
> 
> Fi xx

_ **One week earlier - The Nolan Farm** _

_Snow and David had invited Ruby and Dorothy Lucas-Gale for dinner at least two years earlier but, for so many reasons usually due to the Diner shifts, it just kept getting postponed. Now, after Emma and Killian had agreed to look after Neal for the night, and Granny’s chef taking over the diner for a week to let the old wolf have some time off after her recent illness, the two couples finally had a full weekend break together, bonding once more over good food and several bottles of very decent wine. _

“David, this is delicious! I had no idea you were such a great cook?” said Dorothy, taking another good slug of her wine. “This lamb's to die for…”

“Glad you like it. It's one of our own, straight off the farm.”

Snow smiled at her love, resting a hand on his. “He’s been taking cooking lessons online, haven’t you?” she said proudly. “It’s become his secret obsession. Trouble is, he’s putting my cooking to shame! Whenever we invite Emma over, first thing she asks is whether he's cooking!”

He leaned over, pecking her on the lips. “Don’t be daft; it’s just a hobby. And your cooking’s absolutely fine!”

“It’s wonderful for us not having to do any of it ourselves for a change,” said Ruby. “Thanks so much for inviting us over, Snow. With granny resting up, and Mike taking over this week, it’s so lovely knowing we get a decent lie in tomorrow. Normally we have to be up at five!”

“That’s why we asked you to stay the night,” Snow started replenishing everyone’s wine glass. “We get one too. Killian’s taking Neal on the Jolly tomorrow morning and Charlie’s covering the lambing. So, we don't need to get up early. I’m planning a decent lie-in myself. Breakfast at ten?”

“Sounds perfect, but god, I don’t wanna think about breakfast right now,” Dorothy rubbed her stomach. “I’m so full!”

“You better not be!” David grinned. “I’ve got a particularly rich Sachertorte with your name on it! And you don’t want to go insulting the chef now, do you?”

“Sachertorte? That was my Aunt Em's favourite. How did you...?" she stopped, looking at her wife. “She told you, didn’t she?”

“Guilty,” said Ruby. “Dave asked what you like, babe, and I thought…after the sort of week we’ve had…”

“Oh, I forgot - the fertility clinic?” asked Snow. “How did it go?”

“Not great. Rubes kinda got into an argument with that bloody old Milligan woman who runs it. We’d be way down the list, as some people have been waiting ages for artificial insemination. Probably even further back, after that!”

“Oh…I’m sorry.”

“Yeah, you and me both!” added Ruby. “Doesn’t help the fact the woman in charge of it is a complete homophobe!”

“We don’t know that!” Dorothy protested. “There's plenty of people ahead of us wanting to get pregnant, and not many suitable donors around here!”

“Mmph,” grunted Ruby. “Maybe. But I saw the way that old trout looked at us, Kansa. She definitely doesn’t like single-sex couples! She reckoned it could take us at least five years.”

David placed a hand on their old friend’s, to comfort her. “I’m so sorry, Rubes,” “Have you thought of adopting? Like Regina did with Henry?”

“We considered it. We asked Belle to see if she could persuade Rumpelstiltskin to pull a few strings. But they’ve tightened things up a lot since he fixed it for Regina. We could go into the land without magic, but even then, without any records on us, it gets difficult. It’s useless. Dot and I even thought about just going and seducing someone!”

“Trouble with that is…” Snow pondered, “do you really want the genes of someone you don’t know? There could be health issues with them that the baby could inherit. I’m sure you could find someone nice and willing.”

“Easy for you to say,” Ruby rolled her eyes. “You’re married to old Mr. Perfect here!”

“We both married our true loves, Rubes.”

“Yeah, and I wouldn’t change a thing! But Dot and I can’t get each other pregnant now, can we? Sadly, most of the decent guys around here are either married, attached or gay. It’s no good Snow, we’ve looked. I guess it just means we were never meant to be mums…”

"I don't believe that. There has to be a way!"

\---

Another hour passed, and the two couples, now comfortably replete, moved to the living room, draped out on opposite sofas. “Has it really been that long since we did this?” said Ruby, leaning over to drain her glass of port. Dorothy was stretched out over the long sofa, her head resting in her wife’s lap, Ruby massaging her fingers through the long dark locks. "There was once a time Snow, when we were always in each other's company." 

“You know, she told me how_ close_ you two were, once upon a time,” said Dorothy with a wink, causing Snow to raise a brow at her old friend for revealing their past. “You don’t have to worry, Snow, Rubes and I have no secrets. She told me your relationship was once _romantic._ It’s not a problem for me; I’m just glad you’re still best friends. I lost mine...”

David sniggered. “Oh, those two have always been unbelievably close, Dot! When I first met Ruby, I knew early on they had something more going on between them than just friendship; even before Snow told me! I wasn't sure I even stood a chance.”

“Now who’s being _daft?”_ sighed Ruby. “She was always your true love, David, and you know it! Always was, and always will be!” she looked lovingly at her best friend. “But she and I have been through so much together. I’ll always love her, but-”

“You found your own true love in your own way!” Snow completed. “I always though you and Dot were perfect for each other the moment you woke her from the sleeping curse. We’re incredibly lucky, aren’t we, finding our own perfect partners?” 

“Yeah!” agreed Ruby, bending over to seal her lips on Dorothy’s in a soft, warm kiss. “She’s the girl for me.” The two couples held their respective partners, treasuring their good fortune.

Dorothy turned her head to face them. “David, were you jealous or worried about Rubes and Snow? When you knew they were so close? Did it bother you?”

“Jealous? No. Maybe envious initially. But Rubes and I got to know each other fairly well, and way before Snow became pregnant with Emma. I never felt threatened by it.”

“Fairly well?” Snow interrupted him. “I seem to recall you two being pretty close yourselves too!” _She realised the moment she said it, she may have revealed too much. Had Ruby even told her about that?_

“Whaaat?” Dorothy rose from her wife’s lap. “So Ruby and David _also_ had a thing? They were...together?”

“Well…not really _together_, Dot!” Was that a blush on her cheeks? “We had sex, yes, but Snow was always David’s girl, and he was her guy! But the three of us were just…close, I guess.”

“The three of you?” Dorothy’s mind worked through the implications. “Don’t tell me - you were once some sort of threesome?”

“Not exactly…not like the Locksleys,” Snow tried to reassure her. “Or the Briars. No, we were just…well, whatever we were, we all wound up with the right people in the end.”

_The three of them watched silently, as Dorothy considered what she’d just learned. Would she freak out? Finally she spoke. _"So basically, as I understand it, in the past, the three of you have all been together, with each other, in every combination? Have I got that right?”

Snow, knowing she’d been responsible for the slip, and not wanting to cause problems for Ruby’s marriage, sought to placate her friend. “Dorothy, I can assure you, that whatever we’ve all meant to each other in the past, we’re all with our rightful partners now! I would never cheat on David; he’d never cheat on me, and I’m damn well certain Ruby would never cheat to you!”

“Yeah, I know but, still, it’s…odd. I knew about you and Rubes, but I didn’t_ know about her and David! It’s funny, considering I’ve never even been with anyone apart from Ruby, male or female. I’ve always been a bit naïve about this sort of thing…”_

The wolf reached for her hand, entwining their fingers. “What do you mean, babe? Naïve?”

“I don’t know. I guess I’m probably a little envious of all of you and your lives. I mean I fell in love with you, and have never regretted a moment. But I can’t help wondering…what it would have been like.”

“How do you mean?” Ruby was confused. “You mean…having sex, with a guy?” Is that what you mean?"

“Well, yeah, I guess. It’s not that important, it’s just…I was raised fairly strictly, and Aunt Em and Uncle Henry rarely allowed us visitors. When I left them, I went to live in the Emerald City with Ozma.”

“Ozma? I’ve heard of her,” said Snow. “I think she knew Blue. Isn’t she a fairy?”

“Sort of. She’s a hybrid, half-human and half-fairy. Funny enough, she’s also both male and female. Tippetarius, or Tip, is her male side.”

“So, you were in a relationship with her. Or him/her?”

“Nothing like that!. Ruby was my first, and only,” she squeezed the wolf's hand, "But I was attracted to Tip at the time. From then, I kinda just assumed after that I was gay. But I do find men attractive too, so I guess I’m probably bi, like Ruby. All completely irrelevant now, though, because I’m completely in love with this one!”

Snow smiled at David as they watched their friends snuggle together on their sofa, pleased her best friend had found the sort of love she had with Charming.

“You know, babe, we could still just go and seduce someone, to help one of us get pregnant! That way you could satisfy your curiosity, and who knows, it could even be fun! It’s only sex, after all!”

Dorothy sniggered, kissing her nose. “Possible. Trouble is, finding the right single guy who we’d be comfortable with, and who wouldn’t get too serious or attached.”

David frowned. “Would you tell him your intentions? That you only wanted him to get you pregnant? That you wouldn’t want him to play any part in his child’s life?”

Ruby looked up at him, a frown of her own appearing. “When you put it like that, Dave, you make it sound quite callous!”

“Sorry, I didn’t mean to offend Rubes but, believe it or not, most men have feelings too! All I know is that if I were the single guy, and I knew you became pregnant, I’d still want that child to know about me, and be allowed to know me, even if I wasn’t legally responsible for them. Just saying…”

“Another thing to bear in mind," Snow couldn’t stop herself, really getting into the subject. “Is that it could well take a lot more than a one-night stand to get pregnant. You really want to take those sort of health risks? Perhaps a checked sperm donor might be the best way, even if it does take a while…”

The young women looked at each other. “Gee, thanks for killing the mood, guys!” huffed Ruby.

“Don’t take it like that!” David tried lifting them from their thoughts as he pulled Snow into him. “For the record, I think the pair of you would make wonderful mothers! If I were single, I’d be proud to have you raising my child. Seeing the way you’ve helped us with Neal on occasion. I think you’d be perfect; second only to my darling Snow, of course…”

Dorothy was touched by the kind words. "Thanks David, that’s kind of you to say. And for the record, I think you’re just about the perfect donor type too. You’re kind, loving, generous, strong, supportive, brave. And very handsome. In fact, all the attributes I'd like passed on to my child! No wonder you latched onto him as soon as you saw him, Snow! You’ve got just about the most perfect man there...”

He blushed and Snow grinned, cupping his face in her hands. “I have, haven't I? Yes, I’m a very lucky girl. Very lucky.”

\---

An hour later, after the two couples had finishing off their postprandial drinks and Snow had shown the guests to the spare bedroom, they settled in their own bed for the night, David picking up his book to read as Snow sat beside him at the bedhead, rubbing moisturiser into her arms and hands.

“It’s such a terrible shame, isn’t it?”

“I’m sorry?” David lifted his eyes from the page. “What’s a shame?”

“Ruby and Dorothy. The fact they desperately want a baby and can’t have one without going through…well, all that! It’s a shame, considering where we live, that two women can’t magically have a baby together.”

“I suppose so. What on earth made you think of ‘magic babies’?”

“Well, Emma and Regina. The thought crossed my mind, when Emma went to the hospital once she found out she was pregnant. She took Regina, not Killian. So, I wondered…”

“Snow," he sighed, "we been through this so often! They’re close friends - not lovers! Emma's happily married; and so's Regina. You got yourself into a whole load of grief the last time you hinted something like that, didn’t you?”

“I know! But it just got me thinking about Rubes and Dorothy. Two such lovely women wanting something we all want eventually. A baby of our own!”

“I guess. It’s a shame there’s no adoption agency here anymore. Poor old Gwynn had to retire on ill health. But perhaps they could put their feelers out…”

“It’s not the same, though! There’s something inside us, most women, that pulls us towards wanting our own child. If I could give them one, I would!”

“You wouldn’t, Snow! You’re the original mamma bear when it comes to Neal. And you know you would have been the same with Emma! Why are you saying all this? Do you want another child of our own?”

“No, not really. Though I do love having Hope over. I adore my grandgirl, but it’s also nice to hand her back to her parents after she’s been here all day. It’s lovely to have all the love, cuddles and kisses but without the responsibility. I just want to give that to Ruby and Dot!”

David let out a loud sigh. “I’m with you there. But there’s not much we can do about it is there? Perhaps they’ll find someone a suitable donor in the end…”

Snow gave him a sad nod, considering the other couple’s dilemma. Then an idea came. “You could do it?”

“Sorry?”

“You could be their donor.”

“Me? Snow, I’m a married man! Married to you, unless you’ve forgotten?”

“They need a donor, not a man in their life! You could help them. We could help them.”

“Whaaat? Snow, have you lost your mind? If I did that, I’d be father to another child! Another child living here, among us. Didn’t you hear what I said earlier?”

“You’d be involved as a friend,” she carried on as though he hadn’t spoken. “They can have a child of their own, and we can be around to help them, as and when they need us.”

“But I’D be the father! Snow-”

“You would be; it'd have your DNA, but they’d be responsible! David, how many divorced couples do we know where the parents live separately? But go on to support their children after the split, don’t they? Look at Lydia and Andy at the grocery stall. They separated when young Anna was only two and Paul was four, but they go on to happily share even now Lydia’s living with Dougal! She and Andy are still friends, despite the split!”

“It’s hardly the same thing, Snow!” _He was getting increasingly frustrated._ “You’re talking about a married couple having children, then splitting up! This is different. This is producing a baby for another couple. A baby we’d have no say over!”

“So? David, I would be perfectly willing to carry a child myself for those poor girls, if it meant they could finally have one of their own to cherish! She’s my best and closest friend, David! It’s not like I’m asking you to move in with them; just donate sperm so they can have one!”

“ Just donate sperm? You…you’re really serious, aren’t you?”

“Very.”

“We need to think this through. If it worked, I wouldn’t want to deny the child’s true parentage! If he, or she, wanted me to be in their life, I would have to be! Especially after what we went through with Emma. We'd owe him, or her, that! And it could have serious ramifications for our marriage.”

“Why? It’s not like you'd have gotten someone pregnant without my knowledge, is it? David, I love you and you’re a wonderful father. If this worked, I would be proud to tell anybody who asked me, that you were also a donor father to our best friends’ baby, with my blessing!”

“Snow, you’ve come out with some pretty wacky ideas in the past, and I’ve gone along with most of them; some of which I regret! I need some time to think about this!”

\---

_ **The Sherwood Arms – the following Saturday** _

It was just gone noon when Robin, the former rightful Earl of Locksley, formerly known as Robin Hood, cut the ribbon draped across the front door of the newly-built inn, to celebrate its opening. He’d just made a small speech thanking everyone who had helped them complete the new hamlet, and invited everyone to join him inside.

Snow, David and Neal stood watching the little ceremony, along with at least a hundred friends and well-wishers. “This is astonishing!” whispered an awestruck Charming, as he admired the view before him. Where once there was only scrubland, and a small derelict cottage on the edge of the forest, there now stood around thirty large detached buildings, all timber framed with whitewashed plaster walls. And the largest of these was the pub, in the middle of a horseshoe-shaped line, a lush green lawn directly in front of them. On the front of the inn hung a large, painted sign swinging in the gentle breeze bearing the flag of a long-forgotten town, with its title, ‘The Sherwood Arms’ in gold lettering below. The whole scene looked like something out of a movie.

“This was all created by magic?”

“The buildings were,” Snow stood, open-mouthed, beside him. “Belle told me the Merry Men and the dwarves did quite a bit too. A good number of them are going to be living here instead of at the convent, or tents. Apparently, they wanted to call it ‘The Earl of Locksley’ after Robin, but he wouldn’t have it.”

The hubbub of the crowd hushed, as Robin invited the two women standing either side of him, Marian and Regina, to lead the way in. As they all walked inside, there were gasps of astonishment from many as they took in the splendour of the oak carvings and fabrics draped on the walls, and how the interior was so much bigger than the exterior. “This is unbelievable,” Snow gasped.

“It’s rather impressive, isn’t it?” said a figure now appearing on David’s left. “It took a bit of planning. I learnt the magical basics from a time-traveller I met several times over the centuries. Odd chap. Called himself The Doctor. Came from a place called Gallifrey.”

“Merlin? You're back. But the size of this place! Is it...real ?”

“Perfectly real,” said the Sorcerer. “Mr. Locksley was very specific on the detail. I just helped with the logistics. And a bit of magic, of course!”

As they looked at the intricate wood carvings that festooned the place, from the corner of her eye Snow spotted Emma and Killian walk in through the front door, accompanied by Hope, who seemed half-asleep in her father’s backpack. 

“Emma!” she called, attracting her attention and starting to walk over. “Hello darling! And hello to you too, Killian. Isn’t this fantastic? Come over and sit with us? I’m afraid you missed the ribbon cutting ceremony and the speeches…” 

\---

_Over the next hour, they’d learnt that not only were Snow’s suspicions been right about Emma being pregnant, but it appeared Regina was pregnant too! Her stepmother, who she'd always thought barren from a curse, was having a baby! They’d gone on to spend a lovely Saturday lunchtime together and toasted the respective mothers-to-be. And Snow was pleased to find that Marian seemed just as thrilled as Regina at the future addition to their odd little family. However, seeing an awkward looking Dorothy and Ruby now standing and having to listen to all the talk of future motherhood, she decided she needed to tell them of her and David’s decision at the earliest opportunity. Which came just after they waved off their daughter and family. _

“Rubes, Dorothy - could we have a word? David, could you come join us?” She led them to the farthest table, away from the other guests.

“Something wrong?” Ruby was still holding a plate of apple pie she’d been handed by one of the students, munching happily when her best friend pulled them to one side.

“Nothing’s wrong exactly. But I wanted you to know,” she looked around to make sure they weren’t being overheard. “David and I talked quite a bit this week…about your current…dilemma. Your sperm donor dilemma. I think we may have a solution…”

Rubes exchanged a look with Dorothy. “Snow…it’s sweet of you to worry about us but…it’s our problem, right? We’ll find a way. Perhaps we need to get ourselves on the adoption waiting lists too while we’re looking. Maybe something will turn up. I don’t think-”

“David would be your donor, if you wanted!”

“What?” Dorothy looked up at Charming, whose cheeks had reddened slightly. “David? But…he’s your husband! David, surely she’s not being serious?”

“Yup, actually she is. I thought she’d lost her senses at first but…like she always does, she managed to make me see things differently. It’s not a bad idea. And it could help you both…”

“But, but…we know you! You’re friends!”

“All the more reason it makes sense,” said Snow. “He’s a friend; we’re friends, and we know you’ll be great parents. I read this week about a famous gay couple in England. One of them got her brother to be a donor to get her wife pregnant. Nearest thing she could get to the baby having her own genes I suppose. So, we thought if they could do it, why couldn’t we help our best friends?”

“David…” As Ruby mouth dropped in realisation of what she was offering, Dorothy looked at him earnestly. “David, Snow’s been doing all the talking so far; but what do you really think about all this? If it worked, you’d be a father again. Have you considered what that could mean to you?” 

Snow was about to jump in and answer for him, but Charming quickly, but lightly, pressed his finger to her lips to stop her. “Well…to be honest, once Snow suggested it I’ve thought of little else since! I read up on it and…the process seems straightforward enough. Yes, I would be its father, but I would be happy for you to have all legal rights and responsibilities. And while it doesn’t worry me if I’m not mentioned on any birth certificate, I’d hope you’d be completely honest and open with them about who I am, and how they came to be born! Also, if they wanted to get to know me, I hope neither of you would ever try to stop them. Snow, this is something you need to seriously think about too! If they went for it, I’d have another child living around us. Emma and Neal’s half-brother or half-sister. Could you handle that?”

The Queen of Misthaven looked lovingly into his eyes. The eyes of the man who physically shared her heart. “Like you, I’ve thought about little else. Ruby has been my best friend for even longer than I’ve known you, David. And we know Dorothy now too. Hell, I even saw her get woken up with true love’s kiss, just like you did to me! It’s your body, my love, and your decision. But if you’re willing to help give these two wonderful people the greatest gift anyone can receive, I’ll support you one hundred percent.”

Ruby and Dorothy silently watched the royal pair embrace, Charming sealing a small kiss on her lips, as they took in what was being offered._ A real chance of motherhood, by using the seed of one of the most honourable, brave men they’d ever met. _ _“You’d really do that? For us?”_ whispered Ruby. _‘_

As David silently nodded, Dorothy charged into his chest, wrapping her arms tightly around him and stifling a tear. “Thank you. You have no idea how much this means to us, David!” she sniffled against his shoulder . “And if it works, I’ll proudly tell my son, or my daughter, from day one, that their father is King David, the most noble and lovely man we ever met! And that Queen Snow, the fairest of them all, made it all possible!”

“Come here, you!” said Ruby, red-eyed, as she pulled the queen into a bone-crushing hug, kissing the top of her head. “Thanks for giving us a chance!”

“You’re welcome. Mind you, if David’s the father, I hope you’ll at least make me godmother?”

“You’ll always be a damn sight more than that to any child of mine, Snow White!” 

_ As the two couples swapped and shared hugs, on the other side of the room near the bar, another queen looked over at the little group, slightly perplexed. _

“What got into them? Can’t tell whether that wretched woman’s laughing or crying?”

“Oh, leave her be, Gina! It’s not every day you find out your daughter’s pregnant now, is it? They're just excited, I guess…”

_\---_


	45. Another way to make a family

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Regina's mid-way through her pregnancy, and things are going well in the Locksley household. 
> 
> But the Lucas-Gale's want a family too, and Storybrooke isnt the best place to find a sperm donor, or to adopt. Thank heavens for the help of loving friends. And getting pregnant can prove quite enjoyable!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi everyone!
> 
> I hope you're all staying safe and well. I'm currently bored out of my mind and it looks like my final term at university is going to be online unless this bloody virus shifts! 
> 
> One result of the boredom is that my mind is going off in all directions with story ideas or deviations. The chapter below is part of that. I was considering doing a one chapter tale for this, but decided to add into the storyline instead. We'll be back on track with the Swan-Jones and Locksley pregnancies in the next chapter. 
> 
> Thank you so much to those of you who chose to stick with me on this. It's getting there, I promise!
> 
> Much love, Fi xx

** _Mifflin Street – Two months later_ **

_It was mid-October, and the Locksley trio had just come back from their second scan at the clinic. Now halfway through her pregnancy, Regina's body had really started to change noticeably, her baby bump now clearly visible. They all gasped as Doctor Hilary revealed the baby on the scanner screen. In place of previous blobs and a peanut shaped foetus, there was now a clear picture, in colour this time, of a baby, about the size of a sweet potato, its face, hands and figures clearly visible. As Regina looked at it in wonder, Robin wiped a tear of joy from his cheek, spotted by Marian. Hilary asked whether they wanted to know the sex, but Robin had said if his partners wanted to, he’d leave the room for them, because he wanted the surprise on the big day. Both mothers, seeing how strongly he felt, decided to follow his lead, putting off knowing until the next scan. _

And now, resting her feet up on the sofa, after a gentle walk around the park for exercise, she saw Marian walk in from the kitchen bearing a silver tray, Robin and Roland behind her. As she lowered it onto the little coffee table, Regina spotted the cake. White iced, with three candles in a curve at the back. And on the top, a small picture made from coloured icing. A Picture of two crowns in gold, conjoined. “That’s my idea, mum!” said Roland proudly, appearing alongside his mother. “The two crowns are yours and mammas. As she married you, you’re both queens!” 

“Well thank you, my love. But what’s all this for? It’s extremely well iced, but it’s not our anniversary, or anyone else’s as far as I can remember?”

Marian smiled down at her. “Think. What were you doing last year on November 14th?”

“Fourteenth? Well…” she racked her brain to remember. “No, can’t recall. Must be baby-brain. Remind me?”

“I’ll give you a clue. One year ago today, you were in a cemetery…”

Her eyes lit up. “Oh, my goodness - Robin’s grave! When a particularly annoying, albeit beautiful, woman disturbed my concentration!”

‘Bingo! So, I thought, a year on, that’s worth celebrating,”?”

_Regina could only agree. It was hard to believe that only a year ago, she was still grieving Robin’s death, even after three years. And she’d been so lonely. Yet from the moment her murdered lover’s widow had walked up to the headstone of their fallen love, her own life had changed completely. Within weeks, not only had they fallen profoundly in love, but, after a mission to rescue Roland, Marian had asked her to marry; and they’d done so months later in a rushed ceremony in Boston. Two weeks later, the impossible happened. Their former True Love returned to them. And somehow, the three of them found a way to be together. Finally, when she thought life couldn’t get any better, yet another impossible thing happened. He’d gotten her pregnant. _

_And it all started with Marian appearing at his grave, one year ago today! Regina had never imagined being in love with another woman, let alone a former married couple. The bond of trust and friendship between herself and Emma was strong. Very strong. But these two went way beyond that. These two had given her the greatest gift of all. Belief in her own happy ever after._

“Definitely worth celebrating. So, we blow out the candles together?”

“Hold on, hold on, let me get a picture!” said Robin, whipping his phone out. “Give me a second. Now, ladies, as you were…”

Both moved down to kneel side-by-side, facing the cake and pouting their lips, ready to blow on the candles as Robin took several snaps. Finally blowing them out, their faces turned towards each other, Marian pecked her wife’s lips. _Chastely - Roland was watching. _

“Best year yet, Your Majesty,” whispered Marian, pecking her once more.

“Mm…mine too, Your Majesty,” she replied, with a satisfied grin. 

“There, I just video’d it, and sent a copy to Henry. Give the cake here, Mari, and I’ll cut you both a slice…” As he took it, Marian helped Regina back onto the sofa, before wrapping an arm around her back, turning her head and sealing their lips together once more, in a slightly deeper kiss, drawing a satisfying moan from both women.

“Aw, yuck!” Roland winced. “Papa, could you just cut me a big piece quick, and I can go eat it in my room? I really don’t like seeing mums do all that lovey, dovey, stuff! Eugh!”

That ruined their little moment, both women pulling back at his voice. “Sorry, Ro,” said Marian, blushing. “I forgot myself. But it’s an important day! If I hadn’t met Gina, you wouldn’t be here now, would you? You’ll find out soon enough, when you find someone special for yourself one day!” 

Roland rolled his eyes, muttering something unintelligible. Robin had already cut four sensible size slices, passing one plate up to him. “Yes, you go up; but you know, they’re not going to stop doing that anytime soon, my boy! Be grateful. You’ve got twice as much motherly love as most people get!”

The three sniggered as he turned and fled, cake in hand. Once they heard his door shut, Marian turned to her wife, who by now had used a fork to delicately slice a fair sized piece of cake from the plate and put it in her mouth.

_Anyone who really knew Marian, knew she had a wicked sense of humour! And right now, seeing her wife fork cake between those perfect lips, a suitably wicked idea came to her._

“Now then, where was I? Oh yes…” Without asking, she placed her hand lightly behind Regina’s head, turned and forced her lips gently, but firmly, onto hers. Even though they were closed, and she was already starting to eat the cake!

“Mmph!” moaned Regina, as she felt a tongue suddenly force itself right inside her mouth, uninvited! Marian curled it around inside the warm cavity, scooping out a small piece of the semi-masticated raspberry sponge, before withdrawing it, earning a splutter from Regina, followed by loud coughing when she could breathe again, Marian now started to laugh.

“OOH, YOU DIRTY BITCH! THAT WAS DISGUSTING!” she wheezed, trying to clear her throat between coughs. "You're such a bloody child!" 

Marian had already leaned back on the sofa, dissolving into hysterical laughter. Any other time in her life, Regina would have built herself into a rage, launching fireballs at the culprit for such an unhygienic and intimate invasion. But, seeing her wife now lying back, guffawing uncontrollably like a child, she instantly decided that revenge had to be swift! And equally childish!_ Two can play at that game, madam!_ She quickly lifted another slice of cake from the plate with her fingers, popped it in her mouth, gave it the briefest of chews, before leaning across, straddling over Marian. Her prey, guessing what was about to happen, latched her mouth shut, tightly. That didn’t stop Regina! She opened her mouth right over Marian’s nose, before latching on, using her own tongue to smear chewed cake, icing and spittle all over her face! 

“Gaaah - ooh fuuuck! Euurgghh!” the taller brunette screamed, bringing her hands up to her face, to try and wipe off all the gooey slop, still giggling hysterically. By now, even Regina started cackling loudly at their ludicrous situation, pulling back, both women’s faces now a sticky, horrid, cakey mess. It took the best part of a minute for both of them to stop howling with laughter.

However, as they gradually calmed, they finally noticed Robin hadn’t said a word. He’d been silently watching the entire saga, phone in hand! “Please tell me…” squeaked Marian, using both hands to wipe the remaining goo off her face, “…that you didn’t just film that?”

“Yup! Another one for the family video album, I think!”

Regina glared at him. “Bastard! I’d fireball that bloody phone right now, if I could use my magic!”

Robin looked straight back at her, nonplussed, with that annoying smirk still on his face. “You know, you’d look a lot more threatening if your face wasn’t covered in that stuff!” Now it was his turn to laugh.

Marian’s glare was equally fierce. _Any other time, he would have been turned on by the sight of them._ “As the only ‘muggle’ here, let me put it another way. If that video appears online in any way, shape or form, or Henry gets a copy, you won’t be getting any action out of either of us until this baby’s out of diapers!”

“Now _that’s_ going a bit too far, miladies!” he grinned. “I swear it’ll remain in my own _personal_ library!” He put the phone away, moving closer while making a small pack of wet wipes appear in his hand, opening and handing a wipe to each of them. “I’ve heard of taking candy from a baby, but never stealing cake from a queen’s mouth!” Before either could give a suitably sarcastic reply, he dropped to his knees in front of Regina, resting a warm hand on the side of her growing baby-bump, moving his head closer to speak to his child. “What are we going to do with those daft mothers of yours, eh, little one? Plenty of cake for you when we finally see you, though.”

Regina, wiping her face clean, was about to give him a short rebuke on how her child, like Henry, was going to eat proper food and not cake, when she felt a gentle thud in her abdomen. “Ah! He...he kicked me!”

“He what?” he took a second to realise what she meant, by which time Marian had already sat up, moving closer.

“Robin, do it again!” She urged, resting a hand on Regina’s arm. “Talk to him.”

He rested his hand back down, moving closer to her belly. “Little one, It’s daddy again...” Within moments, Regina felt another, slightly harder kick, causing her to gasp, nodding, mouth agape. Marian immediately placing her own hand beside Robin’s, feeling the small movements underneath. Robin carried on. “We can’t wait to meet you, my little darling! You’ve got not just one, but two, wonderful mummies here, who can’t wait to hold you in their arms. They can't seem to eat cake properly, mind!" Both women raised brows. "But you’re going to be surrounded by so much love…” As he spoke, Regina felt a whole host of weird thuds, tickling and popping sensations as the unborn child responded to his voice. Marian lifted up the bottom of her sweater, carefully resting her head against the bulge to listen for anything as Robin kept talking. 

“And…you’ve got two handsome big brothers out here too! They're just as keen to meet you! A family just waiting for you to come join us.” At that, Marian felt a light ‘thump’ against her ear, causing her to chuckle in delight. “So, I need to stay safe and finish growing in your mummy's tummy, until you’re good and ripe. You think you can do that?” As he spoke, he felt a warm, tingling sensation run into his hand, through his arm and up into his chest. A feeling he recognised immediately from Merlin's recent education.

“Magic! Gina, I felt it! she has magic!”

“She? You’re still convinced it’s a girl, aren’t you?” She placed her hands over his and Marian’s, as the baby stilled. “Funny, Mari thinks I’m carrying a boy! I felt it too. Seems Merlin was right; he said the same thing about Emma’s baby.”

Marian seemed confused. “Do you mean that weird, funny tingling sensation? Because I felt it too, and I don’t even have any! In fact, from what Merlin said about Roland, I’m probably the only one in this family who doesn’t now! Makes me feel quite left out…”

“Please don’t say that Mari! You’re as much this child's mother as I am! You’re the one who got me to take that Lake Nostos water in the first place. This wouldn’t have happened without you.”

“I quite agree,” said Robin, looking at his former wife. “And you’re the married couple. This is your child too, my love.” At that, the baby gives an even bigger thump. “See? Even our little girl agrees!”

“He’s a boy, I'm telling you!” insisted Marian, sniggering. “Regina, you tell him!”

“Don’t you put me in the middle of this. I’ve no idea and I’m not taking sides. Behave, both of you!”

“Behave? Says the woman smearing cake all over her wife’s face two minutes ago!”

“Oh, do shut up, thief!” 

_\----_

_ **Granny’s Diner** _

_Eugenia Lucas, the renowned proprietor of Granny’s Diner, sat nursing her coffee, looking out the windows onto a wintery Main Street. Almost three months ago, the woman everyone knew as Granny suffered a bad turn, collapsing in front of her customers. Waking up two days later in Storybrooke's Special Care Unit, the doctors informed her that she’d suffered a mild heart attack, and really needed to ease up on her workload. For a strong, independent woman used to providing for herself, it was devastating news. Although she hated any form of consolation or sympathy, she had nonetheless welcomed the support of a small number of people. One of them had now ppeared at her side. _

“Genia, the quiches and tarts are all done, and I’ve left the ovens on low,” her chef for the last decade, Michael Palmer, rested a hand on her shoulder. “Lola knows what’s what down there, so I’ll leave the rest to Rubes and Dot. Anything else you need before I leave?”

She looked up at the man who’d been her rock in recent months. “No Mike, you head off. Thanks, and say sorry, once again, to Beatrice from me, for holding you up. That girl of yours has been a living saint recently. You be sure to take good care of her, you hear me?”

“Loud and clear. Now, you’re sure you’re covered? I’m not sure where they are, but do you need me to-”

“No, no Mike, don’t fuss me! I’ll be fine. Ruby slipped out the back with Dorothy saying they’d only be half an hour. They’re late, so I’ll go get them. You get off now…”

The baker, as much a friend as an employee, said goodbye, kissing the old wolf’s cheek. As he walked out, the old carpenter Geppetto passed him on the way in. The woodworker always raised a smile on her normally scowling visage. “Good day Eugenia - good to see you up and about!” He settled himself at a nearby table, patting the seat next to him. “Feeling better? Why don’t you take a little break and come sit with me?”

The old woman brightened. “I’d love to, Gep, but unfortunately I need to drag my lazy-ass daughter and her wife back out her first! Give me a moment?”

She walked towards their sitting room at the back of the diner, lost in her thoughts_. _ _That bloody girl! Ever since she brought that woman back from Oz, she’s had her head in the clouds! How the hell can she run this business once I’m gone?_ She ruminated, reaching the door. Opening it, she saw both Ruby and Dorothy spring apart, looking as though they’d been caught doing something. _Oh brother, not this again!_ However, instead of being caught making out, it appeared they’d been looking at something in Dorothy’s hand . Something she'd instantly put behind her back! Something the old wolf spotted just in time.”

“You two were due back on shift twenty minutes ago! Maria and Mike have left and there’s nobody covering.” Then she saw their guilty faces. “What’s going on? What’s that she’s holding?” 

Dorothy jumped at her voice, Ruby twitching. “Oh, sorry Mrs Lucas! Nothing! Just…”

“Don’t go lying to me, my girl! You two look shifty as sin! Now then, what’s going on?” She stopped the moment she saw Dorothy bring her hand back round, revealing a small white stick.

“What’s that?”

Dorothy saw Ruby’s nervousness, so decided to just face it down. “It’s a pregnancy test, granny.”

“A what?” _Had she misheard?_ "A pregnancy test?”

“Yes. And it’s positive. We’re pregnant!”

“What?” _Shit, girl. Ruby don’t give me another heart attack! _“But…how?”

“A sperm donor, granny,” said Ruby, trying to sound as calm as she could. “We’ve been trying to have a baby. We used a donor. I was going to tell you as soon as we came back from the clinic this morning, but we didn’t want to say anything till we knew it was viable.”

The initial shock that overcame the old wolf slowly morphed into a smile as she looked up at Dorothy. “A baby? Well, that’s marvellous, Dottie!”

“Actually, granny,” said Ruby. “I’m the one who's pregnant.”

“You?” _So many things whirled around in her mind. Memories of her lost daughter, Anita, Ruby’s mother. Khal, Anita’s mate and Ruby’s long-departed alpha father._ The old wolf rarely shed a tear, but this time several trickled down her wrinkled cheeks. “Oh Ruby, my cub…” she stepped across, pulling the tall brunette into a hug. “Can it be true?” she sniffled. “When are you due?”

“We don’t know yet. We just found out and this is only a home test. It means I’m probably pregnant, but I’ll only know for certain when I go down to the hospital. So please don’t go telling anyone?”

“I’m not Snow White, dear!” _The married couple exchanged a knowing look at that._ “But how? You said you couldn’t get on that register at the fertility clinic. So how come?”

“Someone very kind helped us, Eugenia,” Dorothy answered for her. “We didn’t use the clinic.”

“So…who’s the father? Girls, I don’t know much about this sort of thing, but I’ve read enough to know that they’re kept anonymous for a reason!”

“We know, Granny, but we know him, and he offered, and we said yes. It’s a little complicated, but don’t worry, we have it under control. First, we need to check with the hospital, then we’ll tell him.”

“Tell him? Why would you do that? Tell me you haven’t gone and done something stupid?”

Dorothy took a firmer tone this time. “Don’t be like that! It’s fine, and he’ll be fine too. He's already agreed that, if we're successful, he would have no rights over our baby. If she is, we’ll tell you straight after we’ve seen him. Now, Rubes, I’ll go call the hospital.”

\---

** _The Nolan Farm - two hours later_ **

“That’s wonderful!” said a triumphant Snow White, hugging both women in turn, kissing their cheeks. ‘You are going to make brilliant mothers!”

“Well let’s not get ahead of ourselves just yet!” Ruby cautioned. “Victor said I needed to get through the first three months safely. He took a blood test and gave me lots of vitamins and stuff. I have to go see him again in a month, but all being well…”

“It will be, Wolfie!” Dorothy wrapping a protective arm around her back. “But I’m not letting you go back to full-time waitressing, no way!”

“Don’t be silly, Dot, and don’t fuss. I’m not an invalid! Besides, we need the money…”

“You’re not an invalid, but you’re my wife, and your carrying our precious cargo now. So, you’re going to take plenty of rests, just like Vic told you to!”

Snow beamed at the happy pair. “Seems you’re in good hands there, Rubes! So, you just came from the test? How far along are you?”

“Seven weeks, he reckons. Must have been one of the first times we did it! When Dave couldn’t…” she stopped herself saying anything more, as the other women started grinning, finally dissolving into laughter, making her chuckle too.

“We all remember Rubes! We were there, after all…”

\---

_ **The Nolan Farm – seven weeks earlier**_

_ About a week after Ruby and Dorothy had agreed with Snow and David's suggestion, they met at the farm, as previously (with Neal safely packed off to stay over with friends). Having researched it on the web, Dorothy had already managed to procure a home insemination kit, consisting of a small container, syringe, test strips for later, and a temperature chart. And now, after a couple of drinks to relax both couples, she sat with Ruby on the bed in the spare bedroom, having given the kit to Snow, her husband in the next room._

“How you feeling, babe? You still OK going doing this?” asked Ruby, seeing her wife wringing her hands.

“I’m fine. All seems a bit _weird_ though, doesn't it? David has to do it into that cup we gave him, Snow puts it into the syringe and brings it in; and you squirt it in me. All seems a bit...clinical, don’t you think? Considering we’re actually trying to create a real, living person? Not exactly _romantic_.”

“Happens every day, Dot. They do this all over the world, all the time. I wonder how they’re getting on in there?” She looked across to the door, nudging her. "I asked Snow what she was going to do to get him...you know...fired up! She said she'd wear something nice; she even found a porn site to rev the engine, if you know what I mean?" 

Dorothy sighed, looking up at her, holding her hand, clearly nervous. “You still OK about me being the one to get pregnant, instead of you?”

“Of course, why shouldn't I be? After all, if you're carrying, we don’t have to worry about the wolf gene, do we? No, I’m good.” She looked down at the small alarm clock on the bedside table. “Mind you, it’s taking them a while, isn’t it? I would have thought Snow would be in here by now? Still…David did always like to take his time..." she stopped, realising what she’d just said. “Sorry babe, I just meant...!”

“Sorry for what?” she saw the awkward look. “Oh, you mean the ‘you and David’ thing? About you being with him and Snow in the past?” Ruby gave the smallest of nods. “Don’t worry about it, Wolfie. I know we’re good. They're sound too! Odd though, isn’t it, you three still being friends, having once regularly slept together?”

“I'd trust them with my life, babe, and they've saved it a few times! But it was just sex, and we were all single, after all. We stopped all that, once Snow became really serious about him. Does that bother you, us having been together?”

“Hmm…not really. Though you’re so much more experienced than me in that area. Compared to you, I feel like a silly virgin. Sorry, that came out wrong! I’m not judging,” she squeezed the wolf’s hand in reassurance. “It’s just…”

“Just what? Come on, you can tell me anything, you know that!”

“Well, I’ve not even actually slept with a guy. What’s it like?”

_That was a weird question!_ “Well, I guess it’s-” she was interrupted by a rapping on the door. “May I come in?”

Seconds later, a slightly awkward-looking Snow White, currently dressed in a rather sheer black satin chemise she hadn’t been wearing when she left, stood before them. “Sorry it’s taking a while, but…”

Ruby was the first to ask. “Something wrong?”

“David. He’s...having some problems. Problems in the erm…erection department.” She kept her eyes looking down at the small empty cup and lid she was holding. “He’s never normally like this! Sorry, but It’s taking a lot longer than usual to…get him all fired up. He's not used to doing this sort of thing.”

Dorothy was the first onto her feet, walking over to stand in front of her. “Hey, don’t be! I’m sure it can’t be the same, having to pull himself off into a cup, can it? And knowing we’re all here waiting outside for it to happen, when he could be doing the real thing with you!” she gave her a little smile. “Dead sexy nightwear there, Snow! If I was a single guy, I’d definitely jump your bones if you wore that for me!”

The crop-haired beauty gave a coy grin back. “Thanks. Trouble is, I think that may be the problem! He’s never been one for 'seeing to himself', if you know what I mean! I know a lot of men do but…not my David. He says not doing that, and the wait for me, makes it even better when we do. We’ve always been quite…_energetic_ in that area!” That made the girls laugh, breaking the tension, as Dorothy gave her a warm hug._ As they were both only in sheer nightwear, Snow definitely enjoyed the feeling of the warm body against hers._

“The poor guy,” said Ruby. “I can well believe he’s not used to wanking! No wonder, with you dressing up in that sort of stuff. Look, we can put this off, or do it another time, if you want. Just…I’ll tell you what, why don’t we get him in here? He must be feeling pretty shitty right now!”

“DAVID?” Dorothy bellowed, “COULD YOU COME IN HERE, PLEASE?”

Half a minute later, a clearly embarrassed Charming, wearing only a pair of loose boxers, but his bare chest exposed, stepped awkwardly into their room, looking guilty. “Ladies…I’m sorry about this! I normally can manage, but-” however, before he could even finish, Dorothy was already upon him, wrapping her arms around him, kissing his cheek. 

“NOTHING to apologise for! This has put you under stupid pressure, and I’m so sorry we’ve caused it!” she clung to his side as Ruby moved to his right, also hugging him. “Dot’s right, David, we don’t need to do this! We’ll find another way...”

Snow watched silently as they clung to him, David drawing a gentle arm around them both. The Lucas-Gales had been intending to stay the night after the insemination, hopefully giving it more time to take effect overnight; so, they’d already changed into nightwear. Ruby was wearing a rather sheer satin and lace plum-coloured baby doll set, while Dorothy (who’d been expecting to receive the insemination), a slightly longer black floral robe. Snow looked admiringly, thinking both outfits rather lovely, but couldn’t help noticing that David’s face wasn’t exactly unwelcoming of them hugging him. Looking a little lower, she noticed his shorts definitely seemed a little tighter at the front then they were minutes ago! That’s when she hit on her idea.

“Girls, you know – we could do this…the traditional way?”

Ruby and Dorothy both turned to look at her. “Sorry, what?”

Snow moved closer, looking up at David, a mischievous twinkle in her eyes. “We’re all close friends here, right?” As she said it, she moved into the middle, standing directly in front of him, sliding her arms gently around the waists of the other two women as he held them. “Friends…who are helping each other. Dear Dorothy here…” she kissed the woman’s left cheek, “needs David to get her pregnant. Perhaps we could consider doing things the traditional way? After all,” she then kissed Ruby’s right cheek, “I’m quite sure with the right…motivation _from all of us,_ rather than a plastic cup, he’d have no problem at all! As we both know, don’t we, Ruby?”

The wolf stared back the queen, seeing in those hazel eyes a lustful look she hadn’t seen for quite some time!“You’re suggesting we let them…sleep together?” _Was she serious?_

“How about all of us…together?” she looked up at David, dropping a small kiss on his lips without letting go of the wives. “After all, it’s only sex, isn’t it? In the past, you and I have been together, Rubes; you and David have; and we even enjoyed a threesome on several occasions, as I recall?” Then she looked directly into Dorothy’s eyes, giving her a megawatt, reassuring smile. “But Dorothy here hasn’t enjoyed any of that, has she?”

_The Hero of Oz’s jaw dropped, not believing her ears! _ _“You’re suggesting a ‘foursome’?”_

“Why not?” she nodded. “It would be in the best of causes, after all! We’re all close friends and nobody outside this room need know. I can already tell David," she looked at the front of his boxers. "Is attracted to both of you. I certainly am!” She dropped a second kiss on Dorothy’s cheek_. David stood silent, equally astonished at his true love’s suggestion._

“But Snow…” Ruby was trying to find the words. “Dot might not conceive…in one go.”

“Then we carry on, having some fun and enjoying ourselves, until she does! And it could be a lot of fun! And we stop if anyone wants to, or she falls pregnant, and you hopefully get a beautiful baby! Plus, some fun memories we can all cherish, like my memories of you.”

_Dorothy looked at all of them in turn, stunned by Snow’s suggestion. She certainly thought David attractive. One of the most handsome men she’d ever met, if she was honest! He had a beautiful body and she imagined he would be gentle. She’d certainly spent the last week imagining what a baby by him would look like. _

“Just to be clear, you’d be OK me actually having sex with David? Snow, are you being serious, or am I dreaming this?”

Snow let go of their waists, taking Dorothy’s hands in her own, and giving her her full attention, eyes boring into hers. “I’m serious about helping you get pregnant! Dorothy, I want this for you, and I know David does too. He is my true love and I will always be faithful and true to him, as I know he always will be to me. We even share a split heart! Nonetheless, I’m still attracted to Ruby, and we share a past. And I don’t mind admitting that I’m also attracted to you! I’m suggesting all four of us be ‘together’, sharing each other, and not just David, If we’re all together, nobody’s being unfaithful now, are they?”

“Rubes?” she looked up at her wife, who now seemed to have a wild, lusty look in her eye.

The wolf nodded slowly. “Kansas, if you’re up for this, then so am I. But only if you’re sure? I never would without you!” 

Dorothy’s throat dried. Were they really considering this? “And you, David? You haven’t said much. Are you willing to share Snow, as much as she seems to be?”

He smiled back. “I married an astonishing woman, Dorothy. She’s come out with some pretty crazy ideas in the past, but her intentions have always been pure! Let’s face it, I’m the only man here. If my wife wants me to make love with two more beautiful women, and everyone’s happy and willing, it’s not really a hardship for me, is it?”

“You think I’m beautiful?” _ No man had ever said that to Dorothy. Courageous. Brave. Strong, Feisty. Sure…but never beautiful! _

“Well of course you’re beautiful!” he said, as though she was crazy not to believe it, lifting her hands from Snow's, and kissing the back of one as his wife moved even closer.

“May I kiss you?” asked Snow. “If Ruby doesn’t mind, of course?” Looking up, she saw Ruby nod silently, her breath frozen as Snow eased her hands around Dorothy’s face, pulling her down to place the softest of kisses onto her full lips, before pulling her face back. “It’s been quite a while since I kissed another woman properly. I’ve missed it!”

_To Dorothy, the kiss was one of the most tender and gentle she’d ever received. Ruby’s were usually much more passionate, more forceful, but this was something else! And knowing their own lovers were standing so close, letting it happen, somehow added a sudden frisson! And as she looked on that beautiful face, just inches from hers, she realised why Snow White was justly called ‘the fairest of them all’! _

_Ruby watched her wife and best friend kiss, with a mixture of excitement and nerves. _ _Had anyone else kissed Dorothy like that, she would have torn her limb from limb. But Snow? Far from feeling annoyed, it aroused her. _David whispered in her ear, “You OK?”

“Yeah. Very OK.” Ruby latched her lips onto his, and he instantly responded in kind, cupping her head as his jaw gently opened her own up, in a heated kiss, earning a nearby gasp from her wife, who couldn’t believe the sight inches from her; Ruby making out heatedly with Charming. 

“Look good together, don’t they?” said Snow. “Let’s go into our bedroom. There’s more space and the bed's bigger…”

_\---_

_Over two hours later, as the moonlight streamed through the large window overlooking the fields, four naked people lay side-by-side on the large bed, sated and sweaty. Ruby held her wife's head on her chest, looking out the window, silently thanking Belle’s husband for the potion he made her a year ago, to control her wolf urges during the full moon_. “You OK, babe?”

Since walking into Snow and David’s bedroom, they’d experienced something unique. At the beginning, the royal couple had comforted each other, before making out passionately, whispering sweet reassurances, as Dorothy and Ruby watched silently. They followed suit, repeatedly making sure the other was OK with what was happening. But everything changed the moment Snow stood, walking over to the large bay window. She slowly slipped off her chemise, letting it fall to the floor, leaving her completely naked, her body silhouetted by the moonlight. Breathless and hardly believing her eyes, Dorothy couldn’t help but feel aroused at the beautiful sight of her soft curves, unconsciously licking her lips.

Emboldened, Snow made her way over to Dorothy, reaching out and untying her robe. As her arms reached around her back, removing her bra, she gasped at the feeling of the queen’s naked body pressed against her own. Seconds later, she was naked too. She’d hardly noticed Ruby roll away towards David as she lay back. Kisses, whispers and strokes followed as Snow claimed her mouth again. Nobody, other than Ruby, had ever kissed her like that! 

The next parts were a blur, but she remembered being eased onto the bed, with Snow spreading her thighs and mounting her, easing her body on top. The feeling was blissful. The next few minutes were an oblivion, as hands and fingers roamed as they discovered each other’s bodies. Her heart already racing, Dorothy came undone within a minute of Snow sliding two fingers into her, as she screamed into their sealed mouths. Opening her eyes, a hazel pair smiled back at her, making her braver to respond. Twisting, she flipped Snow onto her back, the latter making the most adorable giggle and putting up no resistance. Forcing her thighs gently apart with her knees, she inserted herself, mounting her body full length on top, and pressing down, earning a satisfying groan as hips and breasts pressed together. This was heaven!

She’d almost forgotten about Ruby, when she heard a deep growl next to them. She gasped at the sight of David, shorts now gone, kneeling upright. His muscled, broad torso shone in the moonlight. It was the first time she’d ever seen a naked man before her; but what had really made her gasp was the sight of Ruby kneeling in front of him, sucking hard on his engorged cock as he held her head, which moved hungrily down. “Oh shit!” she moaned at the truly erotic sight, making David turn to look back at her. Ruby glanced sideways too, sharing a lustfuelled stare with her wife as she lay naked on top of Snow. That look sent a shiver straight between her thighs. Dorothy couldn’t concentrate as she watched Ruby kneel up. David swiftly pushed her onto her back. She thought he might enter Ruby straight away but instead he drove his head down between her thighs to pleasure her with his tongue, something she knew Ruby loved. _It appeared David did too!_

“Quite the sight together, aren’t they?” said Snow from under her, seeing she’d lost her concentration. “Would you like to swap?”

“Not yet…I’d…I’d like to watch for a moment…” she whispered, sitting up to watch, as Ruby’s hips lifted, thrusting against his face as she starting whimper. In no time at all, she saw Ruby’s orgasm hit hard as David introduced two fingers, latching his mouth over her clit, sucking hard. She collapsed back. Snow said something she didn’t hear, rolling over to join Ruby. She whispered something again, and within moments Ruby had mounted Snow, raising her legs in front of her before grinding her mound against the queen’s, as David moved behind them. A pillow appeared, and he lifted them as one, to slide it under Snow’s backside, causing Ruby’s buttocks to life too. He positioned himself behind Ruby, forcing his swollen member against her opening. But he suddenly stopped, and looked at Dorothy, his brow raised to silently request permission to enter her wife. Ruby and Snow stopped too, to glance at her, knowing this was the point of no return! “Are you still sure?” he growled, in some discomfort, desperate to get inside her but knowing he had to stop if there was any hesitation.

“"Do it!” she heard herself say, and within seconds Charming had plunged himself deep inside her wife. She couldn’t believe what she was seeing! Here was Ruby, sandwiched tightly between the royal couple, completely mounting and rubbing against an equally naked Snow White, with Prince Charming ploughing into her from behind! Just the sight of the three of them made her feel she might come undone herself as she watched David, his hands on her shoulders, slide in and out harder and harder, making Ruby wheeze and Snow pant below her, as she also felt the pressure from him. In less than a minute, Ruby howled loudly as she came. David withdrew from her the moment she stopped, easing her body forward slightly, so he could better access and plunge into Snow, who now also sounded close to finishing. A higher pitched screech followed shortly as she was pounded in turn, also orgasming, leaving Charming sounding as though he was in some sort of pain.

“I can’t hold back any longer!” he growled. “Sorry, I’ve got to…got to…” 

“Get back inside her then!” Snow ordered from below, holding tightly onto Ruby’s back. “Come in her, not me!”

He obeyed, withdrawing from Snow, before pulling Ruby's hips back forcefully, lining himself up with her entrance, before plunging his now glistening cock deep within her once more, letting out a loud bellow as he exploded within her. For a moment his whole body shook, falling forward onto Ruby’s back. A loud groan from their side made all three faces turn, just in time to see the Hero of Oz, her fingers now between her legs, orgasm loudly, having brought herself off from the awesome sight in front of her!

It had taken them all a good while to recover, especially David. However, after watching a fired-up Dorothy go on to receive the loving ministrations of both Ruby and Snow soon restored him to full strength again. And finally, as their wives watched from the head of the bed, David took his turn to be with Dorothy. He’d been worried that, having never been with a man before, she may be reluctant, or even be frightened. But Dorothy turned out to be quite the opposite! Having watched him 'performing' with both wives, and by his reputation, she knew David was first and foremost a gentlemen. A kind soul, who would never dominate, or seek to control a woman (unless she asked him to, of course!). She'd been overwhelmed by his loving attention to the two women above them, as they'd combined together in several positions. Seeing the ecstatic look on Ruby's face when she came, Dorothy wanted to experience all of that for herself. So when, instead of just moving into a position to fuck her, he'd instead starting kissing and cuddling her, she was equally enthusiastic. 

_"You still Ok?"_ he whispered. _"We can stop anytime you want if you're uncomfortable!" _

"No, I want this! Just...lie back?" He nodded, rolling onto his back, waiting for her to take the lead. However, although she knew she was more than ready, instead of mounting him, she lay down on her side, letting her hands roam over his taught, muscled chest, down over his perfect abs and buttocks, before grasping his recovered, swollen penis in her hands, having never actually touched one before. A penis that just minutes earlier had been buried in both Snow and Ruby. Taking a breath, she eased back the foreskin slowly, before lowering her mouth gently over the dome, sliding her lips down the top of the shaft, earning a loud groan as her teeth lightly grazed him. "Aaaah, easy!" Snow and Dorothy sat transfixed, watching them as Dorothy's eyes closed and she savoured him, imagining the tastes she discovered were Ruby and Snow's juices combined. David wasn't idle. Curling his body, he seized her hips, raising her leg to position himself between her own thighs, seeing the glistening core. Laving a flat tongue across her entrance, he went on to introduce a finger, then a second, then gradually a third, feeling her squirm and cry out above when his lips took her bud to suck on it. "Ooooh!" she groaned, making him hiss loudly when she accidentally bit on him a little harder in reply. She sat up, quickly apologising before he reassured her he was fine. He assumed she wanted to stop, until she insisted she wanted to continue. "No David, I want you inside me! You on top, please?" 

More than happy to oblige, he smiled back, kissing her once more, as she rolled back, arms up and welcoming him. As he carefully positioned himself at her entrance, Snow and Ruby now suddenly appeared, lowering themselves either side of Dorothy. "Quite sure?" he asked, a final check. "Please," she mouthed, and as he carefully eased himself in, she shuddered as she felt him enter her. As he withdrew to push in again, she felt the warmth of two warmth mouths over her swollen nipples as Snow and Ruby feasted on her. With so much attention, it didn't take long, before she felt that unmistakeable pull within, as the pulse within her started to build. As he drove in harder and faster, she clamped her legs tightly behind his thighs, hands now in the other womens' scalp, pulled them tighter to almost suffocate them in her breasts as she shot over the edge.

"OH FUCK, YEEEEEEEEEESSSS!" she screamed and hissed as she came. The sight of these three women drove David over too as he climaxed hard, moments later. 

_\--- _

_And now, as the two couples lay sated together, side-by-side-by-side._

“That was…incredible! I’d never imagined me doing anything like that before!”

“We had a wonderful time too, Dot. Certainly never done that before,” said David. “I hope it worked.”

Snow, one of the two in the middle, took Dorothy’s hand. “And if it hasn’t worked this time, David and I are up for doing this again, so long as you want to! You and Rubes need to talk it through though.”

“We will. I really enjoyed myself, and I know Rubes did!” The wolf winked at her. “I just hope us doing this doesn’t change our friendship! I couldn’t bear that…”

“It doesn’t need to. In some ways, it just makes us…closer, in a way. You two have the same bond as me and David. This is just something _special_ between us, and if it never happens again, so be it. But if we ever wanted to, anyway…well, let’s just say I wouldn’t refuse! Friends forever?”

“Friends forever." Ruby agreed. _Perhaps friends...with benefits? _

"And if it does work," Dorothy looked over their heads to David, "in a way we'll be a modern family."

"Family," said David, looking over the three women to his left. "Yeah, that works for me."

_\---_


	46. Magic attracts Magic

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Henry returns to spend Christmas with the family, and Ruby and Dorothy finally tell everyone she's pregnant. 
> 
> However, in the diner, Emma and Regina share a strange experience. Only Merlin really knows what's going on...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi everyone!
> 
> Hope you're all staying safe and well. Mum came down with something resembling the dreaded COVID-19 a week ago (though she hasn't been tested for it) and it looks like she's given it to me. Thankfully it's come as a fever, and exhaustion, but we're all fighting it so far, and fingers crossed it'll all pass soon. I feel so sorry for the poor souls who haven't been so lucky, and I'm praying they'll find a decent cure for this son-of-a-bitch virus in due course!
> 
> So, on a more positive note, as I'm in lockdown I'll try to get cracking with this story...
> 
> Enjoy and stay safe! Fi xx

_ **Granny’s Diner – one month later** _

_A huge cheer went up when Henry, their local hero, walked into Granny’s Diner, followed in by Regina, Marian. Robin and Roland. Their famed Author, the boy who'd brought back the Saviour to break the Evil Queen’s first curse, had also saved the entire town from a previous Author’s spell. So, it was no surprise that, having been the first among them to win a place at one of the country’s most prestigious universities, Henry’s progress was a regular talking point. So much so, that a fair number of them also knew about his recent travels. _

“Henry Mills, will you ever stop growing?” called Granny, a rare gleam in her eye, as she climbed carefully off her stool, stumbling a little, before walking over to him (after Roland, Henry was her favourite!). 

“Granny! Looking gorgeous as ever, I see!” he cheeked, pulling the wizened old wolf into a hug. He followed it by, while still holding her, playfully leaning back, causing her feet to lift several inches off the ground. She shrieked, though the smile never left her face, as he put her down again, the other diners watched in surprise. _It was rare enough to see granny smile these days, let alone act like a young girl!_

“I’ll give you ‘gorgeous’ indeed, you cheeky young scamp!” she flipped her tea towel at his arm, chastising him, but still beaming up in delight. “And stop growing! You make me feel like one of the dwarves! When did you get back?”

“This morning. I went over to mum’s, and dropped off all my stuff.” His face took a more serious look. “She said you’d been ill? You OK now?”

“Nothing for you to worry about. Just old bones. You’ll get there one day too, my lad! Still, how long are you back?”

“Three weeks. I just back from London last night. I’ve been away…”

“So I hear. Your grandmother told me. I gather your mums weren’t too happy you missing Thanksgiving Day?”

“Yeah,” he frowned. “I was in the doghouse for that! Mum and ma were pretty upset when I told them. Still, I didn’t want to miss out on the trip. I did France, Germany and spent the last week in England.”

Regina appeared by his side, frowning at him as she latched onto his arm. “So, he now attempts to placate us for missing Thanksgiving, by bribing us when he returned!" she admonished. "He’s wasted a small fortune on presents over there.”

Granny gave an, albeit fake, frown of her own, “You should be ashamed of yourself, young man!”

“Don’t you start! Don’t forget I’ve got three times the motherly outrage to deal with! Good job one of them, Marian, understood!"

“Well go sit yourselves down and young Sally will come and take your order. I assume you’ll have Granny’s Big Breakfast, like last time?”

“Coronary Special? Definitely! One of the things I missed most…” _The moment he said the town’s nickname for her fry-up, he realised his mistake. Regina had told him about her heart attack!_ “Erm, sorry Granny, I meant…”

The old wolf laughed at his discomfort. “I’ve known for years what you all call it, my lad!”

“Don’t encourage him, Eugenia. I hate to think what his diet’s like most of the time. If it’s anything like his other mother’s…”

“So, where’s Rubes then, Granny?” he asked, not wanting to discuss his eating habits with his overprotective mother. “And Dorothy?”

“They’re in the back. Ruby’s taking a rest. She’s been…overworking.” _Too early to tell them about the pregnancy till they were good and ready_ _. _“But I’ll tell her you’re here. She’d love to see you.”

“Great. We’ll go sit. Mum, when’s ma due here?”

“Anytime now. She texted me. She’s dropping off Hope with Hook at the docks before heading here.”

“Gina, you really need to stop calling him that! He’s had two hands for nearly a year now,” Marian rebuked her as they sat down, looking down at her growing baby bulge. “And if it hadn’t been for him and the Lake Nostos water, you wouldn’t be pregnant! He also helped bring Robin back, remember? Plus, he’s my business partner and my friend. So, play nice!”

“Fine,”_ she rolled her eyes like a chastised child. “_But he still does that annoying fake bow and calls me ‘Your Majesty’ all the time! Be fair!"

Robin appeared back at their table from leaving Roland at Philip and Aurora’s table at the back of the diner. “What have I missed?” However. before anyone could reply, the bell above the door rang as Emma appeared.

“Sorry I’m late, I,” then she spotted her son, “Henry!” she beamed. However, as she started walking closer, she stopped, feeling a weird pulse, from within her stomach. “Woah, what the hell was that?”

“Ma, are you all right?” Henry stood, moving forward when he saw her worried face. “Is it the baby?” He wrapped a long arm around her shoulder, giving her a quick kiss on the cheek. Like Regina, she was now showing her own pregnancy, now half-way through.

“It’s OK kid…sorry, Henry, I just…” she juddered, a hand going to her now pulsing abdomen.

“I felt it too! I’m feeling it right now!” said Regina, hunching over. “It’s definitely magic, but I don’t know what or why!”

“What’s going on?” said Robin, looking at the two pregnant women, worried. “I can sense something too! Are either of you in pain?”

“Not…pain exactly,” said Emma, nervously, as the pulses continue to emanate. Regina shared a worried look with her. _Why the hell were they both affected!_ _Was it because of their magic? _ “Emma, come…please come sit beside me?” she raised a hand to her, her voice almost pleading. Emma didn’t hesitate, also feeling drawn to the former mayor. Despite only just acknowledging Henry after he’d been away three months, she seemed almost as desperate to reach Regina as Regina was to have her beside her. So much so, she virtually stumbled over Marian’s legs in her rush to get there, plonking herself down beside Regina and holding her hand tightly. The moment they connected, they both felt a surge of magic wash up their arms, to the entwined fingers. They both turned in an instant, staring at each other. “What the hell’s going on?” said the Saviour.

Not knowing quite what had happened but seeing his startled mothers now holding hands anxiously, Henry asked “Mum, ma – you OK?”

Robin, now right opposite them at the table, leaned across. “I sensed magic too. Mi'ladies, may I?” His bewildered family looked on as he leaned even further over, his stomach and chest now resting on the table, to gently put his left hand on the side of Regina’s abdomen. “Erm, Emma, can I check you too?”

Too confused to disagree, she nodded, “I keep forgetting you’ve got magic!" Ignoring the comment, he rested his right hand to the top of her bump as well.

“I can feel it - it’s magic from the babies all right! It seemed to start when Emma came over. I think they might be picking up on each other’s magic.” He stood up again. “Speaking of Merlin, I think we should call him at the convent! He’ll know for certain.”

“Merlin? He’s back again? Jeez, I’m supposed to be the sheriff around here! How come everyone else knows what’s going on before I do?”

“You forget, his daughter’s a friend of mine. She told me he was coming here last week. Some business with Jeffersen, apparently.”

_Marian wasn’t listening, her eyes too focus one the entwined fingers in front of her. And the fact Emma was sitting so close to her wife, they were almost on each other’s laps! "_What the hell’s going on? “You two feeling better? Perhaps you need some time together…on your own?”

Hearing Marian’s hard tone, Regina now noticed what she was staring at. “Oh...um, no,” She released their fingers. “I’m fine.” Emma also seemed to cotton on as she tried to, as inconspicuously as possible, move a couple inches further away. _Although, weirdly, she felt much more comfortable the closer she was to Regina._

“Robin, I think you’re right about Merlin.” _Marian’s eyes never left them._ “I’ll call him…”

_\---_

_The orders were placed, and the food and drinks arrived, though Emma never left Regina’s side, as the weird magical pulses from them continued. The focus turned to Henry and his trip as he told them about all the places he’d visited. While his mothers were, sort of, interested, they were more interested in his current romantic situation with the girl they’d met at Ruby and Dorothy’s wedding! He was as evasive as usual, instead asking them about their pregnancies to distract them from his love life yet again._

“It’s a bit of a weird coincidence, isn’t it, you two getting pregnant within weeks of each other? Even more so as you’re both in your fortie-” Regina's irritated glare made him stop short. “Erm…so...what am I getting? Brothers, sisters, both?”

“Close save, Hen!” said Emma, knowing exactly what he was about to say. _Even the damn clinic kept calling them 'geriatric' pregnancies!_ “Killian and I don’t want to know yet. We want to have the surprise.”

“As so we!” said Regina, looking over to Robin as they nodded. However, she noticed Marian wasn’t even listening. She was just frowning, clearly annoyed about something she was staring at. She followed her gaze and realised she was looking directly at her and Emma’s entwined fingers! She’d completely forgotten they’d been holding hands, as she instantly released her, standing up. “Excuse me boys, can you let me out? I need the bathroom. This little one keeps pressing down on my bladder!" 

As she moved out of the bench, an odd feeling of loss overcame Emma. "I'll come too. Back in a minute.” She quickly caught up with Regina, and they quickly walked into the Ladies room together, leaving Marian feeling even more annoyed. 

A few minutes later, walking together arm-in-arm, clearly chuckling about something. The normally calm, collected Marian, was furious. She’d had enough! She stood up to face them just as they reached the table.“What’s going on?” she demanded of Regina, Robin now standing up to let them into their seats.

“I’m sorry?”

“You two! Arm-in-arm? Holding hands!” her voice was rising as she pointed at them, several other diners looking across. “You’ve been doing it since she arrived! She was almost sitting on your damn lap most of the lunch, and you’ve been holding hands, on top and under the table! What’s going on between you two?” she demanded.

“Marian?” the pair separated. “What are you getting at? We’re friends!”

“Bullshit - there’s more to it than that! Ever since Emma arrived, you’ve been pawing each other like crazy. She's hardly looked at Henry since she came in!”

As Regina was about to protest, Henry intervened. “Marian’s not imagining things. You do both seem…unbelievably close today, mums!” she looked across at Robin for support, but he seemed to be just nodding in agreement with him.

“Marian,” it was Emma’s turn to try and calm her as she separated from Regina. “There’s nothing going on! It’s just-” However, they were distracted by the loud bell above the diner door as Merlin walked in, followed by Jefferson Hatter.

“Hello everyone, lovely to see you all again! Henry, nice to see you back too. Grace told me this morning you were here, and your trip. How did it go?”

His interruption prevented an awkward moment, as he went on to shake hands with all of them, slapping Henry’s back. Marian was now staring daggers at Emma, a look which made her uncomfortable. She wanted to just take her jacket and just get out of there, but it was lying behind where she’d been sitting. And her wallet and car keys were in there too! However, before she got a chance to grab them, Merlin took her hand, looking down at her baby bulge. 

“My, you and Regina look most splendid. Positively blooming, I must say! Pregnancy clearly looks good on you both. Now…Marian rang me to say there was a problem?” 

“Problem?” she felt embarrassed, looking down. “Oh no…no problem!”

“Not a 'problem' exactly,” Robin jumped in. “Just a concern. When Emma arrived, they both seemed to be kicking out magic, without meaning to. Even I felt it. I checked but…from what you taught me, it didn’t seem to belong to either of them. If it was their babies, it wouldn’t be this strong, surely?”

The Sorcerer’s brow raised, as he turned, facing the two women. “Mm. May I?” He passed his right hand over the top of Emma’s baby-bump, stretching to do the same thing to Regina’s, without actually touching them. “Ooh, my goodness. You’re right Robin, it is strong! They’re talking...”

“Eh?” gasped Regina. “That’s impossible! How can they be talking, when they haven’t been taught...well, anything?”

“I should have been more specific. Their magic is ‘talking’, not the babies themselves! You remember when we last met at Mr. Locksley’s new inn? I told you that their magic was reaching out to find other magic. Experimenting. Well it’s become stronger since then. There’s no danger or risk involved for you or the babies, though again I recommend you not use your own for the moment. Any other symptoms?” 

“Not really,” said Emma. “It's been much easier than when I carried Henry. I haven’t even felt morning sickness.”

But Marian cut right across her, staring hard at Regina. “Yes, actually - these two have been acting weird! They’ve been clamped together like Siamese twins, since she first walked in here. I know they’re best mates and all, but…they’ve even been holding hands under the table all through lunch!” 

“Interesting. Ladies, I only scanned you; may I actually place a hand on each of you, please?” _Regina nodded. W__here the hell was he going with this? _ As his hands rested lightly on their lower stomachs, he clearly felt something that they hadn’t! “Oh, goodness me, how surprising!” he muttered to himself, a smile creeping onto his lips.

“What's surprising?” asked a worried Robin, to a clearly astonished Sorcerer. “What’s wrong?”

“Oh…er…there's nothing wrong, per se. In fact, if I’m reading this correct, it could be...good news!”

“Well down leave us in the dark!" growled Regina. “What is it? What have you found?”

“Well, I..." Merlin hesitated. "I think I may have said too much already. I’m afraid I can’t really tell you without risking changing the future! Sorry. But I can reassure you that it’s nothing to be concerned about. Their magic has merely reached out, making them aware of each other. Marian, as regards the ladies' hand-holding, and close contact, I believe their unborn children are, in a way, controlling or influencing them when they're in close proximity to each other."

“So what're you saying?" Marian was intrigued. "The babies are pulling them together?"

"Quite so! Although to be precise their _magic_ is pulling them together. It's exchanging information so they can connect. Not just with each other but those around them who have magic. It's fair to say that, as they grow, these two children will probably play an important role in each other's lives." 

"So what do we do about it?"

"There's nothing to do. When they're a distance away from each other, the magical 'searching' will stop. And of course, once they're born, the magic settles down and remains dormant until activated later in their lives. Like Roland's." 

_Emma’s superpower was twitching. _“I know you’re telling us the truth, but - you're holding something back! Something you’re not telling us! I can sense it.”

“You’re right, Emma, but as I said earlier, if I tell you, it could alter your future. And I assure you, we really dont want to do that! So, my lips are sealed.”

_\---_

A few minutes later, as they all stood to leave, Dorothy walked out from the back parlour, Ruby joining her. “Hi guys! Good, I’m glad you haven’t left yet! I’m sorry we didn’t come out earlier to say hello, but Ruby was feeling a little unwell.”

“I’m sorry to hear that,” said Robin looking over at the unusually coy waitress, who seemed a little flushed. “Nothing serious, I trust?”

“No, not really,” said Dorothy. “Nothing that won’t be fixed in due course. We wanted to come out before you left, because we’re going to be making an announcement today that I wanted you to know about. I’m pregnant!”

“Really?” Marian was the first over to her. “Ruby, that’s wonderful news! Congratulations, to both of you!” she took her in her arms, hugging her, before turning to do the same to Dorothy. The rest of the family all came over to congratulate the pair too. Emma being the last.

“Brilliant news, Rubes. Have you told my mum yet?”

“Yeah, Snow and David knew couple of months ago.”

“Two months?” said Regina, standing close by. “So, Snow can keep a secret when she wants to?”

Emma rolled her eyes at the barb. _Oh, let it go, Regina!_ “I thought you said you couldn’t get a sperm donor? That the woman who runs it wasn’t helping?”

“That bitch? Yeah, don’t get me started on her! That’s true, but we found someone in the end._” _ _I wonder what you’ll be like when you find out it’s your dad? Not looking forward to that talk!_

Emma grinned, lowering her voice. “So, you used the old turkey-baster-at-home method instead, did you? Can’t say I blame you.”

“Erm…” _Ruby knew the Saviour could always pick up on a lie!_ “Whatever works, right?”

“Well good for you. Looks like between you, me and Regina, we'll be fighting over available babysitters!” She looked over at Marian, who still looked thoroughly pissed off at Regina. “I’d best get going. Hank and I are interviewing for more deputies for when I’m off work. We’re already stretched as it is! I was going to ask you if you were interested in applying, but...” _she looked at the tiniest hint of a bump on the wolf. _ “...after what you just told me, I guess not.”

“Sorry. Have you talked to your dad? Don’t tell him I said so but…from what I’ve seen of him, David’s getting a bit bored running that farm. Needs more of a challenge. He might be up for it?”

“Dad? I thought he was happy being a shepherd?” _She realised she hadn’t actually spoken to her father for a few weeks. She’d called in a month ago, and had coffee with Snow, but hadn’t seen him. She seemed to remember him texting her, but she’d always been too busy. _ “You’ve seen him?”

“Last week. And the week before. And Dorothy goes jogging with him now twice a week. I’d go running too, but…” she looked down at her stomach. “Best not. He said he’s been trying to reach you, but he knows you’re busy. It’s good to see him back on his feet, after the pneumonia.”

“Pneumonia?” Shit, she really hadn’t been keeping in touch! “I didn’t realise…”

“That he was seriously ill? Emma, don’t you ever call him? Hell, he was laid up in bed for an entire week. Your mum had to get Victor Whale over, as he was too weak to travel. He only got back on his feet last Monday!

“But…why didn’t he say something? Or mum?”

“He didn’t want you catching it, especially you being pregnant! He told me off when I went over there, cos he knew I was expecting too and worried I’d get it. He said he sent you messages?”

“Yeah, he did, but I guess I didn’t read them properly. I’ll go over there tonight.”

“Take chocolates to say you’re sorry. He prefers the Swiss bars Dougie sells. Dark, not milk chocolate.”

_How horrible was she? How self-centred she couldn’t even call her own dad back? Or even a proper message, or send flowers? The man who saved her life. Ill with pneumonia? Was she really so busy these days she couldn’t even spare him a call? And had she really seen her mother recently? Surely she would have said something to me? Since when did I become an inconsiderate shit?_

“I’ll get over there today.”

Ruby nodded. “You seriously had no idea David was ill, did you?” 

“No. They should have called! If I’d known-”

“Well he tried to call you, didn’t he? And remember that row you had with your mum before Regina’s wedding? Snow told you she was going to leave you to call her in future, because you said you hated being pestered and fussed over! Perhaps time to step up, Emma, and be a daughter?”

“That’s not fair. I’m feeling guilty enough, as it is! And this isn’t the first time you’ve lectured me on how I treat my own parents!”

_The wolf realised she’d gone too far. _“You’re probably right. I’m sorry. It’s probably because I envy you! Emma, I don’t have any parents left and you’ve got the best mum and dad I’ve ever known. And everyone knows about Snow, but your dad’s an unsung hero too. He saved my life when you and your mum wound up in the Enchanted Forest. When Spencer tried to frame me for Billy’s murder, most of the town were out for my blood. Even I thought I’d done it! David was the only one who somehow knew I was innocent and stopped them. You’re so lucky to have him as your dad!”

“All right, all right, I get it! I’ll go over there now. I’ll pick up something on the way…”

_\---_

Even as she left the diner, the moment she walked to her car, passing within a few yards of Regina climbing into the front passenger seat of her car, Emma felt another weird surge of magic from within. A pulling sensation, making her want to get close to her best friend. Regina looked up, out of the window at her, the same look of surprise on her face. _She was feeling it too!_

_“What the hell’s going on?” _

_\---_


	47. A Proposal in the Forest

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Coming back to Robin's inn, Marian and Regina make up after Marian's eruption. Robin thinks they're having a quiet night in tonight. But his girlfriends have a very different plan for this evening!

_ **The Sherwood Arms – Later that day** _

_As the trio walked into the large master bedroom of the inn, Robin looked at the décor with pride. Marian and Regina had decorated their Mifflin Street home very much to their own preferences, with the exception of a working study and Roland’s bedroom and parts of the garden. However, this was HIS pub, not the married couples. So, it was very much designed around his own tastes. However, as a concession to their allowing him some space at the mansion, Regina was allowed to design the adjoining bathroom and Marian the living room. That seemed fair. The public areas downstairs looked like a large English, or even Swiss, country pub, with lots of oak, leather, portraits on the walls and ancient beer taps. However, the queens had both mocked him when he told them he would design their bedroom. They imagined that, with his past, his designs would look something like a Bedouin tent or a cave. _

_Instead they’d been truly astonished when they walked into the huge bedroom for the first time. The room itself, the result of Merlin’s magic making the inside so much larger than the outside, looked like something out of a brochure for the world’s finest hotel rooms! Long, heavy gold and rose-pink drapes hung either side of a large bay window overlooking the lawns. A delicate leather-inlaid walnut writing table and chair sat in one corner, matching dressing table and sideboards close by, and beautifully crafted built in wardrobes appeared opposite a huge marble fireplace. One side was taken up with an Emperor-sized bed, with matching tables each side. It was sumptuous! Once they’d seen it for the first time, Regina decided she wanted to spend a lot more of her pregnancy here, rather than at her rather austere, in comparison, mansion. _

_The room was the very essence of calm. So unlike the tension that hung in the air when they’d arrived from lunch at the diner to settle in for the weekend! Since the odd incident with Emma, Marian and Regina had barely spoken a word to each other, only via Robin, instead exchanging the odd angry glance. Sensing a row brewing, Henry had already decided to take Roland off in his open-top car, to see his grandfather and Belle. The look he’d exchanged with Robin told him the outlaw wanted to join him!_

As the walked in, Marian threw her coat on the bed without a word, walking through to the bathroom and slamming the door behind her, as Regina rolled her eyes in exasperation.

“Robin, talk to her!”

“I beg your pardon?”

“Talk to her - she’s being ridiculous!”

“No, Regina. Marian’s your wife! I’m going downstairs to check on how Gilbert’s doing with the supplies. I’ll be back in an hour, whether you’ve sorted it out or not!” He turned away, brushing past her as he left.

_Seems somebody else is pissed off with me? _ _she thought, glumly. _A couple of minutes later, Marian re-entered the room to see Regina, now sitting on the small sofa, glaring back at her as she calmly took her coat off the bed again. “I’m going out…”

“No, you will stay right there!” she demanded. “We’re going to have this out now, or so help me…!”

“YOU’LL DO WHAT? WHO THE FUCK DO YOU THINK YOU ARE, GIVING ME ORDERS? HOW DARE YOU SPEAK TO ME LIKE THAT?”

Regina was astonished by her sudden burst of rage. Astonished, intimated, _but never cowed._ “I am your queen, as well as your wife!”

“Well you should have thought about that before you married a fucking republican then, shouldn’t you? I married you as an EQUAL, Regina, and I will accept nothing less!” she drew breath and before Regina could respond, “Now, ask me again? And this time do it properly!”

Both women glowered angrily at each other, Regina seeing a look on her face she’d only seen once before._ The day she punched Emma on the jaw, sending her flying across the diner! This was going to get ugly! _However, before she could even say a word, she felt a violent burst of movement in her belly, followed by a blast of magic from within. It made her lurch forward, dropping from the chair onto her knees, clutching herself.

Marian’s anger turned to alarm in a heartbeat. “GINA!” she yelled, darting around the bed, dropping to her knees in front of her as the other woman held her stomach. “What’s happened?”

“Agh!” she gasped, taking a moment to gather herself, trying to straighten up. “I think our rowing somehow upset him!” she wheezed. “I was fine till then!”

“Oh shit, shit, shit, I’m sorry!” she lifted the now white-faced woman up carefully, putting a hand to her cheek. “I shouldn’t have screamed at you like that! I’m sorry!”

It took a moment for Regina to collect her thoughts, the magic now dying down as she caught her breath. “It’s all right, it’s my fault too! I should never have spoken to you like that. I’m sorry…”

Marian nodded, enfolding her in an awkward hug, being careful not to press against the baby. “No…it’s me. I was being a bitch. It’s just…I got so angry…seeing you and Emma like that!” 

Regina felt a tear slide down her cheek, but she didn’t try to wipe it away, instead welcoming the warmth of her wife; their first hug all day. “Mari, you really need to stop feeling jealous like this! We’ve discussed this, so many times before; Emma's just my friend. My best friend. There’s never been anything physical or romantic between us, other than what you know about when we were both drunk! When you act like this, I think you no longer trust me!”

“I know! I do…but, it’s just, just, knowing what you meant to each other, and seeing how the two of you were behaving in the diner, it made me so…angry.”

“I think I understand, but I can’t explain it, other than the way Merlin described it! He said it was the babies magic, not ours, that was pulling us together. The moment she walked in, it was like two magnets. Like the babies desperately needed to be together. It only stopped when she went further away from me. I’m sorry I upset you but…I couldn’t help it, and nor could Emma!”

“I know, Merlin said! It’s just, so difficult, you know? I’m not normally the jealous type, but…”

“It’s different with Emma? Because we once kissed? Robin knows about that too, but it doesn’t seem to bother him! You say you trust me, but this keeps happening! We can’t keep going around in circles like this, my love, without you believing, trusting me!”

“I know it doesn’t bother him. Maybe I feel more threatened, because it’s another woman.”

“I thought you and Emma were getting on these days? Mari, I would never be unfaithful to you and Robin. With anyone. I love you! You’re my life, not just my wife. I swore on our wedding vows, ‘Till death do us part’, and I meant every word! And Emma would never cheat on Killian either; you must know that?”

Marian nodded silently, feeling rather ashamed of her behaviour. “I’ll have a word with her tomorrow. I’ll go and apologise.” She sniffled, as Regina lifted her head up, wiping away a stray tear. 

“Thank you. Now, speaking of vows, do you still want to go through with what we originally planned for tonight?”

“Yeah. We got Henry and Roland’s blessing, after all. Over dinner, or after?”

“I’d rather we did it before, quite frankly! I’ll probably be way too nervous to eat, otherwise.”

“Okay, I’ll go downstairs and ask him to come up.”

“No, best not. Frankly, I think he’s far too irritated with both of us at the moment, and let's face it, we gave him good reason! No, let’s leave him to spend time with the men. There’s no rush. Perhaps we could have some time together?” she pecked Marian’s lips. “Just you and me? After all, we haven’t christened the bath yet, have we?” _The sultry look she gave her told her that a lot more than a bath was needed! “And I’ve got some more of that oud and rose oil from Agrabah!”_

Marian sniggered, cupping her cheeks and dropping a kiss of her own on her cushioned lips. “Sunday bath night on a Saturday? Well…it would be a shame to waste the oil now, wouldn’t it? I’m sure I can be…persuaded.”

“It’s never been that difficult, persuading you, my dear…”

_\---_

An hour later, hoping they’d finally settled their differences, Robin cautiously opened the bedroom door. Relieved not to hear any more shrieking, he stepped in to see various clothing, underwear, shoes and tights scattered on and around the bed. And muffled noises coming from the bathroom?_ If they’re sharing the bathroom, it’s always a good thing!_ he reminded himself, walking closer to the door. Tempted to use his magical gifts to look straight through, he stopped himself, remembering how he’d promised never to do that to them again, at least not uninvited. For the married couple, their shared bath, just the two of them, had become almost a Sunday night ritual in itself. The first time he’d used his new powers, just after his return, he'd found them not just taking a bath, but making love. The second time, he discovered that the two women had found a new and novel way to use the bidet. At the same time! Marian had been sitting awkwardly over the jets with Regina resting over her lap, facing her, as the pair appeared to ‘clean’ each other, kissing furiously. The erotic image was now scorched into his mind, and thinking of it too much never failed to produce a not-always convenient erection. This time however, judging by all the sloshing noises and gasps, they were once again still in the bath. And definitely not just bathing! So, he sat back on the plump sofa opposite the bed, and waited, looking at his phone as the various noises coming from the bathroom rose, peaked, and eventually calmed.

“Robin, you’re back already?” said Marian, as she emerged from the bathroom twenty minutes later, a towel around her head and another around her body. “I never heard you come in..?”

“Oh, you know me. Quiet as a mouse.”

Regina appeared behind her, similarly swaddled in towels. “How long have you been there? Were you spying on us again, thief?”

“I promised I wouldn’t the last time you asked, milady. So, I didn’t, though, judging from the noises you were both making, I was sorely tempted!”

Regina smirked. “So, you were listening, instead? I’m not sure whether that’s any better. What do you think, my love?”

“I think one day we should include him one Sunday night, don't you? Just a one-off, mind!” She gave him a wink. “Don’t want him getting all complacent now, do we?”

“If by that you mean the bath, with this little thief in here,” she rubbed her swollen belly, “…there’s three of us in there already! If this one gets any bigger, there won’t be room for the water!”

He stood, walking around to face them, “I’m sure that’s not true! Not only did you choose to install an enormous bath for the two of you to lounge in at your leisure, but, my little princess in here,” he placed his hands carefully on her covered belly, getting an instant reaction from within her. “…will take up no space at all, on account of her being beautiful, slight and petite! And as for the bath, thanks for the kind offer but I wouldn’t want to interrupt ‘Ladies Bath Night’ now, would I? Perish the thought! It’s become almost a sacred ritual for you two.”

“Still convinced it’s a girl, aren’t you? Well from where I’m standing, your ‘beautiful, slight and petite princess’ is making me look like a beached whale! I swear that the pirate was about to shout ‘Thar she blows!’, when I boarded their ship last week!”

The other two laughed at that. “That’s nonsense! Killian would never say such a thing, at least not without risk of losing his hand once again! You look beautifully fecund and glowing, as Marian and I have told you countless times. Now, after your little spat this morning, it’s clear you’ve kissed and more than made up. Those blushes are too obvious! So, are you all good, once again?”

“We've resolved our little misunderstanding, yes. Now, are you here to leer over us while we get changed? Or are you waiting for anything in particular?”

“Leering is an underrated pastime, in my book! But no, I came up to see whether either of you had drawn blood! But I’m delighted to see you’ve resolved your little contretemps . Now, it appears Roland has texted me, asking for permission to stay out with Henry tonight, over at Rumple and Belle’s, for some reason. It’s all rather short notice, and he was giving me an odd look earlier; like he knew something I didn’t!”

“Well that wouldn’t be a first now, would it?” snarked Marian, sporting a grin. “Darling, would you be a love and fetch us up a bottle of the best Champagne you have, and three glasses from downstairs? After giving us a little time to change?”

“I don’t need to go downstairs. I can always use-”

“No!” she interrupted. “No, not magic! Gina and I want to dress up for dinner. Perfection needs a little more time these days! Would you mind?”

_Although he felt a little put out by them wanting him to leave them again, he nodded, resigned. _ _The last time she’d asked for privacy like this, he’d walked back an hour later, at their request, to find Marian leaning over her wife, both completely naked, wearing an intriguing phallus he later learned was called a ‘strapless dildo’. It had been a very ‘educational’ night!_

“Very well, ladies. I’ll see you in an hour?”

_\---_

_As promised, he returned an hour later, just after seven, bearing a silver tray containing the requested Champagne and glasses, to find, rather disappointingly, that they were no longer in the bedroom. And definitely no longer in towels. _

_Instead the married couple were encamped in the adjoining living room, both now fully dressed, in yet more ‘designer’ outfits, the like he’d never seen before. Marian wore a stunning burgundy, deep V-necked off the shoulder long sleeved dress, which looked like she was about to leave for the theatre. Regina, although heavily pregnant, also wore an off-the-shoulder long dress, but in violet, with a fishtail and a small train, which showed off her pregnancy bump and larger bust to perfection, rather than hiding it. Both were perfectly groomed, with their hair up, clearly dressed for a big event. They looked strikingly beautiful together. _ _A vision, but not one he'd expected to see tonight. _

“Miladies, you both look utterly ravishing! Though I confess I do feel somewhat under-dressed now. However, I brought the Champagne as requested, and some orange juice, as Regina isn’t drinking.”

“True, but I’ll take the smallest of sip on this occasion.” He noticed she seemed a little nervous.

“Occasion?” he placed the tray down.

“Robin,” Marian stood from the sofa, helping Regina up to stand beside her. _At seven months pregnant, any assistance was always welcome._ “Could you come stand over here please? By the window? There’s something we need to tell you.”

“Oh? Right...” _He studied them. Marian seemed twitchy too_! _The two women who were destined never to meet. The women who’d separately held his heart in the palm of their hands. The women who’d somehow united in grief over him. The women who’d somehow found love in each other. The women he’d willingly sacrifice himself for, all over again. And they both looked stunning, separately or together. _“Have I forgotten something? Were we supposed to be going out tonight?”

Regina silently sniggered. “We weren’t supposed to be, but we are now! At least, we have a table booked at Antonio’s for eight thirty. Compliments of Henry.”

“Antonio’s? Henry? I had no idea! I just thought we were having a quiet night in. When did you arrange all this?”

“Two days ago. Tony has a two-month waiting list, but Henry can be quite persistent when he wants to be. Having Marian flirt with the owner also helps!”

“Well that’s lovely! What are we celebrating?”

Right, well here’s the thing,” said Marian. “For the next couple of minutes, we need you to be quiet for a change, and just listen. OK?”

He said nothing, merely miming out the pulling of a zip over his mouth to silence himself. Marian smiled for Regina to start, drawing her left arm around her back for support.

“Robin, as I’ve told you before, after you sacrificed yourself to save my life, I was left broken. Devastated! That was four years ago, and it look a long time to climb out of my depression. Just fourteen months ago, Marian came into my life, quite by accident, and we both grieved over your grave." Feeling her eyes starting to redden, she quickly blinked, to prevent any tears._ Now was not the time. “_We found love in each other remarkably quickly, as we quested to bring back Roland. I’ve never experienced any love like it since…since you! Just two months later, over Christmas, she plucked up the courage, before I did, and asked me to marry her. It’s been the best year of my life, and I’m now more in love with her than I ever thought possible!” Marian nodded, lifting her hand to kiss it. 

“I’ll drink to that, ladies. You make a wonderful couple!”

Marian raised a hand. “Uh-uh, Rob! No talking, remember?”

“Sorry”, he mouthed silently, letting Regina continue.

“Then just over seven months ago, the man we’d both thought long dead, showed up on our doorstep, only a few weeks after we got married! Marian’s husband. Roland’s beloved father. My True Love and soulmate. Alive!” She squeezed her wife’s hand. ‘Well…to say that changed things is putting it mildly. Robin, I never stopped loving you. Never!” Feeling a frog in her throat, Marian continued.

“I never stopped loving you either, since the day you stole my family’s horse and returned it to my dad, with your tail between your legs!” he smiled at the distant memory. “The man who saved so many of us from starvation and ruin. I joined you and you asked me to marry you. And then you gave me Roland, the greatest gift of my life! And I still love you, Robin of Locksley!”

_Even though he knew they loved him, their words still moved him, nonetheless. He wanted to say something, but Regina’s hand was up again, the other wrested on her belly._

"And you’ve given me that gift too. Me, a woman who once poisoned herself, to make herself barren, just to deny a vile king an heir! But in just two months’ time, we’re going to be holding our little son or daughter in our arms. Ours. Yours, mine and Marian’s!”

He wanted to take her in his arms, but she pulled back as he moved closer. “No Robin, please let me finish?” she drew her breath. “Robin, you know Marian and I want you in our lives. Along with Henry and Roland. We may be living together now, sharing each other, loving each other, but there’s one final piece missing.” She turned to Marian, who now appeared to be pulling a small folded silk handkerchief from a hidden pocket in her dress, opening it before her wife, who reached in to take something out of it. Something gold.

_“Goodness!”_ Robin breathed to himself, realising what they were doing.

“Gina and I are already married, and you’re way too old-fashioned, and set in tradition, to ask a married couple…” said Marian, grinning. “…so, we figured we'd take a leaf out of the Briar's book. Muhammad has to come to the mountain!” As she spoke, she eased Regina down, as they carefully knelt together, each on one knee, in front of him. 

“Robin, we don’t just want you to be in our lives. We want you to be an equal part of it, with us. We want you to join us in our marriage!” she lifted the ring out between her fingers, Marian adding her own fingers to hold it, alongside her.

“Robin of Locksley, will you marry us?” they said, as one.

It was rare for Robin to shed a tear, yet several now streamed down his cheeks, as he dropped onto both knees, in front of them. 

“You already know the answer to that, my ladies. My life is yours, as it has been ever since I came back. Yes, of course, I’ll marry you! I’d love nothing more than to be your husband!” 

His arms moved around the pair of them as they hugged him, side-by-side, tears of happiness being shed by all. His lips fell on Regina’s mouth as he kissed her passionately, before turning to give the same gift to Marian. “I love you both. So very much!”

The three stayed just like that, kneeling together, each entwined in the arms of the other two, as they exchanged kisses and hugs. Robin finally released them, to look at the ring, studying it more closely. A broad, silver band, it had a narrower, gold band within it, and some form of heraldic crest shape on the front. Looking closer, he could see the same basic design, albeit much more detailed, that Roland had chosen for the wives anniversary cake two months ago. Two gold crowns intertwined. But now they appeared to be both resting on a single golden arrow. 

"It's gold from the dwarf mines. Roland did the basic design, and a friend of Henry's friends is a helped make it!" said Marian, proudly. "You remember our cake? Marian and I are going to have ours reset as well. Henry helped with the artwork." The wives slowly slid it onto his ring finger. 

"It's wonderful."

Finally, Regina moaned. “It is, but could you help me up, please? This one's pressing on my bladder and I think I’m going to be giving birth to an elephant!” All three rose together, before Marian moved over to the window to look out at the darkened sky, stars now starting to shine.

“Robin, could you open up that bottle of Champagne quickly, please? There’s something still to see!”

Intrigued, he swiftly took the bottle, twisted the cork and popped it, before carefully pouring three measures into the glasses, and handing one to each of them. “Come on over to the window!” Regina instructed, raising a hand to wave at something, or someone, outside. Within a matter of seconds, several intense flares of colour burst from the darkness, silver and gold streams racing furiously up from somewhere below, up into the sky, followed by a sound like sizzling sausages in a pan. Sparks cascaded down from behind the flares as they tore ever upward until: BOOM! A loud bang followed three huge bright mushroom shaped clouds of glittering colours. Red, blue, green, white. They formed larger and larger balls in the sky, as more bangs followed, as fireworks exploded and crackled, taking Robin completely by surprise.

“Compliments of our sons,” said Marian. “With a little help from Mulan and Mayor Phil!”

“They all knew? They knew you were going to propose tonight?”

“Of course,” said Regina. “I needed Roland’s blessing, and Marian wanted Henry’s! Henry’s paying for tonight's meal as a present, by the way. Philip and Mulan are down there now, making sure they’re safe with the fireworks. Nobody else knows yet though.”

“That's astonishing!” said Robin, watching the sparks finally fade into darkness, and clinking his glass against theirs. "Cheers! Well here’s to us, my beautiful fiancées!” He leaned over to try to take them both into his arms, being mindful of Regina's bump, but giving both asses a gentle squeeze, nonetheless!

“Time for all that later, Locksley! We need to eat, because this little one is getting quite insistent and I'm starving! Go shower and get dressed?”

“Had I known, I would have brought up some decent clothes from Mifflin Street.”

“Already sorted. Go check your wardrobe. I brought over your suit from Ruby's wedding. We like you in that! Should all be there. Shirt and shoes too.”

“Looks like you thought of everything! I think I’m going to enjoy having two wives organising me.”

“Well make the most of it, Locksley," Marian pecked his cheek. "The moment this son of yours makes an appearance, all hell’s going to break loose! It’ll be diapers and sleepless nights from then on. You remember Roland?”

“I do, and it’ll be…delightful. Besides, my princess will sleep soundly, just like her father. You'll see!”

“It’ll be a boy!”

“Nope, definitely a girl!”

“It'll be hungry. Robin, stop arguing. Go shower!” 

\---


	48. Boring Times in the Maternity Unit

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Six weeks later and Regina goes into labour. But Emma winds up in hospital for a very different reason...

** _The Jolly Roger, Storybrooke Harbour_ ** ** **

_As they watched the sun setting on the distant horizon, Emma sat by the table on the quarter deck, enjoying the view, as Killian closely followed his ever-curious daughter, as she happily wandered around the main deck; the almost two year old getting into getting into everything. He couldn’t take his eyes off her for a moment when she pottered around like this! Most of the year he had willing crew members keeping an eye on the little blonde bundle of mischief, but as the Jolly was moored in port for the winter, waiting for the end of March to start the tourist season, there were only the three of them on board. _

_It was almost the end of January, and bitterly cold, so all of them were well wrapped up in hats, scarves and coats, against the gentle winter breeze that blew in from the Atlantic. Emma thought he was quite mad to want to come here, in this chill, just to check over his beloved former pirate ship. But, after the two of them, the Jolly Roger was his most precious jewel. And she had to admit, it was a beautiful sight, as the dark wood gleamed in the fading sunlight. _

_Emma was almost eight months pregnant. If the doctor’s calculations were to be believed, she was about two weeks behind Regina, and nearly ten weeks ahead of Ruby. Unlike Henry’s, it had been a very smooth pregnancy, with no morning sickness or dizziness, other than the occasional times she tried to use her magic, having forgotten she’d been advised against it. Regina had gone through almost the same, and they put it down to the remarkable healing powers of the waters of Lake Nostos. In fact, the only weird thing about this pregnancy was the affect she and Regina had on each other when they were within twenty feet away of each another. The affect, an urgent pulling, an overpowering need to be close together, had at first irritated Regina’s wife. But after a long talk with Merlin, and a subsequent apology from Marian herself, the issue was ignored. Nonetheless, as a result, she and her best friend tried to keep a distance from each other over the Christmas holidays. It had been tough, and they had missed each other, but neither wanted to antagonise Marian further._

It was as she was watching Hope bumbling around, trying, for the umpteenth time, to climb up the ratlines, that her phone rang. Recognising the sound immediately, the satanic O Fortuna, by Carl Orff, she grinned. Looking over, Killian, recognising the piece, smiled back. _As a joke, over Christmas he’d set the dramatic orchestra opening against Regina’s name in Emma’s phone directory. Although she’d laughed her head off the first time that Regina had rung her after he did it, she nonetheless told him off for fiddling with her phone in the first place! _

“Gina, how’s it going?” she said, once the call connected.

“Emma, it’s not Gina, it’s Robin! I’m using her phone as my battery ran out. We’re at the hospital.”

She froze. “Hospital? Why, what’s wrong? What’s happened?”

“It’s OK, but we were up most of the night. They think she’s gone into premature labour.”

“She’s a couple of weeks early! Everything OK?”

“So far, so good. Sorry for the call but…I was wondering if I could pull in a favour? As you know, Margot's staying with us. She’s not used to being with the men yet so…could you look after her for the day? Sorry to ask, but I’m a bit-”

“No, no, of course I can! No problem. She likes Killian anyway. Is she at home or the hospital?”

_In the nine months since he’d been resurrected, Emma had gotten to know Robin better, and she discovered him to be an incredibly easy guy to get on with. Perfectly suited to someone like Regina, who seemed to calm just by being in his presence. She and the former outlaw had become closer, having bonded over the whole imminent baby thing, and she’d grown to trust him. Although he rarely used it, having powerful magic gave them something else in common, and she’d even asked him to consider taking on the sheriff role, until she was back on her feet. But he’d politely declined, instead offering to deputise occasionally when she needed extra help. She’d asked Mulan, but she declined too, saying she didn’t want the extra responsibility right now, and wasn’t sure it would be appropriate, her being married to the mayor, and all. Thankfully, her father stepped up and accepted to be Interim Sheriff. Ruby had been right, he was bored of only working on the farm, particularly as he now had extra staff to help him there._

_\---_

_ **Storybrooke Hospital** _

So, within the hour, Emma walked into the maternity unit, Killian staying in the car with Hope, to find an unusually anxious Robin pacing around outside in the little reception area, with his daughter sitting nearby on one of the chairs, looking at her tablet computer.

“Emma, thank you so much for stepping in!” obviously relieved to see her, he pulled her into a gentle hug, mindful of the large bulge, kissing her cheek. “You look lovely, by the way! You and Killian’ll be doing this soon enough yourselves! It’s a bit cramped in there and it’s no place for Margot, right now.”

She smiled up at him. “Yeah, I’m not feeling so lovely right now, more like a hippo. I guess I'll get to see you lot in action first, and learn from the mistakes?”

“Oh, there’s going to be quite a few of those, no doubt. Mainly by me! Marian’s in there with her right now. Seems the baby’s decided to come a couple of weeks early. The nurses reckon we’ve a few hours to go yet. You want to pop in and see her?”

“Yeah, sure, if I’m not in the way?”

“Of course not, you’re family!” she beamed back at him. _Such a lovely guy, _she thought. “But they don’t want more than two of us in with her at any time. So, you pop in, and I’ll stick here with Margie till you’re out.”

A minute later, she stepped into the delivery room, seeing Regina lying propped up on a hospital bed on the far wall. However, as with the diner six weeks ago and twice since over Christmas, her own uterus seemed to instantly come alive with magic once again, making her gasp. The surprised look on Regina’s face told her she was getting the same treatment! “Woah!” he blurted, before even having the chance to say hi.

“Emma!” said the queen, looking up. Looking very hot, sweaty and uncomfortable, Regina’s hand went to her swollen belly in shock at the magical burst. “Come in. What’re you doing here?”

“Rob asked me to take care of Margot for him. Oh, hey Marian!” she said to the taller brunette, now standing beside her holding her hand. “How are you feeling? Anything you need brought in?” Emma walked over to her friend, and they both felt the internal magic from below going wild. All until Regina reached her free hand out to grasp Emma’s. The moment their skin touched, both women felt the magic course through their arms, remembering what Merlin had said. _It's not us - it's the babies talking! _The magic calmed within both of them almost immediately.

“I’m shattered! This little swine in here decided he couldn’t wait another couple of weeks. We’ve been up all night! Robin apparated us in, and Marian’s been here with me the whole time…” she squeezed her wife’s hand, giving her a sad smile. “Mar, you go get yourself a coffee and a freshen up, my love? You must be as exhausted as me!” the look she gave her told Emma it wasn’t the first time Regina had asked her to take a break. “Robin’s outside and Emma can sit with me till you get back? Go on, you could do with a rest. I’ll be fine…”

“Well…” she considered her options. “At the very least I could do with a pee! All right, I’ll go get myself a coffee. Emma, you want one?”

“I’m fine, Marian. I only called in to grab Margot, so Robin can get back in. Isn’t Zelena around?” 

“She’s back in San Francisco. Robin has her with us till the spring.”

Marian stood, gathering her bag. “He poofed a spare bag and clothes for me too, so I’ll have a quick shower and change. Back as soon as I can!” she bent down, kissing her wife on the cheek.

“Take your time, my dear, it's not like I’m not going anywhere…”

\---

Once she left the room, Emma looked down at their entwined fingers. “This is weird, isn’t it?”

“Totally. Perhaps Merlin’s right! Maybe our magic’s just searching for more magic, or perhaps these babies will be connected in some way? All I know is, the magic only appears when you’re near me, and only stops when you’re beside me. Have you found out whether you’re having a boy or girl yet?”

“Nope. We want the surprise.”

“Just like us. Though Robin’s convinced it’s a girl. Marian thinks it’s a boy and she’s usually right about most things! God Emma, I’m so tired,” she slouched back. “And we’ve hours to go!”

“Well try to sleep then! Go on, I’ll stay here till she gets back, or I can call Robin in?” However, even as spoke, she could see Regina’s eyes closing as she slowly lost consciousness.

After about ten minutes, Robin popped his head in the door. “She’s asleep? Thank goodness. I thought she’d never drop off!” After resting the brunette’s hand back down, Emma stood to leave, Robin thanking and hugging her. As before, the moment she started walking away, all those weird magical sensations started up again. Fortunately, not waking Regina. But they disappeared the moment she left the room.

\---

Two hours later, Emma was looking out the window, watching Killian running around the lawn with Margot and Hope. The four year old was laughing excitedly, as the former pirate appeared to be pretending to be a sea monster, while Robin’s red-headed daughter, the result of what could only be described as his rape by Zelena, pulled their two-year-old along with her, like a protective big sister. It was a lovely sight, but she was trying to focus on her phone call with Henry.

“Yeah, she thinks it’s going to be a few hours yet.”

“Should I come home? I’m sure it’s allowed, given the circumstances!”

“I wouldn’t yet, Hen. These are your last two terms, you’ve only been back a few weeks, and you’ve got your finals in March. Best you hang on till the weekend. I’ll let you know if anything happens.”

“I’m worried about her, mum! I want to be there for her. And you when it’s your turn next month!”

“That’s sweet of you, but I don’t think Regina would appreciate it, you missing big chunks of your last terms. She’ll be fine. Besides, she’s got Marian and Robin taking care of her.”

“True. Didn’t you think it was weird when mum made that announcement on Christmas Day that they were marrying Robin? It’s only a year since she told everyone about Marian and her! I’m scared to think what they'll announce next year. A 'quadruple'!”

Emma chuckled. “I actually suspected they might do something like this. You've seen for yourself how they all are in public, right?. It's different, but it works for them. And they seem happy; so good luck to them! Seems odd though, after Aurora and Phil marrying Mulan. I think those three being accepted by everyone is what made your mum go for it. Anyway, never mind all that. How are you and Christina getting on?”

“We’re good. Vi’s got a one year slot in Vienna with an orchestra, so she’s moving out once she qualifies.”

“I’m sure Chrissy will be relieved. Must be hard on her, you sharing your flat with a former girlfriend?”

“No, they’re cool. Really good friends actually. Grace is staying though…”

“You do realise being surrounded by all these young women sharing your apartment is freaking your mum out, don’t you?”

“Yeah, but it’s not like I'm setting up a poly threesome like mum now, is it? Although, now I think about it..." he was deliberately winding his mother up, trying not to snigger. "Grace is definitely more bi than straight! Could be cool..."

"I'm going to pretend I didn't hear you say that, young man, even if you are joking! Not the sort of thing a mother wants to hear. All the same, I’d be happier if-” she stopped suddenly, as a massive jolt ran through right through her lower belly, making her drop to her knees. “Ooof!”

“You OK, mum? You went quiet there!”

“Aaaagh,” she groaned loudly, as her lower half seemed to tighten, like a strong menstrual cramp. “Oooh, god, fuck!”

Henry heard her. “Mum? What’s up? What’s happening?”

“Ooh shit, no! Waaaay too early!” she gasped, the pain ripping through her.

“MUM, TALK TO ME!” he yelled, worried.

“Henry…listen…I gotta go, OK? I'll call you back…” then the line went dead.

“MUM? MA? What’s-” He rang straight back, but it went to voice mail. So he immediately dialled another number, relieved when somebody picked up.

“Grandpa? It’s Henry! Something’s happened to mum!” Hearing Charming’s first response. “No, not Regina mum, Emma mum. I think there’s a problem!”

** \---**

Sure enough, there was a problem. During the call, Emma was fairly sure she’d had a contraction. _Don’t panic, it could be just Braxton Hicks!_ After the shock, she got off her knees, stumbling forward. _But it’s too early. Way too early! _She shuffled to the window, seeing Killian still playing with the girls on the lawn.

She banged on the window to get his attention, though the windows were well glazed and, with all the racket the girls were making, he couldn’t hear her. Without thinking, she drew down her magic and focused to apparate herself outside. Bad idea! The moment the mist cleared and she appeared on the lawn, a wave of dizziness hit her violently, making her knees buckle as she crumbled onto the grass. _Only then she remembered that she wasn’t supposed to use magic when pregnant!_

“Emma!” she heard his voice, as she folded into a foetal position, passing out.

_\---_

She woke up to noise and bright lights. And a concerned face right above her.

“Dad? Dad, what’s happened? Where’s Killian? Where am I?” her voice seemed croaky.

“Hello, my love. Hospital,” Charming kissed her brow as she tried to sit up. “No, no, just stay still! It’s OK, but you’ve got a drip in your arm…” her eyes flared as she looked up at the IV attached to her left arm, slowly familiarising herself with her surroundings. She was lying on a hospital cot in a little white room, various machines close by.”

“Dad, what’s going on? What about the baby?” she felt bile starting to rise in her throat. “Where’s Killian? Who’s got Hope!”

“Calm, Emma, calm! It’s OK.” David kissed her on the forehead once again, concern etched into his face as he took her hand. “Killian found you unconscious on your back lawn, and called the hospital. They came out to you, and decided you needed to be brought in here. They’ve checked on the baby, and everything’s fine. He’s been sitting by your bed throughout, though he just popped out to talk to Doctor Whale about your progress. Your mum’s taking care of Hope and Robin’s girl.”

Her mind raced as she tried to remember what had happened. “I was on the phone to Henry. About Regina…”

“Henry was the one who called me. He was very worried how you ended the call, didn’t know where Killian was, so asked me to get over…”

“I’d better call him back! Do you know where my phone is?”

“You’ll do no such thing except rest, my girl!” he said firmly. “At least till they've checked you out. I’ve spoken to Henry since, and explained that the doctors think you fainted. Whale wants to find out why.”

She groaned. “I think it was my fault, dad! I felt something wasn’t right, tried to reach Killian outside, and used magic to poof to him. I forgot what Merlin said about using magic while pregnant-"

“Well speak of the devil…” he said as Killian walked back in, Whale immediately behind him, “…you can tell him yourself!”

“Swan! You’re awake?” worry fell from Killian's face as he darted to her, kissing her sweaty brow. “How are you feeling?”

She grasped his hand, holding on for dear life, as she told him what she remembered. “I shouldn’t have used magic, but I needed to get to you. But something happened to the baby!” She looked up at Victor Whale, hoping he could shed some light.

“Your baby's fine, Emma! It’s the first thing I checked, after your pulse, when you came in. However, as far as I can tell, I think you had a contraction. That’s probably the pain you felt.” 

“Already? But I’ve got a month to go! Maybe its Braxton Hicks?”

“Possible, but unlikely. You’ve already started dilating.”

“But…it’s a month too early!”

“It’s not uncommon, Emma, and a one-month premature birth is very safe these days. Your baby seems strong, so I wouldn’t worry if I were you.”

“So…how long have I got? Are we talking a few hours or what?”

“Varies from woman to woman, so we can’t know for certain. Only your body and that baby does! Your waters haven't ruptured so...from experience it could be anything from four or five hours to a couple of days. But I’m glad we now know the reason you fainted.” He looked up at the IV, making a small adjustment. “Now, I’d best be on my rounds. I already assigned Doctor Hilary to you for the prenatal. I assume you’re happy for her to continue and handle the birth too?”

“Please, I trust her…”

“Good, she’s very accomplished. She’s with Regina and Merlin right now, so I’ll ask her to call in on you a little later…”

“Merlin? What’s he doing here?” _was Regina having problems? _ “Has she had hers yet?”

“Still in labour, I believe. It’s her first, so it can take a while sometimes. Merlin happens to be a surgeon in one of his many ‘personas’, but I believe he was helping her with some magical aspects of the birth, something beyond my area of expertise, unfortunately.”

“Can I see him? Don’t forget, I’ve got magic too, so he might be able to help!”

\---

It was over an hour before the ancient wizard, the most powerful sorcerer who ever lived, stepped into her room. David had already left, and Killian was sitting close by, standing up to greet him. 

“Good afternoon, Swan-Jones family! Victor asked me to pop by. Everything OK?”

“Thanks for coming. I’m not sure. I used magic accidentally, and wound up in here…”

“Ah, yes. An unfortunate by-product of your condition. I recall a former wife of mine putting herself into a coma for two weeks when she was expecting our child…”

“Your child? Former wife?" she looked him over. "Merlin, just how old are you?”

He smiled. “One of the most common questions I get asked. In the Gregorian calendar, I’m probably a decade shy of two millennia…”

“Two thousand years old? You’ve got to be kidding?”

“You husband’s closer to three centuries, Emma. Time loses its significance after a while…”

that’s like…around the time of Jesus! And the romans! You were there?”

“Not exactly. I was in what is now England. Hence the connection with Arthur and Camelot. But as you can imagine, I’ve seen quite some changes…”

So, you’ve been married?” _Emma had forgotten all about why she’d asked him to come._

“Well off course I have. You remember Celia?” Emma nodded, realising it must have seemed a stupid question. “I've been married many times over the centuries, though I currently have three wives living in three different continents, with three different versions of me. I've got eleven children currently living, including Celia and her three siblings.” He could see the Saviour opened-mouthed in astonishment. “But I’m sure we’re not here to talk about me? How can I help?”

“Oh, erm, well…” she tried to gather her thoughts. _Versions of him?_ “I guess I’m worried about my magic and this baby! He’s going a bit wild from time to time and, because magic seems to be involved when I’m anywhere near Regina, I’m wondering if its something I need to be concerned about before the birth? You said it had something to do with our magic connecting? But it doesn’t seem to sense your magic. Or Robin's for that matter. Why just Regina?”

“Or why just Regina’s _baby,_ should be the right question, I believe!”

“OK, let’s go with that! Why? We kept away from each other over Christmas, but the times we’ve seen each other they go ballistic! It doesn’t hurt, but…”

“But you feel you’ve lost control? Yes, well, as I told you the last time I was here, there is a connection between the two of them which I cannot go in to because doing so could seriously affect your futures.”

“But futures that only you and Jefferson can see! Merlin, you’re not helping! Regina told me you had Jefferson travel to the future, and that you said something to Henry. So you can do it when it suits you! If there’s anything I need to know about this kid’s future…”

“Calm yourself Emma! There is nothing ‘bad’ to worry about. In fact, if my suspicions are correct, and they usually are, your futures look exceedingly good. As for Henry, well that was Jefferson saying something to save his daughter, and Henry, from future harm. And no, I will not go into it! Suffice to say you owe that man a significant debt as a result, even though what happened can never be revealed.”

_She simmered, hating being kept in the dark._ “So what did Regina want with you? She’s still in labour?”

“She is, four rooms along from you, as it happens. She asked me if I could do anything about her own child getting ‘over-excited’ magically. She heard you’d been brought in and wondered if I could help? She wants to see you but was worried about setting the babies off again. I cast a small spell over her that should block the magic for a day or so…”

“Could you do the same for me, so I can go see how she is?”

“Of course. It won’t affect your labour, but remember, it’s only temporary!”

**\---**

In a birthing room nearby, a very irritated, tired and uncomfortable Regina sat, trying to read a newspaper, for the umpteenth time. Robin sat beside the bed, on the phone to someone, when Emma walked, slowly and unsteadily, into the room.

“Hi Gina. Still no sign of that baby yet?” she called, knowing the answer already.

“Emma! They told me you were brought in. What happened?”

“I had a contraction , and forgot not to use magic, didn’t I?” she mocked herself.

“A contraction? But that’s even earlier than me!”

“I’m eight months, so yeah. But never mind about all that; Merlin did to me what he did to you, and switched this little bugger’s magic off for a while ! So I thought I’d look in before I headed home. Any change yet?”

She rolled her eyes. “I was worried. I just had a contraction a few minutes ago, and Hilary said I’m four centimetres dilated, so should be in the next couple of hours. They said you had a contraction too?”

“Yeah. Four hours ago. I’m a month too early. So I thought-” she stopped as Marian walked back into the room.

_Normally, when the slender brunette saw Emma and Regina together, the Saviour often noticed her glare. Even more so after the events before Christmas. Although she’d apologised to her previously for her jealous behaviour, Emma couldn’t help feeling that Marian still didn’t entirely trust her around her wife. So, it was more than a surprise to Emma that, when she spotted her holding Regina’s hand by the bedside, her face instead turned into a beaming smile!_

“Emma, Lovely to see you again!” _this time it sounded genuine._ “I saw Killian earlier. I gather your pregnancy might have started too?”

“Hi Marian. Er...yeah, I hope not, but maybe,” _she immediately dropped Regina’s hand, just in case._ “I passed out at home. My fault completely! I was just calling in to see Gina before I left.” _She sounded almost defensive, wary of a bad reaction. _

“Well don’t go on my account! If you two being together and holding hands stops all that ‘weird magic’ thing coming back, and calms the babies down, then stick around. I’ve just been outside, talking to Merlin. He explained everything…”

_Robin and Regina looked at each other, thinking Marian had finally gone insane. _ _Emma_ _, meanwhile, was more surprised that the woman was being a lot less frosty __around her_.

“Everything? How do you mean…everything? ”

“About the babies’ magic, of course. And the sort of magic that links them together. I think it’s rather sweet!”

“Erm, when you say _linked, _how do you mean?” However, before anyone could answer her, Regina gasped again as the next contraction bit down. “Ooooooww, shit!” cursed the usually well-spoken former mayor. “Ow, ow, ow, ow!” she gasped, pressing on a buzzer that had been lying beside her. Within seconds, a formidable-looking nurse bustled in, followed by a slightly timid one.

“Another contraction, Regina? OK, I make that five minutes. Good, labour’s coming along nicely. Now…” she saw the other three gathered around the mother-to-be and commanded in her most officious voice to control her breathing, before spotting Emma. “Only two birthing partners allowed in at any one time, I’m afraid! So, who’s staying and who’s leaving?”

\---

A few minutes later, Emma clambered awkwardly into the SUV, Killian holding the door open. “So, what you’re saying is, they have no idea when your labour’s actually going to start?”

“Yeah. Apparently, it could take anything from hours to days! So, I said I’d rather go home, than wait here overnight. I remember from last time; those beds are seriously uncomfortable compared to ours. Regina’s been there overnight, and she looks like shit!”

“She any nearer to having it?”

“A couple of hours to go, they reckon. Still, let’s get home. I could do with a-” As she spoke, she felt a hot, wet sensation pour over her lower half. She looked down to a considerable problem. 

“SHIT!” she groaned. “Killian, forget everything I just said! My water’s just broke!”

“Waters…what, you don’t mean…?”

“Yeah, I do mean! Get me back inside - this one’s not waiting!” She looked at the uncomfortable mess she was now sitting in.

“Oh, and sorry about the car seat!” 

**\----**


	49. Babies!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The big day has arrived for Regina, even if it's two weeks too soon! 
> 
> Meanwhile, Emma has a surprise of her own...

_ **Storybrooke Maternity Unit** _ _ _

_It was a delivery straight out of the textbooks. Despite lots of screaming during the final stages, including yelling out threats to introduce Robin’s private parts to a scalpel, and a myriad range of, to Robin, quite inspired expletives fired at anyone and everyone, a puce-faced, sweaty and exhausted Regina made the final push to deliver her child. _

“Aaaaaand…here we go! We have ourselves a baby!” said Doctor Hilary from behind the small screen mounted over her midriff. “Well done, Regina! Now take a breath and rest up.” The doctor turning towards a nurse beside her. "We'll take it from here..."

“God, that was painful!’ she gasped, taking in huge gulps of air, as Robin and Marian held her hands either side, Robin kissing her forehead.

“You’ve got a gorgeous baby girl, Locksley family! Congratulations to all of you! Now, just give us a few moments, while Penny checks her airways, and everything else, while I clean you up down here. Regina, I'm just going to give you a little injection, as you've torn and I need to give you a couple of stitches. All very common…” 

“A girl!” Regina cried in happiness, sounding like a young excited girl herself, rather than a formidable queen. “We’ve got a girl!”

“I told you!” Robin tried not to sound too smug, as two pairs of brown eyes looked up at him. “My little lady outlaw! Or princess…whichever you prefer. I’m so proud of you, my love.”

“Is everything okay down there?” Regina started to panic, as she realised her baby wasn’t making any noise. “Doctor, may I hold my baby please?” the new mother begged, as nurse and doctor stooped over the bundle, working silently. “Hilary? Nurse?”

“Just give me another moment!” said the nurse, occupied. After a few seconds that felt like hours, a small cry finally came. “Everything’s good, Regina,” she turned around to face her. “See?” she leaned over the bed, presenting their daughter to them for the first time. “Marian, you were going to cut the umbilical?” She nodded and the nurse handed her some scissors. After cutting the cord, a small clamp was placed on it, and finally the new baby raised up to her birth mother, Nurse Penny resting her in Regina’s arms.

_“Oh. My. Goodness,”_ the words left Regina in a whimper as she gazed upon her daughter, the baby she was never destined to have, for the first time. She instantly fell in love. _“You are so beautiful my angel. Hello, little one, I’m your mummy!” _As if she’d recognised her voice, the baby’s eyes slowly opened.

“Blue eyes, just like her daddy’s.” gasped Marian, stroking a tiny cheek.

“All babies eyes are blue to begin with,” said Robin. “Roland’s were, you remember? I think they'll go brown, just like you two. She's definitely going to have your lovely brown hair... ”

“Perhaps,” agreed Regina. “She’s got your dimples though!”

He smiled, a tear sliding down his cheek as he leaned closer to her. “Hello, little one, we’ve been waiting for you!” At the sound of his deeper voice, the baby’s eyes widened, and her brow wrinkled, and for a moment she seemed to stare right into his soul, her mouth widening and appearing to smile.

“Typical - she’s a daddy’s girl already!” breathed Marian, wiping her own tear away.

“Too damn right!” he grinned like a Cheshire cat. “And she always will be!”

\---

In a delivery room further along the corridor, Snow White burst through the door, almost sending a nurse carrying a tray, flying in her rush. “Emma! What’s happening?” she rushed to her bedside, Killian, on the other side of the cot, was completely oblivious to her.

“Hi mum. It’s okay! My waters broke in the car park, and I’ve gone into premature labour.”

“Already? But you’re not due until-”

“She’s four weeks early, Mrs. Nolan, there’s nothing to worry out…” said Nurse Rosemary, desperate to calm her and not make the expectant mother any more anxious than she already was.

“Four weeks? But that’s way too early!”

“It’s nothing these days, I assure you! It sometimes means the baby needs to be kept in a special incubator for a few days, or even a week, but everything is fine. It has a good strong heartbeat, and everything seems normal.”

“I’m fine mum, honest! If you’re here, where’s Hope?"

“Your father’s looking after her, along with Margot. He’s teaching her to bake biscuits and making a right mess of my kitchen! When do you expect to deliver? Has a doctor been in yet? Should I-”

“All in hand, Snow!” Killian finally spoke up. “With the greatest respect, you need to calm down! You’re making Emma edgy. Everything’s under control.”

She finally looked up at him, noticing him for the first time and realised he may be right. “Erm, sorry. I just got anxious when you texted David. I didn’t know what to think…”

“Take a breath, mum. They reckon I’ve got a good few hours to go at least. Perhaps you could go find out how Regina’s getting on? She’s just down the corridor and she was in here all night. I went in there this morning and she was just starting labour.”

“Goodness, in all the rush I’d completely forgotten she was already here, too!”

“Well that is why you’re looking after Robin’s daughter. Or at least, dad is!”

“You’re talking about Regina?” Rosemary interrupted them. “Her Majesty gave birth over an hour ago.”

“She did?” Emma’s eyes lit up. “Is everything okay? What did she have?”

“A girl. She’s sleeping at the moment, poor thing. I’ll tell her you’re here when she’s awake. She'll be spending the night here...”

“A girl?” gasped Snow, remembering just how much Regina had sacrificed, to stop Cora using a child of hers for her own ambitions. “How wonderful!”

“Go see her mum? Check on her for me, please?” _Plus, I can tell you’re definitely starting to piss off Killian and get me all worked up while you’re at it!_ “I’m going to be in here a while, after all!”

“Oh, right…well, okay. But I’ll be back for the birth! I’ll be right here…”

_Rosemary saw the despairing, irritated look Killian gave Emma. She remembered when Emma had given birth to Hope, Snow had insisted on staying beside her, holding her hand throughout, despite her husband being there. And also, she’d been panicking throughout, and had definitely made Emma more stressed than necessary!_

“Actually, there’s no need, Mrs. Nolan! Mr. Jones here will be right beside her throughout. And let’s face it, it’s always far better to have your own partner keeping you _calm_ at a time like this, wouldn’t you agree?”

“Oh. Well,” she looked up as her daughter nodded. “I guess so. Emma, is that what you really want?”

“She’ll be fine with me, love!” Killian said, firmly, more as an instruction. “You take care of your family. I’m not going anywhere!”

\---

After leaving Emma, Snow texted David to let him know what was happening, then walked down the corridor to ask a nurse where Regina was. Finding the room, she opened the door to find Robin standing over a seated Marian, who held a tiny bundle in her arms. Next to them, Regina was fast asleep. _“Sorry, hope I’m not disturbing?” _she whispered.

Marian looked up. _“Hi! Come on in..."_ she mouthed silently, smiling, clearly tired, as Snow moved over to them.

The baby girl was swaddled in thick cotton, but her face and cheeks poked out. _“Aw, she’s so beautiful!”_ she whispered, keen to avoid waking Regina up. _“Congratulations! She looks the spit of her mother…”_

_“Thanks. I’m surprised you’re here? We haven’t told anyone yet.” _

_“Well I hadn’t heard anything. I’m here because Emma’s been readmitted. She was in earlier, but Killian said her waters broke in the car park outside. I’ve just seen her, and she’s gone into labour. A few hours, they reckon.” _

\---  
  


Emma had just gone through another contraction, when Snow poked her head through the door. “Me again!” Emma saw Killian sigh, rolling his eyes. Jeezus_, mum, not again? Killian, please don’t lose your temper with her?_ “I brought you a couple of visitors.”

“Mum, I hardly think now’s the time to-” Emma looked up, more than surprised to see Marian Locksley walking in just behind her, Snow holding the door open as she appeared to be holding something in her arms.

“Emma, sorry to disturb you,” she looked around, seeing no nurse. “I know you’re busy, and I’ll leave in a moment. Gina’s asleep, and Robin’s looking out for her, but as your mum said you were in here, I thought I’d like to introduce you to someone very special!” she said, proudly.

“Oh, Killian look!” gasped the Saviour, her own problems temporarily forgotten, as the brunette brought a tiny sleeping baby closer to the free side of the bed opposite Killian. “Marian, she’s stunning! I’d love to give her a hug right now, but if a contraction kicks in and I might squeeze her!” As she spoke, the tiny girl opened her eyes to see where all the noise was coming from. Although much reduced from before, she could already feel magic emanating from her own belly at the sight. “Could you lean her over so I can at least give her a little kiss?”

Marian smiled, leaning her in. “Hello, beautiful…” the moment Emma’s lips touched the baby’s cheek, she felt a strong fizz, a burst of magic, which seemed to shoot up from her lips, through her entire body and down to her own groin, making her jerk, starting, like a rabbit. 

“You felt something didn’t you? Magic, am I right?” Emma nodded, pressing her fingers to her lips. “Merlin said you might! Well, you’ll have all this yourselves in a few hours, won't you, so I’ll leave you for now; but we’re just down the corridor. Good luck, both of you. Kill, take good care of her…”

“Always, love. My congratulations. You've got a fine looking princess there, Marian, A fine princess indeed! I’ll be in for my own cuddle with her in due course.”

\---

_Just because she’d given birth twice before, it didn’t feel any less painful. She’d been restless between contractions, used the borrowed TENS machine belt strapped to her sides to help with the pain, and got massaged by her husband throughout. But she still cursed and swore like one of Killian’s saltiest pirate crew. Finally, when the agonising cramp hit her feet, she’d had enough, climbing off the bed to stand up._

“Ah, thank god!” she groaned with relief, lifting herself on the balls of her feet, splaying her aching toes. “I’ll just stay like this…”

That's when Rosemary walked back into the room and saw what she was doing. “You've got cramp?" she nodded back. "Well let's get you back on the bed, and perhaps your husband can massage your feet while we work?”

“Not yet, that was too bloody painful! Can’t I just stay standing?”

“Well…it’s not procedure and you're getting close to delivery! But..." she saw the agonized look on her face. "Hang on, I’ll go get Doctor Hilary; see what she thinks. Push the buzzer if anything happens, yeah?” With that, she darted out the room, Killian moving to her side at once.

“Kill, I really don’t want to get back on that cot. My back! It’s so fucking painful! And this thing…” she tore off the velcro from the TENS machine, “…is, to use your words, doing ‘bugger all’ for me!”

“Whatever you feel’s best love! Tell us what you need. But if the baby’s health’s at stake…”

“I can’t do this Kill” she wept “It’s really painful down there! My back’s murder. Maybe it's not too late for a Caesar...”

The double doors burst open again, as Rosemary returned followed in by Doctor Hilary and, surprisingly, Doctor Whale. “Emma,” said Hilary, “Is the pain getting too much? It's very close now but, maybe we can give you some meds to ease it. It’s not too late to have the epidural. Why don’t you pop yourself back on the bed and-”?

“NO! No bed! My back's in agony, and I've got cramp in my thighs. But I’m still not having any needle in my spine, no way! I know someone who moved slightly during that, and spent the rest of her life in…" her mind went back to her friend in Boston, Cathy, who wound up in a wheelchair. It was very rare, but still bugged her. "...never mind, just no okay? I gotta have something else. Anything!”

Hilary looked to Victor, for his opinion. “Emma are you more comfortable just standing throughout the birth?” asked Whale, “Because it sounds like the baby’s pressing on a nerve down there. We _could_ deliver standing up, if you prefer, but if you want a Caesarian we'll need to lie you down.”

_“Standing up. Please?”_ her request was almost a pleading whimper, as the next contraction ground in.

It was painful, but, two hours later, Emma finally delivered her baby squatting, while holding on to Killian's front, with Hilary and Rosemary on the floor and Whale massaging her lower back, remaining in case there were complications. It was messy, but she finally delivered a baby girl. Completely exhausted, her knees were close to buckling as, after she'd been cleaned up a little, Killian carefully lifted her, bridal style, placing her back onto the bed. “You were fantastic, Emma!" He kissed her brow, wrapping an around around her shoulders."Incredible...as always. I love you so much!” 

She only had the strength to smile back, but held his hand, demanding he not let go. Rosemary checked over, cleaned and swaddled their baby, before presenting her. “Here you go, you two. One beautiful, bouncing baby girl. Congratulations. Do you have a name for her yet?”

“Sure do,” said Emma, a tired smile on her lips as she took the baby in her arms. “But we need to tell someone else first. Rosie, could you just give us twenty minutes to ourselves first please? And for god’s sake, if she’s outside, please don’t tell my mum _just_ yet?”

Rosemary understood. Snow White could be just plain overwhelming when she was excited. "Sure thing. You two rest..."

\---

Half an hour later, after they'd had some quiet time with their new child, Hook pecked his wife's lips, snuzzled his daughter with his nose, and walked into reception to get his mother-in-law. He found her standing in front of the reception desk, looking like she’d been distracting the nurses throughout.

“Wonderful news, Snow! You’ve got…” _but the pixie-haired brunette wasn’t listening, just bundling straight past him, in a fierce dash to finally see her daughter!_ “…another granddaughter!” he laughed to himself, seeing the relief and giggles on the nurses' faces once she'd gone.

By the time he’d visited the bathroom and returned, Snow was already standing by the window, her tiny granddaughter in her arms, looking out over the fields. “I can’t wait for your grandpa David to meet you! He’s going to be all over you like a rash!” she cooed.

He looked down at a resigned, tired, albeit contented, Emma. “I see those two have become acquainted! Anything I can get for you, Swan?”

“Coffee. Really, stupidly strong coffee! With sugar! I’m been deprived for months!” she begged.

“Sure thing. Snow, you want something?”

“I’m fine Killian, thanks. So, are you going to tell me the name of my new granddaughter?”

Emma looked up at him. He nodded. “We were going to wait till dad got here; but I don’t see why we can’t just tell you now. I hate those ‘Lion King’ moments! We decided to name her after two of the most important women in our lives. You’re looking at Elizabeth Snow Swan Jones.”

Snow gasped in surprise, beaming. “I’m…I’m touched! Honoured. Elizabeth?”

“My mother’s name,” said Killian. “Spelt the British way. Emma wanted ‘Swan’ dropped, but I insisted. Even if it is only her adopted name, she’s still _my Swan_.”

“Quite right too,” her mother smiled, kissing the baby’s cheek. “Your Swan and her two little cygnets.”

“Mum, as she’s premature, I’ll need to stay in here a couple of days, because she needs an incubator overnight. It’s precautionary, just to make sure her breathing’s all right. I just texted Henry to let him know. Have you told dad? Hope should be here with us!”

“Sorry, my mind slipped, getting in here to hold this precious angel!”

“Aye, I’ll say," agreed Killian. "Damn near almost sent me flying, in her rush to get in here, she did!” 

“Don’t exaggerate!” his mother-in-law chided, as Emma sniggered. “I’ll tell you what, I’ll go outside and call him now, even if I don’t want to be parted from her." She leant across the bed, placing the baby back in Emma's arms. “She probably needs nursing anyway. Best not to leave these things too long, Emma. She’ll need to latch on early, to get used to feeding naturally!”

Emma arched a brow. “Mum, I've done this before, you know? Remember Hope? We’ve got this covered. You go out and phone dad.”

“Yes, yes of course. Sorry...”

As she turned to leave, the door opened once more, Rosemary holding it open as Snow walked out. “Emma, how are you feeling? Regina’s outside. She said she’ll only come in when you’re ready?”

She nodded back, and the door opened wider, revealing Regina, sitting in a wheelchair, being pushed in by Robin, Marian behind him holding the baby. “Too soon? We can come back later, if you’re tired?” 

“No, come in.” _As they entered, she saw how Regina definitely didn’t look like she’d just given birth. _“Dammit Gina, that’s hardly fair! There’s me lying here like a sweaty bag of crap, and you come rolling in here like a supermodel after a day at the salon! Are you serious?”

Regina chuckled. “Hardly! Looks can be deceptive, my dear. We’ve got your magic back, remember? And Marian did my makeup just now. I’m still feeling completely shattered, and desperate for a decent bath, or a shower at the very least!” 

“Marian, you’d better work your magic on me too, before my dad gets here with the kids! So, what’s with the wheelchair?”

“Some tearing,” Regina flicked her hand, dismissing the problem. “I’ve got a few stitches from the birth, unfortunately.”

_Emma tried not to wince, remembering it had happened to her after she delivered Hope, when she tore slightly too. Those stitches were bloody painful!_ “Bad luck. I had that happen to me last time. Still…I’ll show you mine if you show me yours?”

_What the hell?_ “I’m…I’m sorry?”

“The babies? Swap?”

_“Thank god for that!”_ muttered Killian under his breath, earning a glare from the women. “Hang on, allow me…” he leaned over Emma, carefully gathering his daughter, and depositing her into Regina’s arms.

She smiled down, softening completely, cooing the newborn, and stroking her tiny cheeks with her finger. “She’s gorgeous. What’s her name?”

“Elizabeth Snow…after both grandmothers.” As she spoke, Marian lowered their own, slightly larger baby, into Emma’s arms. “And yours?”

“We haven’t decided yet,” said Robin. “We’re down to a shortlist of three.”

Marian grinned at him. “Actually, my love, Regina and I got talking, and we kind of decided her name while you were out! As it’s majority voting, two out of three wins!”

_Regina could see a look of hurt on his face, as they once again appeared to be making important decisions without consulting him_. “Robin, if you really don’t like our choice, we’ll think again! But, in a way, we named her after you, my darling. And everything you’ve always stood for.”

“Honour!” Marian clarified, seeing him looking puzzled. “We asked you for your hand in marriage, as we knew you’d feel it was ‘dishonourable’ to ever ask us, because we were already married. That just about sums you up! So, we want to call her ‘Honour’. Honour Anastasia Locksley…”

“Good name, I like it!” agreed Emma, putting a finger into the tiny brunette’s palm. She gripped it. “Hello Honour, it’s lovely to meet you. You’re stunning, you are! I’m Emma, and I’m-”

“Her godmother!” Marian interrupted. “If you want the job? Killian too. Godfather, I mean!”

“Me?” _Emma was more than surprised. She always felt, despite recent developments, that Regina’s wife never fully trusted her._

“It was Marian’s suggestion.” added Regina, looking up at her.

“Well…seeing as you and Gina are best friends, and Killian’s mine…”

“I’m starting to feel seriously left out here!” joked Robin.

“Which is why we’re wanting to ask Elsa and John to become her other godparents; isn’t that right Regina?”

Killian bent over his wife, kissing her sweaty brow. “I’d be honoured, Honour, and excuse the pun! Of course we’ll accept, won’t we Swan?” he rested his hand on her shoulder. “Hopefully, as they share a birthday, these two lasses will be firm friends in the future…”

“The very best of friends, I’m sure,” agreed Marian, remembering what Merlin had told her. “Emma, you haven’t said anything?”

“What? Yeah, of course. Honoured, right! Sorry, a bit taken by surprise, that’s all!” She looked up at Marian. “To be honest, I thought you never quite trusted me! That’s why Kill and I thought…”

Killian stepped in. “What my lady here is trying to say, is that we were going to ask you and Robin here to be Elizabeth’s, seeing as your missus is already Hope’s godmother.”

“We’d be delighted!” Marian’s eyes twinkled. “And I’m sorry Emma, that was my fault! I got a bit jealous of the sort of friendship you and Gina have. But Merlin straightened me out! Particularly about that weird baby magic…”

“You never told us what he said?”

“He had an interesting theory. Hang on a minute. Gina, as she’s lying down, let me put both the babies on Emma? I want to try something!” She stooped over, lifting the tiny swaddled baby from her. Honour started crying at the disturbance, as Elizabeth was placed in the crook of the Saviour’s right arm, while Honour lay in her left, eyes shut.

They all noticed the change, the moment the babies were within an arm’s length of each other. Two tiny pairs of blue eyes jerked open, as though shocked by a noise, Elizabeth’s mouth opening in surprise and Honour’s minute free hand seemed to reach out and try to touch the other baby. _“Woah, will you look at that?” _said Emma, her voice almost a whisper. _“It’s like they recognise each other! Gina, Robin – did you feel the magic?”_

“I did,” said Regina. “Mari, come on, out with it! What _exactly_ did Merlin say? And no riddles!”

“He said he couldn’t be certain, but apparently in that ‘magic exchange’ between them, he detected traces of what he called ‘the most powerful magic of all’!”

Emma could see Regina thinking the same thing._ Their daughters – true love? Before they’d even met? Must be a mistake, surely? But then she remembered the unbelievably strong ‘pull’ between her and Regina when they were both carrying them over the last months. Their need to be with each other. The comfort when they held hands. True love? Was it even possible, so soon? Then again, when was something not possible in this weird town? Robin came back from the dead, for god’s sake!_

“Looks like these girls are going to be in each other’s lives, one way or another,” said Robin. “Now, can I hold my new goddaughter please?” 

_\---_

Another hour, and David arrived, bringing Neal, Roland, Hope and Margot. Prior to their arrival, Regina used her much-missed magic on Emma, to at least make her look fresh for her family, even if she felt shattered underneath. Everyone congregated into one of the training rooms, as the nursing ones were too small to cope. Magic was used to provide sofas, chairs and some food and drink, and before long, there was a noisy, happy hubbub, as hugs, kisses and congratulations were exchanged, followed by numerous photos taken by the proud fathers and grandparents. Eventually it was the turn of Killian and Robin to sit, as Emma and Marian took turns taking pictures, with their children surrounding them.

“Lovely to have them all together, isn’t it?” said Marian. “Shame we weren’t able to do this over Christmas, considering…”

“Yeah,” she sighed, exchanging a sad smile with Regina. _They were missing one very important young man from the celebration. One young man who had changed both their lives forever over a decade ago. _However, that all changed twenty minutes later when he burst through the doors, to everyone's surprise except David's.

“You’d better have left some of that chocolate cake for me, Ro!”

“HENRY!” both mothers yelled, as one, Emma standing up to rush over to him. “You’re back!"

“Hi, ma! I just arrived in town,” he pulled his blonde mother into his arms, hugging her tightly and kissing her forehead. Although she’d had to take more care and time standing, Regina was already up and ready for her hug. “Hi mum!” His right arm came out to hug her in too.

“Not too tight, my prince! I’m a bit _delicate_ at the moment.” Nonetheless she loved his hugs and held him regardless as he gave her a kiss too, the three of them bound together. “Even though it’s wonderful to see you, you shouldn’t have taken time off like that! You’ve important work to get through this term!”

“You serious? When I’ve got two more sisters being born on the same day? There wasn’t a cat in hell’s chance I was going to miss this!”

“Well...I guess we’ll let you off this once, Hen,” said Emma. “Now – come meet them!”

Minutes later, the Author was sitting back on the deep sofa, his new-born sisters in his arms, Hope and Margot sitting between his legs on the floor, and Roland behind him. “OK guys – say cheese!”

_As Elizabeth and Honour looked up, bewildered by their heavily-bearded big brother, while the adults took the pictures, Henry’s mind went back to something his older mother once told him over a decade earlier. That he’d one day have more family than he could ever imagine. Seems she was right! Seeing both his mothers now, happily married (and in a few months’ time Regina would be adding a husband), with all their loving family around them, Henry began to realise just how much had changed over the last two and a half years since he'd left for Harvard. And he missed this!_

_He loved his independence, loved his apartment and loved his lifestyle - but there’s no place like home! _

** _\---_ **


	50. “Shit, grandpa, no wonder they called her the fairest of them all!”

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's time for Ruby and Dorothy to reveal to Granny the sperm donor‘s identity, while Snow gets some downtime with her friend. 
> 
> Doctor Whale notices something weird about the Locksley baby’s blood group.
> 
> And Henry's return has prompted the storybooks to update, with new, very revealing, information.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi everyone, hope you're all coping with the lock down? Frustrating, or what?
> 
> Still, we're healthy, so we should be grateful. Here's the next instalment of my odd little story. Hope you enjoy,
> 
> Fi xx

** _Granny’s Diner_ **

_It was the Saturday after Emma gave birth, two days ago, and Snow now sat in the private back lounge of the diner, catching up on news and gossip with her best friend, particularly on last week’s happenings and her new granddaughter. _

_Ruby loved these increasingly rare private times with Snow, just chatting. At twenty-two weeks pregnant, even for a woman with the strength of a wolf, Ruby was finding the arduous fetching and carrying of the job too difficult at times. That, coupled with her grandmother’s over-protective nature, restricted her to more backroom duties, spending more time dealing with the accounts, ordering and admin, rather than physical work. It had been a smooth pregnancy so far, but Snow could see she was getting increasingly restless. _

“Only three and a half months to go, Rubes. The time will fly, honestly.”

“I guess. I just feel guilty, you know? There’s Dot putting in all the hours, constant overtime, working herself stupid, to cover. And there’s me, sitting around, being completely useless! I’ve no right to feel sorry for myself but, I’ve been feeling quite jealous of her. Even the fact she can go out jogging with David. I’d do anything to be able to just transform and run right now!”

Snow covered her hand with her own. “I know, it's frustrating. Would it make any difference if you ‘wolfed’?It seems wolves keep moving around, even when they’re almost due. And you’d feel stronger.”

“I would but, after that spotting I had at four months, Victor advised me not to, just in case it happens again! I don’t want to risk it. And I’m still not sure how we’re going to cover the bills unless I go back to work straight after. We had thought about moving out of here and into our own place, but we’ve had to scotch that. The diner doesn’t pay that much, you know?”

“I do. Why don’t you take up our offer and take over the loft? David and I aren’t using it, and it’ll give you time to save and get on your feet.”

“Thanks again, but you know how Dot feels about charity! She's proud, and you’ve done quite enough for us already. No…I guess we’ll just have to be patient. Anyway, enough of my moping! There’s me talking things down! Tell me about your Elizabeth? She sounds adorable!”

"Elizabeth _Snow_ Jones!" she said, proudly, with a huge grin. "Henry keeps calling her Lizzie. She’s gorgeous. Looks lust like Emma! Dark, downy hair at the moment, but then, Emma had it too. She’s going to be a blondie. David’s eyes, mind.”

“Yeah well, she’s got seriously attractive genes on both sides, hasn't she? You seem to be forgetting, Killian’s a seriously good looking guy too!” 

“Mmph…I guess,” she grudgingly admitted. _Snow had had a ‘falling out’ with her son-in-law over the last week, and she couldn’t help feeling hurt that Emma had supported him in insisting only he stayed for the birth. She felt shut out and told them, after everyone had gone home from the hospital. But instead of apologising to her, Killian had been quite brusque, telling her that she was making her daughter more stressed not less! She’d seethed at the time, and walked out in a huff. _

“You're still upset with him, aren’t you? You really need to let it go, Snow! You can’t blame him for protecting her...”

“Protecting her? From me? Hell Rubes, she’s my daughter, for god’s sake!”

“She is, but…you know that I love you dearly, but when you get the bit between your teeth about something, you can be a complete stress-head, can’t you? I remember what a couple of the nurses said, when she was in there having Hope. You were running them ragged! Even Emma said so. No, I really think you need to let them be, and do it their way. She loves you but, it’s their kid, after all! What did David say about it?” 

“Pretty much what you just did!” she harrumphed, pouting. _She knew she tended to be a little ‘over-enthusiastic’, but she blamed it on being deprived of Emma for the first twenty eight years of her life. _

“Well if it makes you feel any better, I promise I’ll let you get involved when we have ours! Dot and I haven't a clue about raising babies. It’s all new to us, so we’ll need all the help we can get!”

Over tea, the conversation moved on. “So, how’s Granny coping now? That heart attack must have given her quite the scare?”

“She pretends she hasn’t had one! Mike and everyone’s helping out, but she’s still the curmudgeonly old pain in the ass we know and love. Mind you, I don’t know whether you’ve heard – Marco’s asked her out on a date! And not just anywhere – Antonio’s!”

“Well it’s about time! I could see he was interested. I often see them wandering around together in the park. He’s been a widower for so long, so it’d be lovely to see them together. Does August know?”

“He’s back next weekend. Apparently, he’s been in the Far East. Hasn’t been back here for over a year. Poor old Marco really misses him!”

“I bet. And have you told Granny about David and the baby? About him being the father?” 

“Not yet, but I need to soon. She’ll be so pissed off if we just tell her along with everyone else. I’ve already let her know we’ve told our ‘sperm donor’ about it. She’s already worried that whoever he is, he'll claim some sort of parental rights. I know she trusts David, so it might put her mind at rest.”

“Would you like me there when you tell her? If she knows that I know, it might help…”

“That might be a great idea - we could do it when Dorothy and David get back? It might help if he was with us too.”

They silently drank their teas (Ruby was banned coffee till the birth) for a couple of minutes, before Snow caught her friend looking at her…oddly, a mischievous smirk on her face. “What? What is it?”

“Nothing…it’s just…no, nothing.” Snow could have sworn the wolf’s cheeks had reddened slightly.

“Ruby. It’s me! Your friend, remember? You can tell me anything! So, come on. What is it?” 

“It’s…embarrassing.” Her voice got noticeable quieter. 

“Ruby, you’ve been my closest friend for years! You know virtually everything there is to know about me, and the same goes for you. We’ve even had sex, for goodness sake! Multiple times, as I recall! I’ve shared David, and you’ve shared Dorothy, and I even asked him to agree to help you get pregnant. There’s nothing you need to feel embarrassed about with me. So come on - out with it!”

“I know,” Ruby rested her head on Snow’s shoulder. “You’re a truly great friend. It’s just…well, Dot and I were talking the other day, about how we all got her pregnant. You know, that first time at your place? The four of us?”

Snow started laughing. “How could I ever forget? It’s not everyday David and I indulge in a foursome, is it? Why – beginning to regret it? Feeling awkward?”

“No, quite the opposite! It was great fun. Don’t forget, Dot was a virgin till she met me! She even admitted she fancied doing it again sometime…”

Snow’s eyes widened at that. "She, she would?”

“Yeah,” she patted her stomach. “And not necessarily just to give this one a little sibling...”

Silence. The friends looked at each other intensely, Ruby feeling awkward by her own admission. So much so, she needed to break it. “You know, occasionally. Nothing serious...” Snow’s mouth seemed to drop in astonishment. _Had she offended her?_

_“_And what about you? Would you like that?"

“Um, well, I’m not… averse to the idea.” A hint of timidity in her voice. “But I don’t want to do anything that might screw up our friendship. You?”

“Same as you, I guess. I've thought about it too. David admitted he had. Provided everyone agrees, it could be a lot of fun! But again, only if Dorothy and David were completely okay with it. I guess that’s the thing, isn’t it? We would have to have some rules. Like only if all four of us are together. And if any one of us doesn’t want this, then we stop, and it goes no further.”

“Agreed. And we’d have to be discrete! Nobody, but nobody can know!”

Snow gave her a smirk. “You sound like you’ve thought this through?”

“Certainly not. Perhaps it’s baby hormones, because I’ve been feeling as horny as hell recently. Mind you, I’m the size of a bloody whale these days, so it’s a bit off-putting for Dorothy. Our love life’s a bit slow at the moment. She probably takes one look at me, and wonders whether to shag me, or put a saddle on me!”

“Don’t be daft," she laughed, draping an arm around the wolf. “And stop putting yourself down! I went through a low blip just like you, when I was carrying Neal. I told myself I was hideous, but David kept telling me not to be silly. We made love right up until a couple of weeks before he was born!"

"David always was a horny little bugger! I thought he'd tied you to the bed at one point!"

"Only when I ask him to!" Both women were chuckling now. "Seriously Rubes, you’re a beautiful woman, more than ever! And that baby’s giving you a wonderful glow! I'd jump your bones, if they let me!”

Ruby kissed her cheek. "You always did know how to cheer me up!"

_\---_

_ **The Convent** _

“Reul tells me you wanted to speak to me about the Queen’s new-born?" The Sorcerer sat beside the Blue Fairy on the sofa, opposite. "How can I help you, Doctor Whale?”

“Yes, thanks for agreeing to meet me. I asked because I’m a little confused about something I’ve discovered; something I suspect is more magic-related than medical. We took a blood test on Regina’s baby girl, which is standard practise. We do it to confirm the blood group and uncover any underlying medical issues, and it helps with the notes. Saves time, if there’s any future health issues...”

“Okay. And what did you find?”

“There’s normally four main blood groups. A, B, AB and O. Now O is the most common. And then each group can be subdivided into, as we call it, RhD positive or RhD negative. So, except on rare occasions, there’s eight blood groups in all.”

“I’m fully aware, Doctor. One of my personas is actually a physician. So, which one’s Honour Locksley?”

“None of them - that’s the thing! Her blood doesn’t conform to any we know! It’s like we have a completely new blood group. It may not be important, but if she had any sort of accident, or needed a transfusion, we could have real problems.” As he explained it, he couldn’t help but spot a knowing look between Merlin and the head of the fairies. “I heard about this ‘true love’ magic thing that happened between Regina and Locksley last year. But the Saviour’s the product of the same thing, with Snow and Charming; but her blood’s a standard A Positive, like her father’s. Emma’s daughter, Hope, carries her own father’s group. So, I’m a bit confused…”

“Interesting. Have you checked the girl’s blood against her parents?”

“First thing I did was cross-check it with Regina’s, as we have her records. But Robin’s never been in for any procedure. What are you thinking?”

“Well, I would suggest you ask him for a blood sample. Tell him it’s for future protection, in case his daughter ever needs a transfusion, god forbid. I also suggest you do the same thing for Marian. And while you’re at it, run a DNA test on the child.”

“Marian? DNA? Why her? It was Regina who had the baby.”

“Yes, but true love magic may be involved here, Victor,” said Blue calmly. “That ‘magic wave’ you mentioned, involved Marian as well. It could be prudent.”

He looked at the pair, confused. “You’re implying Marian could be included in Honour’s DNA?”

“I suggest you run the test, Victor. At the very least, it rules something out…” 

_\---_

_ **The Diner – later that afternoon** _

“We’re just going out for a meal, for heaven’s sake! I don’t need new clothes, ye silly girl!”

_Once Granny Lucas had finished her shift, or more precisely, her sitting on a stool while Dorothy and the others did all the heavy lifting, Ruby had asked her to join them in the back room, saying they had something important she wanted to tell her. Walking in, she was surprised to find Snow and David still there. _

“I’m not, and you do, Granny!” Ruby asserted. “Antonio’s is the best restaurant in town!”

“It’s not a date, and I’m no ruddy teenager!” she growled. “Why the hell do I need to go wastin’ good money on a new dress?”

“Granny,” Dorothy tried to calm her. “Marco’s really pushing the boat out for you next weekend! It’s a very expensive place and he clearly wants to treat you. It’s not every day you get a chance to show off. Perhaps this once?”

Snow couldn’t resist adding: “Eugenia, you have got a lovely figure, and you’re a very attractive woman. When’s the last time you treated yourself? All the work you put into this place, surely you deserve something special? If not for Marco, what about just for you?”

The old woman harrumphed. _Truth be known, it was years since a man had been brave enough to ask her out on a date. And it was Marco, the kindest, gentlest man in Storybrooke ._ “Hmph. I suppose. I’ll take a look at that place of Kathryn’s tomorrow.”

“I’d be happy to come with you. The girls are minding the business, after all.”

She looked at the four of them, all seated. “Is that what this is all about? Pickin’ out clothes for an old woman? Have you nothin' better to do?”

Ruby steeled herself._ Here we go. “_No Granny. We wanted to tell you something. Something very important. It’s to do with the baby.”

“The baby? Why, is there something wrong?”

Dorothy intervened. “No, Eugenia, there’s nothing wrong. Ruby’s on track, and everything’s good. But we think there’s something you need to know before the birth. Before we go public. It’s about the donor…”

“The sperm donor? Ruby, I told you you were tempting fate! What’s happened? Is he after money?”

“Nothing like that!” her granddaughter jumped in. “It’s just…we always intended to let anyone know about the baby’s father, rather than keep it secret. All children should grow up knowing who their mothers and fathers are. Or were. We thought you should know first…”

“Well? Who is it?”

“David,” said Snow. “My David is their sperm donor.”

“You?” she rasped; her steely eyes boring into him. “You’re the donor?”

“I am,” he said simply, waiting for a reaction.

She looked at Snow. “Did you know about this before it happened?”

“Of course I did. I was the one who suggested it! They were having problems with the clinic, and weren’t able to get in the queue for adoptions either, so this seemed an ideal solution…”

“Ideal? He’s your husband, for god’s sake! You're the king and queen of Misthaven! Whatever the hell were you thinking?”

“I was thinking how we could help two of our friends, who were being denied the greatest gift of all. A baby of their own. David and I talked, and he agreed.”

“And you?” she turned back to David. “Snow’s had some crackpot ideas in the past, but I always thought you were the one grounded with some common sense! You have two children already, and one’s the goddamn saviour! Word’s goin’ to get out one day that their pup’s the bastard child of the king! And what then, when the poor little bugger wonders why his dad’s a wandering’ around the town without a care? What the hell were you thinking?”

“Eugenia!” An irritated Snow started, but felt a hand on her shoulder, stopping her.

“No Snow, I’ll take this!” said Dorothy, also annoyed. “Eugenia, we’re not going to make any secret of the fact David’s the baby’s biological father! We’ve all talked it through. I’ll be proud to tell our child, from day one, about his role, how they helped us, and how important they are to us!”

“I will too,” added Snow. “Far from being ashamed, I’ll be proud to say my David helped them. There’ll be no secrets. And I’ll thank you never to use that horrible 'b' word to describe their child ever again!”

“Hmmph,” the old wolf harrumphed, a beady eye back on David. “You’ve said nothin’ so far - why would you even agree to this? Why make it public? What’s in it for you?”

“Absolutely nothing. I think the ladies summed it up perfectly. I merely helped them with what they needed, as they were getting no help from the clinic or the adoption people. And I know they’ll both make wonderful mothers.” As David spoke, Ruby and Dorothy stood, silently moving either side of him, putting their arms through his in support, presenting a united front. “As for me, I’ll be renouncing all legal rights over their child. They’ll be the parents! As for him or her knowing me, I’ll never be a stranger, and I’ll provide whatever support they need as they grow up. I could never ignore my own child, even if I have no claim!”

Granny sat, still bewildered, but silently acknowledging to herself that at least they seemed to have thought it through. “And Emma and Neal? Have you told them?”

“Not yet,” said Snow. “We agreed not to, until we're ready. You’re the first to know.”

“Actually,” Dorothy turned to give David a light kiss on the cheek. “Ruby and I have been talking recently, and it seems you can have more than two parents on a birth certificate, as it’s legal, not biological. Snow, we’d like to include David’s name on it, if you’re both agreeable?” 

_\---_

** _The Gold Mansion_ **

“Holy shit!” said Henry, as he sat in his room, catching up on the magical updates to the various storybooks.

_Since the Author had first left for Harvard, over two and a half years ago, Henry had left the six magical books in one of his grandfather’s safes, under lock and key. Whenever he came back at the end of each term, he would make a point of staying over at Rumple and Belle’s mansion for a few days and nights, precious time which his grandfather, the Dark One, loved and relished, the young man being the last link to his beloved Baelfire. They would catch up, gossip and learn so much from each other every time. Rumple trusted Henry like no other. Unlike even Belle, Henry had never used his dagger against him, and had a pure heart. _

_During his stays, Rumple would retrieve his story books and pen from the safe, leaving them in Henry’s bedroom. As if sensing the chosen Author was close, the books would appear to write and update themselves, but only during the nights he slept there. In the mornings, he would love nothing more than to sit at the dining table, coffee in hand, reading the latest updates in their magical lands. It was one of the reasons he seemed to know so much more than most people what was going on within the secretive little town. _

_One book was dedicated to the lives of Snow White, Prince Charming and their family. It included all the tales of how they met, fought, fell in love and married. It described their battles with the Evil Queen, a woman he could no longer recognise as once being his own adopted mother, the birth of Emma, his biological mother, and the various twists and turns within his own family. Another book was dedicated to the long life of Rumpelstiltskin. This was one of his favourites, as it also told him about the life of his father, Baelfire. He and Rumple would occasionally share these stories over a glass of whisky (even though both his mothers discouraged him from drinking till his 21st birthday). Another book told about Red Riding Hood, her alliance with Snow White and Prince Charming, her battles under the curse and finally, her meeting and falling in love with Dorothy Gale, the Hero of Oz. The stories combined and twisted with the others, and Henry would often enjoy comparing the truths they revealed, with the versions in the other storybooks, told from a different point of view. The other three books, most of whose pages were still blank for their future stories, told of other characters and friends in Storybrooke. _

_Now he was catching up on the lives of his grandparents, he was delighted to find at least ten new pages, and five new detailed coloured drawings, had appeared in their own story book. When he’d last looked at this particular book, during the summer recess, he’d discovered his young uncle, Neal, had been learning magic far earlier than anticipated. Regina had taken the young man under her wing for tuition, though his older sister Emma was also involved. Even more surprising, the young Nolan also received the attention of Merlin the Sorcerer, himself. The story explained how Merlin had told the boy that his powers, the result of his true love parents, would be equal to his sister’s. Henry made a note to catch up with his uncle before he left. _

_However, the next pages were more than a revelation. The story told of a previous close relationship between the young she-wolf and Snow White, which could easily be read as once being romantic. But it went on to explain how, years later, after meeting and falling for her own true love, Dorothy, the Hero of Oz, Ruby told her old friend of their frustration in trying to have a baby of their own. A smaller picture showed a rather stern-faced woman, who he didn’t recognise, but clearly someone in a position of authority, refusing to help them procure the required seed._

_The colour drawing on the next page showed his grandparents, Snow and David, and the two recently married women, sitting around the fireside, in a location that was clearly their farmhouse. The story then outlined how, later, Snow came up with the idea of the Gale-Lucas women using her own husband’s seed to conceive. An initially reluctant David agreed. _

“Bloody hell!” Henry gasped, “So, grandpa’s Ruby’s sperm donor? What would that make her baby to me? Uncle? Auntie?” He carried on reading, although it was the turning of the next page that really blew Henry’s mind!

_A full page picture, quite detailed, showed Ruby, now lying in the centre and on the top of, a large ornate bed, dressed in what could only be described as very sexy dark-red lingerie, her magnificent long legs revealed. On her left sat her wife Dorothy, upright against the headboard, in some sort of black floral short robe, with her more muscular legs also showing. But to his surprise, on Ruby’s right, lay his grandfather David, in what looked like just a pair of dark boxers! He seemed relaxed, his arms behind his head. All three of them were looking at a figure on the left of the picture, silhouetted against a large bay window. Henry almost choked at the unbelievable sight of his own grandmother, Snow White. She was dressed in very sheer, very provocative, nightwear of her own, which she appeared to be in the process of removing! A sheer black, short slip of some sort, which he vaguely remembered Grace describing as a 'chemise'? Something very similar to one which his own girlfriend, Christina, owned. And he felt awkward admitting it to himself, but in the picture, his grandmother looked younger than his mothers, and seriously fucking hot! _

“Shit, grandpa! No wonder they called her the fairest of them all!”

_As he looked at the picture, and continued to read, he felt rather guilty; awkward, at the fact his own author powers had resulted in revealing something very private. Something that his own grandparents almost certainly intended to be kept strictly confidential. That they had helped Ruby get pregnant! He chuckled silently to himself as he realised, based on the drawings, they’d gone for the natural method, rather than the much-joked-about turkey baster option. Clearly, his grandparents still had plenty of life in them! _

_Then it occurred to him, was this something he should keep to himself? After all, someone else was going to read the storybook one day! It was magical, after all, and couldn’t be destroyed. Would Ruby or Dorothy ever tell their child about his or her biological dad? Would they say that he lived among them? And what about his own mother – would she and Neal ever be told they had another half-sibling? How would they feel if they did?_

These were big questions, and Henry was now old enough, and wise enough, to know not to react too soon. He would stay quiet, for the moment, and see what happens next.

_In the years to come, there were many such secrets Henry would acquire. And like his grandfather Gold, in future years, he would take many of them to the grave. The wisest place for them!_

_\---_


	51. Feeding Time

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> At her baby's six-week check-up, an exhausted Regina learns that there's something unique about their daughter. A few extra genes in her DNA!
> 
> That evening, Marian surprises herself when an old maternal skill comes right back, unexpectedly.

_ **Storybrooke Hospital – Six weeks later** _

_Marian decided to join Regina for her 6-week postnatal check up with Doctor Hilary, while Robin spent the morning working in the Sherwood Arms, Roland and Margot in school. Their first few weeks after bringing Honour home had been truly exhausting for Regina. Adapting to night-time feeds, she'd insisted, despite protestations from her lovers, on feeding Honour herself, at whatever hour was needed, leading her to exhaustion, a short temper, tantrums and eventually, tears, when she finally accepted she couldn’t do it all alone. Emma had told her about a machine for expressing her milk the day before, to store it, which allowed Robin and Marian to start sharing the burden. Something they’d both been asking to help with since the birth. But there were still some problems due to Regina always being the one to dash out of bed at even the hint of a noise. The expressing machine lay unused in the kitchen._

“Honour’s doing perfectly," said Hilary, stroking the baby's cheek as she handed her to Marian to cradle. "She’s gaining weight nicely, her heart, lungs and spine are developing well, and her responses are perfect. Very observant too, for six weeks! All’s good, so we shouldn’t need to see her again until she’s three months. Then we’ll start the vaccination programme. So, what about you, Regina?”

“Me? What about me?”

“Postnatal exams are for both of you, not just the baby! Your body went through one of the biggest traumas we women face during our lives. So, I’d like to check your blood pressure and make sure your stitches have healed, if that’s okay?”

_Regina looked a little awkward, something immediately picked up on by Marian._ “Gina, that’s a good idea. You should get thoroughly checked out while you’re here. You need to be alone with Hilary for this bit, so I’ll take Honnie outside for a little while…”

“We won’t take long, Marian. Just give us ten minutes, okay?”

Just after she left, Hilary stood up from her desk, moving closer.“Regina, I can tell there’s something bothering you! What is it?"

She sighed. “Yes, Doctor…um...Hilary. There is something bothering me.” she stuttered, feeling awkward and a little embarrassed, her eyes fixed on the floor. “I’m having some problems. Downstairs. I'm still quite sore, and there's some...discharge.” As she said it, she felt a warm hand wrap over her own.

“All perfectly normal for anyone who’s recently given birth, I can assure you! So, slip your things off and we’ll examine you, shall we?”

Three minutes later, the examination concluded, Regina was back sitting on her chair as Hilary typed notes onto the computer. “Right, so I’m prescribing a course of antibiotics for the infection, and some anti-inflammatories for the pain relief. The stitches have all healed, but this cream will help. I’m sure you’ll feel a whole lot better in seven to ten days! If you don't mind me saying, you look very tired. You sleeping okay?"

"When she let's me! Three times a night can be exhausting."

'"You've tried expressing before bedtime? Letting Marian or Robin take over?"

"I prefer to do it myself. She doesn't take to the bottle."

"That's not unusual and does take a bit of persistence. You need just as much sleep as anyone else, Regina, otherwise you'll feel wretched. Lack of it causes all manner of problems, especially depression. From what I can see, your partners are very happy to share the load. Perhaps now's the time to let them? Any way, is there anything else I can help you with?”

“No, I think that’s everything. Thank you once again. I-” she stopped talking when the Doctor’s phone rang. Hilary apologised and answered it.

“Yes…yes Doctor. Mrs. Locksley’s with me right now,” she said to the caller. “Honour’s what? Her bloods? I’m sorry, I don’t…”

_Regina froze at the words. Honour’s blood. Something wrong?_ Hilary said goodbye to the caller and put the phone down, turning to her.

“That was Doctor Whale. He said they wanted a quick word with you about Honour. They’re on their way. Could you wait a minute?”

“They? Who’s they? You mentioned her blood?”

“Professor Merlin's with him. But I don’t think there’s anything to be alarmed about. I’ll go get Marian back in here. Give me a moment…”

A minute later, Marian appeared back in the room, with Honour asleep in her car seat. “Gina, you okay? You seem as white as a sheet! Something wrong?”

Before she could answer, the door opened again, this time Doctor Hilary was followed back in by Victor Whale, and The Sorcerer behind him. “Regina! My apologies, I knew you were coming in today and I just wanted to catch you before you left!

She ignored the pleasantries. “What’s this I heard about my daughter’s blood?”_ It was Marian’s turn to freeze at her words. “_And why’s Merlin here? What’s going on?”

“Ladies,” Merlin brought his hands up. “I’m here because Doctor Whale asked me to attend. For reasons I’m sure he’ll explain…”

Victor stood in front of them as Hilary sat back down. “Marian, you remember the nurse asked for you and Robin to both come in a few weeks ago to take a blood test?” The taller brunette nodded. “We do it to help establish a new babies blood group, and potential health vulnerabilities. It’s all very common and we do it for everyone these days. We also took saliva samples for DNA.”

“DNA?” Regina brow arched in annoyance. “Why would you check for that? I can assure you; Robin Locksley is DEFINITELY the father of my child! Why would you even do that?” 

“Please don’t feel annoyed at Victor, Regina. He did it at my suggestion!" said Merlin, speaking softly. "He spotted an_ anomaly _in your daughter’s blood sample. Something he’d never seen before, and he guessed it could have magical connotations. That’s why he called me.”

“What kind of anomaly?” Regina’s voice rose. “And why didn’t you call me as soon as you knew?”

“Frankly, because I didn’t know where to start! And there was no point in possibly worrying you, when your daughter appears perfectly healthy. I wanted to get more information first, so we knew what we were dealing with. The fact is, Honour’s blood group doesn’t correspond to any of the standard blood types. I needed to know just in case she had need of blood in the future, for a transfusion for example. I asked for Merlin’s help to get access to other records in the land without magic. Marian, that’s why we asked for you and Robin’s to give blood and get tested. You all have different blood groups but…when we ran the DNA cross match on Hope, we found something…”

“Go on,” Marian was peeved. “Are you going to try telling us Robin isn’t Hope’s father? Because Regina's right, he is!”

“No, at all. Robin is most definitely her father. But you, Marian, are also her biological mother!”

“What? That’s impossible! Absurd! You've got your samples mixed up. Regina gave birth to her - Hilary, you were there!”

“Yes, but Regina is also her mother! That’s what makes this so different. Somehow, Hope has the genetic make-up of all three of you. The two of you, and Robin, are her biological parents. We ran several tests as I didn’t accept the findings at first either. Then, because her DNA readings were so complex, we sent a sample from all four of you to New York, to an independent lab. They validated what we found.”

Marian was stunned. “Two biological mothers? How?”

“Both your partners have strong magic, Marian.” Merlin smiled. “For all we know, you may have an ability too! After all, when you were carrying your son, your husband healed you with The Dark One’s wand he acquired, didn’t he? Plus, the three of you do share that most powerful of magic, 'true love’, don’t you?”

“That’s as maybe. But you can still only create a baby with one sperm and one egg, right?”

“True, however, science has been some astonishing progress in that area! For example, did you know that-” he stopped himself the moment he saw their annoyed glares. “Sorry. In your case, I believe somehow your own genetic material got involved in the process, Marian. I have my theories as to how that happened, which I should probably share with you in private. But yes Marian, Hope is also your daughter. So…congratulations?”

\---

For Regina, it was a joy to be able to use her magic once again since the birth, without fear of fainting or throwing up. So, for the first few days she used it constantly, for everything from running a bath, tidying up the kitchen. Even dressing herself. She even used it to dress Marian one morning, in something she preferred to see her in, rather than what she was wearing, without her permission. But her furiously pissed-off wife’s response, clearly annoyed that she was being disrespected, made her pause. But it was no surprise that, as soon as they left the hospital after the check-up, Regina took no time in swiftly teleporting all three of them over to their bedroom at the Locksley Arms, to tell Robin the news. The room was the one place where she could be sure they could apparate, without scaring the life out of anyone.

Hope remained fast asleep throughout. So, after transferring her to her cot, a thrilled Marian went downstairs to find Robin, bringing him up so they could tell him what Whale and Merlin had revealed. The realisation that somehow, she had actually been a real part of creating Hope with Regina, made her even more special, if that was possible.

_\---_

A few minutes later, as they all sat in their little drawing room upstairs, Robin listened in silence as they relayed their meeting with Hilary, Whale and the Sorcerer. Robin couldn’t quite believe it at first.

“I still can’t understand it! Merlin gave me quite the magical induction but, and I can’t get how it happened. I mean, three biological parents? Really?”

Marian frowned. “You seem…disappointed.”

“NO, not at all! I assure you, my love, I’m not.” He stood, walking over to her and gather her in his arms, pulling her to his chest. “Truth is…I’m delighted! It’s wonderful that she’s a real part of all of us! I just don’t understand… how it could happen? I’m confused, that’s all.”

“Well as it bothers you so much, I think I might have an idea,” Regina’s breath lowered, not wanting to wake Hope. “I’ve been thinking about this, while you were both downstairs. I think we probably conceived that night after you spoke to Henry. When he wanted to talk to you about moving in. You remember? We were all rather… keen?”

“I remember!” said Marian, sniggering. “We didn’t get too much sleep, if I recall?”

“True. Well, to put it bluntly, as I remember it, at one point Robin was on top of you, inside you,” her cheeks started to redden at the memory. “and I kind of…squeezed myself in the middle.”

“Not the first time that’s happened, my love!” chuckled Robin. “You are quite the possessive lover!”

She ignored the comment, glaring back at him. “Anyway…as I seem to recall, at one point he withdrew from you, and went straight inside me. I’m guessing that may have been when your…as Merlin rather harshly called it, ‘genetic material’, transferred into me. Adding magic, that could perhaps explain it.”

“I don’t recall me ever being able to make sperm though! But...” Marian stroked her cheek. “I rather like that idea. It means that, in a way, I was also inside you when you conceived! Either way, I don’t really care how it happened, just that it did, and Honour’s mine too!”

Robin kissed her brow. “She was always yours anyway. As much yours, as ours, Mar. You know that!”

“I know. It’s just…never mind. Anyway, all this talk about sex has reminded me about something. I was having coffee with Belle Gold the other day and, we kinda got talking about being married to magical people…”

Regina’s eyes bulged. “Don’t tell me you’ve started discussing our love life outside these walls? I couldn’t bear that. She’s the imp’s wife for god sake!”

“Of course not! Don’t be silly, I would never do that! But, we got talking about the fact we have something in common, being married to you sorcerers, and magic and stuff. Aaaanywaaay, we moved on to talking about fairies. And I asked her if there were any male fairies she’d ever seen, as I’d only read about them. You know, Belle’s a mine of really weird information! Quite the brightest woman I’ve ever met, no offence Gina. But anyway, she told me there were male ones, but they were much rarer...”

“Darling,” Regina rolled her eyes, “fascinating though this little ramble into the moth world is, what has this got to do with sex? And more importantly, us?”

“Patience! I’m getting there! Anyway, we got chatting about boy fairies, and Puck in Midsummer Night’s Dream. I asked whether our ones, like Blue, Silvermist, Tinker Bell and the rest, were able to have sex with them, when they can find them, like humans do…”

Both Regina and Robin burst out laughing. “That is so typical of you!” tears of laughter were starting to cloud her eyes. “You are incorrigible! I’ve known Tinker Bell most of my life, and I would never dream of asking her something so personal!”

“Ah, but I didn’t, did I? I asked Belle. And you know what? She laughed, just like you did! But…she couldn’t resist, so she yelled out the back of the shop to Rumple, to ask him!”

Robin though it was hilarious. “So, you were asking the Dark One questions about fairies’ sex lives? Wasn’t his mother the Black Fairy? Gina’s right – only you would do something like that!”

“Oh, do shut up, the pair of you! Do you want to know what he said, or don’t you?”

“Please!” said Regina, wiping her eyes. “Enlighten me. I’m all ears!”

Marian glared at the pair of them, waiting for them to calm. “Well…he said although there are male and female fairies, most can transform themselves into either sex! Apparently, their own birth is linked to whenever a baby is born, because they also contain the souls of unborn children. Weird or what? They don’t reproduce like humans do, but they do have sex like us. And when they do, want to that is, they choose which sex organs they need.!They perform a little spell to transform whatever they’ve got, to whatever they need.”

“A ‘fairy cock’ spell?” Robin was intrigued. “That is interesting. I bet Tink never told you about that one, did she Gina?”

“Certainly not! Oddly enough, she was more concerned at getting me hooked up with some thief with a tattoo on his wrist!”

“Still, think of the extra fun you two could have had, with that particular spell, eh?” While that earned a chuckle from Marian, Regina’s brow arched higher than ever, even as her lovers continued laughing.

“Robin – I’ll have you know that, before you returned, Marian and I had plenty of ‘fun’. And you, of all people, should have learnt by now that women hardly need a cock to be satisfied!”

“True though, isn’t it?” Marian interrupted. “It might have been fun having one whenever you wanted. What if I told you Rumple has the spells?”

“Spells?”

“For turning a fairy’s clit into a penis!”

Robin almost spat his coffee out at that! Wheezing and coughing as she carried on, undeterred. “Or…turning whatever into a working vagina. Whichever works, right? It was very interesting. Even Belle didn’t know.…”

“Can we change the subject from secret sex lives of fairies, please?” Regina groaned. “Robin’s going to ruin that carpet any minute if you carry on! What in heaven’s name were you doing over there? Had you been drinking?”

“Yes. Tea!” Marian wasn’t to be distracted. “Belle’s a really fascinating person to talk to, if you ever bothered to get to know her! We’ve become good friends. Did you know she can translate about nine languages? She’s also got a filthy sense of humour…”

“She has,” Robin agreed. “So has Rumple. I got to know them both better when Merlin was giving me his magic induction over at their place when I first came back. I owe them a great deal. For example, did you know why they spent two weeks in England last year? They were going backwards and forwards to a university in Oxford, that has a special x-ray machine that can read old burnt and ancient parchments without destroying them. Then getting them translated. That’s where the old magic came from to bring me back. Without those two, I’d still be in my grave!”

_Regina looked at them. In less than a year they’d obviously got to know the Dark One and his wife, the women she’d held prisoner in an asylum cell for twenty eight years, a damn site better than she did! _ “No, I wasn’t aware of that. Relations between my old mentor and the boring bookworm and I have always been a bit frosty, to say the least…”

“She's anything but boring! Perhaps the Evil Queen locking her away in the asylum for twenty eight years probably didn’t help!” added Robin, unhelpfully. “Rather surprisingly, she doesn’t bear a grudge! So, even if you’re not interested, Marian, I am! So...this _fairy cock_ business?”

“I mentioned it because he told her he’d only found out about it from an ancient spell book he’d once acquired years ago, when he was researching ways to kill Fiona, the Black Fairy. He was trying to find out their weaknesses. Apparently, it was an autobiography written by a mediaeval fairy called Brighid or something, about her life. She decided, against strict fairy rules, to also document some of their own spells and her own relationships. She was quite the floozy, having affairs with humans, both male and female! Belle thought it sounded an interesting read, and asked if he knew whether it still existed. Next minute you know, Rumple nips out the back and comes back in with it! It’s a bit old and crusty and in an ancient language…”

“So, she’s got a book of fairy spells. And you’re telling us this because…?”

“Not just spells, an autobiography. Belle’s going to translate the story and send me a copy.”

_It finally dawned on Regina why her wife was so interested. Something Marian had said to her when they’d made love months earlier._ “And may I take it from this sudden interest, you’d like me to use a particular spell?” She gave her a knowing look which Robin hadn’t picked up on.

Marian returned the look, clearly guilty as hell. _Busted!_ “Well…I hadn’t given it much thought. But...”

“You are a terrible liar, Mrs. Locksley!” she smirked, triumphant. “Though when it comes to romance, you and Robin will have to _entertain yourselves_ for the foreseeable future. Doctor Hilary has put me on a course of antibiotics and pain relief for my recent...problem.”

“Problem? Pain relief?” said Robin, alarmed. “Gina, what’s wrong?”

“Rob, don’t you ever pay attention? Haven’t you noticed Gina hasn’t been her usual, horny self, for a while?”

“Well of course I have! But I just put it down to her being overtired from all the feeding and looking after Honour. We’ve both offered to help her, every night, but she keeps refusing! So, what is it? Why are you on pain relief and just as important, why didn’t you tell us?”

Regina looked exasperated. “Questions, questions. Yes Robin, you’re right, I should have told you! But frankly, it’s not something I feel comfortable talking about. I’ve been suffering some pain, down below, for a little while now. When I gave birth to Honnie, you remember that I tore a little and they gave me stitches? Well let’s just say it didn’t heal fully. Hilary says it's nothing serious, but she's given me some medication and I should be well again in a couple of weeks.”

“So, you’ve been suffering for six weeks? Gina, comfortable or not, you should have said something! Okay, now I know, I’m definitely taking over some of the night feeds, and no more arguments from you!”

“I’m with Rob, babe!” Marian backed him up. “You need to stop all this super-mum crap and let us take care of you! We’ll sort out a rota, and you’re going to get a few uninterrupted nights’ sleep! Emma’s expressing during the day and Killian shares the night feeds with her, so if they can do it, so can we! Besides, we can’t get any decent sleep while we know you’re in there, feeding Honnie.”

Regina looked up them, both with their arms folded, looking defiant. “Fine! Okay, I can see I’m outnumbered. Oddly enough, Hilary was also telling me to share. It’s just…I find it hard to let go! Remembering what my mother was like…”

Robin saw the hurt in her eyes. “Is that what this is about? Gina, you are absolutely nothing like Cora! I never met her, but the way you’ve always talked about her it’s clear you take after your father’s side. You’re warm, loving and a wonderful mum. And you have two of us to share the load.”

“He’s right, babe. We’ll do this, starting tonight. You need to concentrate on getting better!” Who knows, in a few weeks we could be trying out those fairy spells!"

Robin looked at her confused. "Trying out those...oh! OH!"

_\---_

_And so, later that night, after she had reluctantly expressed some of her breast milk, using a strange vacuum pump Marian had bought in readiness, Regina lay in the centre of the large bed. “_You do realise that, even if you do get up to feed her, I’ll be waking up regardless? So, I might as well…”

“You’ll do no such thing!” her wife insisted. “I’m doing the first shift and no arguments! Robin, can’t you put the soundproofing spell on the room or something?”

“On Honour's room? Sure I can. But then we won’t be able to hear her either!”

“No, on the landing. I'll hear her. I’ll be sleeping in the spare room tonight. Just so Gina gets her first decent night’s sleep. Then you and I can switch over.”

\---

_It was around two in the morning when Honour woke, her gentle, hungry cry picked up by Marian, as Regina and Robin slept in the master bedroom next door. Ready for her, Marian had collected her, walked them into their little kitchen to collect a bottle, put it in the microwave for a few seconds, then settled into the large mothering seat especially made by Geppetto, to feed her. Unfortunately, it wasn’t that easy, as the baby kept squirming, refusing the offered rubber teat. After two minutes, her cries started getting louder. _

_“I know, my little love,” _ she whispered softly, so not to wake anyone. _ “Not the same as your mummy’s, is it? But you must try. Your mummy needs her sleep.”_

Her cries didn’t sound like she was too hungry, more like a need for comfort. However, as she snuggled her, Marian felt that long forgotten pang inside her as she looked down at the little hard-haired beauty, remembering the brief time she had with Roland before she was captured. _I wonder?_

She had no idea what made her do it, but she decided to try something else to calm her. Easing the baby to the side, she lifted up her cotton top, unclipped her bra (grateful it was front fastening) , before easing her left breast out, and tentatively offered it to the baby’s tiny mouth. Honour didn’t hesitate, latching onto her almost immediately. “That’s it my darling! Good girl. You calm yourself, and we’ll try again in a minute…” she soothed.

As Honour suckled, a long-forgotten tingling sensation overwhelmed Marian. It started from the top of her chest and seemed to go straight to the baby’s mouth._ No, it can’t be! _It took her a moment to realise what was happening but, as the baby’s cheeks and jaw worked on her, she knew that milk had somehow started flowing! _She was really breastfeeding! But how? Magic?_ Then something in her memories recalled her family home before the upheavals. How some of the worker women around the estate, those who have had children of their own, used to ‘wet nurse’, as they called it, for the mothers of the gentry, who felt the act of breastfeeding to be somehow undignified. _Well, if they can do it, why can’t I? She’s my own baby, after all!_ She smiled down at her now contented child, beaming with happiness that she could share this wonderful ‘privilege’ with Regina. 

Five hours later, Regina, now having woken more relaxed than she had been for over six weeks, woke to find Robin sleeping next to her, his protective arms around her. It was lovely but, after her mind went to yesterday’s plan, “why are you here, instead of Mari? You were doing the morning shift!”

“Mff,” he grunted, trying to open his eyes. “I went in around five, ‘cos she never came in. She was already there. S’okay, she got it…”

“So she did both feeds? Robin, you were going to help her!” she groaned, climbing out from between the sheets. Popping on a dressing gown, she tiptoed across the landing, to the little nursery. Seeing it empty, she decided on the little living room, only to find Marian, her eyes half-closed, holding their precious little bundle in her arms, in the mothering seat.

_“Hi,_” she whispered. _“You okay?”_

_“_Fine,” she yawned, “Just a little tired. She just woke up, so you don’t have to whisper. What time is it?”

“Just after seven, I-” she stopped the moment she noticed her wife’s open dressing gown, her chest bare. Then she spotted the baby on her breast. And the full milk bottle, the plastic cap still on, next to her. “What are you doing? The bottle?”

“Yeah. Seems my milk came down. Just like yours.”

“You can breastfeed her too?” S_he couldn’t believe her eyes._ “Even though you didn’t ‘have’ her?”

“I didn’t know till last night. It’s no big deal. We had wet nurses back home, like you probably did. I was surprised, as it’s ten years since I had Rollie. But all the same…”

Regina’s heart melted at the beautiful sight in front of her, as Marian suckled their baby, as easily as she did. She gently stroked her fingers through the downy fluff on her head. “That’s wonderful. She can feed from both of us! Seems fitting somehow, considering what we found out about her yesterday…”

“It is. Robin sat with me for the last feed, for a good hour, a few hours ago. But I told him to go back to bed. He offered to help, but…I wanted to do this. I can’t exactly unfasten a boob, can I? And she definitely doesn’t care for the rubber teat yet. I’ll try expressing my own milk a little later. But this brings it all back, when I fed Roland. Do you know what I mean?”

“I do. Seeing you like this, seems to be drawing down my own milk. I can feel it already and it starts to feel uncomfortable after a while. I suppose I don’t mind using that damn vacuum pump, but when I do, I feel like a cow in the dairy!”

Marian sniggered. “I know what you mean. With Roland, my tits used to swell up like rocks till I fed him! I guess I’ll have to start doing that too. But we do need to get her to feed off the bottle too, so Robin can get involved. He’s really feeling left out.”

That surprised her. “Robin? Why do you say that? He hasn’t said anything to me!”

“Darling, you do know how whenever he gets anywhere near this one…” she looks adoringly down at Honour, who stopped suckling. “…you come storming in and take over, before he even gets a look in?” She lifts the baby up and onto her shoulder, to wind her. Regina’s still too dumbfounded to react. “You know what he’s like. Normally, he’d argue, wouldn’t he? Call you a silly sod, or something. But he knows you’re tired and stressed out, so he’s being patient. But he desperately wants to help. When he came in this morning and saw me feeding her myself, I think he looked kinda disappointed. He’s her dad but…we’ve kind of taken over…”

“You’re making me feel bad. He never said.”

“Don’t. Let’s just let him take over for a change, and leave them, without us fussing around him. How about you and me have breakfast at Granny’s this morning, and leave them be?” 

“I haven’t left her since she was born. I’m not sure-”

“Babe, he almost brought up Roland from scratch! He probably knows as much as you do, about handling babies, and definitely a hell of a lot more than me! C’mon, we need this!”

_\---_


	52. Another Gifted Child

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Emma discovers her little brother's magic is stronger than she realised, much to Snow's disdain. He needs to learn how to use his powers. Regina's happy to oblige...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi everyone, hope you're all safe and healthy!
> 
> Looks like I'm staying home for the rest of my final term due to the lock-down, so I'll try to put more time into moving this story along.
> 
> Comments always appreciated, except nasty ones! 
> 
> Love, Fi xxx

_ **Granny’s Diner – One week later** _

_Emma had just returned from her jog, the first decent run she’d had since she found out she was pregnant all those months ago. She’d finally been given the all-clear by her doctor, following her own six-week postnatal check-up yesterday, and she’d intended just a short run from the house, down to and around the docks, and back up the hill again, to begin with. A distance of three miles. But, at was less than a mile from home, she realised just how unfit she’d become since she’d become pregnant. _

_She stopped by the public bench overlooking the harbour, seeing some of the crew working on the deck of the Jolly Roger in the distance. Killian probably amongst them. She’d left Hope and Lizzie with her parents earlier that morning, agreeing to meet at the diner around eleven. So, after walking the final few hundred yards, now out of breath, she opened the café door, to find Snow and David, sitting at the largest table in the room, with Lizzie in her mother’s arms. Her dad was busy doing something with Hope as she sat in her highchair alongside him. Ruby, now heavily pregnant, sat on a counter stool, talking on the phone. They waved to each other as Emma walked over to her family. _

“Hi mum, dad. Did these horrors behave themselves?” She dropped down in a chair beside Neal, draping an arm around his shoulder. “Any problems?” 

“None whatsoever, sweetie. They’ve been perfect angels, haven’t they David?”

“Certainly have,” agreed David, “Hope’s drawing me a picture, aren’t you, my love?” he beamed down at his granddaughter, her face smeared in yogurt, a spoon in one hand and a crayon in the other, concentrating on the paper. He looked up at his eldest. “You okay, Em? You look tuckered out!” 

“Only managed halfway up the hill and I had to stop! Nothing like as fit as I thought I was,” as she spoke, a young waitress she vaguely recognised appeared alongside, placing a large black coffee she hadn’t asked for in front of her. 

“Ruby told me to bring you your usual,” the girl explained, both looking back to see the pregnant wolf still sitting, but talking to Leroy. “What can I get you?” 

Food ordered, she sat back to wait for her bacon sandwich with her family, looking at them all. Snow was smiling, in her element; a tiny blonde granddaughter on her knee, as she fed her a bottle Emma had expressed that morning. Hope mumbling something to David, presenting him with her lines and squiggles she’d drawn on the back of a menu, and her grandfather beamed down on her, as though she'd just created a masterpiece. Then her eyes arrived at Neal, who was sitting next to her, studying her with a strange smirk on his face. _What’s he up to?_

“You okay, bro? What’s up?” _I know that face!_

“Pull my finger, Em?” he offered her his digit. 

She laughed. “Nice try, kiddo - but you shouldn’t do _that_ when we’re eating!” _Imagine what her mother would do if he farted at the dining table!_

_But the devious smile never left him, and his voice sounded a little…different_. “Fair enough,” he turned the pointed finger into a flattened palm. “Gimme five instead?”

“Erm…okay.” She brought her own palm up, without thinking, to slap his back. However, as the flattened hands were about to touch, instead of a slap, her hand went straight though his, as though it never existed, and out the other side! Making her almost fall forward. As her other hand fell down to his leg to stop herself toppling, that one also went through him to the chair itself, stunning her momentarily. “WHAT IN HELL?” she gasped, shocked. 

A roar of laughter close by, made her head lift up in surprise, to find her brother at the next table, his hand in the air with his palm raised, a mirror image of him a second ago. “Gotcha!” he yelled, delighted at tricking his big sister. The rest of the table only just beginning to realise what he did. 

“Neal?” Her shock turned to grudging admiration as it dawned on her that at seven years old, he’d just performed some magic she hadn’t before. “How the hell did you do that?”

“Neal!” his mother yelped. “How many times have I told you? No magic in public places! And only when you’re with Emma or Regina!” then she glanced at her daughter. “And Emma, don’t swear in front of the children!”

Neal was about to defend himself when, realising his big sister had also just been ticked off too, merely smirked, winking at Emma before moving back to sit next to her again. She grinned, dropping an arm around him once again, whispering to him, _“That was a really neat trick! Did Regina teach you that?”_

“Nope. Uncle Robin. He showed me how, when he used it to catch a rabbit…” 

“A rabbit?”

“Yeah. He sent his mirror image over to the other side of it, like I just did. The rabbit thought he was behind him, and ran straight towards us, instead. It was really clever!” 

“I’ll bet. You should teach me that one! Anything else?” 

“He’s got this invisibility trick he learnt off Merlin. He said that-”

“Emma, please don’t encourage your brother! It’s bad enough having both of my children using magic that I can’t control, without you two conspiring. You do know he almost got suspended from school this week, don’t you?” 

“Mum, we have magic, okay? We can’t help it, it’s inside us. Sometimes, you talk like we’re a couple of circus freaks! You do know Lizzie and Hope have it too, don’t you? And I don’t see why…hang on, what do you mean - suspended?”

“He magicked a boy from his class onto the school roof!”

“I told you, he was picking on Mina! He was holding onto her neck! And you promised me you weren’t going to say anything! You promised!”

“Neal, don’t raise your voice to your mother!” David interrupted them. “Snow, he happens to be right, you did promise him! Now, please calm down, both of you, you’re putting Hope off her lunch. Or is it her drawing, as she seems to be eating her crayon now!"

Looking down, Emma had to grin as her two-year-old seemed to be now using a piece of banana as a crayon, smearing it into her earlier drawing. The messy sight had most of the table making noises and chuckling, lightening the atmosphere once again. “Dad, do you want me to take her off you?” As she spoke, the bell on the door tinkled as Regina and Marian walked inside.

“Hello, Locksley ladies,” greeted Ruby from her stool. “Finally escaped? Where’s the beautiful baby today?”

“With her beautiful, but less tired daddy, we hope,” Marian replied for them, “doing some daddy/daughter bonding, while the mummies get a decent break.” She looked down at the woman’s baby-bump. “And how are you doing, Ruby? You’re glowing. What are you now, seven months?” 

“Just over. Starting to get uncomfortable, to be honest! I’m jealous of Regina and Emma having got this all out the way. Emma’s little one’s over there, with her grandparents…” Marian looked to her side and saw Regina had already left her to go to their table and was now standing over Hope Jones, kissing her cheek. “You head over, I’ll send one of the new girls over to take your order.”

“And how’s my favourite Nolan?” said Regina, giving a hug to Emma’s brother, who she hadn’t seen since before the birth.

“Okay, but I really missed you, Gina!” he replied, hugging her back. Since Neal’s magic had been released, nearly eight months ago, Regina had, at Merlin’s suggestion, occasionally taken him under her wing to teach him how to control it, even though she couldn’t actually show him due to the pregnancy. His sister had also been involved from time to time but, also being pregnant, with a child of her own to deal with, she hadn’t been involved anything like as much.

“I’ve missed you too, my dear. You know something? Now I’ve had Honour, I can use my own magic again, without feeling dizzy anymore. So, I can give you some real lessons. Would you like that?” 

“Like it, I’d love it! Could you, please?”

“Of course,” she saw the frown on Snow’s face. “If of course, your mother and father are okay with it, that is.”

“We might need to step things up a bit,” said Emma, getting her attention. “The kid’s got some new moves! He showed me something just now that I can’t do yet, making himself appear in two places at once! Can you do that?” 

“Self-projection? I’ve tried it a couple of times, but it’s very difficult to master.” She turned to Neal again. “You can do that?” 

“I practiced it on the farm. You wanna see?” 

“No!” his agitated mother interrupted. “Not again. Neal, we’ve already discussed this. Now eat your lunch. We’ll talk to Regina about your lessons…later.” 

David huffed, turning to place his hand on her arm. “Snow, we’ve talked about this! The boy’s got magic, just like Emma. It’s nothing to be ashamed of, or embarrassed about. Quite the opposite!”

“You didn’t have to go grovelling to the Head Teacher, or apologise to that boy’s parents to stop your son being suspended! It was bloody embarrassing, David!”

“Bludy embazzing,” yelled Hope, with a huge messy grin. 

“Mum, don’t swear!” said Neal and Emma, almost as one voice, before looking at each other and roaring with laughter. Snow, seeing their reaction, huffed angrily, got up from the table before passing Elizabeth into David’s arms, and stormed out towards the bathroom.

Regina saw her go. “What’s got into her?”  
  
“An incident at school yesterday,” David dropped a kiss on Lizzie’s cheek. “Neal took out someone who bullied his friend, by dropping him onto the school roof. They had to get Derek out with the big ladders to get him down. Nobody got hurt but…it was awkward for Snow. She does work there, after all!” 

Regina walked behind Neal, resting her hands on his shoulders. “His magic seems to have come in a lot earlier than his sister’s, or mine, that’s for sure; and it is rather powerful for someone so young. Why don’t you let me have him for a day this weekend? Maybe Saturday? I can help him with some restriction spells to help control the impulses.” David silently nodded. “Marian, would you mind looking after Honour and Margot then?”

“Of course not! You go ahead.”

Emma watched her brother lean back, beaming up at her best friend, in silent thanks, as she dropped a kiss on his forehead. _She’s so much better with children than adults, she thought._ “Regina, if you’re doing that with Neal, would you mind me joining you? I’ve hardly practised magic since the birth, and I could do with a refresher. Especially since the kid here can do things that I can’t! Killian’s off all day, so he could look after Lizzie…” 

“Good idea,” said Marian. “Emma, why don’t you ask Killian to bring them both over to our place for the day? I’ll do us some lunch, and we can go over the tour bookings for the new season. Then you two could take Neal off. I’m sure us ‘muggles’ will be fine handling the babies without you both...” 

\---

_ **The Following Saturday** _

“Shoes off, dear!” called Regina from behind him, as Neal rushed into the mansion once she opened the door. He did so in an instant. “Hang your jacket –!” he hadn’t heard that one, instead just charged up the stairs to get to Roland’s bedroom. Although Robin’s boy was a good two years older than Snow’s son, Roland had become a bit of an idol to Neal. _The boy who had grown up in the forest, in tents, hunting with his dad and the Merry Men. The boy who knew how to catch a rabbit, and could swim like a fish, faster than anyone. After he’d first seen the older boy’s army-post bedroom and tree house, he’d nagged his parents for something similar. Roland, always as considerate as his father, found the attention flattering._

“Jeez, that kid. He never seems to stop, does he? Wish I had half his energy,” said Emma, following in behind her, carrying shopping bags they’d picked up on the way back from the vault. 

“I’m sure you were just as annoyingly energetic at his age!” said her friend, as they also took their boots off, before walking into the kitchen. “It seems birthing does rather sap the energy levels, doesn't it?”

“Tell me about it! I did my first jog this week, and felt like I was going to collapse after only a couple of miles. I only went down to the docks and back. It was pathetic!”

“Well at least you’re able to jog right now. Whereas some of us...” 

“Sorry, I forgot to ask. Did you get those stitches sorted out? Any problems?” _To Emma, one of the best things about the close friendship and trust they’d developed over the years, was the fact she and Regina could now tell each other anything. Neither woman had ever had a big sister or close friend like that in their troubled pasts and it was an unspoken gift for both of them. _

“There was some sort of infection, so she’s given me some medication and painkillers. I should be better in a week or so.” 

“Good. Well if it makes you feel any better, I haven’t had sex since giving birth, either! It was the same after having Hope. It feels like everything’s falling out down there, doesn’t it? If Kill called out my name, he’d get an echo!” she started to chuckle, even as she said it.

“Thank you for that unnecessarily graphic description, Swan!” she replied tartly, unable to hide her own grin as she rolled her eyes. “Try not to tell Hope or Elizabeth that in future, or I guarantee they'll never make you a grandmother!” 

“Sorry. Still, true isn’t it? I kinda feel guilty for him; me not being in the mood and all. But at least you don’t need to feel guilty about Robin and Marian; they can take care of each other, after all…” 

“You should really consider a career in counselling! Perhaps Archie Hooper has a vacancy…” 

“Excuse me, ladies?” said a deeper voice from behind Emma, catching them by surprise. Emma blushed as Killian stepped around them towards the kitchen sink. “I’m just making a coffee for Marian, as she’s nursing Honour in the lounge. Lizzie’s asleep and Hope’s in there playing. You two want a coffee?” 

“Erm…please,” groaned Emma, hoping he hadn’t heard them. “Everything been okay here?”

‘Fine,” Killian pulled out cups from a rack. “Young Roland’s been in his tree house and outside most of the time. Hope’s been drawing, and we’ve had time to plan the summer excursions on the Jolly. We launch in May.”

“And Honour and Elizabeth?” asked Regina. “Any problems?”

“None whatsoever. Quite the opposite in fact. Whenever they cried for some reason, Marian put them close to each other. It seems to calm them dramatically. We had them share a cot a little earlier. It’s odd, but they appear to feed off each other’s emotions. I just fed and changed Lizzie, and she’s taking a short nap. Go on through, and I’ll bring these in. Unless you’d rather both stay here and talk about your respective love lives? Or lack of them?”

Stepping into the lounge, the first thing Emma spotted was Regina’s wife propped up in a comfy armchair, cradling their own six-week-old, nursing her. It took her a few moments for Emma to realise, as Regina stepped in behind her, that something was different. _Marian was feeding her. Breastfeeding her!_ “Oh, sorry Marian! When he said you were feeding, I just thought he meant a bottle! Do you want some privacy?”

“Hi Emma. No, not all, come on in. She’s almost finished.” 

“Thanks,” she drew closer, seeing an apparently contented Honour suckling on her, some milk sliding down her cheek. “I didn’t realise you could feed her yourself? I mean, I’ve heard of wet nurses and stuff, and read about people doing it for other women’s babies, but I thought you had to have recently had a baby yourself?” 

“Apparently not. I was giving her a feed a few nights ago, after we finally persuaded Gina to let us help, and my milk came in without warning. It means this one…” as she spoke, Regina walked around to her, giving her a light peck on the lips, “…can finally have a decent night’s sleep! So, we’re both feeding, and expressing for Robin's shift.”

“That’s brilliant! I could do with that. Kill, we need another wife to help me out here!” she joked, as he entered the room with a tray.

“Fine, I’ll start interviewing, then. Polyamory seems to be in vogue in Storybrooke these days. I think you prefer brunettes?” he smirked, earning glares from both her and Regina, but a big grin from Marian.

“Gina, did you tell Emma about what we found out at the hospital?” Marian passed the baby over to Regina, who placed her on her shoulder, to burp her. “About me and Honour?” 

“Oh. No, I’m sorry, it clean slipped my mind! Should I have? I wasn’t sure who you wanted people to know…” 

“Swan, it appears Marian here, is the _biological_ mother of Honour,” said Killian, “and so is Regina.”

“Uh? Sorry, did you say Marian? Both? What, are we talking 'magic' babies here? Last time I heard, you needed a man involved somewhere down the line. Ask Ruby, she had to go find one!” 

“Robin _is_ Honour’s father, in all ways,” Regina tried to clarify. “But, after we had her DNA tested, it would appear that Marian and I are _both_ her natural mothers. Magic is a strange thing. I wasn’t going to say anything to anyone unless Marian specifically wanted me to.” She smiled down on her, kissing the top of her head. 

“I want people to know. I’m proud of it.”

“Well, erm, congratulations Marian, I guess?” 

“Thank you, Emma. Gina, how did Neal's ‘magical morning’ go?” 

“Rather well, considering it’s his first ‘real’ lesson. He’s rather bright, and a surprisingly attentive pupil; unlike his big sister,” she smirked as Emma rolled her eyes. “Rather different to my own first magic lesson with the imp! He had me dangling from a castle wall!”

“Sounds familiar," said Emma, "You had me dangling from a bridge! But then again, Neal’s always been your favourite!”

“Very true, I’m glad you noticed! Anyway, it would appear that over the last couple of months he’s picked up some new magical skills,” she looked at Marian. “Several of them from our own fiancé.”

“Robin? He never said anything. He hardly ever sees him. Although, now you mention it, Neal does hang around Roland quite a bit, so that could explain it. Why, is something wrong?”

“Not wrong, but...unfamiliar. Rumpelstiltskin taught me, and I taught Emma. But Robin was taught by Merlin, in a highly intensive mind induction. There’s things there I need to understand. So it might be useful for Robin to join us for the next lesson. Or Merlin, for that matter.”

Marian sniggered. “Are you really saying _you_ need to be taught magic by Robin? My Gina, haven’t you come far?”

“Not ‘taught’, my dear! Let’s just say he has a few skills I would like to better understand.”

“I keep forgetting Robin’s got magic too,” said Emma. “I haven’t seen him use it since I was with him waiting down in the harbour for you guys to come back in. He’d just had Merlin’s induction, and he told me about the new powers. I didn’t believe him, so he used it to read my mind. Weird!”

“And to confirm the colour of your underwear too, I gather?” said Marian, grinning at her.

“He told you about that?” Emma’s cheeks flushed at the embarrassing memory. _When she’d challenged him to prove his x-ray powers by telling her what colour underwear she had on! She’d said it in the heat of the moment and had momentarily forgotten she’d gone commando!_ She’d never told Killian the details, and he was now looking at her suspiciously. 

“Underwear?” he asked, puzzled. “Why would Robin be concerned about your underwear?” 

“Flesh tone!” Regina interjected, to save her blushes. “Flesh tone coloured, he said. Jones, your ever-doubtful wife didn’t believe him, when he told her he could now see through solid objects whenever he wished. So, she challenged him by asking him what she was wearing under her jeans. Isn’t that right, Emma?” 

“Erm, yeah…flesh toned…that’s right,” mumbled an awkward Saviour, grateful for the get out. 

He scratched his beard, considering what he’d heard. “In that case, I need to remember never to wager money against him at a card table!” Then he looked at Emma. “And good job you decided to wear some knickers that day, don’t you think?” Marian and Regina both chuckled as his now pink-cheeked wife glared back at him 

“Killian!” However, her embarrassment was spared by her cell phone coming to life. The station? 

“Emma Jones,” she answered. Even the others could hear a clearly anxious voice on the other end. “Mulan? What is it? What’s going on?” 

“Emma? It’s David. He’s been involved in an accident! His patrol car’s been hit by a truck.” 

She went numb, her face changing from pink to white in an instant. “What? Dad? How…how is he?”

There was a pause on the other end, seconds that felt like hours. “Not good. They’ve taken him in to hospital in an ambulance a couple minutes ago. Hank Morgan’s on his way there now.”

The others saw her jaw drop, Killian rushing to her side as he saw her knees wobble, clamping his arm behind her back, to stop her falling to the floor. “Swan? What’s happened?” 

She almost dropped the phone. “It’s dad! A truck’s hit him…” 

\---


	53. Please don't die!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Her father's been critically injured. Can they save him?

“It’s dad! A truck’s hit him…” 

The atmosphere changed in an instant, as an ashen-faced Emma repeated Mulan’s words. “They’ve taken them to hospital. It’s bad, apparently.”

Marian was the first onto her feet. “Go! We’ll take care of Neal and the girls…”

“Emma, let’s get…” Killian hardly got the words out, as Emma suddenly disapparated in front of them without warning, leaving a familiar cloud of white mist, “…over there!” he looked at the spot where she’d stood. “Guess I’ll be driving there alone then…”

“No, hang on. Mari, could you take her for me?” Regina handed the baby back to her wife. “We’ll teleport; it’ll be quicker. I’ll be back shortly, my love.” A moment later, Marian was left alone with the babies.

\---

Being married to the Saviour, Killian Jones had become used to being magically transported from place to place at a moment’s notice. However, he hadn’t anticipated apparating into what looked like a small, dark, broom cupboard. “What the bloody hell?”

“Safest place around here,” said Regina, standing beside him. “I teleported on to the wards a couple of years ago, and a nurse almost dropped a baby she was holding! Wait a minute...” With a twirl of her fingers, a small light shone above them, and the locked cupboard opened, allowing them to step out into what appeared to be a corridor. Vaguely recognising where he was, he sprinted through it to a reception desk. After a moment’s questions, the woman sitting behind it told them where David Nolan had been admitted. Two minutes later, they arrived outside a room to find Emma standing, talking to a nurse neither of them recognised.

“Mrs. Jones, we really won’t know anything, until we get the results of the EEG. Your father was only admitted fifteen minutes ago. He’s unconscious, and all I know is he received a blow to the head from an RTA. He’s being x-rayed as we speak, so we should know a little more once we have some results. I’m sorry but that’s all I can offer you at the moment! Can you tell me who’s his next of kin?”

“My mother – his wife.” She felt guilty not having though of her earlier. “I’d best give her a ring.”

“Swan?” she turned, not having realised Killian was there. _He knew from past experience that when she was this highly stressed, it was best not to hug her, as she tended to race away. So, he merely rested a hand on her arm._ “Let me call her?”

“How did you get here so quick?” though the moment she saw her best friend standing a few feet away, she knew the answer. “Regina?”

The trembling voice nearly broke the brunette’s heart. “It’s okay, Marian’s taking care of them. They’ll be fine so don’t worry about that. I’ll head back there soon, but I just wanted to see how you were.”

“You just heard her,” Emma glanced back to the door where the nurse had gone. “They’re x-raying him right now. We just have to wait.” Then she looked up at her husband. “Yeah, Killian, could you give her a call? Just say he’s in hospital but don’t give her the details yet?”

He nodded, pulling out his phone to tap the buttons. “It’s going straight to voicemail. I’ll leave a message.” He stepped closer to the window to do so, just asking her to call him back as soon as she could. As he spoke, Regina stepped in front of her best friend, resting both hands on her arms.

“Perhaps I should just teleport over to the farm? It’ll be quicker…”

Emma looked up with watery eyes. “Erm…yeah…perhaps,” she seemed to be fighting off tears, and found it almost impossible to hide the trembling in her voice. “I think she said something about going over to Ella’s place today.”

“I’ll find her,” she looked into her sad eyes. “Emma, I’m so sorry…” she opened her arms, and Emma went crashing into them, tears finally coming. She wept, holding on tightly, as thought her life depended on it. Until finally, resting her head on her shoulder, her voice was almost a whisper.

_“She said ‘next of kin’! You don’t think…?”_

“No. Emma, one thing I know about David, is he’s a survivor! In all the years I’ve known him, he’s been one of the most resilient people I’ve ever known. I’m sure he’ll get through this…” _Although she said the words, she didn’t quite believe them herself. _

“But this isn’t magic, Gina, it’s a head injury! He’s in a coma!”

“Well he’s been in one before, hasn’t he? I’m sure he’ll pull through. You just need to have-”

Her words were interrupted by a door opening, banging against the wall, as two people, a man and a woman, walked in. “Where’s my husband?” demanded Snow White, of the young receptionist who had just walked back in. “Where have you taken David Nolan?”

“He’s…he’s in the x-ray department right now, Mrs. Nolan.” the receptionist seemed suddenly nervous. “There’s a doctor with him. I don’t have the details yet, but I’ve just been told he’ll be going straight to theatre after that.”

“Which doctor?” her expression was severe and her tone imperious. “Who’s treating him?”

“Doctor Whale. He treats all head injuries himself. If you could-”

“Listen very carefully, nurse. Doctor Whale is NOT to operate on him until he’s spoken to me, is that clear?”

_She clearly hadn’t noticed her daughter and the others as she came in. Emma was taken aback by the voice she almost didn’t recognise. Her mother had assumed an air of authority she’d never seen before. Like she was taking control. And in a way it calmed her. Just a little._

“I’ll talk to the nurses there, to pass on the message.”

“No, nurse,” _she hadn’t noticed the impressive figure of Sheriff Hank Morgan, who’d followed Snow into the room. _“You need to tell Doctor Whale yourself! Mrs. Nolan here, is his next-of-kin, and you require her permission before you operate. Please go and tell him now!” The nurse nodded nervously, walking out of the room.

“Mum?” said Emma, stepping away from the others.

“Emma?” it was the first time Snow realised who was also in the room, her demeanour instantly changing as she saw her nervousness. “Emma, come here, honey!” she stepped in front of her, wrapping her daughter in her arms, the blonde welcoming her mother’s comfort, for a change.

_“It, it doesn’t look good, mum!”_ she breathed. _“They brought him here in a coma_…” she sniffled against her neck. “How did you find out he was here?”

“Hank phoned me, then he came to get me…” she gave him a sad smile over Emma’s shoulder.

As Regina watched them comfort each other, she realised the implications of what had happened. _They share a heart. If Charming dies, Snow dies! And judging by the serious expression on the Queen of Misthaven's face, she was more than aware!_

Snow released her hold, leaning back to look her in the face. “Honey, please look at me!” Emma looked up, wiping her running nose with the back of her wrist. “We’ve no idea how badly your father has been hurt. You’re the bravest, most wonderful girl I’ve ever known and I’m so proud of you. But I need you to be brave for a little bit longer. Now, if something happens and, god forbid, he doesn’t pull through, you need to know that your father loves you so very much, every bit as much as I do. And we need you to be there for Neal, to protect him till he grows up. And then, we expect you to love and protect each other. Always!”

_The mention of her little brother made Emma realise what Snow was getting at. _“Your heart! You, you split your heart, with him!” her voice started shaking once again as her jaw started to wobbled. “So that means if he dies…”

“We’ll protect them, Snow!” said Regina, herself now also feeling rather overcome with emotion, at the thought of Emma losing both her parents at once. “Both of them. You have my word!”

“Thank you, Regina,” Snow was clearly the most in control of the three of them right now, never taking her eyes off her daughter’s. “That means a lot to me. I know the pair of you have become very close.”

“You can’t both die!” tears continued falling down the blonde's cheeks. “There must be something?”

“Emma,” she took her trembling hands in her own. “Your father sacrificed his heart, and his life, for his family, twice. Last time he gave it to me to crush, just so I could get back to you and Henry. I don’t regret splitting mine to share and bring him back for one minute. Without him, I would never have had you, or Neal. But death must come to us all one day.”

“No, I’m not letting you go!” she dragged herself onto her once again. “I can’t!”

“You may not have to, but you can, and you must, Emma! For Hope, for Lizzie. And for Neal too…”

Hank and Killian watched their emotional scene. _Even they were feeling choked._ “I’ll walk on through and see what’s happening back there,” said the Sheriff.

“I’m coming with you,” said Snow, prising Emma off her.

“No, I really wouldn’t advise it Snow! Just in case…”

“I said I’m coming!” her hands cupped Emma’s cheeks, as she whispered. _“I will always love you!” _before turning to her son-in-law. “Take care of her, Killian. She needs you now.”

“Always.” His arm went around her back, preventing her folowing her mother and Hank. _The last thing he wanted her to see was both her parents dying._

“He’s not finished yet, Swan! Let the doctors so their thing. Come…” he forcibly pulled her into his chest to hold her.

Regina twirled her fingers, producing a large box of handkerchiefs. “Killian’s right, Emma,” she wiped her own eyes, before offering the box. “I may have cursed her for having so much of it in the past, but now you have to hold onto the thing she's most famous for. Hope!”

\---

_The next ten minutes felt like ten hours, as the Saviour paced the reception area. A nurse briefly appeared five minutes ago, to check on notes on her desktop, before rushing back out again. Regina now stood in a corner by a window, on the phone to somebody._

“I feel so bloody useless, just waiting here!” she raged. “Can’t someone at least just come out, and tell me what’s going on?”

Moments later, a door opened, and Sheriff Morgan appeared, looking solemn. All three immediately turned to him for answers. “Emma, your father’s alive, but still unconscious. You’re mother’s with him. He’s had some sort of emergency surgery, and Doctor Whale will be out shortly to explain everything. I’d best get back to the station, as we still don’t know the reason for the collision.”

“Who did this?” she demanded. “Was it Palmer, that piss-head mate of Leroy’s? If he was drunk, I swear to god I’m going to kill him!”

“It wasn’t Palmer, Emma. It was Geoffrey, his other driver. The medics pronounced him dead at the wheel.”

_Emma knew Geoffrey Shaw, but only vaguely. He seemed to be a nice, polite and rather shy man in his sixties. He drove the one truck that Rumpelstiltskin had specifically given the magical powers to pass over the town line, to collect produce from the land without magic. A widower, he rarely showed up at town events and to the best of her knowledge, he wasn’t a drinker. _

“Geoff Shaw? So, what happened? Had he been drinking?”

“Too early to say, but I doubt it. The way he was slumped over the wheel, it could have been a heart attack. Mulan’s getting an update from the Coroner when he can do the autopsy. I’ll let you know. Anyway, I’d best get over there. I’m sorry, Emma. If there’s anything I can do?”

_She hardly heard him leave as her mind went over recent events with her father. If anything happened to him, and Snow as a result, Henry would be devastated! And Hope? Would she ever grow up remembering her grandad? Prince Charming, the man who woke his mother up with true love’s kiss. The farmer’s boy who, with his wife, had led an entire realm. The man who fought off three royal guards one-handed, to save her life. The man who’d risked, and given, his own life for them. The man whose eventful life was possibly about to finally end as the result of a road accident. _

“Emma,” a soft hand on her arm tore her from her thoughts. “I’ve just spoken to Marian. Everything’s okay over there and we’ll look after Neal and the girl’s tonight, and till you’re both ready.”

“Erm…thanks, Gina. I appreciate it. I kinda want to speak to Neal, but not sure whether I should just yet, you know?”

“Of course. Well, we’re here when you need us.” As they spoke, the doors opened again, as a tired Doctor Victor Whale emerged, still in theatre shrubs.

“Emma, Regina, Captain Jones. I’ve just come out of the operating theatre…” 

“But my mum didn't want that! She said you shouldn’t!”

“I’ve already spoken to her. Your father needed an urgent medical procedure to save his life. I had to carry out an emergency craniectomy.”

“A cranie – brain surgery?” _This was worse than she thought._

“Not quite. It’s a procedure to remove a small part of the skull to relieve pressure from the brain swelling. We had no choice. I’ve explained everything to Snow. Sheriff Nolan had a rather traumatic brain injury when his head collided with the door of the car. Apart from a broken collar bone, the rest of his vitals and organs are good. So, now we have to monitor his brain activity for the next few days. We have a machine, called an EEG, on him right now, and his breathing is being handled mechanically. Now, we have to watch and wait. And hope.”

“You’re saying he’ll survive?”

“I’d rather not say, at this stage. It was a serious trauma.”

“Doctor Whale,” Regina intervened. “You’re aware that Sheriff Nolan and his wife have an ‘unusual’ heart situation, aren’t you?”

“You mean their functioning with a shared heart? Yes, I’m aware. We discussed it when Mrs. Nolan last fell pregnant. It does rather…complicate matters. Which is why I have also just spoken to The Sorcerer. I’m expecting him over a little later.”

“Merlin? Why him?” asked Emma. “Unless…” _she didn’t want to say the rest as she realised the most likely reason. To save the other half of Snow White’s heart, if he dies?_

“Magic is not my area of expertise. I think it best to allow for all eventualities.”

She nodded._ At least mum could get to live. _“Can I go and see him?”

“Of course. He’s being transferred to a room as we speak. Give us a few more minutes and we’ll come get you.”

\---

When she did eventually get into his room, Emma was mortified to see the state of her father. He lay silent, in the middle of a hospital bed, machines behind and to his left. Though heavily bandaged, at least six wires were protruding from his skull, arms and chest. An IV dripped fluid into his arm, and even though a plastic mask covered most of his face, a breathing tube came out the front of it. _The sight of her usually string, indefatigable father like this, broke her heart._ “Oh dad!” she sniffled. “What have they done to you?”

“Everything they can to keep him alive,” answered the crop-haired brunette sitting on his right, holding his hand. “Emma, come over here and talk to your father.” She stood, beckoning for Emma to take her place.

“And say what? He can’t even hear me.”

“I don’t believe that. He’ll hear you somehow. Sit…” she waved. “I’m going to the bathroom and I’ll be back as quickly as possible. Talk to him, Emma.”

She sighed, watching her leave. _Knowing her mother's calm resolve was hiding so much grief inside._

“Hi dad, it’s me. Emma. Got yourself banged up pretty good here, I see?” she wiped her cheek, trying to sound so much calmer than she felt. She listened to the regular, slow beeping from one machine that she assumed was monitoring his heartbeat, as the sporadic whooshing of the ventilator kept him breathing. Seeing his right hand lying lifeless, she wrapped her slender fingers around his, giving him the lightest squeeze. “Mum’s just popped out for a second. Regina’s family is looking after Neal at the moment and…” she stopped, thinking how pathetic she sounded. _This is my dad. I might never see him again, and I’m just telling him this rubbish!_

“Dad…I’m scared! I know I’m supposed to be the Saviour and everything, and I may be in my forties now, but I’m scared. I’ve only had a mum and dad for the last ten and I don’t want to lose you!” she wiped her face with her free hand. “I know I’ve been a real self-centred pain in the ass sometimes, and for that I’m really sorry. Most of my life I always wondered why you sent me away! I know you told me many times you had no choice, but it was only when I saw those wounds on you that I really accepted it. You almost died to save me…”

Feeling her throat drying up, she swallowed. “And then you did it again, didn’t you? Told mum to crush your heart, so she could get back to me and Henry. And what did I do? I told you I wanted to take him back to New York, like the selfish bitch I’ve always been!” It was getting harder to speak, so she focused her magic on a small water jug on a table nearby, and a glass appeared in her free hand. Taking a large slug of it, she wiped her lips to continue.

“I’m sorry for that, and everything I’ve done to make life harder for you. But please don’t die on me, dad? I love you! I want Lizzie and Hope to have their grandpa! I need them to know you too! I don’t want Neal growing up without his dad. I need you around when Henry has kids! Cos he will. He’ll be like you. He’ll be a great dad!” tears now cascaded down her cheeks, and she did nothing to stop them anymore. “Please don’t die? I couldn’t bear that…”

As she spoke, Emma felt something against her hand. _Pressure. A squeeze?_ It was his fingers! “Dad?” she sniffled, “Dad, did you hear me? Dad, do that again? Squeeze my fingers!” she stayed deadly still. Again, the slightest of pressure as his larger fingers seemed to move against her own! The sounds from the machines didn’t change, but she definitely felt it!

\---

She told Snow, the moment she walked back through the door.

“Okay, stay with him, Emma. Just keep taking to him while I get Whale!” Snow went out and found him by the reception desk, talking to Killian and Merlin, who had just arrived.

\---

“I felt something!” Emma almost yelled at them. “I’m telling you - he just squeezed my hand!”

Victor Whale didn’t look up, instead concentrating on the results of a printout he’d taken, of the last half hour of monitoring David’s brain activity, while Snow continued holding her true love’s hand. Emma stood at the foot of the bed, while Merlin stood watching from the door, staying silent.

“I’m not making this up, for god’s sake! Do something!”

“I believe you, Emma, I really do,” said Victor, looking up. “But I’m trying to see if he responded to your voice, or whether it was an involuntary movement, caused by your hand in his.”

Snow stood, beckoning her. “Emma, come over here and do it again. Take your father’s hand, and talk to him, the same way you were talking to him earlier.”

“Hold on!” Merlin spoke for the first time. “Victor, would you mind?” the Sorcerer squeezed past the medic on David’s left, forcing himself between the cot and the monitor, before lowering his hands either side of the patient’s head, not touching it, just floating an inch above. He nodded to Emma to continue.

“Erm…dad. It’s me again. You’re in the hospital right now…” she mumbled nervously, feeling awkward now there were others listening to her. “I asked you to squeeze my fingers if you could hear me…”

_“Emma,”_ her mother’s voice was weirdly calm. _“Just say the things you were saying to him before.”_

She nodded back. She hated showing her emotions and weakness to others. _But this might be one of the last times she saw him!_ “Dad. Daddy, I love you. And I need you back with us. Neal needs his father. I do too. And Lizzie and Hope need to know their grandpa.” She could feel the tears once again start to build, but she held back. Moving closer to his head, her voice wobbled. _“Please don’t die. You’d break my bloody heart. Please dad, I need you here! I…I need my daddy too!”_

Listening silently, a tear slid down Snow’s cheek as she listened. She knew how hard her daughter found it to open up to her feelings, so unlike herself. _Emma was so like David in that, and it was only being married to her that helped him open up to them._

“LOOK!” Emma gasped, as the still fingers twitched, just slightly. It was small, but Snow spotted it, and gasped too. Victor looked across, and back to the little EEG screen to see if there’d been any change. He slowly shook his head from side to side. _Nothing._

“I felt it!” said Merlin, his eyes closed, hands still suspended over David’s head. “He’s there…”

“But…there’s nothing showing?” said Whale. “No brain activity?”

“There is, doctor, but it’s very low level right now! He’s still with us all right…”

The moment she heard Merlin’s words, Snow’s shoulders sagged, and she shook, as a whole dam full of emotions finally released themselves. Then the tears came. “I knew it! I knew it!” she bawled. “I knew my David wouldn’t leave me!”

Emma quickly stood, engulfing her mother in her arms as they cried together. Merlin and Whale watched, the former with a smile, but the latter with a look of concern on his face. _He didn’t want to destroy their moment, but they needed to know the facts!_ Once they’d stilled and calmed, he spoke. 

“Ladies, while Professor Merlin here may have detected something, the monitors have not! I would caution too much optimism right now, as we still may not-”

“My husband is going to come back to me, Doctor! I know it!” She leaned across, kissing David’s exposed forehead. “Aren’t you, my darling?”

On the opposite side, Merlin’s hands moved again to either side of the head, focusing his magic, the moment Snow moved back. “He can sense her! I think she’s right, doctor!"

\---

Half an hour later, as the Sorcerer was leaving the hospital, Emma rushed out from her father’s room to stop him. “Merlin, wait! I need to ask you something.”

“Of course. What is it?”

“Why did Whale call you in? It wasn’t really a problem with magic, was it?”

He sighed. “It was, and it wasn’t.”

“So, it was to do with mum, and their split heart?”

“You’re a bright woman, Emma Swan. Yes, it was about the single heart they share. Doctor Whale believed there was a high chance they were going to lose King David. He wanted to know whether, if that happened, there was a way to prevent Queen Snow dying too…”

She shivered. It confirmed her worst fears. “And is there? Would there have been a way to save her?”

“Yes. But it would have meant removing the half-heart from your father before his death. The logic being that, if he was already brain dead, he would have no need of it. It could be restored to your mother. Snow guessed what he was thinking, and refused to allow it to be taken.”

“But if dad had died with it inside him – she’d have died too!”

“Very true!” He smiled down on her. “But you seem to forget about the virtue your mother holds inside? Holds it more than anyone in all the realms. A virtue you even named your daughter after.”

“Hope.”

“Hope. Indeed. Your mother's a remarkable woman, Emma; as is your father. Together, they led an entire realm and overcame true evil, armed only with hope and belief and without the benefit of magic. You know, I heard those words of love you gave your father in there. It was powerful stuff! Words like that have a particular magic all of their own. Love is food for the young and old alike. I know you find expressing your feelings extremely difficult, but I would strongly urge you to use those same words to your father when he wakes up. As I’m sure he will…eventually.”

“I’ll try to remember that.”

“Good. There’s nothing sweeter, for most parents, than to hear their child’s devotion to them. Nothing sweeter.”

She stayed silent for a moment, thinking of their shared time in Camelot. “I know you said there’s several of you ‘clone Merlins’ around, but you seem to be in Storybrooke a lot these days? Are you planning on living here or something?”

He chuckled. “Sadly not. But I do have some duties to perform here. The next magical generation is coming along, and I need to be around sometimes to guide it. Plus, I do own a share of your Captain’s sailing company, do I not? I like to check on my ‘assets’ from time to time.”

“I forgot about that! How about joining us for dinner soon? I’ve a lot of questions for you. About Camelot. You pretending to die. My daughters…”

“I know you have," he had a smug look. "I’m a seer, remember? And yes, I’d love to come to dinner.”

\---


	54. It’s a boy, David. You’re going to have another son!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Emma makes a discovery.

** _The Swan-Jones residence_ **

Snow stayed by David’s bed the entire first night, the whoosh of the respirator and the heart monitor’s incessant beeping being the only noises heard. Emma had finally, after her husband’s and mother’s continual pushing, decided to go home and try to get some sleep but, with Hope and Lizzie staying over at the Locksley residence, she barely slept a wink, waking Killian several times in the process.

He found her at a little before five, in the kitchen, making coffee. “I guess you’ve given up trying to sleep? You best pour me one of those, while you’re at it.”

“Sorry, babe.” She had dark rings under her eyes, which looked sore. “I couldn’t get back into it.” she poured him a cup alongside hers, handing it to him. “I need to tell Neal about dad this morning. I’m dreading that…”

“Let me do that? No disrespect love, but the way you’re looking, it may come across worse than it is! We don’t need to alarm the boy more than necessary.”

“Alarm him? Killian, dad could still die! After Merlin left, Whale gave me some more details. Dad’s brain is swelling from the injuries. If the swelling pushes down on something he mentioned, then it’s all over! Then, they’d have to get his heart out quick, otherwise mum dies too!”

“I know, love. You mentioned it, several times. I’m just saying…let’s just let the boy know that his father’s condition is serious. Don’t tell him anymore unless things deteriorate.”

“I guess. Whale said they were going to do some sort of ‘chilling’, to make his head colder, to reduce the swelling if it got worse. He said we just have to wait, and hope.”

“Speaking of which, I’ll go over to the Locksley’s and collect the girls. Leave them with me. Is that milk of yours in the fridge still okay to use?”

“I wouldn’t. I’ll express some more.” Then her mind went to how she left them last night. “Shit! I think we only left two bottles with them! I’d best get over there…”

He rested a hand on her arm. “Calm, it’s all in hand love! I spoke to Marian last night. She says they’ll try her with theirs. One advantage to having two nursing mothers in one home, right?”

“I guess. I hope she’ll just wash out the bottles. I’m not sure how I feel about another woman breastfeeding my own baby.”

“I really wouldn’t worry about it,” he gave her a sad smile, looking her over. “Now, why don’t you run yourself a relaxing bath, and give yourself a decent hairwash? I’ll bring you in another coffee.”

“Bath? Hairwash? You trying to say I stink or something?”

“I’d never be so uncouth, love! But you had a long day yesterday, and you’ve been up all night.”

“You know I can spot a lie, Killian Jones, but I can also tell avoidance when I hear it! Anyway, I wouldn’t argue. I do look like a bag of shit right now. And my hair looks like I’ve been dragged through a hedgerow backwards! You’re right, I’d better go bathe.”

\---

** _Storybrooke Hospital_ **

It was just after eight, three hours later, when Emma returned to the ward. Realising the sight of their grandfather wired up to all the equipment might be upsetting for Neal and the babies, she left Killian to go talk with them and bring them home if necessary. Walking into the emergency ward reception, she was surprised to find her mother talking to the nurses, with a coffee in her hand, rather than by David’s bedside.

“Mum? Everything ok?”

“Hello Emma darling,” Snow kissed her on the cheek, then looked at her tired eyes. “Did you manage to get some sleep?”

“Not really. Killian virtually ordered me into the bath! How’s dad?”

“No change. The nurses are going in there every ten minutes. Ruby’s in with him right now. She brought some clothes over from my place, and virtually ordered me to go shower! She brought me some breakfast which I couldn’t face. Then she told me off for not eating it, saying David would be annoyed if I didn’t eat properly. Then lovely Jenny here…” she looked across to a young nurse typing behind the desk, “…just got me a hot coffee and a bacon roll.”

“Clothes? Mum, I could have popped home for you before I came here! You should have said.”

“You need sleep too, my love, and I didn’t want to disturb you after yesterday. Now, I need a little fresh air, so I’m going to go outside and walk around the block for a few minutes. Have you spoken to Neal?”

“Nope. We agreed Killian should do it, in case I get a bit…um…you know?”

“I do. You’re right, he’ll probably be calmer about this. You go through. I’ll be back shortly…”

\---

A minute later, she was about to enter the room where her father had been moved to, when she noticed the door was already open. She spotted Ruby, her back to her, resting on the edge of the bed, talking to him. She smiled to herself, remembering how close the wolf was to both of her parents. They went way back, according to Snow. But what struck her was the tender way Ruby was resting his lifeless right hand against her now large baby-bump, stroking it. She was about to announce her presence, when Ruby spoke again.

“We all want you back, David! Neal and Emma still need you around for a long time yet. And what about those beautiful little girls of Emma’s? And Henry, of course. They all need their grandad! You know, every time I see Henry come back, he reminds me more and more of you when you were his age? All muscles and chest!” _It warmed Emma’s heart hearing her words._ _Ruby knew so much about her parents’ past, and she only got little snippets of it from time to time._

But what she said next, threw her completely!

_“And I can’t wait for this one to meet his little brother. We weren’t planning on telling anyone the sex before the birth. But under the circumstances, I thought you of all people needed to know. It’s a boy, David. You've given us a son! Can you feel him?”_

Emma could hardly breath. _Had she heard right? David’s? _The air seemed to have left her lungs as she stepped back from the door, into the corridor. _His son?_ Wide-eyed, she watched as Ruby lifted her dad’s hand from her belly, before kissing the back of it, and holding it in her own. 

“Sorry, could I squeeze past?” said a voice from Emma’s side, making her start. She turned to see a tall nurse, pushing a wide trolley with some sort of machine on it, looked at her, smiling.

“What? Oh...erm...sure...sorry!” she moved back against the wall, to let her through. As she passed, she looked back in the room to see Ruby, now standing, looking straight at her, her father’s hand back on the bed.

“Emma? Sorry, I didn’t even notice you were there! Come on in. Snow’s here somewhere. She just popped out to get cleaned up and something to eat. She’ll be back in a minute…” The tall brunette looked into the Saviour’s eyes. _Emma seemed unusually startled. Nervous even._

“Yeah...I saw her a couple minutes ago.” Her mind was racing. “She went for a walk outside. To, um, wake herself up.”

“Good idea. She was here all night. Emma,” she walked in front of her, “I’m so sorry about your dad! Your poor mum. How’re you bearing up?” she opened her arms to hug her, but Emma stepped back, away from her, looking down to avoid her gaze.

“As well as could be…under the circumstances.”

“Of course.” Ruby couldn’t fail to notice the blonde’s frostiness as she refused to look up at her. _Had she been there all along, listening? _“Well, Dot and I are thinking of you all. If there’s _anything_ we can do for you in the meantime, like looking after the girls or something? Just let us know, okay?”

“Sure…yeah, thanks.” Still looking down, shuffling awkwardly from side-to-side.

“Okay. Now you’re here, I’d best be off, as they only let two of us in at once and your mum might be waiting outside? Take care, all of you…” she moved to try and kiss her cheek, and Emma almost flinched as she again even further back. _She'd definitely heard!_

She quietly stepped past her and into the corridor, leaving Emma standing alone.

The moment Ruby got into the reception area, seeing Snow had still not returned, she pulled out her cellphone and typed a message to her oldest friend:

_'Snow, I think I might have caused a problem with Emma! Call me?'_

\---

Emma’s mind was a whirlwind as she sat down on the chair next to her unconscious father. _Dad got her pregnant? She’s mum’s best friend! He’d never be unfaithful, would he? _She remembered how he was married and living with Kathryn when she first met him, but having an affair with the then Mary Margaret. _But that was before the curse!_ Then she remembered something Snow told her months ago, about Ruby and Dorothy finding a donor?_ But they’re supposed to be anonymous, aren’t they? _Then she remembered Ruby resting her dad’s hand on her belly. And kissing the back of it._ She also looked guilty when she spotted her standing outside! How could Ruby do that to mum?_

All these thoughts were whizzing around, as she looked at the silent figure in the bed._ Dad, an adulterer? Well, he certainly had form… _Then she was awoken from her thoughts by someone walking in. Snow.

“Ruby's gone already? Oh, that’s a shame, she only just got here!” she squeezed beside Emma’s chair to lean over and drop a kiss on David’s forehead. “Have you been talking to him? Did you get another reaction?”

_Should I tell her about Ruby? How can I? It’d break her bloody heart!_ “No, no reaction. Not yet.”

“Emma, you look like you’ve seen a ghost! Something happened? Apart from your dad, I mean?”

_I can’t do that to her, Not now._ “No. I’m…I guess I’m not feeling too good. You know, I think I'm going to get some fresh air myself.” She stood. “Do you mind?”

“Of course not. Your father knows you were here, that’s the main thing. You get off and get some sleep. I’m staying.” _Snow watched her stand, seemingly oblivious to everything around her._ “I was going to call Regina later, to let her know I’d like Neal to come over tomorrow. Do you think-” she stopped as Emma seemed to completely ignore her, walking out the room. _Something’s wrong. Killian? The baby?_

She bent down to pick her phone out of her bag, sighing when she realised she’d once again, left it off since last night. Switching it back on, she was ready to call her son-in-law when half a dozen texts came in, each offering a familiar ‘beep’ sound. She quickly glanced at them, before seeing the most recent, left by Ruby less than ten minutes ago. 

_'Snow, I think I might have caused us a problem with Emma! Call me?_

\---

Once she’d left the hospital, Emma took a long walk down the hill towards the docks to clear her head. Sitting on that familiar bench overlooking the quays, she looked down at the watch Henry had brought her as a present from his European trip. It was just after nine. _She’d spent less than half an hour in the hospital. Less than half an hour to see her father, who could be dead shortly._ She’d wanted to spend time with him, but the moment she’d heard Ruby’s words she couldn’t get out of there fast enough.

_‘It’s a boy, David.’ _

_‘You’re going to have another son! Can you feel him?’_

_Surely David wouldn’t have cheated on her mother?_ As the thought went around and around, in her mind, she realised she may have been overreacting. _But the loving way the woman had kissed the back of his hand. How she’d stroked her fingers through his hair._ That bothered her. She could imagine the look on her mother’s face if she’d seen her do just that. And the guilty look! Like she’d been caught. She stared over the harbour, looking at she ships docked. The most magnificent one there, as usual, was Killian’s pride and joy, the Jolly Roger. _What that magnificent ship had seen over three centuries (she called it a boat once, and the glare of contempt from him guaranteed she wouldn’t do that again) would fill several of Henry’s storybooks alone!_ People were milling around it, preparing it for the launch in two weeks’ time. Tourists would be travelling on it shortly, having no idea it was the real pirate ship, from a real land of magic. As the ship was bathed in sunshine, she looked out to sea, over the horizon. She’d long come to understand what attracted her husband to a life on the ocean. _The chance to escape, even temporarily._

It was as these thoughts swilled around, that her phone buzzed with a new text. Snow.

_Mum: Emma, you need to come back. Something’s happened. Bring Neal._

“Shit!”

\---

Fearing the worst, Emma teleported straight to Mifflin Street. Explaining the urgency to Regina, the brunette had insisted on coming with her and her brother to the hospital.  
  


“Emma, it may be bad news. Are you sure you want to take Neal in there? I’d like to be here for you both, if…” she stopped herself, looking down on the boy.

“Bad news? Em? What bad news, what’s happening?” _The pair winced, knowing he hadn’t even been told of his father’s accident yet. Emma wilted under his shocked stare._

“Neal,” Regina dropped to her knees. “Your father’s been involved in an accident, when he was in his patrol car. He’s in here and your mother’s with him.” Emma mouthed a silent ‘thank you’ to her friend. “But we need you to be a big, brave young man when you see them, all right?”

“Dad’s been in an accident?” his face went white. “Is he…alive?”

“He is, bro, but very, very poorly.” His sister finally added. “We’ll let mum know we’re here before we decide whether it’s okay for you to go in there. But you need to know, before you see him, that there’s some tubes and things in him right now, helping him to breath and listening to his body.”

“Is he going to die?”

_Jeez, kids cut through all the bullshit, don't they?_ The women looked to each other, unsure how to answer, when Ruby reappeared in the reception area, but this time with Dorothy walking in beside her.

“What the hell are _you_ doing back here?” asked Emma, coldly.

“Snow asked me to come back. She said it was important. I brought Dorothy, just in case…”

Regina couldn’t fail to notice the icy glare Emma sent the wolf, and was just about to ask what was going on, when Snow herself appeared from the wards. “Good, you’re here!” She walked across to Neal, silently pulling him into her arms and dropping a kiss on his head. “Ruby, thanks for coming back so quickly! Regina, Dorothy – it’s nice to see you both.”

“How’s David?” asked Regina. “Emma said there’s been a change?”

“There has. He’s improved slightly, but he’s still unconscious.”

“Improved?” gasped Emma. “But...from your message, I thought he’d got worse! I raced over to her place to grab Neal, to get here like you asked. You scared the shit out of me!”

“Language, Emma, Neal’s present!” she softly rebuked her. “I only said that something has happened. It don’t know what happened when you two were here earlier, but by the time I got back, that machine monitoring your father was going crazy! The doctors said it’s a good sign but want to know what happened to trigger it. That’s why I asked you back. That, and, just in case things do take a turn for the worse, I need to talk to you. Both of you.” She turned to the young nurse at the desk. “Jenny, which room did you say we could use?”

“That one over there, Mrs. Nolan,” she pointed to a door. “It’s a little meeting room. Nobody’s using it for a couple of hours.”

“Thank you. Neal, Emma, come with me please? You too, Rubes.” Regina, you can go in and see David, if you want? Jenny can show you which room.” She looked at the last woman. “Dorothy, it's two visitors at a time, so you can go in with Regina to see him, if you want?”

“I’d rather she was with me, Snow!” said Ruby_. If Emma was going to go ballistic at her, she’d need all the support she can get! _

Snow nodded, walking towards the meeting room door, opening it to let everyone in. Emma held on to Neal’s shoulder, wondering whether her mother was going to give her more bad news about David, but just wanted to stay positive for Neal. Seeing a square table and chairs, she followed him around one side, both siblings sitting. However, when she saw Ruby and Dorothy, the former looking wary, move to sit opposite, she glared back.

“Why does she need to be here?” her voice as icy as before, making Ruby flinch. Dorothy sat down next to her, taking her hand in her own.

“You'll find out in a minute!” said Snow, firmly. “I asked her to come back, because of something you may have overheard this morning!” _Her harder tone with her daughter surprised Emma._

“Wait – you knew?” _What the hell’s going on?_

“Of course I knew. It was my suggestion!”

“Well I don’t! What are you talking about?” yelled Neal. “Somebody want to tell me what’s going on? Why I’m in here, instead of seeing dad?”

“Sorry, my love,” Snow sat next to him, dropping a kiss on his head. “I’ll take you in to see him in a minute, once the doctors have left. But there’s something I need to tell you and your sister. It’s about Ruby’s baby.” He looked confused, while Emma’s brow arched.

“You know how Ruby and Dorothy are two of our best friends, don’t you?” He nodded. “Well, for some time now, they wanted to have a baby of their own. Either by adopting a baby, like Regina did with Henry, or get help.”

“Miss Stevens told us about eggs and sperm at school, in the sex education classes. But Rubes and Dottie are girls! How can they have a baby?”

“By going to something called a fertility clinic. And getting them to arrange to get sperm, from someone they call a ‘donor’.”

“That kinda makes sense. So that’s what you did, Rubes?”

“We tried to, Neal,” said Ruby, feeling slightly awkward. “But they wouldn’t let us have any…”

His mother cut in. “It seems the lady who runs the clinic, doesn’t think that it’s right for two women to love each other, live together and have a baby. So, they have to go to the back of the waiting list. Or try to find a baby to adopt.”

“That’s not fair! They’d be great mums!” The two women opposite him beamed at his words.

“Thanks, Neal, it’s lovely to hear you to say that,” Dorothy spoke for the first time. “But unfortunately, there’s still a lot of people who think two women like us, or two men, living together or marrying each other, is wrong.”

“That’s just stupid! Doctor Whale’s getting married to his boyfriend next year, and he’s a doctor! And my friend Pip's dad’s got two wives, and he’s the mayor! And Aunty Gina and Aunty Marian. They're married…”

“You’re quite right, my love, it is stupid,” said Snow. “But they’ve got Philip and Robin if they want babies, haven’t they? Ruby and Dorothy don’t have that…” _she looked to see Emma’s reaction to what she had to say next. Knowing her superpower could spot a lie easily, she had to be careful how she said it._ “So, last year, your dad and I discussed it, and offered for your dad to be a donor for them. Ruby and Dorothy said yes, and in a couple of months’ time, they’ll have a baby all of their own…”

“So…” his mind worked it through, “that means he’s going to be a dad again? And I’ll be a big brother?”

“Well, Ruby and Dorothy will be bringing the baby up, and it'll be living with them. It’ll be their baby, not mine or your dad’s, but-”

Ruby jumped in. “Yes Neal, you _will_ be a big brother!” she looking directly at Emma. “It’s a boy. Your mum and dad have given us the greatest gift we could ever hope for.”

“And what are you gonna do,” the Saviour glared at her mother, “…if and when word gets out that David’s got another kid in town, eh?”

“It will get out, Emma. And if anyone asks, and Ruby and Dot don’t mind, I won’t deny it! I’m proud of my husband for being willing to help them.”

“Proud? For what – him siring another woman’s kid? Not exactly difficult is it, just pulling himself off?” _That was a low blow, but even if she felt guilty for saying it, her anger was now in charge over her reasoning._ “What happens if these two split up? Does he get custody, and you have to raise it? Dad could have been killed yesterday, and you'd die with him! Where would that leave the poor little bastard? Alone, like me?” she stood, knowing her mouth was running away with her. Desperate to leave, she clambered around the desk, past Snow, to reach the door. “What is wrong with you people?”

“I think it’s great, mum!” said Neal as his sister made to leave. “Dot and Rubes are our family too, aren’t they?”

_Snow had been stunned by Emma’s over-reaction. Despite her tears and emotional apology last year, and her reconciliation with her dad, there was still all that underlying angst from having to be raised as a orphan. Would it ever go? She had hoped that her daughter, having given birth to two more children, in a loving marriage to Killian Jones, would have helped ease her soul. But clearly, it was still under the surface._

“They are Neal, they are…” Snow watched, as a flustered Emma, clearly not wanting to talk, disapparated in front of them, to heaven knows where. _Maybe not to all of us…_

As the remains of the white mist evaporated, Ruby looked up at her best friend, who looked sullen. “I’m sorry, Snow. If I had any idea it would cause you this sort of-”

“No, Rubes! I already told you, I have no regrets. And nor does David. This isn’t your problem, it’s mine. I don’t think she’ll ever really forgive us for putting her in that wardrobe!”

_\---_

For the second time that day, Emma sat on the same bench overlooking the harbour, her mind elsewhere as she tried to process everything she’d heard. _How could they do that, to me and Neal? My own father - a sperm donor, even though he already has a family? That’s just… She tried to tell herself it was wrong. Gross even. He already had kids! Me for one! I missed growing up with them completely! And now he just creates another one? _That’s when she felt a cool breeze, and recognised the electric pulse, of magic happening right behind her.

“Not now, Regina,” she sighed, rolling her eyes, but looked straight ahead over the harbour. “I really don’t want to talk about it!”

“I’m not Regina,” said a young voice right behind her, making her head swivel up.

“Neal? How the hell did you get here?” The moment she said it, she knew it was a stupid question. _The two of them had spent several hours yesterday with Regina, introducing him to teleporting for the first time. As it seemed he could already duplicate his image, the queen thought he was ready. _“How did you find me so quickly?”

“I could smell you - it wasn’t hard. I just followed that…”

“Smell me? Kid, I don’t know if I should be offended or what. You’re the second guy today that said I needed a bath. I’m starting to take it personally!”

Her brother gave her a sad smile, as he moved around to sit beside her. “Not that sort of smell, stupid! I meant I can smell your magic. It’s different to Gina and Robin’s. I just told myself to follow it…”

“You can actually ‘smell’ magic? Neal, you’ve got some seriously weird magic going on there! I’ve never heard Regina talk about _smelling_ it before.” She raised a brow at him. “So, come on then, out with it – what do I smell like?”

“Well…it’s hard to explain really. It’s like that stuff that Parson Joe uses in church,” he sat a little closer. “It’s nice though! Gina's smells like that appley smell she puts on. Robin’s is woody…”

“Typical, I get incense and he gets wood.” _Could have phrased that better Swan! _ She smiled back, draping an arm around his shoulder. “You do realise, little bro, that when you’re bigger, you’ll be showing Hope and Lizzie all the tricks? Maybe you can be the new Saviour.”

“I’d like that! So…you stopped freaking out about Ruby’s baby, yet?”

She frowned at him. “What do you think?”

“Having a little brother? That’d be cool! When I grow up, if I had some friends who wanted a baby like they do, but couldn’t have one, I’d like to help them like dad did. Why are you so upset? Is it something about you having to grow up without mum and dad there...again?”

“Why would you say that?”

“Honestly? Cos you keep throwing it back at them every so often, when you get upset! It’s like, every time you get angry at them about something, you keep bringing it up. Mum usually cries afterwards, and dad has to take care of her.”

_Now she felt like a colossal turd. Was that fair?_ “It’s a bit more complicated then that, Neal! If you’d spent the first twenty eight years of your life thinking you’d been dumped on the roadside, like I have, you might understand!”

“Maybe. But they have told you they had to do it, loads of times, haven’t they? You would have died otherwise! Have you read Henry’s story book about mum and dad?”

“Not for years. I’d forgotten all about it since we got back from the Underworld. I’m not even sure where it is. Why?”

“Because it’s got pictures of mama crying, after dad had to put you in the wardrobe. She was supposed to go in there with you, but the Evil Queen ordered her soldiers to kill you both, even though you were only a baby! They got there earlier than mama thought they would...”

“You saw that? Does Henry have the book still?”

“He keeps it at Mr. Gold’s house. There’s several books. Apparently, new pages get written every time Henry comes back from college.”

“I’d like to see them, but I won’t ask Gold. He really doesn’t like me very much! It’s…complicated. So, you don’t mind knowing you’ll be having a little half-brother running around town?”

“Why should I? Doesn’t mean dad’ll love me, or love you, any less, does it? Nope, Ruby’s mum’s best friend, so she’s kinda family, in a way. And the baby’s going to be Dot and Ruby’s, isn’t he? It’s not as though dad’s going to be living with them, or anything. He’s just that…donor...that mum said.”

_Emma felt a hint of shame for her overreaction. It was odd how she assumed the worst at one point, even that David had been unfaithful. He didn’t deserve that. And not only did Snow know, she came up with the idea of him being a sperm donor in the first place! Was it really wrong?_

“You’ve got a wiser head on your shoulders than I had when I was your age, little bro!” she pulled him against her shoulder, a little tighter.

He surprisingly responded by giving her a quick peck on the cheek. “Younger bro, not ‘little’ bro! And don’t tell anyone, but, despite you being a permanent grump these days, I still love ya, ‘old sis'!”

“Old? Hey, less of that, you!” she nudged his side, trying to stifle a grin.

“You started it!" he smirked. _God he's starting to look like dad._ "Anyway, you go gonna take me back to see dad, or sulk out here all day?”

“Bloody cheek! Seems you’re the magical smart ass these days – aren’t you going to poof us back there?”

“I’ll try if you want? I've never moved someone else yet. You can be my first. My guinea pig!”

“Hmm. On second thoughts, I don't want you scaring anyone half to death – I’ll do it.” She took his hand, and moments later, they vanished in a plume of white smoke.

\---


	55. Merlin has an Idea

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> With David still in a coma, his family and friends all rally round. Merlin offers Emma a suggestion that might just bring him back to them. 
> 
> Meanwhile, after nearly ten weeks abstinence since the birth, Regina wants her love life back. Time for a visit to Doctor Hilary.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Still with me? If so, thank you. 
> 
> I published this yesterday but left a couple of howling errors (plus no title) so here it is again.
> 
> I'm sorry this got delayed due to finishing off university stuff but I'm back on it now. The next chapter after this one will be really quite smutty, so I thought I'd separate it out, for those who want to avoid if it's not your sort of thing. 
> 
> Thanks for reading me, Fi xx

_ **Storybrooke Hospital** _

_David remained in a coma for another three weeks, his breathing controlled by a ventilator and his brain continuously monitored. Although Whale had told them all, repeatedly, that full recovery, or even consciousness, was by no means certain, the family had all rallied around his bedside daily, talking to him, telling him stories and willing him to wake up. Throughout the days and weeks that followed, nearly everyone who knew him, had called in. It was only after the first two weeks that Snow was finally persuaded to go home at night, so Neal could at least have a semblance of normality. Snow, her Emma visited the most, reminding him how important he was to them all of them and how much they loved him. Emma and Regina had even tried using their magic on him, though as his problem was physical, magic wouldn’t have any effect. Apart from the occasional spike of activity on the monitor, nothing changed. _

_It had been Merlin who suggested trying something different, when he called in one morning to pay his respects. Emma was sitting by his bed at the time. _

“Have your daughters seen their grandfather yet, Emma?”

“Hope has. I brought her in here a couple of days ago; but Lizzie, no. Why?”

“It might be nice for him to hear them. The sound of babies is a surprising stimulant to the mind! It might even be worthwhile asking Regina to bring her own daughter along at the same time.”

Emma frowned._ Merlin was a weird one! From what she’d been told, he was over two thousand years old, lived many different lives, all at the same time, and had a magical ability the likes of which none of them understood. She knew it was pure white magic, at a level that even the Dark One was wary of. While Emma never felt threatened by him, as he always came across like a wise, avuncular, uncle, the sheer power behind Merlin’s magic was felt by anyone with the gift. He was just…different. Even the colour of his eyes. Violet. Different to anyone else she had ever met. When Merlin focused on you, he seemed to be looking into your very soul! And he knew things about the future. And her past. Things she’d never told anyone, even Killian. And she’d come to realise he rarely said anything by chance!_

“Regina's daughter? Honour’s not even related! What do you know?”

“Things I cannot reveal, unfortunately. However, I will say that Locksley’s youngest is touched by an unusual healing magic. It is a great and rare gift. I think perhaps when combined with that of your own youngest, it could become very powerful. They could help him, without even being aware of it!”

“Help him? Merlin, they’re barely two months old! They can’t even talk yet! And anyway, Regina and I, and even Robin, have white, healing magic. And you’re supposed to be the greatest sorcerer who ever lived! So, if you can’t help him, how can they?”

“I’m not even sure they can, but isn’t it worth trying? Our magic may be strong, but theirs has an innocence of youth. Young Honour’s also has a unique quality about it which, I believe, may come from the fact she has not just two, but three, biological true-love parents. Your daughter has complementary magic, which may be the result of your own parents’ true love magnified by yours with Captain Jones. They may not know it yet, but the power’s within them.”

She studied him. Those deep searching violet eyes, that had seen so much. “I know you’re telling the truth, but there’s more to this, isn't there? Something important you’re leaving out!”

“Nothing bad, I assure you. You already know the reason why I can’t say, Emma. Cause and effect. If you knew, you would change your future, and that can’t be allowed to happen.”

\---

_And so, later that afternoon, after mentioning Merlin’s comments to Regina and Marian, the three of them drove back to the hospital in separate cars with the babies on board, Robin and Killian minding the other children. As they rolled the buggies into the room, Emma was pleased to find, as Whale told them would happen, that David’s ventilator had been removed. In its place, a light mask lay over his face supplying oxygen. But he was breathing on his own. _

“It’s nice to be able to see his face again, Emma,” said Marian, as her wife unbuckled and lifted Honour from her chair. “Your father’s a very handsome man.”

“Who you regularly flirt with, I’ve noticed,” said Regina, with no hint of annoyance, just resignation. “As you do with so many people these days!”

Emma sniggered. “Don't you realise, she does it with everyone, Gina?” she moved closer to the bed, on David’s left, with Lizzie in her arms. “How else do you think Marian has Gold and Belle eating out of her hand? Even Killian’s not immune to this one!” She nodded in her wife’s direction.

“A-hem, I am still here you know?” the taller brunette responded, grinning, but her brow arched. “Besides, I don’t flirt! I just take an interest in others. You two should try it sometime! Can I help it if I’m just naturally…affable?”

“Gina, you do know Henry thinks she looks like Gal Godot, don’t you?” Emma continued, pretending she hadn’t heard her. “He even got Killian to watch her on Netflix the other week. He also seems to think she’s…hot.”

“Firstly, who is this ‘Galgadow’? And second, why are your son and your husband discussing me? Should I be concerned?”

“It’s Gal-Gadot, two words, and you should be flattered, my love,” Regina turned, winking at her. “She’s an Israeli actress; a rather stunning one too, as it happens, and I’m inclined to agree with Henry. There is a definite resemblance! She was the one who played Wonder Woman, in the film we watched a few months ago. Robin’s rather likes her too, though I’m not sure I feel comfortable knowing Guyliner thinks my wife is ‘hot’!”

“Well I’m flattered! Anyway, enough talking about me, what about these two? What did Merlin say we should do here?”

“Nothing really specific, just that they should meet dad. He said Lizzie’s got strong healing magic and Honnie’s is even stronger. That it could help him somehow. You know what Merlin’s like, Marian, he always has a double meaning to everything! Perhaps we should just…sit them up either side of dad on the bed, stand beside them so they don’t roll off and…see what happens?”

“Probably not much, considering neither of them can sit up yet!” said Regina. “No harm in trying, I suppose.” She lowered Honour, face-down, on to the right side of David’s exposed chest, as Emma did the same with Elizabeth on his left. Both mothers continued holding them by their waists, to prevent them falling. At first, Lizzie wrinkled her nose at the odd sensation of his chest hairs rubbing against her cheek. Then she shuffled, worm-like, along a couple of inches, dropping her lips onto the surface with a gooey kiss, her head bobbing up and down at the weird sensation.

Then she spotted Honour, inches away. Suddenly, both babies’ heads seemed to rear up, as one, and they immediately started shuffling closer, trying to reach one other. Lizzie slipped back slightly, so Emma raised her, moving her closer.

Marian watched closely, remembering what Merlin had said about them previously. “Gina, move Honnie closer to Lizzie. Let them touch each other?” She did so without question, until their tiny fingers touched. The moment they did, two of their mothers felt tingling._ Magic! _It wasn’t like their normal magic but…similar. A warmth. A recognition. Honour rested her head down on her side, and Elizabeth followed suit, both staring at the other as they lay against David’s chest, their faces inches away, in wonder at the eyes in front of them. A smile spread across the blonde baby’s lips, and the other emulated her, as their fingers remained touching. It was an odd, poignant moment.

_“Merlin told me these two would probably be more than friends…” _Marian spoke softly, so not to spoil the moment. _“He said it’s even possible they’ll one day be true loves! He thought that was why you two felt you needed to be close to each other, when you were both pregnant. They were pulling together already.” Both women pinked slightly, remembering the awkward moment Marian blew her top! _

“Look!” she gasped, pointing at the monitor. The steady peaks and troughs on the screen had suddenly transformed into huge spikes and dips. “Something’s happening!”

Emma and Regina looked up at the monitor, both stunned._ Did the babies do that? _Marian was already moving to the door. “I’ll go get somebody but - keep them on him!”

“Gina,” both babies were still silently gazing at each other, Elizabeth dribbling on his chest. “Not that I’m not pleased but - what the hell have we given birth to?”

The queen shuffled her head side to side, equally confused. “God only knows!”

Half a minute later another woman burst through the door, Marian following her in. The woman, clearly a senior nurse, looked over at the two babies resting on the patient’s chest. She walked over to the monitor, quickly turning the sound up. As she listened and studied the screen, she turned to Emma. “That’s a very good sign!”

“Meaning what? He’s starting to wake up?”

“Not exactly. But his brain’s definitely responding to a stimulus. He’s not as deep as he was. What just happened?”

“Merlin suggested we bring the babies here, and we rested them on him. That’s all!”

“Well I’ll go page Whale. He needs to see this! If his brain’s responding, there’s a lot more hope he’ll recover without any mental impairment. But it’s still early days. And I-” she stopped talking, once she heard Regina gasp loudly, to follow what she was looking at.

David’s eyes were open!

_\---_

_The moment they realised David Nolan had woken from his impenetrable coma, the room became a buzz of activity, with the nurse calling in Victor Whale and somebody else in a white coat they didn’t know. Machines were set up around him, others turned off, and a crowd of medics buzzed all around the patient. An older nurse suggested to Emma and the Locksleys that perhaps it would be best if they waited outside, just in case there was an ‘event’, which wasn’t explained but seeing as they didn’t want the babies witnessing anything awkward, they agreed and left the room. _

_Half an hour later, Emma returned, leaving Elizabeth with the others, to find her father now propped upright, bandages removed from his head, and a much healthier glow which he certainly didn’t have earlier! He was obviously looking completely drained. But he was alive! Emma couldn’t help stop a tear falling, as she walked over to the bedside._

“Hey, dad!” she spoke softly, resting a hand on his, before dropping a kiss on his brow. “You know, you had us really worried there, for a while?”

“Sorry, kiddo,” his voice was hoarse, croaky, after not having been used in weeks. “I can’t really remember. Jenny told me I’d been out of it for some time? What happened?”

“Try not to talk, dad, they had a tube down your throat till this morning!” she wiped his brow with the damp flannel nearby. “A runaway truck missed the lights, and slammed into the side of your patrol car. Your head hit the side. You’ve been out over three weeks.”

_“Three weeks?” _he croaked at the news._ “Where’s your mother?”_

“Shush! It’s okay, I just rang her. She’s been living here most of the time, but she’s gone home to change and pick up Neal. She’s be here soon.” Emma went on to tell him what had happened. How quite a few people had called in on him, fearing the worst, and how they all worried he wasn’t going to make it. She told him everything_, except the bit about Ruby and the baby! _Finally, how Merlin had suggested they bring Lizzie and Honnie to meet him. And what happened next.

“If he hadn’t been here to suggest it, I hate to think what might have happened…”

It was his turn to comfort, squeezing her hand, seeing her watery eyes. “I’m sorry I put you all through that! ”

“What've you got to be sorry for? Not your fault Geoff Shaw had a heart attack behind the wheel!”

“Geoff? Heart attack? Poor guy! How is he?”

“Dead at the wheel when they got to him. They said it was a massive stroke.”

“Oh god. Poor Annie! I better go see her.” Emma gave him a sad smile. Her father was always considering others less fortunate, even more than Snow. She put it down to the fact he was born to a common shepherd family, not royalty like her mother. 

_“You’ll do no such thing, Mr. Sheriff!” said a gentle, but firm, female voice entering the room. “At least, not until you’re fully recovered.” Agatha, the senior matron, gently chided him. “And try not to talk! You’ve had a breathing tu-”_

_“I already told him!” Emma interrupted the gentle scolding. “Can I give him some water?” _

_“Yes, but tiny sips. Anything more, and he might vomit it back up. Doctor Whale is out of surgery soon, so he’ll be popping by. Mr. Nolan, as I’m sure your daughter’s told you, you’ve been through a major head trauma. You’ve been fed by an IV drip for the last few weeks, so your body’s going to take a little while to adjust, so small steps, I’m afraid…” _

_Ten minutes later, Snow appeared, striding fast into the room, Neal walking in behind her._

_Seeing her beloved’s eyes staring right back at her, for the first time in nearly a month. The eyes that, at her lowest ebb, she thought would never _ _recognise_ _ her ever again. Without saying a word, hardly noticing her daughter standing nearby, she clambered onto the hospital bed, lowering herself down beside her husband. David just instinctively knew what she wanted, and opened his, albeit weakened, arms to her, pulling her in to him. As she settled her head onto his chest, the tears she’d held back for so long finally came, and she wept as she collapsed into him. _

_Seeing Snow in so much pain, Emma _ _realised_ _ just how much her mother had just been putting on a brave front for too long, in an attempt to give hope to everyone else. _

_“Come on, bro,” she rested an arm around Neal’s shoulder. “Let’s give them a couple of minutes alone, yeah?” _

\---

Two days later, they brought him home to the farm.

“How did you manage?” he asked, seeing some new lambs and their ewes in a pen, as they came up the driveway in the back of Killian’s SUV, approaching the farmhouse.

“Locksley got his men onto it,” said Killian, at the wheel. “Seems George Greene used to be a pinder some years ago. He dealt with the animals, while Alan-a-Dale led the team managing the crops. Tiny helped. Quite a few people rallied around here while you were gone, mate.”

“David,” Snow squeezed his hand a little tighter as they came to a stop outside the front of the farmhouse house, after driving from the hospital. “Before we go in there, there’s something I forgot to tell you. Emma and Neal know about Ruby and the baby. That it’s yours…”

“They what?” That threw him. “I thought we agreed we were going to wait till after the birth?”

“We did, but Emma overheard Ruby talking to you, when she was by your bed and you were unconscious. She didn’t take it well, so I decided to tell her and Neal straight away. I thought it was for the best! I'm sorry!”

He exhaled, loudly. “Well, they had to find out sooner or later, I guess. How'd they take it?”

“Neal’s fine about it. But Emma...well, she hasn’t spoken to me about it since.”

As they walked in the front door, supported by Snow, the resulting “Surprise!” from everyone took him by surprise. The Locksleys, Ruby, Dorothy and several of the Merry Men were there to welcome him back like a conquering hero, rather than just a guy who had hurt his head in a car accident.

“Hi dad!” Neal was the first, racing to hug his legs.

“Easy there, bro!” Emma followed, moving to hug him. “He’s a bit shaky on those legs right now!”

Regina was next, giving him a kiss on the cheek. “Glad you’re back with us, Charming. You put them through quite the time there!”

“Not of my choosing, Regina, believe me! I gather your little Honour played a big part in waking me up?”

"She did. I'm still not exactly sure what happened..."

Marian was next up, hugging him, before Robin shook his hand to patted his back. After that, Tuck and George Greene followed, before he faced Ruby, who stood before him, a sad, quirky smile on her face. She hugged him, before putting her hands on his cheeks, giving him a light peck on the lips.

“And how you feeling, Rubes?”

“Big, bloated and very pregnant! I should be asking you the same question?”

“Tired. Unbelievably tired.”

“Can’t say I’m surprised. Well don’t hang around down here too long! Go get yourself up to bed. Snow’s been very lonely these last few weeks…”

“Thanks for taking care of her.”

She stepped back and Dorothy took her place to hug him, also kissing him. Emma seemed to be the only one to have noticed_. Also on the lips? What is it with those two? _Her mother was standing next to him and seemed completely relaxed about it.

“Did Snow tell you the sex?” He looked back at her, confused. “Of the baby?”

“I haven’t said a word!” said Snow, standing proudly beside him. “Despite what certain people think…” she arched a brow at Regina “…I’m perfectly capable of keeping a secret. I left it for you two to tell him.”

Ruby rested her hands on her baby bump. “David, we’re having a boy.”

“Really?” his face morphed into a big grin. “Well that’s wonderful, Rubes!” as he said it, he looked across at Emma, who’d stepped further away from them, heading to the kitchen. Ruby saw him look across at her, his grin now being replaced by a frown.

_“Emma knows it’s yours, David,” _she whispered in his ear, so they couldn’t be overheard. _“I tried talking to her but…she’s avoiding me. And Snow.”_

_\---_

“That’s one hell of a large glass of scotch you got there, my love!”

“It’s not scotch. It’s rum. What can I say - Killian’s tastes rubbed off on me,” she looked at her father’s tired eyes. “The doctors told you, you need to sleep!”

“I’ll be going up soon. But I needed to speak to you first. I know you know about Ruby’s baby. It’s bothering you, so I need you to talk to me.”

_David was so like her. He didn’t beat around the bush. Nonetheless she wasn’t expecting this quite so soon. “_It’s none of my business, _David,_ whether you choose to be a donor, or not!”

“Does it bother you, that I am?”

“Why should it?” she avoided his gaze, looking down after downing a hefty slug of the rum.

“Because you called me David, not dad. And you’re avoiding the question. Does it bother you?”

“No, of course not! As I said, why should it?”

He stepped in front of her, wresting his hands on her arms. “For someone who’s got a superpower for this sort of thing, you’re a terrible liar, Emma! Now, look at me, and talk to me. Tell me what’s wrong?”

_She frowned, still avoiding his eyes. _“Was it really mum’s idea? Or did _they_ ask you to do it?”

“Help them get pregnant? It was your mother’s idea, and she persuaded me. We only offered it to Ruby and Dorothy after we agreed. It was their only hope, other than going over the town line. If they had, there’s no guarantee Ruby would survive.” Emma nodded in understanding, but still kept looking down. So he gently, but firmly, pulled her into his chest, wrapping his long arms around her. “But I don’t think that’s what’s got you so upset! I remember when we were back in Neverland, how you reacted when your mum said she wanted another baby. You misinterpreted it, thinking we were somehow _replacing_ you, when that couldn’t have been further from the truth! We just wanted more children, like you have now with Hope and Lizzie.”

Resting her head on his chest, she stayed silent, feeling awkward but enjoying their hug regardless. That stopped when she felt warm hands on the sides of her cheeks, forcing her to look up at him, seeing the tears in his own eyes threatening to fall. “Emma, I love you so very much! You’re my only daughter, my first-born, and I am prouder of you than you could ever imagine! The greatest regret of my life by far is not being there to watch you grow up into the wonderful woman you are today. And as a mother, watching you with Henry, and now those lovely girls of yours, fills my heart with so much joy. I could never, and would never, replace you!”

“I hate it when you say stuff like that,” she forced her face away, hiding back in his chest. “You make me want to cry.” She sniffled, wetting his top. “I’m sorry…”

“Nothing to be sorry for, my love. We just wanted to give Ruby and Dot what you and I have. Family.”

They continued cuddling until finally: “You scared the shit out of me, you know? You could have died! Then mum would have died.”_ And I’d be an orphan. Again._

“I’m sorry. I never even saw the truck jump the lights…”

_As they talked, still hugging each other tightly, they never noticed two figures silently watching, from outside the kitchen doorway. _“You think she’s okay?”

“No, but she will be,” she gave her a sad smile. “David always finds it much easier to get through to her than I do. She opens up to him. Probably because they’re alike. He gets her, and never judges.”

“Sounds like the perfect dad for any girl.”

“Or a boy. He’s that way with Neal too. And could be to your boy too, whenever you need him.”

“Oh, we’ll need him! And you!”

_\---_

** _Storybrooke Hospital _ **

_After the short visit to the Nolan farm, Robin and Marian headed to the Briars, to drop Roland off for the night. Regina went in her own car, back to the antenatal clinic. As it was only for her own check-up, Honour went with her father and Marian._

_"_Well your all completely healed, Regina,” said Doctor Hilary. Infections gone. Still having any pains?”

“Not for a week now. Everything seems to be back to…normal, I guess.”

“Something tells me, by that, that it isn’t quite! Care to talk about it? Remember, I’m your doctor as much as Honour’s and, trust me, I’ve heard of most things.”

Regina shivered. “Well…there is something. I’m a bit concerned about…intimacy.”

“By that, I assume you’re talking about sex after the baby? Perhaps getting pregnant again?”

“No, not exactly. I went on a contraceptive bill for the first time, two weeks after the birth. But…I haven’t been able to…”

“Regina, these issues are the most common worries for all new mothers! Could you be a little more specific? I’m sure I can help.”

“Well…” _she was acutely embarrassed, not sure whether she should say anything. _ “It’s not that I don’t want to…” oh god, this is painful! “…I do! But I’m worried about everything…down there!”

“You’re worried whether it’ll be painful? Or as satisfying for you or your partners?” The queen nodded. “Regina, we’re both women, so may I be frank?”

“Please.”

“Our vaginas are incredibly resilient, though it’s quite common for things to feel different in the first few months after a birth. We can feel dryness, soreness, fatigue, low libido, loose muscles, depressions and all manner of things. But they do recover!”

“Being ‘loose’ is the thing I’m worried about, more than anything else. I’ve no issues with my libido, especially now that Robin and Marian are sharing the night feeds. I’m just…worried about…satisfying them. And feeling satisfied.”

“And you’re worried about not being as ‘tight’ as you were, before you became pregnant? We all worry about that, Regina. I certainly did after I had my son, Joey! But really, it’s unlikely they’ll notice the difference and if they do, well, they’ll make allowances as they love you. You know, most issues when it comes to sex are down to your own self-confidence because the mind is by far the most powerful organ we have. That’s why Doctor Hopper’s surgery’s always full. You’ll work it out but if you have any problems after…well, you know where to find me!”

_\---_

_Two hours later, Marian walked in through the front door, followed by Robin carrying a fast-asleep Honour over his shoulder. _

As he took her upstairs to her cot, Marian walked through, finding Regina in the kitchen. “Something smells good!” Then she noticed she was dressed to kill, wearing a silk, knee-length, dark blue evening dress, albeit with an apron over the front, hair up, and face made up. “Darling, you’re all dressed! You look gorgeous - are you going somewhere tonight? I thought we were eating in?”

“We are. I just felt like dressing up for you tonight,” she turned, giving her wife a soft kiss on the lips. “I haven’t since having Honnie. I’m also cooking something special. Where’s Robin?”

Marian wrinkled her nose, moving in to steal another kiss. “He took Honnie straight upstairs, as she’s out cold. We fed her at Rory’s, so he’s going to try changing her without waking her. He should be down in a minute. Something smells amazing in here! If you’ve gone to the trouble of dressing up, I’m gonna go shower and do the same. You want anything before I go up?”

“Just you down here before seven!” she kissed her once again, this time with slightly more passion, pressing her back against the fridge door and pressing herself into her. “And fetch a bottle of that Spanish Rioja Reserve? There should still be a couple in the cellar. Best bring both.”

_\---_

_After Marian tipped off Robin that they should both dress for dinner, they shared a quick shower. Feeling his growing hardness against her back while he rubbed the shampoo into her hair, she turned, draping her arms around his waist. “Someone’s feeling frisky?” _

_“Can you blame me?” he kissed her. “I’m in a soapy hot shower with my beautiful naked fiancée!” he pressed her against the shower wall. “We’ve got time before dinner…” _

_“I’d love to - but we did agree not to, until Gina’s feeling up to it too, didn’t we?”_

_He groaned, loudly. “True. But I’m only human, Mari, and you are very, very-” he cupped her bum cheeks, lifting her up to rest against him. Despite the heat of the shower, she shivered as she felt his now very prominent erection rubbing against her crotch._

_“Now you stop that! You know I find it harder to stop than you do once I get going. Now’s not the time! Besides, Gina’s super glammed up down there, and she’s cooking us something special. I think she’s feeling better…” _

_“Better?” his brow arched. “As in…?” _

_“As in she just snogged me in the kitchen, and told me to get two bottles of the best red we have in the cellar! I think Our Majesty is feeling a little fruity tonight! So…” she pushed him back, freeing his trapped member. “…you’ll have to put that thing away for the moment! You never know your luck. Our little period of voluntary celibacy may be over sooner than you think! So keep your fingers crossed, that Honnie doesn’t wake up anytime soon…”_

_\---_


	56. Read the spell properly - and keep calm!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After a quiet evening dinner, Regina gets over her recent body insecurity issues, with the help of her loving partners. 
> 
> Belle's got a surprise for Marian; Marian's got an even bigger surprise for Regina. But a new magical discovery takes an unforeseen turn.
> 
> Robin comes home to the biggest surprise of all!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi again everyone! Sorry for the slower-than-expected update. We're three quarters through our story now, but there's still lots of twists and turns to come. 
> 
> This is a smuttier chapter in parts, following some PM'd requests, not too bad but considerably smuttier than most of the others! So if that bothers you, the next chapter after this will move the story along much faster and will definitely be a lot cleaner. 
> 
> Once again, thank you so much to all of you who have stuck with me on this. I hope you enjoy!
> 
> Love Fi xx
> 
> NB: Not for the first time, I noticed some glaring errors, so although I released this chapter two days ago, I'm republishing it again...

_**Mifflin Street ** _

_The dinner was delicious. A perfectly cooked neck of lamb and spring vegetables, all washed down with exquisite wine. Regina was pleased to see that Marian and Robin had both made an effort to dress for the meal, Marian wearing that low cut damson backless number, always one of her favourites, and Robin in an ivory white silk shirt and dinner jacket, which always accentuated his broad shoulders to perfection. And now, after finishing the lightest lemon syllabub for dessert, the three of them sat back, replete._

“That was wonderful, babe,” said Marian, her hand over her wife’s, “such a lovely surprise to come home to. I don’t recall any anniversary or occasion?”

“Do I need one? I just wanted to treat you both.”

Robin took her other hand. “Well, I thought it was perfect too, and thanks for going to all that trouble. How'd you get on at the clinic?”

“Good. I’m all clear, and finally off the medication. Now, let’s get this all cleared up,” she rose, to take some of the plates to the kitchen.

“You’ll do no such thing! You did all the cooking, so I’ll clear and load the dishwasher. You and Mar go rest, and I’ll be in shortly with coffees. As we have the evening to ourselves, you fancy watching a film tonight?”

“Thanks. Yes to the coffees, and perhaps a little cognac? But I’m not really in the mood for a film, but...” _she gave him a look he hadn’t seen for months._ “…a cuddle on the sofa would be nice?”

\---

_Twenty minutes later, he’d cleaned up in the kitchen and reappeared in the lounge with a tray of coffees, a small decanter and glasses. “Mi'ladies, do you fancy-” he stopped at the sight before him. Marian was now lying full length on her back, on the sofa, her head propped up on a cushion. Regina was lying directly on top of her, between her thighs, snuggled in, her head on her chest, and they were chatting. _

_“I am so totally in love with you!”_ Marian whispered down at her as chocolate brown eyes looked up and stared into a matching pair. “Till you came into my life, I'd no idea I could ever feel this way for another woman, let alone Rob's next love. You’re just…perfect.”

“Hardly perfect, my love! Besides, you came into mine, remember?” Regina pecked her lips. “Then again, thankfully, you are very biased…” Their mouths latched together properly this time, earning a satisfying moan from both. Marian slowly parted her thighs more, curling her longer legs around the back of Regina’s calves. _Robin had seen this so often before she became pregnant. One of them lying on the other, clothed or naked, whispering little words of love and devotion. It often seemed to be their starting point for making love. And it never failed to arouse him! _

“I see someone’s feeling better?” he said, resting the tray, and dropping to his knees next to their heads. “Seeing you two like this _always_ makes _me_ feel better. Perhaps we should take the drinks upstairs, for an early night?”

\---

_When they finally reached the bedroom, slowed down by a torrent of hugs and kisses on the landing, as the trio held onto each other, Regina suddenly seemed as though she was about to have a change of heart. But this time, when she looked up at him, her old confidence and certainty seemed to be missing. __She’s nervous! he assumed. __Thinking this may be about being with him for the first time in months,_ _Robin was sorely tempted to read her mind, but knew it would be an invasion; so he held back, studying her. _

“Gina, you seem uncomfortable. Is it with me? If you don’t want to do anything, it’s no problem...”

She looked into those searing blue eyes, knowing he’d always catch her out . _Is he trying to read my thoughts?_ “No darling, it’s not that. I’m just-”

“I could leave you both, for a while? Let the two of you re-connect? I don’t mind, honestly.”

“You're sweet but no, please don’t leave! I want you here, both of you. It’s just…it’s been a few months since we last did this together. And I’m feeling…” she felt her cheeks start to redden. “Unlike you two, I’m a little out of practice and I don’t want to… _disappoint_ you. You in particular, Robin.”

Marian picked up on something . “What do you mean, ‘unlike you two’? We’re out of practice too, you know?”

“What?” _Had she misheard? _ “No, you must have! It’s been almost four months for me, with either of you!”

“Same goes for us - we wanted to wait till we you were able to join us!” Robin added. “We agreed.”

“Why? Why would you do that?”

“Because we love you, you silly girl!” Marian pulled her into her arms, kissing her cheek. “We thought it wouldn’t be fair if we could, and you couldn’t. It was a joint decision.”

“A wholly unnecessary decision! You know I wouldn’t have minded in the slightest! After all, it’s not like you two to hold off, is it? Heavens, you were all over each other like a rash at the Lucas wedding!”

“True, but as Mari said, we agreed to wait…for you. Mind you, we came pretty close a few times, not least in the shower a few hours ago!” He winked at Marian. “Anyway, never mind all that. We’re here now. But you look like you’re not sure you want this?”

“Gina, something you said just now, about _‘disappointing Robin, in particular’?_ Are you thinking you’ve changed _internally_ since you had Honnie? Is that what you're worried about?”

_ The way Regina looked away told Marian everything she needed to know. Robin also spotted it_. “Gina, you could never disappoint me!” he lifted her chin, forcing her to look at him and saw something he’d seen before. _Insecurity. Nerves._ “Just being with you, able to love you, both of you, in whatever form is a real privilege for me! So if you’re not ready yet, I understand…”

“No, I want this, really, I do! I’m just feeling awkward. It’ll pass. Why don’t I do what you do sometimes? Perhaps just sit and…watch from over there?”

\---

_Fool - she should have known better! The next two hours were wonderful. After watching them make love (it was always more than just sex), in all their different ways, it proved all too much for Regina. Although she felt like a voyeur sitting in that armchair, she started to pleasure herself at the sight of them ravishing each other’s bodies like their lives depended on it. She’d even almost orgasmed once just watching them, the noise attracting Marian's attention. After they twice called out to her to join them, she eventually succumbed. And they’d treated her like a nervous virgin bride on her wedding night, her two lovers working cautiously but expertly, to draw several powerful climaxes from her with just hands, fingers and tongues. Robin, mindful of her anxiety, had only penetrated Marian so far, albeit several times, before once again, in her usual bluff way, his ex-wife got straight to the point. _

“Gina, you need to stop worrying. Just let Robin inside you?” The fact she said it while impaled on him, wasn’t lost on her. “It’ll be fine!”

“Easy for you to say - after you, to him it'll feel like an old oil drum!”

“Don’t be silly, milady, you know that’s not true!” as he spoke, Marian eased herself off of him as he pulled Regina closer. “I want you, but if you want to stop, we stop, okay?” he eased her gently onto her back, before moving over her, aligning himself at her entrance. “Okay?” he asked yet again, waiting for her to nod her consent; which she did, anxiously. Still glistening from Marian, his cock eased carefully inside her, as he watched her eyes for any sign of discomfort or reticence. Seeing none, he finally drove himself in as far as he could go, earning a loud gasp as her breath left her.

“There's nothing ‘loose’ about you, love!” he groaned as her heat enveloped him, “You feel wonderful in there!”

His language was crude and unnecessary, but the fact he'd confirmed her worst fears were groundless, made her relax more. Now she could really enjoy the feel of him as he ploughed into her mercilessly, again and again, just like old times, Marian lying close beside her, a silly grin on her face. “Good, isn't it? By the look on your face, somebody’s got her mojo back!”

“Yeah, mmm, fuck that’s good!” she dug her nails into his shoulders, gritting her teeth, turning her head to look at her. “Somebody’s also making up for...aah... lost time! How about putting that beautiful mouth of yours to some use?”

_\---_

_They made love for at least another hour before finally stopping, exhausted, just before one in the morning. Just before Honour’s alarm went off, as she grizzled for her early feed. Robin volunteered, putting on fresh boxers and heading to the nursery. The wives squeezed into the shower together, for a quick freshen up before settling back in bed. _ _As they emerged, drying themselves and putting on fresh nightwear, Marian remembered something._

“Heck, I completely forgot! I promised to meet Belle at the diner for lunch. You wanna come?”

“I’d love to, but I can’t. I promised Aurora I’d give young Pip some riding lessons. You meeting with her for a reason? Or just a catch up?”

“Bit of both. She told me she’s completed the translation of that ancient fairy book I told you about.”

“Fairy book? Sorry, I don’t understand…”

“The mediaeval fairy? Wow, I guess the pregnancy screwed your memory up pretty bad? I told you about it weeks ago. You remember the ‘fairy sex’ thing?”

“Oh that? Something about sex changing fairies?”

“That’s it,” she sniggered. “Rumple got it from somewhere years ago. He’s read it but it’s in an unfamiliar language, so Belle decided to translate it. You know what she’s like, if she gets a bee in her bonnet there’s no stopping her! Anyway, she finished and read it through. Apparently, it’s really very raunchy!”

“I’m not sure I’m comfortable with my wife sharing pornography with the bookworm!” she glared, half-heartedly. “I’ve never been comfortable around fairies either. Too self-righteous for me.”

“I agree with you on the fairies. But it’s not just that. It’s a diary, an autobiography, of someone who lived a thousand years ago. It sounded fascinating…”

\---

_ **The Diner – Later that day** _

“So David’s back home?” Belle had been listening to Ruby’s account of yesterday as she sat over lunch with Marian. The heavily-pregnant waitress was uncomfortable walking around, seizing the opportunity to sit and talk to her friends.

“Yup. The hospital released him yesterday. We had a little welcome home party, and he’s resting.”

“Why would they let him out so soon? He was in a deep coma yesterday, wasn’t he? Surely they’d be monitoring him?”

“Ah, that’s something I haven’t told you about yet,” said Marian. "I was there yesterday, in David’s room. It was something to do with Honour’s magic, and Emma’s little girl Lizzie too. The babies healed him!” _Marian went on to explain what had happened yesterday, with the babies and David’s recovery, Belle making a mental note to talk to Rumple about it. Or even Merlin._

_“Anyway, I gather you’ve got me something _ _interesting_ _ to read?” _

“Oh yes,” Belle dug into her bag, taking out a smaller, leather bag. “It’s very fragile, so Rumple’s put some sort of preservation spell on the pages. But here it is…” she pulled out a very old blackened book, laying it flat, together with a modern notebook. “…and here’s my translation.”

“Why you so interested in translating an old book?” asked Ruby, seeing how carefully she was handling it.

“It’s not just any old book! It’s an ancient part-autobiography, written by a fairy over a thousand years ago, in an ancient tongue! It tells you things about fairies. Secrets, which hardly any non-fairy knows, and according to Rumple, quite a few things fairies would rather we humans didn’t know! She was quite the feisty girl, young Brighid! She had affairs all over the place, and a lot of it’s in rather vivid detail. She talks about some of the machinations of the Fairy Court, and as for the royal orgies…”

“Royal orgies?” said Ruby, eyes wide. “Mari, I think I’d like to read that after you…”

“Then best speak to Rumple first! Because it’s so ancient, it’s valuable. He’s put a little spell on it. After a week, it’ll disappear from wherever you put it, and reappear back in his private collection. So, you’ve got a week to read it…”

“Good job you translated it then?” she smirked. “Thanks Belle, I’ll enjoy this!”

“No problem. Oh, and one more thing. As you’ve got partners with magic, he told me to tell you to be careful. Apparently, the spells she detailed in it are real!” She gave her a saucy grin. “If you get my meaning?”

Marian’s cheeks flushed, remembering their conversation about magical penises and hermaphrodite fairies. “I do. Thank you, Belle.”

_\---_

_ **Later that evening…** _

“Marian, apart from dinner, you’ve had your nose stuck in that damn book since you got home! You’ve hardly said a word to me, Robin or Roland!”

“Sorry Gina, but Belle was right, it’s really hard to put down! Did you know that, like us, Reul Ghorm was in a poly relationship hundreds of years ago?”

“The blue moth? That’s impossible. I thought you said that book was a thousand years old?”

“It is. But fairies regenerate. She was in love with a human woman called Aoife, who was married to the King of Lir. Apparently, he caught the pair of them,_ in flagrante,_ but didn’t have the heart to have them killed or exiled! Also, he secretly liked boys too, so later on Reul used to ‘service' him! They became closer and eventually she joined both of them in a relationship. They were all lovers right through until their deaths, after which the king’s heir exiled her.”

Regina was astonished. “It says all that? About Blue?” 

"Unbelievable, right? Brighid was one of Blue’s early mentors. You remember when we talked about that ‘magic cock’? Well Brighid taught Blue a specific spell…” she looked back down at the notes. “It’s surprisingly detailed.”

Although the thought of Blue having any form of sex filled her with disgust, the fact that the book contained personal stories about one of Regina's oldest opponents aroused her interest. Also, she’d seen the chief fairy’s face when they announced they were with Robin as a threesome._ What a hypocrite!_

“Come, sit by me? There’s a description of the magic spell she used to cast,” as Regina sat, she wrapped an arm around her back, pulling her closer. “Did you know, when a female fairy wants to make use of a phallus for whatever reason, she can just cast a spell which grows her own clitoris? And male fairies can do the opposite, giving themselves a vagina?”

“And what if they can’t get rid of it?”

“There’s the reversing spell here for that too. Belle’s even translated those…”

“Sounds like more of a sex manual than an autobiography! Whatever was the bookworm thinking?”

“Don’t be like that!” she rebuked. “Belle’s been a good friend to me this past year! And anyway, if you bothered to sit and read the notes, you’d see it’s a life story, not just an erotic novel. Sadly, it ends rather abruptly. Rumple said Brighid was eventually killed by one of the Dark Ones. It’s in his shared memories of all the Dark Ones, apparently…” 

“Leaving a lurid tale and sex-change spells, so it seems! Still, considering it may involve others we know, even if they are just fairies, I’d like to read it. I wonder whether Tinker Bell, Tiger Lily or Nova are in there?”

“Not sure, but I’m only a quarter through, because it’s slow working between the notes and the sketches in the book. I’ll leave the rest till tomorrow…” she closed the book, resting it down on the table.

“Well now I have my wife’s full attention,” she pecked Marian’s lips, “I was hoping for another early night? Perhaps even…” she gave her another kiss, “…pick up from where we left off last night?

“Sounds like someone’s getting back to her old self! How could I possibly refuse?”

“You can’t, my dear!” She dropped another kiss. “You really can’t!”

_\---_

Regina woke to Honour’s cry, at around three in the morning. Fortunately, their baby had a good nature, and settled quickly, provided she was fed and changed promptly. As her eyes drifted back to sleep, her mother cradled her silently and lovingly in the moonlight, whispering. _“I love you so much, my little darling. My precious little princess. When I first saw you, I only spotted your papa in your eyes and dimples, and me in your hair. But now, I can see so much of your other mama too! That little stare, and the frown you give me if I’m being silly. That smirk of yours! You’re just my perfect, beautiful bundle. I never thought I could have moments like this, feeding my own baby. But your papa and mama gave you to me. The most perfect present ever. Pleasant dreams, my sweet darling.”_

_ As the baby slept soundly, she popped her gently back in the cot, spotting an empty milk bottle on the window sill. “Typical – your naughty papa’s not tidying up after himself again! Sleep well, beautiful.”_

She crept downstairs, to empty and leave the used bottle in the kitchen, when she spotted the book. The book, and notepad, that had Marian so engrossed all day. Having been awake for a good half-hour now, she decided to make a quick hot chocolate to help her sleep, before going back upstairs. _Perhaps reading a little would make her even more tired?_ Minutes later, with the book on her lap, notebook in one hand and cup in the other, she started to read…

_\---_

“What are you doing still down here?”

_It was just after six in the morning. Robin was usually the earliest riser, probably due to his earlier life under canvas, having been used to rising with the dawn chorus in the forest. So, he’d been surprised to see Regina lying slumped on the sofa, a book on her chest, having clearly fallen asleep there hours ago._

“Hmm, wassup?” she yawned. “I must have dropped off after I fed Honnie. What time is it?”

“Just gone six. I’m heading to the inn early this morning.”

“SIX? Hell, I’ve been down here all night! What about Honour? She’s-”

“Fed and snoozing. She’s fine. I see you fell asleep reading Marian’s book? I read it last night before bed. Coffee?”

“Please, thanks. What do you mean, ‘read’ it? It’s taken me ages because of that ruddy woman’s handwriting! I fell asleep only a few pages through!”

“Speed-reading. One of the benefits of Merlin’s, or Zeus’s, magic, I guess. He's given me an eidetic memory, so I can just scan pages these days and it seems to go in. It’s a very interesting story. Rather graphic, in some parts…”

“Lucky old you! I never thought of you as reading autobiographies?”

“When they’re relevant. Did you know the spells she mentioned are real?”

“How would you know that?” 

“Merlin’s memories. I’ve picked up all sorts of weird stuff. He knew Brighid! Being a couple of thousand years old, he’s been around. Tink’s mentioned, too…”

“Don’t tell me any more! I hate people telling me how a story ends before I’ve watched or read them. Henry used to do that.” she stood, straightening her stiff back. “You mentioned coffee?”

“I’ll go make it. So, are you going to try that spell then?”

“Spell? What spell?” _she had a horrible feeling she knew where this was coming._

“The ‘magic cock’ spell?”_ He said it as though he was suggesting ordering something off a menu._ “Don’t tell me you haven’t considered it? I’m quite sure Marian has!”

Her cheeks flushed. “Robin, you may be our fiancé, but I really think that’s something between me and Marian, don’t you?” _she regretted the words the moment she said them, seeing his hurt look. Why shouldn’t he be involved? They were all together, weren’t they, and the three of them knew every inch of their lovers’ bodies. _ “Besides, I haven’t even read that far yet. Why the interest?”

“I remember what she said to you, when she first mentioned the book.” He gave her a mischievous grin. “I’m sure you haven’t forgotten?”

_Now she felt awkward.__ “_That’s a conversation for another day. What about that coffee?”

_\---_

_There was no mention of the book again for another two days. Not until Saturday night. _

Most Saturday evenings, Marian and Regina would share an evening bath together, something they had done since their relationship began. Robin never asked to join them, as he believed they should have that time for themselves. And three adults, even in their huge slipper bath, would be too cramped. This time, like the first time, Regina had used her magic to transport a small table, containing her whisky decanter and two glasses, to apparate next to the bath. Unfortunately, she hadn’t realised the table also had the book and Belle’s notebook on it as well.

“Ooh, hang on a minute!” said Marian, spotting them as she eased herself under the foam. “Could you move the books onto our bed, please? I don’t want to risk them getting damp."

“Of course,” she flicked her fingers, “I didn’t even know they were on there.” A moment later and the two books disappeared. She reached for the scotch, pouring two generous measures. “Have you finished it yet?”

“Almost,” she slid her left leg around Regina’s right, her right leg over her thigh. “Only a few pages to go. I couldn’t put it down! She was quite the racy girl, or fairy, once upon a time.”

“Robin’s read it already. He said Tinker Bell’s in it?”

“He read it? When?”

“The night before last. He used magic I don’t have - some sort of photographic memory. But I’d like to read it after you before you give it back to Belle, if that’s all right?”

“You best try reading it before over the next few days before Wednesday then, or speak to Belle. Apparently, Rumple’s put a time lock on it for safety. Next Wednesday it’ll disapparate, returning itself back to his ‘private’ collection!”

“That seems a bit extreme, and I’m certainly not letting _him_ know I’m reading it! All right, let me know when you’re finished, and I’ll try to be read it quickly. I only want to know about the blue moth’s little 'indiscretions' for when she next gets on her self-righteous high horse!”

Marian chuckled. “That’s fair; you know I’m not good around fairies either! For the record, there’s not too much about Blue unfortunately, only about her royal threesome. Tinker Bell gets a mention, but only because Brighid thought she was being bullied. However, there is one old friend of yours she does mention.”

“Go on.”

“Maleficent! Seems your old girlfriend made quite the impression on her…”

Regina glared back at her, arching a brow_. _ _It was pointless, Marian was never intimidated. One of the many reasons she loved her._ “She was not my _girlfriend_ , merely my friend. My magical mentor.” 

“Well you did say she was the first girl you ever kissed, Emma being the second! Anyway, that’s not important, only that Maleficent, as a young girl, or dragon or whatever, was once in love with a young prince. He was murdered, she was inconsolable, and it seems Brighid gave her a bit of comfort, to help her get over it."

Her mind went right back to the afternoon Daniel was killed in the stable by her mother. Then to her old magical friend. Could it be true? “So Mal knew Brighid?”

“Very well, the way she describes it! You know that ‘magic cock’ spell? Let’s just say the two of them became more than familiar with that magic! She wrote it all down. Not very discrete…”

“That’s putting it mildly! If anyone I was intimate with wrote about it, I’d kill them!”

“No problem with me then!” Marian slid lower under the water, her rump brushing softly against Regina’s. “Mind you, I’m surprised you haven’t asked about the spell yet! And you know which spell I’m talking about, Mrs. Locksley!” she pushed in a little harder, making sure her centre grazed over her wife’s, under the water. “Of course, if you’re not interested…” she smirked.

“Of course I’m interested, you horny woman,” she nudged back into Marian, pleased to hear a slight groan as labia lightly slid across labia. “That’s one of the reasons I want to read that wretched book of yours! But magic can be dangerous, particularly when it’s changing your body! If it were to go wrong, it’s not as though I can call the book’s author now, can I? What if the effects were…permanent?”

“Well she did list two reversing spells,” Marian’s arms went around the other woman’s raised leg, pulling them together. “Perhaps we should have Robin here, as he has magic too?”

“I’d rather not! If I wound up with something bigger than his own not inconsiderable offering, I don’t want him feeling put out. Plus, that little part of mine is particularly sensitive!” she ground back into her, both now pressing harder as they moved together, the water almost spilling over the edge.

“Which is why I’m going to be the first to try it!” Marian said firmly. Regina stopped the rubbing, sitting up. “It was my idea in the first place!”

“No Mar, I couldn’t possibly! I have the magic. If anything went wrong…”

“Then I have a powerful magical wife to fix it. Plus a powerful magical fiancé, who can also deal with it.”

“And what if the reversal spell doesn’t work? You could be stuck with a cock it until we get it fixed! Marian, I’m really not sure. We should try it on me first. I think I have the higher pain threshold.”

“Bullshit, I’m not buying it! I told you before Gina, I want to do this. You remember what I told you a couple of months ago? I’ve fantasised about doing this for a few weeks now. Being inside you. It’s the one thing Rob can do, that I can’t. That, and getting you pregnant,” she gave her an evil grin. “ Besides, if you don’t agree to let me go first, I may take a lot longer to finish that book before it has to go back.”

“Blackmail really doesn’t suit you, my dear!” _ If she arched her brow any higher, it’d slip over the top of Regina’s head._ “You’re forgetting, I’m the only one with the magic to cast the spells! So…if I run out of time to read it, neither of us gets the chance to find out…”

Marian gave a triumphant smile. “Just as well I copied out the spells from the notebook then, isn’t it?”

“You, Marian Locksley, are a very bad girl.”

She sniggered. “True. And I can’t wait for you to find you just how bad I can be!”

\---

_Marian chose the following evening, Sunday night, knowing Robin was going to be working an evening shift in the Sherwood Arms. She felt guilty asking if he could have both Roland and Honour stay there too, as he’d also settled them the previous night. Although it would be no problem, what with several of his friends staying there, the look he gave her told her he probably suspected she was up to something. Nonetheless, he happily agreed, saying in that case he would stay the night there, and come home early in the morning._

_Regina seemed more nervous than her wife as they both sat on the bed, facing one other, with Marian’s notes alongside. She’d again tried remonstrating with Marian that the spell could misfire, or not even work, but she was not to be put off. The former Evil Queen, who had managed to dominate and control men and women for years, always found herself powerless when Marian was determined. _

“All right, here goes. Now, if you feel anything’s wrong, or there’s any pain, whatsoever, you’re to tell me, right? You promise?”

“For the umpteenth time Gina, yes! I’m to tell you. I promise! Now, stop putting it off and read the words…”

She nodded, a lump in her throat as she started to read the words she’s practised the pronunciation for, at least a dozen times, her fingers now hovering a few inches over Marian’s lap. “Θεά της Γονιμότητας, Σας παρακαλώ ...” she started reciting slowly, careful not to miss a single syllable, her nerves showing as her fingers trembled, Marian watching carefully. They’d agreed that, unless there was any pain, she should stay silent during the casting. However, what she was feeling was not pain but…tingling. Intense tingling below. As she looked at her lap, she started to tremble when she saw, from just below her freshly shaved pubic mound, her mons pubis, a dark purple & pink fleshy tube start to emerge, growing gradually as Regina repeated one word, “Περισσότερο”, slowly, again and again. The phallic shape, its head smooth and shaft vein less, continued growing longer, until it reached around six inches in length. As it grew, the tingling subsided giving way to a sensitivity, a coldness. Now it was Marian’s turn to feel nervous, as she nodded at Regina. “Okay, you can stop now?”

_“_Απέχω,” Regina commanded looking up. “You okay?”

“Fine,” she almost whispered, “it feels kinda cold and sensitive, you know?” Both women looked down in disbelief at the new…appendage. Marian cautiously touched the side with her fingers, relieved to find it wasn’t nearly as sensitive as the clit from which she assumed it had transformed. She nervously wrapped her hand around the lower shaft, enjoying the warmth. “It’s…okay.”

Still in a state of disbelief, Regina moved closer. “Can…may I touch it?”

She nodded. “But be gentle, yeah? I think it’s probably a lot more sensitive than Robin’s.” As her hand was replaced by Regina’s, she felt the immediate warmth return. “That feels nice. You want to try stroking it, like we do with him? But please don’t squeeze…yet.”

Watching Marian’s head then roll back, as she shut her eyes and groaned in bliss, was an incredible turn-on for Regina, and she felt herself becoming wet below, as she gently moved her curled fingers up and down the shaft. “Oh my god, Mari, it’s beautiful!”

“It certainly feels it from here! Ooh, that’s lovely. It’s so…_tender!”_

Feeling it pulse under her fingers, she couldn’t resist and, without asking, lowered her lips to gently kiss the top. Unlike a penis, it had no wider brim or meatus, but was smooth, the top slightly thicker than lower down. At the feeling of her lips, Marian shuddered. “Aah…that’s so nice! Suck on it, Gina. Please?” She lowered her mouth over the smooth dome, careful not to suck too hard. Robin always loved it when she did, but…this was all new. But she knew she was doing something right when Marian jolted, gasping at the new sensation. “Ooh, it’s so sensitive! But…so good. Now I know why Robin likes it so much! It’s wonderful, so tender! Gina…don’t, don’t stop!” She ran her hands through dark locks, trying desperately to avoid pulling on her and pushing in to her mouth.

_Regina had no intention of stopping, seeing and feeling just how strong Marian’s reaction was. Plus, she was really enjoying the feeling of dominance she felt over her wife in the moment. I’m definitely casting the spell on me next!_ _she thought._ However, she seemed to be sucking on it, enjoying the sensation, for less than a minute before she felt Marian’s entire body shudder as she was delivered of a powerful orgasm, yelling out Regina’s name in the process. 

“Fuck, that was so good!” she gasped, out of breath, as Regina removed her lips. “I never felt anything like that before. It’s like my clit can feel so much more!”

“Would you like to have a rest?”

“No, definitely not! I’m ready to go again. I need you on your back. Please?”

Regina smiled, willingly doing as instructed, lying down and noticing that the new appendage_, (was it a cock, or a huge clit?), _hadn’t softened in any way. As she lay back, the taller brunette hurriedly slid her hands up her nightie to forcefully remove her knickers _(well that’s what Marian always called them)_, delighted to see just how wet they were. As was her equally sodden, glistening core.

_Regina almost panted at the slightly crazed, lust-filled look from her wife. “What, no foreplay?” She arched a brow. _ _She wanted this as much as her lover, but there was always time for a little tease._ “You know, it is customary to ask permission from a lady, before proceeding any further?”

Marian gave her the hungriest look she’d ever seen. “Well, forgive me, your Majesty! May I be granted permission to enter you, and fuck your brains out? May I be allowed to make you come, screaming my name to the heavens before you pass out in utter bliss?”

“Quite the boast!” A wave of her fingers and nightwear and bras disappeared, leaving both gloriously naked. She smirked at the sight. “But as you put it so gracefully, I guess I could allow it…”

Within seconds, Marian had moved over her body, parting her thighs gently before kneeling between them. This is it – I’m really going to be inside her! As two pairs of brown eyes exchanged a cautious look, Marian slowly used her hand to position and slide the ‘cock’ between the swollen lips below. Both women moaned together as it slowly moved inside, Regina being so wet there was almost no resistance. “God, it’s so warm - you’re like velvet !” Marian whispered, as Regina gradually enveloped her, her hands reaching around and clutching her bum cheeks, pulling her in. She curled her head up, seizing Marian’s left nipple between her teeth, sucking on the swollen teat as she pulled her in tighter.

As Marian’s confidence increased, she started pumping in and out, slowly at first. Regina relished the sensation of being filled. It felt rather different to Robin’s penis. Longer, but not so thick. But still exquisite! “You feel wonderful inside too! I can’t believe this is happening!”

“Me neither. I can’t believe I’m really inside you! I can feel everything. All of you. I can’t believe Robin gets to feel all this!” Her pace increased as he felt Regina’s calves rest on her own, pulling her in even more. Despite having this new organ, this cock, she could still feel the wetness start to leak just below it. “I…ooh shit…don’t think I’m going to last much longer, babe! Please tell me you’re close?”

“Very close! I’m just about…THERE!” she let out a piercing scream as the orgasm seared through her entire body, causing her to clench down on Marian, bringing on her own orgasm as both women arched their backs, looking almost in pain. “FUUUUUCK!!” screeched Marian. After letting the pulse race through her, she dropped a kiss onto her lips before sliding off and out of her. “So good!”

_As they lay on their backs side-by-side, panting, finally drawing enough breath to sit up, Marian saw the still rigid, albeit glistening, phallus. “_That was amazing! But I’m still hard. Fancy another round?”

_They made love for the next half hour, achieving orgasm after orgasm. The rests in between became longer, but the new cock never faltered once. As they lay back again, glistening in sweat, it still stood, erect and proud, almost challenging them to continue. “Gina, how do we make it go down?” _She sat up, collecting Marian’s sheet of paper, before moving her hands over the unyielding phallus. She recited the words carefully “Θεά, παρακαλώ αντιστρέψτε αυτό …” and was silently relieved as she watched their new friend shrink down, smaller and smaller, until finally transforming into the little hood of skin above the opening which had been there an hour ago. “You okay?”

“More than okay! We’re going to do that again. Soon!”

“A-hem! I hope you don’t think you’re finished, madam? It’s my turn to try, I believe…”

_Within minutes, Regina repeated the spell, but on herself this time, delighted to see the spell work smoothly and easily. And for the next half hour, the roles were reversed, as she made love to, and fucked Marian to blissful oblivion. However, it was during their third, and final round, with Marian bent forward on all-fours, that Regina made a critical error. As she slammed into her from behind, relishing just how much better it was than using the strapless dildo, she realised she wasn’t getting as much feeling anything like as much as when they were facing each other. _

“Hold still,” she said, still behind her, buried inside her, and kissing her shoulder, “I’ll just make it a little bit longer for you.” She reached again for the notes. “_“_Περισσότερο”, she repeated carefully, twice, pleased to feel her new organ grow inside her partner. Marian gasped loudly at the increased sensation. “Wow – you’re enormous! That feels so much bigger! Keep going!” she growled. And Regina did, feeling new ridges and sensations inside her as she drove in harder. It was absolute ecstasy, and she wound up finally climaxing, once again, within seconds of Marian.

However, as they drew breath together, Regina resting on her wife’s back, she was about to pull out when she realised they had a problem.

A big one!

\---

_ **The Sherwood Arms** _

_It was almost four in the morning when Robin had resettled Honour in her crib, after her second feed of the night, using her mothers’ expressed milk from the fridge. Sarah, one of the bar managers, had kindly offered and given the baby her first feed around midnight while Robin closed up the inn. Roland was sleeping soundly in the room next to his. As he yawned and prepared to go back to bed for a final couple of hours sleep, he spotted his cell phone, on charge, in the little kitchen. Robin, at Regina’s suggestion, always made a point of keeping the phone switched off at night so not to wake the children. But with both of them soundly asleep, he couldn’t resist switching it on to catch up with any messages. Although he kept the device on mute, it was clearly a mistake to switch it back on, as within seconds at least ten messages bleeped in and the that was a mistake, as in less than half a minute the phone bleeped text messages, and the voicemail went off. No peace for the wicked! He read them in order:_

_Mari: ‘Robin, call us ASAP!’_

Then another:

_Mari: ‘Call me as soon as you read this!’_

And from Regina: 

_Gina: 'If you can be bothered to use your phone - call. Now!’_

Followed by: 

_Gina: ‘It’s two in the morning. Call me or M! Just call!’_

Finally:

_Gina: 'Come home. But come alone!’_

Looking at each one, he saw they were all sent early this morning, only hours ago. "_Shit!"_ he groaned, stepping outside of the room to knock on Sarah’s door. After several attempts, the young girl, in her pyjamas, groggily answered. He apologised profusely, saying there was an emergency in Storybrooke, and could she mind coming in and listening out for Honour until he returned. Getting her to agree, he focused his magic on getting changed instantly, before disapparating. Seconds later, he apparated just inside the front door of Mifflin Street.

Quickly checking they weren’t downstairs, he called out. “GINA? MARI?”

“Upstairs!” yelled Regina, the sound seeming to come from their bedroom. A quick burst up the stairs in ten bounds, he was just about to open the bedroom door when he heard her yell:

“Robin – is there anyone with you?” she sounded panicky. "If so - don't come in!"

“No! You said come alone…”

“Come on then!”

He cautiously opened the door, to find his two lovers sitting upright, both facing the door as he walked in. Marian appeared to be sitting on Regina’s lap, both facing the same direction, with a large shawl wrapped around the pair of them. Their faces seemed almost scarlet! “Mi’ladies?”

“Robin,” _Marian’s voice seemed almost…angry._ “We have a problem,” but she didn’t stand. Just remained sitting on her wife’s lap. “We may need some help.”

“What kind of help?” as he moved closer, they remained still. “Are you in some sort of...pain?”

“Not exactly,”_ it was Regina’s turn to speak, but her voice sounded unusually strange and vulnerable. _“We’re stuck.” She tightened the large shawl around them, covering them even more, leaving their heads exposed.

“For heaven’s sake, Gina, take the bloody shawl off!” Marian growled, clearly riled. “We’re marrying him this year, and he’s just about to find out anyway! Take it off!”

Flustered, she obeyed, dropping the shawl. Robin could now see they were both wearing nighties that were hitched up, covering most of their top halves, but leaving their lower halves exposed as they sat facing him. Marian seemed to be wearing no underwear, sitting directly almost on top of Regina’s bare lower stomach, with her legs held together.

“What’s going on? Why are you-”

“We’re knotted, all right?” The growl seemed even deeper. “Gina and I used one of the spells from Belle’s book, and we’ve become knotted!”

It took him a few seconds to comprehend what she was saying, as he dropped to his knees in front of them. _Knotted?_ Marian nervously parted her knees to reveal the problem, and finally Robin understood. “You’re stuck together – with a magic cock?” _This was ridiculous! Seeing them like this, he so desperately wanted to cry with laughter but, somehow, fighting all his instincts, he managed to restrain himself!_

Regina must have spotted something in his eyes. “If you so much as titter or laugh, Robin Locksley, I swear I’ll burn you where you stand!” Her growl was worse than Marian’s!

“Why didn’t you use magic to make it go down?”

“Brilliant! Why didn’t I think of that?” Her voice was laden with sarcasm. “Because, smart ass, while we’ve been stuck like this, my magic isn’t working! Can you imagine how hard it was to get to the phones to call you?”

He saw the pages on the bed. “And the spells? There’s a reversing one there too. I read it!”

“It worked the first time, when Gina reversed mine! But hers has stayed…large. Too large. Inside me! It won’t go down and she can’t pull it out! We’ve been like this four hours, waiting for you to switch your fucking phone on!”

“Which you always insist I switch off at night to avoid waking Honnie! What happens when you cast the reversing spell?”

“Nothing. Why do you think we’re like this?”

“But it worked the first time? What was different?”

“Nothing! That’s the problem!”

He pondered what to do, before seeing an option. “Regina, I have the spells in my memory. I know them, but I don’t know what you did. Can I read your mind for the last six or seven hours, to find out what you did differently?”

She glared at him. _She knew that Merlin had given him this weird power to read minds, but he’d always promised he’d never do it without her permission._ “Fine! Just the last seven hours. No more!”

“I promise.” He placed an open palm gently against her head, focusing as the Sorcerer had taught him. _Within seconds, the last few hours flew backwards across Regina’s mind, before stopping at the point she’d arrived in their bedroom, before playing forward, slowing at sections and speeding on again. All transferring themselves into Robin’s mind, in a matter of seconds, as he kept his eyes tightly shut._

He finally spoke. “O-kay. I think I know what the problem is! First, Regina, you forgot to use the spell to stop it growing when you were inside her! Like a dog's rather than a human's, it goes on to swell wider when it reaches a certain size, rather than longer. Second, you need to be calm.”

“Calm? How the hell can I be calm when-”

"The spell’s powerful. It blocks any other magic, and doesn’t work when you’re agitated! I think you need to become calmer, then the reduction spell will work, than the reversing one after that.”

“Can’t you just do it for her, Rob?” Marian asked. She looked exhausted. “You know how long it takes her to calm down!”

“I’m right behind you!” Regina growled.

“It’s true though, Gina! I adore you, but you’ve been yelling in my ear since this happened! If all it needed was for you to calm down for the magic to work, we could have been out of this hours ago.”

The woman behind her rolled her eyes indignantly, knowing it was probably true.

“The person who cast the spell has to undo it, unfortunately. Hey, let me make you both a cup of tea? I’ll use that horrible camomile stuff you like, Gina. That’ll calm you.” He cupped her cheeks in his hands, kissing her lips. “Then we’ll see…” 

\---

Sure enough, half an hour later, with Robin standing close by and holding their hands, Regina repeated the reduction spell. This time it worked, and Marian was finally able to climb off her wife’s now shrinking member, pleased to get back into her dressing gown, and run off into the loo, as she'd been desperate to pee. Using the final reversing spell, the phallus disappeared back, turning into its original, clitoral, form. 

“That’s one impressive spell!” Robin remarked.

“You have no idea!” she sighed, relieved to be putting her own dressing gown back on.

“Actually, I do! I experienced all of your last seven hours, and all the feelings and sensations, completely. Remember?”

“Sensations?”

“All of them. I have to admit, it was quite the turn on! Sorry Gina, but I’m only human.”

“This never happened!” She saw his sad, sympathetic smile. “I mean it, Robin! I never want anyone else to find out about this!” Her voice dropped to a whisper. “That was so…embarrassing.”

“You have my word.” He pulled her towards him, kissing her once again.

“And thank you. I love my Marian, and all my family, with my entire heart. And there’s nothing I wouldn’t do for them. But there’s only one person who has ever been able to truly calm me. That’s always been you!”

“Just as well I’m not going anywhere then, isn’t it?” He pulled her into his chest.

“It is. Don’t get too cocky.”

“No, that’s your job…”

“What?”

“Getting 'a cocky'! At least - if you get the spell right!” he grinned.

“Shut up! That's a terrible joke. Sometimes, I really hate you!”

“Nonsense. You love me.”

“True. Don’t let it go to your head.”

“Too late!”

\---


	57. Another day in maternity

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> David is finally able to go back to work, Ruby's going to be induced, and Emma tries to find out more about her parents' odd relationship with the wolf.

** _The Diner – One month later_ **

_Weeks passed before David Nolan finally walked into the Diner, with Snow, for the first time since his head injury, almost two long months ago. Since leaving hospital, he’d suffered blinding headaches and had to go back in after he’d fainted once, and had to remain off work. Finally, he was given a clean bill of health by Doctor Whale to go back._

_Granny was the first to welcome him back, hugging him tightly, followed by most of the diners coming up to him, shaking his hand or hugging him and wishing him well. It was a good ten minutes before he was finally able to sit down with his family at the table. Emma had watched the entire performance, smiling to herself at just how much her dad was loved by the whole town. Snow White was born the only daughter of a king, but David was merely the son of a poor shepherd. Despite that, his kindness and bravery had made him a hero in all their eyes. And she couldn’t be more proud._

“This one’s on the house!” said Granny, placing a plate of pancakes in front of him, a jug of hot maple syrup and a large coffee. “But don’t get used to it!” Although her face was as severe as always, her eyes told a different story.

“Granny, you’re a wonder! And these smell delicious! I hear you’re planning on retiring?”

“What?”_ Emma hadn’t heard anything._ Granny retiring?

“Word travels fast!” she looked across at Snow. “Some people never could keep a secret!”

“Hey - I never said a word,” Snow defended herself. “Ruby told him!”

“When’s this happening?” Emma asked, slicing a piece of apple on Hope’s plate. “Will Ruby and Dorothy be able to take over, after the baby?” _Dorothy was now getting ready to work full time as a deputy sheriff, under David, once he returned to work. Was she going to be leaving again?_

“Mike’s offered to buy a stake in the business, so he can share the load with her. Dorothy wants to stay on as a deputy sheriff. I’ll be giving it up in three months…” she looked across at Marco, who was sitting in a near corner reading his paper, coffee in hand. A smirk appeared on her face, instantly noticed by Snow.

“Do I take it things are going well with Marco? Perhaps wedding bells in the air?”

It was rare for Granny, the formidable Eugenia Lucas, to blush. But she did this time. “You always take things too far, Snow White! No, but we have an…understanding. At our age-”

“So he’ll be moving in?”

“No. I will be moving in with him. Into the house next to his workshop…”

“Eugenia, I’m shocked!” David responded, a mocked look of outrage appearing. “I thought you only had eyes for me! Now I find you’re going to be living in sin with another man?”

“Oh, shush you!” she flicked a towel at the back of his head, making them all chuckle, as Ruby appeared, waddling uncomfortably towards them.

“Hi!” said the heavily pregnant woman, looking at David. “She’s let you out the house at last?” _After his last blackout, Snow had gone ballistic when her husband said he wanted to go back to work. She’d even arranged for Merlin to visit to persuade him to wait. _

“Yeah, I’m feeling a lot better. How about you? You’re blooming, Rubes!”

“Blooming enormous! Don’t lie, David, I’m the size of a house! The sooner I get this little bugger out, the better.”

“Bugga!” said Hope, smiling, her mouth covered in tomato sauce.

“Oops, sorry about that!” Ruby blushed. “Force of habit. I’ll go before she learns some more words!”

“Don’t be silly,” David stood, pulling out a chair. “Come sit? Hope’s dad swears worse than that, most of the time!” he grinned at Emma.

“Hey, cheap shot! That’s my husband you’re talking about!” called Emma, defending Killian, who was out on the Jolly. “Even if it is true!”

Ruby laughed. “I’d love to, but I just popped out to say hello. Dot’s going to be driving me to the hospital later. They’re probably gonna induce me…”

“Induce?” queried Snow. “So…you’re having the baby today? Two weeks early?”

“Looks like it. Vic Whale said it’s getting pretty cramped in here…” She stroked her belly. “This fella’s a big one and, what with the wolf genes and all, he didn’t want any complications. So, he warned us he may need to induce.”

“You want me to come with?” Snow was already on her feet, moving to her and taking her best friend’s hand. “David, you can take care of Neal and everything here, right?”

“Woah, woah, it’s fine Snow! It may not happen. But of it does, it’s all in hand.”

“Let us both know if you need anything,” David was already at her other side. “We’re here for you!”

_Emma watched them, her parents showing loving support for their friend, with a twinge of jealousy, even now. Her father had explained their reasons for helping the wolf and her wife get pregnant, and she’d tried to understand. Was she just being selfish? Her little brother wasn’t upset by it, and nor was anyone else. Was it the fact her own mother had encouraged it? She almost seemed to actually want David to have a child by another woman living in their town. She was the one who suggested he be a donor! It sometimes seemed that her mother was closer to Ruby than her own daughter, and that seemed to irritate her more than anything David had done. Was she, the supposed Saviour, so horrible that she couldn’t appreciate the joy of the woman and her new wife having a child of their own, even if they needed a donor? She’d spoken about it to Killian, but he didn’t see the harm. On the contrary, he said that if he was single and unattached, and a kindly couple needed a donor he would possibly step up! Should she talk to Archie Hopper? He was able to drag things out of her during her depression after Hope’s birth, after all. No, this wasn’t that bad. But she wanted to discuss her feelings with somebody. And there was only one person close enough who could fit the bill. _

_\---_

** _Storybrooke Riding School_ **

Emma pulled up at the riding centre around four o’ clock, after picking up Hope from her toddler group. Getting her out of the back of the car and into the buggy, _Killian currently looking after Lizzie_, she spotted horses being ridden in the lower field. She hadn’t been anywhere near the town’s riding centre and stables that her best friend had restored, for well over a year. She hardly recognised it! A number of the dilapidated buildings were refurbished, some possibly with magic, and fresh paint and woodwork appeared everywhere. It looked brand new.

Pushing the buggy closer, towards what looked like a raised viewing platform, she spotted someone she recognised. “Robin?”

“Hey Emma!” the owner of the Sherwood pub smiled. “Don’t see you around here very often?”

“True. I’ve never been good with horses, despite Kill and my dad trying to induce me! I needed to talk to Regina about something. I texted her earlier and she said she’d be here. You seen her?”

“Down there,” he pointed across to the right of the field, where a huge horse, much larger than the others, was cantering fast with two riders on his back. Even from here, she could hear the heavy clumping in the distance.

“That’s one big old horse!”

“Fast too. That’s Chester, my old thoroughbred. Almost eighteen hands tall. Beautiful, isn’t he?”

Then Emma recognised the riders, when the one at the back shrieked. “Is that – Regina and Marian?”

“Yep. They ride the others separately, but usually ride Chester together. Because of his size, their combined weight works better. Otherwise, it’s usually only me or John that ride him. He’s a gentle soul, but we don’t let the children on him, just on case…”

“He’s impressive!” they watched as the two women, Marian clamped tightly behind Regina, her hands around her waist, slowed and turned the magnificent beast, ready to go again. The large thoroughbred’s pace changed into a trot, and Emma was struck by how easily both women rose to it, on their stirrups, as one. She knew her best friend was an expert rider, but it was clear that Marian was also experienced in the saddle. Seeing them move so seamlessly together, she felt a tinge of envy for the taller woman. Envious of being so close to Regina? She tried to brush it from her thoughts, which weren’t helped by Robin’s next comment.

“Magnificent together, aren’t they?”

“Mm? What?”

“Mari and Gina – the way they ride together,” he looked with pride at his lovers. “The way they rise to the trot together like that. It’s so much harder than it looks!”

“Erm…yeah, I guess. I’m not much of a rider myself, though I’ve done it a few times with Killian. Look, I can pop back later? I’ll give her a call…”

“Nonsense! Just hang on a minute, I’ll get them back up here.” Without another word, he brought two fingers to his mouth, to let out an ear-piercing whistle, that made her jerk in surprise.

** _“Foooooeeeeeooooo!” _ **

Within seconds, the enormous horse stopped, looking up and across at them, before bounding across the field, despite his riders’ efforts to stop him. _Emma remembered Marian telling her something about Robin’s party tricks with his horse. She tried not to look too impressed._ “Where’s Honnie?”

“Back at the inn, with John and Elsa.”

“Elsa? She’s back?”_ Why didn’t she know her best friend after Regina, was in town? After she married Little John, they’d intended to live in or around Storybrooke, but royal duties and a feud with other countries had still been an issue._

“Yeah. You remember she abdicated? Anna and Kristoff came over too. Apparently, there was the little matter of a war to deal with, so they had to stay for a while. They arrived via Merlin’s portal late last night. She said she was going to call you this morning?”

“Call me? Do they even have phones in Arendelle yet? I-” She was interrupted by the horse, which now seemed bloody enormous, arriving in front of him, its front rider looking annoyed.

“We were enjoying that ride, thief!” Regina glared at him, irritated. “That’s the third time you’ve interrupted us like that!” she spotted Emma and Hope, the two-year-old grinning up at her, gurgling, which seemed to soften her. _Slightly._ “Silly horse! Any particular reason, or did you just want to show off in front of Emma?” As she spoke, Marian’s equally helmeted head appeared next to hers, on her shoulder, cheek to cheek.

“Hi Emma. Do you ride?” she asked.

“Not really. I’ve never been a horse person. Especially around stupidly big ones like _him!”_

“Chester? Oh, he’s a big softie really, a pussycat! You should have a go, Emma! I promise you you’d love him! Here, you can take my place on him while I look after Hope, if you like? I’m sure Gina wouldn’t mind?” Giving her wife a fleeting kiss on the back of the neck, below her riding helmet, the tall brunette quickly flicked her right leg backwards. Flicking her left out of the stirrup, and spinning like a ballerina, before landing smoothly on both feet. “Go on? Up you go!”

_Emma was, in truth, nervous around horses. She remembered riding on one with Killian, back in Camelot. Even though he held her in his arms, she’d still been terrified when he went faster! _“It’s okay Marian, really! Besides, I don’t have any riding gear! It’s fine…”

Regina glared down at her, smirking. “Which by _that,_ she means she’s scared stiff of horses, isn’t that right Em-ma?” she smirked. “I can’t see _her_ even getting up here, let alone riding him!”

_Emma hated being made to look small in front of others, and never backed down from an obvious blatant challenge - and Regina knew it_! “I’m not _scared_ of them, your majesty! I just haven’t had the benefit of growing up around them, and taking riding lessons, like you and a few other spoilt, pampered royals!” she growled back.

“Well you’re a princess, aren’t you? And technically the heir to Misthaven! So it’s time you learned!” she waved her fingers, and Emma gasped when she felt her jeans, jacket and sweater disappear, to be replaced by pair of cream, tight fitting breeches, riding boots, polo shirt and tweed jacket almost identical to Marian’s, before a riding helmet appeared on her head!

“What the hell?”

“Suits you, Emma,” said Robin, looking her up and down, impressed. “You look good in breeches! Hot!” The last word earning a frown from both his lovers, which just made Emma chuckle.

“Hot?” asked Marian, her brow arched. 

“Fashionable? Elegant? Sexy?” he replied, deliberately winding them up. “What? It’s true - you both know she does!”

“Stop digging yourself in even further, thief!” said Regina, knowing what he was up to. “Emma, come on up behind me. And hold on!”

She looked up at the enormous animal. _Even getting a foot in the stirrup was going to be difficult!_ That’s when she felt her entire body being lifted, gently, into the air. “What the hell?” she gasped, as her torso turned, depositing her four-square right behind Regina’s back. “Gina - did you do that?”

“No. That was our loving future husband - after he’d finished _admiring_ your ‘hot’ outfit!” she glared down at him. Though he merely smirked back, calling “have fun, you two!” Regina made a clicking noise with her teeth, pulled on the reins gently and Chester slowly turned to walk away, leaving Marian now lifting up Honour for a cuddle, Robin by her side, watching their departing figures.

“I’m surprised you suggested she take your place, Mar!” he said, when they were out of earshot. “I’m pretty sure they still have feelings for each other, despite everything.”

“I’m not just sure about it - I’m certain they do!”

“So why did you? Are you trying to test her?”

“No. Those two are like magnets. Something more than just best friends. If I tried keeping them apart, I think it would make them closer. So, I just have to rely on trust. Plus, if Merlin’s right, when Honour and this one’s sister grow up…” she kissed Hope’s cheek, “…there’s a very real chance Emma and Killian’ll be our in-laws.”

\---

Once they pulled away from Marian and Robin, Regina guided Chester slowly towards a corner of the large field, turning to face a long diagonal strip, planning to canter across it. Emma, clearly nervous, was pressed tightly into her back, her head having no choice but to rest on her shoulder, their helmets knocking from time to time. “So…you wanted to see me?”

“I was hoping for somewhere private to talk - not bouncing up and down on a horse with your ass on my lap!”

Regina sniggered. “There’s people who’d pay good money for that! Now, what’s the problem, Swan?”

“I’ll tell you, but I won’t be able to talk if you make this bugger start galloping…”

“Very well. We’ll wander around down there for a while. Make it quick though.”

Several hundred yards away, Marian tried to see what was going on. “What are they doing? He’s just walking around down there.”

“Probably just chatting. She said she needed to talk, but she didn’t say what about. Why are you looking so concerned? I thought you just said-”

“I’m fine, okay?” she snapped back, realizing she’d been too short. “Sorry, I’m just-”

“Concerned? Nosey?” That earned a hard glare back. “Sorry.”

\---

“You’re seriously saying David, the noble Charming, is Ruby’s donor? And that Snow wanted this?”

“Crazy, right? They couldn’t get on the adoption list, and apparently the woman who runs the clinic’s dead against same-sex couples.”

“Ha, I can believe that! That’d be Linda Milligan, a right bitch! And that’s coming from the Queen Bitch herself! Her husband had had enough, and left her some time ago for Dan Forrest, one of Robin’s former men! They make a nice couple, actually. So I can imagine she hates all gays and bisexuals! She blanks me every time she sees me. Horrible woman!”

“Well anyway, mum persuaded dad, and he agreed. Ruby’s getting induced today.”

“So you’re about to have a step-brother? Why’s that so bad? Why are you so worried? It’s not as though David’s going to leave Snow, and move in with a couple of lesbians now, is it?”

“Of course not! It’s just…” she found it hard to explain and the words dried up. It was hard to see the blonde’s face, so Regina twisted her neck. 

“You’re jealous! Of a new baby?” The look on her face said it all. “Does Neal know?”

“He’s fine with it. And I’m not jealous! It’s just…just…not fair. I’m not exactly angry with dad. It’s more mum, if I’m honest. She was the one pushing it. Her and Ruby…”

“Interesting. Well, those two have always been incredibly close. Even before she met Charming. One of my spies told me that there were _rumours_ going around the Court…” _she stopped, not sure whether she was inflaming things. _

“Rumours? What rumours?”

_She was glad Emma couldn’t properly see her face._ “Just…silly rumours. It’s not important.”

“About Ruby and…mum?”

“Yes. And Charming. Probably just silly spiteful servant bitching, though.”

“You can’t just stop there! Tell me what you know? And remember, I can spot a lie!”

_\---_

** _ Storybrooke Hospital_ **

_Ruby was induced at around eight thirty that evening. Despite concerns about complications, it proved to be a textbook birth, and Doctor Hilary, with Doctor Whale in close attendance, delivered the baby about five hours later. The boy, at just over nine pounds, was bigger than the average, but healthy. _

“Hold still Rubes! Dorothy, come in a bit closer. Now, say cheese?” Victor, a close friend of the couple, took at least a dozen pictures before handing her phone back. “You make a beautiful family, ladies. He’s perfect!”

“Thanks, Vic! You too, Hilary. You did most of the work, after all.”

“All part of the service, ladies. I asked Doctor Whale in, because I wasn’t sure whether the wolf gene would lead to any complications. But all seems good, and you’ve got a seriously handsome young lad there. You decided on a name?”

“We have. But we thought we’d wait till he meets his father, before we announce it.”

“That’s fine, I’ll just put _Baby Gale _on the records. You’ve got a few weeks to decide, but…” then she realised what the mother had said. “His father? But I thought-?”

“The two of us will be raising him, but…” Ruby looked up at her wife. “We hope he’ll also be involved too. Kansas, could you send a text to Snow?”

“Snow White?” said Hilary, confused. They nodded. “No need, she’s waiting outside.”

“She’s here? It’s one thirty in the morning!”

\---

_Grannie Lucas couldn’t sleep, expecting their call. And she never had problems sleeping! She told them to call her, regardless of the hour, with the news. So, when the old wolf picked up her phone at just before two in the morning, seeing Ruby’s name, she was ready. _“What’s happening?”

“What’s happened, is you’ve becoming a great-granny!” the voice at the other end sounded tired, but joyful. “Congratulations!”

“I’m supposed to say that to you, my girl! Congratulations, to both of you. So, you have a son?”

“He’s beautiful, granny. There’s definitely a look of you in him. Quite terrifying!”

“Oh shush! I can’t wait to see him!” she yawned, a little too loudly. “I’ll be over shortly.”

“No granny, don’t! It’s really early and you need some sleep, like we all do. Hilary reckons we can leave here in a couple hours anyway, as it was a textbook birth. We were going to come straight over to you, if that’s okay?”

“Of course, you don’t need to ask. I won’t be getting any sleep anyway. Come when you can.”

_After saying their love and best wishes, the old wolf finished the call, looking at the new ring on her finger._ “And I’ve got some news for you, too, my girl!” she said to herself, stroking it with her thumb. 

\---


End file.
